


You want Me?!

by Jem135



Category: Kate McKinnon - Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 123
Words: 180,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem135/pseuds/Jem135
Summary: The story of how a British girl living in New York City landed a job working on a funny cop movie, starring some of the funniest actors of her time. And how she learnt about her own abilities, whilst making new friends and memories along the way.





	1. Is That Something You'd Be Interested In?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever experience at creative writing. I'm not very good, so I apologise in advance! I don't think there is enough Kate McKinnon fanfiction out there (there's plenty for Jillian Holtzmann though!) Hopefully you like this, and any notes would be great!

Having lived in New York City for just over a year, I have found myself a new weekend routine that fits around my work and limited knowledge of NYC’s geography. Every Saturday morning I find myself walking 10 minutes away from my apartment to a small Starbucks, ordering a hot chocolate in the winter and a nice mango and passionfruit cooler in the summer (because summer in America actually does what it says on the tin; unlike UK summers!). I then settle down with my folders of work on one of the biggest tables available, spreading out all of my paperwork and get to work on making notes on each file. I spend a good couple of hours on my work, then head to the shops to get some lunch, and my food shopping for the week coming up. The story really starts as I’m sat working, sipping on a nice cold mango cooler, when a man trips and spills his drink right next to my feet one very hot, sunny morning…

“I’m so sorry!” says the stranger

“It’s fine, it didn't spill on my work, that’s all I care about. Here, let me help you.” I say, leaning over my table to reach the napkins I have and bend down to his eye level and help him mop up the spilt coffee as best I can. 

“Thank you so much. I can’t apologise enough! You looked so focused in your work, I’m sorry to interrupt you like this…” He paused waiting for my name.

“Allison. Allison Lewis. Nice to meet you. Honestly it’s fine. I can’t really concentrate anyway, it’s too hot!” I offer out my hand for him to shake, (which he does with a firm grip) and then move to put the coffee soaked napkins in the nearest bin.

“I’m Paul, Paul Feig. Nice to meet you Allison. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you working on?”

I sit down at my table and gesture for him to take a seat opposite me “I’ve been a forensic psychologist for the NYPD for the past year, so I’m just looking through a few files for them and making notes on some of their cases that are heading to court, so I’m ready if I get called to testify”.

‘Wow, that sounds so interesting. Do you do any consultations for other companies or just work exclusively for the NYPD?” Paul said with a genuine interest. 

“It really is, it’s amazing to me the way behaviour can be influence by so many factors. I haven't been asked to before in my 5 years in the profession, but I can if I’m needed. Why? Do you know someone that would need a consult?” I asked, as I started to gather the papers back up into their relevant folders.

“That’s good, and I do know of someone; me! I’m working on a new movie and I’m looking for someone who could help me with directing the actors as well as someone who could work with the actors closely on how they should be behaving and reacting. Is that something you’d be interested in”. 

I stared at him in shock, ‘he wants me?’ i thought to myself as my mouth hung open like an idiot. Without thinking I blurted out a quick ‘yes’ and then resumed my fish impression, mouth hanging open again. Paul gave a hearty chuckle, handed me his card and said to contact him after I’ve had more time to think about his offer. With that he got up, ordered another coffee, smiled at me one last time and left the shop.

Well, that’s not part of my routine.


	2. Watery Ben & Jerry's?!

After calming down, gathering my folders and heading home (walking slower than usual),I’d had enough time to think over Paul’s offer. The only problem I could think of is the amount of time I’d need off to really dedicate myself to helping out. Would it only be a couple of hours with each person I’d be working with over the space of a week, or would I be needed for the whole shoot, which could last a few months?! 

I pull out Paul’s card from my pocket and dial the number and press call; he answers after a couple of rings with a cheery hello. 

“Um. Hi. Hello, this is Allison from Starbucks earlier. Allison Lewis. You know, the girl you nearly spilled your coffee on? The one who…” I was cut off with laughter. Ok, good, great. I’ve babbled to the guy I want to accept a job offer from. 

“I remember you. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon. Do have good news for me!?” I could picture his friendly smile, and the very dapper suit from earlier and I knew his laughter wasn’t mean spirited. 

“I didn’t expect it either, but here we are! And I do. I would like to graciously accept you offer to work with you on your film. I do have some questions though.” I couldn’t help the cheesy grin that spread across my face as I said I accepted. I have the same feeling as I did on the day the NYPD accepted me and I know in that moment that I’ve made the right decision.

“Oh that’s just great news! This is going to be so much fun, I can’t wait to get started. Of course you have questions, are you available on Monday evening, say around 5pm, to meet at my office to go over the finer details?” 

“I’m available on Monday. I can’t wait, I’m so excited already! What’s the address of your office?” He then fires out an address not to far from my apartment. I thank him again and say goodbye. 

With more to get tasks to be done today, I hop up from my couch, pocket my phone, put my bag over my shoulder and pick up my keys, I head out to get my food shopping done for the week.As usual, I spend more money on food than I should have, and head back to put the rapidly melting ice cream in the freezer (because who wants watery Ben & Jerry’s?!). 

For the remainder of the day, I sit and finish my work notes, watch Netflix and eat. I try and go to sleep at a reasonable time, but good god does Netflix hook you in to their shows. I end up falling asleep around 1am, eyes barely staying open to see the last 10 minutes of ‘Orange Is The New Black’ episode I’d struggled through.

Sunday’s routine had been locked down a couple of months after Saturday’s routine. On everyone else’s rest day, I’m cleaning my whole apartment, changing the bed, hoovering and polishing, and tidying my desk after a weeks work. I also spend Sundays cooking my meals for the week. I usually get home from work at around 6pm, or even later on the busier days, so it’s nice to have something you can just quickly reheat in the microwave and be eating within the space of 5 minutes of walking through the door. 

After hours of working hard in the kitchen (only stopping once for my lunch- Ice cream, because NYC is hot as hell), I see that its almost 6pm. After eating my dinner for the night (which I also prepared at the same time as the other meals), I have a shower and get into my pyjamas. Stepping over to my wardrobe, I look out my best smart casual clothes I own, (a nice pair of black jeans, a dark blue short sleeved shirt) picking out a spare shirt just in case I spill something during the day and hang them over the back of my door, hoping that what I’ve chosen is appropriate for my meeting with Paul tomorrow. If it’s ok to wear to work, it can’t be too bad?! 

Going back into the living room, flopping down on to the couch, I resume my Netflix binge and slowly feel myself drifting to sleep. I lazily drag myself over to my bed where I’m out like a light before 9pm hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Hopefully it's ok? If not, leave me notes for improvements!   
> The next chapter will be more, dare I say it, interesting!


	3. Straight Down To Business, I Like It.

I wake up to the loud, annoying sound of my alarm clock. 6am. My least favourite hour of the day. But as soon as I realise it’s Monday, my eyes shoot open; 11 hours until my meeting with Paul!! 

With that thought I jump out of bed (not literally, because why would I?) and get ready for the day. I pull on my pre-selected outfit of black, bootcut jeans and dark blue shirt (with my lightweight black vest top on underneath), my multicoloured striped socks and my black boots. I select a black blazer and take it out to my living room with my work bag (spare shirt inside, just incase) and hang them over the back of the couch. 

An hour after getting up, I’m out the door ready to start my 8 hour work day. I drive to the precinct, arriving ready for a 8:30am start and greet my colleagues, answering their questions as I pass their desks to reach my office, making a mental list of all of the things I need to follow up on after my passing Q & A session. 

I set out my folders and notes that I took home over the weekend, and put them into separate files on my desk- the 10 folders are split so that they are grouped together by case (3 in one pile, 2 in another and 5 in the last). I then get the information together and condense it down to a page for each pile, ready to be handed off to the relevant detective. 

4 hours of talking to the detectives for each case, and going over my notes with them so they are clear, it’s lunch time! I find my friend Sara, a very smart detective that I work with regularly, and we get lunch together in a small cafe around the corner from the precinct. We chat about her cases and she asks for my input on them, which we agree to spend time chatting about in my office once we get back. I can’t help but look at the clock in the cafe; only 4 hours to go until my meeting. I don’t mention it to Sara. She’s the type to ask questions (good thing she’s a detective, really) and I just don’t have the answers for her yet. 

We make it back to my office, and spend the rest of the afternoon talking about her cases and what type of person they should be looking out for (how this person may be acting and how they could be thinking) based on the crime that’s been committed. And before I know it, its 4pm- home time!! 

I gather the new folders given to me by Sara and a few other detectives, ready to look over tomorrow and put them in the filing cabinet behind my desk. I grab my bag and keys, head to my car and put in Paul’s office address into my SATNAV. Thankfully I have an hour to get there, because New York Traffic is bad at the best of times, but even worse at this time of day! Crawling along slowly, stopping harshly a couple of times to avoid people and bikes, I reach the office with 20 minutes to spare. Now to find a parking space. I quickly text Paul saying I’m here and asking if there is anywhere to park outside his office building. He replies with directions to parking and his office room number and I find a space to park (and I don’t have to pay- Bonus!).

Reaching the doors, I press the number 221B which produced a short buzzing noise and I was greeted with a higher pitched buzz letting me know I’d been granted access to the building. I make my way to the sign near the elevators; 221B was on floor 3, and then head to the stairs (big fear of elevators people!). Once the stair challenge was completed I looked at my watch- 10 minutes to five. ‘Ok, calm down Allison. It’s only Paul. He’s great, it’s just going to be a causal conversation like Saturday. Ask him your questions and make sure you write the answers down. Pull it together Al.’ I give myself a quick pep talk, straighten out my shirt and hair, then make the short walk to 221B and knock.

Inside I hear the same laugh that greeted me on the phone the other day ‘of course I’ve interrupted him whilst he’s on the phone. What an idiot’. But as the thought runs through my mind, the door swings open and I’m faced with a short (well, shorter than me) blonde woman with a wide smile on her face. For a second I fear I’ve gone to the wrong office, but I can still hear Paul’s laugher, louder now that the door is open.

“Um, hi. I’m here to see Paul. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” I say, with hesitation.

The woman only smiles wider, opening the door further, gesturing me to enter. “Hi! You’re not interrupting anything, we were waiting for you to arrive actually. I’m Kate McKinnon, it’s nice to meet you…”

I shake her outstretched hand “Allison. Allison Lewis. It’s nice to meet you too, I’m a big fan of your work. Not that I mind, but why are you here. I’m just a bit confused?!” I walk into the room and see Paul sitting on a couch placed against the farthest wall, smile and wave at him.

“Allison! Glad you could make it. Kate’s here to meet you, she’s going to be one of the lead characters in the film, so you’ll be working together. Assuming you still want to do this after we go over things tonight.” 

I just about died on the spot when he said I’d get to work with Kate, I’m a big fan and knew who she was as soon as she opened the door. But being the cool cucumber that I am, I think I managed to hide it well. 

“That’s great! I can’t wait to find out what you want me to do. Shall we get started?” I asked with a bit more confidence.

“Straight down to business. I like it.” Kate said as she sat down at the desk, sweeping her arm across her body to point out the chair opposite, asking me to sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things should start moving more quickly now! 
> 
>  
> 
> Outfit for work and meeting- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=209871298


	4. PIZZA'S HERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Moving forward now, the next chapter will see a time jump with mentions of what has happened over the past month. Hopefully this is going well people!

“We start filming in August, so that’s a month for you to start working with Kate and the other actors that we have lined up for the cast. And I’m hoping that once we get into the swing of things, you’d be willing to stay for the duration of filming so we can get your input along the way?” Paul finished up explaining my part, but my focus wasn’t entirely on him. I couldn’t help but notice Kate looking at me and smiling at certain parts of my responses to Paul’s questions. 

“That sounds fine. I just need to speak to my boss about taking some time off. But I’d love to be there during filming. I’m so excited!” I beamed at him as well as Kate, both mirroring my expression back to me.

“Well that’s settled then. Welcome aboard!” Paul said extending his hand for me to shake, as did Kate. 

“Thank you so much for this opportunity. I still can’t believe you want me to do this! I’m going to study the script and make some notes and I’ll get back to you, see what you think and we can go from there, if that’s ok of course?!” I said, standing up and getting ready to leave.

“That sounds great Allison, I’ll get you a copy of the script as soon as possible.” Paul responded. 

“Where are you going?” Kate said as soon as Paul finished talking.

“I’m going home, I thought that we were going to talk about what I’d be doing and that was it?” I gave a weak smile to Kate, confusion seeping through.

“It’s only 6pm. We need to celebrate you joining the team! We could order some food and get to know you better seen as we will be working together for a while. What do you say?!” She finished her sentence with a big smile that no one could say no to. She looked to Paul, seeking back up for her plan, who nodded in agreement.

“Ok, I’ll stay only if we can get pizza. But I can’t stay late, I have to go to work tomorrow.” I gave in easily, Kate and Paul both giving small cheers in response. After Paul asked what I wanted on my pizza, I removed by blazer and undid a couple of my shirt buttons, allowing the vest underneath to show slightly. I also removed my boots and sat on the floor, my back against the sofa, getting comfortable. I leaned my head back against the sofa with my eyes shut, my hands rubbing over my face; the tiredness of the day crashing over me all at once. 

I reopened my eyes to see Kate sat next to me on the floor, giving me another dazzling smile.  
“So, tell me about yourself Allison.”

“Ok, um… I’m from England incase you didn’t notice…I have a degree in Forensic Psychology as well as a pHD. I moved to New York almost 2 years ago and I work for the NYPD… I’m a fan of comedy films, I love to read, listen to music and binge watch tv shows. I’m, uh… 28 years old and a Sagittarius… Anything else?” I list off with pauses, unsure of what she wanted to know.

“Where in England are you from? And yes I did notice thank you very much!” She said the last part doing a very good Maggie Smith impression. “Where did you work before the NYPD? Andy why New York?” She added as an after thought.

 

“I’m from the south of England, small town, nothing fancy. I lived there for the first 20 years of my life. Then I moved to London after I got my degree to work in a prison there. I worked there while I worked on my pHD, then after that I decided to apply to the NYPD in hopes I would be accepted. Normally they only accept American citizens, which I’m not (officially) but I guess they saw the work I had done and decided to give me a shot. And New York, well… New York is the city of dreams. It’s the city of my dreams and I fell in love with it after a family holiday a few years ago…” I realised I’d rambled on, but Kate was just sat listening intently to every word. 

“Sounds very impressive. Do you enjoy…. PIZZA’S HERE! I’LL GET IT!” her question was interrupted by the buzzer and she all but leapt up to get the door. 

Whilst she went to the door, I stood and went to the small kitchen area to get myself, Kate and Paul glasses out of the cupboard (the last one I checked for glasses, of course). I turned to ask what they wanted to drink as Kate came over with the boxes and set them on the counter, reaching over my head to get the plates as I filled the cups with water. I took Paul’s water over to him and he thanked me with a smile. God that man’s smile is contagious. I carry mine and Kate’s drinks back over to where we were previously talking and resumed my place on the floor, back against the sofa. Handing me the plates of pizza, Kate sat opposite me on the floor, with her legs crossed and took her plate from me. 

“Now, where were we?” she said as she took a bite out of her pizza.


	5. Am I Boring You Already?

We spent the rest of that Monday night chatting away until 10pm, just getting to know each other. After finishing the pizza, Paul said he had some work to do, so it was just Kate and I sat on the floor facing each other. She asked me about my childhood as an only child, what it was like to work in a prison, what I think of NYC and how I’m handling being here without my family. I responded and asked my own questions (what it’s like to work on SNL, who her favourite and least favourite hosts have been, what her favourite childhood memory is, etc.). We ended up giggling like little kids, hoping not to disturb Paul. 

By 10pm, I knew I needed to get to sleep soon, but I didn’t really want to leave. I was having too much fun. Kate Noticed me checking the time.

“Am I boring you already?” she said, hopefully not taking offence to me looking at my watch every 5 minutes for the past half an hour.

“What? No, don’t be silly. This has been the most fun I’ve had in ages. Honestly, you’re not boring me at all, it’s just that I have to be up at 6am tomorrow for work and I don’t want to be too tired. I’ve got a lot of stuff to get done tomorrow.” I rush out my explanation hoping the urgency proves my point.

“It’s fine! I understand, I imagine you need to concentrate on what you’re doing and being tired isn’t going to help that. I should probably get going too.” Praise this woman for being so kind!

“Definitely, concentration is key!” That was so dumb’ I think to myself as I shoot her finger guns. I stand up and pick up both of our plates and cups, walking over to Paul’s desk collecting his plate too. Kate stands, following me to the kitchen area so we can continue talking.

“I can give you a lift home if you want? Unless you drove here….” I trail off, my concentration fully on the plates I’m washing in the sink. 

“That would be great actually, I took the subway and I really can't be bothered with it tonight. Thank you.” She says as she drys the now clean plates. 

We both get ready to leave the office. I thank Paul once again for the opportunity and he hands me the script for the movie. I make a promise to look it over and get started on my notes as soon as I can. I then leave with Kate and we make our way to my car, her telling me where she lives on the way there. Once again, the destination isn’t far from my own apartment. We make small talk on the way, exchange numbers once we reach her home and promise to be in contact whenever we need someone. 

 

A month passes by quickly. I finish my notes for the script, passing them on to Paul, and when give the go ahead, passing on Kate’s character notes too. Kate and I text almost everyday, her sending me jokes and funny character ideas. Me sending her funny details of the more minor cases (such as someone’s home being burgled, but the culprit being caught in the garden with his head stuck between the metal fencing, all stolen possessions in tact.) as well as more questions so we can get to know each other better. She also offered me support when I phoned her from court one day, almost in tears because the defence lawyer tore me apart when I was being questioned on my ability to be an expert witness in a country with different laws than my home land. I was convinced I’d ruined all of our teams hard work. She cheered me up, gave me some encouraging words and when I phoned her later that day to say we won the case, she said ‘I told you so’ and told me not to doubt myself again.

Working for the NYPD is a dream come true, but as the first of August drew closer and closer I couldn’t wait to leave it behind for a while. It’s such hard work, but I love it. And after almost two years without taking a holiday, it was time to do something less taxing, but still as enjoyable. 

The first day of filming came around and I couldn’t wait to get on set to see how a movie is actually made. Film is my second passion in life, and to finally be on a real movie set is another dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first day on set!


	6. You Want Me...Wait?

I arrive at the location Paul emailed me a couple of days ago, it was a sound stage and I couldn’t wait to see what sets had been built there. the amount of time and skill gone into the sets isn’t lost on me. 

I park my car, and rushing to get started on the day I jog (yes, jog) to the doors. I see Paul and wave with the biggest smile on my face. But for once, he isn’t smiling.

“Paul, what’s going on? Is everything ok?” I ask as I reach him

“Hi Allison. My other lead isn't here. He was supposed to be here when Kate arrived at 7am. But he still hasn't turned up. He should be in makeup with Kate by now. We need to rehearse some scenes and he isn't here…. Um… actually, would you mind, you know, filling in for him until he gets here?” He rushes out after two long pauses. “I mean, you know the script so well, your notes are just spot on and will definitely elevate the actors. Please, it’s just until he gets here?!!” 

He’s practically begging me to do this. I’m not an actor, I can’t just pretend to be a cop. Although I have spent enough time with them over the past few years. 

“Um, you want me…wait, Paul, I’m not sure. I can’t act, you won’t get anything decent out of me and I’ll just ruin it!” I hate saying no, but I can’t do this. It’s not a talent I possess!

“Please Allison. We won’t film it, it’s just to do some blocking and make sure the lighting is ok and that we have enough cameras getting all the angles we want. Please, I wouldn’t ask if I was desperate!” Paul continues.

“Can I just have a few minutes, I’ll be back I promise!” I don’t wait for a reply and go on the hunt for Kate in the makeup department.

Luckily she's walking out of the room just as I run past it. I grab her arm and pull her along after me, looking for an empty room so we can talk. 

“Hey Al, what’s up? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Kate smiles, then it drops as she sees the expression on my face.  
“Paul wants me to fill in for the missing actor whilst you rehearse some scenes and I can’t! I’m terrified and I can’t act so thats no help! But I can’t say no, can I? I don’t want to let him down. But what if he fires me if I don-“ 

“ALLISON! Al, you can do this! We’re rehearsing a couple of scenes, I’m in them so if it helps, you’ll have me. I’ll be right there with you. It’s fine if you say no and he wont fire you for it! It’s only until Chris gets here.” She interrupts my quick rambles with her arms on my shoulders, holding me at arms length with a worried look on her face, managing to calm me down pretty quickly. We stand in silence as I think about it.

“ugh, fine. But as long as it isn’t filmed and only until this Chris guy shows up I’ll do it. But please don’t laugh at my inability to act.” I give in surprisingly quickly, even I’m shocked at myself.

“Great!” Kate drags me back out to where Paul is standing “She’s going to do it Paul!” she shouts over to him and he spins round with the smile I know and love back on his face.

“Brilliant! Lets get started then. PLACES!”


	7. You Idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that trying to think of a funny cop film idea is quite difficult, especially one that hasn't been done before! I might bring in some 'Dyke and Fats" sketch material, because I'm struggling a bit. But all credit goes to the geniuses that wrote it!

"Cut! That was great Allison! Really wonderful. Let's go again, but this time more emotion. Don't be afraid of the words" Paul said as he made his way to stand in front of me. I looked over to Kate as he walked away, my teeth gritted and showing a scared look. She just gave a weak smile back, I'm just glad she didn't laugh at my poor attempt at acting. 

"And action!" 

"You know you really should be more careful you know, I can't have a partner who is so careless. I need to be able to trust you with my life when we're out there" Kate delivers her line, voice raised as she steps closer and closer to me. 

"Yeah well, why the hell would you care about me so much. I'm doing my job, you haven't been hurt have you?!" I reply back, my tone matching hers, giving it my best shot to sound offended by her words, my defence system up. I don't move back from her, keeping a straight face as she stares at me. 

"I care because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" She all but screams back at me, grabbing my hips with a force that pulls me flush against her. 

With the height difference I can clearly see over the top of her head, but I slowly bring my eyes back down to meet hers, my hands resting on her waist and deliver the line that I've just read off the board (SNL style due to not knowing I'd be doing this). "How long have you been in love with me? You can't love me, I'm not worth loving." 

She holds eye contact "Since our first case. Then the way you'd look at me to make sure I was ok during the tougher cases. The times when we'd just sit and talk made me realise just how much I liked you, it all spiralled from there really. You're definitely worth it." she said in a timid voice. 

"Well that's good then, because that's when I fell in love with you too..." I lean down as if we were to kiss and 'CUT' is shouted by Paul from somewhere in the distance. 

We move away from each other, Kate's expression unreadable. I'm pretty sure my face reads 'Embarrassed, please don't make me do any more'. 

"That was fantastic you guys! Really really great chemistry there between you two. We've got everything we needed for that scene so let's move on shall we? Take a quick break while we get set up." Paul said as he walked away to talk to his assistant directors and producers.

"Was that ok, be honest please. Is there anything I should be doing differently?" I ask Kate. 

"That really was great, I don't know why you were so worried; you're talented! All I ask of you is to react how you would in that situation but just say the lines" she replied, bringing me into a quick hug. 

"Thank you, I really don't think I could do this if it was with anyone else. And thank you for not laughing at me" I reply, smiling as we disconnect from the hug. 

"Let's go, they're ready for us!" And with that I was dragged on to the set. 


	8. 'Fine I'll Do It'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one to get us moving!

After breaking for an hours lunch, in which Kate and I discussed the scenes we'd done already, we carried on rehearsals for the remaining scenes. As it was only rehearsals, the day was short and finished around 7pm. I'd spent the last couple of hours watching Kate improvise with other actors working on the film and chatting to Paul, whilst I ate my dinner. 

As it was announced we were done for the day, Paul called me over to where he and Kate stood. Both with an anxious look on their faces I prayed nothing had gone terribly wrong. 

"Hey Al" Kate said, still with that expression, but now a dimple graces her face. 

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"So, as you know you were filling in today until Chris showed up. Well it turns out he's broken his leg whilst on holiday and no one thought to let us know until an hour ago. So this being a cop movie with action scenes, he's been cut from the cast" Paul explained with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, which is understandable.

"Well that's no good. Do you know who's going to replace him?" I asked, genuinely concerned for the films future. 

“Well, we were hoping you'd do it..." 

"What... you want me to... what?..." my fish impression made a comeback and I stared between Kate and Paul, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to find the words I needed. 

"I asked Kate what she thought earlier and we both agree that you'd be great in the role opposite her as the other lead. I think you've got great chemistry based on what I saw earlier today, you know the script and you're talented" Paul was good at building you up, but I just don't know. I'd normally go to Kate with this, but from what Paul said I already know what she'd say. 

Then out of no where I heard a "fine, I'll do it" and then I was embraced by Kate in the best hug I'd ever received, and then I realised that I'd said those words. 

I hugged her back and we started jumping around in circles in excitement. 

What have I gotten myself into? 


	9. Come Here Often?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also decided I might take some ideas from the Ghostbusters plot and work them into this. Again all credit to the amazing writers of the best film of 2016.

Production of the film was postponed for a week as the script needed to be revised to make sure it all made sense with the character change. And then we were right back to work the following Monday at 5am ready to go- no rehearsal.

"Ok, scene 1 take 1 for 'Detectives' ...aaand ACTION!" 

The extras in the scene start first- walking around and having 'conversations' with each other in the fake police department set. 

I walk over to my desk and sit in the leather swivelling chair, sipping at an empty mug and pick up a sheet of paper to 'read'. Kate pulls up next to me having pushed off against her desk in her own chair, landing in front of me and leans her arms on my desk. 

"So, Detective Nichols. Come here often?" She says in a flirty voice.

"Why Detective Bell, yes, yes I do. What do can I do for you buddy?" I reply to her, glancing up from the paper to meet her eyes. She smiles at me. 

"Can we take the next case that gets phoned in, no matter what it is. We just take it." she says, sitting up with a beaming smile. 

And with that the phone on my desk 'rings'. I pick it up, nod, make eye contact with Kate and smile. No ones speaking on the other end; dear god, I'm acting! 

I put the phone down, smile even wider than before and prepare to deliver my line. 

"How do you feel about possibly haunted houses?" My smile turns to a smirk as her eyes widen

"Well, they're ok I guess”. I jump out of my chair, Kate’s eyes following me as she says her line. 

"Good because we've got our next case!”. I move around my desk as I speak, walk behind Kate’s chair, spin her around and push her out the door.

"AND CUT- that was great! Let's reset and go again"  
  

—————————————

The first day of filming finished at 9pm. What a day! We got 3 scenes completed, and with the amount of laughter I'm surprised we got them! Over the course of the day I'd grown more relaxed and comfortable in front of the camera, I even managed to improvise with Kate, but she's the master so it won’t become a frequent thing. 

As the final 'cut' was called for the day we headed back to our dressing rooms to grab our belongings. I turned off the lights and headed to Kate's room.

"Knock knock... hey, I'm heading home. Do you need a lift?" I asked in a quiet voice, having noticed she'd grown tired as we were finishing our last scene.

"Hey, come in. That would be really great, I'm going to be another 10 minutes or so if that's ok. I just need to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable and get this makeup off too" she gestured for me to take a seat on the sofa in her room. 

"That's fine, take your time".

With that she pulled out some sweatpants and a long sleeved top from her bag, changed quickly and set to work on removing the make up. 

"You know, I don't know why they put so much makeup on you. You have like perfect skin. It's annoying actually". I say, her eyes meet mine in the mirror and I poke out my tongue, which she does in return with a slight blush.

"I know, I hate it- this amount of makeup just irritates my skin. Oh yeah, what else about me annoys you, huh?" She maintains the eye contact, still wiping off the makeup.

"Ok, I actually have a small list of things. Number 1- you're ability to make people laugh all the time. 2- you can sing. 3- you're ability to play more than one musical instrument and 4- the fact that you're just good at everything you do!" 

"Well then, I apologi-" I stop her mid sentence as she turns in her chair.

"Don't you dare apologise, I actually like that you've got so many talents. I'm proud to call you my friend!" I say, getting up and pulling her to her feet. 

"Are you ready? Let's go, I think I remember the way to your house!"


	10. Good God Woman.

“You know, I’m really glad you decided to do this…” Kate said, as we were eating lunch together on set a couple of weeks in to filming.

“I’m glad I did too. I knew it would be fun, but the stress of having never done this before might be getting to me a bit.” I look up and meet her eyes, she gives me a weak smile in return to my confession.

“You don’t need to worry about that! You’re doing so well, people are going to love you in this movie. Mark my words.” 

“ugh… I forgot people are actually going to see this!” I flop down against the back of the sofa in my dressing room and slowly slide down so I’m sat on the floor.

“Oh stop it Al, honestly, if you weren’t good enough for this, we wouldn’t have asked you! You know what, I’m glad you're doing this because I’m more comfortable with you than I would have been with the original actor or his replacement. Especially with the scenes were doing today.” Kate joins me on the floor, sitting in front of me with legs crossed.

“Really? You’re the only reason I said yes, if we’re being honest here. I really enjoyed the rehearsals and I felt comfortable with you too. I still do.” I meet her gaze.

“Well that’s settled then. We’re both as comfortable as can be. We’re happy as can be!”

“Good! Now lets get back to work!” I pull her up with me and we walk out to go to the set.

 

————————————

Paul briefs us on the next scene we have to film. 

“Ok, now this scene is different than the others. This will require some improvised actions. You know the lines that need to be said and their order, but what you do in the scene is really up to you. You also know what it ends with your characters kissing. So as long as you keep those things in mind, I trust you to get there successfully. Take your places.” He looks between Kate and I as he talks. I look to Kate for reassurance when he mentions kissing, hoping she picks up on the nerves.

We walk over to our marks (hers are red tape marks, mine are green). In my head I’m running over the lines that have to be said in the scene, thinking of appropriate actions that match the words. Just before ‘action’ is shouted I hear …

“You’ll be fine, just make sure you kiss me!” 

Good God Woman.

 

“ACTION!”

“You know, since you said you loved me you haven’t done anything to prove it.” Kate says, sitting at my desk on the set of the precinct. 

“I know, I just wasn’t sure you wanted me to so I was waiting for you to make the first move…” I reply, leaning my back against the closed office door, my eyes meeting the floor by the end of the sentence.

“Why should I have to make the first move, Detective Nichols?” Her flirty voice returned, challenging me.

“Detective Bell, that isn’t a good enough reason…” I stare at her, trying to match my tone to hers. 

About 10 seconds pass before I push off against the door, striding over to Kate with her eyes following every move, I push her around in my swivelling chair to face me, and with that lean down to kiss her.

She ‘kisses back’, standing so it’s easier to do so. Her hands make their way to my hair, while mine roam around her back and hips. 

“AND CUT! THAT WAS BRILLIANT YOU TWO! We don’t need to go again. We got everything we needed. Perfection!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the two detectives share a room at the precinct; there are two desks in their shared office.


	11. "Let Me Help You Up, Grandma"

A month had passed since that great day. How could I deny my feelings, albeit newly discovered feelings, for a certain blonde actress. She continued to support me with all of my acting woes, no matter how small or idiotic they were. And today was no different with a more personal matter.

I was led on the floor in my dressing room. I wasn't needed for the next couple of hours, so I decided to try and ease the pain I was in.

*Knock Knock Knock*

“Come in!” I shouted back.

“Hey, can I join you? I’ve got some time, there’s a problem with the camer-“ Kate stops mid sentence as she sees me led flat on my back on the floor.  
“What in the world are you doing?” 

“I’m lying on the floor, what does it look like?!” I look up and meet her eyes, she’s upside down in my vision but slowly moves to my side so I can see her better.

“But why!?” She then takes this opportunity to jump on me. Yep. She lands with her thighs either side of my hips, my face screws up in pain.

“Because it’s the only position I can be in for more than 30 seconds without my back killing me. You were there yesterday when I landed that stunt wrong!” I move my hands out from under her legs and grip at her wrists lightly so I can move without her falling off.

“Oh, sorry, sorry! I completely forgot. Do you need anything? I can move if you want. Am I hurting you?” She rushes out.

“No, no it’s fine. I don’t need anything- just some company! Actually. could you stay where you are, you’re actually helping for some reason…” I trail off hoping she doesn’t think I’m some weirdo.

“I can do that. Oh I’m helping am I, or do you just like this position we’re in?” She raises her eyebrows suggestively.

‘Of course I like the position we’re in’ I think to myself but move past it quickly, instead I just make conversation. Things along the lines of ‘what happened to the camera’, ’how in the world did you manage to break it?!’, ‘Time is going so quickly, we’re nearly done filming’ and other random questions inbetween- forever learning new things about each other. We spend hours talking, only moving once to get in a more comfortable position (me rolling her off to my side so that we can lay facing each other on our sides). 

 

A knock at my door interrupts our laughter.

“Back to it I guess. Let me help you up, grandma….” She jumps up at the knocking and then looks back to me struggling, laughing as she grips my arms to help me stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little break from the filming aspect.


	12. Oh How Time Flies

It was now December. Oh how time flies when your making a movie.

With December comes Christmas, snow (in NYC, not England sadly) and more importantly- MY BIRTHDAY!! Which just so happens to be today. Hurrah!

We’d just finished filming another scene at the precinct. The scenes between me and Kate have gotten more relationship based over the past month as we’re filming the second half of the movie now. We’ve been out and about in NY, including as much of the christmas atmosphere the city has to offer as possible in our scenes (the film is set for a winter release next year, so it makes sense really!). 

As the filming for the day came to an end, all of the lights on set turned off. I reached for Kate, who was sat right next to me, in fright. I don’t like pitch black open spaces; you never know what’s there! Then I see blurs of light and then the opening lines to ‘Happy Birthday’ begin.

‘Why must people embarrass me like this?’

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ALLISON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!” I hear everyones lovely singing and then Kate’s voice loudly in my right ear.  
“Thank you so much guys, you didn’t have to get me a cake!” Hopefully the appreciation was clear in my voice. 

I take a good look at the cake; a detectives badge with “NICHOLS” written on it in gold icing. I snap a quick picture with my phone and ask who wants a slice. 

 

—————————————————

After everyone has a slice of cake (that’s a lot of people and a lot of cake), we start shutting down production for the night. Heading off our separate ways to get ready to go home.

“Allison, Hey. Do you have a minute?” Kate asks as I’m shutting my dressing room door.

“Hey, yeah of course I do.” I smile when I see her. ‘I have all the time in the world for you’ I think.

“Great, come with my grandma!” Her new favourite nickname for me.

“Do I need to remind you that you are in fact older than me by 3 years. Whose the grandma now, huh?!” I follow behind her and poke her in the sides making her jump as I ask my question.

We reach her dressing room and she quickly hands me a small wrapped box, ignoring my question.

“Happy Birthday, it’s nothing special but I wanted to get you something. It’s not everyday you turn 29 years old! It’s your last year as a twenty-something!” She’s nervous for some reason, but I can’t tell why. 

I tear open the stripy wrapping paper (similar to the many pairs of stripy socks I own) and pull off the lid to the small box. Inside is a picture frame. I turn it over to reveal the picture.

“You framed this?”

“Of course I did, it’s the day we became best friends!” 

The picture was of us standing in the ‘haunted house’ set, two stunt men behind us mid flip, our arms raised as if we’d just hit them as they approached from behind. We were both smiling at the camera. It was my favourite day on set; stunts and laughter filled the day.

“Thank you so much, it’s the best present I’ve ever been given” I pull her into a hug and squeeze her tight.

“Don’t mention it…” she whispers in response, squeezing me back.


	13. "There's No Way Of Knowing..."

After leaving the set, Kate suggests we go out to a bar to celebrate my last year before the big 3-0! I agree, but suggest we drop my car off at home and take a taxi, because I’m responsible like that. 

We end up at a small bar just 20 minutes away from my apartment, find a small booth in the corner and the drinks just keep coming. People are buying our drinks because it was announced by Kate (with a few drinks in her system) that it was my birthday and they recognise Kate, but whose complaining!   
We sit in our booth, the chatter of other people creating a warm atmosphere in the dimly lit pub. Honestly, there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now than here with Kate, laughing away at everything in our drunken state, her worse than me. At around 1am, we agree its time to go home. I suggest Kate comes back with me because I don’t trust her to make it to her front door in the state she’s in. When I voice those concerns she just sticks out her tongue, gives me an exaggerated wink and trips over the air. How she managed to do that whilst standing still I will never know. But it proves my point and she agrees.

Hailing a taxi, walking up the flight of stairs to my apartment and getting the key in the door sounds like an easy task, but with a very drunk Kate and little coordination on my part, it takes longer than it should have. I manage to get Kate situated on the bed in my spare room, take off her shoes and get her under the duvet. She’s out like a light and I sit on the end of the bed to gather my thoughts, but slowly feel my eyes close, and I too am out like a light.

—————————————— 

“Ahhhhh…… *THUD* Ouch!” 

I wake with a start, sitting bolt upright at the noise. I look around and remember the previous nights events. Drinking, laughter, Kate,,, Oh Kate!! I lean over and see her led on the floor. 

“Yo! Why you on the floor?” I ask in a groggy broken voice.

“There’s no way of knowing…” She replies, words muffled by the floor. 

“Are you ok? Would you like a glass of water?” I get up slowly (unsure of my ability to move at this point), kneel down next to Kate and slowly rub her back. 

“Yeah, that would be gre-“ 

She cuts herself off and jumps up quickly, running out of the room. My suspicions of where she went are confirmed when I hear the unmistakable sound of someone being sick into a toilet. I grab a glass of water and follow her into the bathroom, where I find her slumped over the toilet, cheek resting on the seat. Just as I pass her the glass she's sick again; reaching forward, I gather her hair and rub her back again until she stops.

“Are you done? Have some water” I pass her the glass, watching to make sure she doesn't throw that up too.

“Ok, I think I’m done now. Thank you’ She stands up like a newborn deer taking its first steps, I offer her my arm as stability and we make our way to my living room where she lays down on her back, arm over her eyes and groans.

“So, guess who's never drinking ever again? That’s right… Me! Why did you convince me to do that?” She whines, arm still over her eyes.

I reach over and pull her arm away from her face “I didn’t do anything, it was your idea!!” 

“Well it wasn’t a very good one and you could have said no!”

Im about to reply when there’s a knock at my door.

“I could have but I didn’t! And I wanted to spend time with you outside of work, is that a crime?” I retort on my way to the front door. I swing it open with a wide smile on my face, a smile that grows when I see who it is.

“Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this chapter; I'm not great at writing so hopefully this is acceptable!


	14. "Or Would You Prefer 'Dumpling'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for some homophobic language at the end. Nothing too harsh because it makes me sad, but hopefully kit adds to the story.

“We’re here for your birthday darling! We know it was yesterday, but I knew you had work to do.” My mum says as she hugs me close.

“Happy birthday my little dumpling. I can’t believe it, 29 years old! You’re so old now!” My dad says as he steps around my mum to give me a hug too.

“Ha!” I hear being snorted from my living room. “See, I told you, you’re old now grandma!” 

“Whose that?” My mum asks, trying to peer round me to see who was talking.

“Oh, that’s Kate! She’s my best friend and I work with her on the movie.” I smile brightly at my parents hoping there won’t be too many questions.

“Aww, you’re my best friend too!” I jump as Kate’s arm slings itself around my waist, a hand resting on my hip. “Hi, Kate McKinnon, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” she extends her free hand out to my parents.

“Hi I’m Dave and this is my wife Susan. We’re Allison’s parents. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” My dad shakes her hand and smiles, my mum matches his actions.

“Did you have plans dumpling?” My dad asks me, ‘Lord, stop with the nickname’ I think as we walk to sit in the living room.

“No, no plans. How about lunch, and then we could go for a walk around Central Park. It’s beautiful with the snow!” I ask, the thought of the snow making me giddy.

“That sounds wonderful, Kate would you like to join us?” My mum turns towards the blonde in question, who looks just about ready to throw up again. 

“As long as you don’t mind, I’d love to join you!” 

“Great, are we ready to go?” 

“Give us a minute mum, we need to get ready. We only just got up!” I respond, dragging Kate behind me to get our shoes and run a brush through our hair, looking slightly more presentable.

“You don’t have to come with us if you’re busy. They won’t mind” 

“I’m not busy. I’m just hungover and need food and fresh air, I want to come with you Al. Or would you prefer ‘dumpling’?!” She says as she pulls on her shoes, standing behind me as I brush my hair in the mirror.

“Don’t you start with that too. I really need to find a nickname for you.” I meet her eyes in the mirror, she just giggles and moves to go out the door.

—————————————————

Kate was right, food and fresh air was just what we needed. Kate was already looking much better, and I almost felt back to normal, but she had been a lot more hungover than I. We were now walking through snowy Central Park, jackets done up to the top and hands in pockets.  
“So Kate, do you have a special man in your life?” My dad asks, his nose bright red from the cold.

“Um, my son Nino… who is a cat!?” Kate responds with a bright smile. Her and my dad seem to be getting on great having found they have lots in common over lunch. 

“Aww, no, what about a boyfriend, or husband?” My mum asks. ‘Way to go mum, ask someone you just met a very personal question’.

“Oh, no no no! No husband or boyfriend for me!” She laughs off the question. My mum mistakes the laughter for something else and carries on talking.

“Oh honey, I’m sure you just haven’t found the right man yet. Don’t worry!” 

“I’m not really looking for ‘the right man’. But someone has caught my eye.” Kate answers, hopefully not offended by my mother.

“Ohh really! What’s his name? Where’d you meet?”

“Susan will you calm down!” My dad tries his best to stop the excited woman. She loves this stuff. 

“It’s fine Dave. I’d rather not name names, but I work with her”. 

“Her?” Oh, here we go.

“Yep, she’s really great. Very talented and smart, makes me laugh and we have a good time together.” Kate continues on, mistaking my mothers word as a cue to carry on.

“That’s disgusting. You shouldn’t be with a woman, that’s just wrong! Why would you… You just haven’t found the right man yet!” My mum shrieks out, getting closer and closer to Kate. 

“That’s enough, stop it. Just because their your views, doesn’t mean it’s everybody else’s. I think we should leave.” I step between her and Kate, pushing my mum back and away from us. 

“Kate, lets go”


	15. "That's Not The Point!"

“Kate, I’m so sorry about my mum. I had no idea she would say all of that to someone she’d just met. I should have warned you on her opinions, but I didn’t think that topic would come up. God, I’m such an idiot. I could have stopped her earlier or prevented that from happening at all. I’m sor-“

“If you apologise one more time I’m leaving. Honestly it’s fine. It’s nothing I haven’t heard before, I’m used to it” She gives me a weak smile from where she’s sat on her sofa.

“Why would you leave me in your apartment?…. That’s not the point! The point is, that shouldn’t of happened and you shouldn’t have to be used to hearing that!” We were sat on her sofa, the words spilling out after the silent walk back to her home. I was too afraid to say anything in the open New York City streets, but it felt safer to do so indoors.

“It’s just a fact. Not everyone is going to live the way I live my life, but it’s not their life so it doesn’t matter. As long as I’m happy, it doesn’t matter what they say.” 

“It matters to me that she said those things. I wish they didn’t affect me as much but they really do”. I pull me knees up to my chest, trying to find some security in myself. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kate says as she angles her body towards mine, on leg slightly raised off the floor and angled towards me. 

“Umm…” I turn my body towards her, position remaining the same.

”Well… Her words scare me.” I’m greeted with a confused expression in return.

“If she feels that way about strangers, how will she feel about her own daughter?” My eyes meet Kate’s, understanding clouding her expression. “How will she react when I tell her that I’m in a relationship, and that it’s with a woman? That I’m gay. She’ll just give me the same speech you heard earlier. She’ll be so disappointed in me.” Tears spill down my cheeks and I’m pulled into a hug, Kate’s arms stretching around my bent knees. 

“Shhh. It’s ok” she leans back. “You won’t disappoint her, you’re her daughter! She’ll support you, it might take some time for her to adjust her views, but she loves you no matter what!” She gives me a reassuring smile, wiping the tears from my face.

“Thanks…” I whisper.

“I do have one question though. You said a while back that you’ve introduced your parents to everyone you’ve dated in the past. Didn’t they know then?” she gives me a quizzical look.

“I only ever introduced them as my friend. The girls never really liked it when I did that, but when I explained it to them they sort of understood. The relationships never lasted very long, and my parents didn't question it when they never saw my ‘friend’ again. You know, I just got so busy with work, then moving and more work that I just stopped looking. But now that I’m settled here and the movies nearly done, I hope I find someone to share my life with. It’s pretty lonely in this city.” I finish my explanation, and with that I’m reminded…

“Whose this girl you’ve got your eye on then?!” I say with a smile and stretch my legs out over the top of hers.


	16. "I Hate Technology"

At around 6pm, I leave Kate’s apartment ready to face my mother at her hotel. My father doesn’t have a problem with who people love/date, he just wants happiness in the world. Despite his happier, more accepting views, I haven’t disclosed to him either. 

At the hotel, where I find my parents at the bar, we discuss the days earlier events in which I walked away from them with Kate. My dad stays quiet, my mum doing all the talking; trying to justify her earlier words towards Kate. When voices start getting raised I suggest we carry on the conversation in their room, where I’m prepared to tell them everything they didn’t know about their daughters personal life.

—————————————— 

 

“ALLISON MY LITTLE DUMPLING?” Kate screams at my from my kitchen.

“WHAT DIMPLES?” Really, it’s the best nickname I could think of for her.

“WHATS YOUR WIFI PASSWORD?”   
“Getting free wifi like a dope ass ho, the password starts with- Oh hey, thought you were still in the kitchen.” I turn a nice shade of red as Kate catches me singing ‘Back Home Ballers’ to myself in my bedroom mirror.

“Did you just call me a ho?!” she gives me a mock offended look, hand coming to rest over her heart.

“What? Pshh, no…I would never! The wifi password is ‘AAALLLIII’. Don’t give me that look, it’s just easy to remember!” 

Kate lays down on my bed on her back, typing in the password on her phone. I lay next to her, where she turns her head so our eyes meet.

“So, how are you feeling?” She puts her phone down on her stomach, showing me her full attention.

“Fine I guess. My parents know now, which is a weight off my shoulders, you know; I don’t have to hide who I am from them anymore. It’s just a waiting game to see if my mum warms up to the idea. You know, she wasn’t happy when I told her that you were the first person I told about me being a lesbian. My dad just wants me to be happy and is going to keep me in the loop on how things are progressing with my mother back in England. But to summarise- I’m happy they know and I can move on with that and finally be open and in a relationship that I won’t have to hide… Whenever that happens!” I finish my monologue by meeting her eyes again.

“I’m proud of you, you know.” She smiles and turns on her side to face me, her phone falling between us.

“Really. Why?” 

“Even though you were scared, you still shared a big part of your life with someone that you knew might react negatively towards you. I’m proud because you didn’t let fear stop you.” She brings her right arm over to my hip and pulls me so I’m laying on my side next to her. She slowly starts to lean in and just as I think she’s about to kiss me, the blaring noise of ‘What’s new Pussycat’ interrupts.

God dammit, I hate technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some influences for this chapter are "Back Home Ballers", one of my all time favourite Kate outfits is included in this video. And the second is John Mulaney's 'Salt and Pepper Diner' story. Listen to it ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYIwPu50Fic ), it's really great.


	17. Cake By The Ocean?

Back to work. Back to the land of make believe. 

It was nice having a few days off to enjoy what christmas in NYC has to offer. But I couldn’t really take everything in; my mind was elsewhere. Such as that one day when Kate nearly kissed me. KISSED ME! And thanks to Paul, was interrupted before anything could actually happen. Kate answered her phone and once done, replayed the conversation as it regarded the filming schedule, which will only last another month.

This was the first day back, and now we have a countdown to when shooting will be done. Time has flown by so fast, I’ve only blinked and almost 5 months have passed. 

—————————————————————

I was in the wardrobe trailer, stood in black fitted jeans and a black vest top, waiting to be given the shirt I had to wear (because continuity is important on the big screen!) when Kate walked in looking glum, as if she’d been crying.  
“Hey Dimples, how’s it going?” She ignored me, grabbed the clothes bag from the railing and walked out towards her dressing room.

I apologise to the wardrobe assistant and run out after her, “Kate, Kate slow down” I gently grasp her arm when I reach her and she turns to me, tears streaming down her face. I bring her into my arms and we walk slowly to her dressing room. I sit her down, taking all her bags from her and take a seat on my knees, on the floor in front of her trying to make eye contact, my hands resting on her top of her knees.

“Nino…” She whimpers and lets out more tears.

“What’s happened to Nino? Is he ok?” She knows I love that cat just as much as she does.

“I took him to the vet to get injections, but he has to stay because they found a fur ball in his stomach. He needs surgery to remove it.” She plays with her fingers. “I don’t know why I’m crying! I know he’s going to be fine, I’m just being silly. Ignore me!” 

“I won’t ignore you when you’re crying, and you’re not being silly, dimples! You love that cat so much, so obviously you’re worried about him, it’s perfectly normal. I’m sure he’s going to be fine, I bet the nurses are giving him so much love right now; he’ll be pampered!”

“You’re right. He’ll love all the attention he’s getting!” She coughs and slowly brings her eyes up to meet mine “You know… I can see straight down your top” She gives me a cheeky wink.

I quickly sit up straighter so her view is lost… “Lucky you!” I wink back at her, stand and hand her clothes bag back to her “Just get ready!” and leave the room to finish getting dressed.

————————————————

We’re sat at the desks on set again, doing ‘paper work’ and stealing quick glances at each other. A small radio on Kate desk plays ‘Cake By The Ocean’. The sound is turned up and Kate gets up from her desk, dancing over to me.

“What are you doing Sam? I’m trying to get this done” I ask her, in what I’m hoping is an annoyed tone.

“I’m not doing anything Clair, just having a bit of fun” She replies walking over to my side of the desk, dancing close to me.

“Well have fun on your side of the office” She continues to mime the words and dance as I say my line.

“Would you like some cake by the ocean?”

“No thank you” I reply with my eyes on the paper in front of me.

She leans in closer and her face is practically pressed against my neck “Would you like some cake by the ocean?” 

“I already told you” She pushes her face closer somehow and that’s when I can’t handle it anymore. I break down laughing; the dancing and miming becoming too much for me to handle.

“I’m sorry guys. I’ll get it this time” I don’t think I can do this scene again if I can’t get through it this time. She’s killing me and she knows it.

 

————————————————

“AND CUT!! GREAT WORK LADIES AND GENTS! GO HOME! THATS A WRAP ON ‘DETECTIVES’ FOR ALLISON LEWIS AND KATE MCKINNON!” Paul says over the speaker system in the large set.

We made it, we actually made it to the last day of filming! I can’t believe that I, Allison Lewis, star opposite Kate McKinnon (and other very talented people) in a film that’s going to be seen by thousands, if not millions, of people! 

I go around and hug everyone, saying my thank you’s and you’re welcomes (to the people who I have offered my advice to- you know, the job I was originally hired to do!). I get to Paul and embrace him for a good minute, unable to find the words of appreciation I have for him. I just pull back, look at him and he nods in understanding.

“Thank you so much. We’ve got you something to show how much we appreciate you doing this”. Paul pulls away from the hug and turns to reveal Kate holding a large bouquet of flowers and a giant card with ‘Thank You’ on the front.

I take the flowers and card from Kate, and the tears just pour down my face; I don’t want to leave this little family I’ve found myself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More inspiration for this chapter came from SNL- Emily Blunt breaking Kate in the robot sketch is my new favourite thing in this world.


	18. 'Love Mum and Dad'

It was now christmas day. I’d been back to work for a couple of days at the NYPD, just to get caught up on what I’d missed, before going home for the christmas weekend; files of work to go through in tow. 

With my family in England, christmas has become a lonely affair. With work commitments neither my parents or myself could travel the ‘pond’ and see each other. This year I’m glad of that; my mother still hasn’t come around to the idea of me one day marrying a woman (long term goals people!), and that’s fine- I’m giving her time. Just like I needed time to come to terms with it myself. 

I sit on my living room floor, files of work spread out around me, notebook and pen on my lap; Michael Buble’s christmas album playing in the background. The snow falling outside just adding to the atmosphere. What a time to be alive!

Knocking on my door interrupts me; confused as to who would be there, I swing the door open to reveal a delivery man. Surprised he would be working on Christmas Day, I greet him warmly and thank him for the box. Shutting the door I wish him a Merry Christmas.

I grab scissors, and tear through the tape on the box. Inside is a neatly wrapped orange box, a small silver bow attached in the corner. I open it carefully as not to rip the paper (yes, I’m one of those people) and find a simple cardboard box. Inside I find a beautiful photo frame, I remove the christmas card to see a picture of my mum, dad and myself at my graduation from university. I place it down gently and open up the card to see my dads childlike handwriting inside.

‘Dear Dumpling,

Merry Christmas! 

Sorry we couldn’t be there with you, maybe next year we can come up and stay until New Year and you can show us what Christmas is really like in NYC.   
We wanted to get you a present, but we weren’t really sure on what you’d want or need, so we decided on the frame and chose a special picture.

We chose this picture in particular because that’s a day we’ve never been more proud of you. We knew you’d graduate with flying colours, and then you went on to get your pHD (we don’t have a picture of that day) and our pride just continued to grow. Then you left England, and to see you successful in America just builds on that pride. And then a couple of weeks ago, you came out. I know it took your mother by surprise, but we’ve never been more proud of you than we were in that moment (even if it did take her longer to realise). You will never be a disappointment to us. 

Continue working hard, and maybe by the time we see you again, you’ll have met someone and be happily in love. I’ll tell you now, that will be another proud moment. We just want you to be happy, no matter what you do or who you love.

Enjoy the snow- God knows we didn’t get any here!

Love,

Mum and Dad

xxxxxxxxx’ 

And that’s how I ended up sat on the floor, clutching a christmas card with a dog that had googley eyes stuck on it, crying my eyes out, when Kate walked in.


	19. "BAKE OFF!"

“Hey, hey hey. Why are you crying, dumpling?” Kate says putting her bag down on the sofa and crouching down next to me as best she can, trying not to mess up the files around me. Upon hearing the nickname I just crying harder. I hand her the card which she reads, tears start to stream down her face too.

“This is good, Al. She’s finally come around. I told you, you’re their daughter! You’d never disappoint them. They love you no matter what.” I bring her into a hug and mumble a quiet ‘thank you’ into her neck. 

“Wait, how’d you get in? Why are you here, shouldn’t you be with your family?” I ask her, pulling out of the hug. 

“I opened the front door, how else would I get in?! I’m here to see if you wanted to come with me and have dinner with my family. I knew you’d be alone today, and no one should be alone on christmas!” She wipes the tears from my cheeks, a hopeful smile on her face.

“I don’t wan’t to intrude on your family christmas, I’d feel bad. How about this, tomorrow we spend the day binge watching ‘The Great British Bake Off’ and eat all of the chocolate we can get our hands on?” 

“You wouldn’t be intruding, but I do like the sound of that plan. You know I love that show!” Kate shifts to sit on the edge of the sofa, her hands on my shoulders and gives me a shake to emphasise her point.

“Good, now I’m sorry but I’m kicking you out. Go have fun with your family!” I stand, pulling her with me and start walking to the door.

“Alriiight, fine. My place. Tomorrow. All of the chocolate. 10am.” she says as she opens the front door.

“Thank you for coming over, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun!” and with that I shut the door and make my way back to my circle of folders to continue working.

 

—————————————————————————

“BAKE OFF!!” Kate shouts in my face as she opens the door to me at 10am the next day.

“Bake off to you too! You’re lucky it was me and not some random stranger when you opened that door!” I walk into her home still in my santa covered, light blue pyjamas. I notice a large christmas tree stood in front of the window; multicoloured lights reflecting in the glass. 

I turn around to Kate, take in her festive pyjama set (reindeers and snowmen scattered over a dark red fabric, how lovely) and hand her the small gift I had gotten her.

“Aww, you didn't have to get me a gift Al” She looks genuinely grateful and she doesn't even know what it is yet. 

“It’s nothing much, I just wanted to get you something as a thank you… You’ve been so kind to me, since the first day we met really. You know… I can honestly say that you're my first real friend that I’ve made here. And I’m just really grateful that I met you.” I try and hold eye contact for my entire little speech, hoping that my expression conveys what I’m trying to say. 

“I’m grateful that I met you too, but you didn't need to get me anything to prove that!”

“Ok fine, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Now open it!” I lightly tap her arm as a signal to hurry up and open it.

“Lovely wrapping by the way, love the stripy paper! It reminds me of those socks you have!” She says as she tears at the paper gently ‘God woman, you’ve noticed my socks!?’ 

She rips off the remaining paper, opens the box lid to reveal a picture frame. ‘Please like the picture, please like it’ I think to myself as she turns over the frame. The photo I’d chosen was from my birthday on set. We’d taken a picture in my dressing room together, me holding the frame she’d gotten me as a gift. The biggest smiles we could muster, were spread on our faces. Upon closer inspection, in the reflection of the mirror you could see that Paul was making a funny face as he walked past the room.

“Frames seem to be our thing, you know. And we both love looking back on memories; I just wanted to share one of my favourites with you.” I talk at her rather than to her, just trying to fill the silence as she looks at the picture.

“It’s beautiful, thank you Allison.” She hugs me tight, then walks over to her fire place; rearranges a few things so that the frame sits proudly in the centre. 

She picks it back up “You know what, lets take a picture with it. This is a memory too. Our first christmas!” She picks up her phone, snaps the picture, sends it to me and places the frame down in it’s new home.

“It’s bake off time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bake off is my favourite show, and it's the final episode of the season next Wednesday which makes me sad :(


	20. 'Quite The Story'

During the week between Christmas and New Year I decided that I was going to frame the photo Kate and I had taken on boxing day and give it to her in another frame for her birthday. However plans changed. I ended up bringing it along to a New Year’s Eve party we both attended, managing to sneak the frame in to another picture we took together. New plan- frame that photo and give it to her for her birthday as well as the boxing day picture. 

Let’s just say she loved it and caught on to my plan.

—————————————

Months passed by and it was now July, me returning to work full time and Kate returning to SNL. I made it to a few of the shows and loved every second of it; everyone there is so talented and love what they do. 

I was sat in my office (my real office, not a set one!) when my phone rang. It was Paul. 

“Hello Allison, am I interrupting you?” he asked in a polite tone.

“Hi Paul! Not at all, I’m just sat having some lunch by myself. What can I do for you?” 

“Great. Well as you know the ‘Detectives’ is coming out in mid September and we need to get the press aware of it. I was wondering if you’d be willing/able to do some interviews and other press related stuff for the movie? You’d be with Kate.” He informs me.

“You want me? But I’m not famous, people don’t know who I am. How will I convince anyone to see it?!” I stutter out quickly into my phone.

“Yes, we want you to do it! I know you love the movie, and when people see you and Kate together in interviews they’ll see for themselves how great you two are and will want to see the movie. I have faith in you!” He laughs off my stuttering response.

“Ugh… I can’t believe I’m saying this… fine I’ll do it. As long as I’m not doing it by myself, I’ll do it.” I sigh as I give in.

“Great! That’s great! I’ll email you the details! See you soon!” He hangs up before I can get out a ‘goodbye’ and I put the phone back down on the receiver. 

Great. Just great. 

How in the world am I supposed to promote a film?!

————————————————————

Turns out promoting a film is quite fun when you’ve got the funniest woman alive sat next to you. We were just finishing up the first interview.

“So Kate, we know you from SNL, Ghostbusters and Masterminds. What drew you to this movie; although it’s very funny, it’s got some serious aspects that we’re not used to seeing from you?” The interviewer asked.

“I agree, it is a very funny movie, but I was drawn to the serious side of it. I wanted to show people that I can do more than just comedy, which I love doing don’t get me wrong. Hopefully people will see that I’m not a one trick pony. I’m a many tricks pony” She makes big hand gestures and finishes her answer with a finger gun and an arm slung over the back of her chair.

“So Allison, you’re a new kid on the block. For the people who don’t know who you are, give us a brief overview and how you ended up working on the film” That’s a polite way of saying ‘you’re a nobody, why are you here?!’.

“So new that this is the first time I’ve ever done any kind of acting! Well, as you can tell I’m from England. I live in New York and for my day job I work with the NYPD as a forensic psychologist. I was brought on as a consultant for the actors, but the actor who was supposed to be the lead opposite Kate dropped out and I was asked to step.” my answer came out as a nervous jumble.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you asked to step in?” The interviewer pushed. 

“Well, I was asked to fill in while Kate rehearsed so she had someone in the scene with her, until the other man showed up. We then found out about his injury and based on what Paul had seen of the rehearsals he asked me to step in permanently, with Kate’s blessing of course” I look over to the blonde who gives me a reassuring smile in return.

“That sounds like quite the story. Ladies, I really did enjoy this movie; you both work so well together and the chemistry is what makes this story so real. Thank you for your time”. The interviewer stands up, shakes our hands and leaves.

“Oh thank god that’s over” I mumble so only Kate can hear me.

“One down, ten to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a few time jumps here. We're getting to the bit where the inspiration came from to start this story. I'd been watching Kate and Leslie doing press for Ghostbusters on youtube and then my imagination ran away from me, and I imagined I was doing press with Kate for ghostbusters. Crazy right? But I thought it would make more sense if there was background to that, so I made up this crazy story of being roped into working on a film!


	21. 'So Warm and Cuddly'

We’d finished our fourth interview of the day, and it was time for lunch! As the press was being held in a hotel, we headed downstairs to the restaurant to eat. Myself, Kate and Paul sat at a table talking about how the day was going so far.

“You know, I think people are really going to want to see more of you two working together in the future; you’re both so funny individually, but together you're hilarious.” Paul gets out between a mouthful of food. Kate and I catch each others eye from across the table, smiling in agreement to his words.

“I agree with you there Paul, I’d love to work with my old Dumpling again” She smirks at me, knowing that I’m not a fan of the nickname.

“Meh, why would I want to work with you. You’re mean.” And with that I throw a bit of my bread roll at her. She pouts, but picks it up off her lap and eats it.

“There’s no need for that. You love me!” 

“You keep telling yourself that Dimples” I smile sweetly at her and continue with my lunch.

I think we both missed the knowing look that Paul shot us.

—————————————————

“So Kate, what was it like working with Allison? We know this is her first ever movie, so did you offer any advice?” The bright,young, bubbly redhead interviewer asks.

“Oh, it was great! She’s a natural. In some of the more serious scenes in the movie, she had me completely fooled; I was convinced by what she was saying. As for the advice, I just told her to react as should would naturally, but replace what she would say with the scripted lines. Nothing crazy. I think she did really well and I loved working with her”. at her last sentence she turns her head to me and makes eye contact, showing me she means it.

“Aww thank you so much” I grasp her hand in mine, and squeeze, showing my appreciation to her kind words. “I wasn’t that good, but I did take her advice seriously. It helped a lot actually.” I smile back at the girl interviewing us. She smiles back, deep dimples marking both cheeks. 

“Ok, so my last question is this; Allison, I know from seeing the movie and talking with you today that you’re very funny and can improvise with Kate too.” We all giggle at the reminder of what she walked in on before the interview started. “Would you ever consider hosting SNL?”

“YOU HAVE TO AL!! How great would that be? My best friends all working together for a week? ugh.. heaven!” Kate shouts out as soon as the question is asked.

I laugh at her outburst. “DOn’t you have to be super famous to host that show? But if I was asked to do it I wouldn’t say no, I mean come on! It’s Saturday Night Live, who would turn down that opportunity!” Even the thought of hosting makes me giddy.

“Well I’d love to see you host. Well, thank you for your time ladies, enjoy the rest of your day!” and with that the redheads leaps out of her chair and skips away.

“You know I’m going to ask Lorne if you can host, don’t you?”

——————————————————

The final interview for the day was over; it was a day full of laughter and questions and I’m so glad it’s over.

“Thank god it’s over! I’m can barely keep my eyes open.” I stay sat in my chair (the chair I haven't moved from in 3 hours) and rub my hands over my tired eyes.

“Come on, time to go home Al.” Kate takes my hands from my face and pulls me up from my chair slowly. “The first day is always the toughest. It’s gonna go a lot quicker now.” She pulls me straight into a hug, her hands resting around my waist, flat against my back. My arms wrap around the top of her arms, head resting buried in her neck; she’s so warm and cuddly I could just fall asleep right here.

“Come on. Time to go” she whispers, earning a groan from me in response.


	22. 'Oh You Do, Do You?'

The next morning I make it to the hotel early; hair, makeup and wardrobe done before Kate even arrives. I’m feeling like I’ve been hit by a truck and the room is spinning. I take off my black blazer, leaving me in a black vest top (you know the ones with the thin straps) and a black flowing skirt. Despite the time of year, it’s still boiling in New York; plus I have a fever. 

To stop the spinning, I lay down on the floor, my legs crossed at the ankles with my eyes closed and I’m almost drifting to sleep when I hear “I did’t know you had a tattoo!”

“Shhh…. Don’t be so loud! I’m dying slowly here and I’d like to do it in peace” I say quietly and at a snails pace. The thumping in my head making it difficult to think.

“Sorry, sorry.” The next words are quieter and closer to me than before “But seriously, why didn’t I know about your tattoo earlier?” 

I peek open my right eye and turn my head slightly; the view I see makes me smile. Kate is led on the floor next to me, hair in a bun on the top of her head, face bare of any make up and is wearing sweats. She looks so warm and cuddly again that I can’t help but roll on to my side, sling an arm over her stomach and bury my face in her neck (again). Sighing I finally answer her question.

“I got it when I was 18. And you didn't know because you didn't ask, and I haven’t had my bare legs out since we've met. It’s not the only one I’ve got.” 

Just as she’s about to ask about my tattoos she’s called to get ready for the day. I stay on the floor, this time, rolling on to my front and taking a nap whilst she gets sorted. I hear movement about half an hour later, and then hands are rubbing my shoulders. Gently, I hear ‘Come on, time to get to work” and I groan into the floor. 

I don’t want to move, but I do as I’m told and get to work.

——————————————————

Today has been tough. I hate being sick when I’ve got stuff to do, but I can’t help it! I struggle through, only interrupting a couple of interviews to go and throw up. Kate ends up doing most of the work today, which I’m forever grateful for. 

‘Do you want me to take you home?” Kate asks as we gather our bags at the end of the day.

“I drove here Dimples.” I muster up a smile, using the only nickname I have for her.

She returns it, and comes over to me, hand out expectantly. I stare in confusion. “Well give me your keys and I’ll drive you.” 

“You can drive?” I look at her in confusion.

“Yes I can drive, thank you very much. I passed when I was 17, first time! just hand over your keys!”

“You know what, I’m too ill to care right now that that’s something I didn’t know about you.” I reach for the car keys in my bag and put them in her hand.

“Well, now we’re even. We’ve both learnt something about each other today! I can drive and you have tattoos, which I expect to see when you’re better!” She walks out the door, leaving the hotel and walking to my car. Pops open the boot, flings her bag in (and mine) before opening the passenger door for me. 

We make it to my apartment in one piece, which I’m thankful for. Who knew she was a good drive?

———————————————————

Inside my apartment, Kate turns on the lamps instead of the main lights which I am thankful for. I’m not handling harsh light well today. 

“Come on, you’re going straight to bed. Sleep off this nightmare illness.” She drags me into my room, pulls back the duvet and pushes at my shoulders gently so I lay down. I manage to get my shoes and jacket off before my head hits the pillow. 

“Ok, I’m going to see if you have any medicine and get you some water ok”. Kate says as she’s walking out of my room towards my kitchen.

Before she returns, I’m fast asleep.

——————————————————

The next morning I wake up feeling much better; maybe it was some kind of 24 hour bug. I finally open my eyes, waiting to see if the light causes any pain. It doesn’t, thankfully. But even better, I’m greeted by blonde wavy hair. Just then I notice an arm hanging over my hips, fingers grazing my back as they twitch in her sleep slightly.

Oh, I could so get used to waking up like this. 

Just as I’m considering going back to sleep, to prolong what can only be described as the best dream ever, my stomach rumbles. Loudly. So loudly that it was Kate up. And just to make a point, it rumbles again when her eyes open.

“Is somebody hungry, Dumpling?” She says in a teasing tone that is laced with sleep. I could get used to that too. 

“Maybe. I didn’t eat anything yesterday…. Anyway, not that I mind, but why are you in my bed?” I scramble out the question.

“When I came in with your water last night you were asleep, but I wanted to check your temperature before I left, you know, make sure you were ok. But you pulled me down and held on to me so I couldn't move. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.” She laughs at the memory. Oh how embarrassing!

“Sorry to do that to you-“ 

“I didn’t mind” she cuts me off. A wide smile spreads across her face before she continues “You know, I quite like this position we’re in”

“Oh you do, do you?” trying to sound sexy always fails in my attempts, and this time was no different. 

Damn you stomach for rumbling again.


	23. 'That's Exactly What I'm Saying'

We laugh it off, laying on our backs now side by side, the smiles never really leaving faces. 

“You know the other day when you were asked what it was like working with me? You said I had you completely fooled and that you were convinced by what I was saying to you. What were you talking about?” I ask her, only turning my head to look at her once I’d let the question hang in the air for a second.

“Um… Well… It was… It was one of our first scenes we rehearsed. It’s silly, but I was completely convinced that you were saying you were in love with me… well ‘Sam’. I just got kind of lost in the moment… It’s silly. Ignore me!” She stutters to begin with, then rushes out the words in a hushed tone.

“That’s not silly but I don’t think I was that convincing”.   
“Oh trust me, you were. I was feeling all kinds of things.” She lets out a breathy laugh, hands running over her face and leaving an arm to rest over her eyes. 

“You know, you have me feeling all kinds of things too” I respond, hoping to easy the slight tension.

“Present tense?! I make you feel all kinds of things, present tense?” She whips her arm away and swings her head to meet my eyes.

“What? No…no! Don't be silly! Not that you’re not amazing, but present tense? No… why would I have feel-“ 

I’m abruptly cut off by soft slips on mine. In my stuttering mess of anxiety of her finding out how I feel, I didn’t notice her turn on to her side and half cover my body with hers. I didn’t notice because my eyes were squeezed shut hoping my embarrassment wouldn’t leak out through them, and she’s got bird bones I swear! Her hands are on either side of my head and her lips are slowly moving with mine. She breaks away and I let out an embarrassing whine. 

“You have me feeling all kinds of things. Present tense.” 

And with that I reach my head up and reconnect our lips.

————————————————

We’re still led on my bed, me on my back with Kate snuggled into my side; one arm over my stomach, plying with the hem of my t-shirt at my hip. My arm wrapped around her shoulder playing with her hair, the other resting on her waist rubbing small circles.

“With today’s new developments I’d like to propose something.”

“It’s a bit early for proposing don’t you think?!” I respond, it makes her giggle like a little girl. How can she get any cuter?!

“I agree, but hopefully it isn’t to early for this. I propose that we go out on a date… unless I completely misread this and you don’t want to… That’s fine too…” I’ve made her nervous. Ha! Little old me made her nervous.

“I’d love to on a date with you. And you didn’t misread anything; I really like you.” I lift her chin so our eyes meet, showing that I was completely serious.

“Good! I’ll pick you up at 6!” And with that she jumps off the bed, grabs her stuff and leaves. As I’m thinking about what just happened I hear her running back into my room.

“Miss you already!” And places a quick kiss to my cheek before scurrying off and out of the front door.

————————————————

4:15pm 29/8/2017  
Allison to Kate: What should I wear?

4:16pm 29/8/2017  
Kate to Allison: Dumpling, you can wear whatever you want! As long as it’s your pyjamas :)

4:20pm 29/8/2017  
Allison to Kate: You’re telling me that I need to wear my pyjamas?

4:23pm 29/8/2017  
Kate to Allison: That’s exactly what I’m saying. Now I’m going to get ready, see you in a bit! :)

 

Thoroughly confused, I put my phone down and look out some acceptable pyjamas. I decide on my red flannel pyjamas; despite the heat in NYC which will be the death of me, these are the coolest pyjamas I own (temperature wise) and do a surprisingly good job at not overheating me during my sleep. 

I shower, eat a light snack to tide me over (who knows what Kate’s planned) and dress in my pyjamas. It’s 5:55 and there’s a knock at my door.

“Hey, are you ready for this?” 

“I’m a bit confused as to why I’m wearing my pyjamas, but I’m ready and excited to see what you have planned!” I say, opening the door further gesturing for her to come in as I gather my bag and put on shoes. “Do I need to bring anything?”

“Just yourself. Oh, and maybe your car. Unless you feel like a trip in a taxi or on the subway in your pj’s!?”


	24. 'The Most Magical Place On Earth'

I drive to Kate’s apartment, and step out of the car where I’m immediately blindfolded. 

“What? No. Please give me back my sight! Kate, please! I don’t like it!” I say dramatically as possible.

“Oh shush you big baby. It’s fine, I won’t let you fall on your pretty little face. Trust me!” She says, taking hold of my arm and guiding me to her door.

“I feel like you could have blindfolded me later, we have to reach your floor first and we’re not even in the building yet”

“Yeah, well I’m just so excited for you to see what I’ve got planned!”

“I’m excited too”

We reach the elevator. And after some coaxing on her part, I reluctantly step in. After a short ride, we step out and I’m guided to her front door.

“Ok, so this is when I should have blindfolded you. But oh well!” I hear keys jingling in the lock and then the gush of air as the door is swung open. “Welcome to the best place on earth” She says pushing me a few steps forward before removing the blindfold.

My eyes take a moment to adjust to the change in light. And when they do, I’m speechless. Her living room walls are covered in fairy lights, creating a warm glow. I scan around and spot two plates on her coffee table, with two wine glasses just off to their sides. 

“As you can see, we’ve got some lights going on over her, we’ll be having some food too. And for the main event, we’ve got a pillow fort. The most magical place on earth; no date is complete without one!” She says with a sweeping arm motion, watching me take it all in once she’s finished speaking like a tour guide. 

“You did all this for me?” on the verge of tears.

“Yeah, I didn’t really feel like venturing outside today after our morning led in bed. So I thought we could continue that after some food, and maybe watch a movie or talk or whatever.” 

“This is so great. Honestly, this is the best date I’ve even been on and it’s not even started yet!” I pull her into a hug before slipping off my shoes and running to the fort.

———————————————————

We’ve eaten and spent the last couple of hours watching a movie (I don't know what we watched; wasn’t really paying much attention!). We’ve been in the fort the whole time, and it’s the most comfortable place I’ve even had the pleasure of laying down. Is there anything this woman can’t do?! Just add ‘fort builder’ ton her list of skills. 

We talk and talk for hours. Sharing more about ourselves in hopes of fully understanding the other person; childhood stories, teen stories and tales of early adulthood come up. Most are embarrassing and wouldn’t be shared with anyone under any circumstance, but I feel comfortable sharing them with her. Hopefully she feels the same with me. 

She’s telling me a story of how she got her SNL audition, and she just looks so beautiful that I can’t help but lean over and kiss her.

“Do you usually kiss on a first date?” she asks, a little breathless.

“If I really like her, yeah I do. Maybe even a little more.” I wink at her, hoping she catches on.

“Oh really, I like the sound of that actually”. 

“Good, because that’s the plan!” and with that we meet in the middle, lips crashing together. Passion very clearly running through both of our bodies as hands grip at where ever they can.

Clothes come off, my flannel pyjamas (at which a little comment comes from Kate “I love those; you look so gay!” which earns an attractive snort from me) and her red silky pyjama top and shorts set (which earns her a mumbled comment from me “you look so good in red” punctuated with a sigh). 

——————————

When we’re both led in the fort, legs tangled together after the release of passion, I can’t help but laugh. Kate looks somewhat offended, which cause me to hold back the giggles a little before explaining….

“This fort really is the most magical place on earth!” and I dissolve into a fit of giggles again, this time joined by an amused Kate.

“Thank you for such a wonderful first date. This may be a little forward, but would you…. maybe consider it…. would you. Would you be my girlfriend?” Again with the mumbling, stuttering mess. 

“You’re welcome. After what we just did, I don’t think that’s forward at all! And yes, I’d love to be you’re girlfriend, Dumpling.” 

And with that, my girlfriend leans in to kiss me.


	25. "I'm Curious To Get A Closer Look"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer this one, there's lots of rambling here and some fluffiness?! If it's boring as hell, I apologise but I just wanted to get a little character background in.

I wake up the next morning, naked and boiling hot. Jesus Christ I’m dying here; it’s like being in an oven! I blink rapidly to clear my eyes of sleep; taking a moment to let my surroundings sink in. Oh yeah, the magical fort. Kate. Explains why I’m so hot; her body (also naked) is tangled with mine. I try to stay as still as possible, as not to wake her. But obviously my body has other ideas when a loud sneeze leaves me. Kate jumps at the noise breaking the silence.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you”.

“s’fine. I was awake anyway.” She says in a sleepy, broken voice. She turns so you is laid on her side more, her arm remaining over my stomach. 

“Well, in that case, good morning sunshine!” I say with the brightest smile I can muster and lean to kiss her.

“Morning to you too. So, you know now that we’re officially dating and all, I think it’s time you show me the rest of your tattoos.”

“You saw them last night” 

“I was kind of paying too much attention to other parts of your body to notice” She smirks.

“Which I appreciated, thank you very much!”

“Oh I know, you showed me just how much you appreciated it, and I thank you in return” Again with the smirks, but this time I get a small peck on the cheek too.

“Fine I’ll show you, but give me two minutes” I get up and go to the bathroom quickly, pulling on my underwear. Once I’m done, I go back into the fort, crawling so I’m sat in front of Kate on my knees.

“Ok, which one first?” I ask once I’m settled.

“The one on your back please” she says, now leaning up on her elbow still on her side.

I turn so she can see my back, turning my head to the side as I explain so she can hear me better. 

“I got the flowers down my spine when I was 19 because I my mum loves flowers and my dad is a keen gardener, so it’s kind of for them, plus I really wanted another tattoo that meant something to me. That’s it for that one really.” When I finish my short explanation I feel delicate fingers tracing the flowers on my back. 

“They’re beautiful, Al” She presses a kiss to each flower.

“Thanks… Ok what next?” I whisper in response, completely calmed by her movements.

“Your ankle one because I’m very curious to get a closer look”

I turn back around, putting my legs out in front of me. Kate sits up now, pulling me forward so my ankle rests in her lap.

“This is called the ‘Golden Ratio’. I got it when I was 18 years old. It’s a naturally occurring pattern in the world; to me it shows that naturally occurring things can be beautiful, protective and smart. Plus I just really love patterns.” We both giggle at my last declaration, and again she’s tracing the design as I speak. She slowly lifts my ankle, me leaning back slightly so that she can place a kiss to it.

“Very nice, Dumpling. Now the one on your ribs!” She keeps the soft, almost whispered tone as she pulls me closer to her so that I’m almost sat on top of her, my thighs resting over the top of hers whilst still being sat on the floor.

“This one is very easy” I say as I lift the band of my bra slightly so she can see the full design. “I like roses. I think they are pretty, especially in black and white”. 

She continues her pattern of tracing it and then placing a delicate kiss to the design. This time it earns her goose bumps forming on my skin, the feel of her lips there with her hands around me, meeting at my hip.

“Beautiful! Now, the one on your thigh.”

“Ok this is a coy fish that I got when I moved here. So I was 26-ish. Basically, I got it because it moving here was something I’d wanted to do since I was little and I knew I’d never convince my family to move. They always said it wouldn't be a good idea, so I worked hard to get a good job that would allow me to move. I went against what my parents wanted for me, I did something for me. Coy fish swim up stream, against the current. They’re independent, which is what I’ve always wanted to be. Having over protective parents isn’t fun. Moving here by myself showed that I’d reached that goal.” I rambled on, head focused on the design permanently there on my thigh reminding me of how hard I’d worked to get where I am today.

“It’s not an easy thing to do, is it? Go against what your parents are telling you. But good for you for working hard and proving them wrong and proving to yourself that you could do it. I for one am glad you did it.” The whole time, she’s been tracing the design, only stopping once when my voice cracked as if I were going to cry.

“I’m glad I did it too. It wasn’t easy at all, I knew it would be difficult for my parents to watch their only child leave the nest. Not just leave the nest, but leave the tree. (A/N- Does that work? The tree being the country?!). I know I moved to London, but I still went back nearly every weekend, it was like I hadn’t moved out. But I had to think about what I wanted, and I just wanted to start a fresh, live where I wanted to live and not have to worry about my parents and what they would say, for once in my life.” 

By this point, I’m in tears at the memory of feeling trapped. Trapped in the hold my parents (mainly my mother) had on me, never once venturing too far away. I’m pulled into an awkward side hug, warmth envelopes me, and my tears are wiped away.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I haven’t had anyone to really talk to like this… ever. And now it’s all just pouring out. Sorry…. ugh… I’m a mess”

“You’re a hot mess…. Hey, it’s ok. I’m glad you can talk to me about this. Why did you feel trapped?” She wipes away more tears, the other hand rubbing my back in small circles.

“I felt trapped because I didn’t feel like I could be myself, you know with the whole liking girls thing. And I wasn’t comfortable talking about things with my parents, we don’t talk about things; we don’t share how we feel and we don’t show affection. And I felt like they would judge me on every little thing I did, or question everything. So I stopped going out with friends and focused on my work- it was just easier to do that than face the never ending questions.”  “Aww baby, it’s ok. You can talk to me about anything you want you know that right? What kind of questions did they ask you?”

“It was my mum more than anything. She’d ask who would be with, where we were going, how we were getting to wherever, what we talked about, what time I’d be back. The last one is fine, but she’d just be over bearing and it just wasn’t worth the hassle of having to explain everything. And then I’d have to let her know when I’d arrived, if we decided to go somewhere else halfway through the day. And then she’d pick me up, and it was just embarrassing to be a teenager and have your mum pick you up. I wasn’t cool anyway, but that was just horrible. It was too much. It sounds silly now that I’m saying it out loud.” 

“It’s not silly. Some of the questions are understandable but the rest is just overkill. So you worked hard and then moved here. How do you feel now? And why the Big Apple?”

“I feel like I’m free, as cheesy as that sounds. I don’t have her breathing down my neck all the time asking where I’m going and who I’m going to be with. I can do what I want without all the hassle, and I can see who I want without having to hide a part of myself or them. It’s refreshing. It’s even better now that my parents know I’m gay, so that’s even better. I chose New York because it’s hard to make it here, and I knew that if I did I would know that I truly was successful. That all my hard work wasn’t for nothing. And I have to say, I’m feeling pretty successful right now.” I say this with happiness in my voice. I feel lighter almost, I’ve never told this to anyone. But I just started and I couldn’t stop.

“Well, I for one am glad you feel happier. Hopefully when you see your parents next, you will be able to just chat without having to hide anything or feel uncomfortable.” She says, smiling now that I’ve stopped crying.

“I hope so too. Thank you for listening to my rambling” I place a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re welcome. Now stand up for me” She kisses my check in return.

I swing my legs around so they aren't over her lap anymore, push up on my hands to my feet, stumbling back a little. Kate catches her hand, bringing herself to sit on her knees. She looks up at me to meet my eyes, leans forward slightly and places a kiss on the intricate, colourful design on my thigh. 

“Beautiful! Now let’s get some breakfast…. well lunch!” And hops up to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spine tattoo- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3d/22/03/3d22033987233cf62f3b5531ed2cff35.jpg
> 
> Thigh tattoo- http://www.gettattoosideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/koi-tattoos-2.jpg
> 
> Ankle tattoo (metioned in a previous chapter)- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/49/cf/dc/49cfdc539887753e71344ac9c3a0d2a9.jpg
> 
> Rib tattoo- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/08/8c/e2/088ce2c57921db3b5610488bfbd29984.jpg


	26. "So Pushy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of teasing in this one. Whoops! #SorryNotSorry

After my emotional word vomit, I felt weightless and nothing could bring me down. I had a great job, I was in a movie that was coming out soon, I have friends and an amazing girlfriend who is smart, funny and talented. Life is good.

———————————————

It’s now the end of September, the movie has been out a total of 9 days and the reviews are good; people love the movie, which is another weight off my chest. Thank God for that.

The premier was amazing; Kate and I took pictures together on the red carpet (as well as separately). She looked beautiful in a blue strapless dress, with her wavy hair coming down over her shoulders. My dress complimented hers; a black dress that was a snug fit, showing the curves of my body. My long brown hair up out of my face, the silver and black jewellery going with the dress perfectly. 

The public didn’t know about Kate and I, but because of the press interviews, people were’t surprised by our hugging and giggling throughout the red carpet walk and interviews. We saw the film for the first time on the big screen; which is the weirdest experience I’ve ever had; I’m definitely not a fan of seeing my own face on a screen that big (or on any screen if we’re being honest). After slipping out once the movie had finished, Kate and I headed back to my apartment, completely exhausted.

————

The morning after the premier, we have breakfast and get ready for the day; Kate’s going into the SNL building for meetings regarding the new season and I have a day off. Well I say day off, I’m meant to be preparing notes on some cases for the detectives back at the office.

Kate is laying down on my bed, looking tired. Yesterday was a busy day, who knew getting ready for a premier was so much work!? I turn from the mirror and crawl up her body, my hands resting on either side of her head and dip down to place a long slow kiss on her lips.

“uhh… I’m so tired, but that was so nice” She moans as I break away.

“I can keep going if you want…” I kiss her neck, then make my way down to her collarbones, then one to each shoulder before making my way down to the top of her low cut t-shirt.

“I didn’t say stop….” She says tiredly.

“You look like you're about to fall asleep, I think I should stop” I say teasingly, kissing the same spot instead of moving further down.

“No, keep going woman!” 

“Fine, fine… so pushy” I say, kissing her stomach over the top of her t-shirt. I reach her bellybutton and kiss just under it earning a nice little moan.

I continue my path, kissing the top of her thighs. At this point I’m led between her legs, my arms under her thighs, my face in a compromising position. Just as I’m about to pull the zipper of her jeans down, having teased her enough over her clothes, my phone lets out a loud shrill.

This time I’m the one who moans, my face falling to rest on her thigh “No! I wasn’t finished yet!”

“Neither was I! Now answer it so we can get back to business” She says, annoyed.

I push up, grab my phone and give her a quick peck on the lips before walking out the room  
—————————————

“Hello, Allison Lewis here.” I answer my mobile, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Hi Allison this is Lorne. Lorne Michaels at Saturday Night Live”

And with that the glass I’m holding smashes on the floor.


	27. 'Big and Exciting'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very far fetched ideas, but this is my imagination- it goes where it wants!

“Um… Hi. Hello, hello Mr Michaels.” I stutter out, completely confused and star struck. How did he get my number and why the hell is he calling me?

“Hi Allison, I can tell you’re pretty shocked that I’m phoning” he says, chuckling. Great, my stuttering has made Lorne Michaels laugh.

“You could say that, yeah. Um… what can I do for you” Well, at least the stuttering has stopped.

“Well, I’ve seen all of the hype surrounding ‘Detectives’ and I have to say you were really great in the movie. People love you, and you’ve got a strong fan base already, and in such a short space of time too.” 

It’s true; people were loving the movie, but I doubted it was because of me. There are well known actors in the movie, which is probably why it’s successful. But, I’ve read some reviews, and I’m happy to report that people don’t hate me! 

“And thanks to that, I would love it if you were to host an episode of Saturday Night Live this season. I know you worked with Kate on the movie and she will be here obviously, so at least you know someone. What do you say?” He continued, hopeful.

“What? Wait… You want me to…what?!” Well it was nice while it lasted. The stuttering had made it’s return. “I’d love to, Mr Michaels, but I’m not sure I’m entirely qualified, plus I’m not famous. People don’t know who I am. I’m not sure it would do well for your ratings.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that! I’ve seen your movie and I think you’re perfect for the task. And with the hype surrounding the movie, I’m confident people will know who you are. So, will you do it?” 

Before my brain registers it, I let out a quick “Yes, yes I’ll do it. Thank you so much” and he says he’ll be in touch later with more details, and not to tell anyone just yet. I thank him again and put down the phone, just in time to turn around and see Kate come in.

“What happened here then?” she asks looking at the glass shattered on the floor.

“Oh, I just tripped over my own foot and dropped the glass. I was just about to clean it up, don’t come over you haven’t got shoes on. You’ll get hurt” I reply, smiling innocently at the excuse I give her and then turn to get the dustpan from the cupboard under the sink.

“Silly you. You should be more careful! Well, I’ve got to get to work” She says from the door way, where she is leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest.

“I know. What will you be doing at work today?” I ask as I sweep up the shards of glass. 

“Oh, just getting the cast together, meeting the new featured players. Chatting with Lorne about what he hopes for this season. Just catching up really, get back into the swing of things.” 

“That sounds like fun, it must be fun being in a room of hilariously talented people, that you get to work with nearly every week.” I say, walking over to the bin and disposing of the glass. I walk over to Kate and slip my arms around her, hands resting at her waist staying an arms length away so I can see her face.

“I know, but I don’t want to leave. I was having fun with you…” She pouts.

“I was having fun too…” I kiss her pouty lips “But you have to go.” 

“I don’t wanna…” She whines, pouty face still intact.

‘Go, and then we can meet up when you’re done and do something if you want?” I suggest. 

“Fine, but I get to decide what we do” 

“Of course. Now go or you’ll be late!” I smile, lean down to kiss her and push her backwards out of my kitchen.

“See you later, Dumpling”

“Have fun at the office, Dimples!”

The front door shuts signalling she’s gone, and I start to jump around and wave my arms about in excitement at the earlier phone call; finally letting out all of my feelings.

In the midst of my excited dancing, my phone rings yet again. I dance over to where I left it on the kitchen counter. Another number I don’t recognise, but I answer anyway.

“Hello?”

“Hello. This is Amy Spade, I’m from the board of Directors at the Emmy Awards. Is this Allison Lewis?” A very professional voice spoke.

“Um.. Yes this is Allison. What can I do for you?” For the second time today, I’m confused and it’s not even lunch time yet.

“Great. Hopefully you’re aware that the Emmy Awards are next weekend. We’ve had someone drop out of presenting an award due to a family emergency, and they don’t know how long it will take to resolve. We would like you to replace them.” She explains, never once losing the professional tone.

“I um, I would love to. What category is it?” I agree without thinking, because that seems to work well for me.

“It’s the ‘Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series’ category, with the nominees being Sarah Paulson, Kate McKinnon, Gabby Hoffmann, Jane Krakowsk, Mayim Bialik and Julie Bowen. Thank you so much for doing this, what’s your email so I can send you the information?”

I give her my email, still surprised by the offer and the fact that I didn’t know Kate was nominated for another Emmy. I hang up and start another round of happy dancing. 

Well, today’s been a good day for phone calls. Two secrets to keep, especially this big and exciting, will be tough. But so worth it.


	28. "We Can Celebrate Now?"

I spend the remainder of that day looking for a suitable outfit to wear to present an award; settling on a dress. Dresses make me uncomfortable, but it’s a special occasion so I’m willing to do it. And it’s only for a few hours. I’ve decided that I’m going to keep the fact that I’m presenting at the Emmy’s from Kate, so that I can surprise her on the night. 

———————————  
“Hey, how was work?” I ask as Kate walks into my apartment at 5pm, putting her bag down on the floor at the side of the sofa before flopping down onto the sofa next to me, placing her head in my lap.

“It was ok; nice to see everyone but I just couldn’t wait to leave if I’m honest. The meeting just dragged on forever” I stroke my hand through her blonde, wavy hair. “What did you do today?”

“I just caught up on some work. Ended up scrolling through news websites. Found out something very interesting.” I continue playing with her hair.

“Hmm… and what did you find out?” 

“Oh just a little bit of information you forgot to share with me… why didn’t you tell me you were nominated for another Emmy?” I ask, slightly offended.

She sits up quickly, ‘guilty’ written all over her face. “I didn’t say anything because it’s no big deal. I’ve been nominated before and I’ve won before. That’s enough for me” She explains as best she can.

“Ok, but I think it’s a big deal. It proves that you’re talented, funny and smart because people have recognised your hard work.” I rub small circles into her back, just feeling the need to be touching her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. My work has been recognised, and that was proven to me when I won last year, that’s plenty recognition in my books”. She look up apologetically and leans into me.

“It’s ok, I just wish you’d told me so we could have celebrated”

“We can celebrate now?” She says, a small smirk spreading over her features. 

“If that’s what you want to do with the rest of our day. What did you have in mind?” I think I have a pretty good idea.

“Oh you know, us… naked…. in your bed.” 

“Sounds good to me” I lean down to kiss her, but just before we meet i say in a whisper “Race you there!” and jump over the back of my couch and run towards my room. She laughs and follows quickly behind.

——————————  
After we thoroughly celebrate I hear a whisper come from the blonde next to me.

“Hey, will you be my date to the Emmy awards Al?” Kate gazes up at my from where she is led next to me in bed.

“When is it?” I ask, genuinely not knowing- I hadn’t received the email yet with all of the details.

“It’s on Sunday the 2nd October. It starts at 7pm.” She says in a tired voice.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry, but I can’t. I have to be in court on the morning after at 9am. I was asked today to be ready to give my testimony. We are going to be stuck at the precinct all day on Sunday going over everything with the DA. I wish I could go with you.” I wrap an arm over her stomach, my hand resting on the curve of her waist.

“Oh… It’s ok, if you can’t go, you can’t go. No big deal! I’ll ask one of the girls to come with me.” I can tell she’s so disappointed, even though she’s trying to hide it. It breaks my heart.  
But she has no idea of what I’ll actually be doing that day.


	29. 'Thank God For That'

Today is the Emmy awards. The day where I’m ‘too busy preparing for court’ to be my girlfriends date to the show. 

I wake up early, get dressed for the day (nothing fancy, just sweats) and start on writing a note for Kate to see when she wakes up.

‘Kate,

Today’s the day! The day you win you’re second Emmy Award- I know you will, don’t argue! I’m sorry I can’t be there with you, I’d love to see you in your dress, by the way I’m still annoyed you haven’t shown me what you’ll be wearing! 

While you’re having fun, I’ll be at work. So party for the both of us! 

I’m sorry again that I can’t be there with you tonight.

See you tomorrow,

From  
Your Dumpling  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx’

And with that, I leave the note on the pillow and go to ‘work’.

—————————————————————

6 hours later, I was sat in a car on my way to the Emmy awards. Yes, I’d lied to Kate. And I feel bad for doing it. But it’s the only time I’ve ever done it, in my defence! And it was for a good reason. I’d received the all important email with the details a couple days after the phone call, and in it, it had the winners name included. Now, on top of the whole SNL secret and this surprise, I had to hide who had won as well? It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done.

I arrive at the venue 20 minutes before I present the award; it was the only way I’d be able to avoid being spotted by Kate. Plus, I didn’t want to do the red carpet; I’m no where near ready to do that alone.

——————  
Finally it’s time. The music plays as my name is said and I walk out onto the stage. So many faces. I grip the envelope and Emmy award in my hand, praying to god that I don’t trip and fall flat on my face. 

‘Good evening ladies and gentlemen. You may be wondering who I am- My name is Allison Lewis and I starred in the movie ‘Detectives’ directed by Paul Feig. Now, I’m just as surprised as you are; they got a little nobody like me to give out this amazing award. I know! But I’m honoured to be in a room with so many talented people. But anyway, here are the nominees for ‘Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series’….. Sarah Paulson…. Kate McKinnon…. Gabby Hoffmann….Jane Krakowski…..Mayim Bialik and Julie Bowen.” Applause for the nominees echoed around the room as the videos played. 

“Wonderful Actresses, congratulations to all on such great work. Now… The Emmy goes to…. KATE MCKINNON!!” I try to steady my breathing, and shout into the microphone Kate’s name. Loud applause fills the room, drowning out the voiceover explaining Kate’s past win and her work.

As she makes her way closer to the stage, I get a clear view of what she’s wearing. A beautiful red gown that has a long flowing train that trails behind her. God, she looks beautiful. 

Getting closer and closer to me, I can see the shock, excitement and a little bit of anger on her face. I’m going to pay for lying to her later, I can tell.

I hold out her award and pull her into a hug, saying ‘sorry’ into her ear. I kiss her on the cheek and smile brightly as we part. She’s done it, and I get to be here, next to her as she thanks the people who helped her get there.

“Thank you so much, I promise not to say anything silly this time!”

—————————————

As soon as we get off the stage she pounces. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were going to be here?! You lied to me!” She hits me on the shoulder with the envelope!

“I wanted to surprise you, and it’s the only lie I’ve ever told you!” I rub my shoulder in pain. 

“Well colour me surprised! I thought you were busy at work, I wanted to call you because I was so nervous! But I didn’t want to interrupt you!” She gives up the anger, which just turns in to what I’m hoping is happy tears, but turns out aren’t.

“Hey, I’m sorry ok. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Please don’t be upset, those should be tears of joy!” I pull her into a hug, rubbing her back (a backless dress! She’s killing me, I swear). 

“It’s all too much- I just didn’t expect to see you here. I didn’t expect to win either and it all got to much too quickly.” She hugs me back, her Emmy digging into my back a little. Pointy little thing. 

“You look breathtaking by the way.” I look down to meet her eyes.

“Don’t try and talk your way out of this, I’m still mad at you.” She widens her eyes to prove her point. “But.. you don’t look too bad yourself” she steps back to take in my outfit. A long black dress, that flows out behind me in a small train, the thin straps crossing over my shoulders.

“Oh this old thing? It’s just something I threw on last minute!” 

And finally she’s smiling again. Thank God for that.

————————————

We watch the rest of the show from her sofa; still in our dresses, eating pizza and drinking champagne.

“Congratulations Kate. You deserve it.” I tap my glass to hers in a ‘cheers’, leaning in to give a quick peck on her cheek.

“Thank you, and now that I’m over the initial shock, I’m really glad you were there. But you’re going to have to tell me how you ended up on that stage tonight.”

I dive into the phone call, my happy dancing and then the dreaded email in which I found out that she’d won. I explained the amount of times I nearly told her she’d won, just to stop her worrying. She laughed at my story, insisting I should have told her straight away. She also expressed her amazement that I managed to keep it a secret for as long as I did, because she knows my excitement can get the best of me and I end up blurting things out. 

We ended the night laid in my bed, clad in only our underwear, with her new Emmy in between us. Probably not the best idea, but it was a special occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dresses worn- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210146666


	30. "Wooh! Yeah!"

The rest of October passed quickly, with Kate back at SNL every week. I made it to a few shows, taking notes on what sits well, ready for when I get round to hosting. November comes and goes too; Kate spending a week with her family for Thanksgiving. I’m invited, but it feels like I’m imposing on a holiday that I don’t even celebrate. December rolls around and it’s my birthday again. The big three oh! I can’t believe I’ve made it 30 years on this earth. I spend the day with Kate as it falls on a Sunday. Her day off! We don’t do anything special, just a quiet day inside, watching movies, eating great food and laughing. She gets me another photo frame, to add to the growing collection that we have accumulated over the past year.

My parents decide to fly over so we can spend the week together. They arrive the day after my birthday; where I take them to their hotel to settle them in for the week, and they take me out for a celebratory dinner. 

In the evening, I bring them over to my apartment, where we put up my christmas tree. Just a little activity we used to do together back in England every year. Just as we’re putting the last few ornaments on the tree, I hear the front door opening. It was Kate. We’d exchanged apartment keys earlier this month, figuring it would be easier as we always end up too busy to meet up at the end of the day to go home (who ever’s home that may be) together.

“Hey, you’re home early!” I greet her, putting down the small red bauble on the coffee table.

“Hey, Lorne let us go early, something about their being a snow storm or something, he wanted us all to get home safely. Oh… Hi Dave. Susan” She says, taking off her coat and boots in the hallway, before walking towards me in the living room where she see’s my parents.

“Kate, Hi. So nice to see you again. How are you?” My dad says, ever the polite one. He brings her into a hug as she answers him, shooting me a quick glance over his shoulder in a questioning gaze.

“Hi Kate, nice to see you.” My mum pipes up, still stood by the tree.

“Hi Susan. You too….” You could cut the tension with a knife. I shoot my mum daggers, suggesting that she should be nice and apologise for the comments she made last year. She doesn’t. 

“Well, we were just decorating the tree. Do you want to help with the finishing touches?” I turn back to Kate after an awkward beat passes.

“That would be great, it looks good so far you guys!” She reaches for the bauble on the table, but I grab her hand before she can pick it up and hand her the angel that goes on top of the tree. 

“Will you do the honours, Dimples?” I say, my arm out stretched towards her.

“I would love to, babycakes” What a moment for her to break out the new nickname she has for me. 

She reaches up, but turns out she’s to short and can’t reach the top of the tree. “Get on my back” and she does just that so I’m giving her a piggy back. She manages to get the angel on top, and leans her head around to give me a quick peck on the cheek. I notice the big smile on my dads face, and the uncomfortable look on my mums.

“Oh, um, now would probably be a good time to tell you some big news” I say towards my parents, letting Kate down off my back. She moves to stand next to me, a little confused.

“So, mum…. dad…. I’ve met this girl….. And we’re dating….. She’s my best friend. She’s hilarious. I think you'll really like her once you get to know her. She makes me unbelievably happy and I feel really lucky to have met her.” The nerves go midway through my little monologue, a big smile taking over my features as I think about how happy I have been for the past 3 months (well year really, but the last 3 months in particular). 

I reach for Kate’s hand, I catch her expression out the corner of my eye- it matches mine, although there is a hint of worry mixed in. Understandable, really.

“Mum, dad. Kate and I are dating, and we have been for the past three months.” I look to my dad, the safe option. He looks ecstatic! He comes towards us, enveloping both of us in a tight hug, hands still grasped together. 

“Oh Dumpling I’m so happy for you. I knew you’d find happiness here. And Kate, I’m so glad you make my baby so happy. I know I don’t know you very well, but I can already tell you're special and I like you already.” My dad pulls back, a hand on each of our shoulders holding us at arms length so he can look us in the eyes. 

“Thank you Dave. She makes me really happy as well. Everything she said about me, well… I could say the same for her” She looks over to me, squeezing my hand and even braving the room to lean in and give me a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Mum?” I say, a small voice escaping me.

“I’m happy for you hunny, really I am. But it’s just going to take me some time. I can accept that you like girls, and I’ve done that from a distance, but it’s going to be a little different having to witness it. Just give me a little time. I definitely agree with your dad though, thank you for making my little girl happy Kate.”

“You’re welcome Susan. 

I run towards my mother and pull her into a hug, finally feeling comfortable to do so since she’d arrived “And we will definitely try and hold back on the being relationship-y in front of you until you adjust completely.”

“Don’t hold back on my account. It’s my problem to work through, why should you both suffer?” She says pulling out of the hug, I look at her completely shocked.

“Oh thank you Susan. I’m really glad you said that, I’ve been dying to do this all day” And with that I’m spun around into Kate’s arms, where she kisses my passionately.  
“Wooh! Yeah!” I hear my dad, somewhere in the background.

“Aww, ok. Yeah, I admit that’s kinda cute…. Ok, cut it out. We are still your parents. I don’t care how old you are. I don’t want to see that!” I hear my mother. Sot that’s where the mumbling and stuttering comes from.

The moment is broken whenI hear my phone ringing. “Hey, will you get that for me? My phones in my bag in the hall, I need a minute?” I ask, still in Kate’s arms. She just smirks and walks out to answer my phone.

I turn to my parents, and give them a sheepish smile. “So yeah, I have a girlfriend now. Cool, huh?” I try and break the tension. The both just stare at me with big smiles on their faces, looking genuinely happy for me. I knew my dad would be, but I’m surprised by my mother. Surprised might be the wrong word. Proud. Yeah, I’m proud of her for being accepting of this. I know she’s had a year to accept the idea, but I threw her in the deep end with the reality.

My train of thought is cut off when Kate comes wondering back in, my phone still in her hand.

“So, when were you going to tell me you were hosting Saturday Night Live?” She says, leaning against the door frame looking a bit hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture frame tradition= new photo taken with the previous gifted frame. New photos now include Kate’s Emmy win with them in bed with it, The movie premier, Their first date in the fort and finally their first day doing press for the movie. Each of the photos are framed, and are then included in the next photo.
> 
> Hopefully that makes sense?! :)


	31. "You Do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate's girft from Allison- https://www.ilovesciencestore.com/silver-star-campo-del-cielo-meteorite-pendant.html
> 
>  
> 
> If someone gave me this, I'd love them forever! Actually, anything from that website I'd love!

It was now Christmas Day. For the first time in a long time I woke up in bed alone. But thats ok, because in an hour I’m making my way to Kate’s to exchange gifts before we head over to her childhood home for a nice dinner.

I’ve decided to break the gift giving tradition slightly (only because it’s her turn to give me a frame!) and I’ve chosen a silver necklace as her special gift. 

I’m so excited for today, but nervous too. Hopefully her family like me, and I know she’s close with them and values their opinions. 

I get dressed for the day; black skinny jeans, a checkered shirt, a nice woollen burgundy jumper and black boots. I gather the gifts for Kate and her family and head out the door. It doesn't take long to get to Kate’s, and I’m so excited to see if she likes her gift. I knock on her door with my foot, unable to open it myself with my hands full of gift bags.

“Hey babycakes! Merry Christmas! Now get in here!” She swings the door open, takes a bag from my hand and uses the other to grab a fist full of my jacket and pull me inside.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Dimples.” We put the bags down and smash our lips together. Turns out we’d missed each other equally as much having not seen each other for the past two days. 

“God I missed you…” She mumbles against my lips, hands roaming everywhere she can get them.

“I missed you too. Now, can we do presents. I’m worrying myself silly that you won’t like what I got you…” I try and give her a quick kiss so we can get to the presents but I’m pulled back and we spend the next five minutes taking it in turns to be pushed up against the front door, kissing like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Now we can do presents…” She says breathlessly.

—————————————  
“Oh I love it!” 

“You’re not just saying that? If you don’t we can change it for something you do like, you can pick something. I won’t be offended if you hate it! I promise!” I say, sat on the couch angled towards her, hands clasped together against my chest as she opens my last gift to her.

“I’m not just saying it. I honestly love it. There’s nothing I love more in this world!” She says, seriously.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that’s not true.” Still not completely convinced she even likes it. She turns her back to me, gesturing to help her put it on.

“Yeah you’re right, there are other things in this world that I love more.”

“Yeah, Nino, your family, your job, pizza, spaghetti, cooking….” I pause to try and think of something else to add to my list. Just as I open my mouth to add another thing, she interrupts me.

“You.”

I choke on absolutely nothing, and I’m sat coughing like a fool.

“I’m sorry, what?” She turns to meet my eyes.

“I love you.” 

“You do?” my eyes are watering and I can’t tell if it’s from the coughing or if its because I’m about to cry tears of joy.

“Yeah. I do. I. Love. You” She confirms with kisses between each word.

“That’s good. Because I love you too.” The tears slip from my eyes, a big smile on my face. 

“Good. And just so you know, those things you listed… I love them too, but not as much as you. Well my family and Nino just as much, but that’s a different kind of love.” Now look who has the case of the rambles now?!

“That’s ok, I’m willing to share. Now I feel like this is a special moment that deserves a photo!” I grab the photo frame she’d given me 20 minutes earlier. The most recent picture we took was after the Emmy awards. Both of us in bed, the sheets pulled up to our necks, with the award in between us, the photo frame before that placed on top of the sheets. We snap the picture on my phone. A perfect memory of when we said those three magical words to each other for the first time. 

“Guess what you’re getting for you’re birthday!?” I say standing up. 

“I already guessed. But lets get going, I’m hungry and my mum makes the best Christmas Dinner you will ever have in your life” 

—————————————————

She wasn't wrong, dinner was amazing. Her family is hilarious, just like her, I can see where she gets it from. And an even bigger bonus for the day- her family likes me! Praise the lord! We spent the whole dinner chatting about Kate as a kid, and being asked about myself, which was fine. And they liked the gifts I’d gotten them too; nothing special, just a little something to say thank you for having me and Merry Christmas.

We played some games; charades (turns out, they’re all really good at that, no surprise there!), monopoly (a game I can do, but not very well) and twister. Some lovely compromising positions for a mother to see her daughter and her daughters girlfriend in on the first meeting. But Kate has no shame and all the confidence in the world and made me feel comfortable whilst also making me turn bright red in embarrassment. 

————————————

We lay in her bed that night side by side; her bed in her childhood home. I look around the room. The odd ‘X-Files” poster is on display, a few photos are hung up, but apart from that it’s pretty bare. I guess she took most of her stuff when she moved out.

“I had a really great day today. Thank you”

“You’re welcome, but it’s just the same as every year for me. But better because you were here this year!” 

“It really was so much fun. Christmas back in England was just me and my parents opening gifts, then sitting around watching tv until dinner time, where we would sit and watch whatever film was on” She turns to her side and hugs me. 

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can have our own christmas next year- invite our families over to yours or mine and we can be the hosts.”

“I like the sound of that” I kiss her nose which causes her to scrunch her face up. Too Cute.

I don’t have to hold back the urge any more, and the words “I love you’ spill out, completely naturally and it causes two cheshire cat -like grins to spread across our faces.

“I love you too Allison.”


	32. 'What A Question To Start With'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how SNL works behind the scenes in terms of how the week is set out to get ready for a show (apart from when writing night is and when the table read is). I also don't know what floor SNL is on in the NBC Studio building. So based on the information I have and what I can find, I'm trying my best but it won't be accurate.

Christmas was officially over, and that means back to work. But this time, I was going with Kate. I was hosting the first Saturday Night Live episode of 2018! 

I woke up on Monday morning at 8am, already buzzed for the busy week ahead. I didn’t need to be up this early, I was going to pick Kate up at 11am, ready for a 12pm start at the notorious SNL building. I drag out the process of getting ready for the day; taking an extra long shower, take some extra time to pick out an outfit and dress, then catch up on some tv. And before long it’s time to leave.

“Hey, excited?!” Kate says, getting in my car and leaning over to give me a quick kiss.

“Oh, you have no idea!”

———————————

“I’m gonna be sick” I say looking up at the building.

“Oh, come on. It’s gonna be fine. I’m here, everyone is great. You’ll have so much fun, trust me” Kate comforts me, stood behind me pushing me into the building.

“Ok… if you say so. Um… can we take the stairs?”  
“You want to take the stairs to the 30th floor, be my guest but I’ll meet you there!” She says in disbelief that I’d ask to take the stairs up so many flights.

“I didn’t realise it was so many flights, jesus. I’ll come with you in the lift, just hold me!” I say dragging her towards the lift to get the trip over with.

———————————

“Oh, through that door is studio 8H…. Um…. Here is where we get changed between sketches and commercials… that cast dressing rooms are through that door.” I was getting a quick tour from the beautiful blonde as we made our way to Lorne’s office. “Now we are in the corridor where the writer’s offices are. And at the end is Lorne’s office.” We were walking past loads of white doors, the writers and a few cast members names where written on them. Then we reached the dreaded double doors at the end.

*knock knock knock* 

“Come In!” I hear from the other side of the door. Kate takes action as I’m stood frozen, swinging the door open.

“Ah, Kate! Happy New Year! Welcome back, I trust you had a nice time off?”

“Hi Lorne, Happy New Year to you. I had a great time off thank you, yourself?” She responds, grabbing my wrist to bring me into the office.

“It was lovely thank you. And this must be our host for the week, Allison. How are you?” His attention now directed at me.

“Hi, Mr Michaels. I’m great thank you. Ready to get to work!” I think I did a pretty good job of hiding the nerves as I spoke- no stuttering from me!

“That’s what I like to hear. Follow me, we’ll have our meeting in the conference room” 

He walks out of his office, Kate and I trailing behind. She shoots me a ‘you did great’ look and I calm down slightly.

———————————

“EVERYONE!! This is Allison Lewis, she is our host this week. Be nice to her. I am also pleased to announce that ‘Chance The Rapper’ is our musical guest, so he will be here later in the week for sound check. Now let’s get started. Allison, what do you want to get out of this weeks show?”

What a question to start with.

“Well, I want to have fun this week. I want that for everyone, and I want it to be reflected in Saturday’s show. I’d like to bring back some sketches that I really enjoyed, as well as getting some new ideas in there as well. I’m up for anything really.” I’m sat between Aidy and Beck, Kate is sat opposite me where she shoots me a suggestive look at my last sentence. Hopefully I said something right as the two head writers, Chris and Sarah, are taking notes.

“That’s great, now for the rest of the day I’d like you to get to know the cast and writers. See who you gravitate towards, ready for writing tomorrow.” and with that Lorne walks out of the room, leaving us to it.

————————————

I manage to chat with everyone, finally meeting Leslie Jones. I’d heard great things from Kate, and they were confirmed when I spoke to her for myself. I also fell in love with Aidy a little bit, she’s got the greatest laugh and is really funny. 

I excuse myself to the bathroom, taking a moment to myself to get composed and try not to freak out that I’m actually getting the opportunity to work with some of the smartest and funniest people in America right now. 

“Hey, you doing ok?” I whip my head around at the sound of Kate’s voice. 

“Hey, yeah I’m good. Just needed a minute to calm down” I bring her towards me, really needing her to hug me and get me to calm down internally. But when we touch I just get worked up again; what is she doing to me?

“You’ll be great, I know you will. Hosts usually work with the head writers, which is Chris and Sarah. I work with them, so we can all work together this week if you want? Would that help?” She says in a quiet voice, arms still around me. She's bending her knees and moving her face to try and get eye contact. 

“That would help me actually, and it would be nice to get to see you work.”

“Then that’s settled then. It’s gonna be a great week” 

“Thank you…” I whisper to her, she leans down and kisses me, pushing me against the wall, hands on my hips gripping me tightly. My hands gripping her face lightly.

“Hey Allison, did you- I’m so sorry!” We separate to look over and see who caught us.


	33. 'Low-Key Halloween'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison's outfit- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210389497

After being caught kissing by Leslie, we ask her nicely to keep it quiet. She just responds with a ‘Fine, but I knew something was up with you two. I’m happy for you.’ and we all walk back to the conference room. 

“Ok so that’s it for today guys, go home and get some rest, it’s writing night tomorrow. Be ready!” I hear Lorne’s assistant (who I was introduced to earlier) announce. 

———————————————

Kate and I agree to meet at the studios on Tuesday at 11am, being that I have to go to the NYPD precinct to drop some work off.

Once I step out of the elevator on the 30th floor, Kate is stood there and a smile lights up her face when she sees me.That or it’s because of my jumper.

“That’s the best sweater I’ve ever seen in my life.” Of course it’s because of my jumper.

“Thank you so much, it’s got cat ears on the hood too!” I reach her, look around and give her a quick peck on the lips in greeting.

“Even better! So are you ready for the best night of your life? You get to spend it with me and some very crazy people!” She wraps an arm around my shoulder as we start walking towards the offices.

“I’m ready, I’ve come prepared. Comfy clothes, plenty of sleep and sugar!” I say pulling my bag open to show her the chocolate and sweets I’d brought with me. 

“Good. Lets get started! Guys, Allison’s here!” She says walking into the head writer’s office. 

“Hello Allison! Hope you’re prepared for the crazy that is a week at SNL.” Chris says, standing from his chair to shake my hand.

“Hi Chris, I’m so excited and I can’t wait to get started. Hi Sarah.” 

“Hi Allison, so are we ready to get started?”

We all take a seat, Chris and Sarah at swivel chairs at their desks, but facing Kate and I on the small safe in the room. A small table is placed just in front of it.

“So Allison, you said yesterday that you wanted to see some sketches come back. What were they?” Chris says looking down at a notebook (the same one I saw him writing in yesterday).

“I really like the ‘Alien Abduction’ ones with Mrs Rafferty. And the one where it’s a bachelor and all the women are saying ‘I like this….’ and being interrupted by each other.”

“I like those too… Fun to write. We’ll definitely get some ideas together for those and write them up. Good choices” Sarah says, which makes me feel more confident.

“Well, there was also another sketch that I absolutely love. I don’t know how you’ll feel about this though…” I trail off, the new found confidence slipping slightly.

“We’re open to anything” Chris says.

I look to Kate, she just looks confused. So I spit out my idea as quickly as I can. 

“….”

“That is the best idea I’ve ever heard! Oh my god why didn’t I think of that?” I hear Kate say. Thank God she approves.

“Agreed. We need to make sure that gets picked for the show.” Chris says, Sarah nodding in agreement next to him.

—————————————

We spend the next 5 hours writing and working on our ideas. There’s so much laughter and I feel completely at ease. We order pizza, and sit around a big piece of paper with our ideas mind- mapped on it eating our dinner. 

I get up once we’re done to tidy up a bit; I pull off my ‘I’m a Cat’ jumper. 

“You’re very low-key halloween today, Al” Kate says from her position on the floor. 

“Why thank you” I look down at my outfit. Black Doc Marten boots, jeans that are black and white stripes on one leg and solid black on the other, and my black crop top that have skeleton hands covering each breast. “I thought so too.” 

“We’ll be right back guys, just need to go and check to see how everyone is getting on.” Chris and Sarah leave the room.

“I can see right up your top.” 

“Good for you, Dimples” I shoot her a smile.

“Yes it is.” She jumps up and moves over to me quickly. “I don’t like going so long with kissing you… it’s torture to have you so close but so far!” 

“Aww, I don’t like it either. So we better make the most of this time while the other two are out of the room…” I trail off, my face getting closer to her. She passionately kisses me, until we hear the sound of the door opening and we jump apart.

“Ok so, everyone’s doing well. Lets get back to it if you’re ready.” Sarah says, as they both take their seats at their desks again.

I turn away from Kate to put my jumper over the back of a chair, but before I can do so her hands are slipping between mine and are placed over the two skeleton hands on my top.

“Right lets get this done.”

——————————————————

At 6am, Wednesday morning, we all stand over the typed up sketches printed nicely and placed on the coffee table.

“I’m proud of us.” I say, tiredness clearly lacing my voice. “And as proud as I am and as much fun as I’ve had, can I go home and sleep now”

“I’m proud too, and yes you can go home now. Just be back at 1pm ready for the table read. Tomorrow we will get any prerecorded sections filmed.”

“Ok, right. See you in a bit guys. Thank you for such a great night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be an over view of the table read, the prerecorded segments and the promo filming.


	34. 'Time For a Tea Party'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/promo/set?id=210447276
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be the one people have been waiting for! Hopefully it will be up earlier in the day :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has been reading and leaving their comments- you're all so nice!

“Good morning everyone, are we ready to get started?” Lorne says on Wednesday morning, everyone was sat around a large table read to do a read through. 

“Morning Lorne” and other variations are heard from around the room as we all flip over to the first page of the scripts. 

“So, we have a cold open. It’s going to be about President Clinton and her recent talk about healthcare. So Kate, I’m assuming you’re doing that?”

“Yep, back in those pant suits. Can’t wait!” Kate responds to Lorne.

“Ok, lets start there then…”

————————————————

The table read goes well, people are laughing and having a good time. Even Lorne lets out little chuckles here and there, which is great.

We then move on to filming the promo videos. Luckily it’s Kate’s turn (I’ve been informed that there is a rotation, and each cast member takes it in turns to do a promo with the host). 

We make our way to the wardrobe department and are given some smart but casual clothes to wear, our hair and makeup gets done too and then we’re off to get started.

“So, we've decided to film in front of the 8H stage, but up in the audience seats, so the stage is further in the background. How does that sound?” An assistant spoke to us as we followed her out of the backstage area.

“Sounds great-“

“Good, we've got the cue cards ready so you'll just have to read off of them. Get you some practice before Saturday.” I’m interrupted by the assistant again, informing me of what’s prepared. 

We make our way up into the audience seats, standing in front of the metal railing. What a view. 

“Ok, so we’re ready to go. Could you both move a bit closer together, and smile. Then when I say action, wait a second and then say your lines. Good? Good, let’s go.” I understand that this is a fast paced environment, but the assistant (who I learned is called Sally) really needs to slow down a bit. We do as we’re told and I get ready for my cue.

“Action”

“Hi, I’m Allison Lewis and I’m hosting Saturday Night Live this weekend with musical guest Chance The Rapper.”

“You know Allison, you were really great in the movie ‘Detectives’.” Kate says turning to me.

“Oh thank you Kate, you were really great too.”

“It must be nice to do you’re job on the big screen, being a detective in real life” She responds making big hand gestures. 

“Um… what? No sorry I think you’ve made a mistake there. I’m not actually a detective in real life. I was acting, like you were.” I act completely confused. 

“Then explain these….” And she produces handcuffs from behind my back. I genuinely have no idea where they came from. 

We both turn to look at the camera, giving equally confused faces.

“And Cut. That was great, lets move on to the next one. Same thing again on my cue.”

“Action”

“Hi, I’m Allison Lewis and I’m hosting Saturday Night Live this weekend with musical guest Chance The Rapper.” My body is slightly angled towards Kate, and her to mine.

“Looks like we’ve got a Brit in the house! Time for a tea party…” She says in what I’m assuming is her attempt at a British accent.

“Ok and hold it there while we bring in the table!” I hear Sally say.

Then a table is brought in, Kate and I sit down waiting for further instruction.

“Ok and then just continue your lines. Action!”

“You think just because I’m British I drink tea? That’s a bit racist.” I say holding out the tiny tea cup across the table to her.

“And that’s why they call me Kate ‘A bit racist’ McKinnon” She say pouring water from the tea pot.

“Oh” and a laugh lightly as we cheers our tea cups together before taking a sip.

“Great. Now on to the final promo.” Sally says.

“Ok this is my favourite one!” Kate says to me as we wait for the tiny table to be removed again. We’re stood very close together, my chest pressed against her back.

Just as I’m about to respond I hear ‘Action’ and I wait before reading my lines again.

“Hi, I’m Allison Lewis. Please join me and musical guest Chance The Rapper this week on Saturday Night Live. It’s going to be a great show!” 

“Hey, Allison I bet you can’t catch me…” Kate says to me, smiling slightly.

“Sorry.. .what?”

“I bet you can’t catch me” She says waving her arm out in a come here motion. I look down at her feet then back up to her face again; confusion very clear.

“I’m very confused right now. And I bet I can catch you.” 

“Chase me then” She runs away as if she were chasing a child, before turning back to me “but can you put your hands up and wiggle your fingers like your really want to catch me” She demonstrates the action. 

“Ok”

“Ok lets go” and we both run off to the side out of the frame.

“Ok and hold while you make your way down to the stage”

We make our way down the stairs to the stage. This is the first time I’ve stood on the notorious studio 8H stage. Wow. Just thinking of all of the people who have been on this stage makes me feel a bit ill and weak at the knees.

“Ok and your just going to chase Kate around, have fun with it. And I’ll let you know when we need your next line.” I hear Sally say from behind me somewhere.

Some music starts playing and Kate takes off running, I take that as my cue to chase after her. We run around the stage, my hands out in front of me with fingers wiggling. 

“Ok and your line please Allison” Sally says

“You’re not going to speed this up and put the Benny Hill music over it are you?” I ask, having stopped running around.

“No…” Kate says unconvincingly before jogging away again, shooting a look to the camera.

We run around the stage for another minute or so before I hear “Ok and that’s it. We’ve got everything. Thanks Kate, thanks Allison.”

Oh thank god for that, i’m so unfit.

—————————————————

After lunch it’s time to start getting ready to shoot the two prerecorded sketches for the show. 

I was included in one of them; it was a music video parody for ‘Bad Girls’. We figured out out costumes and the dialogue for the shoot, so we have more time to shoot tomorrow.

—————————————————————

Thursday was spent with the women of the cast and Beck. We were on different locations for the shoot; outside in an empty car park, in a restaurant set, an apartment and a fast food restaurant. 

Th best part of the day was getting to see Kate be driven around really fast, going in circles. She looked cool doing in, but she wobbled her way over to me when she got out of the car, looking quite ill. 

It was nice to spend the day with really funny women, we had so much fun miming along to the song and in between takes sharing stories and jokes. It was a fast paced day.

By the end I was ready to get out of my gold, silver, black and animal print outfit, go home and just crawl into my bed.

Which is exactly what I did at 2am early on Friday morning. 

—————————————————

Friday in the SNL studio is a day of costume fittings, reworking some lines, building sets and making sure prerecorded sketches are shot, ready for editing. 

“Kate, how is it possible for you to look good in anything you wear and suit every wig?” I ask from my seat next to her at the hair/makeup station.

“I know, it’s so unfair. She’s blessed. Hey would you mind being in my snapchat?” I hear from behind me, Leslie appears in the mirror and rests her hand on my shoulder.

“She sure is. I’d love to.” I get up and stand next to Leslie. She holds out her phone in front of us.

“Hi guys, look who I’m with! This weeks SNL host Allison!”

“Hi guys!” I give a small awkward wave.

“Make sure you watch, it’s going to be a really great show. You’re going to love what we’ve come up with for this week’s show!”

“Please watch, it’s going to be so much fun. I wouldn’t want you to miss out!” I say, still awkwardly smiling.

And then her phone is out of sight, “Thank you for that, I’ll leave you to it!” and with that she’s gone.

“You’re so awkward baby cakes.” Kate says when the makeup artists has walked away for a second.  
“Aw, thank you so much dimples. I take pride in that. You know, even though we’ve spent time together this week, I feel like I’ve barely seen you.” I say, walking over to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind where she's still sat down.

“I know, it’s been a busy week for everyone, but we can spend Sunday together when this is all over. Just spend time together, no interruptions.”

“That sounds like a plan… right, I’ll be back in a bit. Lorne wants to see me” I shoot her a ‘help me’ look. He scares me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNL promo inspiration- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvNQu6JNvKE (Basically Allison is Martin Freeman. It's my favourite promo). 
> 
> I also chose to use the 'Bad Girls' dgital short (because I'm not that creative and i thought it would be easier to use something that's already out there, rather than create somehting new!) but I don't have a link for that.


	35. 'Today's The Day'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the big one! I just wrote this as filler really, I'm spending more time on the 'show' chapter because there is lots of research (watching snl sketches) for inspiration. 
> 
> The next chapter will aslo be a lot longer because I want to try and get everything into one chapter and not drag this out any longer :) 
> 
> I will be uploading the long awaited SNL chapter tonight!

Today’s the day… the day I host Saturday Night Live. I think I’m dreaming, but I don’t want to wake up.

I wake up Saturday afternoon, very well rested, in my own bed without Kate. She had to stay late to work on the cold open, which I’m not featured in. With only an hour to get ready before dress rehearsal, I have a quick shower, get dressed in sweats and have breakfast before making my way to the studios.

I arrive at 4pm to people running around all over the place; finishing off set pieces, shouting to find whoever they need, and the cast being ushered to different places to get ready for a full run through. I’m immediately dragged off to wardrobe, where I’m handed an outfit and thrust into a small changing room.

I put it on- it’s the outfit for my monologue; I really love this outfit, it’s simple but effective. Once I’m ready I head over to the backstage area where the monologues take place. It’s only now that I can hear the chatter of the audience. 

 

I’m standing there, behind the famous stage, about ready to throw up from the sudden wave of nerves that’s hit me. 

“Hi, sorry, just need to hook you up to a microphone.” a sound technician says to me. He begins wiring me up and makes small talk. “You looking forward to it?” 

“Um… yeah. I’m really excited, but for right now I’m trying not to throw up” I say, nerves clearly in my voice.

“You’ll be fine. That’s done. Good luck!” And with that I’m alone again.

I hear laughter as Kate (as Hillary Clinton) and Bobby (an interviewer) make the audience laugh during the cold open, and then in unison ‘And Live from New York it’s Saturday Night!’.

The band starts playing and then the voice of Darrell Hammond is filling the space, introducing the show. 

———————————————————————————————

The rehearsals went unbelievably well; and my favourite sketch was received well by the audience so it hasn't been cut! There was some laughing on my part, but that just seemed to make the audience enjoy it more.

We spend the next 2 hours making minor changes to the script, and making sure that the show is going to run smoothly and won’t run over the allotted time.

“So, how was that Allison?” Aidy asks me from across the table where the whole cast is sat eating dinner.

“It was really great, none of my favourite sketches were cut so that’s a bonus. I’m just really excited!”

“It’s gonna be a great show, I’m confident that this is the best one we’ve done” Leslie says, joining in the conversation.

“I agree, we’ve all stepped up our game.” Cecily also contributes.

“Well, I just hope that the show tonight goes just as well as dress did. Hopefully I’ll be able to hold it together. And I apologise in advance if I don’t!” I say, spooning some soup into my mouth. 

“Don’t worry if you don’t keep it together, honestly it’s not the end of the world! People enjoy the show more if you break.” Kate says, taking a sip from her water. Vanessa is sat next to her nodding in agreement.

“Time to get ready guys!” Another assistant knocks on the door, letting us know it’s time to go. 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” I say, standing from my chair and collecting the bowls, plates and rubbish from the table.


	36. 'Don’t trip. Don’t throw up… just don’t ruin this’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big one; Saturday Night Live hosted by Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people know- I'm not smart enough to make up my own sketches so I've used ones that are out there already, and some I have changed slightly. 
> 
> I'll leave a list of the sketches I've used in the end notes if anyones interested. 
> 
>  
> 
> Monologue Outfit- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210475668

'Don’t trip. Don’t throw up… just don’t ruin this’ I say to myself as I’m stood behind the doors that will lead to the stairs and monologue stage. The cold open went well, lots of laughter form the audience; good, they were a cheerful bunch!

“And here is your host Allison Lewis!” Darrell Hammond’s voice boomed around the studio.

There is a round of applause (very polite of them to cheer for someone they probably have never heard of!) and I open the doors, walk down the stairs past the in house band, and make my way to the stage. 

“HELLO! Thank you so much! I’m Allison Lewis and I’m hosting the first show of 2018!” more applause from the audience. “So the majority of you probably have no idea who I am, so I’d like to share some facts about myself if that’s ok. I’m British, as you can tell from my accent. Which does mean I’m better than you!” I read off the cue cards, and shoot a cheeky smile showing that I’m just kidding at the ‘better than you’ comment. Luckily there is laughter. 

“I’ve been in a movie called ‘Detectives’ directed by Paul Feig. It’s about two detectives who are called to investigate a series of haunted houses and lots of laughter and scares ensue. I’d liken it to ‘Scooby Doo’ but funnier and scarier. It’s a really great movie, there are really great people in the movie that you most definitely will have heard of, so go see it for them!” More applause for the movie.   
“Um… what else, what else? Oh, Hi Pete.” Pete appears from the side of the stage, which earns him a loud cheer.

“Hi Allison, will you come and arrest Beck? He keeps hurting me…” He looks at me expectedly.

“Oh Pete, no. I’m not really a detective. I can’t actually arrest anyone. Sorry…” He just gives me a look and walks off slowly.

“Ok then, where was I?-“

“Thanks Kate, I knew you’d help me.” Pete comes back on stage with Kate dressed in her ‘Detectives’ costume, pulling Beck along in handcuffs. This also earns a cheer and a laugh.

“Anything for you Pete. Allison, you should be doing your job!” 

I just shoot her a look as they walk straight past me and off the stage.

“Anyway…. We’ve got a great show for you tonight! Chance The Rapper is here! So stick around we’ll be right back!” I say, the band starts playing again and by the end of the monologue I give a little awkward dance. 

We go to a quick commercial break, which gives me time to get ready for the first sketch. 

The intro to the sketch begins, it’s a quick video to the start of a tv show called ‘Bland Man’. The ‘Bland Man’ is played by Bobby. And it starts with Vanessa and him sat on a bench. She’s in a beautiful green dress. 

“mmh… I like this….”

After their interaction, Kate (who is wearing a blue dress) interrupts them.

“Hi, can I steal him for a sec?” she sits in Vanessa’s place. “mmh… I like this…”

 

Its then my turn to interrupt. “Can I steal him for a sec?” I take Kate’s seat “Mmh… I like this…” 

“Me too”.

“Thank you for our date this afternoon. I loved taking that hot air ballon with the cast of ‘Chicago Fire’ “.

The sketch continues on with Aidy, Cecily and Sasheer eventually all making appearances too. Before I know it the sketch is done and we’re getting ready for the next one.

The pre-filmed sketch is shown at this point (it’s the parody music video for ‘Bad Girls’). While that is playing it gives everyone time to get changed. I’m now wearing a black polo, light khaki trousers and a green apron over the top. Everyone else in the sketch is dressed similarly to me.

The sketch opens with a picture of a Starbucks. 

“Ok, staff meeting everybody. let’s go!” The cast huddles around in front of me.

“Unfortunately this is the kind of meeting I don't like. I have some bad news for you guys. We’ve got to make some cut backs and lets some people go.” Once I finish my lines Bobby and Cecily come out of the group.  
“Oh yeah right. We know who you're gonna fire!” Cecily says

“We know it’s us. You all hate us.” Comes from Bobby.

“And we hate all of you!” 

“Guys, please just let me finish.” I ask nicely.

“No! No, cos if you firing us we going out on top like Seinfeld” Bobby shouts.

The sketch continues, each person in the group getting picked on. The audience are loving this!

“Look, Steve, Claire. I’m not firing you guys! You’re the best coffee makers here and customers love you. I’m firing Carl.” I look over to Kyle.

“Wow. Now I feel like an old boot” Bobby responds

“Sorry Carl, that is tough. I know you just bought that above ground pool.” Cecily adds.

“Don’t worry about me. Easy come easy go!” Kyle lets out before walking out of the scene.

“Great meeting you guys! Hands in, Starbucks on three. 1, 2, 3! Oh ok, I get why you didn’t do that. That makes sense.” Cecily says sounding excited. 

“Yeah, we said bitch a lot.” Bobby has the last line. 

There is a commercial break while I get into ‘ordinary clothes’. And once we’re back the lights are down and I’m stood off to the side of the musical stage.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Chance The Rapper!” I say, sweeping my hand out to the side. The opening of ‘No Problem’ starts. 

I have a small break now as after the performance it’s weekend update which I am not a part of. 

I sit in the make-up chair, getting ready for the next sketch, but watch the show on the small tv screen. Great performance from Chance, and now it’s on to weekend update!

Bobby is one of the guests as ‘Drunk Uncle’, and Pete is also there as the ‘resident young person’.

Colin and Michael deliver on the jokes between the two guests and the audience are laughing. Everything is going so well!!

The next sketch is about to start and it’s ‘Black Jeopardy’, which will be Sasheer, Leslie and myself as contestants with Keenan hosting.

The music plays and Keenan goes down the line introducing everyone.

“Please welcome Keeley, our returning champion” Sasheer gives a wave.

“Sharice” Leslie waves too.

“And Elizabeth” I wave and say “It’s so nice to be here.”

“O..k then lets check out our categories” Keenan says beginning the game

————————————————————

There’s another quick break, which allows me enough time to get ready for the next sketch.

The sketch opens with a picture of an official looking building, and then the cameras are on Aidy and Bobby dressed in smart grey suits.

“I’m Agent Morris with the NSA and this is Special Agent Kirkpatrick” Aidy begins. “Now we know you've all been through quite an ordeal, so we appreciate you making the trip to Washington at such short notice.” She continues.

“Yes, you've experienced the first verified case of alien abduction, so naturally you are a great interest to the United States Government”. Bobby adds.

‘This is nuts man, I mean we’re just small town buds who saw a UFO in the woods and now we’re hanging out with the government” Cecily responds.

———————

“And you Miss Raferty?” Bobby asks the same question that Cecily and I had just answered.

“Wow.” Kate puffs out some smoke “What floor were you guys on? I woke up in a dirty metal dome and forty little grey aliens watched me pee in a steel bowl.” Kate says with a straight face, continuing to blow out smoke. ‘God, don’t laugh, you can do this Allison. Hold it together.’ “They took the bowl, walked out”. Kate finishes.

“Interesting, were these beings also bathed in light?” Bobby pushes.

“No, no. They were grey with big fat eyes, little mouths. They just stared while I peed. I don’t think I was dealing with the top brass.” Kate smiled. The next thing she says will break me if I don’t focus!

“And how did they instruct you to urinate? Was it telepathically?” Aidy questions.

“No. No. I woke up, I had to pee like a camel. So I started peeing, and one of the grey aliens slapped the wall and pointed to the bowl. So I got the hint, I duck walked over to the bowl. Peed in it.” 

The cameras cut to the three of us and you can very clearly tell that I’m trying not to laugh. I can feel Kate’s eyes on me as Cecily talks. 

“Yeah, a little different for me. I had my shirt I came with but my pants were gone. SO my coot coot was out. I was full porky-piggin’ it in a crafty dome.”

Aidy and Bobby are trying so hard not to break.

“What? This fancy cats are seeing god.” Ahh she laughed! Kate laughed! “Meanwhile I’m starting phase 2, which is me sitting on a stool, while 40 grey aliens take turns gently batting my knockers around. Did ya’ll get the knockers stuff?” 

“And did you feel threatened Miss Raferty?” Aidy gets out between laughs.

“No no no. They were real respectful about it. They were… they were in a line and one by one they would step up, slap a knocker and then go to the end of the line, wait for another turn. It didn't hurt.”  
“Perhaps they were collecting biological data?” Aidy questions.

“No. no. No that felt super off the books. I swear to god there was one grey alien by a door just kinda peeking in and out. I think he was the look out. Look, it wasn't my worst Wednesday night.” Kate finishes.

Everyones lost it, I’m crying with laughter. 

————————————————————

We make it through the rest of the sketch, and as soon as we’re off the set I break down laughing again. Kate, who is holding my hand just laughs along with me, and I hear Aidy, Bobby and Cecily laughing along with us too. 

Another prerecorded segment plays while I put on ‘ordinary clothes’ again.

“Once again, Chance The Rapper!” I say from the side of the stage again. “Finish Line’ starts to play and the audience cheers.

I take this time to get ready for the final sketch of the night; it’s the one I’ve been looking forward to the most!

The sketch opens with a picture of a pub, Keenan’s lines heard over it.

“Ok last call you two, order now before I turn on the lights and you really see what’s going on with yourselves.”

“Bartender I’ll have a rum and coke.”

“And I’ll take a tequila and condensed milk please. Meeting a friend here tonight, Mr Al-K-Hol” Kate says, earning a big laugh.

————————

“I noticed you over here because you’re so… breathing” Kate says, now sat on the stool next to me.

“They call me Sheila Souvage. What’s your mama yell when she wants you to come home for dinner, huh?” Kate asks, her hand on my shoulder.

“Susan…Susan Perb. But you can call me Sue Perb.” I respond. 

“I’ve been looking at you all night going uhhhh…..ehhh” I make some questioning sounds. “But now I’m thinking yeaa?” I say nodding my head making an agreeing noise.

“And you. You had me at when you didn’t leave with the others.”

Kate starts rubbing her hands all over my face. “Are you feeling what I’m feeling?”

“If it’s an impulse to throw up then yes, but I’m willing to ignore it. But the oven is preheated.” I point down at my lap. 

And with that we start ‘gross’ kissing. Licking each others faces, blowing raspberries and just general smushing against each other. Theres lots of tongue and by the end of it both of our faces are wet.

“Wow. That was un-strodinary” Kate says, leaning on the bar.  
“Yep, this oven is no longer pre-heated.”

‘Wanna try again?” She suggests.

And we do it again, and if the first time was messy, then this time was a complete disaster. More tongue this time, and I don’t know how that’s possible. We both just went for it. The audience is cheering and laughing. Thank god they’ve taken this well.

———————————————————

everyone is gathered on the stage, I’m back in my monologue outfit and the in house band is playing.

“Thank you to Lorne, thank you to the cast and Chance The Rapper. It’s been an amazing week, thank you so much! Happy New Year! Goodnight!” And with that it’s all over. I wave goodbye and then start hugging the cast. Leslie picks me up slightly and spins me in circles sending me into a fit of giggles. I find Kate, and we hug tightly. We’re stood right at the front of the stage, just standing there, arms wrapped around each other. 

“I’m so proud of you” and she leans in and kisses me. In front of the audience and all of the cameras still recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Bland Man' Sketch- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDy3E05gLMc (Allison is basically Ronda Rousey)
> 
> Then it's the 'Bad Girls' video (no link unfortunately) 
> 
> 'Starbucks Firing'- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tj5ye2r8RI (obviously a different setting but basically Anne's role in this one)
> 
> Chance The Rapper 1st performance- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9Nrdqp4kHE
> 
> 'Black Jeopardy' Sketch- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AX7rliyPF48 (Allison is basically Elizabeth Banks)
> 
> 'Close Encounters' Sketch- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfPdYYsEfAE (basically Ryan Gosling in this)
> 
> Chance The Rapper 2nd performance- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=numgCRRnXwM
> 
> 'Last Call' Sketch- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUt1vpBm904 (inspired by this one, but I didn't want to keep it exactly the same and I don't have very good lines to replace what I didn't include so I just skipped to the gross kissing!)


	37. "Ellen... Ellen Degeneres?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter as I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. But the next chapter will see some drama, that I'm planning to drag out over a few chapters. Hopefully you'll like where I've taken this. Just remember, it won't be for long!

We were led in Kate’s bed on Sunday morning after the show. We both agreed last night that it was about time to let people know about our relationship, so I’m not bothered that thousands of people saw us kissing. Really I’m not. I’m proud. 

We snuck out of the after party early, so we could um…celebrate privately. That ended with clothes flung around her living room; we just about made it to the bed. 

And now here we were, the next morning, just laying in a content silence. We’re on our sides facing each other, her leg bent and resting over the top of mine. My arms wrapped over her. So warm and comfortable. 

I reach over slightly, grasping at my phone on her bed side table. 

“What are you doing?” I hear being groaned from under me. 

“I’m just going to look at my phone.” I go on to tumblr and check the ‘Saturday Night Live’ tag, seeing the reaction to last night’s show.

“It seems like people liked the show last night. Which is great.” I continue scrolling, looking at the GIFs that have already been made, saving a few links. I then consider checking the ‘Kate McKinnon’ tag too, oh what the hell, just go for it.

“I think our ‘Last Call’ sketch is quite popular…” I say, showing Kate my phone. On the screen is a couple of screen shots and then comments such as ‘Thank you for finally letting Kate do this with a woman!’, ‘About time she got to do it with a woman’ and ‘Lucky girl’. She just laughs. 

“I’m glad people liked the show, is there anything about our little kiss at the end there?” She says in between laughs.  
“Yeah, there’s a few screen shots of it, mostly nice comments with it too.” I say scrolling down to show her the comments ‘Awww! They’re so cute!’, ‘I knew they’re was something between them!’ and ‘That was my favourite part!’.

“Aww, they’re so nice. And I agree, that was my favourite part. That or when you were licking my face!” She says, licking my cheek at the end of her sentence.

“Thank you so much! Same for me, or when you broke! That was an achievement right there!” 

“I’m blaming you for that by the way; I could hear you giggling away!” 

“I can’t help it if you make my laugh. What can I say, you’re funny!” I say, hiding my face in her neck.

“You think I’m funny?!” She says poking me in the ribs.

“mhhpp…” I moan into her neck, avoiding the question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, what was that?…” She continues her poking.

“…” I don’t respond to her this time.

She pushes me over ion to my back, straddling me at the hips. She pushes my arms up, looking them down on the bed at the wrist with her hands. “Answer the question babycakes!” She says letting out a giggle at the end.

“Fine, you’re the most funniest, hilarious person on this earth. Happy?” 

‘Aww, thank you so much! You didn’t have to say that!” She shoots a cheeky smile before kissing me, slowly but passionately. 

———————————————

“I think I’m going to send Lorne some thank you flowers” I say, we’ve managed to get out of bed, dressed and are now in her living room just milling around.

“Yeah? I think he’d like that.” Kate says looking round from the TV.

“Will you help me pick some? You know him better than me, and what he might like.” I question, slightly embarrassed.

“Of course I will! What are you going to write in the card?”

“Umm… ‘Thank you for making my childhood dream come true and allowing me to host SNL. It’s an experience I will never forget or take for granted’. Just thank you really.” I say looking at her move to come and sit on my lap at her table where I’m using her laptop to look for flowers.

“That sounds nice. How long has this been a dream of yours for?” I’m asked as she wraps her arm around my shoulder.

“Probably since I was 14 years old. So a long time! I was content with the fact that it just wasn’t going to happen, and now it has and I’ll be forever grateful to whoever put the idea in his head that it was a good idea to let me host!” 

“That is a long time! And I’m sure he’ll appreciate the flowers. Ohh those ones!” She says pointing out a nice bouquet of flowers that were a nice mix of blue, green and yellow petals. Not to girly.  
I order them and will have them delivered to my home so I can handwrite my own card. Make it a bit more personal.

“Can I ask what other childhood dreams you have?” Kate says curiously, now sat back on the sofa.

“Of course you can. Of the ones I’ve achieved, um… I moved to NYC. I fell in love” I shoot her a wink, she shoots one back in return. “And yeah, that’s it.”

“Do you have like a plan for your life?” She pushes.

“Well, yeah. My plan was to get a degree, pHD, job, move, meet someone, get married, start a family, retire when I’m like 65 and then just grow old gracefully surrounded by the people I love.” I rattle of the engrained list. It’s my plan, of course I know it off by heart.

“Now that’s a plan! Apart from the first and last parts, we have the same plan!” 

“We do? Good to know” an innocent smile comes from my direction.

Just as Kate opens her mouth, her phone rings. She shoots an apologetic look and gets up to answer it.

—————————————

About 20 minutes later Kate comes back, no longer on the phone. She has a giant smile on her face.

“What’s got you so happy?!” I say from my position on the sofa, reaching out my hand for her to take. She does and sits next to me.

“Well, that was Paul. You know there was talk of a ‘Ghostbusters’ sequel?” I nod. “Well, he phoned to confirm that it’s going ahead and we start filming in Boston in March.” 

“That’s great news! I’m so happy for you! So everyone is returning to their roles? You’ll have the gang back together again!?” I pull her into an excited embrace, and ask her the first thing I can think of. 

“Yeah, Melissa, Kirsten and Leslie will be back. I’m sure Chris will be too. It’s going to be so much fun! Paul said he will get the script to me within the week. I”M SO EXCITED!!” She says, very clearly excited to be working with the gang again!

“Does that mean I get to read the script? Please please please let me read it! No! Wait it’ll ruin it for me! Oh but-“ 

I’m interrupted by a cushion hitting me in the face. “Ok, I get it, I’ll stop.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that because we’ve got a week off coming up, I’ve been asked to go on Ellen’s show to promote this season of SNL.” 

“Ellen…. Ellen Degeneres?” I say completely calm….

“Yeah, is there a problem?”

“No…. No I just love Ellen! Please tell me you’re doing your impersonation to her face again!” and now I’ve unleashed the excitement again.

“I don’t know yet, it depends if she asks me to”  
“I hope she does, I don’t know which Ellen I love more; the real one or your one.”

“My one… Obviously!” She says kissing me.

“Obviously..” I murmur against her lips.

————————————————

A couple of weeks later I was sat in the audience watching as Ellen interviewed Kate.

“So Kate. SNL is back for it’s 43rd season, and it’s going well so far. There have been some great hosts, musical guests and the sketches have been better than ever. Who’s your favourite host so far?” ELLEN ASKS!!!

“I don’t know, each host has been so much fun to work with and brought something new to the show. I can’t choose one!” Kate responds, completely calm. How is she calm right now, Ellen fricken Degeneres is talking to her!

“Ok, I understand. But if you had to pick one who would it be?” Ellen pushes for an answer.

“Nope! Can’t choose!” 

“Ok. Fine. So the most recent episode was hosted by Allison Lewis. She was in the movie ‘Detectives’ with you, so how was it working with her again and in a different context too?”

“Yeah, it was so much fun. That episode had some of my favourite sketches. It was great to see how much input she had on the writing side of things, which is different from working on a movie. It was fun…” Kate says, not giving away anything.

“It sure did look like you were having fun…” Pictures behind them appear. It’s from the alien abduction sketch where Kate and I are clearly laughing. “You broke! Kate, you’re known for not breaking, what was it about this sketch that got you?!” 

Laughing, Kate explains “Oh, I guess the combination of Allison’s giggling and the lines I was saying just got the best of me. It was pretty funny.” 

“That was my favourite sketch, I love it when the cast break. It’s rare, but when it happens it’s great” Ellen expands on Kate’s answer.

“Yeah, that and the last sketch were my favourites.” Pictures from the last sketch appear behind them. The audience cheer at the picture of Kate licking my face.

“I’m sure that was great too, um… who's idea was this?”

“Oh it was Allison’s. She said on writing night that she wanted to bring back her favourite sketches and this is one of them. She was very nice about it too, saying that if I wasn’t comfortable with it, then we didn’t even have to consider the idea.”

Kate was about to continue, but was interrupted by Ellen showing another photo.

“I’m sure you were comfortable with it, considering this happened at the end of the show!” The new photo was of us kissing at the end of the show, stood in the middle of the stage surrounded by the cast.

“Umm… yeah, very comfortable in fact…” Kate, for the first time, looks a little uncomfortable. 

“”Would you like to explain?” Ellen, again pushes the line of questioning.

“Well, what can I say, Allison and I have been dating for 6 months now, and I was just really proud of her for hosting such a great show and I wanted to let her know. So I kissed her.” The crowd cheer. Kate makes eye contact with my from across the room, Ellen follows her eye line and for a second I think she’s looking at me. Ellen looked at me!!

“Well I’m happy for you both.”

“Thank you Ellen, we’re very happy together. She loves you by the way!” I blush, even though they can’t see me.

“Good job for her that you do such a good job impersonating me then!” They both laugh along with the audience but I just get redder and redder.

“Now, shall we move on to why you’re here. I heard you have an announcement to make!”

 

“Yes, I’m happy to announce that there is a sequel to ‘Ghostbusters’ and I will be getting the ol’ overalls and yellow sunglasses back on to reprise my role as Jillian Holtzmann!!” Kate announces! 

The audience goes crazy at the news, I join in.


	38. "When It Benefits You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama, as requested by one reader (Thank you! You've unknowingly helped with the way I want this story to play out.) I hope this chapter is ok, and I'm sorry for doing this.

It’s now the end of February and it’s a couple of days before Kate has to leave for Boston. She’s going to be there for 4 months while they film on location and that’s where the sound stage is too. She’s going to be so busy, but I know it’s going to be so much fun, what with everyone from the first film returning for the sequel. 

I’m helping Kate pack her suitcases, and it’s making me sad. I voice this to her.

“You could always come with me, you know!” she says folding up a t-shirt and placing it on the ever growing pile of clothes.

“Thank you, but I’ll be ok. I love you” She pauses to look up at me.

“I love you too” And continues folding.

———————————————————————

Kate leaves tomorrow. The woman who I’ve spent nearly 8 months with, only spending a maximum of 2 days apart. 

“You know, I’m going to miss having you around for the next four months. It’s going to be so quiet!” I say, leaning into her as we sit on the sofa after dinner.

“I’ll miss you too, you know. The offer still stands. You can come with me” 

“Kate, my love, you know I can’t come with you” I say, a little upset by that fact.

“Why not?”

“I have important work to do.” I say to her, leaning out of her embrace to look her in the eye.

“And my work isn’t?”

“Isn’t what?”

“Important” She says like its obvious.

“Did I say that? Did those words leave my mouth? Of course it’s important.” I’m slightly offended that she’d even consider the idea that I don’t think what she does is important. 

“No, but that’s what I got from that. Please come with me. I want you there with me. You can take time off and we’ll have fun!” She says, smiling again by the end of her sentence.

“Even if I did come with you, I would’t get to see you, you’re going to film a movie for christ’s sake!” I’m starting to get a bit annoyed now. I’m stood up now, looking down at her on the sofa. 

“So come with me anyway!?” She jumps up too, standing in front of me. 

“Kate. You don’t seem to be getting this. I can’t just drop everything to go and watch you film a movie!” I say trying to keep my voice steady and the annoyance out. I start pacing and by the end I’m stood in front of her again. 

“YEAH WELL YOU DROPPED EVERYTHING WHEN IT BENEFITTED YOU.” She spits out.

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” Uh oh, voices are raised now.

“You dropped your work so you could be in ‘Detectives’ and to host SNL.” She says, voice not so loud now.

“You know I was hired to work on that movie to help offer advice. I only said yes to taking the role because of you! And you very well know that SNL was a dream of mine, and I wasn’t about to turn it down.” 

“LIKE I SAID, WHEN IT BENEFITS YOU…” she’s back to the shouting again. 

“What are you really trying to tell me? Huh… there’s obviously something you want to say. Go on. JUST SAY IT!” I shout at the end, arms flailing around beside me.

“I’m trying to say that I think you’re an attention hungry whore!” She spits out after a second in a venomous tone.

We just stare at each other, seconds pass just staring into each others eyes. Both breathing heavy: chests moving up and down quickly, just trying to get air in. 

“Wow… Ok then.” I can feel the tears building up behind my eyes, threatening to spill out. My voice is just a whisper now. “I’m sure you don’t want to be with an ‘attention hungry whore’.” Tears slip out and I wipe them away quickly, hoping she hasn't noticed that I’m crying. But by the way her face falls, she’s noticed. “I’ll leave. Have fun with the movie, I’ll, um, see you when I see you.” 

And with that I’m walking away from her and out of the front door, crying on the streets of New York City and heading back to my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like writing this; I picture Kate as the nicest, most understanding person in the world (and that may be a bit childish of me). I'm sure in real life she accepts things, and wouldn't push it or be mean about it, like in the story. I just had to do it for the drama and the reactions to get the characters where I wanted them.


	39. "She's Gone. She's Really Left Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- Death.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for the reactions to the last chapter- It hurt to write, but it had to be done. It'll all work itself out eventually. Also, sorry about this chapter.

I make it back to my apartment, cheeks stained by the tears I’d only just finished crying.

I shut the front door, and just slide down it until I’m sat on the floor. In the silence of my home I’m alone with my thoughts and Kate’s words just replaying over and over again in my head.

The waterworks return. 

In the middle of my angry/ugly crying my phone rings: I pull it out of my pocket deciding that if it’s Kate I’ll ignore it, but otherwise I’d answer. I see that it’s my dad phoning. 

“Hello” I say weakly.

“Hi Dumpling,” I choke back a sob, the nickname no longer just associated with him. “I’m sorry to call you at this time, I’m not interrupting you at work am I?” He sounds sad. 

“Hi, no, no you’re fine. I’m on my lunch break.” I lie.

“That’s good. Um… I’m afraid that this isn’t a very pleasant phone call to make.” He pauses a lot, like he’s trying to find the right words.

“O..k. What is it? Is everything ok?” I ask, getting a bit panicked.

“I’m sorry, Al. It’s your mother, she’s had a heart attack.” He starts crying. The first time I’ve heard him cry out of sadness. 

“Is… Is she ok? I’m going to get on the first plane back.” I say scrambling up from my place on the floor, running into my room to pack. 

“She’s in the hospital. They’re doing tests at the moment, but they say she’s stable. I won’t lie, dumpling, I’d really like it if you were here.”

“Ok, that’s good I guess. I’ll be there, I’m packing right now and I’ll get the next flight out.”

“Ok darling, see you soon.”

“See you soon daddy. I love you.” I quietly say hanging up the phone.

——————————————————————

I arrive at the hospital in my home town, running through the corridor with my suitcase like a mad woman. I just need to get to them.

“Dad, I’m here, where are you?” I say into my phone.

“We’re in the ward on floor 3, first room when you step out of the lifts.”

“Ok, I’ll be there in a minute.” and we hang up.

———————————

“Mum? Mum are you awake?” I ask from her bedside. She looks tiny and frail. Her eyes blink open slowly, smiling once she sees me, then looking to her other side at my dad.

“Hey baby, how are you?” she croaks out.  
“How am I?! How are you?” happy tears spilling from my eyes as I hold her hand tighter.

“I’m fine darling, just a little sleepy.” her eyes are half open, but she’s still smiling. “How’s Kate? Is she here too?” 

“Oh, um… no she had work that she couldn’t leave. She’s fine, loving life!” I try and sound happy, and for the first time since my dad phoned me I remember our argument, but my mum doesn't need to know about that right now.

“She loves you, you know. She makes you happy too, I can tell. Keep hold of her, she’s a good one.” and with that she drifts off to sleep.

“I will mum, don’t worry.” I whisper to her sleeping form.

——————————————

Kates POV

I’m an idiot. I didn’t think that about her at all, so why on earth would I say it? I love her. 

I gave us both some time to cool off and to stop myself from crying- and I decided to phone her at around 10pm knowing she’d be awake. Hopefully she will answer and let me come over and apologise properly.

I get out my phone, clicking on ‘BabyCakes’ and waiting for her to answer. She doesn't and it goes to the voicemail service. Maybe she’s asleep. I’ll leave it till morning. 

—————

By 10am the next morning I’ve phoned Allison at least 15 times, and she’s still not answering. I leave it another hour before deciding to go and see her. 

I pat Nino on the head and check his food bowl, grab my bag and coat before making my way out. Soon arriving, I knock instead of just going in just in case she’s still mad.

With no answer, I fish out the key on my keyring and let myself in. “Allison? Al? Where are you? Can I come in please?” There’s still no response. Worried now, I make my way through her apartment- she’s not in the living room or kitchen and the bathroom is empty too. Maybe she’s still asleep? I peek into her bedroom, but there’s no sign of her. 

I notice her wardrobe and draws are left open, articles of clothing strewn across the room. I start pulling out her bedside table draw looking for one item in particular- her passport’s gone.

Fuck, she’s gone. She’s really left me. 

———————————————

Allison’s POV

I must have fallen asleep in the chair next to the hospital bed, because the next thing I know I’m being rushed out of the room by a nurse. Sleep still hazing my thoughts, I just look over to my dad for an explanation. He’s sat on the chair next to the door crying. No…No this, this isn’t. This isn’t how this ends. I refuse to believe that. She’s fine. A disconnected wire on the machines must have caused all of this panic. Yep, that’s my story and I’m sticking to it.

I turn my body back to the room, looking through the blinds of the door. And no one is moving. I see the doctor look up to the clock and speak the dreaded words no child wants to hear.

At the sight I sink to the floor and let out all of the emotion I’ve been keeping in, in a loud, pained scream. And then continue to let it out in messy cries. 

She’s gone. She’s really left me.

—————————————————

It had been a few hours since the dreaded moment. 1:15pm. Time of death was 1:15pm. She had another massive heart attack in her sleep. She didn’t feel any pain. Which is good, I suppose. But now I’m feeling all of the pain.

And there’s only one person I really need right now and she’s hours away, mad at me. At the thought I just cry more. I dig out my phone, praying it’s got battery left. Even if she doesn’t answer, her voicemail will do for now.

“Allison? Al, baby? Are you ok? I’m so worried about you, where are you? I went to your apartment, clothes are missing. What’s going on?” She rushes out after picking up on the first ring. 

 

The sound of her voice calms me so much that the rest of the emotions flew out in a strangled cry. I slap my hand over my mouth, trying to not let her hear. “Kate…” I say between sobs. 

“What? What is it, are you ok? I can come get you” She says more slowly now, clearly she knows I’m crying.

“I’m in England…. Kate… it’s my mum… She’s gone” I manage to explain between sobs, and then the tears take over as soon as I’m done.

“Oh Al. What happened?” She says, sounding upset too.

“My dad phoned saying she’d had a heart attack and was in hospital, so I flew over and she was fine! She was stable and we talked and SHE WAS FINE!” I was raising my voice by the end, angry at the situation. “She was fine. But she fell asleep and had another heart attack, she went peacefully and without pain… She’s gone.” 

“Allison. Calm down ok. Just breath and stay calm. I know you’re angry but being angry isn't going to help anything ok.” I hear in a calming voice, giving me advice I didn’t know I needed.

“Ok, ok. Calm thoughts” I take a deep breath and just as I’m about to say more,a doctor appears. My mum’s doctor. “Kate I have to go, the doctor wants to talk to us. Bye.” and I hang up quickly, eager to hear what he has to say.

 

———————————————————

I’m still sat on the hospital corridor floor, my bum numb to the cold, waiting for the Doctor to return. He had informed us that an autopsy would be taking place this afternoon. We decided to wait for the results, not ready to leave the hospital just yet. So here I am, 6 hours later, leaning my back against the wall at a dead end corridor, my head is back and eyes are closed just going over memories of my mum and I in my head. I hear movement to my side but think nothing of it until arms wrap around me.

“Hey babycakes.” I hear whispered into the side of my head.


	40. 'Over and Over and Over Again'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some medical speak, nothing complicated at all. Hopefully this chapter is good.

The surprise of seeing Kate here is overlooked, because as soon as I see her, my mothers words are repeating themselves over and over in my head. 

“She loves you, you know. She makes you happy too, I can tell. Keep hold of her, she’s a good one.” Over and over and over again. 

I wrap my arms around her and sob into her chest. She just holds me; all traces of our fight forgotten in that moment.

“Shh, it’s ok. Let it all out.” She soothes me, rubbing circles into my back.

After a solid 10 minutes of crying, I lean back to look at her. She looks tired and sad. I’m probably mirroring that look. She wipes the tears from my face.

“Hey” I whisper, my voice not capable of much else due to all the crying.

“Hey. How you doing?” She whispers back. 

“As well as can be expected… Why are you here?” She looks taken aback at the question.

“I had to be here for you, you just lost the most important woman in your life. I can’t sit back and watch you go through that without someone there for you.” She says, maintaining eye contact whilst managing to shift herself into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor. She also pulls my legs over the top of hers, in turn moving by body to lean into hers.

“Thank you. I need you here.” I say, eyes suddenly feeling heavy. 

“Of course.” We then just sit on the cold floor, in a silence that isn’t strained or awkward.

“You know, the last thing she said to me was heartbreaking.” 

“What did she say to you? If you don’t mind sharing…” 

“She was basically singing your praises, she said “She loves you, you know. She makes you happy too, I can tell. Keep hold of her, she’s a good one.” And I didn’t want to upset her by telling her we were fighting. I’m glad I didn’t in the end…” I look up to her, trying to gauge her reaction.

“She’s right you know. I love you. And what I said yesterday isn’t true at all. I was just upset that you couldn’t come with me. I like having you around when I’m working, and I wanted you to experience the magic that is filming ‘Ghostbusters’. But I understand that you’ve got your work too. And I’m ok with that.” She rattles off, I’m pretty sure she’s rehearsed this.

“I’m so sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. Not one bit. Please forgive me?” She asks, close to tears.

“Of course I forgive you. \i’ve learnt that life is too short, you never know what’s going to happen. And I’m not about to ignore my mum’s advice- I’m not letting you go.” The tears spill over and on to her cheeks. It’s my turn to wipe them away.

“Thank you, I really really love you, you know and I’m so sorry about Susan. She was a really great woman, you know once we got over the whole ‘gay’ thing.” She smiles at me, wrapping her arms around me tighter comforting me, still unsure of how I’ll react to talking about my mother.

“I really really love you too Dimples. And I’m glad she got to know about that part of my life, and I’m especially glad that she got to see me in a happy relationship. I hope I made her proud, that’s all she ever wanted for me. Happiness.” 

———————————————

We’d finally got the autopsy results back at 9pm. The results come as a big shock- she had lung cancer, but it had spread to her heart. Her cancer caused blockages, resulting in shortness of breath. This in turn caused heart failure due to lack of oxygen. The first heart attack was minor, but just caused more damage. The second was much more powerful, and with the already failing heart, it proved fatal. But I was reassured that she wasn’t in pain, which is surprising really. But I’m not going to question it. I don’t want to imagine her in pain.

It was finally time to leave the hospital. I’m not ready to leave the place where I last saw my mum alive. But if I don’t do it now, I never will. 

“Ok, come on. Let’s get you home.” Kate says, standing up from the chair. It wasn’t much better than the floor. Her arm is on my shoulder, and she bends to pick up my handbag as well as my suitcase. I just nod to her in response. 

“Ok, so the plan is to get you home, have a nice bath and just wash away the hospital smell and stress, get into some nice warm pyjamas and then we’re going to snuggle up in bed. No arguments ok.” She says in a firm but comforting tone. She knows me so well; I need her to tell me what to do, have a structure to follow.

————————————

We’d done just as she’d said; we got home, my dad excused himself to bed, and I took a bath. Kate sat by the side washing my hair, hands hanging over the side in the water, just watching me.

I get out and wrap myself in a big fluffy towel. It smells like my mum. I nearly break down in tears again, but I’m handed my ‘very gay’ flannel pyjamas by Kate. I whisper my thanks and get changed. 

“Can we make an adjustment to the plan?” I whisper, not wanting to speak at a normal tone in fear of my voice cracking and the tears making a surprise appearance.

“Of course we can. What do you need?” 

“Food. I haven’t eaten since our dinner yesterday…” She stares at me in shock and I just shrug in response and try to smile.

“Ok, lead the way. And then once we’ve eaten you can show me your childhood bedroom ok?”

“Sure. How do you feel about a toastie?”

“A what?!” A genuine giggle escapes my mouth, the first since yesterday morning before our fight.

“Just trust me, you’ll love it.” 

————————

“So what do you think? Good huh?” I ask from across the dining room table.

“Ok, this is great. I need to get one of those machines.” She says taking a final bite out of the cheese toastie. “Are you ready for bed?” she asks once she's finished her bite.

“Yeah, I’m ready to cuddle you and for this day to finally be over.” I stand and collect our plates and glasses up, taking them into the kitchen and putting them in the sink.

Kate follows behind me, grabbing my hand as I walk past her ready to go up the stairs. “hey” she whispers into the air. I’m spun around so I’m facing her, and I’m pulled into her embrace. She’s stood on her toes to be taller than me, making it easier to hug me. We just stand there in the middle of the kitchen for a minute in silence, arms around each other and heads buried in each others necks. 

“Thank you again for coming. I’m glad we’re ok, because I really, honestly do love you and I don’t want to loose you too.” I lift my head from her neck to speak.

“It’s ok. You shouldn’t be going through this alone. I know you have your dad, but it’s good to have as many people around you as possible at a time like this.” She places a kiss to my forehead before continuing “And I really, honestly do love you too and I don’t want to loose you either.”

And with that i take her hand and drag her up to my childhood bedroom ready to fall asleep snuggled up in her arms. Right where I should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wasn't going to be for long!


	41. '48 Hours'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies. Gentlemen. And everthing in between, thank you for the 322 hits! Thank you for all of the kudos and comments; I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, but the support has been amazing. I am truly thankful for it.

I wake up, eyes feeling swollen from all of the crying, wrapped in a cocoon of arms and duvet. It’s 8am and the events of the past couple of days have settled in my mind. There is still anger and sadness coursing their way through my body, but I know that with time, it will fade and be replaced with memories of love and happiness. 

I feel movement at my side, and then an arm pulling me closer. 

“Baby… How are you feeling this morning?” a tired whisper asks. I turn onto my right side so that I can face her. 

“Angry… sad… a little lost…” I whisper back, tiredness also evident in my voice.

“That’s understandable, it’ll pass though. In time. I love you.” Kate says, still whispering and giving me a slow, long kiss to the lips. 

“I know… I love you too.” I say once we break apart. “Thank you for being here for me. I really needed you.” 

“Of course. There’s no where I’d rather be. I’ve been curios about your childhood home for a while now” She says, changing the subject. 

“I’m sure that’s not true, you know seeing as this is horrible circumstances. But I was going to ask you to come back here with me at some point in the future. I had it all planned out too.”

“Oh, really? What did you have planned?” She turns away to yawn, before turning back to face me. At this point I’ve got my arm wrapped over her waist and hand playing with the material of her top at the base of her back. Her arm is in the same position across me. Legs are entangled together; it’s warm and comfortable in bed on this typically cold, English March morning.

“Well, I was going to give you a little tour of my childhood home, then show you where I went to school, the places the town is known for and then some of my favourite places from when I was younger. We could even go to other places in the UK, if you wanted, you know, while we were here. Just show you where the person you’re with, grew up and became the person she is.” I explain looking into her eyes. They’re even bluer in the mornings. And I could just get lost in them.

“I’d love to do all that with you one day. Maybe we could come back soon and do all of that. I’d love to see where you grew up, you’ve already done all that with me so it’s only fair.” She smiles sweetly, genuinely interested in the plan.

“Ok, well it’s a date then. We haven’t been on a date for ages by the way.” I shoot her a fake annoyed look. “When are you going to take me out?!” 

“I’ll take you out when ever you want. You only have to say! Maybe tonight, we could go somewhere for dinner, just to take your mind off things and relax for a while.” She suggests whilst moving a strand of hair out of my face and moving it to behind my ear, letting her hand rest there. She strokes my cheek with her thumb. In that moment I feel happy for the first time since 48 hours ago. 

“I’d like that. Maybe we could take my dad out for lunch, just get out for a while.” 

“Well, if that’s what you want to do, we better get up. We’ve been talking for nearly an hour.”

“No, we can stay here a bit longer. I’ve been meaning to ask; aren’t you meant to be in Boston right now?” 

“Um, yeah about that… I phoned and asked for a massive favour from Paul after we spoke, I started off by saying there was a family emergency-“ 

“You consider us family?” I ask, a small smile making it’s way on to my face.

“Of course I do. As I was saying, I told him there was an emergency and I that I wouldn’t be able to make it to Boston for another week or so, but he told me there was a problem so filming is postponed for another month. We won’t start filming until April.” 

“What kind of problem?” 

“I don’t know, I zoned out after that and only started listening until he said we’d start in April. So you’ve got to put up with me for another month before I’m off to Boston.” She shoots a smile and wink at me. I laugh, the first proper laugh for 48 hours. 

“That’s fine with me…” I peck her on the cheek. “Ok, let’s get up now, I’m hungry.” And I turn away and out of her arms before she can protest and I’m out the bedroom door in a flash.

———————————————

We’re sat at the dining room table at 10am, eating our breakfast (me cereal and her toast). My dad hasn’t made an appearance yet, which is unusual because he’s usually up at 7am every morning, but I’m going to let it slide based on recent events. 

The topic of breakfast conversation is less than cheery, but I need her help.

“So what happens now? Do we divide up my mums stuff? I don’t know what she wanted me to have, what she wanted to get rid of, I have no clue.” I rattle of my thoughts as they enter my mind.

“Well, you and your dad will decide on the funeral plans. And then you both sit down, talk about what you both want to keep and what any of her other family members might want, you know sisters. It’s ok that you have no clue, but I’ll be here to help you, ok?” She moves around from her chair opposite me, to kneel on the floor next to me and hold my hand.

“Ok, I can do that… Oh god, I have to let her friends know. She doesn’t have any other family, just her best friends. Oh god.” My hands start shaking at the thought of breaking the news to the women I have grown up calling my aunties. 

“Hey, you’re strong enough to do this, I’ll help you. It’s like a band aid. Do it quickly but carefully and then it’s done.” She reassures me.

“Ok, but I need to do it now. If I leave it any longer I won’t do it.” I squeeze her hand. “Thank you”.

I get up from the table and go over to the home phone. I dial the number that’s already stored in the phone.

“Hello, Auntie? It’s Allison.”

——————————————

“I’m proud of you” I’m wrapped in Kate’s arms again, crying my eyes out after phoning my mother’s three best friends to let them know. 

“I didn’t realise, I completely forgot, but she died yesterday. It was her birthday yesterday. I completely forgot…” I manage to get out between sobs. Feeling like a failure of a daughter; who forgets their own mother’s birthday?

“Oh, Al. It’s ok. Your mind was preoccupied. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Al? Are you ok?” I hear from the doorway. 

“I’m ok dad, I just phoned mum’s friends to let them know. They all send their condolences, and they want me to let them know when the funeral is so they can come down.” I unwrap myself from Kate and make my way over to hug my dad.

“Thank you for phoning them dumpling… I suppose we should get the funeral sorted as soon as possible.” He hugs me back, rubbing my back like he used to do when I was a child.

————————————————

We ended up having lunch at home; my dad not feeling up to going out just yet. We managed to sort out some funeral plans, the location, flowers, music, date. But we couldn’t decide if her ashes we’re to remain here, or if they were to return to her home country.

“I think they should stay here, this was her home. She lived here longer than she did there.” I explain to my dad, when he posed the question. 

“Ok… I’d like that actually.”

“Ok, then that’s settled then.”

—————————————————

A week later, I was sat in my bedroom flipping through old photo albums. I was sat on the edge of the bed while Kate was asleep next to me. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” I hear a tired voice ask. 

“Just looking at some old pictures.” I turn my head to meet her eyes, holding up the album next to me so she could see it.

“Can I take a look too?” She looks hopeful.

“Of course. I’m pretty sure the obligatory ‘naked child in the bathtub’ photo is in here too…” I trail off. 

I hear Kate moving in the bed and then I feel her legs go out to the sides of me so that I’m sat between her legs (her feet hanging off the edge of the bed), he chest to my back, arms wrapped around me and head resting on my left shoulder.

“Aww… can’t wait! Look how cute you were!” She points at a picture of me as a 1 year old, in my mothers arms smiling widely, with a couple of teeth, at the camera. My hair was in a little tuft tied at the top of my head. My go to look for the first few years of my life. 

“Thank you so much. I might do my hair like that today, it was my mum’s favourite look for me.” I slide my hand into Kate’s, she gives me a loving squeeze and I feel her head shift to the side.

“I’m sorry to break this baby fest up, but we need to get ready.” She says, her head back in its original position after tilting down to place a quick kiss on my shoulder.

I look over to my black dress, blazer and shoes before sighing. Today’s going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this is the last of the upsetting, horrible-ness. It's been dragged out enough; hopefully happiness will be resumed in the next chapter!


	42. 'Quick Trip Down To Memory Lane'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun this one; cheer everyone up a bit! This is something I want to do in the future with my significant other, just a dream I've had recently.

We’d now been in England for just over a week and a half. We were heading back next Wednesday, which leaves us 4 full days to do some sight seeing. 

Today I was going to be showing Kate my old schools, and if we have time (which I’m pretty sure we will) we’re going to do a bit of shopping in town. We were just going to take a quick trip down to memory lane. Well for me it would be, anyway.

“Ok, are you ready to go?” I ask, pulling on my shoes, standing up and grabbing the car keys (I’m using my mum’s car while I’m here, instead of borrowing one.) 

“Yep, lets go!” We say goodbye to my dad and we’re off out the door. I laugh as Kate tries to get in on the right side of the car “You driving are you?” 

“Very funny.” And she rights herself by going to the passenger side and gets in.

“Ok, so we’ll go to my primary school first.”

———————————

“I went to that school for 8 years. Started when I was 4 years old and left when I was 12. Some of the best years of my life. The teachers we’re really nice, very understanding of the massive anxiety that I had for 5 years. They helped me over come it, not completely, but enough that I could get into school every day without bawling my eyes out.” I explain from our positions in the car.

“I didn’t want to say anything in case it offended you, but I did think you had anxiety troubles.” She looks away from the building to meet my eyes.

“Yeah, it’s not been as bad as it was. Honestly I thought it would have gotten worse when I moved to New York, but I was pleasantly surprised.” I smile at her.

Ok, now we’re going to go to the place where I have great memories of friends, lessons and more importantly, the pain of having to do so many exams.”

——————————————

Once we get to my secondary school we get out of the car, my primary school didn’t allow for this due to some locked gates at the car park entrance.

“So I was here from the age of 12 and left when I was 18, but closer to 19. I met some of the best people here, we had some great laughs. The teachers we’re really great. My history teacher in particular. He taught me for 3 years and when it got closer to exam time, he noticed when my anxiety flared up again. He helped me through it and I couldn’t be more thankful. He actually made me want to be a teacher.” I explain as we walk past the entrance. 

“I had teachers like that too. It’s great when you find people like that in life.” Kate says, giving my had a squeeze.

“Yeah it is. And I’m looking at one of those people right now.” I squeeze back, and give her a quick peck on the lips. Something about kissing outside of a school feels a bit weird. Could just be me.

“Are you ok there? Are you here for a tour?” A female voice asks from inside the building.

“Oh yeah, yeah we’re fine!” I reply, lifting my free hand in a wave.

“Come in. We can get you on a tour of the building.” She pushes.

“That would be great, thanks!” Kate says, pulling me into the building.

“Ok, I’ll be right back with your guide.” And the woman leaves us alone in the reception area.

“What the hell? Seriously?!” I whisper shout to Kate when the woman leaves.

“What?! You wanted me to see your school, so that’s what I’m doing!” She says like it’s obvious.

“Fine, but if I see any of my old teachers I’m running!” 

“Deal. And I will stand and watch you run away!” 

I’m about to reply but I’m interrupted by the woman returning with a tall man.

“Hi there, I’m Mr. Jones, the head teacher here. I understand you’re here for a tour?” He introduces himself to us, shaking our hands.

“Hi, yes. I’m Kate and this is Allison. My wife.” I just about collapsed at the words coming from her mouth “We were just hoping to get a tour, we’re looking at schools in the area as we’re thinking of moving.” Kate lies easily to Mr. Jones.

“That’s fine, plenty of people want to check out the schools before committing to an area. Let’s go.” And he holds the door open for us to enter into the main building.

——————————————

We make it through the first part of the tour, making our way to the English, Maths and foreign languages department before Mr. Jones goes into the history of the school.

“In 2002 the school was in a state of no return; the OFSTED reports were consistently inadequate. So it was in special measures for a couple of years. It was then converted from a technology college to an academy. Within a year we were up to an ‘outstanding’ OFSTED report. It was then rebuilt; only 40% of the original building remains.”

“I actually went to this school. I was here when it was announced the school was being converted to an academy. So I saw the school go through those ratings, changes and the build. I spent a good 2 years in the brand new build. I was the first year to do my GCSE exams under the academy name.” I explain. Surprise clearly on the head teachers face. 

“Wow. So you know this building then. I’ve been here for 11 years and nothing has changed.” 

“Well, I left here 12 years ago, so we only just missed each other!” I smile at him. Surprise on my face at the fact that a teacher had been here more than a year. We had a quick teacher turn around when I was a pupil.

—————————————

We made our way to the science department next; my favourite place in the whole building. 

“Science was my favourite subject, and I loved my A-level biology teacher. He wasn’t much older than us and he made it fun. We learnt but it didn’t feel like learning; it was more like chatting with a friend for an hour.” I say to Kate as we are lead through the open space of the department, classes currently in session in the rooms surrounding it.

“Those are the best teachers. Did you ever have a crush on any of your teachers?” Kate asks, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Possibly, but you don’t need to know who.” I wink and let go of her hand to catch up with Mr.Jones. 

“So, is this bringing back memories?” I’m asked.

“Loads. Memories of being here at 7pm and revising for exams or finishing work, being here at the weekends or half term trying to learn.” 

“Good, well it sounds like you worked hard when you were here. What is it you do now, if I may?” He asks.

“Oh, I tried my best. I work as a forensic psychologist for the New York City Police Department.” Surprise returns to his face.

“Very impressive! Let’s move on”

—————————————————

“Ahh, the dreaded art department! I spent many many hours here. Especially in the sixth form room. Now that’s a place where we laughed a lot. Only 5 of us did A-Level art. And I have to say, they are 4 of my favourite people. Funny kids.” I giggle at the memory. 

“Art is one of our most popular subjects, the first being science.” Mr. Jones informs us.

“That’s good to hear. I think our little one will be happy to know she’s not the only one who enjoys science.” Kate says, keeping up the charade that our ‘daughter’ will be happy at the news.

“Ah yes, now, what else does your daughter like? Any sports?” We’re asked.  
“Well, Darcy really enjoys art; very creative one, isn’t she?” I’m nudged in the side, I just now, having not heard a single word after Kate naming our ‘daughter’. “Science, like I said. She also enjoys history and hockey.” Kate continues.

“Well, we’ve got great departments for all of those subjects and a hockey club that runs throughout the year.”

“I’m sure she’d love it here. I know her mother did.” Kate looks at me a little worried. I’m still frozen at the previous thoughts.

———————————————

“Thank you so much for the tour. It’s been a nice refresher and to see what has changed. We’ll definitely be in contact when we’ve made our decision. We have a few more schools to look at, but this is a strong contender.” We shake the head teachers hand again, Kate still keeping up the charade. God she’s good. Even I believe her and I know that this is all a game we’re playing.

“Thank you so much for your time.” I add.

“Thank you for considering us. And I hope you’re impressed with the way the school has maintained it’s high standards since you were last here.” Mr. Jones finishes.

“Definitely impressed. Thanks again.” And with that we walk out the doors.

“What just happened?” I ask Kate, in a daze.

“Oh, I think we just found our imaginary daughters new school!” A beaming smile hits me in the face.


	43. "Oh You Will Be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit risqué at the end. Nothing too graphic because I have absoulutely nothing to base it off; so apologies if it's horrible and offends someone! I haven't changed the rating of this fic because I don't think it warrants a 'mature' rating if nothing really happens. But if anyone thinks I should change it, let me know and I will!
> 
> Outfits for the car trip/hotel stuff- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210726966

The remaining few days were spent with my dad and going out shopping in town. I managed to get my childhood (well, 20 odd years) into those days. 

It was now 6am on Wednesday morning, my dad was stood with us in the airport as we waited to check in. 

“You know Dave, it’s been nice spending so much time with you, you have given me great insight into this ones awkward teenage years. And I thank you for that.” Kate says to my dad, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards her.

“It’s been nice spending time with you too Kate, you’ve become the second daughter I never had. Thank you for being here for Allison, and me too. I will be forever grateful for you being there for my little girl.” He replies, pulling Kate into a hug. They were both teary eyed at his admission and I was too. 

“That’s very kind of you to say Dave, and I will always be there for her. And you too, if you need me.” She says once they pull apart. I wrap my arm around her waist and give a gentle squeeze. She turns to look at me, the tears are slowly streaming down her cheeks. I lift my free hand to wipe them away. 

We get checked in, and this is where we part. We head over to the security area where we say goodbye to my dad. There are tears, thank you’s and hugs shared by all. 

The security line isn’t very long; the airport isn’t a big place, unlike Heathrow or JFK. So we make it through in no time. Now we wait.

—————————————————————

Landing in NYC 5 or so hours later, we collect our bags and head straight to my apartment. It’s only 8am here, which is the time our flight left from the UK. Time zones will be the death of me, confusing me to no end.

We get in to my apartment and head straight to bed, the craziness of the past couple of weeks finally catching up. It’s nice to be back home. Because this is my home now, I don’t feel like a visitor in NYC anymore. 

———————————————

“I don’t want to go!” Kate says, voice muffled in her sofa cushions. I’m here to drive her to Boston. It’s Saturday the 1st of April and she starts filming tomorrow. 

“You have to, and I’m staying overnight, so no complaining, it’s the best I can do for now! Now come on, I’ll go put your bags in my car and by the time I come back you need to be ready to go.” I lean down to place a kiss on her head, rubbing her back in understanding. I don't want her to go either, but she has to! I grab her bags and drag them down to the boot of my car. I make my way back upstairs slowly, knowing she’s taking her time too.

“Ok… I’m ready.” I reach her as she’s locking her front door. She turns to me and holds out her hand for me to take. 

“You’re gonna have so much fun, you won't want to come back!” I say, knowing once she gets started tomorrow, she’s going to enjoy every second of it.

“Of course I’ll want to come back; you’re here aren’t you?!” She says as we reach my car. 

“Just get in! I’ll go wherever you are!” I shoot her a wink over the top of the car from the drivers side as we both open our doors. “That sounded stalker-ish and I apologise!” 

————————————————————

We make it to Boston in a few hours, stopping occasionally for quick breaks. We are now sat in the hotel lobby waiting for someone to show us to Kate’s room.

“Paul wants to have a reunion dinner tonight at the hotel. Will you come too?” Kate asks from the seat next to me, her hand in mine on her lap.

“Sounds like fun; I’ll be there if you want me to be? Or I can get room service and you can have a proper catch up before you start working?” I suggest.

“No, come with me. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I’ll be spending the next couple of months with them, I won’t get to see you for weeks at a time…” She drifts off, as if her reason is weak.

“Ok, I’ll come then. I just didn't want to intrude on a good catch up!” I squeeze her hand.

“Thank you- “ 

“Ladies, I am here to take you to your room. Please, follow me” Kate’s interrupted by a young man appearing next to us, gesturing his arm to the elevators. “May I take your bags?” He doesn't give us time to answer, and takes hold of the handles.

———————————————

“Wow. Now this is a fancy hotel room!” I say as soon as the young man has closed the door. I step out of my shoes, turn to Kate and say “You know what that means?” 

She looks at me confused, having no idea what I’m about to say.

“Comfy bed!” and I run towards the bed, where I jump and land in the middle of it on my back, bouncing up a couple of times. I lay there like a starfish just taking in the soft sheets.

“Oh yeah, very comfortable bed! Come try it!” I lift my head up to see Kate slipping her shoes off and bolting it towards me. She jumps and lands next to me, landing on her knees.

She then manoeuvres herself so she's led completely flat on top of me. “Yep, you're right, very comfortable. I could stay here all day!” 

“Get off of me woman! I’m being squashed!” 

“Rude! I am not that heavy!” She gasps out, mock offended.

“Get off of me!” She shifts again, this time her knees are on either side of my hips, her hands now holding mine against the bed. Her head is angled down towards me, barley inches apart.

“Make me…” She looks me in the eyes, a teasing smirk plastered on her face.

I lean up to kiss her, her eyes closing. Big mistake! I flip her on to her back, reversing our position; me now straddling her hips, holding her hands against the bed. She looks up at me in surprise. 

“What?!” I laugh out at her expression, she just pouts at me. I can’t resist that face, so I lean down and kiss her this time. 

We stay in that position kissing lazily, like we have all the time in the world, for what felt like hours (but was realistically five minutes), hands now loose from their restraints she made her way under my top, scratching at my back. And out of no where she flips us again. This time kissing my neck, down to my collar bones and chest. Her hands make their way from my hips to under my top again, this time pushing it up to rest above my breasts. She kisses the path my top just made, making her way to my lips again. We kiss again, more passionate now. My hands are running all over her body, just needing to touch her. Se makes her way back down my next, sucking and licking. Making her mark like we’re teenagers. I don’t even care. She kisses lower and lower, getting to the waistband of my sweatpants. 

She sits up and looks at me from her place on her knees in front of me. Her hands are resting on the waistband, I wriggle and lift my hips hoping she gets the message. She puts her hand on my stomach and pushes me back against the bed.

Her hands move to caress my thighs, starting on the outside and working their way inwards; gradually getting closer and closer to where I really need her.

“Please…” I beg her, it comes out in a breathless whisper. I’m not opposed to it when I feel like this. 

She just shoots me a wink, ignores what I say and continues her trail with her hands. My hips keep bucking upwards ‘Get the message Kate, come on! I’m dying here.’ I think. She just keeps pushing me back down.

She moves back up, now straddling one of my legs, pushing a knee right where she knows I need it. I moan but it’s captured by a kiss. 

“Stop being mean…” Another breathless whimper comes from my mouth. I think it worked because her hand starts trailing down from its place on my breast, down my stomach and to my-

“Dinner time!” 

“Ugh… NO! THAT’S MEAN!! COME BACK!” 

I hear her laughing like a maniac from the bathroom, and I’m led there on the bed, fully clothed (albeit my top is still halfway up my body, exposing my bra clad chest) and completely turned on.

“Aww… baby… I’m sorry.” She says now back in the room. I have my arm flung across my eyes trying to block out the thoughts of what nearly/could have happened. I feel her hand wrap around my arm over my eyes, and she pulls it away so she can see my face.

“You should be sorry. That’s not nice!” I look up at her, she’s still smiling like an idiot. She looks so proud of herself.

“Sorry, but I’m not really that sorry!” She’s laughing again.

“Oh you will be!” I say pulling my top down and getting up from the bed to get changed for dinner. As I walk past her I pat her on the ass and she jumps but soon recovers and laughs again.


	44. 'I Play A Dangerous Game'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another risqué start to the chapter- just thought I'd finish what I started (eh?! *wink wink*). 
> 
> Hopefully you like the chapter. Once again thank you for the comments, kudos and hits; it's all greatly appreciated! :) <3

I play a dangerous game at dinner that night. 

Surrounded by Paul, Melissa, Leslie and Kristen, Kate and I are seated next to each other enjoying the company of the other 4. But as much as I’m enjoying their company, I’m enjoying watching Kate’s face more, trying to remain focused on the conversation at the table while my hand is between her thighs. I have to say, she’s doing a good job at hiding it. 

I receive the occasional pinch on my thigh as if to say stop. So I do. And I look over to her face and it’s a mixture of pain, pleasure and anger. Anger probably at the fact I’m giving her a taste of her own medicine. It’s also a look of ‘don’t stop’. So I start again when she’s completely refocused on the conversation again. 

“Excuse me for a moment please” Kate says hurriedly, standing from her seat and rushing off to what I assume is the bathrooms. I remove the napkin from my lap, place it on my empty dessert tray and excuse myself from the table, mumbling something about ‘checking to see if she’s ok’. They believed the excuse and I rushed after her.

I push open the door and I’m dragged into one of the stalls, which is immediately locked and I’m pushed up against it.

“Now who’s being mean?!” I hear whisper shouted at me, lust and want clear in her voice. Well someone’s a little worked up. 

“See? It’s not nice is it. It’s been torture sitting there for the past 2 hours, in pain at how turned on you left me. Just wanted you to understand the pain I’m in right now!”

“Well, let’s sort that out.” And she kisses me; a kiss full of passion and groping hands.

“Maybe later!” And I push her away gently, unlock the door and head back to the table.

Minutes later, she comes back to the table too- looking quite angry. She looks hot.

Well, that plan backfired. I’m even more turned on by her anger.

———————————————

“Ok, that’s enough. We need to go. Now.” I hear being whispered harshly into my ear. It’s been another hour, and we’re still sat at the table. The conversation just keeps flowing.

“Um, guys. Sorry, but I think we’re going to head to bed. We had a long drive and I’m afraid I’m going to fall asleep here at the table.” I say, placing the napkin on the table and standing from my seat. 

“That’s fine. It was great to meet you Allison. And we’ll see you tomorrow Kate.” Melissa says as we make our way round the table hugging each of them and saying goodnight.

“I’ll probably see you tomorrow before I leave, enjoy the rest of your evening!” We both wave and walk out of the hotel restaurant towards the elevators. 

Kate is walking closely next to me, her arm wrapped around mine, hand resting on my bicep in a tight grip.

We make it all the way to her room door. Fumbling in her trouser pocket for the key card, I start kissing the back of her neck (hair conveniently in a nice up-do), hands wrapping around her waist from behind. 

“I need to open this door, and I can’t if you’re doing that.” she breaths out.

I ignore her and one hand moves lower into the front of her trousers.

“ah…” the sweets sounding moan slips from her lips and my legs nearly buckle underneath me at the noise. I continue my hand movements and her back arches and her head rests on my shoulder. I kiss her neck and remove my hand, stepping away f rom her completely once she’s stood straight again.

“Get this door open!” 

——————————————————

Hours later, we both lay in the big comfortable bed panting hard, completely out of breath and thoroughly satisfied.

I can’t help but giggle. Her head whips around at the noise and a small smile makes it’s way on to her face.

“What?” Kate asks still breathing hard.

“I need to get you angry more often if that’s the result!” I can’t help the laugh that escapes my lips. She joins in too, thankfully not holding my earlier actions against me.

“Oh definitely. I think I need to leave you worked up more often too!” She moves a strand of hair out of my face and leaves her hand resting against my face.

“Don’t you dare.” A yawn suddenly escaping my lips, the long drive and events from the past couple of hours finally catching up. 

“I love you” all laughing has subsided and it’s replaced with a serious tone.

“I love you too.” I match her tone. “And I’m sorry about what I did at dinner.” I turn onto my side to face her and wrap my arm over her hip, pulling her into my by the small of her back.

“It’s ok. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?” Tiredness also lacing her words.

“Of course I do, dimples. Now let’s go to sleep. I’m knackered.” and to prove my point I close my eyes.

“You’re what?!” I hear, and I giggle again, clearly forgetting that I’m not in England and my British terms aren’t understood by all.

“Shhh…” I open one eye and raise one finger to rest on her lips, shushing her.

“Don’t shush me!”   
—————————

“Good morning everyone!” I say, bright smile plastered on my face. I had driven Kate to the set, and greeted Melissa, Leslie, Kristen and Paul with a bright smile and a hug. 

“Good morning Allison! How are you this morning?” Paul asks.

“I’m fantastic! Although I won’t be here for much longer, I’m in a great mood and it’s all thanks to this one.” I point at Kate next to me. Leslie shoots a suggestive look to Kate, who just shrugs feigning innocence.

“Ah yes, when are you heading back?” Paul asks me.

“In an hour or so. Just wanted to drop Kate off, see everyone. Stick around for a bit then I’ll be off to leave you to it.” I explain, my arm making it’s way around Kate’s waist. The sadness creeps in at the thought of leaving Boston without her and having to spend the next few weeks alone.

“Well, we’re going to get right to it. Everyone needs to head to makeup and wardrobe!” Paul announces to the actresses.

“Come with me. I get bored in there and I need someone to keep me company!” I’m dragged off to the wardrobe and makeup department, where I spend the next hour and a half watching my girlfriend get ready. She becomes Holtzmann in front of my very eyes and it’s like a dream come true. She practises her lines and I help as best I can. I can tell she’s excited to be back in the crazy clothes of the mad engineer.

——————————————

“And Cut! Great first take guys. Great to be back!” Paul says through a speaker to the ladies. I’d agreed to watch their first take and then head home.

Kate makes her way over to me; hair up in the crazy up-do, yellow tinted glasses on her head and a crazy outfit to match her hair. I stand up from my chair as she reaches me and pull her into a bone crushing embrace.

“Ok, it’s time for me to go…” Sadness clearly in my voice.

“Ok. I knew this was coming, but I’m still sad.” She says into my neck.

“I am too, but I’ll come and see you again. Just make sure you text or call me when you have time, and don’t worry if you don’t. Just have fun ok?” I look down at her, meeting her eyes.

“Fine. I will. I’ll miss you babycakes” she says, standing on her toes to place a kiss to my lips.

“I’ll miss you too. Have fun ok. I love you.” It’s my turn to kiss her. She walks me to my car and opens the door for me. 

“I love you too. Don’t work too hard ok.” 

“I won’t! I’ll see you soon ok.” I place one last kiss to her lips and get into my car, she pushes the door shut and moves back a few steps.

I reverse out of my parking space, waving to her one final time before making the 4 hour drive back to NYC. 

—————————————————

Lonely. That’s how I feel. And I haven’t felt this way for at least two years. And I hate it. So I find a way to distract myself; I look up homes that are for sale in NYC because I’m nosy and like to look in other people’s houses.

It kills a couple of hours, until I receive a text from Kate saying she’d just finished for the day and was heading straight to sleep. I reply not expecting a response until the morning.

I head to bed shortly after. Thinking about my life is an exercise I save for laying in bed at night. And that night I reach a few conclusions.


	45. "I Know What I'm Doing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many hits, kudos and comments! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading; I never thought it would be received as well as it has been. I'm forever grateful to you all. <3

It was now June. It had been a month since I’d seen Kate (she had a weekend off so came back to visit me) and it was getting harder and harder, the longer she was away.

Over the past couple of months I’ve done a lot of thinking about what I want from my life. Some things are staying the same (well, hopefully) for the rest of my life. But other things are going to change, and hopefully for the better. It’s only now that I’ve decided to get Kate’s opinion on the matter. 

It’s not that I’ve been keeping it a secret from her. I trust her with anything and everything. I know she wouldn’t judge me, and would give me her honest opinion. Trust me, she’d tell me if she thought I was being an idiot. I just wanted to make sure I was positive about the changes; you know, take some time to think things over just in case I changed my mind after a month. But I haven’t, so it’s time to share.

—————————————  
I make the, now familiar, drive to Boston for a long weekend with Kate. She asks that we meet on the set. So I arrive, park and then quietly slip in so as not to disturb any filming. 

“ALLISON!!” Kate shouts and runs over to me, leaping in to my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I catch her and we spin in a little circle.

“CUT!” Paul shouts.

“You did not just ruin a take to say hello to me?!” I say into her neck, not ready to move yet.

“Of course I did! I missed you so much!” She informs me, like it’s an obvious reaction to seeing me. She plants a long, slow kiss on my lips.

“I missed you too.” I mumble against her lips.

“YO! Put Holtzy down, we have this scene to do and then she’s all yours!” Leslie shouts from her place still on the set.

“Ok, back to work ‘Holtzy’, I’ll be right here watching you!” I smirk at the use of the character name and snake my arms from her waist to her thighs, pulling her off my body to a standing position in front of me.

———————————————

We’re back in the big comfy hotel bed, just laying next to each other holding hands. We haven't stopped touching each other since she was finished filming for the day. Constant contact no matter what.

I turn to face her “So, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since you’ve been here.” I start and she immediately looks worried. “And I’m hoping to make some changes; I was hoping to get your input.”

“Of course, yeah. I’ll try my best… What kind of changes?” She asks, worry in her voice.

“I was thinking of leaving the NYPD.” I let that sink in.

“But you love your job there! You get so excited when you talk about it, what would you do if you left?!” She seems shocked.

“I want to become a teacher. A science teacher, maybe teach a bit of psychology too.” 

“What’s brought this on?” She asks, not so shocked anymore.

“I was inspired by our little trip to my old school. I wanted to be a teacher for a long time, but then I found forensic psychology but I think it’s always been something I’d do. No matter what I ended up doing in between” I explain.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea. I support it and you. Do what makes you happy.” She gives me a quick kiss.

“Thank you and I think it will make me happy… Do you know what else I enjoy doing?” I ask, a grin making its way onto my face.

“What?” 

“You”  
———————————-

“Please be careful!” I shout up to Kate who is currently in a harness, preparing to be thrown around in the next scene being filmed on Sunday morning.

“Don’t worry about me! I’ll be fine; I know what I’m doing!” She says, hanging a good 10 feet in the air, adjusting the harness slightly.

“Just because you’ve done it before doesn’t mean you won’t get hurt this time.” I finish as I hear the signal to star the cameras rolling. 

“I’m a professional!” She shouts after me.

————————————

“I told you to be careful.” 

“Please don’t Al. I was being careful.” Kate whimpers out from her place on the hotel bed hours later. 

“I’m sorry- I just worry about you. Are you comfortable there?” I kneel on the bed next to her, trying not to jostle her too much. I obviously fail, because her face contorts into an expression of pain.

“Ah, yeah. Just move slowly if you have to.” Her arm is now covering her eyes. 

“I’ll be right back ok.”

She just hums in response. I move as slowly as possible off the bed before making my way to the bathroom to find a small towel. Placing it over the back of the vanity chair, I grab a metal bucket and leave to get some ice from the machine on our floor. On returning, I fill the towel with ice and tie a hair tie around it to keep it closed. 

“Hey, do you think you can flip on to your front?” 

“I wont be doing any flipping any time soon babycakes, but I think I can roll over, if that'll do?” Even when she’s in pain, she’s still annoyingly funny. 

“Very funny, now move slowly ok.” I help her move on to her stomach and place the make shift ice pack on to her back.

“Jesus Christ that’s cold!” she exclaims.

“My name is Allison, but I’ll go by Jesus Christ if you'd prefer. And it’s meant to be cold. Lay still!” I joke back, trying to take her mind off the cold sensation and the pain.

“Thank you, Al. I love you.” She says, in all seriousness.

“It’s ok, I love you too. Now try and get some rest.” I reply, noticing her tired eyes.

————————————————————————————

“I hate to leave you when you’re in pain Kate. Are you sure you’ll be ok?” 

“I’ll be fine, honestly. It’s not as bad today; I think the ice and heat packs have done their jobs, now it’s time for you to get back to yours and me to mine. Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy.” She does an excellent job at convincing me.  
It’s Tuesday morning and I have to head back to NYC, and back to work. I’m going to do some more research before fully committing to a plan of action regarding the career change. 

“Well I do worry. It’s what I do! But as long as you promise you’ll take it easy, and stop if you hurt too much.” 

“I promise. Now go, you’ll miss the traffic if you go now.” She’s basically shoving me out of the hotel door at this point, towards my car.

“Fine. Well I’ll see you soon ok. Be good! Don’t get hurt again!” I put my bag in the boot, shutting it and turning to meet her eyes.

“I’m always good” I shoot her a look of disbelief “And I’ll see you in 4 or 5 weeks when I come back for the weekend. We can do something, or we can stay in and do absolutely nothing. It’s up to you.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll miss you.” I pull her into a gentle hug, so as not to hurt her.

“I’ll miss you too. I love you” She gives me a long, slow kiss.

“I love you too. See you soon” I reply once we pull apart. I walk around to the drivers side, get in and reverse out of my space before driving off. This is deja vu, the same actions of Kate waving as I drive away has occurred too many times for my liking. On the plus side it’ll only happen a few more times before she’s done.

And I can’t wait.


	46. "As Many As You Want!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time skips seem to be happening at the moment, but once we're not splitting time between NYC and Boston, they will be occuring less frequently (fingers crossed)!

The last month or so has been crazy. I quit my job at the NYPD, enrolled in a teacher training course at a local community college and managed to see visit Kate again before her return home for the weekend.

The weekend in which Kate came back was relaxed and the weather was brilliant. We walked around the city doing some window shopping, headed to the market to buy ingredients to make dinner together on the Sunday night (in which she got annoyed at me for not cutting the vegetables correctly). On the Sunday we went to the park, got ice cream after a picnic lunch. We then decided to rent a paddle boat for an hour and rowed down the river. It was beautiful.

———————————————————

The end of August rolled around quickly and before I knew it, it was our 1 year anniversary. Kate and I had been together for an entire year, and what an eventful year it’s been. 

I had planned to drive up to Boston to see her. Although she thinks I’m going to be there a day late. Wrong! 

The morning of the 20th August (our anniversary), I spend alone in my car, making the ever familiar drive to Boston, singing (more like shouting) along the Hamilton soundtrack I had playing in my car. 

I had messaged Leslie a couple of days before, letting her in on my plan. I had asked her to text me where Kate would be (set, hotel or wherever) when I arrived, so that I could sneak up behind her and surprise her. About an hour away, I received a message saying that Kate would be on set filming for the next couple of hours, so head there.   
————————————————

I pulled into the car park of the soundstage, and sat in the car where I messaged Leslie once again letting her know I’d arrived and to make sure Kate’s back faced the door. I waited for a reply (letting me know I wasn't interrupting a shot) before making my way into the building. 

I look around the large soundstage, different locations were set up in every available space. And right in the middle was the snack table (my favourite place), where I could see Leslie talking to Kate and Melissa, occasionally turning to look at the door. She noticed me immediately and smiled wide. 

I made my way over to where the other end of the snack table, picked up a plate and started filling it with food. Once satisfied with the amount on my plate, I walked around the back of the three women and paused to listen to the conversation before making my next move. I moved to stand next to Kate at the end of the table without her noticing. 

“Oh yeah, I totally agree.” I say casually, finding a nice place to slip into the conversation.

Kate turns her head to look at me before turning back to the other two to carry on talking, but she does a double take and looks back at me with wide eyes and a giant smile on her face. 

“AHH!! YOU’RE HERE!!” She dumps her plate on the table in front of her before wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I wrap both arms around her, only one hand making contact with her back as the other balanced the plate of food. I feel it being taken away from me and I shoot Melissa a thankful look before wrapping both hands tightly around Kate and lifting her off the ground in a slow spin.

“Surprise!! Happy Anniversary!!” I say, placing her on the ground before holding her at arms length. Her hair is up in the ‘Holtzmann do’ and she’s wearing an interesting outfit in which the red smoking jacket makes a return. It of course is topped off with the yellow tinted glasses, which are planted in her hair.

“Happy Anniversary!” She jumps up and down a few times before pulling me into a hug again. “I love you so much. Thank you for coming a day early.” She whispers into my neck, before placing a quick peck to the spot behind my ear.

“You’re welcome. I couldn’t have done it without Leslie’s help though” I whisper the first part into her neck too, before pulling away and shooting a thankful look to Leslie. “Thanks for your help Leslie, I appreciate it.” 

“No worries Allison. Anything for you two!” She hands me plate of food back, which she took from Melissa who was no in a deep discussion with Paul.

“You kept this from me Leslie Jones?! How could you?!” Kate shouts feigning anger, spinning round to face the taller woman.

“Ohh, Holtzy’s angry! Gotta go!” Leslie laughs before walking away from us.

“I like angry Holtzy. I like angry Kate too.” I whisper to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, the plate of food now directly in front of her . 

“I know you do, but we can’t right now. Busy busy busy!” She steals a carrot stick off my plate, biting it with a crunch before leaning back to rest against me. 

“Rude. And that’s my food!” She leans up to kiss my cheek. “But I’ll let you get back to work.” I take a seat in an empty chair near a table.

“Have fun sitting there, by yourself while you watch me get angry. The next few scenes are just me being angry, throwing and breaking things!” She walks away, leaving me with the thought. 

————————————————————

We decided that we’d just get room service for our anniversary dinner and then once Kate was back in New York, we’d celebrate properly. 

So here we were led in bed, empty plates on the table and full champagne glasses in hand, sitting up with backs against the headboard. 

“Well done for making it a year with me, I know I’m weird and I don’t exactly share all my feelings. I worry too much and I get anxious about silly things. I can’t believe I’ve gotten to spend the last year with you; it’s been the best year of my life and I can’t thank you enough for it. I love you.” I stutter out (ah my old stuttering friend returns), holding out my glass as I make my mini speech. 

“Well done for making it a year with me too. My past relationships have ended because they couldn’t handle my schedule and it’s put a strain on us. But with you, you just take it in your stride and don’t let it get between us. And I like that you get anxious and worry about things because it shows you care. So thank you for putting up with me. I love you too” We clink our glasses together before taking a sip and then leaning in for a kiss.

“It’s your job, why would I stand in the way of that. Sure, I’d rather you didn’t have to go away for months at a time, but I’m not going to stop you. I’m going to support that and work at keeping the communication there while you do what you do.” I explain, shocked that people wouldn't support that.

“In the past, I’ve been asked to choose my career or the relationship. I chose the career, because if they were asking that of me then they weren't the right choice…” She looks so sad.

“I’d never make you choose. I know you love what you do, and honestly I’m going to be there when you’re like 70 years old saying your going to retire, and I will be there making sure you don’t stop until you're at least 80!” She giggles at that. Good, happy face has resumed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way… So you see us still being together when we’re that old?” She asks, slightly timid.

“I do see that, and I see so many cats as well.” I poke her in the side, earning a slap on the hand and a laugh.

“Really, how many cats?” I’m questioned like it’s a serious matter.

“As many as you want!” 

“5. Got to have enough room for the grandkids too.” She replies.

“Good number, I can handle that. How many grandkids are we having? Actually that’s not something we can control; how many kids are we having?” I ask her this time. A real, need to know, serious matter.

“True. I was thinking two or three. I know you want more than one based off of being an only child.” She suggests, looking up at me.

“I like the sound of that. And where would we be living?” 

“In New York obviously. But maybe have a vacation home in the UK? If you wanted?” She suggests to me. 

“I’m loving the sound of this… So when is this plan being set in motion?” I quiz her.

“How about when I get back to New York? How about we move in together? We practically live together now anyway, so it makes sense-“ 

I cut her little ramble off with a kiss. “You want me to move in with you? Or do you want to move in with me?” I ask her, my answer a clear ‘yes’.

“How about we get a house together, so then it’s ours and not you apartment or mine. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds perfect” I kiss her again, giddy with excitement at the thought of OUR house.


	47. "You'll Turn Into One!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 406 hits! Four Hundred and Six Hits!! This is madness! Thank you so much to everyone reading.
> 
> Dinner Outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210827802

The rest of our anniversary weekend flew by; there was cake on set (organised by Melissa, Leslie and Kristen) and plenty of cuddling in bed when Kate wasn’t working. 

Once again, I made the drive back to NYC without Kate, but this time it would be last time. Because on my next visit it will be the last week of filming and I get to bring her home with me!

 

————————————————

The last week of September meant the last week of filming the ‘Ghostbusters’ sequel. THANK GOD.

I’d made the last drive up to Boston on Friday, where I helped Kate check out of the hotel once I’d arrived and not even an hour later, we were back on the road again. Having made the trip many times, I’d managed to cut the travel time down, so we made it to Kate’s in just under 3 hours. 

We decided that with our upcoming busy schedules, we’d finally go out to a fancy dinner to celebrate our one year anniversary. 

So here we were, getting ready for our 6pm reservation.

“Can you come an zip me up please?” I’m asked, the voice getting louder as it moves towards me in the living room.

“Of course I-“ I’m cut off by the beauty that is standing in front of me. Kate is stood there wearing a beautiful burgundy coloured dress, which rests just above the knee that has lace detailing all over it and a deep V. 

“You.. look, wow. You look beautiful…” I can’t help but juts look at her.

“Oh, thank you.” She blushes. I just made her blush!? Little old me? 

“Turn around and I’ll do the zip for you” I stand from my position seated on her sofa. I gently bring the zip up from the base of her back to the middle where it ends, then I bring my hands around her waist and rest them gently on her stomach. “Red is my favourite colour on you, you know”.

“I know, that’s why I wore this dress”. Her hands rest on top of mine “I’m ready, so let’s go to your place so you can get ready.” 

“Ok, are you bringing a jacket or anything?” I ask, knowing it’s going to be colder now that it’s September. 

“No, no I’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so, let’s go then.” I say, not believing her. We walk down to my car and make the journey to my apartment.

———————————

“It’s so cold!” I hear next to me as we make our way back to my parked car.

“I asked you earlier, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this cold!” Kate laughs, wrapping her arms around my right bicep as we make the longish walk back. Nightmare to find a place to park in this city sometimes!

“Here” I shake her off and then remove my blazer and place it around her shoulders. 

“Thank you, but now you’re going to be cold.” She pulls the jacket tighter around her. 

“It’s fine, I’ll just blast the heaters in the car. Now walk a bit quicker!!” 

“I can’t, I’ve only got little legs!!” She makes the excuse. 

“The quicker we walk, the quicker you warm up” at that I notice her pace picking up.

I grab her hand again as we walk, at which she wraps her other arm around my bicep again, snuggling up. 

“I enjoyed dinner tonight. It was nice of them to put that sparkler thing in the dessert” I say, leaning my head down to rest on the top of hers.

“I enjoyed it too. It was nice to spend some uninterrupted time with you. I know we’re going to be busy again for the next few months or so, so I’m glad we got to do this.” She looks up at me, smiling. Dimples and all.

“I know, it’s going to be crazy again. You with SNL and then me with school. We’re going to have to put in lots of effort to make time for each other. And- actually don’t worry.” I agree, voicing my thoughts.

“What? What were you going to say?” She looks curious as to why I cut myself off.

“Well, if you were serious about us moving in together, we’d need to go and look at houses. So that’s another thing to try and fit in at some point..” 

“Of course I was serious about moving in together. I don’t go back to work for another couple of weeks and I know your school timetable is only Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday mornings. So we could do what we can in that time, and then work it into our schedule after that?” She suggests.

“Ok, good. So we should start looking as soon as possible. You know, it would be a shame to waste the time!?” I ask getting excited at the thought of finding our home, decorating it for the different holidays and making memories there. 

“Sounds like a plan.” We reach my car and head off back to Kate’s apartment. She wants to spend as much time with Nino as possible now that she’s back. He’s a great cat, but he hates my apartment. 

——————————————————————

The next day, we wake up around lunch time; Kate takes the day to settle back into a routine, sorting her suitcases and relaxing after the gruelling task of making a film for the past few months.

“I’ve found a few. Take a look!” A laptop is shoved onto my lap, 5 or 6 different tabs open. Each displaying a different house in New York that is for sale. 

“These all look great, nice neighbourhoods, in our price range, not too far from your work. Do you want to go and look around?” I ask, genuinely interested in a couple. 

“Ok, I’ll make the phone calls.” And with that Kate jumps off of the sofa, taking the laptop with her into her kitchen. 

“She’s crazy Nino.” I say to her cat, stroking his head.

“I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!” I hear her shouting from the kitchen.

“GOOD! YOU WERE MEANT TO!” I shout back, jokingly.

“I’M NOT CRAZY BY THE WAY!” 

“YOU ARE AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” and then silence, before I hear her greet the estate agent on the phone.

——————

A short while later, a much calmer Kate comes waltzing back into the room looking very pleased with herself.

“Guess who managed to get us into view 3 of those 5 houses tomorrow?! This girl!” She says, sitting down next to me before proving her point by pointing to herself. 

“That’s great! Which ones?” She then lists off the three, two of which were my favourite already.

“Great, now let’s get some dinner. I’m starving over here. I’m going to waste away. Feed me!!” I grab on to her arm, playfully begging her to feed me.

“Fine fine! How’s take out sound? I can’t be bothered to cook, and I’m not letting you do it.” She looks at me with eyebrows raised, almost in a way that says ‘remember what happened last time you tried to cook?’ 

“What? Don’t look at me like that, I never claimed I could cook! You just assumed I could. It’s not like I started the fire on purpose!” I tried to defend myself. I honestly didn't mean to start the fire (luckily it was in my apartment, not hers). 

“Well I assumed wrong, didn't I?! Now what do you want for dinner?” She shoots me a playful look. 

“Pizza?” I shoot her a hopeful look in return.

“I should have guessed. If you eat any more pizza, you’ll turn into one!”


	48. "YO! TWINKLE TOES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fun in this one. Hopefully you like it! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR 426 HITS ON THIS STORY! THNAK YOU FOR 47 KUDOS! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS!! <3 <3 MUCH LOVE!

“So here is the kitchen; it’s a lovely size. I know that was on your wish list Kate.” The chipper female estate agent says, guiding us into a well lit, spacious kitchen that had oak cabinet doors with a matching worktop. 

“It’s a lovely kitchen, roomy. Plenty of storage. I like it.” I can tell by her tone that this isn’t for her, she’s just trying to be polite. 

“Ok, so lets move on to the upstairs. Follow me.” We follow the woman, who introduced herself to us this morning as Sally. As we follow her she’s reeling off information thats going in one ear and out the other. She must have said something particularly strange/weird/boring/amusing as Kate shoots me a look over her shoulder.

——————————

We spend the next 20 minutes looking around the second level of the third and final house of the day. We ask if it’s ok if we take a look around by ourselves. 

“So what do you think?” I ask Kate, hoping she shares my opinion. 

“It’s not for us. I can’t see us living here” She looks disappointed.

“Oh thank god. I can’t see us here either. It’s a nice house but I just don’t feel comfortable here.” I feel comfortable enough to share now that I know what she’s thinking.

“I feel the same, but it’s ok. We’ve got another place to look at tomorrow, so hopefully that’ll go well. Now, lets go back to mine, Nino needs some lovin’!” She grabs my hand, heading out of the master bedroom towards the stairs.

“What about me? I need some lovin’ too!” 

—————————————————————

We got up bright and early the next morning. Today’s the day, I can just feel it. Today’s the day we find a house.   
“Morning my honey pie! How are you on this fine morning? Did you sleep well?” I ask as soon as Kate walks into the living room where I have been sat alone for the last 10 minutes while Kate was still asleep.

She looks confused by the cheery attitude, “I’m fine, not sure you are though. Are you feeling ok?” She comes over to me and places her hand on my forehead checking my temperature. 

“I’m fine! I just have a really good feeling about today. Now get ready and I’ll make breakfast!” I stand and place a kiss to her nose. She just laughs off my explanation before returning to her room.

I make my way to her kitchen and prepare some toast (the extent of my cooking abilities) for the both of us. I plate it up, grab some glasses and fill them with orange juice before placing them on the table too.

“YO, TWINKLE TOES! BREAKFASTS READY!” I shout to Kate. 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!” She shouts back laughing, the laughing gets louder as she enters the kitchen.

“Twinkle toes. What? It’s another thing my dad used to call me!” I explain as we sit, before taking a large bite of toast.

“I hope today goes well, because I’m loving this mood you're in!” She replies, also digging in to her breakfast.

“Great, now lets go!” I stand from my chair, jumping on the spot with excitement. 

“How have you finished eating already!? I’m not done, just calm down a bit ok!” Kate reaches her hand out to my arm, holding my down.

“Eat it in the car! Come on!” I’m practically out the door at this point. I hear movement meaning she’s following behind.

———————————————

We pull up outside a beautiful house with light coloured brick work, a front garden with beautiful green grass, a garage and a nice sized driveway. 

I make some kind of excited noise in the back of my throat, I jump up and down in my seat still gripping the steering wheel. 

“Are you ok Al?” Kate asks, genuinely concerned. I just nod in response, a wide grin across my face. 

We both get out and make the short walk up the driveway to the front door where the same estate agent from yesterday, Sally, is stood.

“Good morning ladies. Are we ready to get started?” She asks as we reach her, hand in hand.

“Morning, we’re ready. I’ve got a good feeling about this one.” I let her in on my secret.

She smiles even wider, “Ok, well before we get started, let’s talk. So, there’s no toilets.” She takes in our slightly concerned faces. “I’m kidding with you, I’m kidding! Let’s go in!” We awkwardly laugh at her joke and breathe a sigh of relief before following her in.

It’s amazing and I’ve only just got in the door. The entry way is a short corridor that has dark wooden flooring leading into an open plan living room. The walls are painted a light cream colour all the way along, and once we reach the end I see the living room in full view. 

It’s full of light, but it feels cosy as well. There are french doors all along one wall which overlooks the garden. Even the layout of the furniture fits the room so well; two 3-seater sofas and an armchair are angled towards a medium sized tv on the wall. A beautiful fireplace just below it. 

I look over to Kate, she looks speechless. I knew I had a good feeling about today.

“Well I’m sold.” I exclaim. 

“I second that.” Thank god she likes it too. 

“Let’s see the rest of the house first. No need to rush!” Sally leads us through the doorway to the next room; an open plan kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was the perfect size for the two of us, and if needed, we could definitely cater to more people. 

“What do you think of the kitchen Kate? I know this is somewhere Allison wouldn’t be spending a lot of time cooking.” Sally asks, in that ever chipper voice. 

“I really love this kitchen, especially with the open plan layout. I’ve never seen it done like this before and I do like it. I can see myself cooking in here!” She looks at me as she says the last bit. She’s fallen in love with this place and we’ve only seen 3 rooms. And if she can see herself here, then that’s a bonus.

“I can see us here, you know? Me trying to help you cook, but being told to go and sit down out of the way.” I smile over to her, earning a mesmerising smile in return.

“Another great feature is the windows; you can see into the garden from in here as well as obviously from the living room. You know, just in case there are any little ones running around in the future.” Sally, Sally, Sally. Dropping subtle hints is not your forte. Stick to selling houses. “On to the upstairs!” 

———————————————

We asked to be left alone again so we could speak in private. We’d seen the second floor (which consisted of 2 decent sized bedrooms and a bathroom) and the third floor (which had a master bedroom with en suite, and 2 smaller bedrooms. One of which Sally suggested would make a good office or nursery. Again with the hints.) and fallen even more in love. There was so much space in this house, enough space for what we needed. And it didn't exceed our budget.

“So what do you think, honestly?” I ask Kate, hoping her opinion hasn’t changed. 

“I honestly love it. It’s got so much space, it’s got everything we were looking for. It’s perfect. I can see us here; I can imagine cooking thanksgiving dinner here, where we’d put the christmas tree. I can just see our lives here.” She explains. 

I wrap her in a tight embrace. “I can too. I love it. So, is this the one?” I question her. 

“This is the one!” Her arms are wrapped equally as tight around my neck as mine are around her waist. I lift her off the ground and spin in a few circles, before placing her back on her feet and planting a long, slow kiss on her lips.

“Let’s go find Sally!”

—————————————————

We’d put an offer down on the house. Sally was not surprised. She told us to go home and she’ll be in touch when she hears anything. 

“This is taking forever! I’m so bored!” I say from my place on Kate’s sofa. We’re sat watching the tv, my legs out stretched in front of me, feet resting on the table. Kate’s legs are pulled over mine, her arms wrapped around my waist, head resting on my chest.

“I know what we could do to pass the time?” She shoots a suggestive wink to me, squeezing me slightly.

“No, I’m too distracted for that.” 

“Oh come on, it doesn’t take that much concentration. Please, do it for me!” She pulls the ‘puppy dog eyes’ look that she knows I can’t resist.

“Fine, I can’t resist that face” I lift her legs up, standing before pulling her to her feet as well. She reaches down slightly, grabbing something from the coffee table, before the sound of ‘The Schuyler Sisters’ from the Hamilton soundtrack begins to play throughout the room.

We then spend the next 5 minutes doing a fully choreographed dance and lip sync to the song,  
before collapsing back on the sofa in a fit of laughter. 

 

And then the phone rings.


	49. "Good Job It Is Then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more fun in this. 
> 
> I'm planning to get them moved in, then there might be some drama in the not so distant future?! I'm not entirely sure yet. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) <3

“Sally, Hi!” I answer my phone, trying to sound as upbeat as earlier in the day now that the nerves have set it. I’m pacing around the living room, Kate’s eyes following every move.

“Allison, so the owners have come to a decision” I nod and hum in response to her words, a worried look crossing my face. Kate’s expression mirroring mine. “They have decided to accept your offer on the house!” it takes everything I have not to scream and jump around. Instead, I drop the worry and replace it with disappointment, just to mess around with Kate. 

“Ok, thank you so much for letting me know” I try and sound happy again, playing it off as not wanting Sally to hear how sad I am. 

“So, I’ll email you with all of the details of what happens next and I’ll get the keys to you as soon as possible. Congratulations! That house is perfect for you and Kate. I’m very happy for you.” Sally adds, chipper as always.

“Thank you again Sally. I look forward to your email. Bye.” She wishes us a good day and hangs up.

I put my phone in my back pocket of my jeans, head down to the floor acting disappointed. Kate comes over to where I’d stopped my pacing, wrapping her arms around my neck. “It’s ok. I’m sure there are plenty of other houses out there.” 

“I’m sure there are.” I agree, still playing ‘upset’, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder.

“I just wish it was that house though.” She sighs into my neck, genuinely upset.

“Good job it is then…” I whisper into her neck, giving her waist a tight squeeze.

“What?” She looks up at me in shock, finally noticing the smile that’s taken over my face.

“We got the house. The offer was accepted!” I let it sink in for a moment.

“WE GOT IT?!” 

“WE GOT IT!!” 

She jumps up wrapping her legs around my hips. We spin in circles, just holding each other. We pull apart and I notice the tears streaming down her face. “Those better be happy tears!” I say, wiping them away.

“They’re the best kind of tears. I can’t believe it, we’ve got a house!” The shock has worn off slightly, being replaced by disbelief.

“We’ve got a house…” I lean in to kiss her long and slowly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too…”

———————————————————

Just as Sally promised, I received an email later that day explaining what happens next, and that she could get the keys to us next week.

The current owners were moving out in 3 days, which meant that we had roughly 10 days to pack up both of our apartments. Which is what we were doing now, a day after the best phone call in the world.

“Did you want to keep this?” I hear Kate ask me. She was helping to pack my apartment up first (much smaller, less stuff accumulated over the space of a couple of years apposed to her in an apartment for 8 years). 

I look up from my seat on my bedroom floor, where I am going through the final storage boxes under my bed. “YES! Don’t get rid of it!” I see her holding up an old t-shirt of mine that had handwritten sharpie all over it.

“Wow ok. And why is it so important?” She’s obviously taken aback by my reaction to seeing the shirt.

“It’s important because it is signed by one of the UK’s national treasures.” I explain like it’s obvious.

“And who might that be? The Queen?” She jokes. What is it with American’s thinking every British person knows the queen?

“No. Much better thank that. Mary Berry!” I exclaim.

“Mary Berry signed this?!” She understands the importance now. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?!” 

“I completely forgot I had it here.” I spend the next ten minutes explaining how the shirt came to be.

“Ok, well that’s everything packed up in here. Apart from some clothes and stuff you’ll need. Kitchen next?” Kate asks, capping the marker having just sealed and labelled the cardboard box.

“Sounds like a plan, Stan” I shoot her finger guns. What an idiot. 

—————————————

I was hoping that the both of us would be able to go and pick up the keys, but turns out it was on a Wednesday and Kate was in her first week back at SNL season 44. So she couldn’t miss it. 

I meet Sally at the house. This is ours. I part own this house with my girlfriend who I love very much. This is where we’re going to build our life together. 

“Allison, lovely to see you again! I’ll keep this brief, I have a client to meet in 30 minutes across town.Congratulations, I’m happy for the both of you. Here are your keys. Enjoy the next chapter of your life!”

“Thank you so much for your help Sally, we couldn't have done it without you.” I bring her into a quick, friendly hug.

“You’re very welcome, now go in and enjoy your new home!” She trots (Yes, trots) to her car before speeding away. 

I take her advice, I step into my new home that’s ready for us to move into straight away. The only changes will be our personal touches. I get the same feeling as before when I first steeping in at the viewing; I hope I never loose this feeling. It still looks beautiful, even with all of the furniture taken out; it just allows me to imagine our furniture in here instead.

I head upstairs to the top floor. The master bedroom feels a lot bigger without a bed in it, but still cosy. Much live the living room, I note. 

I head to the next room. Much smaller in size, but still flooded with light. I’ve got a plan for this room in particular. A surprise for Kate really. I grab a small notebook from my bag, taking measurements and jotting ideas down, as well as doing a couple of sketches of how I could lay the room out.

Once done I go into all of the other rooms in the house, just to get a feel for the empty space and what we could keep (of our own furniture) and what we could buy together. 

I leave the house after around an hour, ready to get back to Kate’s to finish packing her kitchen up (the only time she’ll let me in it without her there), because tomorrow is moving day! 

The timing of the move isn’t ideal, Kate at work (although Thursday’s are days for pre-recording segments for the show, and luckily Kate isn’t in any this week so she has tomorrow free) and me just about to start school. But with that being said, we thought that we were only going to get busier and we are too excited to wait! 

———————————————————

“Hey, good day?” I greet Kate from my place on her kitchen floor. 

“It was good, got everything we needed to get done, done. So I’m free until Friday night.” She walks over to me, dodging the many boxes scattering her floor, planting a kiss on the top of my head. “Need any help?” She puts her bag down on the counter.

“No, I’m done, just need to seal and label the box and it’s all done!” 

“It didn’t take as long as I thought to pack everything up. It’s kinda sad” She pouts out her lip.

“How so?” I stand and make my way over to her, wrapping my arms loosely around her waist. 

“This is 8 years of my life, all packed up in boxes and it only took, what? 2 days to pack it all away. It just feels like it should have taken longer… I don’t really know what I’m trying to say here” She looks frustrated, lifting her arms to lightly rest on top of my forearms. I think I understand what she’s trying to say.

“I get it. I felt sad too when I packed to move here. That was over 20 years of my life, just packed up into 10 or so boxes, and it took less than 3 days. And I did it by myself! Something about seeing your life packed up into cardboard doesn't quite sit right.”

She looks at me as if I hit the nail on the head with my explanation. “Exactly, but it’s ok because we’ll have so many more memories and there will be no need to pack them up. And I can’t wait!” She looks happier now, bringing me into a kiss and a long, draw out hug too. 

“I love you.” she whispers.

“I love you too twinkle toes” I can’t help but snigger as my new favourite nickname for her slips out.

It just earns me a slap on the ass.


	50. "Ahh...The Pillow Fort"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a boring one I think, but it just moves everything along nicely to the next chapter (up tomorrow) which will hopefully be a bit more interesting. Big things planned for the upcoming chapters (we might be 2 or 3 chapters away form that though)! 
> 
> Thank you agian to everyone who is reading and liking the story- I didn't think I'd enjoy writing this much, but hey, I've learnt something about myself and that's all I could ask for! :) <3

It’s 6am Thursday morning. We are up, dressed and fed. And the movers have just arrived to pick up the furniture and boxes from my apartment. It so early, I can barely function.

“Can I go back to bed please?” I groan into Kate’s neck as she hugs me where we stand in my empty apartment. 

“You don’t have one here to sleep in anymore. Come on, you’ll wake up once we get started unpacking everything.” She rubs my back, making me even more sleepy. I just groan again in response.

“Come on, we need to go and get my place emptied. Then we can go to our house. I love the sound of that by the way. Our house.” She leans down to kiss the top of my head; a smile clearly on her face in the tone she uses.

“I love the sound of that too. Do you know what else I love the sound of? Sleep.”

—————————————

“Hi, thank you for today. You’ve been a massive help, we wouldn’t have gotten this done without you. It’s greatly appreciated. Um, would you mind taking a quick picture of Kate and I before you go?” I ask one of the movers, a lovely man named Dan.

“Of course, you’re welcome. I’d be happy to!” He replies, a big smile on his face.

“Great, two secs while I get Kate.” I walk up the drive way towards the front door, push it open slightly and shout out to Kate to come outside quickly.

I turn to go back to Dan, but it appears he followed me and is stood a couple of feet behind me. “Oh, I was thinking we could take the picture in front of the door?” 

“Sounds good. Do you want me to take it on your phone?” 

I hand over my phone on the camera app ready to go as Kate appears.

“Can we take a picture now that everything is inside the house? I want to remember this day forever and I need a picture to go with it.” I shoot her puppy dog eyes, begging her to give into the idea.

“Fine. But I look terrible” She reluctantly agrees.

“You look beautiful, now come stand next to me.” I put my arm out for her to take my hand, where I pull her to stand next to me in front of our front door. We stand with our bodies facing each other, but heads tilted to face the camera. 

“Ok? And in three, two, one. Smile!” Dan counts down, and at the last minute I turn my head back to Kate and plant a kiss on her cheek. I feel her smile even bigger than before as I hear the camera shutter go off three or four times. “That looks great ladies!” 

“Thanks Dan!” 

“We have to frame one of those photos and add it to our collection… I love you by the way. Just in case I haven’t said it yet today” Kate says, arms wrapping around my waist. 

“I love you too. And I have an idea for our little photo collection I’d like to run by you.” I smile and kiss her on the lips this time, completely forgetting about Dan until I hear the camera shutter going off again. 

“Ok, ladies. Pleasure doing business with you. Congratulations on the new home, I wish you the best, but we best get going.” Dan approaches us, hands me my phone back before extending a hand to shake before making his way back to the moving van, where his small team sat patiently.

“So, shall we begin the exciting task of unpacking everything? How do you want to do this, take a room each, a floor? Or just we both attack a room?” I question as we make our way through to the living room, looking around where all of the boxes from our separate apartments now lay mixed up. Thankfully all of the heavy furniture (beds, sofas, cabinets, tables) had been put in the correct rooms, as had the labelled boxes. All we had to do was empty them and rearrange things. 

“We can do a room together, might speed things up that way? Maybe start with the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen first.” Kate suggests.

“Ok, sounds like a plan. Bathroom and bedroom first?” I ask as we make our way towards the stairs.

“Yep, the most important rooms!”

————————————————————

We’d managed to unpack the bathroom (en suite) and bedroom (our clothes, mirrors, artwork and other stuff that’s kept in a bedroom) in just over 3 hours. Meaning it was only just turning 10am. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Kate asks as we make our way down to the kitchen, taking a long drink of water. 

“It went quite quickly actually, but I know that those rooms had the least to unpack. Unlike the kitchen. So, should we get started in here, and stop for lunch at 12?” I suggest, already hungry again; I may have had a snack as we unpacked the bedroom and hour ago. 

“Good plan Stan. Let’s get to it” 

I grab the first box that I reach that is stacked in the dining room. It’s all of the plates. Oh good. Don’t drop them Allison. 

“Where do you want the plates my lovely?” I ask Kate who is ripping tape of off a smaller box with cutlery/utensils in it.

“In the biggest cupboard I think, then we can put all of the bowls and in it too. How about in that one there?” She points over to a cupboard with double door, that is located next to the dishwasher. 

“I like you’re thinking there. Easy to put them away once they’ve been washed too.” 

“My thoughts exactly. And I was thinking the cutlery could go in the drawer above that?”

“Go for it” 

We set to work with our respective tasks- me sat on the floor, both doors opened, box between my outstretched legs and concentration on my face as I transfer the very breakable plates into the cupboard. Kate is stood behind me, legs against my back as she reaches into the box on the counter, transferring the cutlery into the drawer open above my head. 

“Please be careful when you stand up” Kate reminds me as I shift from my position to get another box.

“I’m not an idiot you know. I can see that the drawer is open, thank you very much.” 

————

My head is still throbbing over an hour later. 

After being laughed at by Kate for hitting my head on the drawer as I stood up, we managed to get through the remaining 6 or so boxes fairly quickly. The appliances (kettle, toaster etc.) were placed strategically on the worktop, the cooking utensils were laid out on another section of the counter, ready for a small rail to be hung up and then they can live near the oven.

“Lunch time?” 

“Lunch time” I confirm. “What are we having?” 

“We don’t have anything here right now, so we can order something or go out? It’s up to you.” Yay, food shopping. My favourite activity… 

“We can order something and then eat it in the garden. It’s nice and sunny, as usual, so why not take advantage of the fact that we have a garden now!” I suggest to her, hoping she likes the idea.

“Love it, let’s do it!” 

“If you insist!” I reach forward grabbing her by the hips and planting a kiss on her lips. She bats me away.

“Very funny… maybe later!” She winks at me. “Chinese ok.” 

“That’s fine with me!”

——————————————————————

After our picnic style lunch in the garden, we were back to work, now unpacking the living room. i was taking it upon myself to organise the book shelves. 

“Ok, so I’ve got a couple of questions. Is it ok if I mix our books together and how do you like them ordered? Alphabetically by author or book title?”

“Yeah, mix them together. I prefer them organised by author, if that’s ok?” She looks up from where she is arranging cushions on the sofa.

“Great, that’s what I thought. Just wanted to check!” 

I continue the task. Our (now) joint book collection is organised alphabetically by author, and once I step back to look at the final result, I see that it takes up two entire book cases that span floor to ceiling. Wow. Heaven. 

“I guess we like to read, huh?!” Kate voices my thoughts as she comes over to stand next to me, hand wrapping loosely around my waist. 

“I guess we do.” I turn around to see her progress. “Wow, it looks great in here.” It really does; a small rug is in the middle of our sofas, with the coffee table from my apartment placed on top. A mixture of our art is now hung up on the walls around the room. On the wall adjacent to the book shelves is the fireplace and TV, and opposite the books is a wall with a couple of photos hung up.

“How about we put or CD/DVD collection over against that wall? Just to fill it up a bit?” I suggest. 

“Go for it babycakes. I think that’s everything done for this room.” She walks over to the 2 remaining boxes and takes a look inside “These are our photo frames, babe. I know you said you had an idea for these.”

“Yeah, how do you feel about hanging them up in the hallway in chronological order, like a little timeline?” I suggest to her.

“I love that! Maybe we can go through them all later and put them in order and decide how we want to hang them?” I’m glad she likes my idea, and it’ll be fun to go back along memory lane with her. 

“Ok, so what room next? Second floor rooms? And then when your at work tomorrow I can tackle what’s left?” I question.

“Ok, that’s fine with me. If we get the second floor done, that’ll be us for the day; get some dinner when we’re done and then just relax for the rest of the night?” 

“Yes please. I’m so tired! And I have a bed to sleep in tonight, which is great considering when I first moved the NYC I din’t have a bed for like, a month!” 

“A month?! And it took you son long to get one because?…”

“I’m lazy and my sofa is actually pretty comfortable!”   
“What a dork” I hear her mumble.

————————————————————

We were sat on the living room floor after dinner (pizza, thank you very much), in the space behind the sofa, backs leant against it as we sorted through our traditional gift giving photo frames.

“Do you remember that? It was our first New Year’s as friends?! That was a great party!” We were only a few frames in, getting sucked into reliving the memories each photo brought. We decided to lay the frames out in order on the floor, ready to be hung up (when I got round to it). 

“I love this one! Whenever I see it, I always think of the ‘best place on earth’-“ I interrupt Kate

“Ahh....the pillow fort!” We both say, memories flooding back of that amazing night.

“Our first date! Oh what a night” I sing the last part (awfully, might I add).

“My Emmy win. Which I’m still a little annoyed about, by the way!” She holds up another picture.

“Why? I thought I was doing something nice for you; a little surprise never hurt anyone!” I defend myself. I stick by what I did. “Detectives premier. My 30th birthday. Christmas together. New Year together and then your birthday. A couple of other random ones and then, oh would you look at that! An empty frame? Almost as if this was planned!” I say, pulling out the frames from the box, Kate’s head falling on to my shoulder as I do so.

“Ok, so they’re in order now. I think it’s time to go to bed, Al. I can barely keep my eyes open.” Sleep is lacing her voice, clearly worn out from the day.

“Ok, but can I do something first?” I ask, feeling her nod against my shoulder in response. I stand up and pull her to her feet too. I walk down the hallway to the front door where I swing it open and pull us both outside. “It’s a little late but…”

She looks at me confused, before I lean down slightly placing one arm behind her legs and the other around her back. I lift her up off her feet, bridal style, before walking over the threshold of the front door. 

“I love you. And that was sweet, but take me to bed.” She giggles at my actions, and I follow her instructions, carrying her up 2 flights of stairs to our bedroom, where we fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.


	51. "Is It Later Yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's a bit rambly it's because I started this last night and came back to it today, and I haven't reread it before posting. Sorry!

“Ok, so what’s your plan for today?” Kate asks me as we sit at the dining room table eating breakfast before she heads to work.

“I’m going to get my office on the top floor sorted out, I can do yours but I’m not sure how you want it laid out. So I can leave it if you want. Um, get rid of most of the cardboard boxes (or at least flatpack them), tidy up each room with a quick hoover and dust. Maybe get some of my course work done too. Wait for you to come home!?” I reel off the mental list I’d made this morning.

“Sounds like a bust day!” She says finishing her coffee, placing the empty mug in the dishwasher (A DISHWASHER!! Oh the luxury!) before grabbing her bag and coat.

“Did you want me to take you in?” I offer, standing too.

“No, no it’s fine. I’m going to see how long it’ll take me to get to work, so I know for when you can’t take me. Thanks though.” She leans in, kisses me goodbye and she’s out the door.

Time to get to work.

————————————————

Ok, so the only times I lie to Kate are when I have a surprise planned. 

And maybe I lied about what I was doing today. Not completely, just a little white lie. I was going to be doing her office too. I’ve had it all planned out, and I’ve got everything I need. 

Yesterday, while Kate was in the house directing the movers where to put furniture, I was in the garage transferring boxes from my car that were filled with my supplies, ready for today. The task is, to get everything ready by the time she gets home, which could be anytime between 6pm and 8pm (depending on delays/traffic/people). 

So at 8am, 10 minutes after Kate left, I collect my boxes from the garage and head up to the third floor where our offices are. I love the layout of the top floor; at the top of the stairs is our bedroom, to the left of it is my office and directly opposite is Kate’s. And if I place everything just right, we will be able to see each other if we are working at the same time (mainly for my benefit- I love her concentrating face). 

Just as I’m about to open up the first box the doorbell rings. Ah! The first visitor! I run downstairs, having a feeling I know who it is. Just as I suspected, it’s my delivery. A desk, chair, a thin bookcase and a couple of shelves. Perfect timing Ikea!

I haul the items up the stairs, ready to officially get started with this project now that all of the pieces are here. Mission ‘Surprise Kate’ is a go.

———————————————

The white desk is built, as is the chair, which are then place against one wall; the bookcase is also made and is propped up against the opposite wall in the corner near the large window overlooking the garden. I love this room; it’s so light and the view is great. 

Now that I have everything set up, I begin to move things around and after 20 minutes of changing my mind I finally settle on a layout. One you walk in the door, the desk is directly in front of you, against the wall; this means you can see out the window from the seat (and so I can admire Kate from my office). The bookcase moved to the other corner (against the back and immediate left wall as you walk in the door). I managed to find a small table which now sits near the window, where an easel (also something I found when moving Kate’s belongings in) stands in the corner directly opposite the door. Now that everything (apart from the shelves) is in, I can start to empty the boxes.

I’d contacted Paul (Feig) when I first had this idea, asking if there was any film props or costumes available from projects Kate had worked on, and if there was, would he be willing to give it to me for this project. He was more than willing and boy did he deliver!

There were proton guns and a ghost chipper from the ‘Ghostbusters’ movies, badges from our movie ‘Detectives’, the ‘Holtzmann’ yellow tinted sunglasses and boot belt buckle, some scripts from movies as well as SNL episodes. I’d displayed them on the bookshelf, propping up the paper work using clear stands. 

I then decided to put the shelves up on the wall (not too high up though) to the immediate left when you enter the room. All of Kate’s awards would now line the wall, where she could see them and be reminded that of all of the great work she’s done is appreciated and recognised. Including the Emmy’s. On the small table I arrange a pot of pencils and paintbrushes, some paper and paints. On her desk sits a notebook and some stationary, her laptop taking pride of place in the middle. I take a step back to admire my efforts. Something is missing; I know what it is and remedy it immediately by taking a nail and hammering it into the wall above her desk. I then hunt out a framed photo of Nino and hang it up. Perfect!

It takes most of the day, but finally her space is done and I can’t wait for her to see it. I’m praying she likes it.

————————————————————

After a quick snack break, I get to work on my office (spending less time than I did in Kate’s) and finish that task pretty quickly. I then breakdown all of the cardboard boxes that we threw into the garage yesterday, ready to be recycled. The final project of the day is to hang up all of the photo frames we’d organised and left on the floor last night. 

I thought it would be quite nice to have them going in order starting from the front door, so as you walk into the house you see the beginning of our friendship, watching it unfold. And if Kate hates it, it will be easy to move them around. 

The task takes longer than expected; I don’t want to rush this! I need to make sure I hand them all in a straight line, leaving equal amount of space between each frame. Which isn’t easy seeing as none of the frames match and are all different shapes and sizes. Which makes life so much easier…

But I persevere and stay focused on the task at hand; taking a step back to take a look at the finished timeline. All even and straight (thank god) and I think it looks great. 

As I’ve got the tools out I step into the kitchen and decide to hang up a small rail so we can hang up the cooking utensils. As I’m hammering a plastic wall plug into the wall (ready for the screws to be drilled in) Kate walks into the kitchen, scaring me as she speak up.

“What are you banging?” 

“You later, if you’re lucky…” I look up at her, deadly serious. “I’m just putting up a rail for your cooking things.” I answer her properly, earning a thankful smile.

“Thank you. So, busy day?” 

“Yes actually, I’ve got some things to show you. I hope you like what I’ve done, but if not we can change it. Not a problem.” I explain, getting excited to show her my projects for the day. “How was your day?” I put down the hammer, going over to greet her.

“It was ok, we did a rehearsal of all of the sketches. Made some changes. Did some makeup tests. The usual for a Friday.” She lists off. “Oh, and :I picked up Nino from my mum’s as well.”

“Good. I missed him! Now come with me” I grab her by the hand and pull her towards the front door. “Now, please take note of the right hand side of the hallway, where you will see a timeline of our relationship.” I say in a tour guide voice. 

“Oh, Al I love it!” She pulls me with her as she follows the photos along the wall towards the living room. 

“You do? Because we can change the direction or spread them across both walls. It’s up to you.” I rattle off, nervously. 

“I love it the way it is. We can find other photos to go along the other wall. We’re leaving this one as it is. Thank you” She pulls me into a kiss and a long hug. 

“You’re welcome. Now, I’d like to show you the progress I’ve made with my office. I know you won’t be in there much, but I like it so I want you to see!” Excitement creeps back in as I think of a way to get her upstairs.

“Sure, and if you think I won’t be in the much you’re very wrong!” 

We make it to the second floor where I inform her that I did a quick tidy, but that was all as I wasn't sure what we’re planning for these rooms, and carry on to the top floor. All the doors are closed up here, and I lead her to the left once we reach the top of the stairs towards my office.

“It’s nothing exciting, but I’ve never had a room that is just dedicated to my work, so it’s probably quite boring for you.” I swing the door open to reveal my office. I’d kept the walls the blue they were already painted, my desk was in the middle of the room in front of the wall in front of you as you walk in, with the chair behind it, facing the door. Some shelves where on the wall, displaying a few photo frames and little ornaments. With the room being quite small, I decided on a small bookcase to house my work/study things, leaving the rest of the space bare so I can clutter it up at a later date.

“It’s lovely Al, it suits you. You’ve done quite a lot today haven’t you?” She takes in the room, a small smile on her face. 

“I have actually, I also managed to break up the cardboard boxes so we can put them in the recycling. That took longer than expected. And I hurt my hand” I shoot her a sad pout, lifting my hand to show her the small cut on my palm that was caused by a lovely sharp pair of scissors.

“Aww, baby” she lifts my hand and places a small kiss next to the cut, causing a smile to slap itself on my face.

“Now, can you tell me what you have in mind for your office?” I ask, taking her hand. “Actually before you answer that, lets go in there and you can show me where you want things.” I pull my office door shut, dragging her the short walk to hers. Ok, this is it.

She looks at me as we both stand there in front of the closed door. She shoots me an expectant look ‘go on then, open it’. I just lift my hand in an ‘after you’ motion, so she pushes down on the handle and the door swings open. 

I hear her gasp and she takes baby steps into the room. She walks over the the desk first, delicately touching it as well as the back of the chair. She moves on to the easel and small table filled with art supplies; delicately running her fingers over the items. Next she makes her way over to the bookshelf, taking her time to look at everything on each shelf. Then she notices her awards atop the shelves on the wall, before she makes her way to stand in front of me. She’s crying. She hates it. I knew she would.

But then she smiles. And throws her arms around my neck.

“Thank you so much Allison Lewis. You’ve just made me incredibly happy.”

————————————————————

One she’s taken her time to calm down and stop crying (happy tears, thank god) I walk her around the room explaining my reasoning for what I chose. 

“Obviously, Nino needed to be in here and I knew that him watching over your desk would be nice.” we turn around to the window “I put art supplies in here in case you ever wanted to paint again; it’s a great view from the window and you might be inspired one day.” I then take her over to the bookshelf. “So in the top one I’ve put an SNL script that I found in one of your boxes, it’s from your first episode. There’s the ‘Masterminds’ on the second shelf. On the third there are some of your ‘Holtzmann’ costume accessories. The next shelf has some of the ‘Ghostbusters’ proton guns and a ghost chipper. And then on the bottom shelf we have both ‘Ghostbusters’ film scripts that you worked on. All of the ‘Ghostbusters’ stuff is courtesy of Paul.” I point out each item as I explain, before finally moving on to the awards “So these are all of your awards I found. I thought hey should be displayed somewhere where you’ll see them and be reminded of how good your work is and that it’s recognised and loved by so many people.” I finish my little tour, my voice growing more confident by the end.

“Ally, I can’t believe you did this for me. I really can’t thank you enough, it’s perfect!” She wraps me in a hug and gives me a long passionate kiss. 

“Is it later yet?” She asks me as we pull apart from the kiss. I just raise my eyebrows in confusion.

“Because I’m feeling lucky…” She winks and walks out of the room and turns into our bedroom. 

Oh. Oh. I run after her once it clicks in my mind.

Yep, definitely not the lucky one. I am.


	52. "Home. We Really Do Need To Get The Ice Cream In The Freezer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to where the inspiration for the ending of this chapter came from? 
> 
> Hint: It involves Kate looking gourgeous in that really light blonde/almost white wig, dancing down the stairs in her slippers and paining herself with a horse. 
> 
> That might actually be in my top 5 sketches from this season of SNLso here's the link- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zjbc15X1zSM

“We need to go shopping…” Kate turns her head to me as we are laid in bed together on Sunday morning. She looks tired after last nights show, and the hard work of moving whilst still going to work this week has finally caught up to her.

“No! I hate food shopping. It’s so boring… don’t make me go!” I roll over on to my side to hide my face in her chest, begging not to be dragged along on the dreaded food shop.

“I know it’s boring, so keep me company! There’s a big list of things we need to get and I won’t be able to do it by myself. Please?” She brings her right hand up to stroke my hair as she speaks. Honestly, I could just go back to sleep; she’s so comfy. 

“Fine, but I’ll only because you asked so nicely.” I mumble. “When do you want to go?” 

“After breakfast, so then we have the rest of the day to relax.” She suggests.

“Ok. What are we having for breakfast?” I ask raising my head to look at her.

“No idea, we don’t have anything left which is why we need to go shopping!” She leans forward placing a kiss to my lips before swinging her legs out of bed and going to the bathroom.

“Ugh…” I flop back down on the bed, face first, into her pillow falling asleep again shortly after.

———————————————

“AHH!” I wake with a start and extra weight sitting on my back.

“Get up, get up, get up!!” Knees are on either side of my body and hands are drumming into my back. 

“No.” 

“Get up!”

“How about no?”

“Get up woman!”

“Have you heard of the word ‘no’?”

“Get up Babycakes!” 

“Nope”

“Al, get up.” 

“Dimples, no.”

“Ally. Up. Now.”

“Kate. No”

“Allison, Get your fine ass out of bed right this second.” 

“You like my ass?” I lift my head up and turn as best I can to look at her with a smirk on my face.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Now get up”

“I can’t, you're sat on me!” I flop my face back down in the pillow.

“Don’t go back to slee-“

I cut her off with my quick movements, turning over underneath her taking hold of her hands so she doesn't fly off of the bed. 

“Hi. So where do you want to go shopping?” I ask, fully awake. Who wouldn’t be with a beautiful human being sat on top of them? 

“Walmart and then maybe Costco because Thanks Giving is coming up, so it might be best to get stuff from in there too” 

“That’s fine. Let me get ready then.” I sit up and kiss her, my arms wrapping around her waist and eventually coming to rest on her hips, which I squeeze as a sign to get up.

——————————————————

We arrive at Walmart, grab a trolley (or ‘cart’ as it’s known in America) and walk though the front doors. At this point, Kate reaches into the back pocket of her jeans to produce a folded up piece of paper, which she proceeds to unfold. It’s a lovely A4 piece of paper, with 3 columns. Otherwise known as her shopping list. I knew I hated shopping for a reason.

“Please tell me there isn't another side to that list”

“No, that’s everything I could think of”

“Oh thank god.” She looks at me as if i’m being stupid. I’m not. I’m hungry and food shopping when you’re hungry is the worst idea in the world.

“Ok, let’s start with the fruit and vegetables.” She takes the side of the trolley, pulling it over to the fresh produce isle; grabbing apples, oranges, bananas, potatoes, carrots, onions, tomatoes (the devils food) and lettuce. 

“Ok, so we need bread, milk and eggs. Can you go and get those please. I’ll get the pasta and rice.” She asks as she crosses off the items on her list. 

“Yep, white bread or brown? How many eggs? How much milk?” I ask.

“So many questions! One of each, get two boxes of 6 eggs and then get 2 of the 6pint milks. Please.” She answers my questions as quick as I asked them. And with the information for my mission, I let go of the trolley and skip away. 

It takes me a while to locate the right isles for the bread, but I quickly pick up the pace grabbing the two loaves before making my way to the fridge isle to get the milk and then on to grab the eggs in the next isle over. I make my way back to Kate, arms loaded with the items, balanced carefully. 

“Thank you. Now, we need ice cream.” she says, taking the items from my arms and placing them in the trolley. 

“Yes, yes we do. I can get it.” I offer up.

“Let’s both go, I need to get frozen stuff too.” She turns the trolley around, almost hitting another customers trolley in the process. 

“This hasn’t been as bad as I thought it would be, you know” I ask, wrapping my left arm around her waist as we walk to the freezer section.

“Good, why do you think I’ve been asking you to go and get stuff? I know it’s boring juts following someone else around as they shop!” She looks over to me and gives me a warm smile.

We make it to the ice cream, finally. Something to look forward to eating later- Ben and Jerry’s!! I open the door to grab a pot of Cookie Dough, turning to look at Kate in questioning. She nods and I fist pump the air before throwing the ice cream in the trolley. 

“Oh my god, so cold!” 

“Well don’t stand in the freezer then! What did you expect?!” Is the sarcastic response I get from Kate. She opens the door next to mine and grabs mint ice cream (also a strong contender for favourite), and as she does I make my way back to the trolley to resume pushing duty. I pulley my sleeves down over my hands to warm them up, but arms snake around my waist hugging e close.

“That’s better…” I sigh, completely content.

————————————————————————

We moved on to the canned foods (‘to fill the cupboards so we always have something to eat’ as Kate explained), had paid, put the bags in the trolley to transport out to my car and were on our way to do just that, when I spotted a couple I recognised walking across the car park. 

“Uncle Paul? Auntie Phillipa? What are you doing here?” I stop pushing the trolley with my left hand, the other being held in Kate’s, to speak to my relatives.

“Oh, we’re here on our annual holiday, visiting Phillipa’s family. How are you, we haven’t seen you for years!” My Uncle explains.

“That’s nice. I’m great, just doing a bit of shopping to stock up our new house. Oh, this is Kate. My girlfriend.” I introduce Kate to them, Uncle Paul looks happy, but Auntie doesn't look impressed.

“Oh you have a new house? Congratulations Allison! Would love to see it sometime.” My Uncle says, probably not meaning it but just saying it to be polite.

“Why don't you come over for Thanksgiving dinner? I know you probably don’t celebrate it, but it would be nice to have you.” Kate jumps in, at which I shoot her a universally know look that means ‘why the hell would you say that?’

“That would be wonderful! Just email us the details and we’ll be there-“ Uncle replies.

“Um, we’d love to stay and chat but Uncle, we have to get the ice cream in the freezer, I’m sorry to cut this short. But we’ll have a proper catch up soon.” I quickly hug them both and we carry on to my car.

“You’ve gone all quiet Al.” Kate notes once we’re sat in the car.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I can’t be dealing with them right now. Especially her.”

“What your Uncle and Aunt?” 

“Yeah, we don’t have the best relationship in the world. My uncle is fine but I can’t stand that woman. She just makes little snide comments and I can’t… I just can’t with her.” I try my best to explain but I know I’ve failed.

“Well, maybe she’s changed. They did mention not seeing you for a while; who knows?” She rubs her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manor. It works.

“Let’s forget about them for a while. Where next?” 

“Home. We really do need to get the ice cream in the freezer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to everyone who has read this story- I know it's going downhill (and has been for a few chapters now), but I'm hoping to bring in some drama to get it going in the right direction again. Please stick with me, but if you don't- no hard feelings :) <3


	53. "You're Too Good To Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will bring the drama! Tried something a little different here by bringing in Kate's POV, I know I've done it once before in a previous chapter, but I thought I'd bring it back. I like it and I think it helped show another side of the story :)

Kate’s POV

“Dave, Hi it’s Kate. How are you?” I speak into my mobile, nerves flooding my body.

“Kate! I’m doing better, thank you. How are you? How’s Allison?” 

“Good to hear, we’re both doing great thanks. We’ve settled into the new house, just doing the finishing touches really. Um, so I have a question for you.” 

“Ok, I thought you sounded a bit nervous. Ask away.” He said in a calming voice.

“Ok, well I was wondering if you would be up for coming over and spending Thanksgiving with us. I know it’s not a holiday you celebrate in England, but I’d like you here and I know Al would love to see you. It’s been a while.” I ask quickly. 

“Oh Kate I’d love to! Who wouldn’t want to spend the day eating with people they love, it doesn’t matter if we don’t celebrate it here.”

“Great, well I was hoping it could be a surprise for Allison, she’s done loads of nice things for me as of late and I just want to give her a little something too. So don’t mention it to her if you speak to her, please?!” I explain.

“Well, when I see you, you can tell me all about what she’s been doing. When is Thanksgiving by the way?” 

“I’d love to tell you all about your amazing daughter! It’s on Thursday 24th November. So two weeks time. You could maybe come down on the Monday? Spend some time with Al and me, if you wanted.” I inform him.

“That sounds like a plan, I expect a full tour of your new house too. And if you need anything doing, I’d be happy to help.” 

“Thank you so much Dave, I’m sorry to cut this short, Al’s just got home. I’ll arrange your flight and everything and let you know the details. Bye” I rush out as I notice Al’s car pull into the driveway. 

“Great, thank you Kate. Speak soon. Bye” I disconnect the call, sit on the sofa (resting my legs from pacing throughout the phone call) and turn on the food network. Cupcake Wars! 

“Hi Baby! I missed you!” I hear from behind me, arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder.

“You were only gone for half an hour!”

“So, I still missed you!” 

“Good, I missed you too!” I tilt my head to the side and place a kiss on her cheek. 

“So, what do you want to do before dinner, we have some time.” She asks coming around to sit next to me on the sofa.   
“How about we break in the new mattresses in the spare rooms?” I offer, shooting her a wink and raising my eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, what a good idea!” she runs out the room and up the stairs, giggling like a maniac. 

\--------------------------

Allison’s POV

After spending a good half an hour jumping on the new mattresses in each of the spare rooms, we were tired and hungry. Food time! And now we actually have food in the house- Win!

“How does pasta sound for dinner?” I ask Kate who is led flat on her back next to me, eyes closed with hands resting over her stomach. 

“Sounds good. I’ll do it in a minute, I just need to stop the room spinning first.” 

“It’s ok, I’ll make it.” I shuffle off the bed slowly to avoid adding the the spinning. 

“Thank you, just don’t burn our house down. I happen to quite like it.” She says slowly. 

“Very funny, I think I can handle pasta. Thank you very much!” 

\---------

“Kate?” I peak my head around the door of the room where I left her.

“Kate, dinner’s ready” I walk slowly over to the bed where she is fast asleep.

“Kate, my little treacle. Dinner’s ready” I know she’s awake now, but she’s choosing to ignore me. Time to pull out the big guns...

“Time to get up, dinner’s ready twinkle toes!” Her eyes shoot open at the use of the nickname. She hates it, no idea why, but I knew it’d work.

“I’m up, and I don’t smell burning. Good job!” She shifts to stand, taking me by the hand and leading me down the stairs to the dining room. 

“You’re too good to me.” She says, taking in the room. 

“What? I barely do anything, you’re the one who’s too good to me.” I look at the small set up; some flower’s I’d bought earlier in the day were now at the head of the table, a couple of seats up from where we sit (so they wouldn’t be in the way). I’d also lit a couple of candles too. And to top it off, I’d written a little note and put it next to Kate’s plate of steaming pasta. 

“That’s a lie and you know it. You’ve done so much for me, maybe you just don’t realise it sometimes.” She sits down in her seat and picks up the small note.

It reads: 

‘Kate, Baby, Dimples, Twinkle Toes. 

You are the light of my life; the apple of my eye. The apple to my pie, the custard to my rhubarb. 

Thank you for being there for me these past few months, I can’t thank you enough for all of your support. Not just the support you gave me, but the support for my dad too, I know he appreciates it.  
My mum gave me some amazing advice and I’ve followed it, how can I ignore the last thing she ever said to me. She told me to keep a hold of you and that you were a good one. 

Oh how right she was. 

I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.

Love

Allison, Ally, Al, Babycakes, Dumpling.’

I watch her as she reads it, going through all of the emotions in the space of a couple of minutes, making it a full circle by laughing again at the end. 

“I love you too. And you don’t have to thank me for being there for you, I didn’t want to be anywhere else apart from there for you when you really needed me. I’m glad you took her advice you know, it’s solid advice.” She comes around the table to hug me and place a kiss to my lips. 

“Very solid advice.” I agree with her, drifting off to memory lane with thoughts of my mother. “Now lets eat before it gets cold!”

\---------------------------

“Can I borrow your laptop for a couple of minutes, I just need to check something quickly and I cant be bothered to getting mine” Kate asks me after dinner as we sit on the sofa watching tv.

“Sure, go for it.” 

“Thanks.” She goes to the kitchen where I’d left it on the counter (I needed help with dinner, ok!?)

 

Kate’s POV

I asked to use Al’s laptop so I could find her dad and uncle’s email addresses and so I could book Dave’s flight. But if she asks, I was looking for a recipe ready for Thanksgiving dinner. 

I manage to book a flight for Dave so he arrives Monday at lunch time, giving us plenty of time to do something in the afternoon if we decide to. I email him the details from my account. Can’t ruin the surprise if I email him from Allison’s account now, can I?

I even manage to email her Uncle the details for Thanksgiving day; dinner will be served at around 5pm, but arrive anytime before then (but after 12, lunch time). 

I delete the history of my searches and then go back to sit on the sofa.

“All done?”

“Yep, now lets watch these amateurs try and make a showstopper!” I exclaim, ready to watch ‘The Great British Bake off’.

\-----------------

Allison’s POV

It was now the Monday before thanksgiving and Kate was in full cooking prep mode. I’ve told her to calm down and relax, and I’ve offered to help as well. She’s not having any of it. She’s currently out at the shop getting a single ingredient she forgot to buy last week. I offered to drive, but apparently I’m a ‘distraction’ so she borrowed my car and went by herself. But she did leave me with the task of finding a nice table cloth, placemats and nice plates to use ready for Thursday. 

About 40 minutes later I hear her pull into the drive way. You know when you’ve gotten used to the noises your house or car makes, and you just know the noises it makes. Yep, I’ve got that after a month and it’s giving me warm fuzzy feelings. 

Distracted by the warm fuzzy feelings, I miss the noise of the key turning in the door and Kate coming in and shutting it behind her. I miss the noise of two sets of footprints on the wooden floorboards. 

“Hey, I’m back.” She comes over to me where I’m sat on the floor, back to the door and places a kiss on the top of my head.

“Hey, you were gone a while. Did you find what you needed?” I ask, still not looking up. 

“I think she did.” 

“DAD!!”


	54. "She's Just On A Roll Here, Isn't She."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA! DRAMA!! Ok, so warning for the chapter is homophobic comments. It's nothing too drastic, but still. I wouldn't want to hear it. This chapter is also a lot longer (I think) than what I've previosuly done. 
> 
> Also, America, I am so sorry that steps have been made backwards today, instead of forwards. Trump, in my opinion, isn't presdient material; he shouldn't be trusted with military and nuclear weapons access, nor should a man who makes vulgar comments about woman, and disrespects other cultures, races and the LGBT+ community be president. I hope that the rest of the world is proven wrong, and he turns out to be a great president; I'm optimistic. 
> 
> But my one wish is that this Saturday, Kate doesn't have to get up there on that stage and admit defeat as Hilary Clinton. She should not have to admit defeat to a homophobic man, who wants to change rights regarding the LGBT community. And as Kate is a part of that community herself, it just seems wrong that she'd have to do it. I want her to be able to do a fun sketch where she gets to be Kellyanne Conway; the dread of having to save Trump for the next four years finally hitting her. I just don't want her to be uspet, becuase my heart will break if I have to watch that, and I know so many of your hearts will break too.

“Hi Dumpling!!” I leap from the floor straight into his arms. Shock and excitement covering my face.

“What are you doing here?!” I pull back from the hug, arms now on his shoulders.

“Kate invited me over for Thanksgiving!” He answered, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“I wanted to surprise you. You do a lot for me, so I wanted to do this for you” She says from her place by the kitchen sink, where she is leant against the counter arms crossed over her chest.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I skip over to her and wrap her in a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek repeatedly. She laughs at my excitement and hugs me back. 

“You’re welcome baby. Now, I promised this man a house tour, and that’s exactly what he’s going to get!”

———————————————

“You did all this for her?” 

“Of course I did, dad. She’s so good to me, I just wanted to give her something in return.”

“You two and wanting to repay the other for being so nice. What a couple of losers!” he laughs, winking to show he’s joking.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I love this girl, and yeah, she might be a loser, but she’s my loser!” Kate says, coming back upstairs, joining my dad and I at the door of Kate’s office. 

“Good to hear, at least she’s your problem now!” 

“Excuse me, I’m still here!” I look between them, both have big smiles on their faces. It’s nice to see my dad smiling again after the events earlier in the year. 

“Dave, did you hear that? Some kind of squeaking noise?” Kate pretends to look around for the origin of the noise. 

“No, I’m not sure I did..”

“Fine, I’m going so I don't have to put up with both of you picking on me!” I turn and walk down the stairs.

“Love you!!” I hear from Kate

“Love you, Dumpling!” I hear from my dad

“yeah yeah” I reply, still near the top of the stairs so they hear me.

—————————

Kate’s POV

“So, she really did set up this room for you by herself…”

“Yeah, she did it while I was at work; came home to a little tour of what she’d done that day and then she said she wanted me to go over my ‘vision’ for this room, opened the door and it was already done. Honestly, I don’t know how she does it.” I explain, getting lost in the thought of how much has gone into this room.

“What do you mean?”

“She does so much; constantly pottering around getting things sorted, she does these big projects in short spaces of time, she finds time to study so she can become a teacher and she leaves time to do the things she loves. All while finding time to spend with me too. It’s like she doesn't stop. I admire her for it, I do, but I just wish she’d slow down a bit.” Dave looks taken aback back my little speech about his daughter.

“Well, I know she likes to keep busy; it helps her somehow. I’ve never fully understood it, so you’d have to ask her for answer there. She doesn't find time, she makes time; she very obviously loves you, so I’m sure it’s not hard to work around the other things she likes doing to be with you.” 

“I will ask her; it’s something I’ve noticed before, but with the move recently it’s been in overdrive I think. And I love her too, very much, just in case you didn't catch on to that!” There’s a beat of silence before I notice the time on the clock hung up on the wall of our bedroom. “I need to get started on dinner, is there anything specific you’d like to eat?”

“Well, what were you planning on making?” 

“Lasagne, if that’s ok with you?” 

“Sounds lovely and I’d like to offer my services and help you cook, if that’s ok?” 

“Dave, it would be an honour!” I sweep my arm out, gesturing him to go down the stairs first.

——————————————————

Allison’s POV

I hear Kate giggling from the kitchen and then my dad’s hearty laughter following shortly after. Curious, I stand from my seat on the floor (school work spread out on the coffee table and floor around me) and make my way to the kitchen. Once there I find Kate and my dad stood at the counter, chopping away at vegetables. 

“Hey, what’s got you guys laughing so much?” I ask, feeling a little left out.

“Al, why didn’t you tell me your dad used to be a chef?” Kate asks, giggles subsiding.

“It never came up, but yeah, he used to be a chef!” 

“Well, he was just sharing some stories from his cooking days. Do you want to come and help too?” I think she caught in to my ‘I feel left out, let me join in please’ face. 

“Ok, what would you like me to do?” 

“Kate, I’m sure you’re aware that Allison didn’t get the ‘good cook’ gene” I shoot my dad a look. “Maybe she can take over my job chopping the onions, and I can get started on the garlic bread?”

“Dave, I am well aware of that fact” I shoot her the same look, which she just laughs at. “But that’s a good idea, or you can take a break, unpack a little if you want?” Kate suggests to him.

“Actually, that would be nice. I’ll just go and unpack some things; I’ve got a nice shirt that needs to be hung up so it doesn't crease.” he puts the knife he was using down on the chopping board, before placing a quick kiss to the top of my head, turns to Kate and does the same before walking upstairs to his room.

We stand in silence, the only noise is of the knives hitting the chopping board as we cut the vegetables up for dinner. I pause and look over to Kate.

“Thank you… for inviting him here for thanksgiving. I didn’t realise how much I missed him until I saw him standing there.” 

“You’re very welcome Al. I’m glad he accepted the offer; it’ll be nice to get to know him and spend some real time with him this week, the only other times we’ve talked have been a little tense and at the worse point in someones life.” she also pauses, puts her knife down and turns to me as she talks.

“Well, I should hope you get to know him, you’ve barley stopped talking to each other since you got home! No don’t give me that look; it’s a good thing. I’m glad you get on so well, and I don’t mind sharing him with you. Oh, maybe not, that sounded a bit weird.” My rambles are cut off with a kiss, followed by a hug. 

“I love you and I’m so grateful that you did this for me. I can’t wait to spend some quality time with my two favourite people this week.” I kiss her again before we separate to carry on with making dinner.

———————————————————

“ALLSION!!” 

“WHAT?”

“WILL YOU HELP ME PLEASE?”

“2 SECS!” I shout back down the stairs to Kate. 

“What did you need me for your majesty?” I ask, walking into the kitchen.

“Will you set the table please, people will start arriving any time now” She’s flustered and sweating. No surprise really, she’s been a non stop cooking machine since yesterday morning. ‘Everything has to be perfect’, her words for how today has to go.

“Of course I can. Happy Thanksgiving by the way” I walk over to where she is stirring two saucepan of food (no idea what though), wrap my arms around her waist and feel her relax slightly into me. 

“Happy thanksgiving to you too. This is our first proper Thanksgiving together you know.”

“I’m aware, and we will be following the traditions you want to follow, seeing as I don’t know what really happens on this day apart from eating amazing food!” I place a quick kiss to her cheek before she moves away from stirring, to the sink to fill a jug of water. 

She’s just about to reply when our doorbell goes.

“I’ve got it!” and I run to open the door; don’t want to keep anyone waiting in the cold!

“Uncle Paul! How are you? So good to see you!” Kate told me he would be coming; I didn’t need the surprise of them turning up weighing me down for the rest of the day.

“Allison, lovely to see you too! Auntie’s just getting something from the car, she wont be a minute.” He explains, my smile falters slightly at the news, before welcoming him into our home and offering to take his coat. Just as I turn to close the door, Auntie Phillipa walks up the drive way. Great.

 

————————————

“Ok, so dinner is ready if you would all like to make your way to the dining room.” Kate announces 5 minutes after going back into the kitchen. She’d emerged when her mum and sister arrived, periodically going back into the kitchen to check on the food’s progress, before finally making the announcement that we could eat!

“Great, so Allison and I will be taking a seat at each end of the table, but other wise sit where you want.” Kate explains, as we lead our guests into the dining room. The smell of turkey hits me like a brick wall; it’s the best smell in the world. 

The table looks brilliant too; plates of food line the middle (thanks to Kate) and the red tablecloth looks nice too, with the white plates, silver cutlery and wine glasses displayed neatly atop it. 

“Kate this looks wonderful!” My dad compliments.

“Yeah, well done big sister.” Kate’s sister also compliments her, the smile on her face gets even bigger. 

“Yeah dimples, really well done, it looks amazing!” I smile at her from across the table. It feels like we’re sat so far away. My thoughts are interrupted by a scoff coming from my Auntie. I don’t say anything but I shoot her a look which she doesn't see. 

“So, let’s eat!” I exclaim. The sound of cutlery and chatter following close behind.

—————————

“So Allison, where you allowed to help with the food today or was it all Kate?” Kate’s mum asks me once everyone has finished eating. I can tell she isn’t being mean about it, so I laugh and give my response.

“I wasn't allowed in the kitchen unless it was absolutely necessary, so yes, it was all Kate!” Another scoff from my Auntie. That’s the 5th or 6th time she’s done that at something I’e said. Each time she does it I glare at her when she’s not looking, the shift my gaze to Kate and look at her, silently asking if there’s something wrong with me! Auntie’s also made a lot of stupid comments (especially for someone as ‘smart’ as her) which has earned glares not just from me, but most of the table. 

“Ok, that’s it. What’s you’re problem?” 

“Kate! Don’t be so rude!” her mum exclaims at the outburst.

“Sorry mom, but this is getting silly now. So please, share with us why you feel the need to make a noise every time Allison says something.” Kate directs towards my Auntie.

“It’s just funny really, Allison proving me right once again. All I’ve heard is that she’s done nothing with her life since moving here. No change really, seeing as she didn’t accomplish much when she lived in England either.” Auntie Phillipa replies, laughing to herself.

Everyone at the table looks at her in shock, except from my Uncle. He looks blank, as if he didn't just hear what she’d said.

“No, you don’t get to say that. Allison is the most hard working woman I’ve ever met. What gives you the right to say that about her? Huh? You barely know her, and form my understanding, you don’t really care to. So no, you don’t get to come into our house and insult her like that” Kate, the calm and almost shy woman when she’s not performing, defends me. She’s angry, really angry and I’ve never seen her like this.

I’m still staring at my Aunt in shock at the words she just spilled. but who knew it would get worse?

“Oh here we go, yet another disappointment. She couldn't just be a lazy, good for nothing little girl, she had to be gay too.” Auntie Phillipa says, well she's just on a roll here, isn't she.

And that’s when I snapped out of it. I stand before replying. “Oh of course, of course you're disappointed in me for being happy. Why should it matter that it’s with a woman? It has nothing to do with you, it doesn't affect you in any way! I’m sorry that what I do isn’t up to your standards, and that I’m not as smart as you, or that I won’t ever be as successful as you. But you know what, at least I’m doing what i love, I’ve got more common sense than you and I’ve found someone who loves me and makes me happy. And hopefully I make her happy too…” I start with confidence and by the end my voice is quiet again. 

My Uncle sits there, feigning ignorance to the whole conversation that’s taking place in front of him, my dad looks on shocked as does Kate’s family. Kate is looking at me with love in her eyes; and she nods as a look at her when I speak my last sentence. A little confidence boost right when I needed it. 

“Well, I have money, which is something you will never have enough of to buy your ‘girlfriends’ love” she says the word with disgust, like it’s poisonous. This woman will be the death of me I swear. Where does she come up with this rubbish?

“You know what, that is such a stupid comment that it doesn't even warrant a reply. Now, if you would kindly leave our house, that would be great.” Kate jumps back in, seeing that I’m close to tears at this point, before walking over to wrap her arm around me in comfort. 

Auntie Phillipa stands from her chair, goes to walk away but notices that her husband doesn't follow. She, not so nicely, hits him on the shoulder. He doesn't meet her gaze, but just shakes his head, before she walks away in a strop. 

“I’m so sorry Allison.” The door slams shut as my Uncle apologises on her behalf. The tears fall freely in front of the rest of our guests.

“Um… excuse me for a second.” I turn from Kate’s arms and run up the stairs to the safety of Kate’s office. 

————————————————

Kate’s POV

“I’m sorry for my wife’s behaviour. This was not the time or the place to bring that up.” Al’s Uncle, Paul, tries to explain.

“I don’t think any time would have been right to act the way she did.” Dave chimes in speaking to his brother. Thank god it’s those two are related, I don’t know how such great people could be related to a witch like Phillipa. 

“I agree Dave, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to check on Allison. Feel free to eat more or move into the living room for the parade.” I leave the room, but not before shooting my mum and sister an apologetic look, and make my way up to my office. 

Allison feels safe in there. She told me that when I found her doing her school work in there last week; she said she likes the view, it calms her down. She also said she feels like I’m there in the room with her if I’m out. The revelation brought tears to my eyes when she told me, because I feel the same when I go into her office. I didn't tell her, but I like to sit in the corner where there are blankets, cushions and a bean bag. I’m surrounded by her and it makes me feel the same things she described to me. We’re like two peas in a pod!

“Hey, baby.” I whisper quietly to her as I open the door.

“Hey” a sad, tiny voice reaches me.

“It’s ok. She’s gone and she can’t say anything else to hurt you. No offence, but for someone who says they're smart, she’s really stupid” I sit down next to her on the floor, our backs against the wall under the window, with my arm around her shoulders. She leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder.

“I know!” she giggles, the thought of comments her aunt made over dinner making their way back into our memories. 

“I hate her so much. I’ve never been good enough in her eyes. And my Uncle is completely oblivious to it. I know she’s his wife and everything, but that doesn't mean he cant speak up.” She’s not crying any more, but she looks so sad. It’s breaking my heart.

“Well, I think you’re more than good enough! He apologised when you ran off, but Dave shut him down. And I agree, Paul definitely should have said something. Just so you know, if you ever say anything stupid, I will let you know!” I poke her in the ribs, hoping to earn a laugh. Success! 

“Good, and I’d do the same for you, especially if you were my wife- I wouldn’t want to be legally associated with an idiot now, would I?” She’s perking up a bit, and even managed to make my stomach flip at the thought of being her wife.

“We can’t have that now, can we? Ok, so here’s the plan; we’re going to sit here for the next five minutes and stare at Mr and Mrs Emmy over there, and then we are going to go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of today. Ok?” I point over to the two Emmy awards (which I still don’t fully remember receiving) before looking back over to Al, who has a small smile on her face.

“Sounds wonderful. Your cooking really was excellent by the way.” She compliments me, lifting her head to look at me properly.

“Oh, I know” and I dramatically flip my hair in response, earning another laugh before we sit on the floor, cuddled up for the next five minutes.


	55. "So... Yesterday Was Interesting..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fun in this one; didn't want it to be too sad for too long. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits. I couldn't be more grateful for the response this story is getting. <3 I especially love getting comments; so feel free to give me constructive criticism, opinions or just general chat- I'll reply to it all!

And cuddle for the next five minutes we did. I didn't want to move, but we dragged ourselves back downstairs to our family, who thankfully get on like a house on fire. 

We spend the evening playing board games (in which I won Monopoly!), we played Twister (in which I turned bright red, thanks to the compromising positions I ended up in) and spent some time sitting together watching the parade as well as the other treats Thanksgiving day tv schedules had to offer. There was lots of laughter, stories and love in the room. It was perfect.

At around midnight everyone was falling asleep in their seats on the sofas. I woke up from my nap on Kate’s shoulder to find her and everyone else asleep. I gently shook her awake, before making my way to my dad telling him to go to bed. I also gently woke Kate’s mum and sister, asking if they wanted to take the other spare room, instead of driving home at this hour. They kindly accepted.

I make my way to the kitchen to get everyone a glass of water, to find Kate clearing the table in a sleepy daze. 

“Hey” I walk over to the dining room table where she has two plates in her hand, I take them from her gently “leave that, I’ll do it. Go to bed” I stack the plates in one hand, using the other to guide her out of the kitchen.

“Go, I’ll be up in a minute ok.” She gives me a thankful look, blows me a kiss and makes her way up the stairs.

I clear the table of the plates, stacking them up next to the sink ready to be cleared tomorrow morning. 

I then find 3 glasses and take them up to the spare rooms, where I fill them with water and take them to our tired guests. 

Getting up the final set of stairs is a task, but I make it. Kate’s already passed out under the duvet, and I follow quickly after.

——————————————

I’m up at 7am. Surprisingly, I’m well rested and ready to get the day started. 

I leave the bedroom as quietly as possible, choosing not to get ready, just staying in my trusty flannel pyjamas. I creep down the stairs as not to wake our still sleeping guests, and make my way to the kitchen. Ah yes, the tower of plates. 

It doesn't take long to clear the plates of left over food and stack them in the dishwasher (praise the lord of technology for dishwashers), before I make my way back over to the dining room table, clearing the remaining glasses, cutlery and general messiness. 

Before long, there is movement from behind me and I feel warm arms wrap around me as I stand at the sink.

“Morning” I hear a tired voice say right next to my left ear.

“Morning, sleep ok?” I tilt my head to the side so I can rest my head on top of hers.

“Yeah. Thank you for tidying up, I could have done it though” I receive a little squeeze.

“It’s ok. I wanted to, you’ve spent so much time in here stressing about yesterday, so I just wanted to help you.” I bring my left hand up to rest on the side of her face, before turing to place a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Hello lovebirds!” my dad interrupts our quiet moment. 

“Morning!” We reply in unison. 

“What would you like for breakfast?” I ask.

“Toast? Coffee?” my dad asks back.

“I can do that. I’ve mastered the toaster!” I move around the kitchen getting the bread, butter, knife and mug before setting it all down next to the toaster and kettle.

“Yeah you have! Proud of you!” Kate says enthusiastically, finally waking up a bit more.

“Thank you, now what would you like for breakfast? And what would your mum and sister like?” 

“I’ll have the same as Dave, but I’ll go and see what they want.” She gives me a quick peck before making her way upstairs.

“So… yesterday was interesting…” My dad breaks the comfortable silence after a moment. I just snort in reply. “That’s the first time I’ve seen my brother since you’re eighteenth birthday, and I’m disappointed in him. Is that a thing, can I be disappointed in my older brother?” My dad asks, getting a bit worked up.

“Yeah, you can be disappointed in him. I sure as hell am. I mean, I get that she’s his wife, but come on. Kate and I said that if we ever said something stupid we’d let the other know. Call each other out on it. I should have know Auntie Phillipa would do something like that, she just can’t let stuff go. Who the hell does she think she is?-“

My rant is cut of by the return of Kate with her family. I look at them all apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now. What would you like for breakfast?” 

——————————

After breakfast we all decided that it was a beautiful day and that it would be the perfect opportunity to go for a nice walk. 

So we set off, showing our families the neighbourhood we’d moved into. There was a nice little park down the street and further down a row of small shops; all owned by locals who live in our neighbourhood. 

We walked down the streets, finally getting to a bigger park with frosty grass and tall trees. Kate and I walking hand in hand, engaging in conversation with my dad and her relatives.

“You know, you are all really beautiful.” I say looking down the line from Kate to her sister and mother. 

They laugh at my statement, before laughing even harder at my dads little suggestive cough (you know the one that means ‘what about me’). 

“Thank you Allison. You’re very beautiful yourself.” Kate’s mum says to me. I mumble a ‘thank you’ as my face turned bright red.

“Yeah, I second that!” Kate agrees.

“I’d like to third that” my dad chimes in.

“Fourth!” Kate’s sister exclaims, making us all laugh. I’m even redder, the heat of my face just getting warmer and warmer.

“Aww, you’re so red Al. It’s ok! You’re just so pretty!” Kate says, squeezing my cheek with her free hand. I bat it away playfully.

“Yeah, well you’re pretty too.” I poke her in the ribs making her laugh. 

“You didn't just do that after I complimented you?” She looks at me in mock disbelief.

“What if I did?” I playfully retort.

“You better hope I don’t catch you…” she looks at me in warning. 

That’s my cue to run… So I did. I untangle my hand from hers before turning away and bolting it through the park, hearing her running after me. 

I slow down so I can look behind me, but she’s right there and wraps her hands around me causing me to stop running. She then begins to tickle me, and before I know it I’m on my knees, begging her to stop as tears of laughter spill down my face, with her stood behind me laughing away. 

“Kids are awful aren't they?” I hear my dad say, stood at a distance laughing at the sight of his mess of a daughter being tickled to death on the floor.

“Just Awful!… They look so happy” I hear Kate’s mum agree from next to him. 

“Ok Kiddywinks! Time to go!” After a couple more minutes of relentless tickles, I hear my dad shout to Kate and I like we were five years old. 

Her hands finally stop attacking me, thank god. And she’s kind enough to help me to my feet, before placing a kiss on my lips and takes my hand in hers again before we walk over to our family.

“What!?” Kate asks laughing slightly at the amused expressions on their faces.


	56. 'As If This Day Could Get Any Better'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, I do apologise for the time skips, but I didn't know what could fill the 'time' apart from the stuff I've written before (birthdays, christmas), so I thought it would be a bit boring to do it again. Hopefully this isn't as rubbish as I think it is; but if it is, I'll hopefully make up for it in the next chapter!
> 
> I will be using my imagination for the questions in the next chapter, as well as for the answers they come up with- exciting times! 
> 
> I love James Corden; Gavin and Stacey is one of my favourite shows and definietly deserves another season. He's just all round talented- good singer, dancer, actor, host. What can't this man do!? 
> 
> Jack Whitehall is aslo one of my favourite comedians- if you don't know who he is, check out his comedy on youtube.

The remainder of November, all of December, January, February and March passes by quickly; my birthday, Christmas (hosted at our house, Kate's family came over, as did our friends), New Year, Kate’s birthday and Valentine’s Day as well as work and school making time fly. The only day that did drag out was the year anniversary of my mothers death, which was tough, but I struggled through the day snuggled up on the couch watching movies with Kate and ice cream.

So here we are, the end of April. Kate’s in full SNL mode for the next couple weeks before she starts promoting the ‘Ghostbusters’ sequel, and I’m in full school mode. 

Her first stop on the press tour- LA. 

She’s going to be joined by her fellow busters on Ellen’s show, much like they did for the first movie. Then she will be on ‘The Late Late Show with James Corden’. I’m excited for that because he’s one of my favourite talk show hosts, actors and all round funny man. 

——————————————————

“Al? Are you ready yet, we have to get going!” Kate asks coming into the bedroom on a lovely mid-May morning. 

“Yep, I’m just checking we have everything!” I was kindly invited to join Kate on the press tour; it’s a week in LA which falls conveniently in the week off from school. 

“Great, now let’s go to the worst place on earth!” Kate says enthusiastically, but with a grimace on her face.

“It can’t be that bad, millions of people live there!” I reason with her.

“La la la! I can’t hear you!” She plugs her ears with her fingers, obviously not bothered by that fact.

“Let’s go! I want to meet Smithy!!” 

“Who?!” Kate stops on the stairs to turn and look at me, confusion on her face.

“Jesus, really?! You don’t know who I’m on about? Gavin and Stacey, I made you watch it as soon as you told me you’d be on James Corden’s show, he’s the best bit about it” 

“Oh yeah, I’ll definitely mention your fangirl moment to him when we get there!” she carries on down the stairs.

“Don’t you dare! Let me fangirl in peace!” I exclaim, running down the stairs after her. 

“What, like you did when you met me?!” She has a head start, but I’m going to catch her eventually!

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you about that!” 

All I hear is cackling laughter as she runs out of the front door.

———————————

“So Kate, it’s your first time here on the show, and you’re here to promote the sequel to ‘Ghostbusters’. Tell us about that” James asks Kate once she’s sat down on the sofa opposite him. 

“Thank you for having me, by the way. Yes, Ghostbusters Sequel. It’s out at the end of June; same cast as the first. Basically it’s just us having fun over last summer and it was filmed. You’ll love it!” I don’t think she really answered the question, but her delivery definitely earned some laughs from the audience, and me too.

“Great, well I loved the first one. So now, I understand that you were surprised a couple of times on the set of the movie?” 

“What are you referring to James?!” Kate replies in an odd tone.

“I believe your girlfriend did something for you? Did I hear that right?”

“Yeah, you did. She did. She surprised me for our 1 year anniversary; she drove from New York to Boston, didn't tell me she was coming a day early. She had it all planned out with my good friend and colleague Leslie Jones. So we got to spend the day together after I finished on set. It was really lovely.” Kate explains, a smile on her face as she scans the audience, finally landing on me a few rows back.

“Well, from what I understand, she loves to surprise you” 

“Oh yeah, definitely. She surprised me by presenting at the Emmy awards, she surprised me with the news that she’d be hosting SNL and she’s arranged other surprises for me too.” Kate adds.

“Well, I think it’s time she got a taste of her own medicine.” A cheeky smile is plastered across James’ face.

“I couldn't agree more James. Allison, would you mind coming down here?”

She did not just do that.

————————————

After the embarrassment of nearly falling down the stairs, being pulled along by Kate as I didn’t want to get up on that stage.

“Hi Allison, nice to meet you” James shakes my hand.  
“Um, hi, nice to meet you too!” I’m starstruck.

“She’s a big fan James. Couldn't contain her excitement when I told her I’d be on your show.” Kate is loving this. 

“Well that’s nice to hear. Would you be up for playing a little game?” James directs the question to both of us. My stomach drops at the question.

“Sure!” 

“If I have to.” my answer ears a laugh from everyone. 

“Yes you do. We’ll be back after this quick break, ready to play a game with Kate, Allison and a special guest!” James speaks to the cameras. I just get even more nervous at the thought of another guest; it’s bound to be a famous person. 

“Are you ok Al, you’re looking a little pale?” Kate asks, concerned.

“Oh I’m fine, just trying not to throw up, this is a crazy. My surprises were nice Kate, this isn’t something you just spring on a person!” I’m gesturing with my arms, trying to sound annoyed but I fail as excitement and adrenaline starts kicking in. 

“Oh my god I just met James Corden!! Ahh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I place a kiss to her lips before someone starts counting down from 10. We’re guided over to a small open area and are told to wait.

“Welcome back everybody. I’m joined tonight by Kate McKinnon and later on we’ve got music from Coldplay. But first, it’s time to play a little game. Kate, Allison. Are you ladies ready?” James speaks from his desk, before looking over to us.

“As we’ll ever be.”

“Good. Don’t look so scared Allison! Now, before we begin, we need another player. So, here is a good friend of mine, please welcome Jack Whitehall!!” 

As if this day could get any better. 

It does. 

“Let’s play ‘Spill Your Guts’!!”

And now it’s just gone downhill.


	57. "Do What You Want With That Information..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been a couple of days since I updated last; as I said, my laptop was playing up and I didn't want to risk trying again until I knew for sure that it was up and working properly again. Honestly, it was a small blessing in disguise becuase this is a much better version of what I previously wrote. So yay for that!
> 
> Some inspirational videos for this chapter- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0cUnOBeZyQ&t=310s (Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_-HIxXRfOY (My favourite, recent Jack Whitehall joke). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story, there will be a couple more updates this week but I'm away Friday, Saturday and Sunday night so there won't be any updates then. But hopefully from Monday we will be back to normal!

“So let’s take a look at the food we have. We’ve got ‘salmon smoothie’, ‘raw eggs’, ‘ghost pepper hot sauce’, ‘beef tongue’, a scorpion, ‘pickle juice’, chicken feet and finally ‘fish eyes’.” James lists off as Kate and I sit opposite him and Jack around a large table that spins. The audience reacts to the foods with disgust and shock. As do I. “So, here’s how the game works. Jack and I will be asking questions to Kate and Allison and vice versa. Now, if someone on your team chooses not to answer their question, you both will have to eat the disgusting food. Have we got it?” he continues. 

“Ok, Kate you’re up first. Kate, I’m going to give you the scorpion.” James directs to Kate, spinning the table around so the little bowls of scorpion where in between us. 

“Oh thank you so much!” Kate deadpans. 

“Here is your question. Now if you answer you don't have to eat, but if you don’t you both have to eat a scorpion.” James furthers.

“It’s ok if you don't answer” I say looking over to her. 

“Kate, who is your least favourite main cast member in the recent ‘Ghostbusters’ movies?” James asks, the audience gasp and then laugh at Kate’s reaction to the question. 

“No! I can’t answer that! That’s a horrible question to ask me. Fuuuu-“ she stops herself, dragging out the last word in a sigh.

“So does that mean you’re going to eat?” James prompts.

“I’m sorry Al, but I can’t answer that. Looks like we’re eating!” Kate looks apologetic, but I understand.

“It’s fine!” I reach into the bowl and pick out a small scorpion and place it in my mouth before I can think about what I’m doing. The other three around the table look on at me in shock. “It’s not that bad really, just do it!” I look at Kate, who doesn't seem keen on the idea. 

She looks at me before repeating my actions, earning a cheer from the audience and myself. I reach for the glass of water next to me and take a sip, I look at Kate who has now finished eating and I offer her my glass. She takes a sip too, then makes a weird face before giving me a high five which causes a giggle.

“Well done ladies. Ok, so now Allison, it’s your turn to ask a question to me.” James says to me. “Which food would you like Jack and I to have?” 

“Great, well I do believe chicken feet would be a good choice for you both.” I suggest.

“Have a look at the question!” Kate leans over my to see the question on the card that I’m holding.

“Oh tactics, that’s cheating!” Jack points at us across the table.

“Ok, James. Have you ever been in trouble with the police?” I read off the card.

“Umm… No. Well… When I was like 14, we were round at a girls house and stupidly, don't do this kids, we called 999 and shouted ‘fire’. Then a load of firetrucks came and the police came and we were like ‘ooh I’m so sorry’. And I got grounded by my parents, they found out about it because it was just down the road from our house. I wasn't aloud out of my room till like the next day and then my dad came up to check on me and I could hear him coming up the stairs, so I got don my children’s bible and sat on my bed. He came in and I was like ‘Oh I’m just reading my bible’.” James started his story off quite seriously but by the end he had everyone giggling. 

“How long were you grounded for?” I ask

“Just until the next morning, after my dad found me ‘reading the bible’ he said I’d learnt my lesson!” James laughs again. 

“Ok, so now it’s Jack’s turn to ask Allison a question. But first choose something for her and Kate to eat.” James moves on, looking over to Jack.

“Ok, I choose the raw eggs for you both. How lovely!” Jack says in quite a camp voice. 

I look over at Kate, giving her the ‘please let this be an easy question’ look. She reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze, which makes the audience ‘aww’ at us.

“Ok, this is a quite a cute one actually.” Jack says after reading and laughing at the question. “Allison. Has your girlfriend, Kate McKinnon, ever done a character in bed?” the audience laughs and I just look over to Kate who gives me a cheeky wink. But I do detect a hint of worry behind her eyes. She then looks out to the audience and I assume she winks at them too before doing her signature salute. 

“Kate, I’m sorry but we’re going to be having some raw eggs.” I pick up two of the shot glasses and look at them in disgust before handing one to Kate. I hate eggs so much. I feel sick just looking at it. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” I exclaim, just as Kate is bringing the glass to her mouth. 

“You know what…no. She hasn’t done a character in bed, she hasn’t. But she’s been in character visually. For example, she’s had her hair up like ‘Holtzmann’ from Ghostbusters. She’s never turned into Ellen, or Justin Bieber or some crazy woman who has been abducted by aliens” I hopefully give a good enough answer, trying to think of her most recognisable characters. 

“I was barely acting in Ghostbusters so do what you want with that information…” Kate adds on. 

“Well, I’ll take that. Now Kate, what do you want to give Jack to eat?” James moves the game along. 

“After asking my girlfriend that, I think you deserve some fish eyes!” The audience laugh as Kate moves the fish eyes around to Jack. He looks like he’s about to throw up. I can't help but to cackle at him. 

“Ok Jack, here’s your question. You are on a show with James in the Uk called ‘A League of Their Own’” Kate reads from the card. 

“I am, yes. It’s a great show, you should all watch it” Jack interrupts to give a small plug for the show. It is a good show.

“But who is your least favourite panellist, Jamie Redknapp or Freddie Flintoff?” Kate finishes her question, and the audience laugh as Jack starts to hit his head on the table while James laughs at his friend. 

“No, I can’t answer that, both of them are bigger than me and could cause some serious damage to the money maker!” He lifts his head up to speak, before gesturing to his face (the ‘money maker’).

“Looks like your both eating the fish eyes then!” Kate high fives me again, in victory.  
“Thanks a lot mate.” James says, picking up one of the eyes and putting it in his mouth. The audience are disgusted, as am I. Jack follows suit. I hear a horrible popping noise and look over to the two men who are about to throw up. 

“Gentlemen, are you enjoying that?” I ask nicely.

They don't respond, just reach for their separate bins before spitting out the eyes.

“It exploded! It exploded in my mouth!” Jack exclaims.

“That was Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts. Thanks to Kate McKinnon, Allison Lewis and Jack Whitehall. We’ll be right back everybody!” James recovers quickly, ending the game before cutting away to an ad break. 

The crew move in to get rid of the table, ready to begin the next section of the show once the commercial break is over. 

“Allison, thank you so much for playing!” James says standing from the chair. I copy his actions, extend my arm and shake his awaiting hand.

“No, thank you. It was my pleasure!” 

He’s whisked away before we can say anymore, but Kate comes up next to me, an arm thrown over my shoulder.

“Remind me to put scorpions on our shopping list!” She kisses my cheek before making her way over to the sofa, sitting next to Jack ready to continue the interview.

Well, that was fun.


	58. '10 out of 10. Would Recommend.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where this came from but here we are! Hope you enjoy ;)

The rest of the interview went by with lots of laughter and jokes from Kate, James and Jack. I, along with the rest of the audience, cried with laughter. It was a great night; my favourite part of the interview was when James roped Kate and Jack into recreating the 'Rhythm of the Night' dance/lip sync from the first reboot. 

Great dancing from all involved. 10 out of 10. Would recommend. 

Then once the show was over, Kate made her way over to me in my seat in the audience; grabbed me by the hand and dragged me along to her dressing room, grabbed her things and we made our way to a waiting car. The journey was spent chatting about the events of the interview. We arrived at the hotel in 10 minutes and went straight to the room. 

I sit on the bed, untying my boots as I talk about the game we played. Kate was stood taking off the small amount of makeup she'd had on, using the big mirror on the wall by the door. I asked her if she enjoyed the game, and that if my answer was acceptable. There was very clearly worry on my face as I thought about what I'd said. She reassured me that she wasn't upset by my answer in our game of 'Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts'. Thank God for that. She then made some suggestive comment that 'she could be any character I wanted'. 

I burned bright red, and it got worse as she walked towards me, smirk on her face.

"Hey girl" 

"No!! I don't want Justin Bieber!" I hide my face in my hands and she just laughs at me. I like that I can make her laugh just as much as she makes me laugh. Even if it is at my embarrassment. 

"How do you feel about kids?" I remove my hands and stand to place them on her shoulders. I look at her seriously before speaking.

"As much as I love Ellen, I wouldn't be able to picture anything but Dory." I giggle by the end. She shoots me a funny face and bursts out laughing. 

"That's a really weird image... but let's move on." a small kiss is placed on my cheek and the red blush returns to my face. "Let's move on to you, batting my knockers around?!" 

"Excuse me, but Mrs Rafferty isn't welcome either!" 

"That wasn't Mrs Rafferty, becuase RBG is in the house!!" She moves around the room, music playing in her head as she does restricted dance moves.

"Eww! She's like 100 years old, no!" 

"I'm sure she was hot when she was younger!" Kate defends. 

"I'm sure she was, but she's not for me."

"Oh yeah, and who is?" She's walking towards me slowly. She knows the answer already, I'm sure.

"Oh, it's this woman. About this tall" I bring my hand level to my eye line "Blonde. Blue eyes. Hilarious, multi-talanted." I list off the most notable factors.

"Aww, she doesn't happen to go by the name of Kate McKinnon, does she?" Kate's stood in front of me now, smiling wide.

"I'm sorry, who?" I look at her in mock confusion. She looks at me with a pout. "She's really beautiful; blinding smile, dimples for days, bangin' body!" I rake my eyes up and down her body. Damn figure hugging red dress. "I think her names Kathryn? Have you heard of her?!" I take a seat back on the edge of the bed. 

"You think my body is 'bangin'?" She tries and succeeds to copy my accent. 

"Yeah I do, especially in that dress." I rest my hands on her hips as she stands between my legs. 

"Too bad I have to take it off" I lean back on my hands.

"Yeah... Too bad..." I manage to get out through deep sighs, a smill taking over my face as she moves to turn her back to me.

"Would you mind?" She gestures with one hand to the zip running down her back.

"Of course." I sit up and reach for the zip and just as I'm about to grab it, she spins and grabs my hand in mid air. "Don't call me Kathryn, it's what my mom calls me that when I'm in trouble."

"Can I call you that when I think you're in trouble then?" I try and reason.

"Absolutely not!" she gives me a sweet smile.

"But it's a beautiful name. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" A cheesy smile is sent her way. "Besides, you call me Allison all the time."

"That's beacuase it's your name." 

"Well, obviously I know that. But you call me other things too that are shorter versions. So the same rules should apply to you too!" I'm determined to win. 

"I'll make you a deal." I fist pump the air in victory and she looks at me as if I'm an insufferable child! "You can call me Kathryn in serious situations. That's what I do for you."

"Thank you! I love your name; this isn't so I can take the piss or anything. I like that you call me by my full name when you're being serious with me, I just want to do the same." I wrap my arms around her and place a quick, sweet kiss to her mouth. 

"Ok, but the minute you take the piss I'm revoking your privilage!" She shoots me a stern look.

"Ok. That's perfectly fine with me."

"Good." She pecks me on the lips.

"Now, Kathryn, please take off your clothes and get in that bed." I look her dead in the eyes as I say that.

"What did I just say?!" 

"Oh, I'm being serious. Clothes off. Bed."

"Allison, you will be the death of me one day I swear to god..." She turns around and I resume the task of unzipping her dress. It pools around her feet and she turns back to face me.

"Well, fuck me.." I breath out, no other words come to mind. I'm pushed backwards on to the bed by my shoulders and then she's sat on my lap.

"Oh Allison, I plan to."


	59. "Yeah, Because You're There"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's Friday (we're 4 minutes into the day!), so technically I've managed to post a new chapter for 2 consecutive days! 
> 
> I'm getting up in 7 hours so I can go on holiday; there is wifi at the location but it's not very good and you have to pay for it :( so there might not be a new chapter up until Monday night. I've tried to keep this chapter and the previous one as fluffy as I could, you know, leave it on a nice note until I return! :) 
> 
> I've got a few ideas planned for the upcoming 5 or 6 chapters and hopefully my little weekend break away will inspire me some more! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has left a comment or kudos on this story- it makes my day when I see the numbers change. Comments make me extra happy though; I love getting your opinions! But if you want to leave a comment that isn't retaliated to the story, I'll happily reply to those too!

The next morning Kate and I are led in bed, taking our time waking up properly before we get ready for the day. 

"Last night was...amazing." I sigh and turn my head to look at her. She's got a big smile on her face and her eyes are tired. 

"Yeah it was. We definitely need to try that again." She looks over to me and looks me in the eyes. 

"Yes we do Doctor Holtzmann." I wink at her and giggle. 

"Don't start that again. We don't have enough time" she says before moving into her side, wrapping an arm over my stomach and giving me a long, deep kiss. "I should be calling you Doctor, seeing as you actually are one!" 

"Maybe you should..." I lean in to kiss her again. It would have gone further, but of course something had to interrupt us. Stupid phone. 

"Hello?" Kate answers the phone, having leaned over me (brilliant view) to reach the bedside table where her ringing phone sat. 

"Oh hi! I'm great thanks, yeah really looking forward to it. Everyone's going to be there, it should be fun." She's sat leaning against the headboard, smiling as she listens to the person on the other end. "Yeah, I don't mind; I'm up for anything really.... ok, we'll see you soon! Bye" she hangs up and puts her phone down on the table next to her (boo!). 

I look up at her expectedly.

"Oh, that was Ellen. She just wanted to say hi and that she's looking forward to the interview today and she wondered if I minded playing a game with her and the others." 

"That's nice of her to phone you. What game are you playing?" 

"Heads up!" She looks down at me, kisses me quick before getting out of bed to get ready. I follow shortly after. 

\------------------

It's our last day in LA before we head our separate ways; Kate to the UK and me back to NYC. So we decided last night after Ellen, that we would spend the day doing touristy things. So we stayed in bed, ate a late lunch and then decided to go for a walk along the beach. Why we decided to go to the beach when we both hate the sand is anyone's guess. But we're here none the less. 

"I'm glad you got to come with me Al" Kate says randomly as we're walking hand in hand down the beach, shoes off and being carried in our free hands. 

"I'm glad I got to as well. I'd have been so bored by myself at home." 

"Well at least you've got school next week while I'm away, so that should keep you busy! Do you have anything else planned for while I'm away?" She's genuinely curious, and the fact that she cares makes me all warm and tingly inside. 

"Not really, might do some sight seeing. Despite living in New York for nearly four years, I've still not seen all the tourist attractions. So I might go to the Empire State Building, who knows!" 

"Have you been to any of the museums? They're really good" Kate asks me.

"No, but I really want to go to the Natural history museum and the museum of modern art." 

"I love both of those; maybe we can go together when I get back and we've got a couple of days free?" She suggests.

"I'd really love that; it's a date!" I lean in to kiss her quickly. 

We continue walking on the sand for another 30 minutes or so, just taking in the views and sounds that the new environment has to offer. 

"Can we go back now?" Kate pipes up from her place resting on my arm.

"Thank god you said that; I really don't like the beach!" We turn around and start walking back the way we came. Despite my hate for the sand, the view of the sun setting is beautiful. 

\-------------------

The rest of that evening is spent packing up the hotel room and relaxing in the bed watching 'Orange is the New Black' and eating really great room service food. Like the old women that we are, we're asleep by 9, ready for our early flights the next morning. My flight to NYC is at 6:15am and Kate's flight to London is at 6am. Fun. 

Which is where we are now; stood in LAX airport, checked in and stood in line for security. It's 5am and cold. So we stand with arms wrapped around each other, my head resting atop hers which is nuzzled into my neck. I could honestly fall asleep, it's surprisingly comfortable. 

"I hate security. I know I've done nothing wrong and I'm not taking anything illegal onto the plane, but I still get nervous." I say in a whisper as we near the front of the line. 

"I'm the same, and I don't think it'll ever stop." She mumbles in reply. 

"You alright?" I rub my hands up and down her back

"Mhmm" she hums in response. 

"As convincing as that was, I don't believe you." I lift my head and tilt my body trying to see her face. 

"I'll just miss you; I wish you could come with me. It feels weird that I'm going to the UK without you. It's your home and you won't be there. I'm being silly. Forget it." She looks tired and sad. 

"Hey, no, you're not being silly at all. I'll miss you too, like you wouldn't believe but it's only a week; we've gone longer without seeing each other and got through it. I feel the same, going to New York without you is a bit weird because that's your home." I punctuate my point by lightly poking a finger into her shoulder "Besides, England isn't my home anymore. It hasn't been for a while now." I smile down at her, hoping I've been somewhat reassuring. 

"New York's your home?" 

"Yeah, because you're there." She smiles at that before giving me a kiss. 

"Goofball" she says endearingly. 

"Yeah, and you're stuck with me!" 

"Good, there's no one I'd rather be stuck with." 

It's our turn to go through the scanners and thankfully we both get through without any problems. Now we wait. And eat. 

\----------------

"Ok, so I'll see you in a week. I'll come and pick you up when you land so remember to let me know the details!" I say as we stand at Kate's gate, her flight now boarding. 

"Yes mother" she says sarcastically. 

"Alright, have fun! Don't get lost, stay close to your friends..." I keep up the 'mum' act. "But seriously, have fun and text me when you have time, let me know how it's going." 

"I will, you text me too. I know you'll be bored without me!" 

"No, I might actually get some peace and quiet in the house for once. Me and Nino will be in heaven for a week!" I tease. 

"Don't bring Nino into this when he's. it here to defend himself!" Her and that cat. Wow. Sometimes I'm a little jealous of him. 

"Fine I wo-" I'm cut off by the final boarding call announcement "we'll, I guess you better go" 

I bring her into a tight hug, not really wanting to let her go. We part and give each other a long kiss (long enough to last a week), and separate fully before I lean down to pick up her carry on. 

"Have fun ok? I'll miss you lots and lots!" 

"You have fun too, and you know I'll miss you too" she replies taking hold of the bag. She gives me a final kiss before turning to the gate. 

Just before she's fully turned around, I reach out and take hold of her arm. She turns back, confused, her eyebrow raised. 

"I love you Kathryn." 

"I love you too, Allison."


	60. 'You're Very Similar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my holiday!! 4 days without internet was painful, but refreshing. 
> 
> Daily updates will resume!!

“So guess who I spent yesterday afternoon with?” I ask Kate as we sit at a red light on our way home. I’ve just picked her up from the airport after her week of promotion in England. 

“Nino?” She looks over from the passenger seat, giving my hand that’s resting on her thigh a squeeze. 

“Nope. Guess again” I squeeze back. 

“Leslie?” 

“Nope!” I make a buzzer noise (like ‘Family Feud’ or for my British friends ‘Family Fortunes’) and give her a smile.

“I don’t know, just tell me!!” Impatient already, and she only guessed twice!

“Fine, I’ll give you a clue. You know her really, really well.” I give her a mysterious look which earns me a giggle from her. Now that’s a smile that just lights up the entire planet.

“Like that helped me at all?! … I don’t know Al, I give up!” 

“I spent the afternoon with…” I use both hands to drum against the steering wheel before resuming my previous position; one hand on her leg the other on the wheel “Your mum!” The red light changes and we move a couple of feet before getting stuck in traffic.

“My mom?! What were you doing with her?” She’s a little shocked, but seems curious. As I would be.

“Yep, your mummy dearest! I went out for a walk. Just to take a break from my school work, went to go and buy some food from the shop, ended up bumping into her. We got chatting and decided to go and eat lunch, then I thought it would be nice to invite her over to ours and then we made dinner. It was really great.” I explain, hoping she isn't upset or mad at me. 

“Oh, well sounds like you had a nice time.” Still shocked, but no signs of anger or sadness.

“Yeah it was; you’re just like her you know. It was nice to have someone else in the house with me too, even if it was just for a few hours.” 

“So what did you talk about?” We start moving, but before long we’re sat behind stationary cars once again. 

“She asked how I was, what I’d been up to. We talked about the house too, I gave her a little tour once we got home. I know she didn't really get to see it at Thanksgiving. I was going to make dinner but she ended up teaching me a few things, so expect me to be cooking more!” I shiver at the horrible thoughts the word ‘Thanksgiving” brings back. 

“She taught me to cook too, she’s really good isn't she?!” Kate uses that moment to chime in, before letting me carry on.

“She is, another way you’re just like her. Um, we talked about you and just life in general.” I finish, before noticing that the cars in front of me had moved quite a lot. I play catch up before getting caught at a red light again.

“Oh you talked about me?! What did you discuss?” I glance over at her quickly, she’s smiling still, but it’s more of a smirk.

“We talked about how crazy you are!” She lightly slaps my arm “I was kidding! Gosh woman, why must you do that?! Anyway, we talked about how hard you are working and we both agreed that we’re insanely proud of how successful you are. You get to do a job you love and nothing about you is compromised or affects that success. You know, just light dinner conversation.” 

“You’re proud of me?” 

“Of course I am. How could I not be?” I ask back, a confused look on my face. She doesn't have a reason as to why I wouldn't be, so moves on.

“I do love my job, and I’m insanely lucky to be doing what I do… You know, I’m proud of you too.” 

“Aww, thank you.” My response is obviously not good enough. Granted, it was a little dismissive.

“No, don’t do that. I’m serious. I’m proud of you for going back to school so you can do what you want. A lot of people wouldn’t; they'd be too scared to leave the security of a job they don’t even enjoy doing. So, I’m proud of you.” She holds my hand that was resting on her leg. 

“Thank you, I’m kinda proud of me too.” I say seriously as I bring our hands to my mouth and place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

“Good.” She looks out the window before looking back to me “I’m glad you get on with my mom.” 

“She’s brilliant, you’re lucky to have such an amazing woman as your mother. She’s really funny, which explains where you get it from. Beautiful woman, which she has very obviously passed on to you and your sister. You really are the same person- kind, calm, quite quiet too, very understanding and patient.” I realise I’m rambling, which is a little embarrassing, but hopefully she’s used to it by now. The traffic lets up and we make good time, now only about five minutes from home.

“Yeah, I’m very lucky. I don’t know what would have happened if someone else was my mom. I’ll tell her all those things when I speak to her again, she’ll love that!” She laughs, probably thinking over my little list of things that describe the woman in question. “I’m glad you got to spend time with her by yourself.” 

“You are? I thought you’d be a bit upset…” I don’t really know why I thought that, but I’m an over thinker and anxious, so that’s that.

“Of course. I’d never be upset with you for spending time with her! I’m glad you get on because I know it’s been difficult since your mum passed away, and I know you didn’t really talk about your problems with her… What I’m trying to say is, is that I’m glad you’re comfortable with her because if you ever felt like you couldn't talk to me, you could talk to her. Everyone needs a female figure in life, bonus points if she’s a mom and I’m happy to share mine with you if you ever need her.” Well, I wasn't expecting that. But it didn't stop the tears streaming down my face. 

I notice that we’re home, so I slowly (thanks to the tears clouding my vision) park in the drive way before sitting for a moment. “Thank you.” I undo my seatbelt and lean over to hug Kate. She hugs me back noticing my tears as I leant over. 

“It was really great to just sit and talk to someone, and I know I can talk to you. I love talking to you. But sometimes I don’t want to burden you with my stupid thoughts when you’re so busy. And I felt so comfortable that I just let everything spill out to her last night, I’d kept it in for a while and it just escaped.” I say, my words muffled by her neck where my head is buried.

“I love talking to you too. And I do the same, I talk to her when I know you’re really busy, I don’t want to add to the pressure you’re under. I get it; I can’t hide anything from my mom. She makes me feel like she isn’t going to judge me, she’ll just listen. And all you need sometimes is a mother’s wisdom.” Her hands are rubbing my back, calming me down.

“I can’t hide anything from you, you know. Like I said, you’re very similar.” I pull back from our embrace and offer a weak smile. I lean back into my seat, wipe my face before taking the keys from the ignition and open the door.

Kate follows my lead, coming round to the back of the car to get her suitcase from the boot. I take one bag and she takes the other. “Watch your head!” I warn as I pull the boot door down before adjusting my grip to push it closed. 

“It’s so good to be home!” Is the first thing Kate says as I open the front door. 

“It’s so good to have you back home! I’m not a fan of being her in this house by myself. Turns out, the house makes lots of noises in the middle of the night, and without you here to snuggle, I get a bit scared!” I admit to her as we place the luggage down in the living room by the stairs. 

“Aww, scaredy cat! You can snuggle me now, if you want?” She does a weird shimmy over to me, wrapping her arms around me. I don’t object as I wrap my arms around her waist giving her a long over due, proper, hug. 

So we stand there, in the middle of our living room, hugging like we have all the time in the world.

\------------------------

A couple of hours later, we're sat on the sofa after dinner. I'm reclined with feet resting on the coffee table, Kate's legs intwined with mine. One arm is resting over the back of the sofa, Kate sat resting her head on my shoulder, her hands playing with my rings on my other hand. 

"So, are you willing to share what you spoke to my mom about, that you felt you couldn't talk to me about?" I hear come from the seat next to me, in a quiet voice. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She looks up to meet my eyes.

"Um..." I cough to clear my throat. "Well, I was just feeling a bit sorry for myself really, and the stress of my school work caught up. Nothing important. I wouldn't keep anything important from you." 

"I know you wouldn't! Why were you feeling sorry for yourself?" She sits up and shifts her position so that her legs are bent beneath her, now facing me and eyes level with mine.

"It's silly!" 

"Tell me anyway!" She's still twirling my rings around on my fingers, so I focus my eyes there instead of on her face.

"I've felt a bit off." That's the only way to describe what I've been feeling. I can't place the feeling, it's not something I've felt before. " I don't know why, and I didn't really work it out last night with your mum either. But yeah, I guess I've just felt a bit off and not really understanding why has just got me in a bit of a rut. I just felt a bit sorry for myself for feeling that way; not being able to figure out my own mind has been annoying." My attention is retained by her fingers playing with my jewellery. But she stops. I look up and she's looking at me. Really looking at me.

"Is it anything to do with school? I know it's hard work, and I know you knew it would be, but that doesn't take away from the fact that it's a lot of work to get done for certain deadlines." 

"I don't know. I've been stressed before, and there is some of that feeling there too, but it's not the most overpowering feeling I've got." 

"Have I done something that's maybe upset you?" She asks timidly. 

"God no! You've been nothing but brilliant, if you'd upset me, you'd know about it." I give her a kiss, trying to prove that me feeling the way I do is in no way her fault. 

"Good, well has anything happened that you can think of? Like, did something happen the day you noticed the feeling?" She digs deeper. 

"I don't think so. I mean, we went to the park before LA. Remember? We sat and had ice cream, while we watched the kids run around in the park. It was around then" I don't think we're going to get very far. My answers are useless. 

"Allison! That was over 2 weeks ago. You've felt this way for that long and didn't say anything?!" She's shocked by that little bit of information.

"I'm sorry!" I sit up a bit more "I told you, I didn't want to brother you. I especially didn't want to bother you when I knew you'd be out of the country. I know you Kate, you worry about things and I didn't want you to worry about me." I take her hands in mine, practically begging her to forgive me.

"Ok, ok. I get it, but it doesn't matter when you tell me, I'll worry anyway!" She smiles, letting me know I'm off the hook. 

"That's what your mum said, and I quote 'she'll worry about you whether you tell her now, or later'. Like I said earlier, it just slipped out when we were talking last night. I wasn't going to keep this from you." 

"That's ok Al. I'm glad you told me. Did my mum have any suggestions as to what might be bothering you?"

"No, she just said to wait and see if the feeling disappears and if it doesn't, maybe go and talk to a professional." 

"That sounds like a plan to me. Just keep me in the loop ok?" Kate asks, I nod in response before she kisses me and we resume watching the TV.


	61. 'The 'Off' Feeling'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how I feel about this; I wanted whatever it was that Allison was feeling to drive the story forward, hopefully by the bed of the chapter you'll see a bit more into her character. The 'feeling' probably won't be referenced again for a few chapters; other ideas have been floating around that I want to get out before delving into the 'feeling' storyline! 
> 
> Thanks again to all who have commented and left kudos- greatly appreciated!

The 'off' feeling started to fade after a few days, which is great because it means I can concentrate on my school work again. 

Since I told Kate 3 days ago, every morning the first thing she'd ask is how I was feeling. My response was always the same 'I feel how I've felt for the past couple of weeks', but today that changed. I responded with 'I feel a bit better today'. And she decided that my answer was good enough to warrant a lazy day spent at the park, just the two of us, no interruptions of school/friends/work.

\--------------

"I think this is a good spot; we can see the little pond and we've got some shade." I say, standing under a large tree holding our picnic basket. 

"Perfect spot. Now hurry up, I'm hungry!" 

We set out a blanket under the tree and start to unload the food (which I helped to prepare!). Nothing fancy, a few sandwiches, fruit, crisps and drinks. 

We talked about Kate's trip to a England (this wasn't the first time the topic had come up, I'd asked her how it was the day she got back!) and enjoyed the cool breeze as we shielded ourselves from the boiling heat of the sun. Mid June in NYC is like living in the depths of hell it's so hot! 

I enjoy going to the park: I'm a people watcher. Not in a creepy way. People fascinate me; the actions, facial expressions and their behaviour in general has me hooked. And sometimes, you catch people doing funny/embarrassing things and it's fun to watch them look around to see if anyone saw it, and move on smugly when they think no one has. Wrong! I did and it usually makes my day! 

But this time, as I'm sat back against the tree eating my apple, watching people go about their lives I get caught on particular person. Well, people. It's a small family consisting of a little girl, probably 2 years old, and her parents. They're stood near the edge of the pond throwing in bread for the ducks. The little girl squeals in delight when the ducks swim over and start eating the bread. 

The feeling hits me like a ton of bricks. Much stronger than I'd felt it the past couple of weeks and I physically react to it. Kate notices but I brush it off as a sudden itch on my leg. 

This feeling deep in my stomach is something I've never felt before, but here it is, taking over everything. I close my eyes trying to block it out, and I clear my mind of any previous thoughts. I just focus on the feeling of cool air over my face and arms. After a few moments, the feeling subsides slightly. 

I open my eyes slowly to see Kate looking at me as if I were the weirdest thing she'd ever seen. 

"What in the world are you doing?" She questions me. 

"What? Oh, nothing, just enjoying the day. Why what are you doing?!" 

"If you say so..." she puts down her bottle of water before turning to rest against me, legs draped over mine "I'm going to hug you now, if that's ok?!" 

"Perfectly fine! Let me know when you want ice cream!" I wrap my arm around her back, pulling her in closer, the feeling in my stomach wobbles slightly before settling again. 

God I need to figure out what this is. 

\-----------------

Half an hour later we're packed up and stood in line at a kiosk to buy some ice cream. We're stood with arms wrapped around each other, and despite the heat it's more than bearable. 

"You alright Al?" Kate's question pulls me out of my daze. She's looking at me with worry and confusion on her face. "You seem a little out of it today." She notes. 

"I'm sorry, I thought that weird feeling was fading but it's stronger than ever right now." I squeeze her hips gently as a small apology. 

"That's a shame, baby. What brought it on?" 

"I think it was the ducks?!" I giggle at the ridiculousness of my answer. 

"I don't know what to do with that information, so I'll just ask you what ice cream you want!" She laughs with me, before picking up the basket to move to order our ice cream. 

"I think I'll have mint please. Here you go". I hand her some money before taking the basket and moving to sit at a small table. 

\--------------

"Mommy can I have one of those!?" 

"No honey, it's got too much sugar in it." 

"Please? Just a little bit?" 

"Fine, you can have a couple of bites from one ok?" 

"Thank you!!" 

I watch the interaction between a little boy and his mother just ahead of me at the ice cream kiosk. His little chubby face and toothy grin winning over his mother into letting him have the sugary treat. 

The feeling strikes me again full force, so much so that I nearly choke on my ice cream. Kate pats me on the back before asking if I'm ok. 

"Fine, fine. Just went down the wrong pipe!" I cough a couple more times before carrying on eating my bright green ice cream from the small tub. 

\-----------

"Push me higher!" 

"I can't!" 

We decided to make a quick stop in the playground, because who can resist swings and roundabouts. I'm cackling away as Kate pushes me as high as she can on the swings. She's done a pretty good job; if I went any higher I'd be over the frame in a 360 loop. 

The feeling of being up this high has taken over all of my senses- I can see so much from this height; I can hear the wind breezing by as I cut through the air; I can feel the cold metal chain in each hand; the smell of flowers and freshly cut grass mixed with my perfume and I can still taste the mint ice cream mixed in with Kate's lip balm from 10 minutes earlier (we decided that we were teenagers again and had a quick make out sessions behind a very large tree: lots of hands touching everywhere and giggling). 

It stopped me feeling that horrible pang in my stomach. 

Until I thought I was about to be sick from the swinging motion and had to stop. 

But for 5 minutes, it was nice. 

I slowly come to a stop on the swing, and Kate makes her way round to stand between my legs with her hands wrapped round my neck. I wrap mine around her waist and rest my head on her chest in a hug. 

I have my eyes closed, but open them to a see a dad catching his daughter at the end of the big long slide and giggles away at her delight. 

The pang strengthens even more and it takes all I have to not throw up. But I put it down to the swinging again. 

"You ready to head home?" Kate asks from above me, a small hand brushing my hair. 

"Yep, let's go and cool down!" I get up and act as if everything is as normal as can be. 

She sees right through me though. 

\---------------------------

Another week passes and the feeling doesn't fade. If anything, it maintains its painful spot deep in body- somewhere between my belly and chest. 

I decide that enough is enough and make a list of the times where I've felt it the most. 

1\. First time; park with Kate watching the kids run around.   
2\. Food shopping a few days later; baby was sat in a trolley in front of me in checkout line, and waved.   
3\. At the recording of James Corden's show; met his kids backstage.   
4\. Park again with Kate 18 days after first time; family feeding the ducks.  
5\. Same day- mother and son ice cream interaction.   
6\. Same day- father and daughter playing on slide. 

I look at my list and underline the reoccurring theme. Kids. The pang hits me like a bullet once again. 

The feeling becomes clearer the more I think about children; the interactions I'd witnessed between parent and child replaying in my head. 

Want. 

That was what I'd been feeling. 

Horrible, jealous want. 

The want to have those interactions. 

The want of a tiny human in the house that was mine to look after, nurture and raise to be a beautiful, kind and considerate, fully formed human being. 

Ours. 

A want to have a shared tiny human with the beautiful blonde I could see sat at her office desk working( talking to herself) from my very own office. 

I was wrong again. It wasn't want, it was an undying need. 

Maybe I should keep this to myself for a while. You know, just in case I'm wrong.


	62. "Reasons"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun, really. 
> 
> Didn't really plan on the last little section of the chapter, so there might be some kind of trigger warning there? Not really sure. It talks about a certain character from a show Kate used to be a part of.

"What you up to?" Kate asks as she walks into the living room, scaring me. 

"Huh? What? Oh nothing!" I slam the laptop shut before she can come over and see what I was doing and rip out my earphones by the cord. 

"Oh really? Nothing? So you won't mind if I take a look?" She gestures to the laptop that's resting in my lap. 

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

“And why not?” Kate asks, looking slightly offended. 

“Reasons” I say before looking away, avoiding her gaze.

“Not good enough Al, now show me what you were doing.” 

“Nope!” I get up and walk into the kitchen. Laptop safely in my grasp. 

“Come back Al! What were you doing that's so bad you can't show me?!” 

“Nothing, I was just looking at clothes. I was thinking of revamping my wardrobe.” I joke. 

She doesn't believe me, I can tell by the glint in her eye. She makes a quick move to try and grab the laptop from me but I'm too quick and side step her so she stumbles slightly. 

“Al just show me, if it was just clothes you'd have done it by now.” She rests her hand on one of my arms that are crossed over my body holding the laptop close. 

“Oh fine, but don't judge me.”

“I won't judge you. Promise.” She gives me a squeeze before letting go.

I put the laptop down on the kitchen counter and wait for her to stand next to me. I lift the lid slowly and wait for the page to come to life. 

I hear cackling beside me and I turn red. 

“I said don't judge me!” I exclaim. I cover my face with my hands to try and hide the embarrassment, groaning in the process.

“Oh Allison, you do make me laugh. Why are you watching that!?” She manages to ask in the midst of her laughter.

“Because I was curious. I've heard things and I just wanted to see what it was!” I try and explain, muffled by my hands.

“Where did you 'hear things'? Was it from the internet? You know you shouldn't trust the internet!” She turns to face me, hands gripping at mine covering my face.  

She's still laughing at me and I'm slowly feeling less embarrassed at what she's caught me looking for. 

“Ok ok, it's not that funny!” I remove my hands to look at her. 

That just makes her laugh even harder. So much so that she's now using the counter for support. 

Glad to be the source of her laughter but this is taking the piss. 

“I'll just leave you here to calm down a bit.”   
   
“Aw come on Al, this is hilarious! Don’t be embarrassed!” She calls after me.

I walk out of the room and up the stairs, taking me laptop with me. 

———————————————

10 minutes later Kate joins me in my office; I'm sat on my swivel chair, knees to my chest spinning in slow circles. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. I'm sorry baby." She kneels on the floor in front of me, her hands resting on my feet that are tucked up on the chair.

"It's ok. But it really wasn't that funny." 

She slides her hands up to rest on my knees and pulls them apart so she can rest her torso in between, her face closer to mine. 

"It was more shocking than anything; I just didn't expect you to be looking for that. I'm sorry." 

“It's ok. I was curious, and it's embarrassing to get caught by your girlfriend! But I forgive you for laughing at me." I lean forward slightly and give her a quick kiss. 

“I can show you it properly if you want?”

“Really? You'd do that?" I put my feet on the floor and catch her by the shoulders before she falls forward into me. My hands rest on her wrists once she's re-balanced. 

“Of course I can. Back in a sec.” She stands and then walks over to her office before returning a few moments later holding a box. 

“Ok, hold on to your socks and get comfortable because you're about to witness a 20- something year old me do gay shit for three whole seasons of ‘The Big Gay Sketch Show’!” 

———————————————————

 

“So… What did you think?!” Kate asks, almost timidly. 

“I love it!” I look away from the screen; we’d just finished watching the first episode of the first season and I have to say, they weren’t wrong when they named it the ‘gay’ sketch show. 

I’m also sure that Kate wasn't watching the episode, but was rather focusing her attention on my reactions to it. No pressure there then, huh?!

“Really? You’re not just saying that?” She leans in to rest her head on my shoulder, and I turn my head so I’m looking at her. Awkward angle, but it’s happening.

“I’m not just saying that; it’s really funny. Genuinely. I wish there were more shows like this on TV today, I think it would be beneficial for a lot of people.” I say completely serious.

“Good, I’m glad you like it. I agree with you there; honestly it’s a shame that there aren’t shows like it today, especially with how much more accepting people are.” 

“I especially liked the Fitzwilliam character.” 

“Really? I’ve seen a lot of things online about me being transphobic, and that the character is problematic. Or at least how I played it.” She looks a little sad.

“A wise woman once told me ‘Don’t trust the internet.’…” I give her a pointed look. “Ok, so what? This show was 10 years ago? Yeah, so there wasn't a lot of exposure and knowledge on transgender issues back then, and people are so much more educated today. I’m sure you didn't create the character out of hate and I’m sure it wasn't meant to offend anyone.” 

“Of course it wasn’t. It was more of a ‘look, this is a thing anyone can go through and it’s not just teens and adults, it’s kids too and that lots of parents dismiss them’. I admit, I wasn't as educated back then as I am now on the topic, but I’m glad I did it because it brought some light to the fact that kids are going through it too.” She explains. Seeming a little sad, I wrap an arm around her shoulder bringing her in close.

“I think that whatever the topic, serious or not, you’ve got to laugh. Comedy tends to get the points across easier…. well that’s what I find, anyway. And at the time, people were probably in the same boat as you; not understanding fully. But like I said, it’s almost common knowledge so I can understand why it might seem a little insensitive.” I understand where she’s coming from. I don’t see it as offensive, I see the character as a way to shed light on the issue and at the time it probably did. 

“I just wish that I could let people know that I didn't mean it to be offensive. But if people have taken offence then that’s their right, and I accept that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ANYONE has access to all three seasons of 'The Big Gay Sketch Show' online, that I can watch in the UK for free, I'd be forever grateful? I know it's on the Logo website, but you have to be a resident of the USA to see the full episodes. :( 
> 
> So, I do mention that Allison's favourite character from TBGSS is Fitzwilliam, and that's a personal opinion of mine. 
> 
> What I've written as Allison is what I think about the character. I fully believe that the character was created as a way to shed light on Trans issues (that aren't limited to adults, but kids too) and in no way was intended to hurt anyone. At the time, there wasn't as much knowledge on what it meant to be trans (if there was, it wasn't widely known), and now we know so much more so I can see why people think it's a problematic character. I'm not going to sit here and say people can't be offended by it, because who am I to tell you what you should or shouldn't take offence to. This is just my opinion on the matter, and I'm sick of seeing people writing on Tumblr being hateful towards Kate. I'm sure we've all made comments before we fully understand and we learn from that. We grow to be more knowledgable, understanding and accepting. And who doesn't want that.


	63. "Can't A Girl Eat Her Sandwich In Peace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where we begin the start of the 'feeling' storyline, (apart from a couple of chapters ago that focused on it!), it will probably be dragged out, so bear with! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Saturday 19th July 2019; also known as ‘Ghostbusters 2’ premier day. 

Kate’s plan for today is to spend most of it getting ready for the premier tonight. I’m her date for the event, naturally. But I’m easily pleased and I know it wont take me as long as her to get ready. 

“Babe?” 

“What my love?” I shout back from place in the kitchen where I’m making a quick snack before makeup and hair stylists arrive.

“Come here!” 

“Can’t a girl eat her sandwich in peace” I mumble under my breath, knowing that the next couple of hours are going to be chaotic with people running around our house. 

“What can I do for you?” I ask through a mouthful of cheese sandwich as I walk into the living room.

“My makeup artist, Claire, just phoned and asked if it would be ok to bring her daughter, the sitter had to cancel last minute.” She’s stood in a white robe with her hair up in a messy bun. I choke on my food at how beautiful she looks, and wish she could go to the premier exactly as she is.

“Oh, yeah that’s fine. No problem!” I reply once I’ve recovered.

“Good, I thought so, just wanted to let you know.” She comes over and wraps her arms around me in a tight hug before loosening her arms to rest around me lightly. 

“You look beautiful by the way. You sure you’re not ready to go now?!” I bring up my free hand to rest on her cheek as I speak, looking down into her eyes. 

“Thank you, but I’m nowhere near ready to go. I’m not dressed and I have no makeup on.” 

“So? The world should see what I get to see!” 

“And they do, but I usually have more clothes on!” 

“I prefer it when you don't have clothes on…” I say completely seriously, hand still resting on her cheek and looking into her eyes.

“I’m sure you do…” She’s cut off by the doorbell “I’ll get it” she gives me a quick pat on the ass before she steals a bite from my sandwich and skips away to get the door.

I giggle and shake my head at her antics before finishing my sandwich. 

Time to get ready.

———————————————————

My makeup is done quickly, not because it’s rushed and looks terrible, but because I wear very little (eye liner, mascara and lipstick. My cheeks are pink enough on their own without any help.) 

So I move away from the kitchen and into the living room where I see Claire’s daughter Jenny sitting in the armchair watching cartoons. 

“Hi Jenny.” 

“Hello Allison!” her attention is immediately on me when she hears my greeting. 

“What are you watching?” 

“Spongebob!” she giggles. She’s 4 years old and so cute.

“I love Spongebob! Do you mind if I watch it with you?” I say enthusiastically. 

“Yes you can.” She shifts in the chair to make room for me.

“Do you want a snack or drink before I get comfortable?” 

“Could I have juice please?” she asks timidly.

“Of course you can Jenny. Be right back.” 

Thank god she said yes, the feeling had returned to the pit of my stomach again. I’d been doing good, but it’s just hit me like a tonne of bricks.

“Alright Al? Looking a bit pale there.” Kate asks as she sees me walk into the kitchen from her seat near the window. It’s the best natural lighting in the whole house.

“Yeah, fine. Just getting Jenny a drink before we watch Spongebob together!” I gather myself and let out a light laugh at the words I just spoke. They felt natural.

“Oh, I brought her some snacks and drinks in a little lunchbox. It’s just on the table. Take your pick, she likes it all.” Claire informs me. I look over and see a very girl pink lunchbox on the table. 

“I’ll take it with me and she can choose. It’ll also save me moving if she gets hungry too!” I take hold of the lunchbox and go to walk back into the living room before pausing, spinning on the spot and quickly give Kate a quick peck on the top of her head “Looking good, twinkle toes.” and quickly jog away before she can react to the nickname.

“Stop it!!” She shouts after me and I hear something hit the wall, presumably the item she threw that was intended to hit me in the head. 

I laugh and carry on to the chair where Jenny is sat, intently watching Spongebob and Patrick interacting on the screen. 

“Here we go munchkin, what would you like?” 

“Can I have apple juice please?” such a polite, well mannered little girl.

“Here we go. Now, catch me up on what’s going on!” I hand her the juice box before settling down next to her in the armchair.

—————————————————

“Allison.”

“Allison” a voice sings out my name.

“Allison, it’s time to get ready.” I look over to see Kate shaking my arm slightly, smiling widely. A deep red covering her lips.  
“Hey…” I’m confused slightly; I don't remember falling asleep and I have no idea what time it is. I voice the confusion. 

“It’s 4:15pm. You’ve been asleep for an hour maybe. Be careful when you move, ok?” I give her a confused look, just taking notice that she’s still whispering. She points to my right side. I look over and see Jenny fast asleep leaning against me, curled up in a little ball. 

“Aww…” I slip out. “Can you help me, I don’t want to wake her up.” 

Between the two of us we manage to get me up and the little girl laying down in the chair without disturbing her. 

“Yay team work!” I whisper to Kate as we move away from the armchair. “You look amazing by the way.” I add as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

“Thank you very much.” She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek from her position on the first step, having to lean down with the extra height.

“You’re welcome, but you better not have got bright red lipstick on my face.” I start rubbing at my cheek, in hopes of getting the stain off.

“We don't have to worry about that; it won’t come off. Long lasting stuff!” 

“Well that’ll come in handy.” I wink at her, hoping she catches where my mind has drifted off to.

“You’re terrible.” She laughs and carries on up the stairs.

“You love me anyway!” I say knowingly.

“That I do. That I do.”

——————————————

The cameras are flashing non stop. It’s like a blinding wall of light. 

If I were to do this alone, I’d probably be on the floor in a panicked mess. But I’m not alone, Kate is stood next to me with her arm around my waist, mine around hers.

“You really do like amazing.” I say leaning in to speak in her ear. “But you look so much better without the dress and makeup.” I turn back to look at the cameras, smiling.

“Oh stop it.” She doesn't believe me, I can tell. Her words tickle my ear and I giggle slightly. 

“It’s true though and you can’t persuade me otherwise.” I lean back in to speak. Paparazzi are loud. “Especially if you wear red. You know what that does to me.” 

“Oh I know exactly what it does to you. Why do you think I chose this dress?!” She’s smirking at me now. 

“Play fair.” Is my only response to that.

“I will when you do.” She cocks her eyebrow as if I have any clue what’s she’s on about.

“What? I haven’t done anything!” 

“And by that you mean, you didn’t decide to wear a suit without the shirt for your benefit?”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” I smirk and it remains on my face as I turn back to the cameras once again, and I can feel her gaze on me. I know what I’ve done. She wears red, knowing it has an effect on me so I’ve got to get her back somehow. 

I decided that tonight I’d wear a black suit; high waisted, black wide legged trousers. with the matching jacket, sleeves rolled up to my elbows to show off the jewellery I’d decided on. And the best bit, I’d forgone the shirt. The only thing on my top half apart from the jacket was a necklace, the black pendant attached to the silver chain resting between my breasts.

And no one can deny the fact that black and red go very well together. Cameras are flashing even quicker than before as the photographers eat up the interaction happening before them.

“Of course you don’t.” She knows that I’m well aware of my choices. “I like this necklace by the way.” And she reaches her free hand out to pick up the black pendant at the end of the chain. Her fingers graze my skin and visibly goosebumps appear. As does the flush in my cheeks. She looks at the pendant, a simple black stone, before placing it gently back where she found it. 

She looks up to meet my gaze; I’m biting my bottom lip, trying not to show everyone just how much that little move affected me. She just smirks in response.

Looks like neither of us are playing fair tonight.


	64. "Technically Not A Lie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add the Premier outfits in the last chapter, so I added them here!- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=212129280
> 
> This idea came to me while I was lead down in a tattoo studio getting my second tattoo tonight , I like it so I ran with it, developing the whole chapter in the space of 30 minutes! I enjoy it, and the thought of my little cousin getting married makes my heart burst!  
> Hope you enjoy it too :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading everybody! :)

The premier went smoothly; lots of laughter, chatter and general chit chat before sitting down to watch the film. Everybody loved it. Me included. 

The teasing between Kate and I lasted throughout the night, well into when we arrived home, but ended blissfully (and very naked) at around 2am. We crashed in our bed, completely drained from the stress of getting ready, the actual event and the ‘private after party’. 

I woke up around 10am, surprisingly well rested. The sun was shining through the window, the light hitting Kate’s hair that made it seem like she had a halo. Yep, she’s an angel.

“Stop starring at me…” I hear being grumbled out.

“I’m doing no such thing!” 

“Liar…” She rolls onto her side and cuddles into me, her head resting under mine against my neck.

“Caught red handed. Morning.” I place a gently kiss to the top of her head. 

“Morning.” she places a kiss to the middle of the base of my neck, and goosebumps cover the surface. She lets out a tired giggle, obviously seeing my body’s reaction to her simple move.

“Go back to sleep if you want, I’m going to get some breakfast.” I suggest as I move away slowly, trying not to jostle the bed too much. 

All I receive is a small hum in agreement to the suggestion, and before I’m out the room she’s asleep again.

 

——————————————————

I’m sat on the sofa about an hour later watching Spongebob on the kids channel (where Jenny left off yesterday) when Kate comes in. “Really? Spongebob?!” 

“What? It’s a good show!” I defend. I gasp as my eyes catch the small envelope on the coffee table in front of me. “Guess what!?” I ask with excitement.

“What?!” she matches my tone.

“My baby cousin is getting married!!” I hand out the envelope to her and she takes it, opening and then reading what’s inside.

‘To My Big Cousin, Allison.

Daniel and I would like to invite you to our Summer Wedding! 

Date: Friday 1st August 2019. Location: Eglwys Dewi Sant Church, Cardiff, Wales.

Please RSVP as quickly as possible.’ 

And on the blank side of the card was written: 

‘Allison! 

Surprise, I’m getting married! I’m so excited and I really hope you can make it. I know how much you like Dan and I together (so do I) and I’d love for you to be there when we get married. Please bring a plus one, who ever you want to bring is fine with me. 

Let me know as soon as possible, either way.

Love your little cousin, 

Alice xxx’ 

“Aww, Al this is adorable!” Kate says once she’s read the invite.

“I know. We’re 7 years apart, and even though she was only ever a few hours away it was difficult to find the time to visit. But when we got older, we grew a lot closer and she was the sister I never had; She didn't want me to move here and I was the most worried about leaving her behind. She’s got a younger sister and brother too, but I don't really know them what with the bigger age gap.” I explain.

“That’s nice to have someone who is ‘sister’ material in your life. And by the sounds of it, you both care about each other a lot.”

“Yeah, I love her. Welsh accent and all!” 

That earns a laugh and Kate puts down the invitation back on the table before taking a seat next to me. 

“So, are you going?” 

“Yeah, I finish with school the week before so that gives me time to get there. Would you like to come with me?” I lean my arm on the back of the couch.

“I’d love to come with you. You’re family are great and I want to judge for myself if this Dan guy is as great as you both seem to think he is!” She leans over and gives me a kiss ‘sealing the deal’. 

“Great. I’ll let her know then!”

——————————————————————————————————

July flew by, Kate continued doing talk shows and other press for the movie while I worked and studied by butt off to make sure I graduated school with flying colours. Which, thank god, I did. Meaning I don’t have to go back in a few weeks; I can look for a teaching job!! 

The day after I finish school is the day we left for Wales. Kate took this opportunity to practice her Welsh accent. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn't accurate either. 

We flew into Cardiff airport on the Saturday, which left the rest of the week to do touristy things, as well as see my family. 

Sunday was spent at the hotel, recuperating from the flight and making plans for the rest of the week. Monday we met up with Alice and Dan, spending the day with them at their home (Kate told me once we left that she approved of Dan. She hadn't met Alice before then either, but she knew straight away that they were perfect together. She even threatened, jokingly, to beat Dan up if he ever hurt her.) Tuesday we decided would be a good day to do some shopping (last minute outfit additions). Wednesday was Alice’s hen night (bachelorette party) which Kate and I were invited to (lots of laughter and drinking) Thursday was spent with Alice’s parents and siblings. Eating a nice dinner before heading back to the hotel to relax.  
————————

Friday 1st August 2019. The bid day. 

The ceremony started at 2pm, Alice looked beautiful in her white flowing dress. Her father walked her down the aisle with her younger sister and brother as a bridesmaid and ring bearer. The ceremony is the boring bit in my opinion and I was glad it was over. As lovely as it is to watch two people commit the rest of their lives to each other, it could move along a bit quicker. And I will never understand why people cry during weddings. So when Kate started, I shot her a confused look before grabbing her hand in comfort.

Now we’re at the good bit, the reception! Dancing, drinking, food. CAKE! 

But what I didn’t anticipate was the amount of kids running around the place. A beautiful day has now been dragged down because of the wanting feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

At this point, I’ve figured out that the wanting felling is down to the kids. The want to have my own family, with the cute interactions and little outings. 

And as I’m sat at a round table with Kate at my side, my cousin Diane (Alice’s mother) on the other, sipping at a glass of wine and watching the youngest guest toddle around being guided by her mother, the feeling over takes me and I have to get out of the room.

“Excuse me” I push out my chair, mumbling as I leave the table. Kate’s eyes definitely follow me as I leave the room, making my way out of the ballroom of the hotel to sit on the fire exit stairs. 

“Hey, you ok? You practically ran out the room” Kate asks as she comes to sit next to me.

“Yep, fine. Just got to be too much in there” Not convincing at all. 

“Liar. Truth this time please.” 

“Technically not a lie…” I let out a big sigh as I try and find the words to explain. “Ok, so you remember when I was feeling weird a few weeks ago. But then it went away?” She nods in acknowledgement. “Well, it came back.”

“Al, why didn't you say anything?” She brings a hand to rub my back, calming me down noticing the anxiety creeping up in my voice.

“I did’t want to worry you, and I wanted answers before you knew so that I could explain it.” I rub my hands over my face and groan before resting my elbows on my knees. “I’ve figured it out.” 

“Well that’s a good thing isn’t it?!” She stops moving her hand on my back, bringing the other to my shoulder and shakes me slightly. 

“Yeah, but it could change everything between us…”

“You didn't realise you actually hate me and want to break up, did you?!” She jokes.

“Oh as if I could ever hate you. But, depending on your view, it could tear us apart.” Tears are spilling out down my cheeks at the thought before I can stop them.

“Oh Allison…” she hugs me tightly. “Tell me. Get it over with.” she says quietly as she leans back to look at me.

“The weird feeling was a mixture of jealousy and want.” I whisper, finding a nice spot on the carpet below me to look at.

“What were you jealous of? What do you want?” The obvious response to what I’d just said. 

Another sigh leaves my lips. Make or break moment coming up. “Jealous of the families and the want to have my own.” 

“You want a family?” She matches my volume.

“Yeah..” I’m practically inaudible at this point.

“You want a family with me?” Something about this remark is different. 

“Yeah…” my gaze is still on the floor.

“Good. Because I want one with you too.” Her hand comes to rest on my cheek, turning my head to meet her gaze. She’s smiling from ear to ear. 

“You do?” My voice cracks as the tears, happy tears, start to fall more quickly.

“Of course I do. Because I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	65. "Nearly Knocked His Lights Out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=212188897
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, commenting and leaving Kudos, we've reached 902 hits and 82 Kudos. It's insane! I never thought people would like this story so much, but I'm very grateful for the love this story has.

I take a couple of minutes to calm myself down; Kate’s arms still wrapped around me, gently rocking me helping to calm me down. 

“Alright?” Kate asks in a whisper.

“Yeah.” I whisper back.

I don’t know why we’re whispering. No one’s around, but it feels like my little confession is a secret that if I speak too loud will become too real too quickly. 

“Shall we get back in there? I’m sure Alice is waiting for you for that dance you promised her.” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” I stand slowly, straightening out my trousers and and jacket sleeves as Kate stands in front of me. She gives me a dazzling smile before wiping the tears from my cheeks.

“Thank you for not freaking out…” 

“Why would I? I know this isn't the end of the conversation, but it can wait until later… Now, let’s go and get drunk and dance!” She takes my hand before guiding me back into the main room where the dancing is in full effect.

The lights have been dimmed and multicoloured lights now flitter around the room, and it’s only then that I notice the time. 9pm and it’s dark outside adding to the atmosphere in the room.

I scan the room and notice Alice’s parents dancing, along with Alice and Dan. Most of the other guests have taken to the dance floor, with the older generation sticking to chatting at the tables. I walk up to Alice and Dan who are swaying gently to the music.

“May I cut in?” I ask speaking to the happy couple. 

“Of course!” Alice replies. She steps away from her brand new husband, expecting me to dance with her as promised. 

“Oh, not just yet.” I say, taking her space to dance with Dan. I hear Kate laugh at me and probably Alice’s face before she asks Alice to dance with her. 

“So Mr Dan Hendrix. Happy wedding day!” I start with a smile. “Thank you for such a great day.” 

“Thank you Miss Allison Lewis.” 

“Thats Doctor, to you!” I joke with him.

“Sorry, Dr Allison Lewis.” He looks at me pointedly and I just nod in approval for him to continue “Thank you for coming. I know how much it means to Alice that you’re here. And me too.” He admits as we barely move to the music. One hand is on his shoulder, the other in an outstretched hand. His free hand is resting on my waist. 

“It means a lot to me too. And I knew as soon as I met you, that you’d make her the happiest girl in the world. And saying that; if you so much as think about hurting her, I know about it and I will fly out from New York and personally hurt you.” I start sweet, but my tone is serious by the end. 

“She makes me happy too; I’m the luckiest man in the world. And I wouldn’t dream of hurting her. And if for some reason I did, I’d let you know so you can beat me up. I’d deserve it.” He says back, completely serious too.  
“And from that response, I know I’ll never have to. I’m happy for you Dan, really.” I pull him into a hug.

“I get the feeling that seeing your baby cousin get married isn't the only reason you’re happy?!” He teases. “Maybe it has to do with a certain blonde?!” 

“Oh shush! This isn't about me!” I gently swat his shoulder, before resuming the previous dancing position. “But yes, you’d be correct in saying that…” 

“I’ve never seen you this happy before, you know. I know it’s been tough for you in the past, having to hide your relationships from your parents, but I’m glad that you don’t have to hide this one. And honestly, she’s great. From the time we’ve spent together, Kate really is amazing and a perfect fit for you. And if we’re being super honest here; if she were straight and I didn’t have Alice, I so would!” 

“Dude, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about!” I swat his shoulder again but this time with a little more force. He winces before laughing. I can’t help but let out a little giggle too. “But in the words of the great Leslie Jones, ‘she gay dude, stop it’, so please never say that again or I will have to beat you up!” 

He laughs at me and for a few seconds we actually dance. His focus isn't on the dance, I can tell by the way he keeps shifting his head around to look behind him to see Kate and Alice laughing away on the dance floor. 

“Go on. I’ve kept you away for too long.” I pull him into a quick hug before releasing him. He turns and walks away, but not before I slap him on the ass. He visibly jumps and then turns to me laughing. He really is like a best friend to me. Which is why I feel so comfortable threatening him (jokingly of course, with only a hint of seriousness) and giving him a cheeky slap on the ass.

He cuts in on the two women laughing, a hand instantly making it’s way to Alice’s waist. The three chat for a moment before Kate walks over to me, a big broad smile on her face. The type that makes her dimples connect. God I love that smile.

She reaches me and a hand instantly wraps around my waist. “Have fun?” She asks before giving me a quick kiss.

“Yeah, I threatened to beat him up if he even so much as thought about hurting her.” We start swaying to the new slow song that’s making its way through the air. 

“Good. You were smiling like an idiot by the way; I don’t have competition do I?!” She asks jokingly.

“No, but I might!” I giggle at the thought of Dan’s comment. Kate just looks confused, tilting her head like a puppy, spurring me to explain. “Dan said that if he didn't have Alice and if you were straight, he totally would.” 

“That’s very flattering, but he’s so not my type! What did you say to that?” She’s laughing too now.

“I told him a great quote from a very wise woman, by the name of Leslie Jones. “She gay dude, stop it” and then proceeded to threaten to beat him up again.” A cackle makes its way out of my mouth, the thought of Leslie popping up behind him just to say that to Dan making it even funnier. 

“Good.” 

“So, you looked like you were having fun too.” 

“Yeah, Alice is hilarious. She’s an excellent story teller…” she gives me a knowing look and I can tell that Alice has shared something I’d rather she hadn’t; embarrassing me is probably one of her favourite activities. 

“Oh god… what did she tell you?” 

“Oh, you know… just that she caught you in bed with your girlfriend at the time!” she spits out quickly, trying to hold in her laugh.

“She did not… Oh I’m going to kill that girl.” An embarrassed laugh escapes my throat. 

“It’s not that bad.” 

“Oh please tell me how being caught by your 15 year old cousin isn't bad. I was in my underwear on top of this girl, who by the way was only wearing her panties, if Alice had walked in 30 seconds later it would have been traumatic for everyone involved!” My voice is low, so as not to share with the whole room.

Kate just continues laughing, probably at the image of a startled Alice and a beet red me panicking and trying to chase Alice down so she doesn't blab to anyone. 

“At least it wasn't a parent!” 

“Yeah, ok so it could have been worse. I’m just glad that she knew I liked girls, so it was as big a shock as it could have been.” I reason, mainly with myself. 

“There you go then!” she's finally stopped laughing, a smile gently resting on her face. 

“Shall we get drunk now? I feel like now’s a good time.” I suggest. 

———————————————————

2 drinks in and I’m only just feeling a bit hazy. But 2 drinks for Kate is a different story. 

“Ok, no more for you. You’ll be paralytic on your third drink…” that’s definitely an over exaggeration, but I’m making the executive decision to cut her off in the hopes of reducing the hangover so we can spend our last day in Wales actually doing something. Instead of moping around and feeling sorry for ourselves. 

“Alriiight…” 

“Alright Holtzy. Take a break, I’m going to find Alice for that dance I promised her.” I tease, before leaning across in my seat to place a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll be here!” 

“You better be!” I stand from our table, leaving her with a glass of water and my jacket under her head as a cushion.

I scan the room once again, looking for my baby cousin. I spot her talking to another guest; I make my way over to them and Alice catches my eye as I reach her. 

“Ready for that dance now?” I ask.

She excuses herself from the table and turns to me.

“My lady…” I extend my hand for her to take, bowing jokingly. 

“Why thank you…” She takes it and we weave our way through the tables and people to the dance floor. 

We dance in the same stance two awkward teenagers at prom would. My hands on her waist, hers on my bare shoulders (spare the thin straps of my top). 

"So, Dan told me you threatened to beat him up?!" She questions me.

"Yeah, if he even thought about hurting you I'd know about it and fly over to beat him up. He said that was fine!" I defend

"Don't beat my husband up please!" 

"I wasn't going to but then he said that if he didn't have you and Kate was straight he and I quote 'so would'... Nearly knocked his lights out!" 

"Men! What can you do, huh?" She laughs, obviously not worried about Dan's comment. My thoughts confirmed with her next words "I know you love her and she clearly loves you too, so I know I have nothing to worry about. Plus, I trust him. Which is always a bonus!" 

"You and Dan both said that... You really are made for each other. I'm glad he makes you so happy Alice. I've liked him from the day you introduced us." 

"He really does Ally. And don't think I haven't noticed how happy you are too. Kate makes you the happiest I've ever seen you; she's really great and I hope we can all spend more time together soon." She admits.

"I'd love that too, we both would. You should come and visit us, you can stay with us and we can spend time together. We can do whatever you want!" I offer.

"We might just take you up on that offer." We spend the next few moments in silence, letting the music replace conversation.

“Are you having a nice time?” she asks over the music.

“Yes I am. Thank you for inviting me Al.” The old nickname I have for her makes its appearance.

“Good, I couldn’t not invite you Al. You’re practically my older sister, and if you couldn’t have made it I would have changed the date of this wedding to one that you'd be free. I didn't want to get married and not have you here.” So yes, we have the same nickname for each other. Very confusing when we were at family events. 

“Aww Alice… I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I would drop everything if you needed me.” tears are welling up in my eyes for the second time that day, and I pull her into a tight hug when I notice her tears too. 

The moment is ruined when the song changes and the opening notes to the ‘Cha Cha Slide’ play in the room. 

“I made a special request…” She tells me. 

“Best get this right then, it is our favourite song after all!” 

We used to perform the dance to this song every chance we got, no matter our ages. It would always leave us laughing and out of breath, but it was fun and something we never grew bored of. 

———————————————————

“Great dancing baby!” Kate says as I reach our table again. 

“Thank you very much! How do you feel?” She's sat up now, turned in her seat to face me. I sit sideways on my chair too, to face her, with me knees on the outside of her thighs (so her legs are in between mine). 

“I feel fine. Drinks worn off” she informs me. 

“Good.” I take a minute to take in her appearance. I lean forward resting a hand on either of her thighs, before inching my face centimetres from hers. “I love you” 

“I love you too” she closes the gap, giving me a slow passionate kiss. Her hands make their way to my hips and give a tight squeeze before moving up my body slowly, reaching their resting place in my hair. I hear a cheer and try and block it out, but it carries on so I break away and turn to see the culprit. Dan was stood a meter or so away, cheering at the public display of affection he just witnessed. I give him a ‘threatening’ look and he laughs before resuming conversation. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kate suggests, slightly breathless

I respond equally breathless.

“Hell yeah…”


	66. "But I'll Be Their Favourite!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! So many hits and kudos- makes me feel so happy that you guys are enjoying this story!

“Ugghhh…” 

“Morning Twinkle Toes!” I cheerily respond to the groan.

“Noooo…” 

“Time to get up, it’s lunch time and we’re meant to be meeting up with Alice and Dan” I’m sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand up and down Kate’s back as she slowly wakes up.

“I don’t wanna.” 

“Tough! It was your idea, so we have to go.” I leave a kiss to the top of her head before standing “Come on, I’ll make you coffee!” 

She jumps up at my offer. So, I may be a terrible cook but I make a mean cup of coffee. And I make an extra special one for a hungover Kate, if that’s what you’d call that groaning.

“I’m up!”

——————————————————————

“So, what time’s your flight tomorrow?” Alice asks as we sit in a cosy little cafe eating cake and drinking tea/coffee.

“It’s at 11am. Not too bad” I reply as I shovel a forkful of carrot cake into my mouth. “So, how’s the first day of marriage treating you?” I cover my mouth as I speak.

“Brilliantly! It’s not that different than before, but now I know she’s legally stuck with me!” Dan jokes. 

“Yeah, it just feels more official now.” Alice adds, giggling away. She looks over to Dan and they get completely lost in each others eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

“Gross! Guys I’m eating here!” I joke and throw my napkin at them. “Kidding guys, you’re adorable together. And you know I’m happy for you. But the real question now is, will there be any mini Dan’s or Alice’s toddling around any time soon?!” 

“Allison! That’s a bit personal isn’t? Maybe they don’t want to share that information” Kate chimes in; she’s been a bit quiet, not feeling great after her drinks last night. 

“It’s fine Kate. Of course we’d tell you Ally; you’d be the second person to know after Dan. We’ve talked about kids before but I think we’re going to wait a few months. We want to settle into married life and save up some money first.” Alice informs us, with Dan nodding in agreement next to her.

“Glad to hear it. Now, when it does happen, can I be a cool aunt? I know your sister will be the official auntie but…” 

“We’d love it if you were an auntie to our future kids. And obviously Kate, we’d want you to be one too, if that’s ok with you?” Dan adds.

“I’d be honoured. I know we only met this week, but I think you’re great separately and amazing together. I’d love to be apart of your family, but just so you know now I’d be the cool aunt out of the two of us!” She gestures back and forth between us, smirking at me. 

“Fine, you be the cool aunt but I’ll be their favourite!” I agree.

“Guys! I think you’re getting ahead of yourselves there!” Alice interrupts before Kate can retort. 

“Sorry, I’m just excited. It’s kind of the only opportunity for me to be an aunt on my side of the family. You take your time and do what you want!” I admit. It earns me a sympathetic look from the happy couple and a hand on my knee from Kate. 

I’ve created a bit of tension at the table, and we spend the next few minutes in silence as we finish our cakes and drinks before Dan suggests we go back to the house. 

———————————————————

“Alright my lovely, I think we should be heading back.” I suggests to Kate who is sat opposite me at the dining room table. 

We’d spent the afternoon looking through the pictures we’d taken yesterday, chatting and then all decided to cook dinner together. It was brilliant fun; I got to spend the day with the people I love and consider my family. 

“Yeah, we need to pack everything up. That’ll take a while with all the stuff we bought this week.” Kate stands and very kindly takes the empty plates into the kitchen, I take the glasses and join her in the kitchen, leaving Mr and Mrs at the table.

“Hey, you alright? You’ve been a bit quiet today.” I place the glasses down gently and turn to face Kate who’s stood at the sink. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just feeling a bit fragile, I might be getting sick or something. Nothing to worry about!” 

“Aww, why didn't you say anything. We could have cancelled today if you weren't feeling up to it?” I wrap my arms around her waist and look at her.

“No, I know how excited you were to spend our last day her with those two. Besides, I feel better now than I did earlier.”

“Well, at least you don’t feel worse.” I lean in a kiss her quickly. “Let’s go back to the hotel, you can get into bed and I’ll do the packing. Sound like a plan?” 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to do it all-“ 

“Nope, you can relax and I’ll do it. No arguments.” I say seriously. She grumbles in response and I wrap her in a hug. My arms wrap tightly around her back while hers are resting under her chin as she rests her head in my neck. 

“Oh sorry…” Dan walks in.

“It’s fine.” We pull apart and walk back into the dining room, Dan and Kate following my lead. “We’re going to have to love you and leave you buddy. Thank you so much for today and for inviting us to the wedding.”

“Aww. Thank you so much for coming you guys; it wouldn’t have been the same without you.” Alice stands from her seat and comes over to wrap me in a hug. 

“Remember my offer; come and visit us when ever you want!” 

“Yeah, we can show you all the fun touristy stuff and if you’re interested, I can get you guys into see Saturday Night Live?” Kate adds, after she’s pulled out of her hug with Dan.

“We might just take you up on that offer- we’re not going on a honeymoon just yet, but we both have time off in October, so if it’s okay with you guys we’d like to maybe visit then?” Alice asks.

“Of course! Just lets us know with plenty of time so we can make arrangements.” Kate says as she pulls Alice into a hug goodbye as I say goodbye to Dan.

—————————————————

“Right, bed missy.” I insist. She could barely keep her eyes open in the elevator ride up to our hotel room. 

“Yes please.” 

I wrap my arm around her waist; she looks like she’s about to keel over. We make it to our room, thankfully not too much of a walk from the elevators and I fish out the keycard. 

“In you go…” she groans as she walks past me into the room, beelining for the bed. Within seconds she’s fast asleep. Hopefully whatever it is that’s making her feel bad isn’t serious and is just her body finally catching up to all the hard work and change in weather (summer time in Wales usually means rain unlike summers in NYC). 

Concerned, I keep as quiet as possible as I move around the room; setting a glass of water and painkillers on the table for her when she wakes up. 

Time to pack! It’s a task I find to be quite relaxing as odd as that might sound. Organising things so they fit into a small case is oddly satisfying. The only task really, is finding space for the bits and bobs we’d bought while here. 

But it doesn't take long and before I know it I’m joining Kate in bed and drifting off to sleep.


	67. "That Sounds Like A Good Place To Start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of tonight! The idea just came to me as I finished the previous chapter and I had to get it written before I forgot!

We’d made it back to NYC in one piece and thankfully Kate was feeling better. Or so she said, but I trust her so I’m taking her word for it. 

We’d been home a day; we’d fully unpacked, the laundry had been done and folded plus we’d been food shopping to get supplies for the rest of the week. And now we were sat relaxing in front of the TV on an average Monday afternoon when Kate chose a particularly interesting talking point.

“So you want kids.” 

It was the first sentence to be spoken in about 5 minutes; attention on the TV show. Well apparently it was only me watching the show intently. 

“Yes I do.” Was my simple response.

“So do I.” 

“Good, glad we agree.” I look over to her, she’s smiling at me.

“So that’s why you’ve been feeling weird the past few weeks, huh?” The question is obviously asked to prompt me.

“Yeah. I wrote a list of all the times I felt weird and underlined the common theme, all scenarios included children. At the park, supermarket, heck even when we were getting ready for the premier the other week. Watching parents interact with their kids gave me this feeling deep in my stomach and it took over everything. I’ve never felt that way before, that I can think of anyway, and it didn’t really come as a shock once I realised the cause.” I explain.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Is all I get back.

“I want to have a family. But when that happens isn't just up to me, is it?” I bring my knees up to my chest and turn in my seat to face her, legs leaning comfortably against the back of the sofa. 

“We’re both not getting any younger, so the sooner the better, right?” A small hand is placed on my knee and I waste no time in taking it into my own hands.

“We’re not old!” I laugh. “What do you suggest we do?” I asks timidly.

“How about we make an appointment, get some information on our options and then go from there?” I nod and give her a slow kiss.

“That sounds like a good place to start.” 

—————————————————

“So we have an appointment on Friday at 2pm with a family planning specialist, Dr Smith.” I inform Kate later that day. 

“Great!” She says excitedly.

“I’m a bit nervous…” I admit.

“Don’t be! We’re not committing to anything, we’re just going to find out what options are out there and then we can take our time deciding what’s best for us.” She reassures me. “Now, how’s the job hunt going?” 

“Oh, I’ve applied for a few but I’ve only heard back from one…” I try and act sad. “And they want to interview me on Monday!” I jump up and down excitedly. 

“That’s amazing Allison!” Kate joins in.

“I know! I really hope I get it; I’d be teaching science to high school kids!” 

“And they’d be lucky to have you as their teacher.” She says sweetly, giving me a kiss. “Do you want to go over anything before your interview?” she offers.

“I’d love to. I get confused on the whole ‘grade’ thing and I might just need you to explain some stuff. Schools in America are quite different from British schools.” The thought alone of the differences is enough to confuse the hell out of me.

“I’d be happy to teach the teacher a thing or two!” she winks.

“I’m a teacher now!” It finally hits me that I’ve achieved a life goal. Hard work really does pay off; and it may not be a straight road to get there, and you may end up doing different things before you get there, but it’s worth it in the end.

“Yes you are. Now, let’s get stared.” 

————————————————————

“So, you have a few options open to you here; you can go down the adoption route, there is the option to get a sperm donor or you can choose to use a surrogate. I’ll give you information on all of them, tell you a bit about each as well as leaflets, but then you can go away and talk about it. No pressure on you both to make a decision right now.” The doctor kindly informs us from her seat in a black leather chair opposite us. 

I’ve got a death grip on Kate’s hand. I don’t like going to see doctors; never have, never will.

“That sounds great, tell us about adoption first.” Kate takes the lead, noticing my anxiety and nerves.

The doctor reels off the information; it’s probably second nature to her by now. She moves through the other choices too and before we know it, we’re leaving her office with brains filled with facts and processes, along with accompanying leaflets. 

“Well, that was informative.” 

“Yeah, I think my brain's about to explode.” I agree.

“So, what are you initial thoughts?” 

“It’s between getting a sperm donor and one of us doing it and surrogacy. Obviously I’d love to adopt, there are so many kids out there that need a family and we could without a doubt provide that for them. But I want to start our family with a kid that’s ours. Maybe we could think about adopting in the future.” I throw caution to the wind and let all my thoughts out. What’s the point in lying when it’s about a topic as serious as this?

“I was thinking the same thing. Well, either way we’d need to find a man, unless you've been hiding something from me for the past few years, which by the way I’m sure I’d have noticed, because neither of us can do the job.” Kate says, lightening the mood.

“You’re right. It’s definitely not a choice to make lightly. So I suggest that we go home, have dinner and then we talk about all of the options in more depth. Make lists of pros and cons of each, and take our time with it. There’s no rush. We’ve got time.” I add, taking Kate by the hand and walking to my parked car.

The response I get isn't really a surprise to me. 

She’s signing the ‘Orange Is The New Black’ theme song lightly under her breath and I giggle at her antics.


	68. "Beautiful Flowers For A Beautiful Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a two-parter chapter- second to come shortly!

And go home to talk, we did. 

There were now pros/cons lists stuck on the fridge and for the past week that they've been there, we’ve taken to adding to either side as we think of something. We decided that after two weeks, we’d take a look at the lists again and recap everything. And whichever option had the most pros is the one we’d go for.

It’s too early to tell which is going to win, but either one I’m happy with. As is Kate.

———————————————————

Saturday 20th August 2019. Decision day. 

It also marks our two year anniversary. 

So with that in mind I get up before Kate to make my way to a local florists and buy some flowers to be delivered later in the day. 

Trying not to spend to much time there, I manage to make it home before she wakes up; my plan is still in action! Next task- breakfast in bed. I’ve mastered pancakes, so that’s on the menu, along with fruit, whipped cream, coffee and orange juice. 

It doesn't take long to prepare, and thankfully Kate didn't wake up while I was cooking (it’s like she has a sixth sense that can detect my possible cooking disasters), so I set everything up on a nice red tray and make the very careful journey up two flights of stairs and gently push open the bedroom door with my foot. After recovering from my small heart attack after I nearly dropped the tray, I gently place the it on the floor before laying on the bed on my stomach. 

“Happy Anniversary!” I sing slightly to wake her up. I get a small hum in response before I lean up on my elbows and place a kiss on her forehead.

“Hi…” she murmurs tiredly.

“Hi yourself.” 

“Happy Anniversary Al.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too” she leans up on her elbow to match my height to give me a kiss. 

“I made you breakfast” I move off the bed to get the tray and present it to her with a proud smile on my face.

“Aww, thank you! It looks great!” She sits up properly and I place the tray over her lap before resuming my place on the bed.

“You’re welcome! Now eat up before it gets cold!” 

———————————————————

After breakfast in bed we (and by that I mean Kate) get ready for the day. No plans set in place yet, but I need to get her out of the house.

“So, I wasn't sure what to get you and I was thinking we could maybe go out and if you see anything you like, I could buy it for you? That way I’m not buying something you don’t want” I admit as I put the plates from breakfast into the dishwasher.

“You don't have to do that. But if I agree, you have to let me do the same because I didn't get you anything either!” 

We’ve been busy, and neither of us have really had the chance to get each other presents. But honestly, I don’t mind because I get to spend everyday with this beautiful weirdo, and that’s more than enough for me.

“Fine. So shall we make a day of it? Get lunch while we’re out too?” I suggest as I close the dishwasher and turn to her fully.

“Sounds like a plan.” She stands in front of me and puts her hands on the counter either side of me.

“Good, you can choose where we go!”

I’m indecisive and I pass up the opportunity to choose where we go as quickly as possible. I admit, it’s a bad quality of mine; sue me.

“Let’s go to the Rockefeller then?” I agree and we make a move out of the house and to my too hot car. 

“Just so you know, whatever you choose as your present will be wrapped up and you can open it later.” I say with a smile.

——————————

We’ve had no luck so far; nothing’s really caught our attention. And if it has it’s been way too expensive. We’re walking past a shop when something in its window catches my eye.

“Oohhh!” I weave through the people bustling around, Kate trailing behind as I drag her over to the window. “That’s nice.” I lift my free hand and point to the grey coloured watch, the gold hardware of it shining under the display lights.

“It is nice, but you’ve got a couple of watches already?” she asks confused slightly.

“Yeah, but I wear them all don't I?!” I ask already knowing the answer.

“True. Is this what you want then?” 

“Yes please!!” I turn and do a little excited dance, much like a child would. 

“Well that was pretty easy.” 

“I’m easy to please”

“You’re not wrong there.” She winks at me, clearly a double meaning behind her response.

“Ha ha, very funny.” I say sarcastically as we walk into the shop, instantly approached by an employee. He goes to get the watch from ‘out the back’ and we mill around the shop while we wait. “Speaking of watches, I haven’t seen you wearing your Fitbit recently?” 

“Yeah, it’s broken I think. A while ago I had trouble with the battery, and now no matter how long I charge it, it just doesn't work.” 

“Would you like me to get you a new one?” I offer.

“You know what, that would be great.” And she leans over to give me a quick peck, just as the boy returns with my new watch. We (and by that I mean Kate) pay, thank him kindly for his good service and weave our way out of the shop.

“Thank you!” I pull her to the side of the shop and give her a hug and kiss in thanks, before we carry on.

————————————

After our lunch (pizza!) we make our way home, and thankfully the surprise I’d arranged was set up and ready to go. 

“Can we make dinner together tonight?” I ask, looking over to Kate quickly as I drive. Our position whilst in the car doesn't change, every journey it’s the same; my free hand is always on her lap, holding her hand while the other is on the wheel.

“Of course we can, you can decide what we make though!” She looks at me knowingly. 

“How does spaghetti bolognese sound?” 

“Perfect!” 

“Good.” I pull into our driveway and get out of the car, purposely walking slowly to the door. I even ‘drop’ my jacket (that I honestly didn't need) to slow myself down even further. 

“Come on Al! I knew you were old, but you can walk quicker than that!” Kate teases as she finds the key on her keyring. 

“I’m aloud to take my time, thank you very much!” I shout back. As she puts the key into the door, I speed up so I can see her reaction as she swings open the door.

“Allison…” she says like she knows I’m up to something.

She walks into the house slowly, careful not to ruin the hard work of our friends. She makes her way into the living room and I hear the sharp intake of breath as she looks around.

“Allison…” she says breathlessly, still taking in the room.

“I know how much you like flowers, so I thought I’d get you some!” I say with a big smile. 

‘Some’ definitely wasn't the right word. I’d bought 500 bouquets of flowers and they were all in our living room. The bright colours of different flowers displayed all of the room made me happy just looking at them, but seeing the reaction from Kate just made me ecstatic.

“Allison, they’re beautiful. Thank you!” She turns and brings me into a tight hug, leaving me gasping for breath.

“You’re welcome. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady.”


	69. 'The Winner Is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to finish off what I'd started with the previous chapter. I also decided to push ahead with a new storyline too; teacher Allison! 
> 
> Thank you for all of the support in the forms of comments, kudos and hits. You're all so wonderful and I'm forever grateful for you :)

We’d managed to work around the many many flowers; dinner was infused with their smell, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. 

We’d also exchanged our gifts, which despite knowing what they were, was still exciting and we said thank you in a very passionate way. It involved lots of soft touches, as well as groping hands that just needed contact, along with breathless moans from both parties. 

After which, we decided it was time to make a decision; how do we go about staring our family?

Kate rushed down the two flights of stairs to get our lists from the fridge door and then bounded back up them. 

“Why did you feel the need to run?!” I question as I watch her completely unfazed by the stairs. If that we me I’d be a collapsed mess on the floor, wheezing away.

“Gotta get that Fitbit data for today!” She’s obsessed with that thing, I swear.

She jumps on to the bed, tactically landing on me. “Ok, so give me two secs, I need to get a drink.” I shift her off me and make my way to the bathroom to get a glass of water.

I reappear in the bedroom to see Kate sat up against the headboard, knees to her chest reading over the lists. I sit on the end of the bed in front of her, legs bent slightly. 

“So, what list is the winner?” I ask timidly.

“The winner is… surrogacy.” she drags it out, but not on purpose.

“Huh…” Is all I can think to say. 

“That’s not a bad ‘huh’ is it?” 

‘No, no.” I take my time to think about it some more; we’ve unknowingly decided upon this option- adding to our lists over time has forced us to think more about each possible road. “That actually makes a lot of sense to me.” 

“Explain” not forceful, just encouraging.

I reach forward and pull her to me, stretching my legs out to either side of her hips and bring her legs to rest over the top of my thighs. 

“Well, you’re busy, and I’ll be busy. I know that there are people out there who carry their child and they are busy people too, but I don't want you to be stressed out because that could harm you and the tiny human. And we both know what I’m like when I’m stressed. I can barely look after myself properly, and it would directly impact them if I were to be carry it. It wouldn't be fair.” I look at her through my entire speech. “At least, that’s what I think anyway.” I finish.

“I completely agree with you. And I know that once the kid is born we’d have each other to rely on when things get too much. I honestly think that this is the best option for us right now, but if we do it this way and then decide in the future we want to do it differently, then that’s fine too.” I let out a sigh of relief.

“Agreed. But I do think we should wait until next year to start the process, it’s only 4 months and that will give us both time to be completely sure on this decision.” I suggest.

“Couldn’t agree more.” 

We hold each other out of excitement, nervousness and hope for the future. 

I really can’t wait. 

 

——————————————————————————————

The Monday following our anniversary and big decision day, I receive a call. 

“Hello? Is this Allison Lewis?” 

“This is she.”

“Hi, this is Mrs Randall, I’m calling about your interview you had with me last week?” She questions, prompting my memory.

“Hi! How are you?” I ask once it’s registered in my mind who she is.

“I’m wonderful thank you, now, I’m calling to formally offer you a position teaching the 9th grade science class. Are you still interested?” 

“Thank you so much; I’m very interested and I’d like to accept the offer.” I control my excitement quite well. 

“Wonderful news. We’d love for you to come in a week before term starts so we can get you set up. How does next Wednesday sound?” 

“Sounds great, I’ll be there at 9am. Do I need to bring anything with me?” Professional as always.

“Brilliant. Just bring yourself, a notebook and documentation that I will email you about later.” 

“Well, I’ll see you then! Thank you so much Mrs Randall.” 

“You’re welcome Miss Lewis. Welcome to the team.” and with that we disconnect the call and I then proceed to happy dance around the kitchen for the next five minutes until I’m caught in the act by Kate.

“What’s got you so excited?!” 

“I GOT THE JOB!” I shout, still jumping around.

“Allison that’s amazing news. Congratulations!” She rushes over to give me a hug. I stop jumping and it finally sets in.

“I did it!” 

“Yeah you did and I’m so proud of you!” and I can tell she’s not lying by the look in her eyes.

“I’m proud of me too.” I whisper.

—————————————————————

“So this will be your class. Decorate it how you want, posters, students work. You choose.” Mrs Randall opens the door to my class SC4. 

It’s a large room; high desks with metal legged stools under them. My new desk is at the front, a computer and keyboard there ready for me. Next to the desk is a large whiteboard. 

“This is brilliant. I can’t wait to get started!” I say, taking in the room already planning on how I want to arrange it.

“Good to hear. Well the semester starts next week, Monday the 1st September. In the first week, I won’t expect you to give out any homework. I never do with the new teachers starting, but it’s your choice. I won’t complain if you do!” Mrs Randall explains to me. 

“I think I might take the first couple of lessons just getting to know them, and let them get to know me before we crack down. I’m sure they'll have questions!” I laugh lightly; knowing how teenagers are, there will be plenty of questions for me.

“As long as they have all of the work done on time and are succeeding, I don't mind what you do. It’s your class, you are perfectly capable of deciding how they should be taught the material.” Mrs Randall is quite laid back for a principal, but I have to say, I admire her for giving her teachers the benefit off the doubt that they will get the work done.

‘Now, shall we move on to the staff room?” 

It turns out that my notebook was to write down school rules and mainly directions from place A to B. Big building and I’m bound to get lost. 

——————————————————

“I think I’m in love…” I flop down next to Kate on the sofa.

“It better be me you’re talking about there babycakes.” She says, concentration still partially on the tv.

“Yeah, obviously you, but Mrs Randall too.” I sigh. 

“So you enjoyed the tour then?”

“It was amazing Kate! My classroom is massive and I’m aloud to arrange and decorate it however I want. There is basically free reign over what you do as long as the material and work is done on time and the students succeed. I’m so excited, it’s going to be so much fun!” I rattle out, my excitement almost taking over.

“Good, I’m happy for you Miss Lewis.” 

“I’m going to have to get used to that aren’t I?”


	70. "That's A Princess Bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day at work outfit- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=212353355
> 
> I also stole some words from Leslie Jones; it just felt right to use them here! 
> 
> 70 chapters!! I never thought I'd manage to get 70 chapters out of this one little idea I started with in the beginning. It's crazy to me!  
> Thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story :)

“How does this look?”

“Looks great babe” Kate replies from where she’s sat in bed against the headboard, watching me flap about the room in a panicked mess. 

“It’s appropriate for a teacher, right?” I’m stressing out; it’s my first day as a brand new teacher working in a school system that I’m not familiar with. School in America is a lot different to school in England. 

“Calm down would you? Stop stressing and relax.” she kneels up and crawls to the end of the bed to where I’m stood. “Stop worrying about it; you look great.” She takes hold of my hands and gives me a reassuring squeeze. “Besides, I don’t want you to wear anything to pretty because you’ll be labelled the ‘hot’ teacher by smelly teenage boys, and we can’t have that!” She jokes, which (as she probably intended) calms me down immensely. 

“Thank you…” I sigh, releasing all of the anxiety and stress before giving her a quick kiss. “Besides, I’ll probably be the ‘hot’ teacher no matter what I wear, I mean just look at me!” I say sarcastically before pulling an unattractive face. 

“How did I get so lucky? Just look at that face!” Kate calls back as I walk out the room to get breakfast.

——————————————————

The bell rang and I sprung from my desk chair, ready to greet my first class. 

‘Ok Allison, you’ve got this. Don’t be scared; they can smell fear. And that’s when they get you. Just be cool and relax an-‘

My inner monologue/pep talk is cut short by the door being pushed open by a group of girls chatting away.

“Morning!” I greet them and they stop talking, giving me weird side eye glances. “If you could take a seat, anywhere is fine.” they do as they’re told, I take my set at my desk while the seats fill up quickly by a variety of kids. 

“Hi everyone. I’m Miss Lewis and I’ll be your new science teacher.” I look around the room, students smiling back at me as I catch their eyes. “Now, first things first, I’ve got a seating plan” a collective groan fills the room “I know, I know. I hated seating plans too, but hear me out ok?” I stand from my desk and move around to the front and lean back against it, with the list in my hands.

“I’m only going to use this seating plan until I know everyone’s names. So it’ll be for a few weeks, but after that you can sit where ever you want, with whoever you want. Sound good?” They’ve all been a little quiet, so hopefully I can get them to interact more.

“Miss Lewis?” a hand is raised as a girls voice calls out.

“Yes?” 

“Where are you from?” 

“Ok, that didn't take long!” I laugh “How about we get you in your seats and then we can spend the rest of today’s lesson getting to know each other?”  
I ask them to all stand along the side of the room and then read off their names in alphabetical order from my register on my computer. Once they’ve settled down I bring my chair out to the front of the class and take a seat.

“Now, back to the question of where I’m from. Who asked me that?” 

“Me!” 

“And who is me?” I ask.

“Leah. Leah James.” 

“Well Leah, to answer your question, I’m from England.” 

Hands then fly up once I’ve finished my answer. “Yes, David was it?” I point to the boy in the front row. 

“Yes Miss. My question is what job or jobs did you do before this?” 

“Good question David. Well, in England I worked in a sport shop, and I did that through university. Then once I graduated I worked in a prison, and while I was there I got my pHD. I moved to New York and started working for the NYPD and now I’m here.” I nod.

“Wow. What did you do at university?” he expands.

“I studied Forensic Psychology, and that’s what my pHD is in too.” 

“Miss Lewis? How old are you?” A boy on the back row shouts out.

“I’m 32 years old, not that you should be asking a woman her age! And who are you again?!” I reply, laughing. 

“Steven. Steven Cross.” 

“Well Mr Cross, thank you for your question. Who’s next?” 

“Why did you become a teacher?” 

“Well, I became a teacher because it was always something I’d dreamed of doing. I had really great teachers when I was in school; two in particular. They made learning fun, and they made me want to be there. I hated school up until they started teaching me. They were more like friends to us; they didn't talk to us like we were kids and that definitely helped us.” I sigh at the memories of great lessons. “I just wanted to be that kind of teacher for kids; help those that don't really enjoy school and make it as fun as possible.” 

“I like those teachers too, we don't have any here though…” The same quiet voice that asked the question speaks.

“Thank you for your question…” I pause and look directly at the girl.

“Mary.”

“Thank you Mary.” 

“What’s your first name?” 

“My first name is Allison.” 

“When is your birthday?” The same voice asks.

“My birthday is on the 10th of December!” 

“Have you had tea with the queen?!” A boy shouts out, sniggering away at the back.

“I have not, no.” I say with a sigh. Honestly, Americans have a weird obsession with the Brits drinking tea with the Queen I swear.

“Weren’t you in a movie?” a boy, who I’m pretty sure is called Matt, said.

Chatter takes over the class.

“Yeah, I knew I recognised you from somewhere!” a girl in the middle row agrees.

“Aren’t you dating that comedian? Oh what was her name? Kate something… Kate Middelton-“ Matt continues.

“That’s a princess bitch!” 

“Hey be nice!” I say seriously to the girl who just called her classmate a bitch. “Quieten down please.” 

“Oh that was it, Kate McKinnon. Yeah, I’ve seen you two on tumblr and in magazines and stuff.” Matt finishes.

“Ok, so yes I was in a movie and yes I am dating ‘that’ comedian.” I confirm. It’s no secret; it’s all over the internet I’m sure so there’s no point denying it. 

“Cool.” someone says in the first row, echoed by a few other students.

“She’s really pretty and funny too.” Matt says.

“Yes she is. I’ll let her know you said that!” 

“You’re pretty to Miss.” I hear another boyish voice say and then the distinct sound of a high five.

“Thank you. Now, that’s enough about me, I want to learn about you guys.” 

I spend the next half an hour questioning the class on little things (favourite subject, movies, music etc.) and we spend that time laughing and joking together but before long there is only 15 minutes of class remaining. 

“Now, I know it’s only your first day back, so please don’t hate me for doing this.” I stand from my chair and give them an apologetic look as I make my way to the desk. “I’m going to give you guys some homework.” 

And the collective groan returns.

“I’m sorry you guys, but you’ll have plenty of time to do it!” I hand out piles of printouts to the end of each row. “Take one, pass it on… Now, what I want from you is very simple. I’ve given you a list of the topics we’ll be covering over the year and I want you to go away and choose one. Research it and find out as much as you can. Then I want you to write a short essay, no more than 3,000 words, on the topic explaining what you’ve found out.” 

I pause, taking in the room as they settle down once again. 

“Once you’ve handed them in, I’ll mark them. Now, once we’re on that topic in class, everyone will be asked to write another short essay on it and then I’ll be comparing the work. And hopefully it’ll show that you’ve learnt more about the subject as well as how to write answers.” I look at my calendar and find the date 2 weeks from today. “So this will be due in Monday 15th September, you can email it to me, handwrite or type it and hand in a physical copy, it’s up to you. As long as it’s done, I don’t mind. Any questions?”

The students all nod and carry on writing down the task and due date.

“Everyone done?” I receive more nods. “Ok, so we’ve got 10 minutes left, anyone want to share anything about their summer?” I offer.

“May I?” A confident voice speaks.

“Of course. Please, it’s all yours.” I gesture to the front of the room as I take my seat.

——————————————————

“I’m exhausted…” I put my bag down on the sofa next to Kate and practically collapse in exhaustion on the floor at her feet. “I forgot how tiring school could be.”

“Aww baby.” she uses her foot to rub my back. “Did you have a good day?” 

“It was brilliant! All of the kids seem to want to be there, which is great. We seem to be getting on so far; they’re all so funny.” 

“Good. I’m glad you had a good day.” Kate gets off the couch and positions herself in front of me, laying on her stomach on the floor, chin resting on her hands.

“Yeah, we spent our first lesson getting to know each other; turns out you’ve got quite a few fans in my class!” I look at her with a smile.

“Really?” 

“Yep, one boy said you were ‘really pretty and funny too’.” 

“And what did you say?” she asks with a smirk.

“I obviously agreed with him.” I smile at her.

“So they know we’re dating then?”

“Yeah, took them a while to remember your name though, someone called you Kate Middleton.” I laugh at the memory and her face.

“But they didn't have a problem with it? I know how teens can be; there weren't any mean comments or anything?” she asks me, seriousness in her features.

“Oh no, now. Nothing like that. Honestly, they didn't really react to it.” 

“That’s good then. Now, when you go in tomorrow, tell the students that said I was funny and pretty that I appreciate it and that they’re my new favourite human.” She says, giving me a kiss afterwards.


	71. 'Miss A'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn't have a plan for where this chapter was going before I started writing, so most of what I've written is a surprise to me and it's contents came out of nowhere! Saying that, I'm happy with how it turned out because I'm unknowingly opening doors for myself for this story to carry on as long as possible!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments that are being left; I don't mean to hurt anyone with the overloaded cuteness! 
> 
> We've made it to over 1000 hits as of today (30th November 2016!), so thank you to everyone who's is reading!

“Ladies and gentlemen, settle down settle down!” I motion with my arms for the class to take their seats and calm down as I walk into the room.

It’s been two weeks and it’s going swimmingly. The group of kids are amazing; they do their work, homework, they’re nice to me (bonus!) and we get along. 

“Miss A?” 

Ah yes, they’ve decided that because they can’t call me by my first name, they’re going to call me ‘Miss A’ instead. The day they decided that I went home to Kate and told her how happy that made me. She looked at me like I was crazy, but I further explained that it meant they'd accepted me. 

“Yes Phil?” 

“Did you have a good weekend?” he asked from his seat on the aisle.

“Yes I did, thank you for asking. Did you?” I reply, placing my bag down on the desk.

“I went out with my dad to find a present for my mum. She’s just had my baby sister!” 

“Congratulations Phil and Phil’s family! How was everyone else's weekend?” I say excitedly.

I hear a round of ‘good’ ‘meh’ and ‘boring’.

“Guys, honestly weekends should be used for having fun! You’re here all week, so spend your free days doing what you enjoy! It’s important for you to have something that isn't school related.” I say, mainly speaking to the ones who sounded sad.

“We get too much homework, we don’t have time to do anything else!” someone, I’m pretty sure it was Samantha, shouts from the back row.

“Obviously you’ll have homework to do. That’s not going to change; all I can suggest is that you take some time to organise. Make sure you do the work the day it’s set and not leave it to the last minute.” I give them the advice I’d learned from experience. “You know what, I’ll help you out a bit. I promise that I won’t give you homework on Fridays. That way you wont have anything to have ready for Monday’s lessons. But if I do that, I’ll have to make it up by giving you a bit more than I have been. How does that sound?” I offer.

“That would be great Doc. Thank you!” Samantha says gratefully. Her response promoted the rest of the class to show their support for my offer.

She, along with a few other ‘cool’ kids like to call me ‘Doc’ instead of ‘Miss A’ like the rest of the class. I don’t mind, I’m just glad they aren't being mean and think I’m cool enough to warrant a nickname at all. Not that it’s really a nickname, seeing as I’m actually a Doctor…

“You’re welcome. I know it won’t solve all your problems but it’ll help a bit. Trust me guys, I understand completely. And if you guys ever need someone to talk to or you just want somewhere to sit quietly and work, I’m happy for you or a small group of you to come in and sit.” I stand from my chair and move to lean on the front of my desk, facing the class with arms crossed. 

“Now, I think I better cheer you guys up… I think it’s about time we rearrange the tables. Everybody up!” They all stand and I get to work on grouping the tables together so that 6 people can sit around them and still be able to see the board clearly. Once we’re done they all stand around.

“Sit with who ever you want!” I leave them to it as excited chatter fills the room.

“Right, let’s get down to business! Who has homework to hand in?” 

————————————————

5pm and I get through the door.

My body has finally caught up to my new routine, and thankfully I no longer feel so exhausted after a long day teaching.

“Baby?”

“Honey, I’m home!” I respond cheerily.

“I’m in the kitchen!” 

I follow the voice to find Kate in the kitchen cooking dinner, whilst dancing around.

“Hi.” I walk over to her and place my hands on her swaying hips and give her a kiss.

“Hi, did you have a good day?” 

“Yeah, it was good. Honestly, my grade 9 kids are so nice to me. Asked how my weekend was and everything. Did you know most of them don’t enjoy their weekends because they’ve got too much homework to do, leaving them no time for anything else? It’s crazy.” I inform.

“Aww, they’re so nice. I didn't know that, it’s a shame really. Schools put a lot of pressure on students to well, and I get the importance of homework, but they forget that they’re human beings and that they need to have a social life too. It’s not healthy for them to be working and stressing nonstop on school.” Kate agrees, voicing my opinions practically word for word.

“I know, and that’s what I was thinking too when I said I’d help them by not giving them homework on Fridays. I know it wont solve all of their problems but it’ll help a bit. I also told them that if it ever got too stressful they could speak to me, and that my room was always open if they wanted to sit quietly and work.”

“I can see why you’re such a great teacher and why they like you so much.” She brings her hands to rest on top of my forearms. “You respect them so they respect you. Plus, form what you've been telling me, you have a laugh with them. You’re more like their friend than a teacher.”

“I’m glad you think so. Those types of teacher were my favourite because I enjoy the class, so hopefully I’m doing that for them too.” 

“I think you are…” she reaches up on her toes and gives me a kiss “Dinner’s ready” 

I fist pump the air and a hissed ‘yes’ escapes me.

—————————————————————————

“So what did you do today?” I ask as we sit at the dining room table, empty plates in front of us.

“Well, I had a meeting with Lorne to renew my contract at SNL for another season. Aidy was there too, so after that we went out shopping and had some lunch.” she explains, taking a sip from her water.

“That sounds nice. Any new cast members to look out for?!” 

“Not sure yet, I’m sure Lorne was thinking about it but I’m not certain if he’s decided on anyone yet.” 

“Did you buy anything when you were out with Aidy?” I ask, curious.

“Nope, just wondered around looking in the windows. Aidy bought a nice skirt though. I nearly bought one of those jumpers that you can carry your cat around in!” She informs me.

“Didn’t you have one of those before that you didn't use, so you got rid of it?” I ask slightly confused.

“Yeah, that’d be the one.” she confirms

“So why did you nearly buy a second one?” still confused.

“In case Nino had changed his mind about it.” she says like it’s obvious. “But they didn’t have the one I liked in my size.” she makes a sad pouty face.

“Shame.” I say sarcastically, which earns me a napkin thrown at my face. “Come on then, any gossip from the SNL studios?” 

“There isn't any! There’s a rumour that Leonardo Di Caprio is going to host this season. Not entirely sure how valid it is though. Um, this might be Kenan’s last season on the show.” 

“But he’s been there forever!” I exclaim, shocked that Kenan might be leaving. 

“I know, but I think he’s got everything he could have hoped for out of the show.” Kate agrees, before explaining.

“Do you ever think about leaving the show?” I ask while we’re on the topic.

“Of course I do.” 

“Yeah, did you get hired with an idea in your mind of how long you’d stay?” 

“I always thought I’d see what the first year was like and then decide. After that, I always said I’d keep going until it wasn't fun anymore.” 

“And is it?”

“Is it what?” 

“Still fun?” I clarify.

“Yeah, the best parts are writing night and then the day of the show. And when those two days become boring I’ll leave.” Kate says, I’m assuming sad at the thought of leaving a show she’d dreamed of working on.

“Well it’s been nearly 8 years. That’s pretty good going isn't it; you’re a cast member who has recognisable characters that people actually like, you’re crazy talented and you’re successful outside of the show too.” 

“I’ve been really lucky. Not just with what the show has brought, but before that too. Landing a sketch show straight out of college doesn't happen everyday.” She agrees with me, adding another thing to the list.

“You know, when I first found out who you were through an SNL sketch-“ I’m interrupted by Kate.

“What was the first sketch you saw me in?” she asks excitedly. 

We know nearly everything about each other, but this isn't something I’ve ever told her.

“It was a sketch you did with Sophia Vergara. You were playing Penelope Cruz in a shampoo commercial. Anyway, I was watching that and I was laughing at all of your pronunciations of these long words and I wanted to see if that was what you really sounded like.” I laugh at the memory of the sketch, ‘I’ll have to watch that later when she’s busy’ I think to myself.

“That was my first episode! I loved that sketch too; aren’t you glad I don't speak like that in real life?!” 

“Yeah, and when I found out who you were after looking up the cast for that episode, I googled you.” I admit, slightly embarrassed.

“You did!?” she asks excitedly.

“Yeah, found a few other sketches you’d been in. By the time I’d seen the first sketch, you’d been in a few more episodes. I found a few other clips from shows you'd done. I may have also found a couple of your Columbia Varsity shows.” 

“You didn’t? What ones?” she asks me, slightly embarrassed herself.

“Well, there was 3 I think, but my favourite is a toss up between the one where you’re Zeus or the one where you’re a newspaper reporter who kills someone.” I say, a slight smirk on my face at her reddening cheeks. 

“They’re online?! That’s so embarrassing!” 

“Why? They’re really good! People love them; the comments on the videos are all positive. You went to school with some really talented people, I have to say. Don't be embarrassed!” I try and comfort her. 

“I shouldn't be embarrassed by it because other stuff I’ve been in is on the internet too, but I was so young then. No one likes their school performances.” 

“Well, at least there’s nothing embarrassing about them. You didn't fall over or mess up or anything!” 

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” I take her hand that’s resting on the table. “I do have a request though.”

“No, I will not pretend to be Zeus for you.” She says, hinting on serious with a playful tone.

“That wasn't it, but thanks for the idea.” I wink. “No, I was going to ask that you do a one woman/stand up show. I’d really love to see you do that one day.” 

“That’s not a terrible request. I’ll think about it.” she picks my hand up and kisses my knuckles. “Now, be a love and do the dishes!” 

————————————————————————

“Ok, so since dinner I’ve been thinking about what you said.” 

“Ok, so you’ve been thinking for 3 hours. Jesus, how did you concentrate for that long?!” I tease. she throws a cushion at me and I lift my pen from the homework essay I’m marking to look at her “Sorry, I was kidding. You’re the smartest person I know. Don’t give me that look, I’m being serious.” She looks at me like I’ve just told her the stupidest thing in the world. “Anyway, what were you saying?” 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said, you know about doing stand up again.” she says, slightly nervous. I don't know why she'd be nervous to tell me that seeing as I suggested it. She knows I think it's a good idea.

“Really?”

“Yep, I’d like to do it again. It’s been a while, maybe a few years. Stand up is what I started out doing, so it’d be nice to get back into it again.” she explains coming to sit next to me.

“Well, I fully support that. I’ve seen things floating around on tumblr saying that your shows were really great. And you’ve got fans who’d love to see you live, me included.” 

“You really need to stop going on tumblr, it’s not good for you!” 

“I’m addicted to it, I can’t help it! Besides, I like looking at the ‘Kate McKinnon’ tag!” I admit.

“Jesus christ woman, you’ll be the death of me I swear.”

“What, I like to know what people think of your work, see if they like it as much as I do. Plus, I like the little GIFs people manage to make from your interviews or sketches 2 seconds after it’s happened.” Tonight just seems to be full of confessions, mainly on my part.

“You’ll have to show me one day so I can see for myself how ‘addictive’ it is.”

Kate pulls her knees up to her chest and leans against my side. “Are you still marking?” 

“Yeah, only got a couple more to do. These kids know their stuff, but I can’t wait to teach them more and make them experts! It’s going to be so much fun!” I admit, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

“Love you Miss A.” 

“Love you too Miss K.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how school is in America, but the school I went to gave us too much homework.
> 
> I'd be getting home at 3:15 (some days 4:15 because they added another hour onto the school day without telling anyone) and working until 10 at night, only stopping for dinner and a shower. Other days I'd be staying until 6, 6:30-7 pm doing work. I'd be going to revision sessions that would last half the day on weekends, sometimes one day sometimes both. I'd be going in during half term (which usually lasted a week), each day working on a different subject. And that was on top of the homework they'd set.
> 
> My school expected 5 hours of homework a week (per subject), go to the revision sessions that took place on weekends as well as some evenings after school (usually 5pm-7pm), do an extra curricular activity, get a part time job and have a social life. Sorry but that just wasn't possible. And with all of that piled up on top of the fact that we had mock exams every 6 weeks (which meant the lesson timetable went down the drain, so we missed a weeks worth of lessons to practice for exams that the lessons were teaching us the information for!!) as well as the proper exams we had to do at the end of the year, it was just too stressful. And I'm one of those unlucky ones who is physically ill when they're too stressed, which meant I had to play catch up on what I'd missed. Resulting in, you guessed it, more stress!
> 
> So I completely understand when I hear someone say they're stressed because of school. Don't get me wrong, I understand the importance of homework, having a social life and doing extra curricular activities. But expecting that to happen when you've got so much work to do is just unachievable. Schools put so much pressure on students to do well, but stretch them so thin over so many areas that it just builds up this feeling of failure. And then if they do fail, it's even worse because you've put in so much effort to get everything done to the best standard possible. At least that's what I felt like when I failed my first year of A-levels. I left after that, because I knew that the second year was going to be the same (if not worse) than the first, and I didn't want to set myself up for another failure.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! Sorry for that little rant; I just wanted to give a little insight into why I wrote about the homework thing in this chapter. It's an important topic to me, because it's something that does impact kids.
> 
> On another note, it's my dream to see Kate do stand up and actually be there in the audience to see it. That and going to see SNL be filmed live!


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm not familiar with the Museum of Natural History in NYC and I'd love to go one day, but I have been to the one in London and I loved it so much!

“Are you busy next Thursday?” 

“No, I’ve got nothing planned. Why?”

“Would you like to come to the Museum of Natural History with me and my class? I need another adult to help supervise because I can’t do it alone and the other teachers are busy.” I ask as we sit in bed on a Tuesday night. 

It’s been nearly two months since I’d started teaching and I’d managed to convince the principal that a school trip would be beneficial for my students. 

“I’d love to help. As long as I don’t have to take anyone to the toilets, I’ll be there!” 

“They’re 14 years old Kate, I think they can manage on their own!” I laugh at the comment. “Thank you, they’ll be so excited!”

“What, to meet me?” she teases.

“No, because I said that if I couldn't find anyone else I’d have to cancel the trip. They’ve been looking forward to it since I mention it to them a couple of weeks ago.” I shoot her down and a pout replaces the teasing smirk on her face.

“Well, I’m happy to help. It’ll be nice to meet the 20 kids that have stolen my girlfriend’s heart.” she says sweetly.

“And I’m sure they’ll be excited to meet the one girl who’s stolen mine.” I reply just as sickly sweet to her.

———————————————————————

“Guys!! Listen up, I’ve got something to tell you all!” I say excitedly the next morning to my class.

“You’re pregnant?!” 

“What? No!” I look down at my stomach and back up to my class. “The trip to the museum is definitely happening. I’ve found someone to help supervise!” I announce.

Excited chatter fills the room. 

“Who is it?!” Brad asks.

“Well, turns out a couple of you seem to be a fan. I asked my girlfriend Kate to help me.”

The end of my sentence is lost on the young ears as cheers and squeals of joy drown me out. I knew they’d be happy with the news, and I should have filmed their reactions to show Kate, but there are rules against that kind of behaviour.

“Ok, settle down! We need to do some work, we’ve got lots to get through as we’ll miss our lesson next Thursday. You’ll be pleased to know that next Friday’s lesson will consist of a quick quiz on the museum exhibition we are going to see and then the rest of the lesson will relaxed. I want you to make a poster based on what you will have learnt from the trip.” 

“Thank you for organising the trip Miss A.” Leah says gratefully.

“You’re very welcome.”

———————————————————————

“Are you ready to face the teenagers?!” I ask Kate as we arrive at the museum. 

We’d driven separately from the bus of kids (not enough room, and the driver was a teacher!) and we were now sat in the car park watching the kids get off the bus.

“Yeah, they seem nice enough to you so hopefully they’ll be the same to me.” she says, slightly nervous.

“They’ll love you.” I reassure her, leaning over to give her a quick kiss before we make our way out of the car. I grab my bag, equipped with everything we’d need for the day (pens, paper, food! and registers because I can’t lose anyone).

“Is everyone off the bus?” I ask as we reach the group. My question is met with multiple ‘yes’ in return. “Great. Everyone, I’d like you to meet Kate. She has kindly agreed to give up her day to spend it with us.” I introduce Kate to the students and they all smile and say ‘hello’ in an excited mess.

“Hi guys. Nice to meet you all; I’ve heard so much about you all.” Kate says with a wave.

“We’ve heard a lot about you too. Thank you for helping us.” Leah says, ever the polite but forward girl.

“Oh no. Nothing bad I hope” Kate replies.

“So, shall we get started?” I interject. “Great, lets go!” 

I lead the group of 20 students over to the entrance, leaving Kate to supervise as I get tickets. Thankfully there isn't a line and it doesn't take more than 10 minutes for me to have tickets for everyone. As I make my way back over to the group I see them all laughing at something Kate has said. 

‘Please don’t be sharing anything embarrassing or sexual with my 14/15 year old students. Please.’ 

“Hey, having fun without me?!” I ask once I reach them.

“Of course not. I was just telling them a story about how Leslie dressed up as a dragon for an SNL sketch and the embarrassing things that happened to her.” Kate reassures me.

“Just glad it wasn't about me. Right, I’ve got tickets for everyone. Let’s go!” 

We all shuffle forward to the gate, showing the employees the admissions tickets before regrouping. 

“So, the plan for the day is to see the ‘Hall of Biodiversity’, spend the morning in there and then we’ll stop for lunch. After that I’m going to give you free reign and let you go off in groups so you can look at the exhibitions you want to see. I’m trusting you guys to be sensible and respectful, so don’t let me down. Sound good?” 

“Yes Miss A. Quick question Miss!?” Matt says.

“Yes Matt?”

“What should we call Kate?” 

“Well, I do believe that’s a question for her.” I say, looking over to Kate who is stood next to me facing the group.

“You can call me whatever you want.” She says, putting her trust in them completely.

“Can we call you Miss K? It only seems right.” Samantha pipes up from next to Matt.

“I like the sound of that. Miss K it is!” Kate agrees.

“Ok, so we’re going to stay together and take our time looking around the exhibit. I want you to take notes on the stuff relevant to what we’ve been going over in class. You can also do some sketches for the posters you’re going to make tomorrow.” I brief them, nods of confirmation coming back at me.

——————————————————————

“They seem to be having fun.” Kate says as we’re sat eating lunch in the museum. 

“Yeah, these kids really want to learn. I’m just feeling really lucky that they are interested and aren’t mucking around because they're bored.” I confess. 

“I think it has something to do with you.” Kate says, taking a bite of her sandwich. I give her a confused look. “They respect you. You’re on their side; you understand what they’re going through and are sympathetic to the stress they're under and you’re trying to help them. Most teachers just sit back, say get on with it and then add more stress. You respect them, so they respect you.” Kate clarifies for me.

“Wow…” I let that sink in for a second. “Do you really think so?”

“I know so.” 

“You’re smart, but you’re not a mind reader!” I joke.

“I don’t have to be a mind reader when all it takes is asking them.”

“You asked them!?” I say slightly shocked.

“Yeah, I asked them what they thought of you as a teacher. Raving reviews Al. Seriously. What I just said was their words, not mine. But I do wholeheartedly agree with it.” She says, taking my hand over the table. 

I’m about to reply but I’m interrupted by Samantha “Miss A? Miss K? Sorry to interrupt” She says taking note of our hands on the table. “Is it ok if we go and explore on our own now? We’ve finished our lunch.” 

“Oh, sure. Don’t go just yet I want to go over some things quickly.” I stand and get everyones attention. “Ok, so you can go and explore on your own now. But, go in groups of no less than 3 and don’t leave anyone on their own. I want you to meet me back here at 4pm so we can get back to school. That gives you 4 hours to look at the other exhibits, and if you need help we’ll be walking around too ok.” more nods in response. “Good. Off you go then!”I say when no one makes a move to get going.

“See, what other teacher would be so willing to let them go off on their own?” Kate says, backing up what she’d said minutes earlier. 

“Well, they aren’t babies. They are capable of looking around a museum without supervision, I’m just giving them a little freedom to go and see what they want, rather than what I want to see.” 

I agree.” Kate says standing from the chair. “Now, can we go and see the Earth and Planetary Science Halls? I’ve heard it’s out of this world.” 

“Oh you didn't just say that?!” I laugh at how horrible that joke was. “And here I was thinking you were a professional comedian?!” I tease.

“Hey, I admit that wasn't my best joke, but it made you laugh so that’s all that counts.” she says laughing.

“Fine, just don’t do it again!” 

———————————————

“You know, stars really have nothing on you.” 

“What on earth are you talking about?” 

“Well, stars shine really brightly. But they real have nothing on your eyes. Because let me tell you, your eyes are so much brighter than the stars.” I say to Kate, my hand in hers as we look around at the stars “They’re what you could call, out of this world.” I say, a smirk now on my face as I take in Kate’s expression. 

“Oh and my joke was terrible. Jesus that was cute and romantic and terrible all at once!” Kate says, giggling at me.

“Houston? Do we have a problem?!” I say, earning a weird noise from Kate and further laughter from the both of us. 

“God, stop it! Thank god being funny isn't what you’re paid to do!” Kate says, not serious at all.

“What, I’d be rich!” I exclaim, mock offended.

“Sure you would baby.” she pulls me to her and places a kiss on my pouting lips. “Rich in laughter!” 

“Fine, I’ll leave the jokes to you then.” 

“I like your jokes, just so we’re clear.” 

“Good, because I like your jokes too. And I can’t wait to see you do them on SNL and for your stand up show next year!!” I say, remembering that SNL starts up again in 2 weeks and that Kate has decided to do a standup show sometime next year! I’m so freaking excited!!

“Thank you for reminding me of why I enjoyed doing one woman shows. I’m looking forward to it too, and I have you to thank.” 

“I only suggested it, you did the rest.” I say honestly, because that’s all I did. 

“Well I’m glad you suggested it then.” She gives me a slow kiss. Thankfully there’s no one in the exhibit and even if there was, it’s quite dark. 

“You know, I love that no matter who you meet, you support them.” Kate says once she’s pulled away. “Like with these kids, 2 weeks in and you’d already offered them so much support. And with me, you just, you never fail to amaze me Al. I could come up to you and say I wanted to join the circus and you’d support me.” 

“It’s just how I am. Who am I to discourage someone from doing something that would make them happy?” I say back, feeling warm and fuzzy inside at the words she’s speaking in such a serious, loving way.

“And that’s why I love you.” She places her hands on my hips giving me a squeeze as I wrap my arms around her neck. “There are other reasons too, obviously, but that’s a big one that has been a constant since we met.” 

“I love you too Kate. And I can say the same for you too. You support me through all of my crazy ideas; agreeing to being in a movie, hosting SNL, going back to school, becoming a teacher. Honestly, if you weren't there through all of that, none of it would have happened.” seriousness in my tone.

At this point, I remember where we are stood. In a dark room, with bright lights and stars on the ceiling, and glass cabinets surrounding large meteors in the middle of the room. A group of people walk into the room, so we untangle ourselves and carry on walking through the exhibit, hand in hand before I eventually brake apart so I can look at something else while Kate reads about the solar system. 

I’m looking at a case of ‘Samples of Stardust’ when Kate rejoins me. I can feel her eyes on the side of my face as I’m reading, and then she reaches to take one of my hands that is holding my pile of papers (the student’s work) to my chest, and holds on to it tight. 

“Alright?” I ask, concerned slightly by the tight grip.

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time, don't you think!


	73. 'As If I'm In A Movie'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update for the past couple of days- I did a 9 1/2 hour shift at work on Friday and it just about killed me. I had a banging headache and just knew I'd compromise the chapter with my lack of concentration! Saturday brought a terrible internet connection so I couldn't upload :( 
> 
> But here it is! I hope you like it. Got a couple of ideas on how to begin the next chapter, but where the rest of it goes will be a big surprise to us all: me included! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who reads and enjoys the story; we're nearly at 100 kudos, which blows my mind! 
> 
> Also watched SNL with Emma Stone today and honestly it's the funniest episode (in my opinion) of the season so far. I laughed out loud at so many of the sketches (especially the one with Kate as the old actress, and the one where the posters come to life). And thank the lords (Sarah Shneider and Chris Kelly) for creating another excellent song with Kate and Aidy 'The Christmas Candle', it comes into my top 5 (behind 'Back Home Ballers', 'Wishin Boot', 'Twin Bed', 'Crucible Cast Party' and 'First Got Horny 2 U'). 
> 
> Tell me your favourite SNL digital short song, it can be a parody (e.g. 'Bad Girls') or an original!

My head whips around to look at her; a serious expression on her face. This is no joke.

“What?” I ask, completely shocked and a little breathless.

“Marry me.” She repeats.

As if I’m in a movie, images of our future play through my mind like a cheesy montage. 

“Yes.” I breath out a laugh; the shock leaving my system, and excitement taking its place. “Yes I’ll marry you.” I say with happy tears in my eyes. I drop the papers and fling myself at her; arms wrapping around her neck again, pulling her into a hug before leaning back to give her a passionate kiss.

“You just made me the happiest woman alive.” I admit to her when we pull apart. 

“I could say the same thing.” she gives me another kiss and once we pull apart we stand with our arms wrapped around each other; taking in the moment and what it feels like to be truly happy. 

“I can’t believe you just asked me that.” I say honestly, with a laugh as I wrap my arms around her waist now.

“Why?” she asks curiously, wiping away some of the happy tears trailing down my cheeks.

“I don’t know, I just didn't get the feeling you’d ask me.” I take a minute before admitting “I was going to ask you, you know.” I close my eyes and breathe deeply before reopening and look to see her reaction.

“You were? And anyway, why wouldn't I ask you!?” She says with a tone of slight disbelief.

“I was planning to ask you around christmas time. But that doesn't matter anymore does it?!” I give her a squeeze around the waist, pulling her even closer to me in another hug, my head resting where her neck and shoulder meets.

“Aww, I’m sure it would have been so romantic, but I beat you to it!” She says, resting her head on top of mine.

“Yes you did, and it was perfect. I get the feeling you didn't plan that though.” I say, looking up at her, before standing up straight again.

“And you’d be right. I just want to spend the rest of my life with someone who is so supportive of everyone they meet, is so generous, so smart and talented, loving and makes me laugh. And I’ve without a doubt found that person. Our conversation from, like, 20 minutes ago just solidified that it’s you. I already knew, but the moment felt right. What better place than your favourite museum, and in my favourite room in said museum for a proposal. It just felt like the perfect moment.” 

I just stare at her; the words having a crazy affect on me. My knees weaken into a jelly-like mess and my heart is bursting with love for this woman stood in front of me. 

“You…” I clear my throat, slightly choked up. “You, you just read my mind.” a weird laugh, cough escapes me and I cover my mouth with my hand, more tears escaping down my cheeks. “Honestly, I realised those things about you when we started dating, and obviously that was way too soon to even think about asking you, but over the past two years I’ve just been reassured that you’re the one for me. I feel so safe with you and so incredible lucky that you’ve put up with all my crap. I just really love you.” I admit in return. 

“It’s a good thing I love you too then isn't it, I wouldn't put up with your crap otherwise! I’m feeling lucky too you know. I haven’t found anyone that’s willing to put up with me and everything that comes with being in a relationship with me before, as you know from my past stories.” she says once again wiping my tears. 

“And I’d like to once again say that they were stupid for ever making you choose. But I’d also say thank you to them because you’re mine now!” 

“And you know what, I’m glad they made me choose between doing what I love and them, because by doing what I love I met you.” she says, seriously but with a massive grin on her face.

“I won’t make you choose twinkle toes.” I say, lightening the tone slightly. It earns a laugh and then a groan from Kate.

“I really need you to find a new nickname for me.” she says with a laugh.

“I could call you Miss K if you prefer?!” I say teasingly. And then it hits me. “What time is it?” I say slightly panicked.

“It’s half 3, why?” 

“The kids! We need to meet them at the cafe in 30 minutes!” I say, moving out of her embrace to bend down and pick up my dropped papers. Kate helps me collect them in a neat pile before we walk hand in hand back through the exhibit to the cafe.

We still have time before the kids are due to meet us so we get some drinks and take a seat at a table near the entrance. 

“You know, there’s one bad thing about that way you asked me.” I say honestly as I take a sip of my tea. 

“What? What is it?” she replies, tense.

“We can’t celebrate straight away.” I say, meeting her eyes over the top of my mug. It handily hides my smug smirk.

“Oh really? And how did you want to celebrate?” She asks, very clearly understanding where my thoughts were.

“You know exactly how I want to celebrate. It involves us…and a bed.” I say quietly, conscious of the other people nearby, as I put my tea down. 

“Well, it looks like you’ll just have to wait.” Kate sends me a wink over her own coffee cup. 

We continue drinking and move on to talk about the day’s trip, all while maintaining physical contact. Hands held over the table, legs intwined under the table once we’d moved our seats next to each other instead of opposite. 

“Miss A? Miss K?” 

“Oh hey guys.” I say, greeting the 6 students in front of me. “Take a seat, we’ve got to wait for everyone else. Do you want anything to drink?” I offer.

“Actually, could I have a glass of water please?” 

“Of course you can Dan. Anyone else?” 5 more hands raise. 

They all grab chairs and place them around our table. I collect the papers (the student’s work) Kate and I had been looking at whilst we waited, before grabbing my purse, leaving my bag on my chair. 

“Do you want anything else?” I ask Kate as I stand next to her. She shakes her head in response with a smile “Ok, I’ll be back in a sec, can you stay and make sure they don't get too out of control?!” 

“Yeah, I’ll be here!” 

I make my way over to the counter and decide to buy everyone a bottle of water, if they don’t want it- oh well I’ll have it!

As I wait for the cashier to scan my 21 bottles, I look over to the table to see Kate, who is now joined by 4 more students, chatting away. I turn back just as the cashier is done and hand over the money, shortly followed by my change. I turn slightly to put the money back in my purse and catch Kate’s eye, she taps a student on the shoulder, speaks a few words before they stand up and make their way over to me.

“You okay April?” I ask.

“Yes, Miss K asked me to help you.” She replies, pointing to the many bottles behind me.

“Well, thank you April. That’s very kind of you.” She moves to pick up as many bottles as she can, leaving me with just over half. We make our way back over to the table, thankfully without dropping anything.

“So, what exhibits did you guys look at?” Kate asks as I open my own bottle. 

“We saw the dinosaurs.” Matt says.

“Yeah, was it interesting?” I ask, curious to know if he'd learnt anything.

“They were so cool; I’m going to bring my family as soon as I can so I can show them.” he says, genuinely excited by what he’d seen.

“That’s good, did you see anything else?” I ask, curious to see what they'd chosen.

“We looked at the minerals and gems. They were really pretty.” Alice says.

“I love the minerals and gems too!” I say excitedly. 

“Where did you and Miss K go?” Alice asks in return.

“We went to see the Earth and Planetary Science Halls. My favourite place in the whole museum.” Kate says, me nodding in agreement next to her. 

“Why is it your favourite?” Dan asks, curious.

“I loved space when I was younger, still do. The room is associated with great memories.” Kate explains, shooting me a wink as she speaks.

“I like space too; I think that I want a job related to the space industry.” Dan says, taking a sip from his water. Once he’s done he continues. “What memories do you have of the room?” 

“Well, I have memories of being her with my family when I was a kid and Miss A and I made some more memories today!” she says happily before stealing my bottle of water and taking a large gulp. 

“I asked if you wanted one!” I say, swatting her hand as she hands it back to me. 

“Well I didn't when you asked me!” she says, matching my playful tone.

“Oh well, I’m used to it!” I say giving up.

“Good, because that’s part of the deal.” 

“What deal?!” I play dumb, pretending not to remember what’d happened not even an hour earlier.

“You know, the one where you agreed to marry me.” 

“You’re getting married!?” I hear excitedly from across the table. 

I thought the students were lost in their own conversations now that everyone had returned, but turns out that there was a quiet lull and they could hear what we were saying. They were bound to find out eventually. 

“Yeah we are.” I say.

“Congratulations!” 

“YES!”

“WOO!” 

“Hashtag Goals!”

Are a few things I hear being shouted out once I confirm the news. I look over to Kate who is laughing at the crazy kids’ reactions. I can’t help but laugh too, but not before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek while everyone is distracted.


	74. “Baby, The Only Thing I Need To Do, Right Now, Is You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison's outfit- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=212676240
> 
>  
> 
> Just a load of random thoughts that had come to my head, so I decided to write them down. Turns out that's my method for this whole story! I started this chapter with an idea, followed it through and it lead to the rest for he chapter.
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to make this story around 100 chapters long. That'll give me enough time to get what I've got planned worked into the story, and it's also enough time that it's not going to be over next week! 
> 
> Thank you once again to everyone that's reading and liking the story! I'm so appreciative of your love and support for this craziness!

We make it back to school (without losing anyone) just in time for the end of the school day, which meant Kate decide to wait for me in the car. 

Dropping off the work and collecting a couple of things from my classroom, I rush back to the car.

“That was quick” Kate comments as I slide into the drivers seat.

“I know, I didn't want to keep you waiting too long.” I say, starting the car and reversing out of my space.

“Aww, I could have waited if you had something you needed to do.” 

“Baby, the only thing I need to do, right now, is you.”

————————————————————————————

Once we’d celebrated the days events, thoroughly, in every room in the house multiple times, we’d settled on the bed completely breathless and exhausted. 

“I love you…” I say once I’d caught my breath, turning my head to look at her.

“I love you too Allison.” she replies, eyes closed and laid on her back.

“No, really. I’m completely in love with you.” I say leaning up on my elbow to look at her.

“I’m completely in love with you too.” she meets my eyes.

“Good, and I can’t wait to marry you.” 

“I can’t wait to marry you too, now enough talking. You’ve completely exhausted me, in the best way possible, but I’m about to fall asleep.” 

“Sorry!” I say doing my best to give her a kiss with a big smile on my face.

“I’m not complaining!” 

—————————————————

The next morning was tough. 

I did not want to get up out of the warm, cozy cocoon of bedsheets and tangled limbs. 

I didn't want to get up from my cozy heaven to have to teach science to teenagers. As much as I love those kids, I’m loving my current situation more. 

“Get up.” I hear being groaned right next to my ear.

“No” I whine back, pretending that if I don't hear my alarm, it doesn't exist with it’s annoying ring. 

“Yes. Get up or you’ll be late.” An arm wraps over my stomach, pulling me closer, contradicting the words. 

“I don’t want to.” I turn and bury my head into Kate’s shoulder, content to stay here forever. 

“Yes you do.” A soft kiss is pressed to the top of my head. “Come on, it’s only today and then we’ve got 2 days where we can stay like this. Come on, I know you want to see the kids.” 

“Well, that does sound inviting. Ok, you’ve convinced me.” I say with a sigh before rolling (literally) out of her embrace and out of the bed into a graceful standing position. I stop the alarm from blaring and jump slightly as a pat to my bum snaps me out of my tired movements. 

I take my time getting ready, a black shirt with white accents, with my blue blazer and almost matching blue trousers. Thankfully the school dress code for teachers is smart casual, which means I can wear trainers, which is honestly a blessing because long days in heels just wont cut it!

I try and get ready as quiet as possible so as not to wake sleeping beauty, returning from my breakfast to say goodbye and grab my shoes and bag. 

“I’ll see you later, ok?” I whisper, placing a kiss on her forehead. She places her hand on my wrist, gives it a gentle squeeze letting me know I’ve been heard and pouts her lips. I place a quick kiss to them before leaving the room.

——————————

“Ladies!” 

“Ladies let’s sit down please!” 

“Don’t make me change the seating plan!” I warn, which catches the group of girls’ attention. They stop whispering in their little group and turn around in their seats to face me at the front of the class.

“Thank you. Now, let’s get started shall we. We’re going to do the quick quiz first and then you can make some posters for me, based on yesterdays visit. Ok, now take one of these and pass them on.” I say holding up the quiz.

One everyone had a paper in front of them (which I’d prepared an hour before the class, luckily I had some time!) I address the class “Ok, so no talking. When you’re finished just put down your pens and sit quietly until everyone has finished. Don’t rush we’ve got the whole lesson. Any questions?” I’m met with silence “Ok, you may begin.” I sit at my desk, before getting bored and decide to find paper and pens ready for the posters.

Thank god I decided to keep the quiz quite short, because I’m bored as hell. Thankfully the students seem to finish quickly, and I notice most of them are sat waiting for the last couple to finish only 20 minutes later. 

“Ok, that’s the end of the quiz. Well done guys, you’ve got the rest of the lesson to make a poster based on yesterday’s museum trip. I’ve got your sheets from yesterday if you need them, they’re at the front. I want them to be eye catching and informative because I’m going to put them up on display in here ready for parents evening next week!” 

I let them get to it once I’ve collected their quiz papers. I decide that instead of wasting valuable time marking these over the weekend which I’d rather spend with Kate, I’d mark the quiz papers now. 

Quiet chatter fills the classroom and soon enough the class is almost over. “Guys, time to start packing up.” I inform them, and they get to work on putting the pens and other equipment they'd used away. 

“Miss A?” I look up from the paper I’m marking- they’d done well so far, first 10 questions were correct! 

“Yes Sam?” I see the girl stood in front of my desk.

“We wanted to give you something…”

She hands me a small card. ‘Thank You Miss A’ written on the front. I open it up to see little ‘thank you’ notes from the whole class for taking them on the trip yesterday. Also along the bottom it says ‘Congratulations on your engagement!’ with smiley faces and hearts. 

“Aww you guys, thank you so much!” I say looking up to the young lady in front of me, who is now sporting a proud smile. I give her a high five (it’s just the way I am!) and a proud smile on my face in return.

“You’re welcome, we also have one for Miss K, if you could give it to her.” Sam informs me.

“Of course I can, she’ll love it!” I take the card, which looks slightly different to mine on the front. 

———————————————————————

“Honey I’m home!” I walk though the door, turning my back to shut the door. As soon as my back is turned to the room, I feel a weight land on me. 

“Hey!” Kate says excitedly, wrapping her legs and arms around me. 

“Hi!” 

“Good day?” She asks, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

“It was lovely and relaxed, got all my marking done too so I have loads of time free!” I drop my bag down on the floor and bring my own hands to hold on to the ones wrapped around my neck, resting on my chest.

“Good, because we’ve got lots planned!” 

“We have?” I say slightly confused. 

“Yep, we’re going to snuggle and eat loads of crap and spend time together, with clothes or without doesn't really matter. It’s our last weekend before SNL starts up again, so we’re going to make the most of it.” 

“I like the sound of that, actually.”

“Thank you, I thought of it all by myself!” She says proudly.

“Oh that reminds me!” I bend down to reach into my bag, Kate still on my back lets out a little squeal as I bend. I know the feeling; it’s like you're about to be thrown onto the floor! I stand with 2 cards in my hand and pass the light yellow card to Kate, keeping hold of the green one. 

“What’s this?” she asks curiously, taking hold of it in one hand. The other still in my free hand.

She takes her time reading all of the comments my students had left for her, showing their appreciation.

“Aww…” she lets out slowly.

“They’re the greatest aren’t they?!” I say, handing her the card they'd made me. I give her time to look though mine before saying “We have to frame these.” 

“I agree, and then we can put them in our offices. On Monday you need to tell them how much I loved this, ok? Don’t forget!” She says seriously. 

“Well, you know I’ll forget. How about we make a video, that way I can just show it to them and I won’t forget anything.” I suggest.

“Good idea babycakes. Now, take me to the kitchen, I’m pretty sure I’ve just burnt dinner…”


	75. "Well, She's Your Problem Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison's outfit- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=212826826
> 
> WARNING FOR SOME POSSIBLE HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS AT THE END (starts after the 'text' messages). 
> 
> Sorry that it's been a couple of days since my last update; I was ready to update yesterday but my internet wasn't working :( but here it is! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos on this story, it makes me really happy! :)

“Hi Dad!” I say waving at the laptop screen which currently shows my dad’s smiling face, full screen. 

“Hi Dumpling!!” he says equally as happy.

“Hi Dave!” 

“Hi Kate!” he replies, taking notice of the blonde who has taken a seat practically in my lap.

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“What? Can’t a girl call her dad for a chat?!" Kate and I had decided to Skype my dad on Sunday afternoon; we had an errand to run over the weekend and didn't want to phone him before it was done.

“Of course she can, but you forget that I know you. That face means you want something or you’re about to tell me something.” my dad says, in a confident tone.

“Dave, you’re so right! That is the face she makes when she wants something!” Kate says laughing, turning to look between me and my dad on the screen.

“Really? Not even 2 minutes in and you’re ganging up on me?!” I say, pretending to be upset. 

“Aww, baby it’s ok.” Kate says bringing her hand up to rest on my cheek pulling me to her so she can place a kiss to the side of my head. 

“Sorry Dumpling. Now, come on out with it. How much is it going to cost me?!” 

“I’m offended that you think I want you to get me something…” I say bringing my hand to my chest. “But… it’ll cost you a plane ride.” 

“A plane ride? To where?” my dad says utterly confused.

“To our house, here in New York.” 

“And why am I going to New York?” still confused.

“So you can see your daughter…” I say bringing up my left hand into view so he can see the very shiny (and very distracting to my concentration) ring. We'd gone out and chosen rings together; the errand.

“Allison, is that what I think it is?” he says, a small smile slowly spreading across his face as he receives confirmation from Kate that it is in fact an engagement ring on my finger. “Oh my god, Allison! I’m so happy for you!” 

It’s then that I notice the tears streaming down his face. “Dad? Are you ok?” I ask gently. I’ve only ever seen him cry 3 times in my life, this makes 4. 

“I’m so happy for you Allison. For you both.” he wipes away the tears and I look over to Kate who is smiling too. She takes my hand and gives it a supportive squeeze. “You know… I’ve always wanted another daughter, and Kate. Kate you’re like the second daughter I never had. You make her so happy and I can’t thank you enough.” 

“Dave, I’m honoured. She makes me happy too; like you wouldn't believe.” she turns her eyes mid sentence to look at me and gives me another kiss on the cheek once she's done. 

“Good, and if she doesn’t you let me know and I’ll sort her out!” he says giving Kate a wink. 

“I might take you up on that offer actually, you know how she gets when she’s annoyed!” 

"Well, she's your problem now!" 

————————————————————————

“Don’t forget that I wont be home until later. It’s parent’s evening and my last appointment is at 7, so I should be done by 7:15.” I remind Kate before I leave for work on a Tuesday morning.

“Ok, well I’ve got to go into work, it’s writing night tonight but I’m sure I can slip away and we can get dinner if you want?” she suggests, finishing her breakfast.

“That sounds lovely. I’ll text you before my last meeting and then I can come and meet you.” I say pulling on my coat, and slipping on my shoes. 

“It’s a date!” She gives me a kiss once I stand up straight “Love you, see you later! Have a good day.” 

“Love you too, don’t work too hard!” I reply, as I make my way out the door to my car. 

——————————

“Thank you for coming in Mrs Jenkins, as I said, Sam is a pleasure to teach. Have a good evening!” I say shaking Samantha’s mother’s hand goodbye. 

Finally- only one more parent to meet tonight! The day has gone surprisingly quick; teaching my grade 9 kids, before filling in for the history teacher who is off ill for the rest of the day.

I take the opportunity to send Kate a quick text as I wait.

6:57pm 15/11/19

To: Kate  
‘I’m just waiting for the last parent to arrive! I should be done by 7:10, so I should be out of here no later than 7:20. I’ll come and meet you at the studio?’ 

 

6:58 15/11/19

From: Kate  
‘Ok, can’t wait! It’s been a long day. Just want to give you a big cuddle! I was thinking we could go to that little Italian place near the studio?’

 

I look out of the classroom door and notice Leah and presumably her mother sat on the chairs in the ‘waiting area’. 

6:59 15/11/19

To: Kate  
‘Fine with me! Last parent’s arrived, see you in a bit! <3’ 

I put my phone back in my bag and stand from my desk “Leah? Hi, please come in. Mrs Rhodes I presume?” I say leading the duo into my classroom offering them a seat in the chairs in front of my desk.

“Hi, nice to meet you Miss Lewis. It’s Miss Rhodes actually.” I’m informed by Leah’s mother.  
“My apologies.” I smile at the two before continuing “Well, lets get started shall we?” I click onto my spreadsheet on my laptop before angling it so the two can see. “Let’s start with grades shall we? Leah has improved massively so far this year. Honestly, I’m pleased with her progress and I’m confident in her abilities.” I pause before getting some examples of her work to show her mother.

The rest of the meeting carries on; I explain that I’m happy with how Leah interacts in class, and express my gratitude for the behaviour she displayed on our recent school trip. 

“Overall she’s a model student. Do you have any questions for me, Leah?” She shakes her head in response. “Miss Rhodes? Any questions for me?” 

“How do you do it?” she says bluntly.

“Excuse me? I’m not sure I follow?” confusion is clear in my voice.

“How do you live with yourself?”

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to spell this out for me.” I say, just wanting her to get to the point.

“How do you teach kids, young and impressionable kids, when you’re committing a sin?” she says, with a hint disgust.

“And what sin would that be?” I have a feeling I know where this is going, but I just want to be sure.

“Being in a relationship with another woman. And even worse, flaunting it in front of my child and her peers.” She says, fully disgusted at the words she’s spitting out at me.

“Well, I’m sorry if that’s how you feel” she nods to emphasise that it is indeed how she feels “but I’m not flaunting anything.” 

“Well explain why your ‘girlfriend’ was with you when you were at the museum last week. I thought you were meant to be teaching my child, not off galavanting.” when she said the word ‘girlfriend’ she spat it out as if it physically hurt. 

“My girlfriend was there so that the trip actually went ahead, I needed another adult to accompany me. The teachers here were all to busy with their own classes, and with such short notice I didn't want to bother parents.” I explain calmly, trying not to let this woman get to me.

“Fine, but I don’t think you should be a teacher, especially with the way you choose to live your life. I don’t want someone like you to be around my child teaching her.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but hasn't me teaching your child improved her grades?” I say with the least amount of spite I can manage.

“That may be all well and good but it still doesn't take away from the fact that you are in a building full of young minds, and you are warping them.” 

“Mum, can we go home now please?” Leah asks in a timid voice, not wanting to upset her mother any further.

“Of course, I don’t want you around this woman any longer.” Miss Rhodes says wrapping an arm around her daughter’s shoulder. “And don’t for a second think I won’t do everything it takes to get you fired.” she spits at me before standing and leaving. Leah shoots me an apologetic look over her shoulder at which I smile weakly in return.

I sit in shock.

“Knock knock Miss A.” 

“Yoohoo! Anyone home?” 

“Oh, what? Sorry.” I snap out of my little daze “What are you doing here?!” 

“I’m taking you to dinner!” Kate says “Plus, I wanted to surprise you… Surprise!” she makes jazz hands at me and walks over to sit in one of the chairs in front of me. “Are you ok Al?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” I say, not conniving at all.

“Al?” she says sternly, but completely caring too.

And then I let the tears escape and I break down crying with me head buried in my hands atop my desk.


	76. "More Serious Than I Thought Then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some homophobic comments (it's just repeating what was said in the previous chapter, but it's always nice to have a little warning!).
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> It's my birthday on Monday and honestly, the greatest present would be people leaving comments on the story, and also leaving kudos (nearly at 100!).
> 
> Also, if anyone is up for it, I'd really love it if someone wrote a quick one shot (or a multi-chapter fic if they're up for it!) for me, you know, like a request?!

I let the tears fall for a moment before I snap and suddenly anger wells up inside me. 

I stand from my chair, reaching for the pot of pens and pencils on my desk and throw it as hard as I can into the space of desks and chairs. They fly everywhere, clattering to the floor all over the place.

I turn quickly on the spot and pull the posters off of the wall behind my desk, ripping them up in a rage. When I’ve got to all the ones I can reach, I calm down slightly. I look down at the floor taking in a deep breath, seeing all the torn up posters is exactly how I’m feeling right now. And once again the anger flares up.

So much so that I punch the wall in front of me. Hard. Letting out an angry groan as I do so.

And just like that all of the angry disappears and it’s replaced with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and even more so, the feeling of not being good enough.

My fist remains attached to the wall where it hit, my head now leaning on the other hand I’d brought up to the wall. I turn, the tears appearing once again and slide down so I’m sat with my back to the cold wall; it cools me down after my ‘temper tantrum’. 

“Allison?” A soft voice calls.

“What the hell was that?” still soft, but concerned.

“Baby, please? You’re scaring me.” 

“I’m sorry…” I manage to get out through my tears. I stretch out my hand gesturing for her to come closer, wincing and crying harder as I do so. Yep, definitely broke my hand. “I didn't mean to scare you. I, um, will you come her please?” I ask, feeling ashamed of my outburst that she witnessed.

“You’re not going to punch anymore walls are you?” She’s not joking; it’s a real concern and I hate that I’ve managed to cause that fear.

“I promise I won’t.” She takes a seat on the floor next to me, back against the wall too. 

“What caused… that?” she asks, unable to find a word to describe what she’d just seen.

“Um,” I cough, the frog in my throat from the tears stopping my explanation for a second. “It was just something a parent said to me. You might have seen her as she left actually.” 

“What the woman with Leah?” Kate asks, confused as to where this could be going.

“You got it. She had a few things to say about me, and the way I live my life.” I think that may clue her in as to where this is going now.

“Tell me.” Kate says simply.

“She asked how I could live with myself. How could I live with myself for teaching young and impressionable minds when I’m, and I quote, ‘committing a sin’. That I shouldn't be flaunting my relationship with a woman in front of kids. She said I shouldn't be teaching kids with the way I’m living my life because I’m warping their minds. And that she’s going to do everything it takes to get me fired.” I say in a monotone voice, not once taking my eyes off of the back wall of the classroom. 

“What a complete and utter bitch.” Kate says simply. I let out a snort of laughter, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the wall, before opening my eyes and finding a new spot on the ceiling to train my eyes on. 

“Who the hell does she think she is? Didn't care about what I had to say about her daughter’s grades or progress. I don’t understand how someone like Leah is related to someone like that.” I say not moving from my position. 

“She obviously thinks that her opinion is gospel and is the only way of thinking. People like that don’t care about other views, and will never be open to accepting other ideas. She’s right and everyone who has different views is wrong.” Kate replies, wrapping an arm around the top of my left arm, hugging it to her body. “Honestly, she wont be the only person like that in the world and that makes me incredibly sad.” She uses her free hand to take hold of my left hand, playing with the new ring that will remain there forever. “But god do I hope that Leah doesn't turn out to be gay because I dread to think what’ll happen.” 

I honestly don’t understand people sometimes. Sure, you’re entitled to your own opinions and views, but for the love of god be open to new things. You learn and become a better person for taking them in. It doesn’t have to change what you believe in, but it’ll give you the knowledge of what else is out there. 

Not everyone has the same mindset as you.

Everyone should be able to live their lives how they want to without other people (who it doesn’t concern) getting involved. As long as that person is happy and healthy, who cares who they want to spend their life with.

“Kate, she wants me fired. I can’t get fired! I love this job so much and I can’t, I won’t be able to handle it. She seems like a smart woman, she’ll think of a way to get me fired and there wont be anything I can do to stop it. Fuck.” I ramble, the tears streaming down my cheeks at my panicked state.

“Calm down. Just calm down ok?” I breath deeply, calming myself down enough to stop the tears and even out my breathing. “Good. Now, listen to me. You won’t get fired. I promise you, that you wont get fired because of who you happen to be in a relationship with, ok?” The look on my face must have been one of disbelief because she continues. “I promise you. I read your contract and the schools contract states that they wont fire anyone because of their race, gender, sexual orientation etc. so she can’t do shit. Trust me ok?” She consoles me. 

“I really hope she doesn't do anything; I think I’m going to have to speak to Principle Richardson tomorrow, just so she knows. And then if something does come of this, she wont be surprised.” I say, leaning my head on Kate’s shoulder. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes. 

“You read my contract?” I ask, confused as to why she would do that.

“Yeah, I was bored and I’d done everything I needed to do so I read it. Good job I did, huh!?” she places a kiss to the top of my head before letting go of my left hand and taking the other in hers very gently. “I think you’ve broken it, hulk.” she slips the name in at the end with a slight laugh.

I groan in response, the thought of having to go to the hospital and waiting for hours on end to see a doctor making me feel anxious and bored all at once. “Can’t we just get dinner like we planned and I’ll go get it looked at tomorrow?” I suggest with a puppy dog face.

“How about we get pizza and take it back to the studio, relax a bit there and you can see everyone again. They’ll cheer you up!” She gives me a questioning glance “Plus, I can keep my eye on you.” She gives me a sweet kiss before pulling away to get my answer.

“That actually sounds really nice.” I stand up (carefully) and move to pick up all of the ripped up posters and spilt pot contents from the floor. Kate helps, noticing that it’s a difficult task to complete with one working hand. She also collects my belongings for me, before we leave my classroom and make our way to the principle’s office. 

“Excuse me, Principle Richardson? Do you have a moment?” I ask after knocking on the door.

“Of course Allison! Come in, come in. What can I do for you?” She says, looking to Kate in confusion.

“This is Kate, my girlfriend. She came to pick me up.” I make the introductions and they shake hands “Anyway, um, well there was an incident tonight with one of the parents I met with.” I start, trying to find the best way to explain what went on. “A parent has found out about my personal life, and doesn't approve of the way I live my life. Because of this she said she’d do everything she could to get me fired from this job.” I explain, the tears threatening to spill once again at the memory of the venom in the woman’s voice. 

“Here.” I’m offered a tissue, which I gladly take. “Now, obviously this is a serious matter. I will not have my teacher’s threatened like that. May I ask what it was she was referring to about your personal life?” She asks, kindly.

“She doesn't approve of the fact that I’m in a relationship with a woman.” I say motioning slightly to Kate at my side.

“More serious than I thought then… Don’t worry Allison, you won't be fired for that; it’s not a fireable offence. I speak from personal experience on that one.” She pauses before expanding “Someone on the school board found out about my private life and didn't agree with it. He tried to get me fired for it, but I was protected because falling in love with another human being isn't a reason to be fired!” She explains, making me feel more at ease. “We, here at this school, won’t tolerate those kinds of threats, I don’t care that it came from a parent. Trust me when I say we will do everything in our power to keep you teaching at this school. I don’t take too kindly to people who threaten my teacher’s and I especially don’t like that she’s targeted you over a tiny fact that you date women. I can’t imagine what she’d think or say to me if she found out that I’ve been happily married to my wife for the past 8 years!” She reassures me.

“Thank you Mary. Honestly, I had no idea you’d had a similar experience. I just wanted to tell you incase something did happen, I didn't want you to be surprised by some angry woman demanding you fire me.” 

“You’re job is safe Allison.” She smiles at me. “Now, you look terrible. Go home and relax.” 

“About that, I won’t be in until lunch tomorrow. I kinda broke my hand.” I explain lamely.

“You didn't punch the parent did you?!” She asks taking in my bruising hand.

“God no! I wish, but no. I punched the wall when she left. Don’t worry, no damage done. Well, to the wall at least.” 

“Find, go and get that looked at. But make sure you’re well enough, I can't lose my best teacher now can I?” She shoos us out of her office. “Look after this one Kate, you’re lucky to have her.” 

“I will, she’ll be back better than ever tomorrow afternoon!” Kate waves as we finally make our way down the corridor.

“Didn’t I tell you not to worry? I told you it’d be fine.” Kate says wrapping an arm around my shoulder, the other hand holding my bag. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re all knowing!” I joke. “I’m sorry about earlier… I didn't mean to scare you. It all just got too much and I had to get the emotion out of my body and crying just wasn't cutting it.” I say seriously looking into her eyes.

“It’s ok. I know it was a heat of the moment thing. I’ve never seen you that angry before. It was kinda hot… until you, you know, broke your hand.” 

I laugh and we continue to the car park, my hand throbbing in pain, and under the periodically placed lights, I can see the bruising developing even more.

“Can we get pizza and potato wedges please?” I say, just wanting to relax with Kate and her friends at SNL. 

“Of course, but I’m driving!”


	77. 'Hulk Smash'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the lovely birthday messages! It's been a lovely day; I'm another year older and this will be the year I get my act together- Uni, health and general happiness! 
> 
> I've taken all comments on board regarding the story; there will be some Kate stuff coming up soon, not sure how soon, but it'll happen! This chapter was just a continuation and sort of wrap up on this storyline; it will be mentioned again I'm sure, but for now the bulk of it is over. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos; forever grateful to those who like this story; I write it for you! <3 <3

“Come on, time to go to one of the happiest places on earth.” Kate says holding the pizza in one hand and hugging me close with the other as we walk through the corridors.

“We’re going to Disney?!” I say jokingly.

“No you pretty princess you, my office!” 

We were at the SNL studios with our pizza; we’d bought enough for ourselves and a small army (also known as Aidy, Chris and Sarah, and whoever else happened to stop by). 

“Honestly, after tonight I just need to spend time with the funniest person I know.” I say with a sigh, thoughts still running over in my mind of what could come of the events of tonight.

“Aww, I’m the funniest person you know?!” Kate says, a big smile on her face.

“No, I was talking about Aidy.” I reply, giving her a poke in the side.

“Rude.”Kate says as we reach her office, pushing the door open and announcing her return. “I’ve brought a guest!” I follow in behind her and greet the three friends; happy to see them again. 

“We brought pizza and other food too, so help yourself guys!” I say as Kate puts the boxes down on a desk in the free space she can find.

“Thanks guys! Al, you’ve come on a good night, we’ve got some crazy ideas and we need someone to run them by.” Aidy says, patting me on the back.

“I’d be happy to help!”

——————————————————

We laughed a lot whilst we ate; I nearly choked on my food after laughing too much at an idea for a ‘Mrs Rafferty’ sketch. God they're good at their jobs. 

We’d also managed to get on to the topic of why I looked miserable in the quiet pauses. That and the fact that my hand was turning all shades of the rainbow; I couldn't dismiss it as nothing, so we ended up talking about what the parent had said to me, and then my little outburst which resulted in me punching a wall. 

I was kind of glad to share what happened tonight with Aidy, Chris and Sarah; they were all as supportive as Kate and they all had a few choice words for the offending woman too. 

The ‘fantastic four’ as I’ve taken to calling them, settled down to write out a few of the ideas they’d had so I took the opportunity to very carefully mark some work. If my hand is broken (which Im 95% sure it is) I wont be able to mark anything neatly for the next few weeks, so I may as well suffer through the pain now to get it done.

I get comfortable in my position on the sofa, using the armrest as my desk. Thankfully it’s only a couple of of essays that need marking (the majority of it was done earlier in the day), so it didn't take too long, and it only required a couple of sentences at the end from me.

“You ok?” Kate asks, taking note of me slowly stretching my bad hand. 

“Yeah, how’s it going?” I ask in return.  
“Good, got most of the ideas written out.” She puts down her laptop on her desk and uses her chair to slide over to me. “You look shattered babe.” I smile slightly at her use of the word ‘shattered’, definitely something she's picked up from me! “You can take a nap on the sofa if you want?” she offers. 

“That actually sounds really nice.” I say already putting away my work and shifting to lay down. 

“Wow, wait. Let me get in on this!” She says before jumping up quickly to grab her laptop again. She motions for me to sit up again, taking a seat next to me and then pulls me down by my shoulder so my head is resting in her lap, laptop on the armrest. “You good?”

“Great.” 

————————————

“So Miss Lewis, as you can see here… it’s definitely broken. It won’t require any surgery, which is good, we’ll just put a cast on it and then you’ll be good to go.” The doctor explains the next day. 

“Thanks doctor. How long will I have to have the cast on?” I ask, praying it wont be for long.

“Between 6 to 8 weeks should do it.” he says plainly before leaving the room only to return minutes later with a nurse. He explains that she will put the cast on for me and bids me farewell.

“Miss Lewis?” The nurse asks.

“Yes?”

“So what do you do for a living?” she asks as she sets up the supplies on a tray.

“Oh, I’m a teacher. Science teacher actually.” I say, nervous that what’s about to happen will be painful. 

“That’s nice, what grade do you teach?” She keeps up the conversation, but my nerves seem to be getting the better of me, making me feel quite ill. She sits down on a stool in front of me and takes my injured hand in hers.

“9th. They’re really great kids.” 

She’s rubbing my hand gently and it’s making me feel anxious. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, how did this happen?” 

“Not at all. I, well I punched a wall last night.” I admit as she starts the process of casting my hand.

“Really, and why would you do that?!” she asks with a giggle as if I’d just made a hilarious comment.

“Because I was angry.” I say simply, and I notice her face. “Someone said something to me and I just lost it.” I say anticipating her next question.

“Well, what did they say to make you punch a wall?! You’re too pretty to be that angry!” 

She’s flirting with me and it’s making me very uncomfortable.

“Well, it was parent’s evening last night and one parent decided to voice her opinions on the way I live my life and then proceeded to threaten to have me fired because of it.” I say, bitterness in my voice. 

“Well, you can’t please everyone can you?” 

“No, you can’t. It was lucky she wasn't there to see me lose my temper or she’d definitely have a reason to have me fired.” 

“Why does she want you fired, if I can ask you that?” She says, looking up at me through her eyelashes. She must think she’s being cute, but it’s making me feel so awkward.

“Because she doesn't approve of who I date.” I say simply, not wanting to give her even more of a reason to flirt with me.

“None of her business who you date is it?!” She says like it’s obvious, which it is. She’s wrapping a green bandage over the top of the white plaster cast. ‘It’s the only colour they have left’ apparently; Kate’ll have a field day with this.

“None at all, but she still felt the need to tell me I’m in the wrong!” I say, the bitterness returning. I sit and swing my legs slightly, wanting this to be over now. I just want to get to work.

10 minutes and a lot more flirting on her part (and lots of attempts at letting her down gently on my part) we were finished.

“There. All done. Come back in 6 weeks and we’ll get it cut off. I’ll give you some information on how to go about daily activities, such as showering, in a sec. For the first week or so, it will be really uncomfortable and painful, so I’ll give you some meds to take for when it gets too much. Make sure the first time you take them, you’re with someone. Just in case they don't agree with you.” She’s bustling around the room, gathering leaflets and a pad for the prescription. 

“Great, thank you.” I say, jumping in before she continues.

“Do you have anyone that can keep an eye on you for when you first take these?” she asks as she hands me the prescription.

“Yeah, I do. My fiancé will make sure I’m ok.” I say, smiling at the use of the word. It’s the first time I’ve said it to anyone since we’d gotten engaged. “I’m pretty sure she’s happy I didn't punch the wall with my other hand!” I say, admiring the ring on my left hand. 

“Good, well. That’s everything then.” Her chipper tone has dropped and I’m pretty sure I see her sneaking a small strip of paper into her pocket. 

“Thanks again!”

———————————————

I sit on the sofa at home that evening in my pyjamas, watching tv waiting for Kate to come home. I’m almost asleep but I hear the front door open and close, keys jingling and then the thump of shoes and a bag on the floor.

“Hey, hulk.” 

“Hey twinkle toes.” 

We have an unspoken agreement (that only I know about!); as long as she calls me ‘hulk’, I will be calling her ‘twinkle toes’. We don't like the nicknames, but I’ll stop when she does!

“How are you?” She says taking a seat next to me and wrapping both arms around me.

“Ok, feeling better already.” I curl up and bury my head in her neck, finally relaxing.

“Good. So, you definitely broke your hand then?” she says, taking my right hand into hers gently.

“Yep, I broke two knuckles, and I also managed to break a bone in my wrist. Not sure how I managed that from punching a wall, but there we go.” I explain, my thoughts going back to my morning in the hospital. 

“Aww, my poor baby.” she gives me a kiss on the top of my head, her hand stroking through my hair.

“But it’s ok because all the kids saw my cast and decided to sign it!” I say showing off the writing and drawings that now cover my cast.

We spend the next few minutes looking at what was on there, and thankfully nothing rude was on my wrist for the next 6 weeks! Kate stands quickly, exiting the room only to return seconds later with a sharpie in her hand. She holds out her hand and I place my broken one in hers. She sits and brings her knees to her chest, placing my arm on top so she can write/draw. 

She won't let me see what masterpiece she’s creating no matter how hard I try to sneak a peek.

“And…..Done!” She says proudly, capping the sharpie. She gives me an encouraging look with a nod of her head, gesturing for me to take a look.

And in black ink on my green cast is a drawing of the hulk with ‘Hulk Smash’ written underneath it. 

—————————————

“So, did the doctor say anything else?” Kate asks after we eat dinner.

“No, he left and the nurse did this.” I say lifting my arm. 

“”So no instructions for you to follow? Did they give you any medicine?” she prompts.

“Oh yeah, she gave me some painkillers. The first time I take one I have to be around someone, just in case something happens.” I explain.

“That’s reassuring. Did it hurt when the nurse was doing it?” 

“Full of questions aren’t we!” I say with a laugh. She shrugs in response “Kinda, she kept me talking to keep my mind off of it I guess. Didn't really help though.” I take a sip of my water before continuing. “She made me feel really awkward, so I was trying to focus on the pain!” 

“Why did you feel awkward? I know you don’t like hospitals, but I didn't think it made you feel like that.” Kate asks confused.

“No thats not it. She was, well… she was flirting with me.” 

“She was what?!” Kate asks, almost doing a spit take.

“Yeah, flirting shamelessly. It was horrible! I kept turning down any kind of flirting she attempted. I felt so bad, and in the end I just said it was lucky and that my fiancé will be happy I didn't punch the wall with my other hand!” I say with an embarrassed laugh, holding up my left hand motioning to the ring.

“Smart cookie, let her down easy and then drop it on her like that when she didn't get the hint!” She leans across the table and gives me a quick peck. “And you bet your ass I’m happy it wasn't the other hand!”


	78. 'Well, I Guess That's The End Of That Then.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognise that this chapter is probably all over the place, but it's really the only way I could get time skips in (whilst keeping you filled in on what'd happened during those jumps) and then progress with the two story lines I'm eager to get off the ground.
> 
> Hopefully it's not too terrible and is still readable! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Much love and appreciation, from me to you <3

Months had now passed since the parent’s evening debacle. Nothing ever came of Miss Rhodes’ threats thanks to the protection I had from the school. Thank god.

Thanksgiving (quickly becoming my favourite time of year) passed without a hitch; my cousin Alice and her husband come to stay for a week, my dad visited too as well as Kate’s family. 

My birthday, Christmas, New Year and Kate’s birthday all flew by too. Loads of parties to attend during the very short time frame too. 

My broken knuckles and wrist had healed up nicely; the horrid green cast removed as promised 6 weeks later and I also managed to avoid another meeting with the flirty nurse.Thank god.

The same day my cast came off, we met again with the doctor regarding our future plans of having a family. It’s something Kate and I never really stopped discussing and I’d even dropped the bombshell that I want to carry the baby instead of finding a surrogate. I told her that before christmas and we started looking into sperm donors. We found a candidate after looking through many many files; tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, no genetic markers for illnesses and he had no problems regarding his health at the time of joining. We agreed once again, with the doctor this time, that we would start the process after New Year.

————————————————

So here we were, March of 2020. I was sat at home of a Tuesday night marking work, eating a meal for one. Kate was at work, and I fully expected not to see her until tomorrow (it’s writing night at SNL and she usually makes it well into early morning Wednesday before she thinks about getting home). 

My day had consisted of teaching and grading as well as another doctors appointment for the ‘family building process’, as I had taken to calling it. A couple of weeks ago we had gone ahead and started the process of IUI on the optimal day, it didn't take more than 10 minutes which I was very thankful for. But since then I’ve been extra careful regarding all things in my life (activity, food, sleep etc.) to give my body the best chance possible of getting pregnant and being healthy. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door, I put down my plate on the coffee table and stand, moving to see the door. 

“Hey, you’re home early?” I say upon seeing Kate (I mean, who else could it have been?!) dropping her bag to the floor and removing her jacket. 

I don’t get a response, just a quick movement of blonde hair moving towards me and wrapping me up in a tight but gentle hug. Her arms are pulling at the front of my cardigan, trapping her arms in between us with her head buried in my neck, forcing my arms to go around her. 

“You ok?” I ask concerned by the silent treatment. I don’t get a response once again. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask quietly, worry taking over me.

“Nothing… I just missed you.” She says, not convincing me at all. 

“I missed you too.” I rub her back and hope/know that she’ll tell me when she’s ready. “Do you want some dinner or have you already had something?” 

“I’m fine; had something at work. I’m going to go take a shower.” She’s speaking in short rushed sentences as if she’s trying to avoid me. Before I can say anything else, Kate disappears up stairs, practically running.   
——————————

“How do you feel?” 

“The same as usual. Nothing feels different.” I say, somewhat upset.

“Don’t let that get you down.” Kate places a kiss to my head, her hand still rubbing at my flat-ish stomach (I’m a human being who loves food and not a model, my stomach isn't flat!) as we lay in bed. She seems to be more talkative than earlier this evening, but I can tell there is still something bothering her. At least she isn't ignoring/avoiding me. 

“How do you feel?” I ask in return.

“I feel excited. Kids scare me, but ours won’t. Let me tell you now, we’re going to be the best parents a kid could ask for!” This is the most emotion I’ve heard in her voice all night. 

“Good, I’m excited too. I know it might not work first time and I’m prepared for that. But when it does, it’ll be so exciting! Our own little tiny human!” I say just as happily. “Um, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you can, you know you can ask me anything?” She says leaning up on to an elbow to look down at me. 

“Well, why did you come home early? I know you said you missed me and I missed you too, but that usually isn't enough to pull you away from your work. If it did, neither of us would have jobs!” I ask, praying she doesn't go quiet again. I continue “You just seemed really upset about something when you came in, and you were so quiet. I’m worried.” 

“You have nothing to worry about.” her eyes flicker to beside me “Well, would you look at the time? Time to get some sleep.” she leans forward and presses a kiss to my lips before laying back down and turing away from me. 

Well, I guess that’s the end of that then.

————————————

The next couple of days continued with the same hot and cold behaviour from Kate. One minute we’d be laughing and having fun and the next she’d be closing off and rushing out of the room. 

If I wasn't worried before, I definitely was now. Which is why on Saturday morning I woke for the second time, now alone, feeling terrible. So terrible that had I not rushed to the bathroom, I’d have thrown up all over the cream carpet of our bedroom. 

The cold surface of the tiled floor did a wonderful job of making me feel a little better after emptying my guts into the toilet bowl. 

“Hey babycakes, you doing ok down there?” asks Kate with a laugh as she makes her way from her office into the bathroom. 

I just hum in response, my throat feeling too rough to form words at this second. 

“Can I ask why you’re on the floor?” 

I clear my throat before answering “I threw up. Cold is good.” fearing I may throw up once again, I keep it short and sweet.

“Aww, are you ok?” Kate takes a seat on the floor next to me and rubs my back “Do you think it’s something you ate?” 

“Fine, I don’t think so. We ate the same things yesterday. It’s probably just me worrying too much.”

“What’s got you so worked up, huh?” she asks kindly as I sit up slowly and lean back against the bath. 

“Just this whole baby thing; I want this to work so badly! I’m just overthinking it, you know. What if it doesn't work? Is it something I did? Is there something seriously, medically wrong with me? Is it something I can’t control and if it is that, is it something I should worry about?” I laugh at my own words. “I’m worried about the things I might not have to ever think about!” I rub my face and groan at my own overly anxious mind. “I’m worried about you too.” I admit.

“Me? Why?” 

“I always worry about you, I love you. But especially the past couple of days; you’ve not been yourself and I know you know that. But I’m not going to push it, I know you’ll tell me why when you’re ready.” I say, bringing my arm to rest over her shoulders. 

She doesn't have a response, she just leans into me and brings one hand to join mine that’s hanging over her shoulder, the other comes to rest on my stomach. We sit like this in silence for a few minutes before she breaks it.

“Maybe you should go to the doctor?” 

“Why? To have them tell me I’m being silly for overthinking things so much. No thank you, I’m perfectly aware of how stupid I sound. It’s my own fault; I’ve worried myself so much I’ve made myself ill. It’s nothing new.” I say somewhat dismissively.

“No, but that isn't a terrible idea. I was going to say go to the doctor to see if there was anything else that could have made you ill.” She says, directing her eyes to my stomach. “And anyway, you shouldn't be worried about that stuff, you had a check up before to make sure there wasn't anything wrong.” she says reassuringly.

“Fine, I’ll think about it if I don’t feel better by tomorrow.” I lean into her and rest my head on her shoulder. “Don’t you need to get going?” I ask, thinking we’ve been sat here for a while and she needs to get to SNL to get last minute things done for tonight.

“Yeah, afraid so.” she stands before leaning down and places a kiss on my head “See you later, ok. Phone me if you get worse. Love you.” 

“I will. Love you too.”

——————————————————

I remain on the bathroom floor for another 10 minutes, just in case. 

It’s still early in the day, so I phone the doctor and get an appointment, thankfully they have a last minute cancellation for lunch time which I gladly take, happy to get the visit over as soon as possible. 

I have an inkling that me throwing up this morning wasn't just due to my worried nature, but perhaps there is a tiny human inside of me?! I just hope that this doctor’s visit will either confirm or deny it.

———————

“Ok, Allison. I’m aware of the treatments you’ve recently had, and I’m happy to confirm the news for you. You’re pregnant.” 

———————

 

Kate’s POV

I know I’ve been acting weird the past few days. Well, weirder than usual. 

But if I tell Allison what’s happened, she’ll be so upset and angry and that’s not something she needs right now. 

I’ll have to tell her eventually; I know she’ll support me though, no matter what happens.

But I just don’t want to crush her like that. Because that’s what it’ll do. 

I reach the SNL studios; a place that has been my home for the past 8 years, but recently it hasn't felt the same.


	79. "Very Original"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you beautiful lot! <3
> 
> Between 20-25 chapters left of the story (but saying that, I could decide to write this story forever, which doesn't seem unreasonable!) so we're going to be going on a bit of a roller coaster, emotions wise. So hold on to your hats for that. Hopefully I don't butcher it, and it's going to add to the story, rather than just be some random craziness that doesn't seem realistic at all. Hopefully it'll be something you (somewhat) enjoy reading

Allison’s POV

My world seemed to stop, you know like in the movies when a character finds out some really terrible news? And everything carries on in a weird dreamy haze, almost in slow motion? 

Well, that’s what happened to me, but instead of terrible news it was some of the best news I’ve ever received. 

I’m going to be a mum.

I’m going to have my own little family.

And I can’t wait.

——————————————

I didn't tell Kate I was going to the doctor today, I didn't want to add to the pressure that she’s currently facing having to do a live show. 

“You feeling any better?” Kate asks me, from the makeup chair. She’s getting ready for the cold open and I’m keeping her company before I take my seat for the show.

“Yeah, just relaxed and caught up on some work. I think it’s just some weird bug, teenagers are disgusting!” 

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better, maybe we can do something tomorrow? Go to the park maybe?” she suggests as she helps place the wig on her head.

“That sounds lovely actually, have a picnic and just enjoy the sunshine.” I agree, smiling at her in her Hillary wig 

“Good, Can’t-” she pauses, the smile falling from her face slowly as she meets an assistants eyes in the mirror as he walks past us. 

“Can’t what?”

“Huh? Sorry, can’t wait!” 

“5 MINUTES TILL WE’RE LIVE!” fills the air, more people rush around and I wish Kate luck for the show (which she doesn't need) and make my way to my seat.

As I sit in my chair waiting for the show to begin, I can’t help but think about Kate’s reaction to the assistant.

——————————————

The show went off without any problems; great host, music and sketches. 

Now, as Kate was getting ready for our lazy day at the park, I was getting out picnic ready. I’d made sandwiches, packed some crisps and fruit as well as drinks. I’d decided to tell her about the baby news today, and I knew it’d have to be done in a creative way, rather than just blurting it out. 

So, with all the creativity my brain could muster up and the spare time, I’d decided to decorate the edges of the paper plates we’d be using for our food.   
On the outer edge of my plate I decided to write ‘Allison Miss A Hulk Mummy Al’ with little hearts between them. Hopefully she’d get a kick out of the ‘Hulk’ mention; a name she still so kindly calls me all these months later. On her plate I choose a favourite character she does on the show (a difficult choice because there are so many) ‘Kate Miss K Mrs Rafferty Mommy Twinkle Toes’. I pack them with the rest of the food, with the hopes of her taking them out and noticing what’s written on them when it’s time to eat. 

 

“What are you up to?” Kate asks me as she places her hands on each of my shoulders. 

“Nothing, just waiting for you. I was going to test all my pens worked.” I make up the lame excuse as to why I had all of my colourful pens spilled out over the table. 

“Well, I’m ready when you are.” 

“You look lovely today, pretty lady.” I compliment. Well, it’s not just today, it’s everyday. 

“Why thank you. You look lovely too.” I don’t, but I’ll take the compliment anyway.

———————————

We’re walking through the park not too far from our house; the sun is beating down on us as we walk hand in hand. We watch as the families play in the park; most of them having the same plan as us to have a picnic. 

“I think this is a good spot. I don’t think I can sit in the sun babe, I’ll melt.” Kate says pointing to a free spot under a large tree. Shade!

“Ditto.” I say simply, walking over to the spot. Suddenly, my stomach twists with nerves. We lay out our blanket and take a seat; Kate leaning against the tree, me in front with my legs out straight facing her. She gets the drinks out of the basket first, and then the plates. She goes to hand them to me, but notices there’s writing on them and brings them back to look.

“Aww, so that’s what you were doing earlier?!” she asks, a smile on her face. I assume she’s reading the little note I’d written in the middle of the plate, and hasn't noticed the edges yet.

“Yep. Caught me red handed!” 

“So sweet. I love you too.” she leans forward and places a quick kiss to my lips before sitting back again. She hands me my plate and gets to work on getting the food out of the basket. I’m not going to say anything, I want to see how long it takes for her to notice.

“Here you go.” 

“Thank you. I thought I might have packed way too much, but by the looks of it, you’re hungry!” I say taking in the amount of food she’d put on her plate.

“What?! I didn't have breakfast, leave me alone!” She says jokingly offended. She takes a sip of her drink before pulling her plate onto her lap. With the amount of food, I doubt she can see there’s other things written on her plate. Great; a waiting game.

We eat at a somewhat slow pace; no rush, just enjoying the sun and views in the park. I’m almost finished with my plate when I hear a gasp. I look up to see Kate; mouth gaping and eyes wide.

“What? What’s wrong?” I ask, concerned that something is seriously wrong.

“You tell me?!” she says holding up her empty plate, pointing to a certain word on its edge.

“Surprise?!” I say, lifting my arms up and shrugging my shoulders. 

“Are you serious?!” She sits up on her knees and moves closer to me. “Are you telling me you’re pregnant?!” She holding my arm and tugging at it, like a child who’s trying to get attention. 

“Yep. We’re going to be mums.” 

“Ahh!!” She leaps forward and wraps her arms around me. I manage not the spill the contents of my plate as we fall backwards and put it safely on the ground. 

“So, you’re excited then?!” I ask laughing.

“Excited? I’m ecstatic Al.” She kisses me quick and hard before pulling away, grinning like a mad man. “Oh my god Allison. We’re going to be parents!” and she hugs me tightly again.

“I know. I found out yesterday and I wanted to tell you so bad, but I knew you’d be stressed about the show, so I thought I’d wait.” 

“I’m so happy.” 

“Then why are you crying?” I ask, feeling the warm tears drip on to my neck.

“Because I’m so happy.” she says simply, manoeuvring an arm to rest on my stomach. 

“I’m happy too, and I’m even happier that you’re happy. But I do have a question.” I say rubbing her back with one hand. She looks up and I wipe her tears with the other hand. “Did you like your plate?!” 

“Very original. Loved it! Ohh…what did you have on yours?!” She sits up and looks at my plate. I see her eyes scan over it, smiling before letting out a laugh.

“Hulk! Ha! I knew you loved it!” 

 

————————————————

Kate’s POV

So, in 8 short months there will be a new human being in this world that will rely on me to look after them and provide for them. And don’t misunderstand, I’m excited, but those tears weren't just happy tears. 

They were tears of fear.


	80. 'Kally'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update the past couple of days- work has been horrible. I did a 9 hour shift yesterday and I was there until 9 on Friday night, and I just felt drained. But I'm back with another chapter tonight, hopefully you like it. 
> 
> Just wanted to flesh out this storyline a bit more by sharing it with other people within the story! And the parts at the end in Kate's POV are going to be building up to a bigger storyline in the not so distant future. I'll warn you now, it's nothing glamourous. 
> 
> But on a better and happier note; SNL this weekend though! So happy Chance The Rapper was there (love his 'Coloring Book' album, especially 'Finish Line'). Also fell even more in love with Mrs Rafferty, Mrs Colleen Rafferty. Ah, what a woman. Also really loving Kate as Kellyanne; there's something about that shade of blonde on Kate that really gets to me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos as usual; you're all wonderful human beings that deserve all good things! <3 :)

April 23rd 2020 will forever be a day I look back on with pure happiness. 

It was the day we’d get to see our baby for the first time, albeit on a tiny screen, but still. I’ll take what I can get. At just 8 weeks along, we were hoping to be able to hear and see all the positive signs of a little life growing inside of my tummy. 

Kate was at a SNL table read and said she’d meet me at my 4pm appointment. Which is where I’m sat now. In a little waiting room with cream walls, a blue linoleum floor and uncomfortable seats (poor planning on their part; pregnant people want comfort, not rock solid seats). I’m the only person waiting, the receptionist is busy on her computer and I’m a nervous wreck.

I hate hospitals, no matter the context. 

“Hey babycakes.” 

My leg stops its nervous bouncing as soon as I hear her voice and my head shoots up to see her. 

“Hey.” I breathe, the majority of nerves leaving my body. She takes off her grey coat, puts it over the arm of the chair and takes a seat next to me, finishing the routine with a kiss. “Good day?” 

“Yeah, we’ve got the sketches sorted and we’ve got our schedules for the next couple of days. How are you feeling?” she asks, taking hold of my hand that is rested on my knee.

“Good. I’m feeling ok today. Well… up until I had to come here. I’m kinda scared.” I admit shyly. 

“Why are you scared?” her thumb starts rubbing over my knuckles in a calming manner.

“What if something’s wrong? I don’t want to get my hopes up too much just for them to be crushed…” 

“Don’t think like that Al. Everything will be fine, I won’t let anything happen to you.” She lets go of my hand and wraps her arm around my shoulder pulling me as close as the arm rest will allow, placing a kiss to my head too as I rest on her shoulder. 

“I can’t help it. And as amazing and as skilled as you are, I don’t think this is something you can control completely. But thank you.” I take hold of her hand that is hanging over my shoulder and entwine our fingers. 

“You’re welcome. But I will do my best, you know.” 

“I know, and what more could I want?!” 

“Alison Lewis?” I hear a female voice call. 

The nerves flood back into my system and I stand quickly, Kate following quickly behind as I make my way to the room.

“It’s going to be fine Al.” I hear behind me, following by a quick pat to my butt. 

———————————————

“Oh my god, look at the little bean. So tiny.” I say as we sit in my car after my appointment, looking at the printouts of the scan.

“I feel like I should say it looks like one of us, but I’d be lying!” Kate says as she takes the photos from me.

“I know. I’ve never understood why people say that when a baby is born. It looks like a tiny wrinkly human, it doesn't look like anyone yet.” I say in agreement, but the comment is lost as Kate stares at the photos. 

She’s completely in love.

I’m carrying apart of us (yes, us. A couple of years ago the ‘3 parent child’ process made its way to hospitals/fertility clinics, and we jumped on the bandwagon. It only felt right, and more special that way). And it makes me incredibly proud to see her look at the pictures that way because I know it will be the mirrored when our baby is born. 

She catches me staring at her. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Just admiring you. Do you need to get back to work?” I say simply before leaning over in my seat to give her a kiss.

“Afraid so. Will you come up with me? I want to show the girls these pictures and I’m sure they’ll want to see you too!” 

“Of course I will. Do they know yet?” I ask, getting the car started and my seatbelt on.

“I haven’t said anything to them yet, I wanted to wait until after today just in case.” 

“Makes sense. Can we tell them in a really creative way though?” 

“Would I have it any other way?!” She asks with a smirk, ideas presumably already flooding her mind.

————————————

We make it to the studios and park, going over our plan one last time before making our way into the building and to the right floor. Once the elevator is at our floor, the plan is set in motion. 

We walk to her office with a reasonable space between us (we would have walked separately but I don’t remember the way to her office without getting lost) and she walks in first, swinging the door open and sitting down in her chair with a huff. I follow shortly after, and stand just inside the door way to see Aidy, Chirs, Sarah and Leslie sat watching us with curious glances.

“Uh, hey guys? Everything ok?” Leslie asks, cautious to say anything incase it set us off.

“Yep, everything’s fine Leslie, wouldn't you agree Kate?” I say, putting spite in my tone. A hard look of annoyance and anger on my face. 

“Yep. Peachy.” 

“Ok I don’t believe that for a second. Spit it out.” Aidy says.

“It’s just that some people have issues with trust.” I say, giving a pointed look to Kate. 

Nobody knows what to say to that, so I break the silence. “Do you want to share our news with the group?”   
“No, you go ahead. Don’t want to be the bearer of the news.” Kate says matching my tone of spite. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re breaking up.” Chris says, looking between Kate and I.

“Someone thought it was a good idea to look through my phone without my permission.” I say, once again with a pointed look at Kate. With everyone’s gaze on me, she shoots me a wink and cheeky grin. “Yep, looked through my pictures and texts. Want to see the most incriminating thing she found?” I say, already getting my phone out and clicking onto my photo album. I can see 3 people nodding in my peripheral vision, I select the picture and look up to my ‘audience’.

“Come on girl. I hope you haven't done anything stupid.” Leslie says to me. I’m slightly offended that she’d think that, but I try and move past it. 

“No, of course not. You know I’m not like that.” As she’s nearest to me, I show Leslie the photo I’d selected first.

She smiles, lets out some weird screeching noise and gets up and hits Kate on the arm before pulling her into a big bear hug. 

“What? What is it?!” the other three rush over to me to see what caused Leslie’s reaction.

I’d taken a picture on my phone of the scan pictures we have. 

“AHH!”

“I don’t understand!”

“Oh my god!” 

“In a few months I’ll beat you up for scaring me like that!” Leslie says to me once she puts Kate down.

“Sorry!” I say with a laugh.

“Someone please explain to me what’s going on here.” Aidy says, confused by the reactions in the room.

“Well, Aidy Bryant how do you feel about being an aunt?” Kate asks as she comes over to me and wraps her arms around me, making sure they rest on my unchanged stomach. The penny drops and Aidy nods so quickly I’m sure she’s got whiplash, before wrapping us both in a hug.

“Congratulations you guys. But if you ever scare me like that again, I won’t be your friend anymore.” Chris says as he joins the hug. 

“Agreed. I seriously thought this was the end of ‘Kally’. Never do that again.” Sarah says. I look at her confused.

“You gave us a ‘ship’ name?!” I ask laughing.

“Yeah, it was that or ‘Ate’. This just seemed like the better option.” She confirms.

“Well, I for one approve of the name.” Kate says to the others, arms still wrapped around me. “Can we find everyone else now and tell them?” 

“Of course!”

————————————

Kate’s POV

We were in the middle of telling Vanessa, Cecily and Bobby about the brilliant news when I saw him. 

My arms instantly (and instinctively) tightened around Allison. 

He wasn't doing anything spectacular to catch my attention, just walking down the long corridor, but with a presence like that how could I miss him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you think is going on. What do you think these little bits from Kate's POV are pointing towards?


	81. "Dammit Colleen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you can't already tell, I'm trying to build up some tension by not revealing what's going on in the story. All will be revealed soon- definitely before Christmas! 
> 
> Thanks for reading you beautiful people; please leave comments (they make me silly happy) and kudos!

“Will you come see the show this weekend, there’s a really great sketch that I’m sure you will appreciate this week!?” Kate asks me on Thursday morning a week later.

“Sure will. Please tell me it’s a Mrs Rafferty sketch, I’m begging you to do another one!!” I say, cheering up immediately at the thought of the crazy character.

“You’ll just have to come and see!” 

The past couple of days I’ve felt miserable; feeling sick most of the day and sleeping to make it stop, only to not sleep during the night because I’ve napped during the day (yes, I’ve napped at school when I don’t have a class to teach. Not professional at all). 

“It better be Kate, or I’ll cry!” I threaten with a laugh. 

My hormones have started to turn against me; one minute I’m happy as Larry and then the next I’m angry and crying for no apparent reason. It’s something neither of us enjoy, mainly Kate because she has no idea how to get me to stop crying and the things she does to try and cheer me up amuse me (which is the point I guess). 

“Trust me, you won’t be crying. And if you do, it’ll be from happiness!”

——————————

Friday is usually a calm day. Well, for me it is. I only have two classes to teach and then I spend the rest of the day marking work and making plans for the next week of lessons. However, it’s a different story for SNL cast members. 

The day starts bright and early, and from about 9am onwards they're filming the pre-recorded sketches/music videos and doing costume fittings for the show the following day. If they're lucky, they finish at 6pm, but for the unlucky ones they can be working well into the night.

Luckily for me, I hear Kate coming through the front door at just after 6pm. I’m in the kitchen making dinner, back to the entrance as I watch the pot of potatoes boiling away. 

I jump slightly as two arms wrap around my waist and rest on my stomach, giving a gentle rub. “Hey, girls.” 

“How do you know it’s a girl?!” Is the first thing I say, as I lean to the side to look at her, before looking back to the bubbling pot.

“Just a feeling…” a soft kiss is placed to the spot on my back between my shoulder blades. “Good day?” 

“Yeah, it was good. Did you get everything done for the show?” I ask, now stirring the pot gently to reduce the bubbling.

“Yep, managed to get everything filmed, and I got back to the studios for my costume adjustments too. Everything’s set.” 

“Glad to hear it.” I say, placing the wooden spoon down and placing my had over the top of hers resting on my stomach.

I look down and entwine our hands, but I notice something that stops me.

“What’s this?” 

“What’s what?” Kate asks me, confused.

“On your arm. You’ve got a bruise.” I say, tone serious as I turn and take hold of her wrist gently to get a better look.

“I have?” she looks down to her arm to see the yellow bruise I’d noticed.

“How’d you get that?” I ask, concerned.

“No ide-“ 

I cut her off “It’s sort of in the shape of a finger.” I say, tracing it gently.

“Oh, I know where I got this! I tripped over earlier and I think Leslie grabbed my arm to stop me face planting the floor.” She explains, almost forcing a laugh at the memory.

“Silly silly girl. You didn't hurt yourself did you?” I ask, laughing at the image of her tripping over a flat surface.

“No, no I’m fine. Thanks to Leslie. She had a good laugh at my expense though.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re ok.” I say, giving her a kiss and wrapping my arm around her waist. “Dinner?” 

“Dinner.”

————————————

“Dammit Colleen, you’re becoming your mother!” 

The audience cheers and claps for the sketch; she was right, I did appreciate the sketch and I was indeed crying with laughter.

The rest of the show goes well, the music from Chance The Rapper being a personal highlight as he sang one of my favourite songs. As usual the cast gather on the stage with the host to end the show, and once the cameras cut, they make their way through the little pathway in the audience. 

I wait until the audience has left, leaving me sat alone in the swivelling chairs as crew start packing up the sketch scenery. 

“Hey Allison.”

“Leslie!! Great show tonight!” I say as she takes a seat next to me.

“Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.” she says, giving me a high five.

“Loved it! Really needed cheering up this week, and this definitely did the trick.” I reply back with a smile. “Oh, thanks for yesterday by the way. Saving Kate from falling face first onto the floor.” 

“What?” She looks completely confused, as if she has no idea what I’m talking about.

“Remember Les, you saved me from falling over when we were doing a quick run-through in our costumes yesterday?” Kate says, appearing behind me.

“Oh, oh yeah. I remember. Can’t have her ruining that face now can we!” She says, laughing by the end of her sentence.

“Hey babe. Brilliant show.” I say, tilting my head back to look at the blonde who now had her hands on my shoulders.

“Why thank you. I told you you’d enjoy it.”

“All I have to say is thank you for creating Mrs Colleen Rafferty, she is my favourite.” she leans down and places a kiss on my forehead.

“I know, which is why we’ve developed the character more!” 

“Right ladies, I’m going home. Good to see you again Allison, and I’ll see you on Monday Kate.” Leslie says standing from her seat next to me.

“You too Leslie, have a good evening!” I say waving to her.

“Ready to get going too?” Kate asks, and I only just notice that she’s ready to go; coat on and bag on her shoulder.

“Yep, let’s go. I’m tired and hungry!”

———————————

Kate’s POV

Thank god I got to the conversation in time; Leslie could have blown my excuse to pieces had I not cut in when I did. 

Thank god she caught on to my signals though, and went along with it.


	82. "What? Right Now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy; just a little bit of a filler chapter to keep everything moving along nicely. It'll be a couple of days before the 'big' reveal; again, a reminder that it's nothing good. As in, not good news or a positive thing. Hopefully I can write it in a way that doesn't disrespect/misinterpret/underestimate the issue. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments; they are greatly appreciated! They make me unbelievable happy too!

“Ladies and gentlemen, take your seats please!” I raise my voice to the class, catching their attention. They do as they’re told, settling down quickly. 

“Thank you. Now today I’m going to get you to work on a project; groups of 4 please and choose one of the topics we’ve done this month. You can make a powerpoint presentation, poster or you can give a little speech. Be creative, choose any method of presenting. You can do an interpretive dance for all I care! Just make sure everyone in the group contributes.” I say, moving to write the topics we’ve covered over the past month on the board at the front of the room. 

“Miss A? Can we make up a song?” 

“Absolutely! The more creative the better!” I say, glad that they’re showing some enthusiasm. “Get going then, I’ll put paper and pens out on my desk. Once you’ve sorted out your groups come and tell me so I can write it down, and then get going. I want to see these presentations on Friday!” 

———————

The class works quietly in their groups, confirming who they’re working with before settling down. Thankfully I don't have to swap anyone, as they all work well and don't clash/distract anyone in the groups they'd chosen. 

“Excuse me, Sam. Can you put the food away, you’ve just had lunch!” I say, catching her eating as I glance up from my work. She mumbles an apology before putting the food away in her bag.

I continue working; modifying lesson plans and marking homework. I’m interrupted by a knocking on my door.

“Come in!” I say without looking up. I hear gasps from the class.

“MISS K!!” 

My head snaps up.

“Kate? What are you doing here?” I ask, confused as I stand and meet her halfway between my seat and the door.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your class. Can’t I see my fiancé without a motive?!” She takes hold of my hands, grasping them tightly. It looks as if she's been crying; eyes puffy and red.

“It’s ok. I thought you were busy with SNL today?” I give her hands a squeeze, still confused as ever. It takes a moment for her to answer so I pull her into a big hug.

“They let me leave early; didn’t need everyone there.” She explains simply.

“Well, that’s good I guess. Class is nearly over, if you want you can sit at my desk and wait?” I suggest, seeing the sadness in her unconvincing smile.

“Thanks.” As she moves past me, she kisses me on the cheek and pats me on the shoulder. 

I turn to face the room, noticing the stares from my students. I give them a raised eyebrow look, as if to say ‘mind your own business and get on with your work.’ They do, only for me to stop them shortly after.

“Ok guys, let’s get packed up, leave any work you don't want to lose on the table, and I’ll look after it. Sit down once you’re ready to go!” 

5 minutes pass and all of the paper, pens, scissors and glue are put away and everyone is back in their seat looking expectedly at me. 

“Ok, thanks for working so nicely today guys. As I said, I want to see these presentations in Friday’s lesson; make sure everyone contributes in some way, it’ll count towards your final grade for this year. I’ll try and get access to the computers for tomorrows lesson for those of you who need them.” I say, walking between the tables, collecting the work that had been left there. 

The bell rings and they all jump out of their seats, ready to get to their next class. 

“Enjoy the rest of your day guys!” 

Once the room is quiet, I turn and see Kate swinging gently in my chair.

“So, what’s the real reason you're here?” I ask as I pull up a seat, putting it down in front of my desk and taking a seat.

“What?! I’m not allowed to come and visit you at work now?” she asks defensively.

“I’m just asking! You usually have some crazy plan in mind, just curious is all!” I ask, laughing.

“Sorry.” She sighs, the defensive posture slackening as she slumps back in the chair, what looks like exhaustion taking over. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Just tell me what’s really on your mind.” I reach across my desk and take hold of her hands again.

“I wanted to see you.” is all she says simply.

“Aww. I wanted to see you too.” I lift one of her hands and place a kiss to its back. “Is that everything?” I push, knowing there’s something else.

“…” she opens her mouth to say something, but changes her mind before saying “Yep. Well no… Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?” 

“I’d love to! We haven’t been out on a proper date for a while.”

“Great!” she says, a genuine smile taking over her face for the first time since she’d entered the room.

—————————————————

I’d managed to beat most of the traffic on my way home, meaning I’d arrived earlier than usual. Meaning more time to get ready for dinner. We’d decided on our favourite italian restaurant and managed to get a reservation for 6:30pm. Thankfully it wasn't a fancy place, meaning I could wear comfortable clothes!

“You ready to go baby?” Kate asks, coming to give me a hug from behind. 

“Ready when you are.” 

—————

“God, this place never disappoints, I could eat here everyday for the rest of my li-“ My admiration for the restaurant is cut off.

“Let’s get married.”

“We are getting married, remember? I think you’re losing it in your old age baby!” I laugh at her, and at myself for making the terrible joke. It’s something I’ve done since we’d met; me joking that she’s old. Despite the small age gap between us, I make it out as if she’s decades older. It’s something that she usually reacts to, cracks a smile before whining ‘I’m not that old!’ before proceeding to tickle me until I can’t breathe. This time, nothing. Not even a twitch of a smile. 

“I know that. I meant let’s get married now.” 

“What? Right now?” I ask, with a little giggle.

“Not right this second, but tomorrow? I don’t know. This week?” She says, not once letting on that she’s joking by keeping the serious tone.

“But… We haven’t planned anything. Where will we do it? Who can we invite at such short notice?!” 

Any moment now I’m convinced she’s going to say ‘Gotcha! You should have seen your face!’

But she doesn’t. 

“You’re being serious aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.”

“But why? I thought we’d agreed on a wedding after the baby? Why rush it with no plans at all?” I ask her, she’s scaring me now and I just want to get inside her head so I can understand.

“Because, I don’t want to wait anymore. I don’t want to spend another day where I’m not married to you!” she explains. 

I sit with that information swirling around in my mind for a few moments before taking her hand across the table. I finale with the engagement ring on her left hand. 

“Ok. Let’s do it. Let’s get married tomorrow.” I say with a smile, looking into her eyes. 

Relief floods them. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she beams, getting up from her seat to come around the table and hug me tight.

“Well, it was going to happen eventually. Why wait?”

“Exactly, why wait for me to be legally yours for ever and ever!?” She says into my neck, where her face still rests in our hug.

“I love you.” I say sincerely, hands rubbing up and down her back.

“I love you too. And little bean too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=213481976


	83. 'Mawage'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=213536268
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow's going to be the big day- we finally find out what's been going on with Kate!! Thank you for sticking with me on this, and hopefully you're all raring to go with tomorrow's chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos/comments- receiving emails that let me know someone's commented are the highlight of my day, so keep them coming!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter; please check out the outfit link. It's a favourite of mine :)

Tuesday 2nd May 2020.

My wedding day.

The day I’ve dreamed about since I knew what a wedding was.

The day I’m no longer a single person; the day I come as a package deal with another human being. 

The day I become connected to my best friend forever, no matter what.

The day I can start calling Kate my wife. 

The day I become someone’s wife.

And I can’t wait.

—————————————————

“Are you ready?” I ask Kate, nerves all of a sudden flooding my body. 

“Yep. You?” 

“Yes. Are… Are you sure you want to do this today? It just seems awfully rushed.” I say, the nerves clearly showing. 

The nerves aren’t because I’m questioning the choice of person, rather that they're for the speed at which we’ve organised this shindig. We’d managed to organise everything in under 24 hours. Our dinner was last night and once we got home we got straight to the planning. Earlier this morning we went our separate ways to collect certain things we’d need. 

I was nervous at the chance I’d forgotten something important. 

“100% sure. Like I said, why wait another year or however long it was going to be? It doesn't need to be this big thing. If you really want, we can have a big party later on to celebrate and we can invite everyone we know.” 

“Ok. I just wanted to make sure you were sure. I know it doesn't need to be this big thing, but it would be nice to have family there. But if we’re going to have a big party then that’s ok, I can compromise with that.” I say, standing from my seat on the bed, bringing her into a hug as she stands before me; make up and hair done. 

“Thank you. I know you wanted to have your family there, but all I know is that I don’t want to go another day where I can’t call you my wife.” She says sweetly, giving me a kiss at the end of her sentence.

“Can we film it then, so we can send it to anyone that gets annoyed that they weren't there?!” I suggest with a laugh.

“Absolutely! But we need to go so we’re not late.”

I grab my bag that’s got everything I’ll need for the big day; my dress, shoes, ring and flowers. And plenty of tissues because I’m an emotional wreck.

———————————

We made it to the city hall and got ready in the toilets, classy I know. 

I was finished first, having worn an easy outfit to change out of quickly. I’m stood fixing my hair in the mirror when Kate emerges.

“Woah…” I breathe out as I see her in the reflection of the mirror.

“Woah yourself.” she smiles.

“You look absolutely stunning my lovely.” I say turning to take a look at her properly. Knee length white dress with matching high heels. 

“Well, you look like you’re glowing.” She responds, taking hold of my hands.

“Thank you.” I say simply, giving her a quick peck.

“Ready to get married?!” 

“Of course I am! Especially because it’s you…”

—————

The officiant for our ceremony was something out of ‘The Princess Bride’, and I couldn't help but let out a little smirk at Kate when he said ‘mawage’ instead of ‘marriage’. I couldn't help but giggle under my breathe too, straightening up when asked if there was anything we wanted to say.

Kate went first.

“With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” and she slides the ring onto my left hand, where it will stay for ever. She whispers out an ‘I love you’, I whisper it back before attention is turned to me.

The officiant looked at me expectantly. Tears streaming down my face; the words from a movie we both love so much turning me to mush.

“I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way.” I stop briefly to sniffle and wipe my tears, only for more to follow quickly after. “I do believe in fat and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we’d choose anyway. And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.” i finish, put the ring on Kate’s left ring finger and smile. She brings both hands up to my cup face and wipes the tears with her thumbs. 

“Well, with this man and woman as your witnesses, and by the power vested in me I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride.” the efficient (who we learnt was called Mike) informed us. 

We leaned in to kiss, tears streaming down both of our faces. The couple who are getting married next were our witnesses, and they cheered and threw confetti over us as we ‘sealed the deal’. 

——————————————

“What now?” I ask as we leave an empty closet we’d found 15 minutes ago. We had a proper celebration, if you catch my drift…

“Well, my lovely wife, I have to get to work.” Kate says, fixing her lipstick and hair, a sad look on her face. “Will you come with me? We can spend the night having fun with the others, and it’s the last second to last show of the season, so will you come help us with some ideas?” Kate asks, as we go back into the toilets to get changed once again.

“Sure will, we shouldn't say anything to anyone and see how long it takes for them to notice!” I suggest through the stall wall.

“Nope! I can’t do that, I have to tell them! I might explode if you don’t let me!” Kate says laughing.

“Fine fine. Tell them, but when we get home we need to tell our families. And not just by some lame phone call either.” I say opening the door and once again fixing my hair in the mirror as I wait for my wife. Ha. Wife. 

“Fine. Ball and chain already.” she says exiting the stall with a sly smirk on her face.

“Hey! I am not. I’m a fun wife!” I say, slapping her on the shoulder gently and then pointing my finger at her. 

“I was only joking… and you’re right. Definitely a fun wife.” she winks. I blush bright red at the thought go our little celebration in the cupboard. 

“Let’’s go. I want to go and see your friends!” 

—————

“Allison! What do we owe the pleasure?” Aidy says as we enter their shared office.

“Kate invited me along. Thought I might be able to offer up my minimal expertise and help you with some ideas for the show. But if not, I can sit quietly in the corner and let you work!” I joke as we hug. 

“Well, that’s not a bad idea actually. We need a test audience for some ideas we’ve got. You’ll be perfect for the job!” I bow jokingly at the comment. “So, had a good day?” 

“You could say that.” I pick up something from her desk using my left hand, and bring it back to my body with my rings in plain sight. 

“You didn’t!?” She gasps.

“Didn’t what?” Chris asks as he walks into the room. Aidy jumps from her seat and rushes to Kate. lifting her left hand to inspect it for any new additions. She gasps again and hugs Kate tightly, who is in complete confusion. 

“Congratulations!!” Aidy says, hands on either of Kate’s shoulders. 

“What?” Aidy grabs her left hand again “Oh, Oh. Thank you!” she hugs Aidy with a big smile on her face.

“What are we congratulating?” 

 

Kate’s POV

Well fuck.

 

Allison’s POV

I turn at the question; it’s from a voice I don’t recognise, and I don’t recognise the face either once my eyes settle on him. But from his appearance I’d say he’s some kind of assistant for the show. 

“Oh, well Kate and I got married today!” I say, none the wiser to Kate’s paling face. 

“Oh really? That’s wonderful news. Congratulations!” he says slowly.

“Thank you.” I say, a little weary to his odd behaviour. 

“Yeah, thanks Aaron.” Kate says, paler than I thought humanly possible. 

“Well, see you around.” and with that he’s gone from the doorway.

Strange guy.


	84. 'Not A Chance'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for this chapter- some homophobic remarks, and abusive behaviour.
> 
> HERE IT IS PEOPLE! The big reveal you've all been waiting for; honestly it makes me so happy to see you invested in the story and characters (and my interpretation/version of Kate which is probably not accurate in most respects (but I'm 100% convinced that she's the nicest human being on the planet) and I will never claim it to be). Thank you for all of your comments and love for this story; it's my little baby!
> 
> And I'm so happy you like my baby! :)
> 
> There's a certain word I've used in this chapter that made me feel physically sick to write, but I just felt like that it's a word only terrible human beings use and this is definitely from a character that is terrible.

I was sat with Aidy, Chris and Sarah in their office that night, minding my own business as they worked on a sketch idea; I’d given them my notes on their initial draft and they were making it even better. Genius writers the lot of em’.

“Guys, do you think Kate’s got lost?!” Chris asks, breaking the silent working environment.

“Probably got distracted by one of Leslie’s stories. I’ll go find her if you want?” I reply, already making a move to stand from the comfy sofa.

“Would you mind? We kinda need her for this bit.” Sarah asks, a worried but grateful look on her face.

“Sure. Be back in a bit then.” and I’m off out the room.

My first stop is in fact Leslie, Vanessa and Cecily’s office. 

“Hello ladies. Have you seen Kate?”

“Allison! Hi, we haven’t seen her for like half an hour. She stopped by and then aid she had to get back to her ‘wife’. Do you want to explain that to me!” Vanessa said, coming over to hug me.

“Yeah, we got married this afternoon… What! We didn't want to wait any longer and we only decided yesterday. Don’t worry, we’re going to have a party sometime soon to celebrate!” I try and redeem our actions when she shoots me a surprised look. 

“Well, we’re happy for you. Just would have been nice to have been there to see it. Never mind, the party will have to suffice!” Cecily jumps in, hugging me also.

“Yeah, we’re very happy for you both. We told Kate that you’re practically a honorary cast member, so you need to come along more often!” Leslie contributes.

“Well thank you! I’ll let you get on with your work and go find my lady. See you later!” I say, blowing them all a kiss and leaving the room.

I continue my little tour, asking in everyone’s office if they’d seen her; all to the same reply of ‘yeah about 20 minutes ago’. Great, helpful.

I even make my way through the hair/makeup station asking the artists if they’d seen her. They had but she didn't stop and chat, which was weird for her.

I continue on, making my way to the quick change area; little cubicles with curtains all pulled shut, displaying a piece of paper with cast member names stapled on. I’m nearly out the door and at the stage when I hear crying. 

Kate crying.

I rush to where I think it’s coming from, pulling open the first curtain to no success. The second brings more joy.

Not joy as such, because the tiny bawling human in front of me is not a good thing.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” I rush over, sitting down next to her. She’s sat in the corner of the cubicle, knees to her chest and hands covering her face. She flinches as I rest my hand on her knee.   
And it breaks my heart. 

The woman I love flinched at the contact of my hand touching her. 

“Kate, it’s me. It’s just me. Shhh… It’s ok.” I try and comfort her in a quiet voice, but her crying is drowning out my words. I attempt to take hold of her hands to pull them from her face, she allows it and looks up to meet her watery bloodshot eyes with my worried ones.

“Try and calm down, deep breath… That’s it.” She’s staring at me and once she’s taken a deep breath she moves so quickly, wrapping both her arms around my neck and hugging me as close as possible. I instantly respond by wrapping my arms around her torso and squeeze. The crying is now small whimpers and the occasional hiccup. 

“Can you tell me what’s got you so upset? You’re really worrying me…” I say, still in a calming tone.

“I-I can’t tell- tell anyone.” She manages to get out, more tears streaming down her face.

“You can tell me though… Can’t you?” She immediately shakes her head. “But you’re so upset, and I can’t sit by and watch you like this and not do anything about it.” I say, hoping to coax her into spilling the beans.

“I can’t tell you, you’ll- you’ll get hurt…” and the tears start falling more rapidly. 

“Baby, I’m sorry but you need to tell me right now. If it concerns my wellbeing I think I deserve to know, don’t you think?” I say, quiet tone gone only to be replaced with a serious one.

She takes a moment, considering it or just calming herself down, I don’t know. But the tears are streaming at a slower pace (so I wipe them with my thumbs) and she opens her mouth ready to tell.

“Um… you know-“ she clears her throat “You know Aaron?” she asks, fiddling with her fingers, knees back up against her chest. She’s looking down, not meeting my gaze fully.

“Not really? Isn't he the guy that said hello earlier?” I ask, piecing what information I recalled of him together.

“Yeah, he’s an assistant for the show.” she stops.

“Yeah, what’s he got to do with anything?” I ask, confused as to where this is going.

“Um, he’s uh, well he’s not a very nice man.” She says simply.

“You’re going to have to give me more than that. Why isn't he nice?” I prompt.

“He’s been threatening me.” she looks up at me then. “Well, us. He’s been threatening both of us.” 

“He’s what?” I say shocked. “What’s he said?” I ask, worried beyond belief.

“He basically asked me out on a date, I turned him down obviously. And since then, he’s made it his mission to try and get me to agree to go out with him. When I told him I had a girlfriend he said, and I quote ‘I didn't take you as the faggot type. What’s a pretty lady like you doing with another woman? You need a man to show you a good time.’ I almost threw up. Again, I turned him down. So then next time he asked and I said no, he got… well he grabbed me.” she explains, rushing some parts and then drawing out others. 

I feel an overwhelming rush of nausea at the word he'd said to her. If you're against same sex relationships or not, you do not use that disgusting word.

“Is that why you had a bruise on your arm? You didn't fall over.” I try and conceal the anger I’m feeling, knowing there’s more to the story. She nods in response, head down almost as if she’s ashamed. “What else?”

“He kept asking me and asking me, each time coming back with more vulgar, homophobic remarks for me when I said no.” 

I take the opportunity to interrupt; I don't make a habit of it, I just need to know. “Did he threaten me when you said no, by any chance?” I say, guessing where this is going.

She just nods sadly, tears spilling again. “Yeah, said ‘I don’t need to worry about your stupid little girlfriend, she’s easily removed from this equation’. And that’s the nicest of his comments; I don’t feel comfortable sharing the worst.” 

“That motherfu-“

“Please, just hold me.” she tugs on my hand, pulling herself into my side. I wrap my arm around her back, hand landing on her ribs. It just so happens that I look at her at that exact moment.

She winces and cries out in pain.

“Please tell me he didn't hurt you again?” I say, anger rising up. Blood boiling.

She stay’s quiet. A look of ‘you told me not to tell you’ on her face.

“Show me.” 

She shakes her head at a rapid pace. I move so I’m squatting in front of her, hands on her knees for balance. 

“Kate. Show. Me.”

She turns slightly, so as not to put me off balance, and lifts the side of her shirt. 

Bruised.

My first reaction is a shocked gasp, bringing a hand to cover my mouth. 

My second reaction involves punching the thin wooden wall to my immediate left. The burst of anger uncontrollably leaving my body. It makes Kate jump and I feel guilty for doing it, especially after the crazy idiot that can’t take a hint has been hurting her. I rub my face with both hands, dragging them down slowly. Hearing her crying is breaking my heart.

Today was meant to be the happiest day of our lives and it’s turned into this.

“What did he do?” I say, trying to maintain a calm tone. 

“He punched me.” 

“Why?” I'm desperate for answers and they all seem to be getting worse. 

“Because he wasn't happy that we’re married, and somehow he found out about the baby. When I tried to fight back after he threatened our kid, he overpowered me, pushed me up against the wall and then this happened…” she gestures to the now covered bruise.

It’s like a flip was switched. 

All I could see was red hot anger. 

I couldn't control this anymore.

Kate calls out after me as I stand and then run down the corridor, looking in every room and in every possible hiding space I can find.

Don’t for one second think you can threaten me, my wife and my child, cause physical damage and think you can get away with it.

Not a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this has lived up to your expectations; got all the answers you needed? If not, hopefully the next chapter will provide the missing pieces?! Leave your comments on what wasn't answered for you, and I'll do my best to make sure the next update covers it! :)


	85. 'Just One Good Hit?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful human beings! 
> 
> Thank you for all of your lovely comments; hopefully this chapter meets your expectations. I quite like this chapter- I tried to break the tension (mainly for the audience, rather than the characters) as the last one was a bit tense! Hulk Allison seems to be a fan favourite! 
> 
> I won't be updating tomorrow night as it is Christmas; so Merry Christmas to those who celebrate. And to anyone that doesn't, happy holiday season! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> I might not update on the 26 either as I am working (Boo! :( I don't want to work on Boxing day- it'll be too busy). I worked 9-6pm today. It was dead for about 3 hours and we didn't even close early (and it was promised if there were no customers from 2pm onwards)! Honestly, I'm shattered after working 5 days this week. And to top it all off tomorrow doesn't count as an extra day off, it only counts as one of our 2 days we get off a week. :( 
> 
> Much Love, you beautiful dumplings! <3 xxxx

I storm down the hallway, looking for the disgusting man that thinks it’s ok to threaten people, hurt them and think he can get away with it.

Kate catches up with me quickly; not surprising really, I’m not a fast runner. But the anger is fuelling the little speed I have.

“Stop it. You can’t go after him Al.” She’s matching my pace, moving along next to me. 

I ignore her. 

“Allison.” 

“Allison!” 

She jumps in front of me, taking hold of my shoulders forcing me to a stop. 

“Allison listen to me. Please! You can’t go after him.” She’s trying to make eye contact with me, but I’m fuming and my gaze is all over the place, trying to escape her hold.

“ALLISON” her grip tightens, her voice at full shout. It snaps me out of my search and my focus zeros in on her. She’s crying still, a look of desperation on her face.

“WHAT?” I shout back, and it’s then that I start to feel the anger start to crumble. 

“Will you listen to me? You can’t go after Aaron. There’s more than just one person he could hurt if you go after him… and I can’t let that happen.” She squeezes my shoulder and brings one hand down to rest on my bloated looking stomach as she speaks. “I won’t let it happen.”

And then I crumble completely.

Slowly at first; light tears, quivering lip. And then it all went downhill pretty quickly after that.

Ugly crying at it’s worst. 

I sink to the floor, Kate holding me as I made my way down. We were sat there in the middle of the corridor, both crying.

“I’m sorry…” I say weakly through my tears.

“It’s ok. My little Hulk can’t make an appearance tonight.” She attempts to make a joke, and it works for a brief second but then it just makes me more angry and more upset than I already am.

“I can’t sit and do nothing. He- he hurt you Kate and I can’t let him get away with it. Who knows if it’s happened before.” I say calming down slightly, wiping my tears.

“I know. And he won’t get away with it; I’m sure of that now that you know. But it doesn't take away from the fact that he threatened you and you want to go and beat the shit out of him. I just can’t let you put yourself in that danger, especially now.” Kate says, her arms wrapping around my waist, resting on my stomach and giving it a tender rub.

I nod in agreement, sinking into her arms to show her I wouldn't be rushing off to hurt him anytime soon. We sit in silence for a while; I’m thinking over the past few weeks, trying to go over every conversation that could have given me hints as to what had been going on. My mind only landing on one thing.

“It’s the reason you came home early that one day a few weeks ago, isn't it?” I say, cutting the silence.

“What?” I sit up and turn to look at her.

“A few weeks ago you came home early from work, a writing night no less, and you were acting really out of it, jumpy almost, upset and dismissive when I tried to ask what was wrong. He said something to you that day.” I clarify, remembering her out of character actions on the days in question.

“Bingo… He cornered me and made a threat. I just- I just had to get home and see you. Make sure he hadn't done anything to you. He scared me and I just had to make sure you were alright. And it’s why I suggested last night that we get married today. I didn’t want anything serious to happen, I don’t know what he’s capable of, and for us to not be married. I didn’t want him to take you away from me.”

“Please let me go and hit him.” I beg, furious that he’d made her feel that way.

“No.” She says simply.

"Just one good hit?" I haggle.

"Nope."

“Fine” I sigh out and lean back into her arms.

Another few minutes pass and I move to stand up, holding out my hands to help Kate stand too. 

“Let’s go back. I was meant to find you for Sarah and Chris, they needed you for something.” I say, pulling her down the corridor.

—————————————

We make up an excuse as to why we were gone for so long; it was terrible and I’m sure they saw straight through it. Oh well. Not ready for truth telling just yet.

They carry on with their work for another hour. I sit and contribute as and when they need some outsider input. Between that though I sit and think of ways to make sure this Aaron character pays for what he’s done. 

And despite my Hulk like tendencies, the only way I can think of is to do it by the book. 

I’m a goody-two-shoes at heart.

Good job I’m owed a few favours from a few old NYPD colleagues. 

———————————

“Come with me.” I whisper to Kate who is stood watching the computer screen over Aidy’s shoulder, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with me. She looks at me confused, but I just give her a look of ‘all will be explained.’

“Where are we going?” She asks, trailing along behind me.

“Bathroom.”

“Now is not the time baby. I know your hormones are all over the place but I’m really not in the mood.” She says seriously.

“Shush. That’s not what this is.” I push open the door to the women’s bathrooms. 

I then proceed to do a weird bend at my middle, as best I can, checking for anyone in the stalls.

Like a goddamn spy.

All clear.

“What in the world?” I move to stand in front of her.

“Ok, so I’ve got a plan.” I say simply.

“Good. Do tell…” Kate replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Lift up your shirt.” I say, pulling my phone from my back pocket.

“Excuse me.” Thoroughly confused.

“Lift up your shirt.” I repeat, reaching a hand out to take the edge of her shirt and lifting it.

“Again… Excuse me?” She says, but takes hold of her shirt and lifts it up. I motion with my hand that she needs to lift it higher, and she does.

“I need evidence, ok? You wont let me go after Aaron myself, so I’m going to do it the only other way I know how. And to do that, I need to be able to prove he’s done what I’m claiming.” I explain, lifting my phone up, and opening the camera.

“So what? You’re going to take a picture of my ribs and then what?” She asks, turning to the side so I can get a clear shot of her bruised side.

“I’m going to take it to my friends at the NYPD, a few of them owe me favours so they’ll help with this. They’ll go after him instead of me.” I say, like it’s obvious.

She takes a moment to consider my idea. Slowly she starts to nod in agreement. “But what if they can’t do anything?” Kate asks cautiously. 

“Trust me, people don’t get away with this kind of thing if I can help it.” 

“Ok. Let’s do it.” She nods more firmly.

“Only if you’re a hundred percent sure. You’ll have to tell them what he’s said and done to you. And I won’t make you do it if you’re not sure.” I say, putting my phone away having got all I need. I step towards her, taking the hand that holds her shirt up into mine and using the other to pull the shirt down. 

“I’m sure. I don’t want him to be walking around thinking what he’s done is ok. And if that means telling some strangers what he’s done, then so be it.” She says, a small smile on her face as she leans in to give me a kiss.

“Ok. Well, I’ll get to it tomorrow at school. Speaking of, I think I should be getting to bed. It’s been a long, eventful day.” I say, a genuine smile taking over my face for the first time in hours. 

“Yes it has. Despite what’s happened tonight, it’s been a great day. You’re finally my wife and no matter what, you always will be!” Arms wrap around my neck, her head rests on my shoulder.

“I really love you. And I’m sorry that he’s done this to you.” I hug her back; arms wrapping around her waist, resting and rubbing her back.

“It’s not your fault, so don’t even think about blaming yourself. And I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of this update! 
> 
> Also, let me know if you celebrate christmas, and if not, what do you celebrate on the 25th December!?


	86. Dirty Cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> Firstly, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, Yule, Hanukkah, 25th December, winter (or any other celebration that I'm not educated on/aware of)!
> 
> Here it is, the next chapter. I've tried to move away from all of the horrible nastiness of the last couple of chapters, but there are mentions of it as it is going to be an ongoing thing. All will be resolved with the whole Aaron situation! 
> 
> Thanks for reading; please leave your comments! They make me so happy!!

“Great, thank you so much for this Steve. We’re even now alright?” I say into my phone.

“Of course, I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me a few years back. Without you I wouldn't be on the job.” 

“Don’t be silly, of course you would! Anyway, I’ll let you go, thanks again.” I wait for his reply before hanging up. I put the phone down on my desk with a sigh, looking up at the clock to see the time. 15 minutes until class starts. Better get preparing! I begin sorting through the homework I’d marked that’s ready to give back, and then the worksheets I’d need. 

Just as I stand to write on the board 5 minutes later, my phone rings. Kate is calling. 

“Hello love.” 

“Hi babycakes!” 

“Alright?” I ask, prompting her to speak after her quick greeting.

“Yep, yep. Of course, why wouldn't I be?!” she rushes out.

“Just spit it out!” 

“Lorne wants to speak to us…” 

“Fuck.” 

“I know!” she sighs out. “I don’t know what he wants to speak about, hopefully we aren’t in trouble.” She gasps “Do you think he knows you punched that wall in the quick change area!?” 

“Good god I hope not! He has no proof it was me! Plus I didn't leave any damage.” I panic too.

“Good point… I really don't know what he wants. Hopefully I can talk my way out of it-“

The bell rings to signal the end of the lesson, meaning students are on their way.

“Baby, I have to go, My lesson’s about to start. Do you want me to come to the studio when I’ve finished work?” 

“Alright. Yeah, text me when you’re like 10 minutes away and I’ll come and meet you out the front.” 

“Ok, I’ll see you later then. I’ve got something to tell you! Love you Mrs.” I say with a big smile on my face, which I’m sure resonated in my voice.

“Can’t wait! Love you too Mrs.” 

Just as I hang up the phone, the first students walk in.

————————————————————

The whole Aaron fiasco happened early last week, but the thought of running into him today sends chills down my spine. 

Since Kate revealed all I hadn't seen him again, mainly due to the fact that I hadn't been to the studios since that day. But the fact still stands; if I see him I will punch him. 12 weeks pregnant or not.

Although the incident happened last week (well, me finding out about it at least), I’d only just called in my favour to old NYPD colleagues today. The only person I trusted with this was away last week, so I had to wait to get the ball rolling. 

I’m stopped at a red light about 10 minutes away, so I take the opportunity to send Kate a quick text letting her know. I get a response straight away, only imagining she was awaiting my text.

Thankfully, and surprisingly, there wasn't any traffic so making the trip from school to the studio went quickly. A good and bad thing. Good because it meant I could see the Mrs quicker and bad because, well, I could very well end up crying in front of Lorne Michaels.

I drive around the back of the studios, seeing Kate stood at the door so I slow down, rolling to a stop just in front of her.

“Hey!” I shout as I roll down the window to catch her attention. 

“Hey.” She says, getting into the car. Once settled, she leans over to give me a kiss. 

“Good day?” I ask, setting off once again, in the quest for a parking space.

“It’s been alright. Lorne asked to speak to me at this mornings meeting, and since then I’ve been so worried about what he wants. I’ve been trying to think of all the shit I’ve pulled, and then he said he wanted you there too. And then I panicked even more.” 

“It’s aright. Just calm down a bit ok.” I say as I take hold of one of her hands, bringing it over to hold in my lap.

“Sorry, yeah.” she takes a deep breathe, calming down noticeable in her posture. “Anyway, how was your day?!” 

“Alright actually. There’s lots of exam prep going on, and I’ve tried to help keep the stress levels as minimal as possible. I just hope they do well, which I’m sure they will.” 

I’d taken over an older grade, as their teacher suddenly became unwell and had to leave. So I’d been drafted to teach science to students only weeks away from taking (possibly) the biggest exams of their lives. That’s right, they put me in the deep end, having never had to get anybody ready for any exam of any sort. 

“Well, you can only do so much; most of it’s up to the students. You can give them all the information, but it’s their jobs to make sure they know it properly. Now, what was it you had to tell me?!” She asks excitedly. I park and we get out of the car before I tell her.

“Well, I spoke to Steve today.” I say taking hold of her hand again as we begin to walk back the way we’d just driven.

“Who’s Steve?” she asks confused.

“He’s an old friend from the NYPD, Detective Steve! I’ve mentioned him before! Anyway, I spoke to him today and cashed in the favour he owes me. He said he’ll make sure the and I quote ‘bastard shit head’ is locked up for hurting you.” I squeeze her hand. 

“Well good. I’ll do whatever he needs me to. Statements and we have that picture too. I may have also taken a picture of my arm…” She says with a downward look. “Hopefully that’ll be enough to get him.” 

“Hopefully it will be, but if not I’ve got an idea on how to get some more evidence.” I say with a smirk.

“As long as it doesn't involve Hulk smash or you getting hurt in any way, I’m down.” She gives me a quick peck on the cheek as we walk into the building. We manage to make it to the lift just as the doors open “What did you do for him that he owed you a favour?” curious little thing isn’t she!

“I may have got him back on the job early after he got shot. Cleared him before he was probably ready.” I say with a tense tone. “I wasn't proud of it, but he was desperate to be the one to catch the guy that put three bullets in his shoulder. Physically he was cleared, but being shot has a big impact on your mental health too, which a lot of people don’t know. I made a deal with him; I clear him for duty, but he comes to see me twice a day (as a minimum) until I clear him properly.” I explain. “A couple of days after, he caught the guy. Said that if it weren't for me, he’d never have gotten to see the man’s face when he arrested him and when he got locked up for life. Turns out the shooter had murdered a man the same night Steve was shot. Collateral damage. Said that if there was ever anything I needed, he was the one to call.” I continue.

 

“Dirty cop aren’t you!” She says with a wink and a very put on accent (it’s origin I’m unclear of). Mob gangster possibly. 

“Technically no. But if that’s what you want to go with, then that’s fine with me.” I say, glad she isn’t mad that I’d do something like that.

“No no! I change my mind. We can be a duo! Dyke Squared!” She laughs at her own joke. As in, full on cackling. Luckily we’re alone in the lift as we make our way up to the right floor. It’s nice to see her laughing again; this past week she’d been down. I’m certain it’s due to the last couple of weeks/months of Aaron’s behaviour and having to keep it to herself. The emotions are no longer hidden and now they have started to pass. 

“I like it, but what about Aidy?!” I ask, laughing along; mainly laughing at her laugh though.

“Well, we can be Dyke Squared everywhere, but when I’m with Aidy here we can be Dyke and Fats. Deal?!” She compromises. 

“Deal.” It’s punctuated with the ding of the lift doors opening on the SNL floor. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Nerves seem to have kicked into my system. 

“It’ll be fine! He can’t fire you, I might not be so lucky!” I’m sure it was meant to make me smile, but it just made me feel more sick and tense. 

“Don’t even joke about getting fired. I wouldn't forgive myself if you did. Unless it was your fault, then I wouldn't feel too bad.” I say with a monotone voice, but a smile to show I was only partly kidding.

“Very funny. Now come on, he said to meet in the conference room.” Kate says as she drags me by my hand towards the conference room.

It’s only a short walk through the corridors, and Kate is just about to knock when I grab her fist in my free hand, lowering it back to her side as I whisper shout “Wait! Wait wait wait. Just hold on a second.” I take a deep breathe, relaxing myself. “Ok, go ahead.”

She raises her hand to knock, a voice of one Mr Michaels calls back “Come in!” 

Kate pushes the door open gently.

“SURPRISE!!”


	87. "Don't Think I Didn't Know About That."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday you lovely lot! 
> 
> Another update for you; hope it's ok. I liked this chapter a lot actually- I've got some new interactions going and a whole scene I didn't know was going to happen until I wrote it out! 
> 
> The song I've used in this chapter is beautiful and is (as I mention in the chapter) my parents 'song'. I've loved it for years and years (nearly 10 years to be exact). So please give it a listen and maybe tell me what you think of this update in the comments!
> 
> The song is 'Like The Sun' by RyanDan- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Enj4Z_qbTvk (I've never seen the video for it, so no idea what that's like!).

“AHH!” I shout back instinctively.

I feel Kate jump next to me.

There are balloons, streamers and a banner pinned to the wall. 

‘Congratulations!’ 

“I get the feeling this isn't a bad meeting…” I whisper to Kate as we take everything in.

“Unless that banner is short for ‘congratulations you’re unemployed’, I’d say you’re right.”

“Come in, come in!” Lorne Michaels, the smartest man I’d met in a long time, was stood in front of us wearing a party hat. “Welcome to your party!” 

“Our party? For what?!” Kate asks, still in some shock from the surprise.

“For your wedding silly!” he says like it’s obvious.

“You guys! You didn't have to do this!”

“Yes we did! You come in to work, tell us you got married that afternoon and expect us not to be happy for you! We had to do something for you! You know we love you both so much!” Vanessa pipes up, also wearing a party hat.

“Well, this was very kind of you. But we were going to have a party and invite everyone later on in the year. Once everything’s settled.” I explain, grateful that they'd done this.

“We know, but we wanted to show you now how happy we are for you both. And it’s a great excuse to have a couple of drink with friends!” Beck says, also sporting a party hat.

“I’ll leave the drinking to you guys!” I say with a giggle; the thought of these hilarious people drunk is a lovely image.

“Fine with me!” and with that he’s off to the table filled with snacks and drinks, pulling Kyle behind him.

“Aww, you guys are so sweet. You really didn't need to do this. Thank you.” I say addressing the small circle stood around us. 

“No need to thank us, it was Lorne’s idea!” Bobby says with a smile.

“It was?” 

“Yeah, said he was really happy for you both and wanted to celebrate with you.” he explains.

Then the conversation between Kate, Bobby, Vanessa, Aidy and Cecily took off on a tangent, I tried to follow along for a couple of minutes but quietly excused myself to go and find Lorne. Kate giving me a quick kiss as a signal she’d heard.

It doesn’t take me long to locate the man himself; he’s stood talking to the head makeup artist Louie Zakarian. A man I admire; such skill and creativity in one man should be illegal. 

I walk up to them both, hoping I’m not interrupting an important conversation between the two.

“Allison!” Louie greets, arms open wide for a hug.

“Louie! So nice to see you again!” I say, hugging him tightly.

“Great to see you too! And congratulations! It only seems like it was yesterday that you were sat in my chair getting ready for the your episode, and now you’re a married woman!” He says, wiping away an imaginary tear.

“I know! I can’t believe that it’s already been a few years since I hosted. Which was a dream come true.” I say, directing the second part to Lorne who smiled widely in response. “And now I’m married… to the craziest woman in the world!” I joke.

“At least now we have someone to call if she goes too crazy!” Lorne jokes.

“And I’ll happily take on that responsibility!” I say proudly.

“Ohh, I better get back to work. Lovely to see you again Allison! Don’t be a stranger, come and say hello when you’re visiting. Congratulations again!” He says, giving me another hug, gives Lorne a pat on the shoulder and then makes his way through the cast/crew/writers to leave.

“So, congratulations Allison!” Lorne says as I move to face him more.

“Thank you Mr Michaels! And thank you for doing this, you really didn't have to.” I thank him.

“Nonsense! Kate is like family to me, all of these people are. And you celebrate family, so I had to. You’re part of the family now; not that you weren't before. You spend a lot of time here for not being employed here!” Lorne explains. “And please, call me Lorne.”

“Well thank you. I really appreciate it. We both do.” I bring him into a hug and laugh slightly as we pull apart. He shoots me a confused look. “We thought we were going to be in trouble when you said you wanted to speak to us.” 

“And why would either of you be in trouble?” 

“No reason…” I say innocently, thinking of the dressing room wall.

————————————————

Lorne and chatted away; the show, possible musical guests and hosts, life in general and the wedding were all topics of conversation. We were interrupted by Kate coming up next to me, putting her arm around my waist and leaning her head on my shoulder.

“Hey Al. Having fun?” She asks.

“Yeah, I said to Lorne we were scared we were in trouble when he asked to see us.” I say, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
“Yeah, she thought you were going to tell her off for the wall thing.” Kate says to Lorne with a laugh.

 

“What ‘wall thing’?” he asks.

“Whoops… Nothing!” Kate backtracks, trying to play it off as nothing. “Anyway, the girls think it’s a good idea for us to have a ‘first dance’. I said I’d ask you, so what do you say?” 

“Um… sure. Why not!” I agree.

“Woo! Let’s go.” She takes me by the hand and pulls me away towards a cleared space. But she stops, turns around and walks back to Lorne. She pulls him into a big hug, whispering to him as she does. I see him smile and rub her back in an appreciative way. She makes her way back to me, pulling me the rest of the way.

I’m pulled to a stop in the middle of the cleared floor space, Kate takes my orange juice from my hand and puts it on the table. Everyone is stood in a horseshoe around us, giving us plenty of room. I notice Cecily has her phone out and is stood watching us. Kate nods to her and then music starts playing from her phone.

‘I tried to hide from you  
But I failed  
I tried to lie to you  
But how I failed  
And even in my darkest time  
You gave me light’

I recognise the song; it’s one I played for her years ago when we were talking one day about my parents. I’d mentioned that they had ‘a song’. Hearing this song again brings up all of the emotions of our relationship and the memories of how far we’ve come. Heck, we even broke up for like a day! But here we are, dancing in front of friends/colleagues, married.

‘I never knew this kinda love could feel so right  
When I'm in your arms  
I find myself believe it  
We could be anywhere  
So I can keep on dreaming’

We stand with arms wrapped around waists and shoulders, smiles on our faces. 

“I love you.” I say simply, in a whisper as if this is a private moment. 

“I love you too.”

“No, like I’m in love with you. So so much.” I try and explain the deep overwhelming feeling I’m experiencing in this exact moment. It’s a feeling I’ve had since I practically met the woman in front of me.

“Good, because that’s how I feel about you too. Good thing we’re married, isn't it!” she assures.

“Very good thing.” I confirm.

The song continues, my ears training in on the music after our tiny exchanging of words.

And I know  
‘Whenever you want me to, I'll go  
And even when your not with me  
I feel you there  
I only have to look and see  
And I'll know where  
When I'm holding you  
The world can stop it's turning  
You're always gonna pull me through  
And I won't be returning’

“God I love this song…” Kate says to me, her head now resting on my shoulder as we sway slowly to the music. 

I lose myself slightly, the music fills the silent room. Despite the amount of people stood watching us sway, it’s so quiet. The feel of her body against mine, the tiny human in my belly and the rings that shine on my left hand all gets too much.

It’s too much happiness.

Too much luck for one person.

But I’m grateful for it.

So, so very grateful for the life I have. 

And the woman I share it with.

 

‘Whenever your close to me, you're like the sun  
You feel like the sun  
And everyday you telling me  
I am the one  
I am the one who makes you shine’

 

I rest my head on top of Kate’s, the tears are well and truly streaming down my face.

Happy tears though!

The song comes to an end and Kate lifts her head up to look at me, noticing the tears she wipes them away before pulling me into a bear hug placing a kiss to my lips in the process. “It’s ok, shh.” One of her hands comes up to hold the back of my head to her shoulder as my arms wrap around her.

“I’m okay, really I’m fine.” I reassure her.

“Are you sure?” she questions.

“Yeah, happy tears. I promise. The song just made me go through my entire life in three minutes!” I say with a small smile to show I was, in fact okay.

“Good.” she says as we pull apart, there is a small round of applause from the group. We look at each other, take hold of one hand and jokingly take a bow for our ‘audience’. 

Glasses are handed out, filled with champagne (mine with orange juice). Lorne comes to stand next to us in the horseshoe.

"These ladies are two of the nicest people I've ever met, and they're perfect for each other. They compliment each other so well; a great team. I know that they will spend the rest of their lives together as happy and as in love as they are now. I couldn't be prouder of you Kate. When you joined us here, you were brilliant. And over the past few years you've just got so much better and so much happier. I don't think I can take all of the credit for that though. So Allison, thank you for making our Kate so happy. I've seen you grow as a person too, especially now that you've been here more, helping out with the writing. Don't think I didn't know about that." He says towards Chris, Sarah and Aidy. "So if you want to host another episode, you're more than welcome to! I'm so proud of you both. Welcome to our family Allison. Congratulations, to the happy couple." Lorne finishes his speech with a raise of his glass and everyone follows suit. Kate and I clink glasses and share a sneaky kiss. Tears are welling up in my eyes again at his kind words. As everyone repeats 'To the happy couple' the door opens.

And of course the moment is potentially ruined the minute it does.


	88. #Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Happy Thursday; Thursday's are my favourite because it means I have pizza for dinner! Woo!! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not entirely sure what happened in the middle between certain two characters in a certain tiny room, it just kind of happened. So if it's confusing as to why that would lead to what's happened and doesn't make any sense at all, I apologise but hopefully you can get the gist of where I was trying to go with it?! Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for your comments; I'm so happy that I've managed to cause so many different reactions! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments- they really do make my day (I usually see the email when I wake up, saying a comment has been made and it really sets me off in a good mood for the day)! :) <3

Of course it’s him. 

And by him I mean, Aaron ‘dickhead who thinks threatening people is a good thing to do with his life’… well, I don’t know his last name, so we’ll end it there. 

He propped the door open with his foot as he leant into the room, speaking to the closest person to the entry. That person was the only person paying attention to him apart from me. No one even batted an eyelid when he interrupted our moment. 

I just stare at him as he talks to a crew member. 

Evil, dagger eyes directed at the side of his head.

The anger resurfaces.

I’d done so well to hold it in (no walls have been harmed since last week. #Proud).

Everyone around me is in full conversation. Kate is talking Aidy and Beck. Someone presumably asks me something, and when I don’t respond Kate gently nudges me on my arm to get my attention. 

“Huh? What? Sorry.” My attention turns from Aaron to the small group, smiling at them as if I wasn't just planning how to get away with murder.

“We were just talking about what Lorne said. Would you be up for hosting another episode?” Beck asks, probably repeating himself for my benefit. 

My eye catches movement at the door, and I catch Aaron leaving the room. 

Fuck it.

“Would you excuse me for a second?” I don’t wait for a response, handing my glass to Kate as I head towards the door.

I weave through the people in my way, pull the door open and look down the corridor to my left, not spotting my target, but hit the jackpot when I look to my right.

I jog lightly to catch up to him. As I get closer I really take in the human being he is. Dark brown hair, almost black in some lights. Lanky build, but short. Like he isn't proportioned properly. 

“Um excuse me?” I say politely. 

He turns and comes to a stop in the middle of the corridor. “Yes? Can I help you…?” he pauses, waiting for me to tell him my name

I don’t think he recognises me; not that we’ve ever had a proper chat anyway, only seen each other in passing for a couple of seconds.

I do a quick scan of his face, the only word that comes to mind is ‘meh’. Not attractive; wouldn't stand out from a crowd. Plain, if you will. He can’t be very old either; no older than 25 I’d say.

“Allison. Allison Lewis. Hi, um, I was wondering if you could show me where the bathrooms are? I’m terrible with directions!” I say, playing the ditzy lost girl. 

“Of course! Follow me. I’m Aaron Rogers by the way.” He smiles and lifts his arm in a ‘follow me’ manner.

We walk in silence down the straight corridors I’ve come to know very well. Just as we’re about to reach the corner that leads down towards the bathrooms, he speaks.

“So, who’s that party for?” 

“I got married and we didn't invite any of our family or friends, so they decided to throw us a party to celebrate. But between us, I think it’s just an excuse for them to drink!” I say, still keeping up the somewhat shy front. We turn and now’s my chance.

“Well that’s nice of them. If you don’t mind me asking why would people here be throwing you a party for you and your husband? Unless he’s a cast member…” He trails off. 

“Well, you see my wife is a cast member” I say, my tone changing from sweet to angry in the flip of a switch and pull him by the arm into an empty storage cupboard that I knew was along here and is always left open, I even manage to get the door closed behind us in one swift movement. “And you seem to think that it’s acceptable to threaten her and cause her harm.” I continue, pushing him up against the wall with an arm coming to rest horizontally across his neck. 

Ha. He’s short too. 

This just makes this so much better. 

I’m not an intimidating person, so having this height advantage just makes this so much better.

“I-Um-Wha-No-She’s lying.” He stutters out, practically shaking. 

“Are you seriously calling my wife a liar? Really?” I use the word wife just to see his reaction; he flinches. My tone just hardens. 

When he nods and gives out a weak “Yes” I press my arm harder into his neck, just enough to make him tense up even more. 

“So, let me get this straight… You’re telling me that she made the whole sort up about how you couldn't take no for an answer and kept asking her out… She made up all the threats you supposedly made? She even went so far as to bruise her wrist from where you apparently grabbed her? Better yet, made up the whole being kicked thing too? Wow. She’s more talented than I thought…” I say, somewhat sarcastically as I let him know that I’m fully aware of all the shit he’s pulled over the past few months. 

“Well, she is very talented. She’s a liar by trade! It’s what she does every week in front of millions of people. Why would she be any different with you?” 

“Because it’s exactly that, a job.” I say getting up in his face. My arm is starting to get pins and needles from the angle and pressure it’s at, so I remove it from across his neck and give him a little shove for good measure. He visibly relaxes down the wall, standing slumped over slightly.

He makes a move to leave after a moment of silence, but I’m quicker and catch the door handle before he does.

“Tell me why.” I say sternly.

“Why what?” he asks dumbly.

“Why you threatened her.” I spit out in an angry tone.

“Really? That’s what she’s going with… I asked her out on a date!” he laughs out at the end.

“And she said no and that she was taken!” I say getting annoyed now.

“So! That doesn’t usually stop girls. Besides, it doesn't count if she’s dating a girl.” 

“What?” I say completely and utterly confused by the idiot in front of me. “Doesn’t count?”

“Yeah, it doesn't count as her cheating if she’s fucking a girl because it’s not a real relationship. Guys and girls are real relationships.” he says proudly like he’s just told me the meaning of life itself. I almost gag at the wording he’d used. 

“Are you completely thick or just homophobic?” 

“I-“

“That was a rhetorical question.” I sigh. “So you’re telling me that you continuously asked out Kate, even after she kept telling you no, because she isn't in a and I quote ‘real relationship’?” I use air quotes as I ask. I feel my IQ drop as I say the words.

“Exactly.” 

“And you thought it would be a good idea to threaten her when she kept rejecting you…” 

“Yep.” 

“And then when that didn't work you decided to threaten me too?” 

“Mhmm.” he hums, like he’s bored.

“And when that didn't work again, you turned to the physical violence.” 

“You could say that…”

“I saw the evidence, you definitely did… what was your plan if that didn't work? Which I’m sure you knew it wouldn’t?”

“Well, I know she wants me and you’re the only thing that’s in the way.” He says slowly, seemingly regaining some kind of confidence as he stands up straight and stars walking towards me. “So my next step would have to be to do something to get you out of the way…” he thinks he’s scaring me. He’s just a kid. 

“You think you’re some kind of big hotshot, but I’m sorry to say that you’re not. Why don’t you try and get a girl who’s in your league…”

 

“And what makes you think Kate isn’t in ‘my league’ as you put it?” 

“Have you seen her!” I laugh. “She’s too good for someone like you-“ he cuts me off.

“So you’re saying you’re in her league?!” He barks out a laugh of his own. “

“Nowhere near it, but she’s my wife and I will do anything and everything I can to protect her from people like you.” I say, my serious tone returning in full force. 

“Oh yeah, and what will she do when you’re not there?” He makes a quick move towards me, fist curled and pulled back ready to deliver a punch.

A punch to my stomach.

The one place he knows that I’m weak. Maybe he did remember me, or maybe that’s just his chosen spot for throwing punches. 

“Don’t even think about it.” I spit out, catching his arm with my hand stopping him from hurting me. My height wasn't the only advantage I have over him, I’ve got more strength too. He winces from the pain my grip has on his wrist.

I lean in close to his ear, and in a calm even tone I say “If you don’t leave Kate and I alone, and I mean no more threats or violence of any kind, I will make sure you never see her again. I will make sure you never work again. I will make you’re life a living hell.” 

He shivers, and I lean back to look at his face. He looks like a kid just being told off for eating the last biscuit in the jar. 

“Are-Are you… threatening me?” He manages to get out.

“Absolutely not Aaron. Why would I do that?” I say sarcastically. “I’m making you a promise.” 

And with that the colour drains from his face and I let go of his wrist. He fumbles with the door handle and bolts it down the corridor when he gets it open.

 

“Wow. Where’s he off to in such a rush?” I hear Kate ask, she’s not made it to the cupboard yet, so I have a moment to compose myself. She peaks her head in and spots me straight away (I’d be worried if she hadn’t, it’s a tiny cupboard). “Allison? What’s going on?” She asks concerned.

“Nothing! I was just having a little chat with Aaron…” I say innocently.

“You didn't hit him did you? God please tell me you didn’t!” She pleads, coming into the space and taking hold of my hands. “Please tell me he didn't hurt you!?” 

“No no, I’m fine.” I’m going to leave out the part where he did make an attempt to hurt me. “I didn't hurt him, we just had a nice conversation about his actions and I’ve come to the realisation that he isn’t the smartest frog in the box!” I laugh. 

“Good, we don’t need you doing anything stupid and then have it affect what the police are doing…”

Great minds think alike; I didn't physically hurt him because he’d be able to take pictures (much like we’d done with Kate’s bruised side) and words can just be dismissed as hearsay. 

“Ok, well do you want to go back to our party? People are asking for you.” 

“Can we just stand here for a minute? I just need to make sure I’m not about to punch another wall.” I say, only slightly joking.

“Of course.” 

We stand in the middle of the storage cupboard cuddling; Kate holding her glass of champagne in one hand behind my back.  
We sway slightly, the words of the song we’d danced to, clearly still playing over in our minds.

“Let’s go back to our party.” Kate says breaking the silence, rubbing my back as we stand in the hug.

“Ok, give us that a sec?” I say, making a move to grab the glass of champagne.

“Why?” she asks curiously, watching in amusement as I take it from her and breathe in the smell of the alcohol. “What are you doing?!”

“Calming down! I can’t drink it can I?! So that’s as good as it’s gonna get for a while.” I say like it’s obvious. 

She just laughs at me, taking my hand and leading me back to the conference room where our little get together was.

My mind was occupied as soon as we entered the room; laughter and love taking over all thoughts of what had happened only minutes prior in the storage cupboard with Aaron ‘dickhead who thinks threatening people is a good thing to do with his life’ Rogers.


	89. "Excuse Me For Noticing When It Starts To Change!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 
> 
> Thought I'd start the year off right by posting a new chapter! I was going to last night, but I barely made it to midnight; I couldn't keep my eyes open after begin at work all day (busy day; only 3 of us in (manager, myself and another lovely lady) and the manager decided that it'd be a good idea to sit in the office most of the day, leaving the 2 of us to serve, help customers and go out the back to get shoes! Retail sucks!) 
> 
> Anyway, enough about my day! Hopefully you had a lovely new years?! If you had a party, I hope you didn't drink to the point of not remembering what happened! (as I'm sure a couple of my work colleagues managed to do. But on a happier note, my supervisor's girlfriend had a baby and he's so god damn cute! I can't Wait for cuddles!)
> 
> Here is the outfit I created for this chapter for Allison- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=214150044
> 
> Thank you again for your lovely comments, as well as that, thank you for leaving Kudos too! And as always, thank you for reading :)

Kate didn't have to be at work until the afternoon, it was the last show of the season this weekend, so they were taking it easy. But by no means does that mean they aren’t working just as hard. 

I, however, had to be up early to get to school. 

There is a month left of the term and then it’s the summer holidays! Woo! 

“Noooo….” Kate groans as my alarm goes off at 7am on Wednesday morning. 

“Sorry, sorry” I mumble back, taking an arm out from under the warm duvet to reach for my phone to turn off the most annoying sound in the world.

“S’kay” she slurs back in her sleepy state.

“Go back to sleep.” I say, pushing myself up and leaning across to place a kiss to her forehead before getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

My chosen outfit is hung up on the back of the bathroom door, which I dress myself in after a quick shower. 

Once I’m finished I head back into the bedroom as quietly as I can, but stop with the tiptoeing once I see Kate is awake and sat up leaning against the headboard. I make my way over to the dressing table to put on my watch and to grab my hairbrush, before making my way to the other side of the room to the mirror. As I walk past the bed, Kate gasps and scrambles to sit up and crawls to the edge of the bed where she takes me by the wrist,. 

“What? Whats wrong?!” I ask, worried.

She doesn't reply, just puts her hand on my stomach under my breasts and runs her hand down, stopping level with my low rise trouser waistband. The other hand is holding onto my thigh for balance, squeezing slightly as she catches herself after the quick movements. A very serious and concentrated look on her face.

“Nothing’s wrong.” she repeats her action. “You’re showing…” 

“I am?!” I ask excitedly. 

“Yep.” A big smile breaks over her face, and she takes my hand to guide it through her actions. I feel the small, but definite bump that’s beginning to grow and a smile that could be deemed as crazy, is plastered on my face. 

“How on earth did you spot that?! I’ve barely changed.” I asks, amazed at the fact she’d seen the difference, even I hadn't managed to spot it.

“Because…” She’s drawing patterns on my stomach. “I know your body. Plus, that shirt is quite tight to your body which helped.” 

My hand comes to rest on top of hers, pausing the doodles. “Well, it might be time to tell the kiddies at school then!” 

“You haven’t told them yet?! I thought you would have weeks ago!” Kate says shocked. Her hand comes up from my thigh to wrap around my waist as she leans back to look up at me. Honestly. I’d surprised myself by not telling them sooner, but this felt like something that I should wait to share. Just to make sure nothing happened in the early weeks. 

“I know, but today’s the day!” I say, leaning down slightly to give Kate a kiss to the top of her head. “And on that note, I should finish getting ready.” We untangle as I speak and I move to walk out the room, but Kate catches my wrist for the second time this morning, pulling me back to the edge of the bed where she gives me a proper kiss before letting me go.

—————————————————

“Ok, let’s pack up and get ready for lunch please.” I say, capping my whiteboard pen. My grade 10 students jump into action; putting their books on my desk as requested earlier and packing their belongings into their bags. 

“Take a seat everyone! We have a few minutes left before lunch.” They do as I say. “Thanks. Now, you guys have been really great this year and I’m so proud of how hard you’ve worked. So let’s carry on with the good work for the next few weeks and then you’ve got the summer to relax and have fun. And thank you for being so nice to me; I know you didn't need to, especially as I’m a new teacher and most of the time students don’t take too well to that. You guys know a lot about me, and my personal life which probably isn't a good thing, but oh well. As you know, Miss K and I have been together for a few years now-“

My little speech is interrupted by Sam. “You didn't break up did you?” 

“Oh no. God no. Quite the opposite actually. We got married.” I let that sink in for a few seconds, taking in the shocked/excited/happy expressions. “Annnd… we’re having a baby!” I announce.

Claps and cheers fill the classroom just as the bell rings. They all get up quickly, me thinking their ready to get the hell out of my class and eat. But they surprise me by all making their way towards me and wrapping me up in a giant group hug. 

“Aww you guys!” I say, tears already threatening to spill down my cheeks at their act. At that they all let go, head back to their desks for their bags and as they leave, they give me a hug one by one, saying sweet things to me and things I should pass on to Kate too. By the time the last kid left the room I’d been crying steadily for a few minutes. 

I shut the classroom door, sit down at my desk and take a minute to collect myself and stop crying. Once I do, I then proceed to devour my lunch.

———————————————

“So how’d they take the news?” Kate asks over the phone. 

“They were very happy for us. I’ll tell you all the messages they wanted me to pass onto you when you get home.” I reply, yawning from the day. The school day isn't over yet, I’ve got a free hour. Teaching is draining sometimes. “I know you don’t have a lot of time now, so I’ll save it for later, over dinner maybe?” I suggest.

“Sounds good, what are we having?” 

“What ever you want.” 

“Take out? Save you cooking.” Kate suggests. I can hear talking in the background and I know she’ll have to go in a second. 

“Sounds good to me. I’ll let you go, but text me when you’re on your way home with what you want so I can order it and it’ll be ready for when you’re back.” 

“Will do honeybun. Love you.” 

“Love you too honeybunches. See you later.” I join in with the new nickname game, laughing as I hang up.

Back to work.

———————————

“So come on, tell me what they said.” Kate asks as we sit down on the floor, backs against the sofa with our legs under the coffee table which had our Chinese takeout spread out on. She’s digging in to what she’d chosen, using the chopsticks like a pro.

“Well, they said congratulations and that they were happy for us. They all gave me a big group hug and then as they were leaving, they all gave me individual hugs too. Someone, I forget who, said that they knew ‘Miss K will be the fun mom’ and I threatened detention if they didn't take it back. Leah said that she knew we’d be the best parents, and that any child would be lucky to have us as their moms.” 

“That kid must have a difficult home life with that mother of hers. I will never understand how a lovely young lady was raised by a homophobic and nasty woman.” She puts down her chopsticks and wraps an arm around my shoulder, bringing me to lean into her. “And to whoever said that I’d be the fun one… tell them thank you and that they’re right!” she jokes, lightening the mood. 

“Hey, I’m fun too!” I defend myself, but I know that deep down I’ll be the one that has to tell our kid off, and I’ll be the one called ‘boring’ or ‘mean’. Kate will be the fun one, the one who will only tell them off when it’s deemed serious enough. But hopefully, I will find the right balance of fun and responsibility (if that’s the right word). “Just think, in just over five months, we’ll have a tiny human being living here with us too.” I say, rubbing over the tiny bump that seemed to have made an appearance over night.

“I know. It’s crazy! It’ll fly by and before we know it, we’ll be holding a tiny baby… I can’t believe you’re already 14 weeks along.” She agrees, moving her free hand to once again repeat the motions of earlier this morning. “You know what we should have done?” I look up at her, taking in that jaw line that weakens me. “We should have done one of those time-lapse videos. Take a picture everyday and then at the end we’d have a video of your bump growing.” 

“It’s not too late, I’ve only just started showing today, and it’s not even that much. We can start it today if you want?” I suggest.

“Absolutely!” She jumps up and goes into the hallway, reaching into her coat pocket for her phone. “Come and stand over here against the wall and face the door.” 

I stand and make my way over to her, doing as I’m told. She holds up her phone and I hear the camera shutter go off, indicating a picture has been snapped. 

“Oh, wait!” she says as I move to sit down again. She manoeuvres me so I’m stood against the wall. Then she moves her hand down to them hem of my tight top I’d been wearing today. She gives me her phone so she has both hands free, and then pulls my top up so that it’s over my breasts, folded over on itself and staying in place, revealing my bare tummy. She then puts her hands on my shoulders turning me to face the door, takes her phone back and takes another picture.

“Done!” 

“Good, can we eat now! I’m starving…” I ask.

“Yep, you’re eating for two so get to it.” She comes back over to me, pockets her phone and adjusts my top so it sits properly again. She pauses slightly. “You know I said this morning that I knew your body?” She waits for my nod of confirmation “Well, your tummy isn't the only thing that’s changed…” her eyes trail down from my face and rest just below my collarbones. 

I scoff and then laugh at her observations, lightly pushing her shoulder. 

“What?! I can’t help it!”

“And you just so happened to notice that!?” I ask.

“Of course I did! I look at your body all the time, so excuse me for noticing when it starts to change!” 

“Well I’m glad someone’s noticing, because I’ve missed both changes so far…” I say, with a laugh but deep down I’m a little sad that I didn't even notice. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be on the look out!” She says, with a wink stepping closer to me. I think she’s going to give me a kiss, which she does but we break apart from her laugher and mine too. 

I look down and she’s got her hands on my breasts, giving a light squeeze.


	90. Good God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! 90 chapters done and dusted!!
> 
> Believe it or not, but this chapter was inspired by the One Direction song 'Little Black Dress'. I heard a song that reminded me of it, so I had to listen to it for comparison reasons. Then I couldn't stop listening to it! So here we are, it's more the ending that's inspired by it. 
> 
> Outfits for the chapter- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=214213812
> 
> Song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEgVVF8P3kc
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.
> 
> Love you all, my little dumplings!

It was Saturday; the last show of the season. 

Which meant there would be a crazy after party once the show was finished. 

A party that Kate had decided we were both going to attend. 

I’m sat at our dining room table, all ready to go in my black dress and heels. I’m grading some homework whilst I wait for my uber to arrive. I honestly cant be bothered to drive tonight; it’s Saturday and I know it’ll be busy. 

I get the indication that my ride has arrived, so I put on my coat and grab my bag, turning off the lights as I head towards the door. I lock up our house and head to the car, jumping (not literally, thank you very much) and getting comfortable as the drive to the studios starts. 

It doesn't take as long as I thought it would to arrive; I thank the driver and promise a high rating because of the lovely conversation we had about cats. 

I hop out (again, not literally) and sort my coat and bag out, preparing to make my way through the building and up the dreaded elevator ride. As I’m making my way through the building minding my own business, lost in my own thoughts, I’m startled by a loud noise.

“AHH!!” 

My attention whips to where I think the shout came from. And I see 3 young girls speed walking towards me, wide eyed and smiling brightly.

“Um, hi!” One of them says with a little awkward wave once they reach me.

“Hi!” I beam back. “Can I help you?” 

“You’re Allison Lewis.” she says as a statement of fact.

“Yes I am. And you are?” I say politely.

“Emily. My name is Emily.” she says nervously.

“Well hello Emily, and Emily’s friends. What can I do for you?” I ask again once I’ve smiled at her an her friends.

“Well, um… I was wondering if we could get a picture with you?” she stumbles out.

“Really?” she nods at my question “Of course!” I gesture for them to come forward and they arrange themselves around me. Emily is on my left with her phone held out ready for the picture and the other two girls on my right. She snaps a few pictures, and smiles at me once she's done. 

“Thank you so much!” 

“You’re welcome ladies. Are you here for the show?” I ask the nervous girls in front of me.

They all nod eagerly, letting out an excited ‘yes’ and ‘oh my god, I can’t wait’ and one even squealed a bit. I laughed at their reactions before asking “Do you maybe want to go up to the studio together?” 

They jump up and down even more excited than I thought humanly possible. I take it as a yes, and motion for them to follow me towards the elevators. I press the button, and play the waiting game.

“So, who’s your favourite cast member?” I ask, making conversation with the three lovely ladies.

“Kate!” Emily says immediately. 

“Bobby!” Louise, the very tall brown haired girl says. 

“Beck!” The shorter of the 3 says, who I learned was called Jane.

They all tell me their answers at once, like the excitement can’t be contained. I understand completely, though.

“Good choice Emily. I’ll have to agree with you there!” I say with a wink as we step into the elevator and pressing the button to the correct floor.

“Allison?”

“Yes?”

“Could you maybe give this letter to Kate for me?” Emily asks quietly, so her friends don’t hear. She pulls out a white envelope from her bag, and hands it to me. 

“Of course I will. She’ll love it, what ever is inside! I’ll give it to her the second I see her.” I promise, taking the envelope from her. 

“Thank you so much!” She wraps her arms around my waist, giving me a quick hug. 

“Of course. Now, lets go!” The doors open and we step out into the business that is preparing for a live show. 

“Now, ladies if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and find a certain blonde. I’ll definitely find you after the show, I want to hear what you thought!” I say, hugging them all and then making my way in the opposite direction than where they were heading.

I make my way through the corridors that were bustling with people doing last minute jobs. I manage to sneak my way into the costume/makeup/hair room, spotting Kate in the chair getting a wig put on. 

“Hello my lovely!” I say, coming up beside her.

“Hello!!” She stiffly moves her neck, trying not to move too much, her eyes meeting mine. She takes hold of my hand that’s hanging at my side, and brings it up to her mouth for a kiss on my knuckles.

“I have something for you…” I say, handing her the envelope before I forget. “I met these three lovely girls downstairs and one of them, Emily, asked me to give you this.”

“Aww. How sweet!” She takes it from me, puts it in her lap and helps put the wig on her head, before turning to me and giving me the biggest smile she could muster. “I’ll read it later when I’ve got a minute!” Just as she says this, someone announces that there is only five minutes until they’re live. 

“I guess I should go find my seat, have fun!” I say leaning down to give a quick kiss to the cheek, giving her a shoulder squeeze before walking off.

—————————————————————

The show was brilliant, as usual! And I’d managed to find the 3 girls in the audience to ask them what they thought, get their opinions and find out their favourite sketch of the night. They all had raving reviews. Being the person that I am, I asked them if they wanted to come backstage and meet everyone, they jumped at the chance.

They all got signatures and pictures with everyone that they wanted to, Emily met Kate and they spent a couple of minutes in hushed tones, presumably talking about what was in the envelope. It ended with a big squeezing hug. 

Once they’re done talking they both come over to me, where I’m stood with her 2 friends. Kate wraps her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her side and I hear a soft ‘awww’ come from one of the girls. 

“Ladies, if you could excuse us, we have a party to get too, and we don’t want to keep you much longer. I’m sure you want to see what New York has to offer on a Saturday night!” Kate says politely to them. 

“Yes, we’re going to a friends house tonight, actually we’re running late!” Jane, the mum of the group I’m guessing, said. 

“Well, it was great meeting you all. I’m glad you enjoyed the show. Have fun tonight!” I say, hugging them all once again.

They all thank us, wave goodbye and then we’re left alone. And by alone I mean with the rest of the cats that’s currently getting ready to head to the after party.

“Great show baby.” I say, turning into Kate, wrapping my other arm around her waist in a hug. 

“Thank you” We stand, holding each other in a hug before silently agreeing to head back to Kate’s office to collect her things and so she can change.

“Take a seat, I won’t be long.” She says, picking up her bag and heading into the small bathroom that is in the shared office.

I sit at her desk, taking in all of the notes and pictures that are scattered on it and on the walls. I laugh at some of the joke ideas on the post it notes. 

I hear the door open minutes later, and she’s all ready to go. Grey coat and shoes on.

“Let’s get our party on!”

——————————————————

We make it out to the car relatively quickly, Kate managing to take pictures with the majority of people stood waiting outside. She kept glancing back at me, but I waved her on, making sure she got to everyone that she could before we had to go.

The journey to the party location didn't take long at all, which was good. Car journeys longer than 20 minutes are no longer comfortable, nausea settles in quickly if it’s any longer.

We head into the club. It’s surprisingly well lit, not dark which is good. I can actually see what I’m doing! 

We head to a booth, take a seat waiting for other people to arrive before we get drinks (water/non alcoholic stuff for me). I take my coat off before I slide in as gracefully as possible. I look up just in time to see Kate taking off her coat too. 

Good God. 

“I’m going to go get some water for us. It’s too hot in here!” She says, before walking towards the bar. She’s only gone a few minutes before she’s walking towards me.

It’s in that moment that I take in her full outfit.

Body conforming dress. Killer shoes that make her legs look… No words for how good they look.

“Fuck…me.” I say to myself.

She smirks, clearly reading my lips as she reaches the table. 

“What was that?” 

“Hmm? Nothing.” I say innocently, taking a sip of the water she placed in front of me.

“If you say so.” she winks at me, clearly knowing what I said. She takes a drink too, before asking to dance.

“Sure, why not!” I say, taking hold of her outstretched hand, pulling me out of the booth towards the dance floor.

The music clearly takes over her body, dancing like nobody’s watching. But people are watching because she looks so good.

She moves her hips, rotating them and then swaying. I’m barely moving, too focused on her.

She meets my eyes, clearly seeing the reaction she’s having.

It only spurs her on more. 

It’s hot as hell.

She will be the death of me in this outfit, and I think she knows it.

I grab her by the hips, following their continued movements as I pull her closer to me. She smirks in response, clearly the reaction she was hoping for. 

“Fuck… me.” I sigh out, knowing full well she heard me this time.


	91. "But It's Not My Birthday!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a few days since the last update; no specific reason. Just a little drained from working so much (my hours have gone from 13 a week to around 30. So a little shock to the system!) and I've been trying to get my body clock back into a normal system (not staying awake until 4 in the morning and then sleeping well into the afternoon!). So please please forgive me.
> 
> But anyway! Here is another chapter. I thought it would be a little disrespectful not to post on the Queen's birthday (and by Queen I hope we all understood that I meant Kate). 33 today! 
> 
> How time flies! I've been a fan of hers for 4 years now and honestly everyday my admiration for her grows. She's multi-talented, hilarious, kind, beautiful and one of a kind. If I ever got the chance to see her on SNL (live and in the audience) or if she ever did a stand up show, I'd jump at the chance. It'd be a dream come true. Thank you Kate for existing this, sometimes, horrible world; you make it seem that little bit brighter. 
> 
> On another note, has anyone listened to Ed Sheeran's new singles?! I'm in love with 'Castle on the Hill'. 2017 is off to a good start!
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving comments/kudos! They really do make me smile :)

She carries on dancing.

But dancing is thirsty work, so she ends up knocking back a few too many alcoholic drinks over the course of teasing me.

And it’s no fun seeing your wife drinking and having fun, when you can’t drink too. 

But I’m not bitter about it.

Nope. Not at all.

Because I’m having my own fun. 

Watching her dancing, in that dress with those shoes (the shoes that make her legs look amazing) is all I need. Her having fun and relaxing after everything that’s happened over the past few months, is enough for me. 

Seeing her laughing, dancing and having fun is all I need for this to be an enjoyable night. 

But the fun has to end at some point.

“Baby, babe. Come on it’s time to go home.” I shout over the music at Kate, who’s dancing away. She smiles widely at me, eyes tired but her body buzzing with the alcohol.

“AHH!! Here she is! EVERYBODY!! This… This is my wife!!” Her reaction to seeing me is delayed, surprised even though I’d been stood in front of her a couple of seconds before speaking. She then proceeds to slowly shout out her words. Nobody really taking any notice, that or they don't hear over the music.

“Yes, and you’re wife is telling you that it’s time to go.” I say, laughing as she wraps her arms around my waist, one resting on my stomach as the other rests on my back, pulling us close together. 

“But wifey, why?” She drags out, drawing lines over my stomach, pouting as she looks down at her hand. 

“Because I need to get you into bed!” I say, laughing at her sad, pouty, but very drunk, face.

“But it’s not my birthday!” She gaps out, her head snapping up to look at me.

“What?! No, I know it isn’t. I need to get you to bed because you’re drunk and you’re going to crash any second.” I explain, fully expecting it to have gone through one ear and out the other in her drunken state.

“Aww, ok then… But can we get ice cream!?” She says again with the pout, but then doing a 180 producing the biggest smile I’ve seen.

“Of course we can!” I agree, ready to go home and snuggle up to the very intoxicated human in front of me.

“WOO!!” 

———————————————————

Sunday morning sunlight shone through the thin curtains of our bedroom window. It didn't bother me in the slightest. In fact, it was a very pleasant way to wake up if you ask me.

On the other hand, not so nice if you drank half your body weight in alcohol the night before.

“Ugghh…. turn it off…” Kate grumbles out next to me.

“You want me to turn off the sun?” I ask with a giggle.

“Yes please…” she sighs out, burying herself further into and under the duvet.

“No can do my love. Do you need anything?” I ask, turning over to face her and rub her back slowly.

“Water please.” Her voice is gravely and I’m sure her throat is somewhat sore from the shouting she’d done last night. 

It’s hot as hell if you ask me.

“Of course. Back in a sec.” I say, halting my movements on her back and standing from the bed to grab a glass from the bedside table and heading to the bathroom to fill it. 

“Here you go.” I keep my voice as hushed as possible.

She sits up, turns and reaches out blindly for the glass, taking big gulps before peeking one eye open. She smiles and brings her knees up to her chest as I sit down on the bed.

“Thank you wifey.” she laughs at the use of the word she’d enjoyed so much last night, before groaning and holding her head. I nod to her bedside table, where I’d put some painkillers for her to take. “Life saver.” She sighs out, resting her head on the headboard behind her.

“Did you have fun last night?!” I ask in a teasing tone as I pat her duvet covered knee, keeping it there once I’m done.

“Yes, but please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing!” 

“Nothing embarrassing. You let everyone know we were married though. You are aware that you teased me all night, right?” I inform her.

“That’s good…” She takes another drink of her water before placing the glass down on the table. “Yes, very aware, thank you. Glad it worked.” She winks, signature smirk in place. “Now, please. Tell me we don’t have to do anything today?” Kate asks me, with pleading eyes.

“Nope, nothing to do today.” I pat her knee again, standing as I say “Now, go back to sleep. I’m going to do some work.” 

—————————————————

“Hello sunshine. I see you’ve returned to the land of the living.” I say warmly as Kate makes her way down the stairs at 4 in the afternoon.

I’d managed to get all of my work done for the final week of the school term. We’re going to take it nice and easy, little to no homework and nothing too strenuous teaching wise. And then its 11 weeks of freedom! 1st June until 5th September. 

11 weeks of time spent with Kate. And growing a human.  
She comes over to me at the dining table and takes a seat on my lap, sat across my legs and they swing lightly. She rests her tired head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me as I wrap mine around hers.

“Alright?” I ask, rubbing her back in circles.

She just nods, clearly still feeling the effects of last night.

“So, what are you going to do now? You’ve got 4 months off to do whatever you want.” I wonder aloud.

“I’m going to take care of my pregnant wife.” She says giving me a kiss on the neck, sending a shiver straight through me. “And I’m going to take you on holiday!” another kiss in the exact same spot. “And I was thinking that I could maybe start working on a stand up show? Like I used to do, but new stuff.” 

“I think that’s a great idea! And I’m by no means a comedy genus like you, but I will help in any way I can.” I offer, poking her in the side gently at the compliment. 

She bats my hand away, “I’m not a comedy genius. But thank you, I’d love your help with it.” 

“I think your Emmy collection would say otherwise…” 

—————————————————

After dinner we settle in on the sofa and catch up on the shows we’d missed during the week. My phone rings and I see that it’s Steve.

“Steve! Hi, how are you?” I ask the detective. Kate looks over at me when I say his name, confused but not enough to keep her away from the TV screen. 

“Allison! I’m great thank you. How are you?” he asks in return.

“Great thanks. What can I do for you?” I ask politely.

“Actually, is Kate there? I need to speak with her and we didn't have any contact information for her, thought it would be easier to go through you!” 

“Oh, yeah. Of course. I’ll just pass you over…” I hold out my phone for Kate to take. She looks questioningly at me as she takes the phone, I just shrug in response.

“Hello?” 

“Of course. Mhmm… That’s fine.” 

“Great, well I’ll speak to you soon.”

“Ok, thanks Detective-“

“Thanks Steve.”

“Right, bye… Bye.” 

She hangs up and hands the phone back to me. Turning her attention back to the TV without a word. 

“Well?” I prompt.

“Oh, he wants me to go in and do an official interview this week. Go over everything that happened with Aaron. Try and get this sorted out.” Kate explains, seemingly not phased by the thought of having to repeat everything Aaron had said and done.

“Well that’s good then. They’re making progress, so hopefully this won’t be dragged out for too much longer.” I say, hopeful.

“Have you heard anything about the case at all?” Kate asks intrigued.

“Well, I may have heard a few things…”

“And you didn't share because?” 

“Didn’t seem like the best time… You were busy and I didn't want you to have to sit with the information and be in the same building as him.” I explain.

“So tell me now then, I don’t have to look at his stupid little face for a few months!” 

“Fine… Well, apparently this isn't the first time he’s done this kind of thing. He was fired from his last job for doing the exact same thing; fixated on one girl who kept rejecting him, got angry and started hurling physical and mental abuse at the young lady until someone eventually found out. Didn't tell the boss though, just pushed him to get fired for another reason.” I explain, the though of another girl being hurt by this poor excuse for a human being making me sad. 

“Was she ok? He didn't do anything too bad did he?” Kate asks, clearly also upset by my information.

“He uh, he broke her arm. Threw her down the stairs, punched her and kicked her in places that were easy to hide. The guys have contacted the girl, she’s given a statement and has photos of the injuries. With hospital records to back her up too.” 

“So if the police have the facts, then why wasn’t he arrested before when this other girl was hurt?” A very valid question.

“Because the girl didn't want to press charges. She felt sorry for him after pushing him out of the job and getting him fired. When she heard it’d happened to someone else, she felt guilty. Decided to make sure he gets what he deserves.” I answer.

“And how do you know all of this?” Again, a valid question.

“Well, seeing as I worked with the NYPD for a couple of years, and you know I occasionally help out on some cases, they did me a solid and slipped me the case file. But not a word of this when you go and do your interview. It could get some people in trouble.” I motion the ‘zipping my mouth shut’ action. 

“Got it, dirty cop.”


	92. "That Bitch."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- mentions of what happened to Kate (just a repeat of previous chapters) and mentions of death threats too. Also, vomiting.  
> Notes:
> 
> Apologies- could have sworn I posted this last night, but turns out I didn't!
> 
> Anyway here it is!! The long awaited update...
> 
> Thank you for all of the lovely messages, I'm so glad I still have your support. It really means a lot to me :) xx

“Ok Kate, just take a seat and I’ll let Steve know you’re here. It shouldn't be too long.” Maggie, the sergeant at the front desk of the precinct spoke, gesturing to a row of plastic chairs. 

“Thanks Maggie, lovely to see you again.” I say with a smile, turning to walk to the seats, pulling Kate along with me.

We take off our light jackets, putting them over the arm of my chair and take a seat. It’s Monday morning and thankfully Kate had recovered from her wild night and the terrible hangover she was left with yesterday; we weren’t expecting to be here so soon, but there was a window of time and we took it. I called in sick, not a lie at all- I’d been throwing up until an hour ago. Yummy.

“God, I hate these chairs, so uncomfortable…” I sigh, pregnancy finally catching up on my comfort levels the further I progress.

All I get in response is a hum in agreement from my left side, I look over to see Kate bouncing her leg up and down and biting at the skin around her thumb in nervousness. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” I reach up to take her hand from her mouth and bring it to my lap. “I know you're nervous but it’s all good. Steve’s great, he won’t push you for anything you don’t want to share. Just tell him everything you told me, he might get you to go over it a couple of times just in case you missed anything the first time.” I reassure her best I can. “Look at me.” 

She looks up to meet my concerned gaze. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby cakes” She leans across the arm of the chair giving me a quick kiss “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so nervous, can we talk about something else?” She asks with a small smile.

“Of course we can, and you don’t need to apologise.” I give her hand that I’m holding a firm squeeze. “So, what do you want to do when we’re done here?” I ask.

“I think we should go home, snuggle up on the couch and watch shitty films. How do you feel?” Kate suggests, removing her hand from my lap and wrapping it around my shoulder, the other coming to rub my stomach. 4 1/2 months along already. 

“That sounds really great right about now. I feel like crap.” The ‘strong/put together’ expression I’d plastered on my face falls as I tell her. 

“Aww baby. I can’t say I know how you feel because I obviously don’t.” She rubs my back, knowing that usually works when I don't feel great. “But, when we’re done we can just go back to bed for the rest of the day. Get snuggled up and comfortable, and just relax.” 

“Sounds wonderful…” I sigh, leaning my head on her shoulder.

“Good. Do you want some water?” She asks, whispering now that I’m so close. I just nod and hum.

She stands up, slowly as not to jostle my head too much. She makes her way over to the water fountain, taking a plastic cup and filling it. As she reaches me Steve appears from the room next to me. 

“Kate?” he asks as if he were a doctor collecting his next patient. 

“Yes? Hi, that’s me” Kate responds, smiling at him.

“Hi, are you ready to get started?” he asks, a friendly smile on his face.

“Absolutely.” Kate smiles back at him, looks at me with a worried face, hands me me water and then winks before following behind Steve into his office.

Well, now I wait.

 

——————————————————

Kate’s POV

“Well, nice to meet you Kate. Please do take a seat.” Steve shakes my hand, a reassuring smile on his face as he gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. He takes the big leather chair on the opposite side, behind his desk.

“So, how are you today?” He starts with small talk.

“I’m doing ok, same can’t be said for Allison though!” I smile at the thought of my wife, and the smile widens at the thought of our little baby growing inside of her.

“Ah yes! I did hear that she’s pregnant. Congratulations by the way!” He smiles a big, toothy grin. 

“Thank you very much…” I trail off, ready to get this over with so I can get back to the woman of my thoughts. 

“So, let’s get this ball rolling then.” Steve says, picking up a pen and opening up a pad of paper to the next clean page. “Just start from the begging, how did you meet Aaron Rogers?” 

————————

“Ok, and what happened after that?” Steve asks, writing down notes of our conversation.

“Um, well he, um he found out that Al and I were married with a kid on the way…” I wipe the tears that fall from my eyes. “He threatened them both, the sick son of a bitch threatened an unborn child. What kind of person does that?” A dry, humourless laugh leaves my mouth. “Anyway, he threatened them, so I fought back. Started shouting at him, but he over powered me. Pushed me against the wall… punched me in the ribs. Pretty sure he bruised them too.” I finish my account of what happened.

“Ok and I understand that you have photos of these injuries you mentioned?” Steve says, writing more notes down. 

“Uh, yeah. Allison said it would be a good thing to have. I also took photos of the earlier things too.” 

“That’s great Kate, really. It’s all well and good having your account, but with pictures it really secures the case.” Steve assures me.

“Well, what can I say, I’ve learnt a thing or two from Allison!” I joke lightly, trying to lighten the mood slightly. 

Steve laughs, finishing his notes before looking up at me. “Is there anything else you can think of? Anything you want to add?” 

“Hmm, um, well, there was one other thing…” I trail off.

“Take your time.” Steve reassures me. That man is a saint; I’ve definitely already taken my time with telling him what happened.

“Well, there was this one interaction between Aaron and me… he, um, he, well… he threatened me. But it was different to the other times. Sure he’d already physically and emotionally hurt me, but this time it seemed like he would do much worse.”

“Ok, and what was different this time?” 

“He made a comment about Allison and I told him to stay away from her, as I had every other time he’d brought her into this. But, instead of threatening to hurt her, he said that he’d hurt me and his exact words were ‘who’ll be there to protect your precious little girlfriend if you’re not going to be around to defend her?’ and it just made me feel sick to my stomach.” I finish, the tears flowing freely down my face once again. 

“Ok, now obviously we don't take death threats lightly. We will get this guy, I promise you that. You won’t ever have to worry about him doing anything to you or your family.” Steve puts his pen down, and reaches over the desk to take hold of my hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Thank you…I didn't even tell Allison that part…”

“You’re welcome, but I do think you should tell her that. It’ll come out eventually, but it’ll be better if she hears it from you.” I nod in agreement, vowing to tell her as soon as we get home. “Now, I think that’s all we need from you Kate. I’ll let you get on with your day.” He stands from his desk, hands me a little white card with his details on it “Please, contact me if you think of anything you missed out, or even if this guy contacts you for some reason. I’m here to help you.”

“Thank you so much Steve, thank you for doing this.” I stand and shake his hand once again, following him to the door. He opens it, pops his head out says “She’s all yours Ally. Great lady you got yourself.” He laughs.

“Too right!” I hear from outside the room.

“Well, thank you for coming in today. I’ll write up my notes and go from there. I’ll be in touch.” Steve finishes, moving from the doorway so I can exit.

————————————————

Allison’s POV

“Thanks again Steve.” Kate says as she leaves the room, well over an hour later.

“Aww baby…” I say upon seeing her tear stained cheeks. “Come here.” I open my arms, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Let’s go home my lovely.” I say, rubbing her back as she nods in agreement, before breaking apart and collecting our belongings.

———————

“So it went ok then?” I ask once we wake up from our nap a few hours later. As soon as we arrived home I proceeded to throw up a couple more times, which was great, so a nap was well deserved. 

I got bored pretty quickly too; it took all of 5 minutes before I got up to talk to my old friend Maggie. We gossiped about the officers/detectives/sergeants whose lives I've not been apart of for 2 years now.

“Yeah, Steve was really great, very patient with me. Said he would write up his notes he took and go from there.” Kate explains. 

“That’s good then… it wasn't too stressful having to go over everything again? I know you were crying, but it wasn't unbearable?” 

“No, no. He didn't press me to carry on if it got too difficult. I’ve come to accept that it’s happened now, so it’s somehow gotten a little easier to talk about… he um, he actually told me I should probably share something with you…” Kate drifts off, shifting from her back to her side so she can look at me.

“He did? What did he think you should share?” I ask, curious. “I thought you told me everything that’d happened?” 

“And I have. Well, everything except for one thing.” a guilty look spreads across her face. “And I don’t really want to tell you right now, either. I know how you’ll react and it won’t be good for you or the baby.” 

“Just tell me.”

“Ok, fine.” She sighs, takes hold of my hands and rests them across my stomach. “So, at some point Aaron made some comment about you and I told him to stay away from you, much like I had every other time he brought you up. But instead of threatening to hurt you, he made an indirect threat on my life.” she lets out, an anxious expression on her face.

“That bitch.” I sit up, probably too quickly as a wave of nausea hit me. But who’s to say that wasn't from what Kate had just told me. “What did he say to you?”

“He said, and I quote ‘who’ll protect your precious little girlfriend if you're not going to be around to defend her?’ Thankfully he never did anything about his little threat.” 

“That is not a little threat Kate. He just threatened to-“ I can’t even finish that sentence. The thought of a world where she isn't in it, just seems unbearable. 

“I know, but the police know, and now you know too. So, like you said, they can deal with this and make sure Aaron gets what he deserves.” A minute or so passes before she speaks again “I’m sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't want you to get worked up, especially in your condition… I love you.”

“It’s ok I forgive you, and I’m pretty sure there’d have been no stopping me had you told me that night… I love you too.” I give her a slow, but passionate kiss. Kate pulls back, resting her forehead against mine.

“Will you be a doll and rub my back?” she whispers to me.

“Excuse me?! I’m the one who has thrown up pretty much all day, you should be rubbing my back!”


	93. Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how this chapter got away from me so easily! I had planned the little altercation between our main two characters, but the rest of it was just my brain saying 'here, have some more things to put here... and here.... and how about we have this happen here?'   
> Hopefully it isn't awful; if it is, let me know!!
> 
> Thank you for so many hits- 2382!!   
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments too, they make me really happy (especially comments).
> 
> If anyone has any new stories, Kate/Jillian Holtzmann or otherwise related, I'd love to read it. Leave me the title in a comment and I'll get reading!! :)

“Baby?” 

“Nooo…”

“Al, you need to get up.” An arm pulls me gently backwards. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“You have to go to work.” 

“No I don’t, don’t lie to me Kate.”

“I’m not lying to you, babycakes.” She laughs out tiredly.

“Yes you are. Don’t make me go.” I roll over gently to face Kate. “You’re so mean.”

That earns a proper laugh, one that makes those dimples dent her cheeks beautifully. “I’m sorry, but if you get up and go to work I’ll take you out to dinner tonight?!” 

“Are you bribing me woman?! Absolutely not!” 

“I wouldn’t call it bribing, but would you change your mind if I said we could get pasta?!” she bargains. 

“I’m up! I’m up!” 

——————————————————

“Miss A?”

“Yes Sam?”

“Thank you.”

I look up from writing my final comment on some work. “Thank you? What for?” I ask confused.

“Thank you for being a really great teacher this year.” 

“Aww thank you so much Sam. I’m glad you think that.” I say, genuinely taken aback by the compliment.

“Yeah, we all think that Miss A.” Dan chimes in.

“You do?” I ask, addressing the entire class now, only to be met by a sea of nodding heads.  
“You guys! You’re the sweetest.” I stand from my desk “Ok, everyone lets pack up early, we’ve got 10 minutes left and I want to speak to you all.” They all jump into action, putting away their work and text books before packing up their belongings and sitting back in their seats.

“Ok, so I want to say thank you to you guys too. As you know, this has been my first year as a teacher and you've made it a dream. Honestly, I can’t thank you enough for that; you’ve been so understanding and patient with me. Most classes would have taken that as an opportunity to mess around, but you have all shown that you’re mature enough to adjust to the change in teacher.” I say, sitting on the edge of my desk. “And lets not forget how brilliant you where on our little trip to the museum. Or the time when you found out about Miss K. Again, that was definitely something you could have used to taunt me.” 

“We really love Miss K. I’m glad you're married to her.” Leah says, interrupting me for the fist time ever, and I don’t even care. It receives nods and comments of agreement.

“I really love Miss K too. Now.” I stand from the desk with a clap of my hands. “Tomorrow is our last lesson together and it’s the last day of school too; it’s going to be a nice easy lesson. We can do whatever you want- bring in games if you want!” the bell rings, cutting me off at the perfect moment. 

When the bell rings it’s an immediate reaction to stand and start rushing to the next lesson/lunch. 

Pavlov’s dogs. Ha!

“Have a lovely day ladies and gents!” I shout after them all.

And now to relax for the next hour.

————————————————

“You’ve got such a baby brain already!” 

“Excuse you! What was that?!” I ask, jokingly offended.

“I spoke to Steve today and he said we forgot to give him the photos yesterday when we went in.” Kate explains as we sit in my car in the school car park. 

“I knew there was something I forgot to pick up. Damn it.” I sigh and rub my eyes. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I know you didn't feel well at all yesterday, and I forgot too, so don’t worry about it.” A warm and soft hand soothes me, rubbing my arm. “How about we drop off the pictures, I brought them with me, and then go home and I make dinner for you. How does that sound?” Kate suggests.

“That sounds really good, not going to lie.” I lean over to the drivers side, and give her a kiss. “You’re too good to me…” I say, leaning back slightly, still resting my forehead against hers. 

“Likewise baby. But it’s ok, because I’m your wife and I should be taking care of you more.” 

“You take care of me plenty. Who was the one holding my hair back yesterday while I threw up what felt like my entire body weight!?” I ask with a laugh.

She raises her index finger, a comical look on her face, “Me, I did!” 

“Yes you did, and that’s more than enough for me…. Now lets go so you can make me food!!” 

—————————————

“Do you want to tell me what the hell that was!?” 

“Jesus christ Kate, this car is too small a space for you to be shouting at me like that!” I say, matching her angry tone.

“Don’t avoid the question Allison.” 

I mumble an ‘uh oh, full name’ under my breath, which she clearly hears by the pointed look she shoots me. 

“What? What do you want to know?”

“What the hell was going on between you and that police officer back there? We were there for 5 minutes and you were flirting up a storm with her!” Kate explains, voice not as loud now.

“I was not flirting with her.” I say clearly.

“Well from where I stood, it certainly looked that way…Fine don’t tell me.” and with that she starts the car, and turns up the music, silencing me before I get the chance to ever open my mouth.

———————————

We arrive home after a 10 minute long, awkwardly silent drive. 

Yikes. 

That was horrible. 

But before I get the chance to tell her, she’s off into the kitchen, presumably to make dinner.

Cooking is something that calms her down; an interesting fact I’d learnt over our relationship. So that’s what I’m going to let it do. 

Netflix is something that distracts me; an interesting fact I’d learnt many many moons ago. So that’s what I’m going to let it do.

————————————

“That was really nice, thank you.” I say once I’d finished my amazing bowl of pasta. It really hit the spot. Cravings are a nightmare.

All I get from Kate who is sat opposite me, is a nod. No smile, nothing. A simple nod.

“Ok that’s enough.” I put my napkin down and lean my elbows on the table. “I’ve let you mope, but now you’re going to listen.” 

“…” She opens her mouth, probably to object. 

“No. You cut me off in the car, you don’t get to do it again.” I hold up my hand, a sign that she should let me carry on. “The police officer you saw me talking to was Lorna. She’s a detective now. Anyway, we were just catching up, I haven’t seen her for at least 2 years.” I pause to let that part sink in. “So, it’s kind of a funny story how we met-“

“I’m sure it is.” Kate says bitterly. I ignore the tone and carry on.

“You know how Meredith met Derek in ‘Grey’s Anatomy’? Well that’s how Lorna and I met. I had just moved to New York and I was nervous about my first day at work in a new country, so I went to a bar and got drunk, and took a girl home. Next thing I know, I wake up in my living room, this strange woman is there and I have no idea what her name is and I have to politely kick her out so I can go to work.” I laugh at the memory of how stupid I was 5 years ago.

“So I get ready, get to work and do a little tour and speak with my boss and then as I’m going to my office, I bump into someone and it turns out to be Lorna. Long story short, we had a fling that ended because she got too possessive over me; I broke it off and she had a mental break down. No joke, like an actual break down. I tried my best to be there, help her, but I’m not qualified to give her the help she needed.” I think back to the midnight calls I got from the troubled woman, begging me to go and see her or she’d do something stupid. 

“She took a year out to get herself better, do some self discovery and she just returned to work here a month ago. I think she still has some kind of feelings for me, but I only feel proud of her.” I finish my story. “So you really have nothing to worry about, the only great ‘MerDer’ love is between us and I wouldn't throw that away for a quick fling that reappeared.” 

“Wow.” 

I hum in agreement.

“God, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot.” Kate sighs out, hands coming up to cover her face.

“No comment.” I joke.

“No, I’m so so sorry. I should have just let you explain, instead of jumping to conclusions.” 

I stand from my chair and make my way round to her, sitting on her lap. “It’s ok, I know you’re worried and scared about this whole Aaron thing. You have every right to be. But please don’t take it out on me and turn things into something they're not. Granted, she was flirting with me. But I honestly only realised she had when you pointed it out in the car. I love you. You! You’re my wife and I’m not going to jeopardise what we have.”

“I love you too. And you’re right, I am scared. But I have you and I shouldn't be pushing you away. I love you so much and I don’t know why my mind went there; I just saw her flirting with you and I panicked. That hasn't happened to me before and for some reason, my first instinct was to just push you away and cause a fight.” She rests her head on my shoulder, sighing defeatedly. “God, I’m an idiot.” 

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot… twinkletoes” I joke, bringing up the nickname she dislikes so much. My plan worked, it made her smile.

“What happened when she took time out?” Kate asks, interested now she has nothing to worry about.

“She went home to Australia, stayed with her parents. Carried on with therapy and got on the right meds for her diagnosis, which escapes me at the moment. I hugged her because I told her how proud I was.” I explain.

“You’re proud of her?”

“Of course, how many people do you know that have been in such a dark time in their life and managed to come out at the other end, better than ever? She’s done a complete 180 and is even better now, than when I met her.” I tell her, wrapping my arms tightly around her shoulders. “It’s kinda strange, we met; made a movie, promoted it, started a relationship, I changed career, bought a house, got married and now we’re having a kid and it’s all because I was at the cafe Lorna and I would go to every weekend, missing her and worrying that she’d done something stupid. She’d only left a week before we met you know.” 

“Sorry to say this, but thank you Lorna for leaving, because without that we wouldn't be here right now…” Kate says, somewhat dreamily, a hand placed on my stomach. 

“Yes, thank you Lorna… and thank you for letting me explain.” I kiss the top of her head in thanks. 

“Thank you for explaining… dumpling.”

“Are you calling me fat?!” I accuse jokingly.


	94. "Oh Cake..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> Hope you've had a lovely weekend- I was working on the only nice day (weather wise) which was brilliant! 
> 
> Outfits for this chapter- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217118453 (Can you let me know if you like the outfits, and if I should carry on with making outfits for certain chapters? If you're not bothered, then I won't put the link) :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos as usual. It really makes me so so happy!

“Kate, if you are about to wake me up I will be very, very upset with you…” I mumble out, cheek pressed against her chest.

“But you’re already awake my little dumpling oven…” 

“The hell did you just call me?!” I ask amused, eyes open and looking up at her.

“My little dumpling oven.” I give her a look that says ‘please explain’ because that just didn't cut it. “Well, you’re making our little dumpling in your ‘oven’, instead of a bun. Get it?!” 

“What have you taken and where can I get some?” 

“I haven’t taken anything! And no, I’m not drunk; it’s 9 in the morning! I was awake and I was just thinking about life and what’s brought us to this very moment.” Kate explains, a smile on her face at the memories of the past few years.

“Aww, you’re so cute! And that’s a nice nickname for baby until we find a name.” I peck her cheek and roll onto my back, stretching out, wincing when a pain settles in my lower back. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah fine, fine. Any plans for today, now that I’m officially on holiday?!” I ask.

“Well, I was thinking that we could do something that you love to celebrate the fact that your free for the next few months…” Kate draws out, making this sound really good, as she rolls on to her side bringing a hand to my cheek and pulling me into a kiss. 

“Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?” I mumble against her lips once we part.

“Food shopping.” She said in a sexy, husky morning voice.

“Nooo… Don’t make me go.” I groan out, pushing her smiling face away from me playfully. “That was so mean. Don’t be mean to your pregnant wife!” 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I’ll make it worth your while if you come with me?” she gives me a suggestive smirk.

“Deal.” 

——————————————————

“I can’t believe we’ve been here for 10 minutes already; I’m so bored Kate.”

“Oh stop your whining. We don’t need a lot, so we won't be here long. Now, lets get the stuff in the cold sections first. Milk please.” Kate says, holding the list she’d made as we walk side by side; me pushing the trolley down the first cold aisle. 

“Yes boss.” I grab the milk and put it in our trolley. 

“Will you get the butter for me please?” 

“Of course, just one pack?” I let go of the trolley, turning to face her.

“Two please.” she gives me a quick kiss as I pass her. 

I make my way to the butter, bending down slightly to pick up the two packs, wincing once again as the pain in my back returns, moving slightly to my sides. A weird fluttering follows the feeling. 

“Here we go.” I drop the products in the trolley, wrapping my arms around Kate’s waist as best I can with arms and a bump in the way as she pushes the trolley. 

“Thank you babe.” I place a kiss to her cheek. 

“Ok, I think that’s everything for this bit. We need bread and cereal now. Lesgo!” 

I laugh as she rushes off, jumping onto the bars and holding herself as she flew down the aisle, people gave her strange looks as she went; what’s wrong with seeing a grown woman fly down the dairy aisle on the back of a trolley?! 

“Oh dear god, just don’t crash into the display…” I say to myself as she narrowly misses the stack of beer cans piled up in a pyramid for an offer. 

I catch up to her in the bread aisle, taking over trolley pushing duties as we make our way to the cereals. 

“Oh…” I rest on the trolley handle bar, head down and looking at the floor. 

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Kate rushes to my side as she hears my muttering, and notices my hand on my bump.

“I don’t know, I have this weird feeling in my stomach and I don’t know what it is; I’be never felt it before. Do you think something could be wrong with the baby?” I ramble out, my breathing becoming somewhat rushed.

“Calm down, calm down… it’s ok.” Kate rests a hand on top of mine resting on my belly, the other rubbing my back in slow circles. “Everything’s probably fine, are you in pain at a-“ 

She cuts herself off at the exact moment I get the strange feeling again.

“Oh Ally…” She slowly starts to smile. A big toothy grin.

“What?” 

“That’s our little dumpling kicking. They moved and I felt it and that was amazing and oh my god!” Kate is extremely excited and starts rocking on her feet (jumping up and down in a shop would look weird), dimples popping on her cheeks joining at her chin. 

“Oh thank god… I thought something was seriously wrong when I started getting weird pains in my back and side.” I breath out a sigh of relief now that I know what I was feeling. 

“And you didn't think to tell me?” She doesn't even look mad, still smiling from feeling our little one moving. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't want to worry you.” 

“I forgive you.” She gives me a quick kiss, bringing me closer by the hand on my back before leaning down to place a quick kiss to my belly.

“Now let’s get this shopping done so I can get you home and give you a massage…” the suggestive look had returned.

“Yes please…” 

—————————————

Once we’d made it home and put away our shopping, Kate gave me a massage as promised which didn't result in a happy ending. Well, it did for me. I fell asleep. We then sat down to a simple and quick lunch prepared by Kate whilst I napped, before deciding to go and have a look at some baby things; just to get some ideas for the nursery. 

“What do you think of this?” I say, pointing out a chest of drawers that had a changing table attachment.

“It’s nice, but I was thinking we could have a theme? Maybe stick with a nice creamy colour for the walls and then grey furniture, keep it natural until we find out the sex and then add in more colours when we get curtains and sheets?” Kate suggests, trying to bring her vision to life.

“That sounds wonderful actually. Would keep with the theme of the house too. I love it!” I reward her with a kiss. She’s made this so much easier. 

“And after the next scan when we find out the sex we can start getting the finishing touches in the ‘traditional’ girl or boy colours.” I say once I pull away from her and she moves to look at the little moses baskets. 

“Woah, who said anything about finding out at a scan!? We should wait until the birth to find out if it’s a girl or boy, don’t you think?” Kate back tracks over to me.

“Well, I just assumed it would be easier that way? But if you want to wait, we can. I'll survive another few months not knowing. It’ll save doing a ‘gender reveal’ or whatever nonsense Americans have come up with!” I joke.

“They don’t do gender reveal parties in England?” Kate asks somewhat shocked.

“Absolutely not! Just tell people if you’re going to tell them, don’t drag it out and make it into a big party. What’s the point in that?” 

“Any reason to have a party or cake and we’re in!” Kate jokes back. 

“Oh cake…” 

“Nope, not happening. You already convinced me we needed 3 different kinds of ice cream today…” Kate shoots me a stern look.

“You’re going to be a great mum you know.” 

“No I didn’t know, but thank you.” She gives me a quick peck before picking up a tiny teddy bear and bringing it up to boop me on the nose with its nose. “You’re going to be amazing too.” 

—————————————

We ended up buying the tiny teddy bear. 

It was the only thing we did buy on our little trip, and since returning home Kate hasn't stopped asking if the baby was moving or kicking.

She’s so excited now that she can finally feel the baby moving around, which I understand. It’s more really for her now that she can not only see the baby growing but feel her/him getting stronger and moving about. 

It was real for me the moment my body started changing. 

One change that isn’t my favourite is the extra weight (although not a lot, but enough) that is causing my back pain. 

Which is why I’m led on the living room floor, flat on my back. I’m trying anything I can to try and relieve the pain which I know will only get worse over the final 3 to 4 months .

“Do you need anything down there?” 

“No thank you, could you pass me my phone though please?” I ask nicely, holding my arm up ready to take my phone. “Thank you” I say as Kate puts my phone in my palm before taking hold of my hand and placing a kiss to the inside of my wrist. 

I look through Tumblr and Instagram, liking a few posts on each. 

“OW!” I grumble out, after dropping my phone on my face from the surprise of it staring to ring.

Kate sees the little mishap and laughs until she cries. 

“Hello?” I say, answering my phone.

————

“So, who was that?” Kate asks, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

“That was Steve, he said to say hello. Um, well basically he wanted to let us know that they’ve arrested Aaron.” I say, somewhat shocked that the case had moved so quickly the past day or two. 

“Well that’s a good thing then isn’t it?” Kate asks confused at my hesitance.

“Yeah, yeah that’s great. But he also said that the trial will be next week.” I inform her.

“Again, that’s a good thing!” Kate says, still not understanding.

“Yeah, it is. But you’ll have to tell everyone in the court what he did and said to you.” I explain.

“Well shit, I forgot about that…”


	95. 'She's In A Haze, Stunned.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS- Mentions once again of the assault on Kate, as well as another girl. Nothing too graphic and nothing that hasn't been said before. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I love this chapter so much. Like a lot. 
> 
> Outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217177612 (Thought I'd just carry on adding outfits to the story!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Definitely inspired by Law & Order: SVU. I've seen every episode (it's a show that started 2 years after I was born, run for 18 seasons and is amazing, it took me 4 months to binge the (at the time) 14 seasons, and I managed to catch up to the airing episodes, so I had to wait a week for each episode)! ADA Barba is my favourite. God he's good. Tried to channel him in this. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter- does it flow; too much focus on certain parts, not enough on others? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! No update tomorrow night, but expect one on Thursday and then on Sunday :)

“Are you ready to go yet?” I ask, putting my shoes on and then straightening out any stray hairs from my face, catching Kate’s eyes in the mirror. “We need to be there for 9am.”

“Yep.” 

“Are you ok?” I turn, stepping towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist, her hands coming to rest on my hips.

“Not really, but once it’s over I can move on and he’ll be where he belongs and I’ll be able to focus on what’s important; you and this baby.” Kate says not breaking eye contact with me.

“And you. You’re important too.” I lean in and give her a kiss. 

“Let’s get this over with…” 

————————————————

“Mr. Aaron Rogers, on the count of first degree assault, how do you plead?” the judge asks. 

“Not guilty.”

“On the second count of first degree assault, how do you plead?” he asks again.

“Not guilty your honour.” 

“And on the final count of first degree assault, how do you plead?” he asks for a final time.

“Not guilty.”

“Ok, very well. Let’s proceed with the opening statements.” 

——————

“You should take into account that this is the first time my client, Mr Rogers, is here. He has no prior convictions and is a model citizen of this state. Take a look at the case and decide for yourselves that this man isn't guilty. Thank you.” Aaron’s lawyer finishes up his opening statement, addressing the jury. 

Now it’s our turn. And by that I mean the professional Assistant District Attorney Jack Hammond. 

“Now, this may be the first time Mr Rogers has been put on trial or even arrested, but that doesn't mean he hasn't committed a crime. He’s just been lucky enough not to get caught. But now he has and needs to hold up his hand and admit he’s responsible. Responsible for assaulting not one, but three women. That’s three women’s lives he’s impacted; caused them physical and emotional harm, he’s scared them and made threats. Today you will see the evidence and hear testimonies that proves that this man has in fact committed a crime; you will come to your own conclusion that this man is guilty. Thank you.” ADA Hammond finishes his opening statement to the court.

I take hold of Kate’s hand and bring it over to rest on my lap, squeezing comfortingly. She lets out a shaky breath, the reality of having to share her story in front of complete strangers and listen to two others finally dawning on her.   
“It’ll all be over soon baby.” I whisper, trying not to distract anyone around me.

———————————

“Miss McKinnon, it is to my knowledge that you are a stand up comedian, improviser and sketch comedy actress. It’s what you do for a living?” Aaron’s attorney, Martin Reed, asks Kate once she is in her seat in front of everyone. The jury has already had the pleasure of listening to the first testimony from Jasmine Roberts, another victim of Aaron’s. 

“Yes sir.” She responds politely, a small voice at the questioning gaze of the stranger.

“And the building where you work is where you met Mr Rogers?” he continues. 

“It is indeed.”

“And what was your opinion when you first met my client?”

“Objection; relevance?” Mr Hammond interjects. 

“I’m establishing the relationship of Miss McKinnon and my client.” Mr Reed responds.

“I’ll allow it.” the judge settles. “You may answer the question.”

“I thought he was quiet at first, nervous to be working for such an established show. I didn’t really speak to him, said hello and smiled if I saw him in the hallway. I was polite and he seemed polite back. Just got on with his job really.” Kate responds, nervous.

“Ok, and you didn’t send him any signals that you were interested in him, romantically speaking?” 

“Absolutely not!” She responds.

“Ah yes, because you’re gay?” Mr Reed questions with a breathy laugh.

“OBJECTION; what is the relevance of the question, we’ve already established enough of Miss McKinnon’s private life.” Mr Hammond defends.

“Once again, just establishing some background information.”

“Over ruled, you don’t need to answer the question.” the judge addresses Kate. “Move on please Mr Reed.”

“Ok, so tell me, what happened the first time Mr Rogers approached you and asked you out on a date.” 

“Well, I was at work, rehearsing a sketch for the show. I took a quick bathroom break and on my way back to the set Aaron came up to me, asked to speak privately for a moment.” Kate is cut off by Mr Reed.

“And how did you feel at that moment? Did you have any idea what he wanted to talk about?”

“I felt fine; I didn’t know what he wanted, I thought it was going to be another case of someone telling me they were a fan and could they get an autograph or something. Which I would have been happy to do.” Kate answers. She’s told me about the few occasions new receptionists or assistants asking for an autograph while she’s at work, it’s cute.

“Ah, so you think quite highly of your own talents then if that’s what you assumed he wanted?” 

“Excuse me? Absolutely not, it’s just happened a couple of times with new employees, so I assumed it was going to happen again.” Kate responded, angry at his assumption.

“Very well, now lets carry on. What happened when Mr Rogers spoke to you alone?”

“He introduced himself, told me he was new and a little nervous. He then asked me out on a date, to which I politely declined, apologised and then went back to the set to carry on working.”

“Ok, and now let’s move on to the next encounter.”

———————————————

“Thank you Miss McKinnon, no more questions your honour.” Mr Reed says, unbuttoning his blazer jacket and taking a seat next to Aaron.

“Mr Hammond, any questions for your client?” the judge asks.

“Yes, thank you your honour.” Mr Hammond stands and walks over to Kate, stopping a couple of meters in front of her. “Miss McKinnon, did you in any way send ‘signals’ to Mr Rogers that you were interested in him?” 

“No, I did not, quite the opposite actually. I repeatedly told him that I wasn't interested and that I had a girlfriend.” Kate sighs out, tired at this point from the line of questioning she’d just endured from Mr Reed.

“Ok, and did you in any way, knowingly provoke Mr Rogers to take the physical action against you?” Mr Hammond goes over to his desk, picking up a pile of photos and a remote. “The harm from these actions are pictured and on the screen.”

“No, not at first. After the first time he hurt me, I assumed that if we were to talk again and I had to reject him again then he could get angry and hurt me again.” tears reform in her eyes.

“And may I ask you to tell the jury the extent of your injuries?”

“Well, the first time was just a small bruise on my wrist from where he’d grabbed me, escalating to cracked ribs from punching me on our last encounter.” tears fall from her eyes and trail down her cheeks.

“Ok, thank you Kate. Nothing further your honour.”

“Court will now take a quick recess and when we return Alana Taylor will be called to the stand.” the judge orders. 

——————————————————

Sitting through to more testimonies and lines of questioning made me feel sick. Turns out Kate was the luckiest of the three women unlucky enough to have worked in the same building as Aaron Rogers. 

I’m counting my lucky stars that it never got far enough that he could repeat what he’d done to Alana Taylor, to Kate. Her injuries were horrific; broken arm, ribs and fingers. Bruising practically all over, apart from her face. He even had a gun at one point. Unregistered no less. 

Having to listen to her talk about it, and having to listen to Mr Reed try and sway the evidence to make it look like his client was innocent, was just sickening. 

Tears streamed down both mine and Kate’s faces, both thinking about how much worse this could have been, and how this is probably the worst thing to happen to Alana in her short 23 years of life.

“I think I’m going to be sick Kate.” I whisper to her through my crying as Alana steps down from the stand, making her way back to her seat.

“Just breath baby.” She whispers back through her own tears.

I do, and I calm slightly.

“The court will now excuse the jury to come to a decision on the sentencing of Mr Aaron Rogers. Please, take your time and come to a decision unanimously.” 

The jury stand, and exit in single file. 

“You may leave the court, we will let you know when a decision has been reached.” the judge stands and exits.

“Oh thank god.” I breath out a sigh of relief that I wasn't aware I was holding in.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kate stands, grabbing her bag and my hand, pulling me to stand gently and then guiding me out of the room.

—————————————

It’s about an hour and a half before Mr Hammond calls during us having something to eat. The jury have reached a decision.

“That was quick, this is either a good thing or bad.” Kate rambles out as we clear our table and make our way back through the hallways to the court room.

“In my experience, it’s both. Good because it means the evidence was solid and there is no doubt in their minds that the person is guilty and they could all agree on it. Or, the evidence was riddled with holes and they were doubtful and couldn't come to a decision. In this case, i’m sure it’s the former.” I try and reassure her, squeezing her hand as we find our seats once again.

“Silence, court is in session.” 

The jury make their way in, the same way they left; silent and single file.

“Has the jury reached a verdict?”

“Yes your honour.” The foreman (woman) speaks.

“On the count of first degree assault, how do you find the defendant?” the judge asks. 

“Guilty.”

There are gasps from the court room, out of surprise I don’t know, but I let out another breath and gripped Kate’s hand even harder than ever.

“On the second count of first degree assault, how do you find the defendant?” he asks again.

“Guilty.” 

An unbelieving laugh escapes me. 

He’s done for.

“And on the final count of first degree assault, how do you find the defendant ?” he asks for a final time.

“Guilty.”

“Mr Aaron Rogers I hear by find you guilty on all three charges of assault. Your sentence for the first charge of first degree assault is 5 years. Your sentence for the second charge of first degree assault is 25 years.”

“That must be for Alana. You get so much more time if you’ve got a deadly weapon too.” I whisper to Kate. 

She’s in a haze, stunned. 

“And your sentence for the final charge of first degree assault is 5 years. That is a total sentence of 35 years, which will be served at Sing sing Correctional Facility. Do you understand?” The judge finishes and addresses Aaron.

“Yes your honour.” he replies. He doesn't even sound bothered.

“Good, take him away.” the court marshals do as they’re told. “On behalf of the state of New York, I thank the jury for your service. You may be excused.” the jury leave. “Thank you for your time everyone.” and with that the judge leaves. 

And it’s all over.

“It’s finally over baby.” I voice my thoughts to Kate.

“It’s finally over baby.” she repeats back to me, tears of joy running down her face.


	96. "Our Little Family"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope you've had a great week! It's Friday tomorrow, yay! That means work for me for the next two days. Woo. Any plans for the weekend? Working or relaxing?! :)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter- it's kind of a random one, but I don't hate it. It all stemmed from the very first line which just popped into my mind as soon as I woke up this morning. Strange. But helpful! 
> 
> Outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217294545
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos. They forever make me happy!

“Will you just grow a pair and do it already?!” 

“I very well could be!” I place my hands on her shoulder and lean my head around to look at her instead of catching her in the mirror. “Don’t shout at me, I’ve never done this before!” 

“It’s not that difficult, just do it!” 

“That’s easy for you to say, you’ve done this before.” I respond.

“Oh just give it to me, you’re not going to do it are you?” 

“I will, I will. I’m just building up to it.” I shake out my hands, releasing as much stress as possible. 

“Well, we’re 10 minutes in and nothing’s happened!” Kate laughs with a sigh.

“Just, you do it then!”

“Finally.” 

With that she turns and takes the comb and scissors from my hands, brushing through a small section of hair and trims the ends off.

“What was so difficult about that, huh?”

“Kate, good at everything and can do no wrong, you’ve cut people’s hair before, I haven’t! And it’s a lot of pressure and I don’t want to be held responsible for ruining your gorgeous hair!” I explain, watching her take another small section and trim that too.

“I trust you. Besides, even if you did mess up it’ll grow back! That’s the miracle of cutting hair; mistakes aren’t mistakes for long.” 

“All right, all right. Now… would you be willing to cut mine too?!”

——————————————————

“That’s so much better; it was so long! I feel like I can breath again.” I thank Kate as I admire my shorter hair in the bathroom mirror. I turn in the chair and lean up so she can meet me half way for a kiss.

“You’re welcome baby. I did like it long, but with all the hormones running through your body, I’m sure it’ll grow quickly.” 

“It’s crazy how hormonal I am at the moment, and I’m sorry. I know I’m being a pain most of the time, but I can’t help it. I wish I could control it, but I just felt the need to cry tears of happiness over the colour we chose for the nursery wall. I can’t help it!” I ramble, apologising for my crazy behaviour. It’s especially kicked in over the past couple of weeks after Aaron’s trial. Well, it started that day really; the good cry we both shared knowing Aaron was being locked up for a long time just set me off. 

“It’s ok Al, I know you can’t help it. And I can’t help that I pick great colours! Besides, it’s quite entertaining for me to see you crying over something so silly. I love being able to help you when you need something, even if it does mean shouting at me to do it. As long as I get your apology kisses afterwards, I won’t complain.” She leans down, wraps her arms around my shoulders linking them together over my chest and gives me a kiss on the cheek. “You also won’t hear me complain about certain other changes…” I watch her in the mirror lean her chin on my shoulder and tilt her head down to look down my t-shirt. “Yep, definitely no complaints here…” 

“oh shush you!” I swat her hand and laugh as she doesn't move her gaze.

————————————

The next morning was our second to last scan before the baby is born. 

Planning my outfit for this scan was tricky; being the beginning of July it meant summer was in full swing by now in NYC, so a dress was definitely the best option. 

But I am not prepared to lift it up for the doctor to see more than she bargained for that morning, so jeans and a t-shirt it is. 

Really need to consider buying maternity skirts… 

Anyway, we were travelling to my 28 week scan, windows down, hair (freshly cut thanks to Kate) billowing in the wind, sunglasses on. 

“Are you excited?” I ask, Kate tapping her hands on the steering wheel.

“Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?” she asks looking over at me.

“You just seem nervous, with the tapping.” I point out.

“Of course I’m nervous!” She says like it’s nothing.

“Don’t leave me hanging, come on. Tell me why you’re nervous.” I push gently.

“Babe, I’m always nervous when it comes to these things. Scratch that, I worry every time you leave the house without me. I can’t help it; I get in a spin thinking ‘what if something happened?’, what if something happened to you or the baby and I’m not there. And then with these scans, I worry that just because we think everything’s ok, what if we’ve missed something?” 

“Pull over.” I say simply.

“What?”

“Pull over.” I repeat.

She does so safely, thankfully (weirdly for New York) there aren’t many cars out and about on the roads today. Once we’ve come to a complete stop I get out of the car and walk around to the drivers side, pulling the door open and taking hold of Kate’s hand pulling gently so she gets out.

“Now, listen to me. You think I don’t worry too; worry that I’m going to do something stupid that’ll end up causing some serious damage to me or our baby? I’m so clumsy and I can do everything in my power, but accidents happen and we can’t do anything about that. As for missing something and the scans, you know I’d tell you if something felt off. Heck, I’m sure you’d tell me too now that you know this little ones schedule for kicking me in the ribs! But all this worrying just proves something to me.”

“What?” she says, maintaining eye contact throughout my little speech.

“It just proves to me that you’re going to be the best mum any kid could ask for. Not even born yet and you’re already worrying. It’s what parents do.” I take hold of her hands, leaving them hanging at her sides.

“Obviously we can worry and make up crazy scenarios in our heads, but at the end of the day we’re both doing everything we can to make sure this baby is ok. And I can’t thank you enough for what you do for our little family.” I pull her as much as possible into me, hugging her close.

That’s right, hugging on the side of the road. Nothing to see here.

“I love you.” she whispers to me.

“I love you too.” I whisper back.

“Now let’s go see our little one!” she pulls away and places a quick peck on my nose before running around to open the passenger door for me.

——————————————————

“And there is your baby. Everything is progressing nicely; measurements are spot on for the age.” Kate and I both let out a breath of relief as the doctor explains. I give Kate’s hand a squeeze, which she does right back to me. “Is there anything that you wanted to ask? Any concerns?” 

“Not that I can think of.” Kate says, looking at me to answer next.

“I do, but they’re probably for the midwife, just about my birth plan and stuff. It’s getting closer and closer and I think now’s probably the right time to get that sorted.” I answer.

“Well, I can give you a couple of numbers for midwives I’d recommend. It’ll be helpful to sit down and chat with someone that does this everyday.” the doctor pushes off on her swivelling chair over to her desk, writing down a couple of numbers and coming back with a few leaflets to read too. “Here we are. Just give one a call and they’ll go from there. Now, did you want pictures?”

“Absolutely.” Kate and I answer at the same time.

———————————————

“This is such a great picture, we need to frame it and hang it up in our timeline.” I say, admiring the scan photo as we set off back home in the car.

“Definitely, but we’re gonna have to find a bigger space or rearrange that timeline; we’re running out of room!” 

“I know, but we’ve got such a great life that the many many moments need to be captured and put up on display for everyone who visits to see.” I say like it’s obvious.

“We do have a great life, and it’s only going to get better…” she says coming to a stop at a red light and placing her hand on my belly.

“Yeah it is…” 

We listen to the radio, singing along obnoxiously to the songs.

“Are we doing anything now? Want to go shopping?” Kate asks, coming up to the roads that lead home or to the shopping centre.

“Home first please, then we can go out after?” I suggest.

“Why can’t we just go straight there? We can get lunch there if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kate says, ever the problem solver.

“My legs are melting in these jeans, so I need to change before we do anything else!”


	97. "Best. Wife. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> Hope you had a great weekend; I had a busy one. Went to work all day Friday, then to a comedy show that night. Worked all day Saturday then went out with the work team (my first ever 'night out' like a proper teenager/adult) and it was great fun. Recovered yesterday from my exhaustion (no hangover though- barely had any alcohol) and had an early night, ready for my early start this morning! 
> 
> Anywho, here's an update. I was inspired by the Oscars and Kate's goddess-like looks for this chapter, and I played about with the timings of the Tony Awards (it was the closest award show to the date of the story!), so hopefully you don't hate it. This chapter is somewhat of a filler, so that I can get on to the next one without it seeming like a big leap. Also just really wanted to design an awards show look (which you can see here- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217514247 ). 
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading and leaving kudos. Haven't had any feedback over the past couple of chapters I've posted0 Have I lost everyone?! :(

A week later and the weather had not let up one bit; the heat was making every task more difficult. 

And my bump growing bigger by the day didn't help either.

Nor did the stress of having to look glamorous for a star studded event. 

Say, the Tony Awards, for example.

“Why are we going to the tony awards again? We, and by that I mean you, have nothing to do with the theatre world apart from going to a show every once in a while.” I ask Kate as she’s getting her hair and makeup done by her amazing team. 

“Because, we were invited! Don’t question it; it’ll be fun!” she replies, looking at me under her makeup artist’s arm. 

“Fine, fine. I suppose it’ll be nice to see all these big stars; it’ll be the only chance we get! Tickets are just so expensive!” I say, finally giving in to the idea of having to actually put in some effort into getting dolled up. 

“That’s the spirit!” and she’s back to getting ready.

—————————————

“Ready to go?” Kate asks me as she walks into the living room, where I am sat on the sofa trying not to drop any crumbs on my dress. 

“Uh huh.” I mumble through my mouthful of crisps (chips for you Americans out there!). I stand up and take in what she’s wearing.

“God you're beautiful.” 

And she really does; beautiful black, floor length dress with a cut out that exposes her tiny waist. Her hair is waved to perfection and the makeup brings out her eyes; her lips a pop of colour. 

“Says you! Look at that bump in that dress!” Kate responds, coming over to run her hand over my bump that is perfectly outlined in my black dress. 

“I know. It’s massive!” I reply, looking down fondly at my belly, hand joining Kate’s. 

“Will this be us announcing that we’re having a baby or do people already know?” She asks me as we make our way to the door and towards a waiting car.

“I haven’t really been on Tumblr or Instagram lately, I’ll have a look when in a second.” I say, thanking her as she opens the door for me, shutting it behind me and then making her way around to the other side. The driver greets us both politely before setting off. 

“Right, time to investigate!” 

I pull out my phone from the top of my dress (classy, I know. But I wasn't about to carry around a bag/clutch) and click on my instagram app. I do a quick search for Kate’s name in the tags and scroll through. Nothing seems to scream out that people know I’m with child. So I pop over to my Tumblr (thankfully no one’s found that) and scroll through the tag there too; again nothing jumps out. New York traffic leaves me with plenty of time to carry on searching different fan blogs; so I send an anonymous message to one of them.   
“Does this sound ok? ‘Hi, I was just wondering if you’ve got any gossip on Kate and her girlfriend? Are they still together? Haven’t seen or heard anything new for a while? Love your blog by the way :)’” I turn to Kate after a couple of minutes silence.

“Seriously Al!?” she laughs.

“What?! I want to know if they know anything, and I do like her blog. She’s got great pictures of you.” I defend myself.

“Well, you’ve got better pictures than she ever will!” 

“I know, but I can’t help that I like the ones she’s got too! Now, does my message sound ok or not?” I laugh back, turning my phone screen towards her so she can read it for herself.

Yep, sounds good.” And she taps send. Thankfully I’d selected anonymous before I typed the message or I’d be screwed.

“And now we wait.” I put my phone down in my lap and turn to face Kate, taking hold of her hand.

“If people don’t already know, this’ll be a shock!” 

“Oh definitely. But what do people expect? We’ve been together for years, it was bound to happen at some point.” Kate says, turning to look at me with a smile.

“Very true my darling…” I lean in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by my phone vibrating in my lap. “ooh… I’m vibrating!!” I laugh.

“Hold it together Al! We’ve got company.” She thinks she’s hilarious (she is, but that’s not the point) and laughs at her own comment, nodding her head towards the driver.

“Aren’t you just on top form today!” I mutter under my breath, looking to see why my phone vibrated. Tumblr notification. I open up the app to see a reply to my comment.

“I got a reply!!” I inform Kate, excitedly.

“Well, what does it say!?” she asks, matching my tone.

“It says, ‘Hi! As far as I know, Kate and her girlfriend Allison are still together (I really hope they are!) I think they’re engaged? Pretty sure I heard that somewhere, could have been in an interview Kate did? There haven’t been any new photos since the end of SNL’s latest season, and we all know Kate keeps off the radar! I really like your blog too, big Kate fan I assume!?’ and then there’s a nice smiley face.” I read from the screen, smiling at the response.

“Well isn’t that just adorable… And I can confirm that you are in fact, a big Kate fan!” she says, leaning her head on my shoulder to see my phone as I respond to the message. 

“Ladies, we’ve arrived.” The driver announces to us. 

“Oh, thank you.” I put my phone back in its home for the evening and look at Kate who is adjusting her hair.

“Ready?” she asks.

“Ready.”

 

———————————————

We make our way to the red carpet. A big tony award is in the middle of the back drop where the flashing lights of the cameras are going crazy. 

“Just take it slow, please. I don’t want you to go falling over because you’ve been blinded by the camera flashes.” Kate says, taking a hold of my hand and guiding my towards the red carpet. 

“Yes mum.” I mumble under my breath, smiling when she turns to look at me having heard what I’d said.

We start walking and then people just start shouting out her name, and then mine. It’s crazy that these people know who I am and want me in their pictures. We pause and then pose; at first with our hands just around each others waist, and then as we move further down the carpet, hands start to rest on my bump, mainly our left hands, which wasn’t intentional. It’s just how things turned out. We start having fun with our poses; laughing and making jokes that only we can hear or understand.. Some pictures are just of Kate, and none are of me alone (I wouldn't have it any other way). 

“This should keep everyone updated on what’s happening in Kate McKinnon’s life.” I whisper to Kate as we pose for a photo; her hand on my belly, the other around my waist as I place a kiss to her cheek (a picture I will later find out to be my new favourite). 

We don’t spend long on the red carpet, just a quick fly through before we make it into the theatre, making our way towards our seats for the evening where we settle in and wait for the show to begin. 

James Corden, time to host once again.

———————————————

“Thank you everyone for attending tonights 74th annual Tony Awards, you’ve been a wonderful audience. To everyone watching at home, I hope you enjoyed the show. Goodnight!” James finishes off the show, a massive round of applause fills the theatre. 

So many worthy and talented winners tonight, brilliant performances too. 

“Are you ready to go home baby?” 

“God yes. Can we get food first? I’m starving.” I moan out, stretching my legs out in front of me, sitting for almost three hours (except for the quick bathroom breaks every so often) was a big mistake on my part. 

“Of course.” Kate replies like it isn’t even a question, leaning down to give me a kiss. 

“Best. wife. ever.” I say in between kisses. 

“I know.” She jokingly flips her hair over her shoulder. “Do I get wife of the year award if I tell you I’ve got a surprise for you?” 

“You’d get it even if you didn’t! But what is it?” I ask, intrigued.

“You’ll just have to wait and see!” 

“Tease.”

————————————————

“We’re going to California?!”

“Yep, Ellen has invited me back on her show and I thought we could use it as an opportunity to go on one last holiday just the two of us before the baby is born. Relax a bit before we lose our minds from lack of sleep and a crying baby.” Kate suggests.

We’d eaten our food (Chinese take away!), still in our dresses and full makeup, slumped on the sofa. The most attractive we’ve even been in our entire lives.

“That sounds really great actually. It’ll be nice to get away from the city for a week or so and just relax. It’ll be nice to see Ellen again too…” I sigh out, suddenly tired. “I’ve said it once today, and I’ll say it again. Best wife ever.” I give her a tired and slow kiss. 

“Check your tumblr and Instagram again. I’m sure the pictures will have gotten out by now and I want to see what people are saying!” 

I do as I’m told, taking my phone from the table and opening Instagram first, checking the tag once again. 

“Oh they’ve seen the pictures all right…” I turn the screen to show Kate; endless pictures of the two of us on the red carpet. I have to say, we look bloody adorable. 

“What are they saying? Come on babycakes, don't leave me hanging here!” Kate asks, impatiently.

“Alright, alright! Ok, here we go, one person said ‘ahhhhhh! I can’t believe it! Alison is pregnant!! Oh my god, I’m dying! I’m so happy for them both. Just imagine Kate with a baby. OMG! I can’t handle this! They both look so good! Look at the way they look at each other, oh my god. #CoupleGoals #KateMcKinnon #TonyAwards74.’ Well…. I’d say she’s pretty happy for us!” I read off the comment. Turning to see the amused expression on Kate’s face.

“I’d say so!” 

We spend the next few minutes tapping on different pictures and reading the captions; laughing at a few and admiring the kind comments of all. 

My personal favourite comment being- 'Yes girl, show off that baby bump. That's going to be one lucky and loved baby with parents who look at each other the way Kate and Allison do. Can they adopt me please?!' 

“I don’t think they’ve caught on tot he fact that we’re married; we didn't hide our rings at all.” Kate notices. 

“True, but I can bet you Ellen will have noticed and she’ll ask you.” I say knowingly; that woman doesn't miss a thing. 

“Probably, but it’s ok because I want to show you off. Do you know why?” She smirks.

“No, why?” 

“Because… I’ve… got… the best… wife…. ever.” She drags out as she gently manoeuvres herself to hover over me, placing a passionate kiss on my lips.


	98. "If We Weren't Married, Who Knows?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! Hope you have had a good start to the week, my lovely readers :) 
> 
> This is my longest chapter to date! And we're almost at 100 chapters- I'll have to think of something special for that one ;)
> 
> Who knew, but people seem to love it when I include interviews in the story, so I've given you what you want! More Ellen!! Who doesn't love Ellen? She's one of the best human beings on the planet! 
> 
> Outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217590032
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, they really make me so happy. I know in my last update I asked if I'd lost anyone; it was just because I hadn't had any comments for a while and I was a little worried I'd lost people to boredom! Glad to see I've still got you engaged!
> 
> Anyways, next chapter might not be until Friday, but we'll see- could be sooner if I'm not too tired after work :)

“Please welcome my first guest. She’s one of the funniest people I know and is a dear friend. Kate McKinnon everybody!” Ellen introduces Kate, 24K Magic by Bruno Mars playing as she walks out to the chairs. 

She’s dancing her way to Ellen, and brings her into a tight hug before waving to the audience and taking a seat.

“Hello, hello, hello!” Kate says addressing Ellen and then the audience. 

“Hello Kate, thanks for coming back on the show. How are you?” 

“Thank you for having me; I still get just as excited and nervous when you ask me to be on your show. I’m doing really well. Things are going great for me.” Kate answers politely, a little flustered too. 

“Now, you’ve recently finished season 45 of Saturday Night Live. That was a really great season for you; great characters and impressions; new and returning ones too. Who was your favourite to do?” Ellen asks.

“I’d have to say my favourite impression was everyone’s favourite, Justin Bieber. It never gets old; always fun to put on the short wig and baggy pants and just hop around. But my favourite character to do is definitely Mrs Rafferty. The sketches we think of aren’t too out there and unbelievable if we get her in it!” Kate answers, laughing as she does. Probably at the thought of sketches including both characters mentioned.

“I have to say, Mrs Rafferty is one of my favourite characters that you do, along with Olya Povlatsky. Now, with the season finished, what do you have planned for your summer? You’ve got a few months off, any new movies to film?!” Ellen agrees before moving on to the next question.

“I know; I’ve got just under 5 months left. It’s going to be nice to just relax at home for a while before jumping back into the craziness that is SNL. I don’t have any new movies to film, well, none that I know of at the moment! I’m just going to take this time and spend it with my family.” Kate answers, catching my eye as she finishes her response, giving me a dazzling smile as I sit on the front row. 

“Well, you deserve the break. I know how hard you work and it really shows. Now, there are a few things I’d like to go over if that’s ok with you?” Ellen sits up in her seat, reaching for the cards on the table between the two seats. “Just a few quick fire questions we’ve taken from your fans.” 

“Of course, ask away!” Kate sits up straighter in her chair, taking a quick sip of water. 

“Ok, first question. Who is your favourite person to be in a sketch with on SNL?” 

“Aidy Bryant.” Didn't even need to think about it. “Ah no. Leslie. No wait, Cecily…. Nope, can’t decide! All of them!” She leans across and grasps Ellen’s hand. “Don’t make me pick between them!” 

It causes the audience to laugh; and me being me, well, I couldn't stop laughing at her little panicked outburst. I know how much she loves working with everyone in the cast.

“I’ll accept your first answer then. Next! What’s your favourite colour? Pick one!” 

“Red!” 

“Ok, favourite movie you’ve been in?” 

“Oh that’s easy. Ghostbusters.” she answers, no doubt in her answer at all.

“Which leads nicely to the next question. Do you believe in ghosts?” 

“Hmm… Well, I believe that there are gho- AHHH!” 

It was like it happened in slow motion. 

Ellen lifted up her glass to take a drink as Kate was answering; everyone fully focused on Kate talking (well, I was at least) until she screamed bloody murder when a figure in a white sheet sprung up from the box between the two chairs, scaring the crap out of everyone. 

Ellen, as she usually does when scaring her guests, sat with tears streaming down her face from laughing so much. 

“Ellen! No, why!?” Kate cries out after she recovers from the shock of being scared. 

“Let’s take a look at that again shall we?!” 

The footage of Kate being scared is played back, and I have to admit it’s hilarious. She must have heard me laughing, because Kate looks at me and gives me a look that says ‘you better not be laughing at me right now’. It just makes me laugh even harder.

Once everyone has calmed down, Ellen moves on to her next question.

“So, you were recently at the Tony Awards. How was that?” 

“It was amazing. Brilliant night; we were invited by James Corden. Really random, but I’m not going to complain!” Kate responds, slipping in a bit of information I wasn't even aware of. Thank you James Corden! 

“Speaking of, you looked amazing on the red carpet with your girlfriend. You both did actually.” A round of applause fills the studio as a picture taken on the night is projected onto the screen behind them. 

“Yeah, she looks beautiful.” Kate says, looking at the big picture.

“And she’s here today?” Ellen asks Kate once she’d turned back around, looking out into the audience to find me. 

“Yep, she’s here! Just there.” Kate points me out and gives me a wave. 

“Hi Allison! Would you mind coming up and having a chat with us?” Ellen asks me.

“Hi Ellen!” I give a little wave. “Um…”

“Come on baby! Please?” Kate asks, standing up and walking towards me.

“Fine.” I sigh out, standing from my seat and taking hold of a microphone that’s handed to me in one hand, and Kate’s hand in the other. 

She guides me up the couple of steps, the audience clapping as I give Ellen a hug and take a seat on the two person sofa that seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

“Thank you Allison. Now, I wanted to get you both together so I could ask a few more questions. One answer will be very obvious, the other might not be.” 

“Ok, now I’m worried…” Kate jokes.

“Don’t be! Now, people are speculating that you’re pregnant Allison. Do you wish to confirm or deny?!” 

“Oh, I’d have to confirm that! Have you seen the size of me? I couldn't lie and get away with it even if I tried!” I answer with a laugh, gesturing to the size of my bump.

The audience starts clapping and cheering

“Congratulations to you both! Do you know if it’s a girl or boy?” 

“We’re waiting to find out, it’s less than two months to go. We can wait that long.” Kate explains.

“Well, I think it’ll be a girl and I’ve got some name ideas to discuss with you backstage too.” Ellen laughs before continuing. “I’m glad you did confirm because I wanted to show this next picture…” Ellen says, pointing to the now changed picture behind us. 

It’s another from the Tony awards. Kate’s hand on my stomach, the other around my waist. My pose the same. We’re both looking at each other as if we’re the only people to exist in the world. And it sends the audience into a cooing frenzy.

“Adorable. Both of you.” Ellen looks back at the photo before turning back to Kate and I. “Now, if you’d seen this photo I’m sure there’s no denying the fact that you are in fact pregnant and it’s all over social media; no one has missed this. So, that was my obvious question. On to the more tricky one.”

“Oh god…” Kate mumbles as she slides closer and hides behind me, but it’s picked up by her microphone, earning a laugh. 

“Ok, so I was looking at the pictures from the red carpet and I noticed something. I did some detective work online and couldn't find any mentions of it anywhere else. So, I’m assuming you haven't announced this on the internet.”

“Come on Ellen! Out with it!” Kate pushes, probably knowing where this line of questioning will end up.

“Ok, ok. Are you married? I noticed your rings in this picture. Now, I know you’re engaged because that wasn't a secret, but then I noticed two rings on both of your left hands. Are you married?!” Ellen explains herself.

“Do you want to answer this one baby?” Kate asks me.

“No, I think you should.” I leave her the honour.

“Well Ellen, I’m pleased to tell you that we are in fact married. We have been for just over 2 months now.” Kate answers, taking hold of my left hand in her right, intertwining our hands together. The audience once again goes into a cheering/clapping frenzy. 

“Congratulations. I’m honestly so happy for you both; the nicest lady I know is married to the funniest lady I know.” Ellen stands and gives us both a tight hug. 

God I love that woman. 

Ellen, that is. 

Very close second to Kate though.

“Thank you so much.” I politely say once she’s sat back down.

“But where was my invite to the wedding?!” that earns a laugh from everyone. “You can tell me when we return from the commercial break.” 

———————————

“I’m sorry Ellen! We didn’t have a big wedding; we went to city hall and did it there, then I went to work afterwards!” Kate explains our wedding to Ellen.

“Yeah, we were sat having dinner in a restaurant and Kate looks at me and just says lets get married. I looked at her as if she was stupid and forgot that we were already engaged. Then she said lets do it the next day and I agreed and so we just did it. No planning, nothing. But it was perfect. Even if she did have to go to work and write sketches all night.” I chime in, explaining in more detail.

“Hey, I brought you along to work with me! And we told people there.” Kate defends herself, a look in her eyes that I recognise as happiness mixed with sadness at the memory of what happened that day. 

“True. And even though we didn’t have any guests or a party organised, Lorne Michaels did organise a little get together in the SNL studios for us.” 

“That’s brilliant! It sounds perfect; it fits you both so perfectly. I can’t imagine a big wedding, I know you perform to thousands of people every weekend Kate, but you’re not one for big crowds or parties. And Allison, I know for a fact that you feel the same.” Ellen compliments, nailing our personalities on the head.

“that being said, we did agree that we’d have a big party to celebrate the wedding, obviously with the baby on the way, it won’t be soon, but next year. And you’ll definitely be getting an invite.” Kate explains, rubbing my back as I shift in the seat. My back is killing me having been sat down for a while. 

“Well I appreciate that.” Ellen puts her cue cards down before looking at us both again. “Just before we go, I have a little something for you.” She turns to pick something up from the side of her chair.

“Aww Ellen…” I say quietly.

She hands us a gift bag each. Both a shiny silver colour.

“Allison, you first!” Ellen instructs.

I open the bag, pull out the blue tissue paper and reach inside, pulling out a champagne glass. I turn it around in my hand, noticing the design on it.

“That is brilliant!” I laugh and hand it to Kate, pulling out the second, identical glass from the bag. 

“I just wanted you to think of me when you celebrate your marriage, seeing as I wasn't there!” Ellen jokes.

She’d ever so kindly given us matching champagne glasses, both had a picture of her face on it and on the opposite side it had ‘Mrs’ painted on in cursive writing. 

“Thank you so much! We’ll have to use them tonight when we have dinner!” I thank her, genuinely grateful for the gift.

“Ok, now Kate.” 

She opens the bag, puts both hands in and picks up whatever’s inside. She laughs when she sees what it is. I try and peek over her shoulder but she shifts away, taking a hold of the contents and pulling it out for everyone to see.

“That’s amazing!!” I laugh along with Kate. 

“That is adorable. Is there any chance you can change the wording and have this in my size?!” Kate asks. 

Kate is holding up the best gift ever; it’s a tiny white baby grow with Ellen’s face printed on the front, with the words ‘Best Aunt Ever’ printed around it. 

“Thank you Ellen! As soon as this baby is born we’ll send you a photo of them in this!” I promise. Kate thanks her for the gifts too, hugging her again. 

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for joining me today, Kate and Allison everyone!” There is a round of applause for us, but mainly Kate, because duh, it’s Kate McKinnon. “Join me after the break where I will be chatting with one of Litchfield’s inmates, Natasha Lyonne!” 

The cameras cut as the audience applause. 

“You didn’t tell me Natasha Lyonne would be here!” I whisper to Kate and swat her shoulder. “You know I love that woman!”

“More than you love me?!” she leans in close, whispering to me, her lips grazing my ear as she does. 

“Obviously not, but if we weren’t, married who knows!”


	99. "What Baby Is Born Talking?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! Hope you had a lovely weekend.  
> I had a busy one- I worked Wednesday night, Thursday, Friday (unexpectedly) and Saturday all day, went out to dinner on Saturday evening, went out carpet shopping on Sunday (for my new office) and today I've been going downhill slowly as I have a cold! Yay. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter... This is 2,133 words of pure filler! There's no real structure or flow to it (if there is, that's marvellous), but I just needed to get a few things in before my next chapter, which just so happens to be my 100th Chapter!! 
> 
> I've done it guys! I've made it to 100 chapters. What an accomplishment :) I'm pretty proud of myself :) 
> 
> Outfit and Babies R' Us purchase- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217932213 (fully aware it isn't actually from Babies R' Us, couldn't find what I hand in mind (design wise) on the website). 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you would like to see in the 100th chapter and I'll try and get it in there somehow :) Plan is to update on Thursday night, so you've got until around 9pm (UK time) on Thursday to get in your requests! :)

“I still can’t believe you knew she’d be there, you know how much I love Natasha Lyonne! You should have told me she was going to be on Ellen the same day as you, it’s not very nice surprising a heavily pregnant woman! I thought the baby was going to fly straight out of me and tell me to calm the hell down!” I’m like a broken record; I keep telling Kate she should have told me I was going to be in the same building as one of my all time favourite actresses. 

We’d just returned home from our little California trip. The last hurrah as it were. And by just returned I mean just sat down on our bed at 10pm having just landed in NYC a little over an hour ago. 

“Baby, I thought it would be a nice surprise and as much as I love you, you have the weirdest imagination. What baby is born talking?!” 

“Oh that’s what you picked up on? Baby’s don’t fly either… how cool would that be though?!” My mind drifts mid sentence, imagining a tiny baby with a tiny cape just flying around. Ha! “Anyway, speaking of babies, we really need to get the room sorted out and ready, we don't have anything prepared and the baby is due in just over a month!” 

“Well, we can make a start on that tomorrow? Maybe go shopping and get a few bits ready, see how you're feeling?” Kate suggests, sitting next to me and resting her head on my shoulder as one of my hands comes to rub at the small of her back. 

“I think that’s a good idea, I’ll make a little list of the essential things!” I say excitedly, list making is one of my favourite things about a task. No jokes. 

“Ok, and while you do that I’ll be here… asleep.” she says, flopping back onto the bed and snoring comically. 

“Well, goodnight twinkletoes.” I say, patting her knee and leaving the room, laughing as she grunts at the nickname.

———————————————————

“What on earth are you doing?” 

I’m startled by the tired voice and twist to face Kate as she stands in the doorway. Caught red handed.

“It’s 2am!” 

“Yeah, and I was hungry. I can’t help it!” I reply around my mouthful of food. 

“It’s like a bull’s just run through a china shop in here!” 

“It is not that messy!” I defend.

I must look a complete sight; illuminated by the open fridge behind me, holding on to a plate of cold pizza (a pizza I’d only managed to finish half of in the taxi ride home from the airport), the other hand stuffing the cheesy goodness into my mouth. 

“Oh, it definitely is. But your worse!” Kate laughs as she walks over to me, and points down to my shirt, trailing the tomato sauce that’s spilled down. 

“Excuse you…” 

“A hot mess. You’re a hot mess.” 

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought.” I wink and give her a quick peck before turning back to the fridge and taking an hard boiled egg, taking a big bite straight out of it.

Kate looks on, astonished.

“What?” I ask.

“What are you doing?” she asks, shocked. 

“I’m eating an egg, what does it look like?” I say like it’s obvious, which it is.

“But you hate eggs, they make you sick to your stomach even with the smell…” she says, still shocked at my actions.

“Oh shit… what is this baby doing to me?! Honestly, I feel like I could eat these all day… but I hate eggs! Oh my god.” It finally clicks in my mind, why she was so shocked. 

She was there for… the incident. It was way back when she was filming the Ghostbusters sequel and I was visiting the set for the weekend; it was lunch time and we decided to stay and eat what was made by the craft services instead of going somewhere else (time constraints are a bitch!). Well, we were sat with Melissa, Kristen and Leslie, chatting away and having a laugh and then someone walked past me, I think they had fried eggs or something. Whatever it was, I caught a whiff of it and had to bolt from the conversation straight to the toilets where I proceeded to throw up what felt like all of my internal organs. Lucky for Kate, she saw my face go paper white and ran with me, held my hair back and rubbed my back until I was finished. 

Great day, really good. 10 out of 10, would recommend. 

“Ok, well, lets just hope this doesn't have any affect on you. Will you come to bed now please?” Kate takes the pizza plate and egg from me, taking hold of my now empty hands and guides me to the stairs. 

“Yep, I’m exhausted from all that eating…”

“Ha! Not the first time you’ve said that!” Kate laughs at her own joke, and I laugh too as she lightly smacks my ass as I walk up the stairs in front of her. 

—————————————————

“Ok, so we’ve got the moses basket, blankets, bottles, some clothes and a little bath. What else do we need?” Kate lists off as we sit in the car, deciding where we need to go next. 

“We need to get a car seat, we can’t leave the hospital if we don't have one. That’s a priority. As is nappies.” I tell her. 

“What?”

“What’s ‘what’?” I ask her confused.

“What are nappies?” 

Ah… Americans!

“Nappies are diapers.” I explain as the understanding crosses her face.

“Well, I learn something new everyday from you, don’t I?!” 

“That’s because I’m full of knowledge my lovely!” I pat her knee as she starts the car. “Can we go to Babies R’ Us?” 

“Let’s go!” 

————

We arrive shortly after, parking as close to the entrance as possible. Which wasn’t close at all. Babies R’ Us is busy on a Saturday morning. 

We walk hand in hand to the shop, taking a trolley from the trolley bay, just in case we find anything.

We navigate the store, arriving in the aisle with all of the many car seats, ranging from tiny baby to bigger kids’ booster seats. 

“Oh that’s a nice one.” Kate points out, looking at the information card. 

“It is, but it has pink on it. What if we have a boy?” I say.

“Does it really matter?” Kate looks back at me. 

“Nope.” 

“Well then…” 

“What about this?” I say, noticing the pram set, that has a detachable car seat included. “We need to get a pram too, so why not just do an all in one?” I suggest.

“Full of good ideas babycakes! I like this one actually, what do you think?” she wraps her hands around my waist as I get a feel for the pram, pushing it back and forth gently. 

“Well that was nice and easy, wasn’t it!” 

——————————

We paid and made our way back to the car, deciding to go food shopping as we had no food left in the house (thanks to me and our recent week away). 

We were just walking back to the car with our trolley full of food for the week when I look up from putting a bag in the boot of the car and notice a woman walking towards the shop.

“What’s wrong?” Kate asks, noticing my pause in actions, as she too is putting bags in the boot.

“Uh, nothing. I just thought I saw my cousin…”

“Who? Alice?” Kate clarifies.

“Yeah, which is stupid. What would she be doing here?! She’s living her life in Wales with that beautiful baby and alright looking husband of hers!” I laugh it off, there are thousands if not millions of people who have the same hair colour as my baby cousin. 

My mind is playing tricks on me, and I’m not sure I like it.

“She does have a beautiful baby, but ours will be so much better. I mean, look who her mum is…” Kate says. 

“Aww, you flatter me so…” I catch her hand mid swing and place a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Oh, I meant me!” 

——————————

By the afternoon/early evening, we had accomplished a lot. Moved everything from the car into the house (no heavy lifting for me, I left that for Kate (but stood and made sure she didn't hurt herself) thank you very much), put all of the food away, sorted out the baby things we bought into piles (needs washing/doesn’t need washing/needs assembling) and then made and ate dinner. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Kate suggests.

“Yeah, sure. Give me a minute, need the toilet again.” I get up as quickly as possible, Kate laughing at the fact that this is the 3rd time I’ve been in the space of an hour. “Stop laughing at me and have a word with your child, tell ‘em to stop sitting on my bladder!” it just makes her laugh harder. 

Once I reappear, I make sure I have my phone and sunglasses.

“Ready?” 

“Ready.” I reply.

We set off on our walk to the park, hand in hand, enjoying the slowly setting sun. A beautiful orange glow slowly settling in over the landscape, the sun still beating down. 

On the way to the park we pass a cute little B&B, one I’ve wanted to stay in since we first visited the neighbourhood. No point really seeing as our house is literally 10 minutes away. 

As we walk past the front windows, I take a cheeky look inside, trying to get a glimpse at the decor (I always wondered if it was cosily decorated or if it was a more modern look) when I catch the side of a mans face. He’s sat at a little table, eating his evening meal. But we pass the building before I can get a second look at him.

He looks just like my dad. 

I shake my head of the thought, my mind really is playing tricks on me today. 

“Do you want a push present?” Kate breaks the comfortable silence with her question a few moments later.

“What’s a push present?” I ask confused, looking at her smiling face.

“Don’t have those in England do you?” I shake my head in response. “Well, usually the boyfriend/husband/ gets the girlfriend/wife a present after giving birth, as a well done and thank you for going through that and bringing our child into the world.” 

“That’s a really sweet idea, but I don’t really want one. Just be there and make sure I’m ok, that’s all I need from you.” I give her a slow kiss in the middle of the pavement (sidewalk for my American friends).

“Of course I’ll be there, you’d have to fight me to keep me away. I’ll be there every step of the way.” She squeezes my hand reassuringly. We reach a bench in the park and take a seat. “Are you scared?” 

“Yep.” I look down at my lap, our entwined hands placed atop my thighs. “I know I shouldn’t be. People go through this practically every day, all over the world. The doctors and nurses are amazing at what they do and they know what to do if something bad where to happen, it’s what they do. But I can’t help but worry about all the possible things that could go wrong… it’s silly because the chances of something going wrong are slim, but still.” I ramble.

“You have every right to be scared and worried. This is all new to you and you don’t know what to expect, but you said it yourself; the nurses and doctors are going to be there and they will make sure everything is ok. I’ll admit it, I feel the same too. I’m worried something will go wrong too, but I won’t be able to make it better if it does and that scares me. It scares me that something might happen to you. I’ve heard stories and they freaked me right out. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you and that scares me so much. But I know you’re going to be amazing.” Kate surprises me with her little confession.

“We’re a right pair aren't we!? I’m just going to keep calm and try not to worry about it at the moment, we’ve still got a month or so. I’ll worry when the time comes.” I wrap my arm around her shoulder as the other comes to her shoulder, pulling her closer to my body in a tight hug. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you so much too. And I wouldn't be able to do this without you either.”


	100. "If You're Lucky..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to 100 chapters!!
> 
> I know this is 4 days later than I said it would be, but I'm so glad life got in the way because this weeks SNL has inspired me (Video in the end notes to show you what I mean). 
> 
> Thank you for following me on this journey; it's been a dream. Thank you for your continuos support; the comments and kudos have really driven me to write this story for as long as I have. 
> 
> Outfits- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218135496
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought!!

“Ugghh…” 

“What’s the matter?” I ask Kate as she groans out, sitting next to me on the sofa, cuddling into my side. Her head buried in my neck, her legs brought up, angling into my body and resting gently on my bump.

“Feel like shit.” 

“Aww baby. Let’s go back to bed?” I offer up, rubbing her back in small circles.

“We only just got up, besides, I might throw up if I move right now.” she tells me through a small voice.

“Well, we can just sit here until you feel better then. We’ve got all day. We can take a nap on the sofa; god knows I need it with this little one waking me up at 6am.” I shift slowly, getting comfortable.

“Didn’t mean you had to get out of bed at 6am though, did it?! Better yet, didn't mean you had to drag me up too…” She shifts with me, maintaining the full body contact as we got comfortable.

“Well, I was bored!” I defend myself. “Do you need anything?” 

“Could you get me a glass of water please? And maybe some medicine if we have any?” Kate asks tiredly. 

“Of course my little sugar plum…” I stand slowly, going to the kitchen and filling a glass with water before looking in the cupboard for any medicine I could give her. 

“Here you go. We don't have any medicine though.” I hand her the glass and she takes a few small sips as I stand in front of her.

“Can I be really cheeky?” 

“Aren’t you always?!” I give her a pointed look, a smirk on my face with one eyebrow raised.

“Will you go and get me some?” she ignores my comment.

“Of course I will, but the shops don't open for another hour.” I say, looking at my watch.

“Better go get ready then, slow poke!” she pokes my thigh from her position on the sofa.

“Just you wait, I will get you back for all of your little comments When this baby is out of me, it’s on!” I smile sweetly at her before turning to the stairs to get ready for the day.

———————————————

“Ok, great. Well, I’ll see you in a bit then. Bye!” 

“Who was that?” I ask Kate as I walk back into the living room, now fully dressed for the day.   
Nothing fancy, just casual comfy jeans and a baggy jumper. 

“Aidy. She's coming over in a bit for a catch up. Haven’t seen her for a couple of weeks.” Kate explains as she puts her phone on the coffee table.

“Can’t you text her and ask her to bring you medicine then? Save me the trip through Friday morning traffic?” I ask.

“No can do. She said she’s got a meeting at 10, so she wont have time to go to the store.” 

Lame. She could go after her meeting.

“Can you ask anyway?!” I bargain.

“Will you just do this for me?” Kate snaps, clearly annoyed.

“Fine, sorry. See you in a bit then.” I sigh, sad at her snapping at me.

I grab my bag, keys and phone, walking out the door without another word being spoken between us.

——————————————

The whole 30 minute drive to the shop was spent mulling over why she would snap at me like that.

I know I’ve been a complete pain for the past few months, but I’ve tried to keep it to a minimum. I’ve relied on her so much to do the things I can’t right now (heavy lifting, kneeling down for things, that kind of thing), but on the other hand, she’s offered herself up to go on the late night food runs when I cant kick the cravings. 

Maybe today’s the day she broke.

Looking back over the past 4 months especially, I feel like I could have been doing so much more to show her how much I appreciate her. 

And then I have my mini lightbulb moment for the day.

I pull into the car park opposite a small row of shops. Collecting my bag, I exit the car and walk across the street to the pharmacy, locking my car behind me.

The woman behind the counter is very helpful in advising me on what I should get Kate. She told me her throat was starting to hurt, she felt a little dizzy and nauseous, as well as having a fever. Leaving the pharmacy 15 minutes later with the medicines, I put the small bag in the boot before setting off to my next location. 

On the way over I started thinking about how I could surprise her, and show her how much I appreciate her putting up with the hormonal mess she calls a wife.

———————————

Having left the second location with everything I needed for stage 1 of my plan, I head over to the next place. 

Bath and Body Works.

I walk in and I’m hit with a brick wall of fragrances. 

I’m here for one thing and one thing only. 

Candles.

Lots, and lots of candles.

—————————————————

I leave 30 minutes later having spent far too much money. 

Meh. 

They’ll last for months, so I’m not too worried. Money well spent.

Now, on to my final location; the florist.

Hopefully Kate’s not too worried about where I am; I have been gone for more than an hour. 

————————————————

I return home an hour and a half after setting off, happy with all of my purchases and feeling pretty excited with my plan, I park in the driveway and gather the bags from the boot, before walking to the passenger door to collect my handbag. I make it my mission to carry all 4 bags and the bouquet of flowers I’d bought in one hand. 

I start heading towards the front door where I see Kate opening it, a shy smile on her face.

“Hey.” She says quietly as I reach her.

“Hey. How’re you feeling?” I ask, matching her tone.

“Ok” She takes my free hand, pulling me into the house gently, shutting the door behind me. “I’m sorry I snapped at you before you left.” She pulls me into a hug. 

“It’s ok, I got you these.” I hand her the bright yellow sunflowers. 

Yellow sunflowers make me happy. And they’re bright and beautiful; just like she is. I chose those because I want her to be happy too. 

I’m like a dog who brings socks to its owner because they make me happy, and I want my owner to be happy as well. 

“Aww, they’re beautiful. Thank you.” She gives me a kiss. “I’m really sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just wanted you to go and get me medicine.” 

“It’s ok, I know how you get when you don’t feel well. I got what the pharmacist suggested, so hopefully it’ll work.” I take the lead now, pulling her down our hallway into the living room, dropping the medicine bag on the table. “I’ll be two seconds, just need to put something in the fridge.” I say, walking to the kitchen now.

“SURPRISE!!” 

“AH!” I jump, clutching at me chest from the loud shouts.

I feel a small hand on my back, steadying me in the doorway.   
“Surprise baby!” I hear Kate whisper in my ear, her hands coming round either side of me and resting on my belly.

“You’re not sick are you?!” I say, completely shocked at the view in front of me.

“Nope!” She laughs at my facial expression. “Welcome to your baby shower!” She gestures to the kitchen.

It’s a brilliant sight. 

The glass doors are open, letting in the slight summer breeze. Theres’ a big banner hung up on the wall with blue and pink balloons dotted around the room. There’s snack foods set up on the counter with paper plates and cups, drinks next to it. There also seems to be something set up in the garden too, chairs forming a circle. 

I take everything in, then take in the people sat in my home, all beaming at me.

Kate’s mum and sister stand closest too us, the three of them all with matching smiles directed at me. This family’s genetics will be the death of me, I swear.

Leslie, Cecily, Vanessa, Aidy, Melissa, Beck, Alex and Mikey all sat in a cluster too. (Part of) My SNL squad. 

Alice. My baby cousin. 

Beaming at me from her position at the dining room table. A little girl in her arms too, struggling to be held by her dad, Dan, who is stood next to them.

And finally, my dad. 

A proud smile on his face. 

“Let’s get this party shall we?!” Kate laughs out from next to me.

——————————————

We play games in the garden; cutting some string to a length you think will fit around my bump. 

Kate won that one. 

I called her a cheat because she could work it out using the length of her own arms and then adding a bit more to accommodate for the small section where her hands can’t meet each other over my bump. 

There was a couple of pair games; which team can change a nappy (diaper) the quickest whilst an arm each were tied together (like a three legged arm race?!), then we played 

We ate the food, laughed at the hilarious SNL cast playing baby/parenthood themed charades. They were all so good.

Figures.

We then wound down, relaxed in the garden. 

Alice and Dan’s daughter, who I was introduced to immediately upon waking from my shock, Evie took a real shining to Kate. 

Kate, myself and Evie sat in the grass, playing with the toys her parents brought with them to keep her occupied. 

Kate was completely infatuated with her. 

It made my heart swell.

It also made me impatient.

I just want our baby to be here so that I can see her with our baby; giving them a look much stronger than the current one she's got plastered on her face.

“Thank you.” I whisper to Kate as she’s sat next to me, legs crossed and looking down at Evie, playing with her little fingers, making her dance to the radio playing softly in the background.

“For doing this. I really love it.” I thank her as she looks at me, leaning forward an inch to reach my lips. 

“You’re very welcome. And I’m sorry again, about this morning. I just needed an excuse to get you out the house for a while so I could set up and get everyone here.” She says, leaning back only slightly to speak.

“It’s ok, I forgive you. But I have a little surprise for you later when everyone goes. I kinda thought the past few months of looking after me had caught up to you, and you snapped, so I’ve thought of a way to say thank you and show you how much I appreciate you.” 

“Please tell me it’s you, naked and in our bed?” 

Our tones have remained hushed through the conversation, but I burst out laughing at that comment.

“If you're lucky…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa4QaNIoPco Fire Island sketch from SNL S42E16. There's a picture of Kate sat on the ground cross legged with the baby in front of her and she's looking at it with so much love in her eyes. I can't for the life of me work out how to get it included in the end notes (and I can't find a link to it either), but it's on the Kate McKinnon tag on instagram, so if you're interested, have a look there to see it.


	101. "What About The Snuggles?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this rather long chapter- tried to fulfil the request of a comment left on the story of wanting to see what gifts the SNL crew got Allison and Kate, as well as what all those candles were for. So here you have it my friends! 
> 
> Hope you are all well, let me know what you would like to see happen in the next chapter and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Love to you all <3 
> 
>  
> 
> The gifts-
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Mommy-Mama-ME-Leslea-Newman/dp/1582462631/ref=pd_bxgy_14_img_2?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=DZ1Q8E3CAJF751KYDC1Q
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Baby-Gifts-Newbornl-Maternity-Christening/dp/B0100JL2NO/ref=sr_1_14_a_it?ie=UTF8&qid=1490050735&sr=8-14&keywords=baby+shower+gifts+for+mum
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Footprint-BabySimba-Christening-Non-Toxic-Printing/dp/B01N406WPF/ref=sr_1_18?ie=UTF8&qid=1490050735&sr=8-18-spons&keywords=baby+shower+gifts+for+mum&psc=1
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/d/Baby-Products/Clothing-Bouquet-Shower-Gift-Unisex-Neutral-Months/B00BTCRF60/ref=sr_1_33_a_it?ie=UTF8&qid=1490050776&sr=8-33&keywords=baby+shower+gifts+for+mum
> 
>  
> 
> The Nursery-
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/af/c8/e0/afc8e0c2e9b468820f014ff713cb98cc.jpg  
> (this is as close as I could find to what I'd imagined)

“Baby, when can I have my surprise?” 

“Our family is still here, so when they've gone I’ll start getting it ready. Be patient my little buttercup!” I respond, cupping Kate’s cheek as I speak before finishing with a peck to her nose. 

“Fine… But I want to give you your surprise too.”

“I thought this was my surprise! Don’t tell me you've got something else planned?!” I ask shocked that she’d planned something else. 

“Yeah, but I’ve got another one. You’ll love it, trust me! And it only needs the two of us and we don’t need to leave the house.”

“Good, because once I’ve gotten changed, I’m not getting dressed again.” 

————————————————

“Thank you for organising this for me, it’s been a really great day. Despite this mornings… whatever that was!” I thank Kate as we snuggle up on the sofa just after our family left. Everyone else had left an hour or so earlier, but we wanted to spend a little time with the parents before they left. My dad was booked into a hotel for tonight (just as well really) and will be staying with us for a couple more days before going home, only to return in a month or so when baby is born. 

“Yeah, I’m still sorry about that. I don’t like lying to you and I was getting anxious about timings and the surprise would have been ruined if I couldn't get you out the house… Do you forgive me?” Kate explains, looking down at me with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course I forgive you. I really appreciate what you did for me today, and you’ve managed to pull of surprising me with family members for a second time.” I look at her impressed and give her a quick kiss.

“Of course I did! Nearly blew it though when you said you thought you saw your cousin, nearly blurted out the surprise on the spot!” She laughs, and leans down to give me a kiss.

We sit and watch the news on TV for a couple of minutes, just relaxing after the fast pace of the afternoon. 

“Right Mrs…” I slap her on the knee gently as I stand.” I’m going to get started on the first part of your surprise.” I stretch my arms, lifting my shoulders up to my ear and yawning. 

“Ohh! Yay!” She claps rapidly and excitedly. “Do you need me to do anything?” 

“Nope. Stay here, and if you need something from the kitchen just shout.” I walk towards said room to get started. 

“Aye aye captain!” is followed by the legendary (yes, legendary) two fingered salute.

I giggle at her antics and find the ingredients I’d bought this morning and start preparing them for dinner. 

Slow cooked steak with a side of vegetables and mash potatoes. And wine. 

God I miss the wine.   
And I know its said that you shouldn't eat red meat whilst pregnant, but I’ve made it this far and not touched any. So I’m treating myself too!

I chop the vegetables (carrots, onions and mushrooms) and put them in the slow cooker with the steaks, and set it to cook.

Dinner should be ready in 3 hours. 

Perfect.

“Ok, so your first surprise will be ready in 3 hours! I think that gives us plenty of time to open some of these presents.” I almost announce as I walk back into the living room where Kate hasn't moved an inch from where I left her half an hour ago.

“Can’t wait. Let’s open presents!!” She shouts by the end, springing from the couch towards the decent sized pile of presents that our friends and family brought over. She shifts them all over the the space by the coffee table and sofas, sitting on the floor with a notebook and pen in hand. 

I slowly make my way down to sit on the floor with my back against the sofa, legs out in front of me with feet under the table. It took a few minutes and a lot of (physical) support from Kate.

“Let’s get started then.” Kate takes her pick from the pile and hands it to me to open. I look at the tag and it’s from Aidy. I tear open the paper and smile at what’s inside. “That’s freakin’ adorable!” Kate exclaims when I lift it and show her. 

“Yeah it is!”

“So, thank you Aidy for the baby grows with ‘I’ve got the best moms in the world’ written on them. God they’re so tiny!” Kate makes grabby hands at them and I throw them towards her as I can no longer reach forward and hand them over… “And they’re so soft!” 

“Ok, next one. We’ve got a lot to get through!” 

“Ok, this one is from Leslie.” Kate says, opening the box shaped present. She opens the box and picks up the small book inside. She flicks through and gives a dirty laugh. 

“What? What is it!?” I laugh at her laugh. 

“She got us a little coupon book offering to babysit and each coupon has a reason as to why we’d need her. For example, and quite possibly my favourite so far, she will babysit for us if we need to and I quote ‘have sexy times without tiny ears around’. Leslie! That’s my bitch right there… she knows!!” she’s laughing throughout her explanation and flicking through the tiny book to see what else is in there.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe that… but she better believe we’ll be using those!” 

“What? The sexy times one?! Please say yes!!” Kate moves on to her knees and crawls as close as the table and pile of presents will allow, giving me puppy dog eyes.

“Of course we will!!” 

“Good. Now, there’s something else in the box too.” She crawls back to the box, lifting out a bigger book and smiles down at the cover. “Aww…Leslie…” she whispers to herself.

“What is it?” 

“It’s ‘Mommy, Mama and ME!’ Leslie is spot on with these gifts!” Kate brings it over to me and I smile down at it too. 

“Yeah she is. This is so thoughtful of her. We need to make her thank you note extra special now.” I flick through the book quickly, admiring the art work. 

“Ok, next one then.” Kate passes me the next gift, sliding it over the table. “It’s from Beck.”

“Well, it’s beautiful whatever it is!” It really is. I read the label on the front. “Oh, it’s a baby clothes bouquet! That’s adorable.” I run my fingers over the ‘flowers’ and take in how long it must have taken to make this. “Damn. You’re colleagues are all amazing human beings!” 

“Yeah they are…” Kate’s fingers follow the same path as mine over the bouquet before reaching for another gift after writing it down in her notebook. “This is from Alice and Dan.” 

“I nearly bought one of those a couple of weeks ago!” I say as the grift is revealed. 

“What is it?”

“It’s a little picture frame set that you can cast the baby’s hand and foot prints in clay. An old friend of mine did one when her baby was born and she said it was one of the best things she did- they’re only that small once and it’s a nice little reminder.” I explain. 

“Aww, well, let’s not forget we have it then! We can add it to our little hallway timeline.” She sets the box down before going to get another one “Right, next!” 

“This one is from Vanessa and Cecily. They told me they didn't know what to get so they just got us a joint gift.” Kate explains putting it down on the table. 

“It’s lovely. And the colours match our little theme we’ve decided on too!” I look through the contents of the hamper; a grey teddy bear (so fluffy!), a couple of blankets, little bath time essentials (brush, thermometer, sponge) and a little cutlery set among a few other things.

“Smashed it ladies!” Kate exclaims after I’ve shown her each thing in the basket. 

“Only a few left!” 

——————————————

2 hours later and we’d finished our present opening session and Kate had her first surprise which was a dinner that I didn't burn! Woo!

“Ok, I’m going to have a quick shower and get changed ok?” I say once I’d put our plates in the dishwasher. 

“Ok, I’m going to have a look through these presents properly. Maybe get started on the thank you notes too.” Kate says standing next to me at the bottom of the stairs and giving me a kiss. “Thank you for my surprise dinner. It was brilliant; I’m very proud of you, you made an actual meal!” She whispers a laugh giving me another, slower, kiss. 

“You’re welcome.” I give her another peck before going up the stairs to our room.

I wasn't going to have a shower and change, I was setting up the next surprise. 

Candles.

Candles everywhere.

Every flat surface that didn't have something flammable nearby hand a candle on it. 

Not just in the bathroom but in our bedroom too. 

Ok, now to surprise her.

“KATE!?” I shout from the top of the third floor stairs in hopes she heard me.

”What?! What’s wrong?!” I can hear her running up the first set of stairs and she reaches me in record time, looking me over for harm. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just got your second surprise for you…”

She visibly relaxes and lets out a little “oh” before a smile takes over her face. 

“Follow me.” I take her hand and lead her into the candle lit bedroom and further into the bathroom where the candle light casts shadows on the walls. A bubble bath ready and waiting for her.

“Aww baby.” she asks, taking in the room. “Is this all for me?” she squeezes my hand.

“It is. I want you to relax and just have some ‘you’ time. I know I’ve been a complete pain these past few months and I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. So to say thank you, I thought I’d let you have some time by yourself to relax with some wine and a nice bubble bath.” I explain my reasoning, giving her a kiss at the end, gesturing with my free hand to said bath and wine.

“You know, there’s nothing I’d rather be doing. I want to look after you, you’re my wife!” 

“And I want to look after you too, because you’re my wife!” I use her words against her, with a small laugh escaping me.

“Thank you baby…” She pulls me into a hug and I give her a squeeze and peck on the neck below her ear. 

“Right, clothes off” I whisper into her neck. “In you get!” 

—————————————————————

“That. Was. Magical!” Kate exclaims once she comes down stairs in a bathrobe hanging open to show her cute pyjama top and shorts. 

“Good. Now come sit yourself down next to me and give me snuggles please!” 

“No can do! It’s time for your surprise now!” an evil looking smirk take sits place on her face. “Come with me!” She hold out her hand, wiggling her fingers gesturing for me to take her hand.

“Fine, but I expect snuggles afterwards.” 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

We walk up the stairs and Kate guides me by my hips to stand in front of the room we decided will be for the baby. 

I stare at the closed door and Kate gives me an expected look and nods at the handle.

“What? I’m very aware that we don’t have very long left to get this room ready…” I say, eyes locked on her smiling face as I open the door. 

“Wow.” Is my simple response.

“But… What? But- how?!” I stutter out.

“Ok, so there was another reason why I needed you out of the house today…”

“You’re going to need to explain more, there’s no way this was done in the space of what, an hour and a half?!” I exclaim, walking into the beautifully decorated room.

It’s prefect. 

It’s ready for a baby.

Our baby.

“No, I needed you out so the furniture could be delivered and set up. It was decorated last week when we were in California! My mum came over and stayed while the decorators did their thing. What do you think?” Kate explains, a smile on her face as she takes in my reaction.

“I think it’s beautiful Kate. You did good wifey!” I laugh as I hug her close, peppering kisses on her cheek causing a giggle to erupt from her. 

“Thank you. Are you sure you like it? There’s still time to change it…” she drifts off.

“Absolutely not! We are not changing a thing, it’s like you saw the exact image I had in my mind. IT really is amazing…” I’m still holding her, but by the hips now as her hands are wrapped around my neck. “So, I have a question for you…”

“Ask away.”

“Are you feeling lucky?” I ask with a suggestive look on my face. She catches on quickly.

“What about the snuggles?” She asks in response, a smirk taking over her face. 

“After.” I giggle as I lead her out and up to our bed.


	102. "Hurts Like A Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lads, lasses; a new chapter awaits you!! 
> 
> Please enjoy, let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos you've been leaving, but we all know that the comments are what really makes my day :)

A couple of weeks after my surprise baby shower, we were back in the routine of Kate going off to work at SNL again, only this time I was sat at home growing a baby, instead of teaching science to high schoolers. 

I’m a week away from my due date, and I’m ready for this baby to be out. 

I’d made it through the sweltering New York summer heat surprisingly well; minimal discomfort. But now that it’s October, and I’m almost 9 months pregnant, I suddenly can’t seem to deal with how uncomfortable everything is.

Sitting down for example, my second favourite thing to do, is a pain.

Sleeping, almost non-existent, and that’s my favourite thing to do!

————————————————

I awake on Saturday morning alone in our bed at 8am. Kate had to go into the studio early today so she could do some last minute recording for tonights show.

Sad face.

I don’t like waking up without my wife next to me. 

Especially when that wife gives you back rubs. 

And I could really use one right now.

My back and hips are aching and my belly feels tight. 

I take things slow as I get out of bed and go to the bathroom for my morning activities, deciding to just lounge in comfy clothes on the sofa and watch cartoons, hoping I feel well enough to go to the show tonight. 

I eat a healthy breakfast as I watch ‘Wacky Races’ and ‘Hong Kong Phooey’. 

The best of old school cartoons. 

I make it to just before lunch time and I don’t really feel any better; the twinges of pain in my hips and lower back, as well as the tightness in my belly only getting stronger and worse as time has gone on. 

I decide to give Kate’s mum a call (she’s gone through the whole baby thing twice and done an amazing job of it, too) to ask for her advice on how I’m feeling, see if it’s anything I should be worried about. 

“Hi Allison” she greets me upon picking up the phone.

“Hiya, um, so just a quick question really. I woke up this morning and I’ve got this really tight feeling in my belly and twinges of pain in my back and hips. Is that normal?” 

“Oh baby, is the twinges of pain a constant feeling or do they come and go?” she asks, sounding sympathetic to my pain.

“They come and go, it’s really painful. Is there something wrong?” I ask, starting to panic.

“No, no. Nothing’s wrong honey, I think you might be in labour though.” she explains calmly. 

“What?! But I can’t be, I’ve still got a week left!” 

In my panicked mind, all rational thoughts and information I know goes out the window in regards to kids, like the fact that a due date doesn't mean that’s when the baby will arrive. 

They come when they're ready.

“It’s ok, don’t panic, calm down. Call the hospital and see what they say, they can give you proper advice. Is Kate there?” she asks almost as an afterthought.

“Ok, I will. No, she’s at work. I can’t call her now, she’s going to be so busy!” I groan out, the thought of adding the extra stress on to her today while she’s got so much to do just making me feel guilty.

“It’s ok Allison. I’ll come over ok, and I’ll keep you company and make sure you’re ok. Right, call the hospital and tell me what they say when I get to yours.”

“Thank you mum. See you in a bit then. Bye” I thank her and hang up the phone. 

The day she said to call her ‘mum’ was one of the best days of my life. Kate and I had shared the news of our engagement and she said I was part of the family now, and that I was like the third daughter they never had. We all cried and had a group hug before we opened a bottle of champagne!

I phone my midwife and ask for their advice, they tell me to wait until the twinges (having spoken to them, I now realise that I’m having contractions. Like actual, ready to give birth contractions) are coming at least 15 minutes apart, rather than at the hourly rate they appear at the moment. 

About 20 minutes later Kate’s mum arrives and we spend the next 3 or so hours watching tv, talking and I show her the finished nursery as she only saw it as it was being painted. 

Once I get to the 30 minute mark, the contractions speed up and before I know it, they’re 15 minutes apart. I collect my hospital bag that I’d only managed to pack a couple of days ago and head out to Kate’s mum’s car, her driving me to the hospital. 

“I guess I should call Kate, let her know what’s going on.” I look at my watch to see that the dress rehearsal should be finished. 

I fish my phone out of my bag and speed dial Kate, to which she answers almost immediately.

“Hey baby!” She greets me, smile evident in her voice.

“Hi lovely. So, how was dress?” I ask, easing into my news.

“Great, really good. Just need to make a few minor adjustments though and we’re good to go! Are you on your way?” 

“Um, about that… I’m actually on my way to the hospital.” I didn't even get to finish the last word before she's shouting at me down the phone.

“What? Why? What’s wrong? Are you alone? Oh god! What happened? Speak to me woman!”

“Calm down!” I giggle at her mess of words that escaped her. “I’m fine, your mum is with me and I’m in labour.”

“You’re in labour! Come and pick me up!” She instructs.

“I’m in labour. And now we will not be picking you up.” 

“Allison, you are having our baby, you will pick me up right this second so I don’t miss this life changing moment!” she speaks like I’m crazy.

“Kate, if I don’t see you on the stage at the end of the show tonight I will divorce you.” That earns me a pointed look from her mum next to me. “You are doing the show tonight and then you can be with me. I’m not progressing very quickly, I’ve been in labour since 8 this mooring, you’ve got plenty of time.” I say, like it’s nothing.

“You’ve what?!” she sighs into the phone. “And you didn't think to tell me this morning?” 

“I didn’t realise until after lunch time! Now please, will you do the show for me? I’ll be watching and I want to see what you’ve been working so hard for this week.” 

“I don’t like this, but fine! Only because it’s way too late to cut me out of 4 sketches tonight…” She says sternly. “Are you alright?” she asks defeated.

“I’m ok, it hurts like a bitch, but I’ll be ok. And I’ll make sure this baby doesn't arrive before you get to the hospital, ok?” 

“Promise?”

“I’ll definitely try my very best.” 

“Thank you.” she says sweetly.

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to worry you when there was literally nothing to do but sit around and wait.” I apologise, a hand rubbing at a particularly sore spot on my belly where a kick met my insides.

“It’s ok… Oh god, Al.” her voice suddenly drops an octave or two. “We’re having a baby!” and it changes again to an excited tone.

“We’re having a baby!” I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea what it feels like to be in labour because I've never been in that position, so I'm guessing and using what I've seen in films/tv shows or read. Probably not accurate at all, but it'll do for what I'm writing here. Please forgive me!


	103. Baby Makes Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Here is the long awaited chapter; we finally meet this baby. It's a long one, my longest chapter to date! 3600 words to be precise! 
> 
> And I'm very proud of it, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of 'kmbmckinnon' on instagram. You made writing this chapter so much easier, and hopefully it's not too far fetched, I did try and use the information you gave me! So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you- thank you for all of your help and support <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Kate's outfit- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=219428615 (I finally managed to find shoes similar to the ones Kate wears, and I will be using them as often as possible from now on!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter; there are mentions of vomit and blood, just as a warning! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on all of this chapter as well as the name I've decided to go with! Good choice? Love it? Hate it? I want to know!

Chapter 103

 

We arrive at the hospital 5 minutes after I hang up the phone, and as soon as I’m out of the car my water breaks. 

It’s the weirdest sensation; did I just wet myself in the middle of a hospital car park, or is this baby well and truly on its way? 

It’s the latter, thankfully, because I’d never live down the fact that I’d wet myself in front of Kate’s mum. 

We sign in at the front desk of the maternity unit and I’m given a room pretty quickly where I change into the god awful gown and I’m examined. 

4cm dilated. 

Plenty of time for Kate to do the show and get here; it’ll be another few hours before this baby makes its grand entrance.

I settle down into the bed, which is surprisingly comfortable, at around 9pm. Kate’s mum keeps me company, chatting away about everything and anything, and I call my dad to let him know to get his butt on a plane! Over a couple of hours, nurses come and go checking my vitals, baby’s vitals and seeing how much I’ve progressed. 

All is good in the hood. 

5cm dilated. 

Halfway there!

At 11:30 we switch on the tv that’s located in the corner on a desk, catching the end of the news before SNL starts. 

There is the return of ‘Church Lady’ for the cold open, and just as the infamous theme tune begins playing, a nurse comes in once again to check on me, 30 minutes since she last came in. 

“Hi! How are we feeling?” She asks.

“Feeling good so far, but I’m about to feel even better now that I can watch my favourite show.” I smile at her as I answer, my feet moving along with the saxophone.

“You a big fan of the show then?” 

“Indeed, but I’m probably biased!” she gives me a confused look at my response so I elaborate. “My wife is a cast member on the show.” I give her a proud smile, coincidentally just as Kate appears on the roll call in the opening title sequence.

“Wow. Is that Kate McKinnon?” I nod in response as she continues to look over the machines and their readings. “Lucky lady! She’s hilarious, by far the best cast member to come out of that show since Kristen Wiig and Amy and Tina.” 

“I’ll let her know, better yet, you can tell her yourself when she gets here!” I smile widely at her, I love it when I meet other people who love Kate and her work. 

“Oh no! She’s going to be here!?” the nurse looks panicked.

“She better be, or I’ll be having words.” Kate’s mum laughs at my response, drawing the nurses attention to her. “Sorry, this is my mother-in-law, Kate’s mum, Laura.” I say, gesturing my hand to her where she sits reading a magazine in the chair next to my bed.

“Ah! Can this day get any better?!” the nurse, whose name I find on her badge, is Kelly. 

“It just might Kelly, it just might.” 

“Well, I’ll leave you to relax, press the button if you need anything, but otherwise I’ll be back to check on you in 30 minutes.” she says as she walks towards the door.

“Thank you!” 

——————————————————

I watch the rest of the episode, breathing through my contractions and laughing at the sketches. 

7cm dilated. 

In the space of nearly 4 hours, I’ve progressed 3cm. 

Slowly but surely, we’re getting there!

The end of the show is coming up, it’s one of my favourite parts; seeing the host and musical guest giving everyone in the cast warms my heart. It shows how close they all get during the week they get to work together. 

Melissa McCarthy is hosting for her 7th time, so she really is part of the SNL family now.

She thanks the cast, crew and her family, says goodnight and then begins hugging everyone on the stage as the credits start rolling over the screen.

As the camera starts panning over the stage I spot Kate, holding a piece of A4 paper up, a massive grin on her face as she bounces in excitement in the death traps she calls heels. 

The paper reads:

‘I’m on my way, baby!’ 

I giggle at her, my smile as wide as hers, Kate’s mum matching her daughter’s smile down to the dimples. 

“She’s crazy.” she mutters under her breath with a laugh.

“Yeah she is, but I love her anyway!”

——————————————

In the space of the next hour, a few things happen. 

Another checkup, which reveals that I haven’t progressed any more than my previous check.   
My checkup also reveals the hint of an infection, something to do with my waters breaking on top of the high stress situation that is going through labour, meaning I’m more prone to picking up an infection.   
My blood pressure is something that they will be checking more regularly as it is on the lower side.  
Kate arrives.

And by Kate arriving, I mean she bursts through the door like a dramatic actor in a movie, towering heels (death traps), fancy black dress and wig hair in full effect and her bags in arms, panting from the rush of making the journey between the studio and hospital.

She lets her bags drop to the floor where she stands just inside the room and beelines over to me, beaming smile on her face. 

“Baby!” she takes my face in both of her hands, kissing me all over my face.

“Hi!” I manage to respond through the kisses and squished cheeks.

“Are you ok? I didn't miss it did I?!” She asks, looking around the room presumably for our baby. 

“I’m ok, and now, baby is still well and truly inside me. I told you I wouldn't let you miss this.” I say, taking hold of her hands that are still firmly planted on my cheeks.

“Good.” she lets me go, planting a kiss to the top of my head before going around my bed to greet her mum, then making her way back around to pick up her bags and taking a seat in the other chair.

I let her rest, she looks exhausted from her long day (heck, long week!) and from the rush of getting to the hospital. She’s sat there in the most uncomfortable looking chair, eyes closed but a smile on her face; she looks beautiful. As usual.

Nurse Kelly comes back in 10 minutes after Kate arrives and does a double take at the now occupied chair, she looks at me and does a silent scream. 

I giggle which causes Kate to pop one eye open to look at me, nurse Kelly comes into her view as she makes her way around to the monitors, causing Kate to open both eyes and leap up to sit on the edge of the bed next to me. 

“Hi, I’m Kelly, I’m Allison’s nurse. Nice to meet you.” Kelly introduces herself.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Kate. Thank you for taking care of her!” they shake hands, and smile politely at each other.

“You’re welcome, she’s the perfect patient!” 

“You hear that baby? Perfect.” Kate takes hold of my left hand, lifting it to her lips and placing a kiss on my knuckles before placing it back down on the end and playing with my wedding/engagement rings. A nice blush appearing on my face at her words.

“How are you feeling? Still doing ok?” Kelly questions me.

“I’m actually not feeling too great, I feel quite sick and my visions gone a bit blurry, and if I move my head too quickly I feel really dizzy.” I explain, listing off the changes I’d noticed since she’d been in the rooms last.

Not to say that these symptoms were appearing all in 30 minutes; I’d felt sick for the past hour.

“Ok, well, I’ll get the doctor in here and see what she says. All of that does add up to what I’m seeing on the monitors, your blood pressure is low, so it does make sense.” Kelly says, giving both Kate and I reassuring smiles as she leaves to get the doctor.

—————————————————

So, it turns out that I have low blood pressure as Kelly said, but on top of that I have an infection too. 

Yay.

They give me some antibiotics in an IV (lovely) and said they should take affect immediately on the infection I’d developed.

10 minutes in and I’m starting to feel even worse, to the point I might actually throw up. 

Scrap that, I will.

“Baby, pass me that will you?” I point to the conveniently place sick bowl on the desk next to my bed.

She does and just as I grasp it, I empty the minimal contents of my stomach into it. Kate rushes forward and takes hold of my hair with one hand and rubs my back with the other until I’m done.

“Allison, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Kate says, taking the bowl and putting it on the wheeled table that comes over my bed.

“I feel really crap, oh my god. The room is spinning.” I clamp my eyes shut, clawing at the material of Kate’s dress in one hand and the sheets on the bed with the other, trying to ground myself. 

“Mum, will you get the doctor please?” Kate speaks over to me as her mum comes back into the room from getting a snack.

“It’s ok, you’re ok.” Kate whispers calmly into my ear, stroking my hair.

I hear the door open and the voice of my doctor.

“Allison?” footsteps are closer to my bed “Allison, do you think you can open your eyes for me?”

I do so, slowly, making sure the room isn't spinning before I turn to look at her. 

“Good, now can you tell me how you're feeling?”

“Sick, dizzy, cold.” I list off, the act of opening my mouth making me think I’ll be sick again.

“Ok. Now, can you sit forward as much as you can for a second, I just need to have a listen to your breathing?” She instructs me. 

I do so, slowly, with the help of Kate. 

The doctor moves closer, her stethoscope ready to go, and she gently unties the top string of my gown, opening up the back to get a clear view. 

“Ok, Allison, you’ve got a rash on your back. I need to check your chest, arms and legs to see if it’s there too.” She lets me know after asking me to take a few deep breaths. 

“What does that mean, if she does have a rash?” Kate asks, worried.

“From what you’ve said, I think you’re having an allergic reaction to the IV antibiotics. So, Kelly.” she looks over to the nurse in question “Will you please remove the IV and keep a close eye on Allison, check in every 10 minutes until she’s feeling better?” 

“Of course, right away.”

———————————————————

I start to feel better 20 minutes after the IV is removed, still a little dizzy, but nothing like before. 

And only start to feel normal (well, as normal as I can when pain rushes through me every 7 minutes) an hour and a half later.

Kate’s kicked her heels off and jumped into the (surprisingly) roomy bed next to me, snuggled up with her head buried in my neck and one hand resting on my bump.

“I’m going to miss this you know?” she says tiredly.

“Miss what? Snuggling me? We can still do that when we have a kid, baby!” I say with a soft laugh, so as to not wake her mum.

“I know that silly. I meant your bump. I’m going to miss seeing you everyday with a bump, growing our family in there.” she gives it an affectionate pat. “Pregnancy suits you.” 

“I’m going to miss it too, but in losing the bump we get an actual baby to hold.” I rest my hand atop hers.

“Very true.” 

I place a kiss to the top of her head and rest my head against hers, closing my eyes gently. 

I hear the squeak of the door and an ‘oh’ as footsteps make their way round to the monitors again.

“Sorry, to interrupt, but I need to see how far dilated you are Allison.” Kelly rests her hand on my shoulder gently.

“It’s ok.” I smile up at her. “Kate, you need to sit up for a sec.” 

She does and gets off the bed, standing next to me, holding my hand.

“Ok, so you’re 8cm now Allison. I think we might need to have another word with the doctor, I’m a little concerned at the rate you're progressing, so sit tight, I’ll be right back.” she says with a reassuring smile before leaving to get the doctor again.

I look at Kate, fear and worry clear on my face.

“It’s ok, you’re ok. They’re looking after you; they know what to do! Just stay calm, I know getting worked up wont do either of you any good.” 

I’m about to reply when my 7 minutes is up and I’m hit with another contraction; there’s no crazy screaming, just controlled breathing and lots of hard squeezes to Kate’s hand as she does it with me.

The doctor and Kelly return shortly after, looking over my vitals for herself and then checking my dilation for herself too.

“So Allison, you’ve only progressed 4cm since you arrived at just after 8pm. That’s 4cm in 7 hours. Usually we see a lot more progress in that space of time, and normally at this point we’d give you piton to strengthen your contractions and speed things along, but since you had an allergic reaction to the antibiotics, I think it’s best we don’t give you the drug. Just to be on the safe side.” the doctor lets me take in the information, worry settling itself high in my chest.

“We can see how you go for the next hour, but if you haven’’t made any progress in the next hour, we’ll have to do a C-section. Or we can get you set up and do a C-section now if you’d prefer. It’s up to you.” she gives me my options.

“What do you think?” I ask Kate, who looks equally worried.

“I think we should do the C-section now. At the rate you're going, I don't think much will change in an hour, it just seems like the sensible thing to do.” she says, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

“Let’s do it now then.” I turn to look back at my doctor and she smiles.

“I’ll get ready then. Nurse, will you prepare Allison for a C-section please?” 

——————————————

I’m led on the table in the operating room, wide awake. No drugs have been put in my system yet, Kate is right next to me, holding my hand tightly in both of hers. 

She looks a picture; hair up in a cap and in blue nurse scrubs and cape thing. 

“You need to play a surgeon in your next project, you look hot in that.” I mumble, a smile on my face still.

“Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself.” 

“Don’t I just… Kate?” I agree half heartedly.

“Yes baby?” 

“I’m scared.” I say, tears welling up in my eyes and threatening to spill almost immediately.

“Oh baby. It’s ok. You know why?” she asks, after placing a kiss tony forehead. I shake my head in response. “Because I’m scared too. And we can be scared together, but it’s ok because all these people in this room know what they're doing and I trust them completely to make sure our baby comes into this world safely.” she says, tears in her eyes too, spilling down her cheeks.

I reach my free hand over to wipe her tears away. “I’m sorry.” I choke out through my tears.

“What are you sorry for?” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t-“ 

“Don’t. You’ve done one of the hardest things a person does in their life. You’ve practically been in labour since 8am yesterday morning. 20 hours Al, that’s 20 hours you’ve been going through contractions on top of being sick and dizzy and all that stuff. So don’t you dare sit there and tell me you couldn't do it. You’ve done it for 9 months. In my eyes, that’s all that matters; sure this is a big part of it, but you’ve done all the hard work! You’ve grown a human being. And I’ve never been more proud of you.” 

“Oh god.” 

My 7 minutes were up, just as she finished her beautiful rant at me another contraction hit. It do my breathing exercises through it before finally responding to Kate.

“Thank you. I hear what you’re saying but this just seems like the most important part and like I’ve fallen at the final hurdle. And it’s so scary, because I thought that I could do this but I feel like my body has failed somehow and I don’t know why.” I say through my tears.

“You don't need to be scared because one this is all over we will finally have our family; this little one is going to be so loved and so spoiled by everyone. All of this will be worth it and it wont matter how they made it into the world, all that matters is that they did.” Kate places another kiss to my forehead before making her way down to kiss my lips.

“Are we ready?” my doctor asks as she slips her hands into the rubber gloves being held by a nurse.

“As we’ll ever be.” Kate replies for me, looking to me for confirmation, to which I nod with a smile.

“Ok, we’ll get started then. Kate, I’m going to ask you to just stand over there while we start and then when it’s time you can come and sit back down with Allison.” 

The surgery begins and it’s the oddest sensation; I’m awake and I can feel pressure and movement but nothing hurts because of the drugs (safer because they aren’t going into my bloodstream). 

It’s time because Kate is called back over and she sits down on her little stool, a big smile on her face as she takes hold of my hand once again.

“Ok, this is it ladies. Time to get this baby out!” the doctor says to us over the guard, hiding my view of the (probably) bloody mess that is my cut open belly.

“Yay!” Kate whispers excitedly to me.

I feel an even stronger pressure and tugging around in my belly, before this sense of pressure is released a few moments later and I hear tiny lungs crying out.

“So, would mommy like to come and cut the cord?” my doctor asks looking at Kate.

She leaps off of the stool, and a few moments later she returns. The biggest smile on her face, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

It’s another minute or two before nurse Kelly hands a little bundle over to Kate, who looks on adoringly at the tiny wrapped up baby. 

She manoeuvres so that I can see our little ones face. 

“Say hello to your little girl, Al.” 

And I burst into the happiest tears I’ve ever cried. 

“Oh my god. She’s beautiful Kate. She looks so tiny. Is she tiny? How much did she weigh?” I ask through my tears.

“Yeah, she’s tiny. 6 pounds and 9 ounces. Tiny girl.”Kate responds, her tears slowly streaming too. 

The look she’s giving her is one of complete and utter love; it’s a look I’ve never seen before. But it suits her and I’m completely and utterly in love with both of my girls. 

Smitten.

I’d do anything for both of them no matter the cost.

“Allison, we’re going to take you back up to your room now ok? Let you rest for a while and I’ll be in to check on you later.” 

—————————————————

Back in my room, I feel the beginnings of pain from the surgery, but nothing I can’t handle. Not when I’ve got my daughter and wife snuggled up to me. 

I could get used to this.

“You did it Al. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.” Kate has her arm wrapped around my shoulder with the other underneath mine holding our little girl. 

“I love you too. I can’t believe it, we’re parents now.” I whisper, my eyes not leaving the bundle in my arms. 

Exhaustion from the past 24 hours hits me like a brick wall, and I can barely keep me eyes open, but I don't want to take me gaze off of the tiny human in my arms.

I’m completely devoted to her and she’s only been in the world for an hour.

“Speaking of parents, we should take a picture and send it to your dad.” Kate suggests.

“Good idea, hopefully he’s found a flight.” I say to Kate as she reaches for her phone, asking her mum to take a picture of the 3 of us, before returning to her position.

“There we go!” Kate’s mum hands her back the phone, and I lean over to look at the picture.

“We’re framing that.” I say simply.

“Of course. Now, what shall we write?” 

“The time she was born, weight and name?” I suggest.

“Good idea.” Kate types out the message quickly before showing me, nodding my approval and she hits send.

‘Welcomed into the world at 04:23am on Sunday 10th October 2020, after 20 hours of labour (your daughter is a saint, Dave), weighing 6lb 9oz. Say hello to your first ever grandchild, Evelyn-Marie McKinnon Berthold.'


	104. "This Is All My Fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! 
> 
> Buckle up, my plot twist (if you can call it that) is here! It was something I'd planned months ago, so hopefully you don't hate me for it :) Let me know what you think of it; good, bad, terrible!?
> 
> So, this week I've been listening to 'When He Sees Me' from the musical 'Waitress' on repeat. Good lord, that song is so good. Definitely speaks to me on a spiritual level. 
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter will be up on thursday night, and then my other story 'Don't Let Me Go' will be updated Friday night :)
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your week lovely humans! :)

"Get some sleep Al, we'll be right here when you wake up." Kate says to me an hour or so later after returning to my room, noticing that my arms are jerking every time I wake up suddenly whilst holding little Evelyn. 

"But she's so cute and tiny, I don't want to put her down!" 

"You used to say that about me too, but you've learned to live with the fact that you can't hold me all day everyday!" Kate laughs. "Hand the little munchkin over and have a nap!" She sits up from her position next to me on the bed and makes grabby hands at the baby. 

"Fine..." I sigh out, handing over our sleeping daughter. 

"God she's cute." 

\-----------------

"Have you told the SNL lot yet?" I ask Kate after I wake up from my 2 hour nap.

"Yeah, I messaged them in our group chat, a few of the girls wanted to come and visit but I asked if they could hold off until we get home and settled, so they're coming to come over in a few days!" Kate responds, all of her attention on the tiny human asleep in her arms, looking up and beaming at me when Evelyn makes a cooing noise in her sleep. 

"That's fine, your mum said she'd be back in a bit with a change of clothes for you, and I asked her to get some thank you cards so I can give Nurse Kelly and my doctor one. Maybe I can send you on a hunt for some flowers for them too?!" 

Speak of the devil, nurse Kelly enters my room, smiling brightly at the sight in front of her. Kate McKinnon and a freakin' baby. 

The best sight in the world. 

But I'm biased.

"Morning! How are we feeling?" 

"Great, really good. Bit sore, but that's to be expected. When can I get up and out of here?!" I ask impatiently.

"Good, let's see how you are after lunch and then we can see about getting you out of here in time for dinner. We'll need to take baby Evelyn to get her newborn tests done and give her a bath, but that shouldn't take very long. Sit tight Allison."

\-------------------

A different nurse comes into the room half an hour later, ready to take Evelyn to get her tests done and then explained that she'd help us give her her first bath once she's returned. 

“How long will the tests take?” I ask, nervous all of a sudden.

“An hour, not long. Don’t worry, she’s in good hands.” the nurse gives me a reassuring smile, obviously knowing the sudden feelings have hit me. 

“Great, what’ll you be testing?” 

“Her hearing, sight, reflexes. We’ll take some blood too, so we can do more in depth tests. Nothing to worry about.” the nurse answers me, standing at the head of the perspex crib Evelyn is asleep in. “We’ll be back soon. Bye mommies.” she says in a cute voice, waving at Kate and I as she wheels the crib out. 

I look on longingly, wishing I could be there for all of the tests, but I know it’s probably for the best that I’m not. 

They’d get nothing done if I was there.

“She’ll be fine Al. Don’t look so worried!” Kate says, taking in my sad expression, rubbing my back comfortingly, then wrapping her arm around my shoulder and slowing bringing me into rest my head on her chest. 

“I know.” I sigh out. “Now that I can feel my legs again, can we go for a walk? Maybe go to the shop and get some flowers?” I suggest, looking up at her from my very comfortable position. “I’m going crazy in this room baby.” I give her my best puppy dog eyes.

“Of course we can. Let me just put my shoes on and we can go.” She kisses the top of my head, gets off the bed and moves to the chair, sitting down and putting her shoes on. 

As she does this, I slowly swing my legs out of the bed, slipping on my shoes (flip-flops, yay me for thinking ahead when I packed my bag weeks ago), and standing up on my wobbly legs like a newborn giraffe. 

“Alright?” 

“Yep, just getting used to felling my legs again.” I smile back at Kate who looks up at me from her position in the chair. 

I reach slowly for my dressing gown (knew that would be useful, 10 points for past me!) and put one arm in, twisting my other arm behind me awkwardly, only it causes me to wince and hiss in pain.

“Woah, take it easy Al.” Kate notices, and rushes forward to help me. “Ok?” she questions, reaching her arms around me to grab the offending garment.

“Yeah, I just pulled on my stitches a bit. I’m ok.” I smile at her worry, and feel like a little kid as she helps me dress. “It’s usually the other way round.” I voice my thoughts.

“Huh?” she cocks an eyebrow in question.

“You’re usually taking my clothes off, not helping me put them on.” I smirk.

“Just you wait until you're healed, I’ll be ripping your clothes off.” She mirrors my look, pointing a finger at me close to my face.

My smirk turns into a smile as I gently bite her outstretched finger.

——————————————————

We do a (slow) lap of the maternity floor, before making our way down to the small gift shop on the first floor of the hospital, Kate’s hand on my lower back the whole way. 

It’s easy to find some nice flowers for Kelly and my doctor, and soon enough we’re back in the four walls of my room, Kate’s mum sat in the chair when we return, bag at her feet. Kate changes out of her scrubs and killer heels (it was a good look on her, trust me), her phone dinging as she steps out of the bathroom, and inform me that my dad is due to arrive at JFK later on this evening, so if all goes to plan we can pick him up on our way home.

We relax for a good 2 hours, chatting and laughing (thanks to Kate). Keeping my mind off the fact that the tests are taking longer than expected. 

“Here she is.” Kate says, breaking me out of my little daydream about taking Evelyn home, standing from her seat next to me on the bed and doing a weird walk/jog over to the door.

“She did wonderfully, didn't cry once! Very impressed.” the nurse from earlier says, as she wheels Evelyn back to her spot next to my bed. 

“Glad to hear it. She’s such a good girl!” Kate coos down at her daughter. “So, when do we get the results of her tests?” she asks, now addressing the nurse. 

“Your doctor will be round shortly to go over the results, and guide you through the next steps if there is anything wrong. I’ll leave you guys too it, but I’ll be back once the doctor is done so we can give Evelyn-Marie a bath.” 

And with that she’s out the door, leaving me with my family to get in some well deserved bonding. 

“Come to mama baby Evie-marie!” Kate says, scooping up the baby, and swaying slightly as she fusses in her arms. “God, I can’t believe how tiny she is. Her ears are tiny.” She traces her ears gently with a smile. “Her little tiny fingers.” she uses her thumb to gently stroke the tiny fingers. “Her tiny little nose.” She boops her on the nose with a breathy laugh. “She’s perfect Al. How in the world did we manage this?!” She questions me, finally looking up and meeting my eyes. 

My eyes are filled with tears of joy at the love my wife is showing our baby and how she’s taking everything in. 

Committing it to memory. 

The first thing I committed to my memory thought, it was arguably the easiest thing, was the tiny little birth mark under her right eye. Matching Kate’s perfectly.

“You’re her mum Kate, of course she’s going to be perfect.” I say finally answering her question.

“Um, Hi. Sorry to interrupt.” my doctor says, sticking her head round the open door. “Is it ok if I come in?” 

“Of course.” I say, gesturing her in. Kate comes to sit next to me on the bed, Evelyn still in her arms, fast asleep.

“I’d like to go through the test results if that’s ok with you guys. Thought I’d put your minds at ease, seeing as they did take longer than usual. Apologies for that. Now, first things first, her hearing and sight are all good, well within the ranges we’ve got for a newborn. Nothing to worry about there, for now.” She says, looking down at her file. “Good weight, a little on the smaller side than we’d like, but we can monitor that through regular check ups. As for why the tests took longer than expected.” She looks up at us both and maintains eye contact. “We wanted to do a few blood tests so that we had answers for you.” 

“Answers? For what?” I ask confused, looking between her and Kate.

“We were slightly concerned with Evelyn’s weight and size, as well as a few other things we noticed about her facial features.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I noticed that she had a couple small spots on her iris’, the bridge of her nose is slightly pushed in, her ears are small and set quite low on her head. Her tongue also sticks out slightly.” the doctor lists off. 

“But what does all of that mean?” Kate asks, equally as confused as me.

“Evelyn has a form of Down’s Syndrome, called ‘transloaction’. It’s the only type that can be passed down through families. There are 46 chromosomes as usual, but part of one breaks and reattaches to a different chromosome.” 

“Sorry, what?” I ask completely shocked. 

“Your daughter will live a perfectly normal life, the only differences will be the rate at which she reaches goals, such as learning to walk, talk, write. That kind of thing.” she lets that sink in before continuing. “The tests took longer so we could confirm this diagnosis and look for any problems that are usually associated with Down’s Syndrome. Thankfully, she’s not got any health problems as far as we can see.” 

Kate and I both sit in shock. Mouths opening and closing, unable to find the words to say to the doctor. 

“I’ll leave you guys to take all of this in, I can come back later and we can talk about what’s next.” She stands and exits the room, closing the door behind her gently.

“This is all my fault.”


	105. "Equally Amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hi *ducks down behind wall*
> 
> I can't believe I let it get this long, I actually can't believe it's been almost three months since I last updated this story. I want to apologise from the bottom of my heart- I have an excuse for the first couple of weeks (life and work is a pain), but then I just got lazy and unmotivated (in all aspects of my life) to the point of not wanting to get out of bed. 
> 
> I didn't expect to, but I felt really sad about not writing on a regular basis.
> 
> But I'm back and I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. Feeling super motivated to get my life sorted!
> 
> So, I'm back with a 1829 word chapter (read: apology) for my absence. Hopefully you;re all still with me on this crazy train and still want to read what I have to write.
> 
> I've just continued where I left off in chapter 104. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and also, leave comments on what you want to see in future chapters as we develop this little family unit. All I know is that there will be SNL, babies and married life featured.

“What are you talking about Al? This could be any one of our faults. Maybe our sperm donor had someone in his family with it?” she whips around to look at me. 

“It would have been in his profile.” I say simply.

“Maybe he didn't know!” 

“No, no.” Tears fall from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks. “This is my fault. All me.” sobs rack my body. 

Kate hands the baby over to her mum, who’s looking just as shocked as us. 

“You cannot blame yourself for this Allison. I won’t let you.” she wraps me up in her arms.

“But it is my fault.” I cry into her shoulder. “My mum’s cousin had a son with Down’s syndrome.”

“That doesn't mean it was passed down through your side of the family, it could have been her son’s father who passed it on.” she tries to reason with my frazzled mind.

“No, it’s all me.” 

—————————————

“It doesn't really matter you know? That she’s got Down’s syndrome. She’s still perfect. So what? She’s different from the majority of other kids, but that’ll make her more interesting than them. She’ll stand out and yeah, her life might be harder, but she’ll have us and her family and she’ll be so loved that this wont matter.” Kate says to me, traces of tears still visible on my cheeks. “You wont love her any less because of it, will you?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Neither will I. So it wont matter.”

“She’s completely perfect and she’s ours.”

———————————————

“There are groups you can go to; those centred around the parents dealing with the challenges you may be facing in day to day life, and groups that encourage you to bring baby along. Get them to interact with other kids who are similar to them. Either way, it’s good for you to meet parents in the same boat.” My doctor explains to us later that evening. 

We’ve had a busy day. 

I’ve had a nap. Woo.

But to be honest, we’d spent most of little Evelyn’s first day just processing all of the information we’d received. 

I feel like I just want to hide and maybe this is all a dream. 

But I can’t. I have a family to look after now. 

A daughter who needs me.

A wife who needs me. 

“Maybe we can look into those once we get settled into a routine at home. You know, take the first few weeks easy whilst we learn, and then introduce new things gradually?” I suggest, looking up to Kate and then to her mother (who is sat holding her first grandchild) for reassurance.

“Good idea baby.” Kate agrees, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

“Very well, I will leave you to rest. A nurse should be by shortly to see how you’re doing with feeding.” the doctor stands, gives us a brief smile and then leaves the room.

“That’s too much information to take in right now.” Kate slumps back into my side, gently, placing the leaflets we’d been given down in her lap. I hum tiredly in agreement. “You doing ok babe?” she asks, moving strands of my hair from my face, cupping my cheek.

“Yeah, I just hurt a bit, nothing excruciating though. Will you do me a favour?” I look up to her sweetly, batting my eyelashes. 

“Anything for you.” 

“Will you go and get me a sandwich from the canteen and maybe some skittles too?” 

“Yep! I’m starving too, want anything mom?” 

——————————————

“What do I do?” I cry into Kate’s mums shoulder. “I don’t know how to look after a baby, let alone a baby that needs extra special care.” 

“Aw honey, it’s ok.” She strokes my hair, wrapping me in her arms trying to calm me down. 

I’d broken down as soon as Kate left the room, not wanting her to see how I’m really feeling. 

“You just take each day as it comes and you learn to recognise the cues and signals she’ll make. It’s the same with any baby, you just learn and some of it will be intuition.” She says in a soothing voice. “When I had Kate, I had no idea what I was doing. You should have seen me, I was flapping about all over the place worried I’d mess her up.” she reveals.

“You did an amazing job.” I tell her in a small voice. 

“And so will you. You know you have me; I’m a phone call away if you need anything. I will be there to help you as much or as little as you want. You’ve got your dad too. I know he knows what he’s doing because he’s got one hell of a daughter.” She tells me, giving me a pointed look as if to say ‘you know I mean you, right?’. “And most importantly, you’ve got Kate. You know what she’s like. She won't let anything hurt that little one; she will do anything and everything to protect her and you. It’s a partnership, between the two of you and your child. You learn what works and what doesn't and you try your best. No one can fault you for trying your best and making the best choices you can.” she squeezes my hands for good measure. 

“Thank you.” I was silent listening to her the whole time, tears just slowly running down my face, but as soon as I spoke, I burst into tears again at her kind words. “Thank you so much.”

“Now, wipe your tears, take a deep breath and calm down a bit.” She looks at me until I do so. “Listen to me. You will be a brilliant mother. As will Kate. All I want from you is to raise my grand baby to be happy and healthy. Which as of right now, she is. So just take it one step at a time.” 

I wish my mum was here. But I’m so thankful that Kate has her mum and she’s gladly sharing her with me; I really needed a mother’s pep talk.

And with that Nurse Kelly enters the room with a knock at the door. “Hi, how are we doing in here?” she asks kindly.

“We’re doing pretty great in here. I think it might be time for dinner for this little munchkin though.” I say wiping my face again and pointing a thumb back to Evelyn in the tiny plastic cot on wheels next to my bed. 

“Just what I’m here for actually. I’ve come to see how you’re getting on with breastfeeding. I know you saw a specialist this morning, but we always do a little follow up to see how you're doing.” 

“I think we’re ok. Kinda hurts, but nothing I can’t handle.” I sit back in my bed slowly, getting comfortable and ready to nurse Evelyn-Marie. 

“Here she is.” Nurse Kelly coos as she picks her up and sets her down gently in my arms. “I think someone’s hungry.” she laughs, noticing the way Evelyn immediately turns her head towards my chest. 

—————————————————

15 minutes later, 10 minutes into feeding, Kate strolls into the room and after a quick glance up I see she has my food in one hand and a drink in the other, straw in her mouth. 

She pauses just inside the doorway. 

“Stop staring at my boobs please.” I say without looking up again, all my focus on the tiny human in my arms. 

“How did you know?” She says sounding offended, but with a laugh.

“I know you.” I say simply.

“Yeah, well…” She retaliates defeated. “I’ve got you a cheese sandwich and skittles as requested, m’lady.” 

“Thank you kind sir.” I joke, receiving an imaginary hat tip and a smirk from Kate. 

We sit in a comfortable silence for the next 10 minutes, just letting the TV create some background atmosphere for the room. 

“I think she’s done.” I announce to the room.

“Well, she’s done a good 20 minute feed there. Now, just sit her up supporting her neck, and gently rub and/or pat her back as you were shown earlier.” Nurse Kelly demonstrates the familiar action on the tiny back space of Evelyn and the gestures for me to carry on.

Not long later, we hear a tiny burp followed by spit up.

“Ew.” I hear Kate say from next to me.  
“This is our life now.” 

———————————————————

“I didn’t want to say anything in front of Nurse Kelly, but had you been crying earlier?” Kate asks once the excitement of feeding had quietened down. We were led on my bed, me on my back with Kate on her side, head resting on my shoulder. 

I look up to her mum for support. 

‘Tell her how you feel’ she mouths to me, before excusing herself from the room.

I give a big sigh and let it all tumble out.

“I’m scared. I don’t know how to raise a baby, let alone one that will need more specialised care. What if I can’t handle that? What if I don’t know how to help her or how to teach her new things? What if I can’t do it? What if she doesn't like me?” I let it all out to my wife, the tears reappearing. 

Why hide it, right? 

“Allison.” Kate moves to sit up, and brings my head to rest on her chest. “You don’t think I feel the same way too? I have no idea what I’m doing either. But I know I’ve got you and we can learn together. It’s what we do Al. You’re so intuitive and loving and I know that Evie is so lucky to have you as her mom.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” I curl into her, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist until I’m somewhat comfortable. “I just dumped it all on your mum. She must think I’m silly.” 

“You did?! I’m sure she gave you one of the best pep talks of your life about taking it one day at a time and learning about what works and what doesn’t.” I nod into her neck. “Good, because it’s more than likely the same one I got when I broke down to her earlier when you were napping.” Kate admits, stroking the hair away from my face. “But she is right. We’ve got so much support that if we even think of a problem, someone will already have an answer and be willing to help. I know you're going to try your best and I couldn't ask for anything more. And I will do my absolute best to make sure nothing happens to either of you.” 

“I was right.” I say dreamily. 

“About what?” she quizzes, looking down at me.

“That your mum did an amazing job at raising an amazing daughter.”

“Well, your parents did an amazing job too. And hopefully we will be equally amazing with Evie.” Kate sighs, resting her head on top of mine.


	106. "Let's Blow This Taco Stand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter; I have to say, I'm a fan of this one. I've created some outfits, to help with visualisation, you can find them here-----> https://www.polyvore.com/bringing_home_baby/set?id=219897614
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and hits, but what really keeps me going is the comments. So please let me know there is someone still out there, interested in what I'm writing ( I don't mean to sound like I'm begging for comments, but who am I kidding, I'm begging for someone to write that they're still reading)!! 
> 
>  
> 
> The next few chapters will bring domestic bliss and SNL shenanigans. BUT, if there is something you'd like to see, drop me a comment and I'm more than likely work it in to the story :)

“So you’ve been here a total of 3 days now, and I’m happy to release you this afternoon. Your incision is healing nicely, and you know to take it easy for the next few weeks; no heavy lifting and no awkward movements. Any discomfort and you can take some pain meds. Any concerns and you can give me a call.” my doctor tells me. 

“And as for this little one.” She says, directing her attention to the baby in Kate’s arms. “She will need to have her 2 week check up with your normal doctor, you won't need to come back to the hospital for that. They will go through how often little Evelyn-Marie will need checkups.” 

“Is there anything we should be looking out for in the next couple of weeks then? Things we should be worried about?” Kate asks from her seat next to me on the edge of the bed.

“Nothing specific, we’ve done all the tests we can at this point, and nothing alarming is coming up. Just take the next couple of weeks to get to know your baby. Your doctor will ask lots of questions and I’m sure they’ll pick up on anything. Again, if you spot something, don’t be afraid to call.” the doctor stands from her leaning position against the desktop. “Now, I’ll leave you to get ready to go home, and I’ll be back soon with the discharge papers for you to sign.” 

And with that she leaves the room, leaving Kate, Evie and I to take in what she’s said. 

“We’re going home.” Kate whispers excitedly down the the sleeping baby in her arms. “You’ll get to see your new room, but you wont be in there for a few months, but I think you’ll like it. It’s got pretty colours and dangling things to look at.” she explains to the infant. 

“I can’t believe they’re letting us take her home already.” I interrupt. Kate looks at me expectantly, prompting me to explain. “We have no idea what we’re doing Kate, she’s going to rely on us for everything and I can barely look after myself and figure out what you want.” 

“We’ve been over this Al.” she turns and places Evie in my arms, coming to rest on her side, bringing an arm to rest under my supporting ones. “We’re a team, now more than ever. We will figure this out together, we’ll learn together what works and what doesn’t. We’ve got our parents for as long as we need them, and they’ve both done an excellent job, if I say so myself. Do you trust me?” she gives me a small squeeze at her question.

“100%. No question.” 

“Good. So trust me when I say that you can do this. We can do this.” she rests her head on my chest, head under my chin. “And besides, you know what I want before I do. You’re pretty amazing like that.” 

—————————————

“Will you go and get the carseat please?” I ask once I’d woken up from my short nap. All three of us had slept on my tiny bed for a good 30 minutes.

“Yep. Do you want me to help you get dressed first though?” Kate asks, standing and stretching, her top riding up to her waist. 

“Please, not sure I’ll be able to get my top on.” I say as I swing my legs off the bed gently, stretching slowly to poke at her exposed belly. 

“Hey!” she catches my hand in hers and gives my knuckles a kiss. She releases my hand and gets my clothes of of the bag and sets them on the bed. “Ok. Let’s do this.”

I stand up gently, legs still a bit wobbly from the lack of movement the past couple of days. I reach my hand out to Kate who grasps it in her own, steadying me, before using her free hand to wrap around my back to undo one of the claps on the (quite frankly terrible) hospital gown. 

“Ahh, back to how things should be.” 

I give her a confused look at her words.

“Me taking off your clothes. Order has been restored.” she smirks.

“Yeah, well, you can never go too long without taking my clothes off, can you?” 

“What can I say? I love you.” she’s still holding my hand with her other resting on the base of my back. 

“Yeah and I love you too. Now, will you put my top on please, it’s kinda cold in here.” I say with a kiss to her cheek.

“Killjoy.” she quickly turns her head after the peck to her cheek, whispering the word into my my mouth before giving me a quick kiss. “Now, put your arms in.” 

With little pain and lots of kisses we managed to get my top on. Looking back, I definitely should have packed a different top, this one was way too complicated with such little mobility on my part. 

“Sit down.” Kate instructs me, kneeling on the floor with my loose sweatpants in her hands. She guides my feet into the leg holes one at a time, bunching the around my ankles. “Stand up again. Slowly.” she says as she seems me move to stand quickly, offering her hand as she does.

“I’m ok.”

“I know.” she’s still kneeling on the floor, and places a kiss to my thigh as she brings my trousers up, finally resting her hands on my hips, giving me one final gentle kiss to the mouth with a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, I’m going to go and get the carseat.” she reaches for the car keys and blows me a kiss from the doorway. 

“I’ll be here.” 

—————————————————————

I’d managed to get my own shoes on without help (yay me for packing comfortable shoes that I can just slip on), and I’d dressed Evelyn in the time it took Kate to get the car seat.

“Well doesn't she look adorable.” Kate says as she comes back into the room, carseat and nurse Kelly in tow.

“Agreed. Now, I have your discharge paperwork ready for you to sign.” Kelly puts them down on the small rolling desk with a pen. “I’ll be back in a minute with your wheelchair and you can get out of here.” 

“I can walk.” I try to protest. 

“Sorry, hospital policy. You need to leave in a wheelchair.” she points to all of the lines where I need to sign on the documents. “Oh and thank you for the lovely flowers and card. You didn't need to do that.” 

“You’re welcome. You’ve been an amazing help the past few days and I’m very grateful for that.” I respond. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Well, thank you. I loved them.” She stands waiting for me to finish signing the papers. “Great. All done. I’ll get the wheelchair and you can take as much time as you need.” 

—————————————————

“We’re going home little one. You’re going to have so much fun; you’ll meet your big brother Nino, and you’ll meet your grandparents. You’ll meet all of your aunties and uncles in a few days, you’ll have so much fun with them. They are going to keep you so entertained, you’ll never be bored.” I whisper down to my now wide awake baby, stroking her chubby cheek with the back of my index finger. 

“I hope you realise that I’m going to be taking her to work as much as possible.” Kate’s voice speaks into the room. I look up and she’s leaning against the doorframe. 

“I’m ok with that, as long as I still get to go with you too.” I wink. She moves to walk into the room, taking a seat next to me on the bed, resting her head on my shoulder. “She’s going to be spoilt for choice with who babysits her.” 

“Everyone will love her, just as much as we do.”

“Not possible, I honestly didn't think I could love anyone this much. You and this little munchkin have my whole heart.” I place a kiss to the top of both of their heads.

“I love you Al.”

“I love you too.”

“And I love you too little Evie.” Kate says, leaning down to place a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I love you too mummy.” I say in a childish voice, waving a little arm at Kate.

“Let’s go home.” 

We put Evelyn into her carseat, stressing over whether she’s strapped in properly. We place a little blanket over her (one that conveniently matches her outfit), and I take my seat in the wheelchair, Kate placing the carseat on my lap. 

And with some final words from Kate as she pushes me out of my home for the past 3 days, we were on our way home.

“Let’s blow this taco stand.”


	107. "Good Weird, Bad Weird or Sexy Weird?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> Hope you're all well?! 
> 
> I have to say, I really do like this chapter a lot. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to write as the first chapter of them being home, but I'm pretty pleased with what I managed to produce here. 
> 
> Outfits- https://www.polyvore.com/relax/set?id=225533374
> 
> The next chapter will be the SNL lot meeting the baby, so look forward to that coming up in a few days (I'm going to get some ideas for that done now and then come back to it probably Thursday night). 
> 
> Until then, tell me what you think of this chapter (1635 words of pure love really) and what you liked/didn't like about it :) 
> 
> Have a good week everyone <3

"This is so unbelievably boring."

"What did you expect? We'd bring her home and she'd be doing cartwheels and dancing around the house straightaway?! She's 5 days old." I explain to my wife.

"Yeah, and I get that. But I was expecting her to do more than just sleep!" Kate replies from her position kneeling against the Moses basket, head resting on folded arms atop its side.

"When we brought Allison home, all she did for the first week or so was sleep. Honestly, all Susan could do was watch her sleep, worried she'd stop breathing or something." That probably caused a worried look to cross both mine and Kate's faces. "I took everyone else's advice; sleep when the baby sleeps." My dad carries on sharing from his position in the armchair opposite Kate. "Don't worry love, before you know it you'll be chasing her around the garden wondering where the time went." He continues, directing his words at Kate before looking over to me. 

Seeing my father with little Evelyn is completely heart warming. For the people who really know him, know that he's not a big people person and he doesn't do well with social situations. Keeps to himself a lot., doesn't really share or show how he feels. A typical man in that respect most would say. But watching him with his granddaughter is a beautiful sight. The adoration in his eyes and the softness in his voice as he describes what things are (e.g. The little teddy bear he bought her that is identical to the one I've had since I was about 3 years old) is, as I said, heart warming. 

And don't even get me started on Kate. Every little interaction she has with Evie melts my heart and sends butterflies straight to my stomach. I fall even more in love with her every time she speaks nowadays. 

Having been home since yesterday morning, there has been no real routine to our life, just lounging around and taking it easy. We've held off on visitors and stuck with immediate family only. And yes, Nino has been introduced and accepts Evie as one of his own. Thankfully. 

"You ok over there?" Kate asks, breaking me out of my little trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I respond with a smile. 

"Are you sure? Not in any pain are you?" She double checks. 

"Yes thank you mum, I'm sure!" I say sarcastically, followed by poking my tongue out and then blowing her a quick kiss across the room between our respective positions; her still kneeling on the floor next to the arm chair and me led on the sofa. 

"Just making sure Al." She says getting up. "Well, this little ones not doing anything exciting any time soon so I will make a start on dinner." She states, adjusting the blanket in the Moses basket before walking past me on the sofa, grabbing my toes in passing, giving them a quick squeeze on her way out into the kitchen. 

I sigh, completely content with my life. 

"Sure you're ok dumpling?" My dad asks. 

"100%" I reply honestly. 

—————————————————

The next thing I know, Kate is gently shaking me awake with a hand on my shoulder. 

"Dinner's ready if you want to come and eat baby." She says quietly. 

"Ok." I reply tiredly, smoothing hair back from my face. I swing my legs round and stand slowly, still feeling the stitches in my incision tugging if I move awkwardly or too quickly. Kate takes my hand and leads me to the dining room where the sleeping baby now rests still in her basket, my dad sat at the head of the table with his food in front of him and 2 steaming plates waiting to be claimed on the worktop. 

Kate gestures for me to take a seat before bringing the plates over, placing one down in front of me. 

"Thank you lovely." I say. 

"You're welcome." She kisses my temple before we all dig in. 

————————————

After dinner my dad excused himself to shower and rest, whilst I fed Evelyn. I feel Kate's eyes on me as I sit with Evie held close to my chest in the armchair, me looking down at her in complete wonder. 

"Stop staring at me." 

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring. There's a difference." She defends herself from where she's led across the sofa, much like I was earlier that afternoon. 

"If you say so." I look up to see her still 'admiring' as she put it. "Stop it, you're making me feel weird." 

"Is that a good weird, bad weird or sexy weird?!" She jokes.

"Bad weird." 

"Really?" She says, sitting up to look at me properly. "I'm sorry Al, I don't mean to. It's just completely amazing to me that you are feeding our daughter and like, that's a thing that your body allows you to do." 

"I guess." I agree with a smile, a thought occurring to me as I do. "Do you wish you could do it too?" I ask. 

"Honestly?" I nod. "No, because it looks like it hurts. And I know that's formed a bond between the two of you or whatever, but it's amazing to watch. There's just this instinct that you both have, she knows what to do and no one taught her." 

"Human beings are amazing creatures." I agree with a smile, my smile only broadening when I hear a little cooing from the baby in my arms. 

"Especially this one." Kate says coming to sit on the armrest, one arm wrapping around my shoulder and the other brushing her hand over Evie's head. 

"Absolutely." I rest my head into Kate's chest, another content sigh escaping me. 

"When do you have to go back to work?" I ask. 

"Loren has given me as long as I want off, but officially I have until after Christmas when this season starts again in January. Why? Want me gone already?!" She answers, hand coming to rest around my waist as she slips down next to me in the seat, readjusting my top and burping Evie. 

"Of course not. I was just seeing how long we had before our little bubble burst and we had to go back to the real world again." I admit, looking up into her eyes. "Maybe on Tuesday we can go to the studio and introduce her to your world." 

"We have plenty of time." She looks down into my eyes before giving me a sweet kiss. "And I think that's a good idea; the girls are getting antsy and want to meet her. I can only hold them off for so long before they come storming in here!"

"Ok, so that's the plan then. But don't tell them, I want to surprise them." 

————————————

At around 7pm I put Evie down for her official bedtime, trying to set some kind of routine to follow. The rest of the evening was spent watching Friday night tv with Kate and my dad. Him in the armchair (he claimed it as his seat for when he stays) and Kate and I led side by side on the sofa, legs tangled together, her arm resting over my hipster her head resting on my arm to see the screen. At around 10 my dad excused himself to bed, wishing us goodnight with a kiss to the top of both our heads.

"Will you play with my hair?" I ask randomly a few moments later.

"Of course I will." Kate's hand goes straight to my hair and I almost fall asleep. 

"Wait." I sit up. "Will you teach me how to do a French braid?" 

"What now?" She says looking at me like I'm crazy. 

"Please?" I give her my best puppy dog eyes. 

"Can I ask why?!" She says sitting up. 

"We've already established that you're the hair master in this household with your hair cutting skills, so why not pass on some of your talent to your wife?!" I supply. 

"Fair enough." She says with a soft laugh. She moves to sit on the back of the sofa, and I pray she doesn't lean back to far or she will go head first backwards on to the floor. She looks at me expectantly, gesturing to the space between her legs for me to take a seat.

I get comfy and lean back comfortably. 

"I want to learn so that when Evie's older she has the best hairstyles in her class. You know there's always that one girl with the amazing hair that all the other girls are jealous of. I want her to be beautiful. Not that she isn't already, but she'll have matching beautiful hair." I say filling the silence as Kate brushes through my hair gently with her fingers. 

"There we go."

"What?" I ask confused. 

"I knew there was a real reason. But you've got plenty of time, she's five days old! It'll be years before you need to know how to do it." She says, bringing her hands to rest on my shoulders and bringing her head down to look at me. "God I love you but you're so silly sometimes." She places a quick kiss to my pouting lips, returning back to her position, twisting my hair into the braid with precision and ease. 

"I know, but I'm no good at these things. So if I start learning now, I'll know how to do it when the time comes." I voice my thought process. "And I love you too." 

I feel her take hold of my hair in one hand, the other coming into my vision with wiggling fingers. I hand her the hair tie on my wrist and feel the tell tale tugging of if being tied into place. 

"Have a look." 

I do as she says, completely lazy and use my front facing camera on my phone instead of actually moving. 

"Teach me, hair master!"


	108. "Excuse Me For Wanting To Be Romantic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Sorry this took longer than anticipated- I originally planned to update a couple of days after my last update, but I got a tattoo (for those who have managed to find my instagram, you can see it there) and it took a lot out of me as it took 3 hours and it covers the top of my foot! All of the pain for a good week, couldn't walk for 5 days so I took to crawling when I could. But totally worth it though. No regrets at all. 
> 
> But here is the much awaited SNL crew meeting baby Evelyn. I quite like this chapter, especially the interaction between Kate and Leslie. 
> 
> Tell me what you think though! I live for the emails I receive that tell me someone has commented! 
> 
> Outfits- https://www.polyvore.com/first_outing/set?id=226293660
> 
>  
> 
> I won't be updating until Saturday as I'm away on holiday as of Wednesday morning visiting family. 
> 
> Love to everyone! Have a brilliant week!

"Are we finally ready to leave the house?!" Kate asks, coming down the stairs to see me waiting with Evelyn in her car seat. 

"Yep. We've been patiently waiting for mummy to be ready, haven't we!" I say in my baby voice towards Evelyn who is, for once, awake. 

"Yeah, well 'mummy' got bored waiting for you and decided to get changed so her friends don't think she's a complete mess!" Kate says, matching my tone, rubbing the back of her finger on Evie's cheek. 

"You're not a mess! You're beautiful." I say, catching her hand and bringing her down to my seated level for a kiss.

"So are you, babycakes." She gives me another kiss. "Lezzgo!" 

———————————

We make the short car journey to the studios, me driving with Kate in the passenger seat and Evelyn safely in the back (I checked at least 4 times before we set off). 

"I hope she stays awake so that everyone can see her properly." I think aloud as we sit at a red light "as we found out the other day, babies are boring when they're asleep." 

"I think she'll be fine, she's been more awake and alert the past couple of days. Who knows, we might be lucky." 

"Who do you think will hog her and hold her the most?!" 

"Probably Aidy. She loves babies." Kate responds with a smile at the thought of one of her best friends. 

"Yeah, I see that." 

The journey doesn't take that much longer, and with minimal fuss from Evie I'd say it was a successful drive. 

"How do you think they'll react to her?" I voice my one concern I've had all morning once we park. 

"I think they'll say she's the most adorable tiny human being they've ever seen, because that's the truth." Kate responds, turning to look at me, placing a hand on my knee with a reassuring squeeze. 

"Yeah, but what about her downs?" That's my real concern. There are some people out there that don't seem to accept people with conditions such as this one, and you never know who they are until you're faced with that situation. 

"Honestly?" I nod. "They probably won't even notice. We didn't! Unless we tell them, they might not even pick up on it. Even if they do, they won't think any different of her. They'll still be completely head over heels." She reassures me. 

I know what she said is true, but I think this will just be one of those things that will always cross my mind now. 

"I know, I'm just being silly." I say with a sigh.

"It's not silly. You're protecting her. It crossed my mind too, but I trust them and I know them, they'll love her."   
I lean over the centre of the car and give her a kiss. 

"Ready?" She asks. 

"Yeah, lets go introduce our daughter to your world." 

——————————

"I hope we don't interrupt everyone too much." I think aloud again once we make it to the elevator and press he floor number.

"It's only the read through today, all the hard work was done last night. Wednesdays are usually a safe day to somewhat disrupt the schedule." Kate reassures me. 

"Good." I say with the ding of the elevator backing me up. We step out, Kate carrying the car seat, me carrying the diaper bag. "Lets go surprise your friends!" 

We make our way down to the main conference room where the read through usually takes place. We hear laughter and know that everyone is together in the room, so we make our way down a small hallway and step into the room. 

"What's going on here then?!" Kate addresses the room. 

"Ahh!! Kate! Allison!" Leslie is the first up and out of her chair making her way towards us, giving us both big hugs in greeting. 

Everyone is soon to follow, all getting up and giving us hugs. 

"Leslie, Aidy, Cecile, everyone. Meet Evelyn-Marie McKinnon Berthold." Kate introduces her to the crowd around us being met with 'aww' and coping noises from the cast and crew. 

"She's freaking adorable Allison." Aidy says to me. 

"Hey! I helped." Kate jokes. 

"Yes you did, well done to you too Kate." Cecily adds. 

"Is it too early to ask to hold her?!" Aidy asks politely. 

"Of course it isn't!" Kate responds, putting the car seat down on the table and getting Evie out to had over to Aidy. 

Aidy triggered the start of the 'holding' line. Everyone got 5 minutes of quality holding time with Evie if they wanted it. 

Who would pass up the opportunity to hold a tiny baby?! 

Kate and I were chatting with everyone, catching up on the gossip that we'd missed (me a few weeks to catch up on, whereas Kate only had a week). The ladies were asking about the birth and all of the 'girly' things the guys had no real interest in. 

"We've already managed to make use of everyone's baby shower gifts too, well. I say that, all of them except for one of Leslie's." Kate tells everyone. "When are you free bitch?! I want to use one of my coupons!" 

"Which one?!" Leslie asks.   
"Oh I think you know which one." Kate responds with a smirk and wink causing Leslie to burst out laughing. 

It takes me a moment to catch up and remember back to when we opened the gift and Kate found her favourite voucher straight away. Her laugh upon seeing it echoing in my mind. 

"Hey!" I say with a laugh and gentle shove of her shoulder. 

"Well excuse me for wanting to be romantic and take my wife out for dinner and have sexy times without tiny ears hearing!" She defends herself as my face heats up, almost quoting the coupon from Leslie's book. 

"Well you let me know when you're both ready to leave her for the night and get back to me." Leslie compromises. 

"What's going on in here?!" 

"Lorne!" Kate greets by shouting his name back at him. "Sorry, we've come to sabotage this weeks show by bringing in a new human, so no one's doing any work." She explains. 

"That's fine with me as long as I get to meet the little one." He bargains. 

"Absolutely. Beck, times up! Hand her over." Kate says standing from her seat next to me and moves to take Evie off of Beck to hand her over to Lorne. 

"Congratulations Kate. Allison. She's beautiful." He says after a moment of just looking down at her with love in his eyes. 

"Thanks boss, she's pretty amazing isn't she." Kate says more as a statement than a question. 

A few more minutes pass before Lorne hands her back to Kate. 

"I think we should get some work done today, ladies and gentlemen." He walks around to the head of the table and takes a seat. "Stick around ladies, we could do with your input on this weeks script." 

Everyone takes that as their cue to sit back down and do the read through as planned. Kate and I settle down in chairs on the edge of the group, listening and laughing to what they'd come up with. Evie was brilliant even with the loud laughter filling the room, only cooing softly to herself every once in a while in her sleep. 

I was quite comfortable in the position I'd found myself in; sat with my baby alder on my chest, my head resting on my wife's shoulder with her arm around me, surrounded by hilarious and talented friends.

About two hours later, the read through was done and everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Kate was holding Evie now, looking down at her making funny faces. 

"Allison? Can I borrow you for a second please?" Lorne approaches us quietly. 

Like a ninja.

"Yes, of course." 

I stand and follow him out of the room into the hallway. 

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. You've become a part of the SNL family and I've seen your relationship with Kate blossom and I'm so happy that the two of you are a family with little Evelyn-Marie. I know you've both been through some tough times but you've come though them together and I just know that your little girl is lucky to have both of you as her mothers. You've both grown so much and I'm so proud of you both, and I know you'll both be able to handle whatever comes your way. Especially with the challenges you'll face in the future with Evelyn's condition." 

"How, how did you know?" I stutter out surprised. 

"Kate told me. I phoned a few days after I saw the group message that you'd given birth, she told me she'd be back to work in a couple of weeks and I told her not to be stupid that she could have two months off. I was asking how you were and she just burst out crying and told me you'd found out Evelyn had Down's syndrome." He explains.

"I didn't know you knew. I only thought our immediate family knew." I say somewhat hazy trying to take in the information. 

"Well, I know and I also know that she is one lucky little girl to have you and Kate as her parents. And you know that everyone here will treat her as one of their own and if you ever need anything we won't hesitate to help you." 

"Thank you Mr Michaels." I thank him with tears in my eyes at his kindness. 

"How many times? Call me Lorne." He gives me a hug and just as we pull apart I hear a small cry. "Go on, I think a little girl might be hungry." He gives me a kid hearted wink. "Oh, and send Kate out here will you?!"

——————————

The excitement of a baby in the office soon wears off and everyone manages to get some work done. 

I'm sat chatting with Melissa, Aidy, Leslie and Cecily making plans to have them over on Sunday for dinner, when Kate returns from her chat with Lorne. 

"Ok?" I ask, looking up to her from my seat. 

"Yeah, everything's good." she smiles, and makes grabby hands towards Evie, so I hand the slightly fussing baby over and she bops her up and down gently to calm her. 

Of course it worked immediately. 

"She's so good with her." Melissa says from next to me. 

"Yeah she is." I say dreamily, attention completely on the two girls I call my entire world. 

I've said it before, but I fall more and more in love with that woman everyday.


	109. "Like I Need A Reason..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! It's been way too long since I last updated; I won't leave you with excuses as to why, I'll just let you get on with reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments since I've been away- they really keep me going :) xx 
> 
> Outfits and visuals for this chapter-- https://www.polyvore.com/time_to_yourself/set?id=228543344
> 
> Also, TW- needles.

So, our baby is the best. 

That's it. 

End of conversation. 

She's the best kid anyone could ask for. She doesn't cry or screech when she needs something, she makes cute little cooing noises or makes the beginning murmur of a cry if she's frustrated, she wakes up twice in the night on the hour to be fed before sleeping through to the next feed or the morning. Sure, she fussed sometimes and wants to be held a lot. 

But she's calm. 

And honestly, that's just what Kate and I needed in our lives. 

'Having a baby is the opposite of calm Allison' I hear you cry! 

And yeah, you'd be right, for most people having a baby is stressful and hectic, but over the past two months Kate and I had figured Evelyn out; we know what she wants most of the time. We have our routine. She gets us, we get her. 

But that doesn't mean I'm not going stir crazy. 

I've barely had a moment to myself to just sit and relax. 

We'd been out for little walks to the park and to see friends which have been nothing but fun, I've loved spending time in my family unit and expanding it to our friends. 

But I just want to spend a couple of hours doing something completely meaningless just so I can get out of my own head for a while. 

It's been a tough two months of having to deal with my own issues of what my body looks like right now, and let me tell you, having a baby does things to you mentally that you'd probably never think of. 

Like even the slightest high pitched noise that even remotely sounds like a cry has me on edge and alert. 

It's taxing, I love it. 

But I just need a quick break to reset. 

—————————————

"Baby? You've been quiet the past few days, is something wrong?" 

I look over the dining room table to Kate, her holding Evelyn in one arm and using the other to shovel breakfast into her mouth. 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm ok. Just feeling a bit drained is all." 

"It's stopped snowing so why don't you go out? Take the day for yourself and just relax. I'll look after this one." She says directing her last line to the wide awake baby in her arms. 

"Yeah, I think I might. I need to do some Christmas shopping anyway!" I agree, pushing my now empty breakfast plate away from me.   
"Good. I still need to get you a birthday present, only 2 days left! What do you want by the way?" Kate asks, pulling a face, making me giggle. 

"I just want to spend the day with the both of you in bed and watching Christmas films. Nothing special, I've got everything I need." I answer with a wink at the end. 

"Aww. But seriously, what do you want?!" 

————————

I get ready for the day, pulling on a few layers due to the beautiful winter weather, and leave the house in record time (thanks to not having to get the baby ready too). 

Not before bombarding Kate. 

"There's milk in the fridge, you just need to heat it up. Not too hot though. Er... make sure she has a nap too, you know how she gets when she hasn't-" I'm cut off by Kate handing me me bag and keys. 

"Allison. I'm her mom too, I know what to do! Go and have fun will you?!" 

"I know, I'm sorry. You're completely capable but I haven't been away from her for more than an hour before." I try and reason. 

"I know baby, but you trust me?" I nod "good, and trust me when I say you need to get out of this house right now! Go and relax, take your time and I'll see you when you get home." 

"Fine. I'll see you in a bit." I lean forward and give her a kiss "love you" before leaning down to kiss Evie's head with a murmured love you to her too. 

"We love you too mama!" 

Once I finally make it out the door to my car I drive into the city to get some of my Christmas shopping done and out of the way, mainly presents for Kate and my dad as well as Evie. We'd decided that we were only going to get her a few little gifts, just so we can say that's what she got for her first Christmas. We thought we could get away with not going big on her gifts seeing as she's two months old and won't remember! 

I've only been an hour or so and I stumble across a tattoo shop. 

Since having had my first one at 18 years old, I'd become somewhat addicted to the sensation of getting a tattoo. But since my last one seven-ish years ago, I haven't really found any designs I want on my being for the rest of my life. That is until I was about 3 months pregnant. 

Of course! As soon as I'm not allowed to get one I know what I want! 

Thankfully I'd been cleared by the doctor at my two week follow up appointment after the birth, he also cleared me to drive, which I'd already done. Whoops! 

But there's no time like the present... 

"Hi, welcome. What can I do for you?" The heavily tattooed girl behind the desk asks as I enter the door. 

"I was wondering if I could get a little design done today if you've got any free slots?" 

"Brilliant. We do, if it's only small, I can do it right now." She responds enthusiastically. 

"That would be great, what were you thinking of having done?" 

———————————————

I leave the tattoo shop 30 minutes later with the new ink covered and a big grin on my face. 

There is nothing like the feeling of needles jabbing your skin a few thousand times per minute! 

I can't wait to show Kate- she knows I'm completely addicted, and I know she isn't a big fan of them, but hopefully she'll like mine. 

After stopping in only a couple more shops, I make my way back to my car and then back home to see my girls. 

"Honey! I'm home!" I sing song once I'm in the front door, dropping my bag to the floor and removing my coat. 

"Babycakes! Did you have a good day?!" Kate asks, sweeping up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and placing a deep kiss to my lips.   
"I did. Just what I needed." I wrap my arms around her waist and lean down to give her another peck "What did you get up to?" 

"Oh, Evie and I made some cookies, we read a book and we spoke to my mom about some Christmas dinner recipes. We took a nap, tidied up around the house a bit too." 

"Sounds like you've got yourself a little helper." We sway slightly in the hallway.

"Yeah! We're best friends!" She winds a hand into my hair, pulling me closer with a big grin on her face. 

"Why are you smiling like that?!" I ask, aware of the look she's giving me; it usually means she's up to no good. 

"No reason." She gives me another deep kiss, before looking up to the ceiling. I follow her movements and look up to see mistletoe hanging down just above our heads. "Found the mistletoe too today." 

"Like I need a reason to do this!" I say before I kiss every inch of her face and neck, leaving her a breathless mess from giggling once I'm done.

——————————————————

"What did you buy?!" 

"You're like a little kid! Give me a minute to sort out the bags and I'll show you!" I say coming through the door; we, much like teenagers, had a make out session on the sofa once I'd come home. So I'd only just brought in my shopping an hour after being home. 

"That means you bought me something! What is it?!" She stands from the sofa, where I'd left her, her hair a mess. 

"Yeah, I did but it's for Christmas so you can't have it yet. Now, I bought your mum and sister a few little things and I bought Evie some stuff too; mainly clothes because she is growing way to quickly." 

I go through each bag showing Kate what I'd bought. 

"Oh I also got myself an early birthday present." I say shyly. 

"Good. It's nice to treat yourself sometimes. Show me!" Kate says excitedly from next to me on the sofa. 

"I don't know if you'll like it or not, but it's too late now if you do!" I say shifting to sit on the edge of the couch, turning my body slightly and lifting the edge of my jumper and t-shirt up to show her my ribs. Above the roses on my left side, close to my heart, is the new addition, 'E. 10.10.20' now sits permanently etched into my skin, in my own handwriting. 

"Aww Al. I love it. You know I love all of your tattoos, they all mean something to you. And that is by far my favourite one." She says tracing around the edges of the clear wrapping very gently. 

"I'm glad you said that because I also got another one..." 

I drop my jumper back down and bring my left hand up and spread my fingers apart to show the dainty 'K' on the inside of my ring finger. 

"Al! You didn't?!" She asks shocked. 

"Yeah, it's your writing too." 

"Thank you." She holds onto my hand and leans in to give me a kiss. 

"You better hope we don't ever break up!" I laugh. 

"Don't even joke about that! I love you too much for that to ever happen." She bats me lightly on the shoulder before leaning her whole body into me wrapping an arm around my waist with a squeeze. 

"I love you way too much too."


	110. “I Have Some Plans...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Oops. 
> 
> So it’s been forever and I’m so sorry. 
> 
> I took way longer than I wanted/planned before updating this story, but I’m so glad I did.   
> I was completely stuck as to where to go next- I don’t have kids let alone one with special needs. I kind of dropped myself in it with that, but I took this time to research and I’m happy to say I have so many new ideas as to where I want to take this story.
> 
> I’ve planned out at least another 10 ideas that can be dragged/filled out into 20ish chapters that I’m so excited to write for you guys, if you’re still interested. Even if no one is reading this anymore I’m going to post them! 
> 
> Hopefully you forgive me; ‘better late than never’ I always say! And if you’ll still have me, I hope I can carry on with this story and revive your wonderful comments- any input (constructive criticism is always welcome) and suggestions for chapters would be brilliant. 
> 
> I’m sorry it took so long, but I’ve decided to write this chapter with the giant time gap between updates in mind, this sis sort of like a ‘here’s what’s happened while we’ve been apart’ in update land, before we reach ‘present day’ so to speak. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy :)

Christmas passed in a blur of red, green and gold. We invited Kate’s mum and sister over to our house, where I played hostess and Kate played chef; with Evelyn as entertainment. 

Granted, she was only two months old at that point, but who is bored around a cute baby?!

New year was a quiet one, just the three of us at home. 

I made Kate breakfast in bed on her birthday and spoiled her, especially as she told me not to get her anything for Christmas (which I obviously ignored and bought her gifts anyway). 

And then the dreaded day cane where our little bubble burst and she had to go back to work. It wasn’t so bad, me and Evie visited on writing night and distracted everyone. Maybe inspired some people too, as that weeks show saw the return of Beck as the baby boss! 

And with Kate back at work I was bored. 

Evelyn didn’t really do much in the earlier months; napping, crying, eating and repeat. 

I managed to get Evie settled into a little routine; Monday afternoon with grandma (Kate’s mum) and picked up at 5pm. Tuesday to Thursday was spent with me and Kate when she was home from work, Friday morning back at grandma’s and picked up at 1pm. Saturday was spent at the studios with Kate, and we would watch the show from backstage where Evie could sleep. And then everyone’s favourite day, Sunday. Uninterrupted time with Kate. 

We also went for a couple of check ups with the doctor too, to see how she’s doing- catch any early symptoms of anything before it go out of hand. Luckily nothing has cropped up. 

With her Down’s syndrome diagnosis, I’ve been researching everything I can to get some advice, along with asking the doctors. With her diagnosis, she will be a bit slower to develop some key skills, but doing little activities even at such a young age can help with her development. 

So when she’s awake I’d do ‘tummy time’ and we’d both lie on the floor on her mat with little stuffed animals dangling down. I’d stand with her in front of the mirror trying to see if she could find herself. Little things that might not seem like a lot, but wouldn’t hurt to try. 

I’d spent so much time trying to reach even little milestones with her, frustrated at mainly myself when she wasn’t responding the way I’d hoped. 

But when she did it, I cried so hard. 

Kate would just look at me as if I were crazy. 

Crazy proud, sure. 

My favourite moment was only a few weeks ago. Evelyn was 6 months old. 

I was stood in the kitchen watching Kate playing with Evie as I made breakfast. Evie was sat in her high chair next to Kate, who was singing and making funny faces. Once she was done, Kate cheered and clapped for herself. 

And Evie copies her with the biggest grin on her face, clapping her little hands together. 

She’d found her hands and did her first proper laugh. 

And we haven’t been able to stop her since; we do everything we can to get her to do it again and again. 

It’s adorable. 

And of course the baby whisperer managed to get her to do it! 

But enough of the baby update! 

Kate and I are in complete and utter bliss. 

We have our system and it works. Sure there are some unexpected surprises but when isn’t there?! 

Some people say that once you have a kid there’s no time for just the two of you but I’m inclined to disagree. On the occasional Friday morning Kate isn’t working and when Evie is with Kate’s mum, we go out on little breakfast dates. We have the evenings during the week excluding Tuesday and we have all day Sunday too. 

I think we’d go mad if we were together 24/7. 

And with such a big break between SNL seasons, I get all the time I want with her and that lasts me until the next break. 

I mentioned that I spend a lot of time ‘learning’ with Evie, but I’ve also started tutoring. It’s online and a couple of hours a week that I can fit in to nap times. I love it and it’s something to keep my brain ticking away. 

And I don’t know how she does it, but Kate has also written a stand up show, just like she said she would all those months ago when I mentioned it. How she found time to do that, I have no idea. 

My wife is a genius. 

It’s so good. 

And I’m so excited for her to perform it. 

————————————————————————

“Leslie?!” Kate shouts right in my ear. 

It’s the last week of April, a writing night for the gang. 

“Thanks for that love.” I say sarcastically to my wife sat next to me scribbling away some notes. 

“Yes bitch?!” Is Leslie’s response. 

Kate doesn’t even look up as Leslie comes to stand in front of us, handing her a small slip of paper. 

We’re sat on the sofa in Kate’s office, Evie cradled close to my chest sleeping, not even a little bit disturbed by the shouting. 

“You finally decided to use it?!” Leslie cackles our in a laugh. I look at her in confusion and she just hands me the paper. 

A coupon from the booklet she gave us at the baby shower. 

“It’s about time, besides, it’s for a very important reason.” Kate says with a smile, finally looking up and shooting me a wink. 

“I don’t need the details. Just tell me when.” 

“2nd of May please. I have some plans...” she gives me a smirk at that. 

“That doesn’t sound good.” I say completely deadpan. 

“Aww come on! You love my plans really.” Kate says turning her body to wrap an arm around my shoulder, face close to my own. She smiles when she notices a shiver run through my body. 

“True...” I sigh out, playing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

“Yeah I’m free, what’s the occasion?” Leslie agrees, looking up from her phone, presumably checking her calendar. 

“It’s mine and this ones one year wedding anniversary and I want to treat her. She very kindly agreed to rush our wedding and I never really said thank you.” Kate explains. 

“You don’t have to thank me, I wanted to marry you! I’d marry you in a heartbeat...” I sigh out again, closing my eyes and resting my head atop hers. 

“You guys are sickly sweet.” Leslie says after a moment. I open one eye to see her tapping away at her phone and moments later both mine and Kate’s text tones playing. “It’s adorable.” 

Kate reached into her front trouser pocket for her phone, tapping away having not moved from her position, arm around my waist now and her head on my shoulder. She shows me the photo of the two of us Leslie just took- we look so relaxed and content. 

“Yeah but you love us anyway Les” Kate replies with a smile. 

“True, but I love that beautiful baby girl of yours more and I will happily look after her next week for you.” 

——————————————

I left Tuesday evening at a reasonable time allowing everyone to carry on with their work, feeding Evie before putting her to bed. 

Another part of our routine, which I’ve decided to call ‘Kate’s work routine’ (as this is how we go about our days whilst she’s working; it could very well change when she’s between seasons of the show), is that on Wednesday evening Kate gives Evie her bath once she’s home from the table read. 

She loves watching Evie discover the water, only now just starting to splash her little hands and feet around. 

She tells me is relaxing; thankfully Evie is a water baby and doesn’t screech like a banshee when she’s in the water, she practically falls asleep. And holding a tiny, relaxed baby that smells clean (that sounds weird, but hopefully you know what I mean) just has a calming affect. 

I imagine it’s well received after a long night of writing. 

It’s their time together and I don’t invade that. 

———————————

“Hey cutie.” 

“Hey yourself.” Kate says to me, walking into the living room with a Evie wrapped up in a white fluffy towel with the hood pulled up in one arm and some teeny yellow pyjamas and a nappy (diaper) in the other hand. She stops at the end of the sofa, looking at me before turning her attention back to her daughter pulling faces to make her laugh. 

“I was talking to Evie but you’re cute too.” I say from my position led across the sofa watching reruns of ‘The Great British Bake Off’. 

“Yeah she is, look at that cute little face!” She says in a baby voice, lightly bouncing Evie on her hip before handing her down to me. 

“She’s so warm and soft I could snuggle her forever.” I say with a dreamy sigh, resting Evie on me stomach to stomach, wrapping her in the towel to keep her from getting cold. 

“What about me?” She asks, tickling my foot, only for me to gently (luckily) kick her hand away.

Hey, tickle me and I’m not responsible for what happens. 

“You’re so warm and snuggable too my love.” I punctuate with a kiss and blow it to her.

She makes a show of catching it and putting it in her pocket, making me giggle. 

“Ok, time to get this little munchkin dressed and ready for bed.” Kate comes around to take Evie from me, sitting on the floor with her back to the sofa I’m on. Easy access for me to lean forward and place a kiss to the top of her head. 

She takes her time, talking away to the baby earning a few babbles back in response as she puts on the nappy and pyjamas before lifting her up and holding her for a moment. I take the opportunity to reach my hand up and play with her hair, brushing strands back from her face. 

She leans back into my touch, her head resting on the sofa, me looking at her now upside down face. 

I lean forward and place a kiss to her forehead, nose and finally lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Al.” She brings a hand up to grasp mine still playing with her hair, bringing it to her mouth and kissing my palm.


	111. “I’m One Lucky Lady”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update! It’s 5am... which means it’s almost time for SNL to start in the UK! I won’t be staying up to watch it because I am actually exhausted... but I wanted to write this chapter so desperately before I forgot what I wanted to include. It’s my longest chapter to date and I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts/Feelings/ideas for future chapters! I may have had a bout of inspiration but I could always use some more! 
> 
> Outfits——— https://www.polyvore.com/one_year/set?id=236421897

“Leslie will be here in a minute to pick Evie up, do we have everything ready to go?” Kate calls out to me at 4pm on a Wednesday afternoon. 

Not just any Wednesday. 

No, no.

Our first wedding anniversary! 

We made it, an entire year. 

I say that like we haven’t been together for years any way, but you see so many marriages go to pot in the first year, so this feels weirdly like some kind of achievement. 

But an entire year married to the woman of my dreams... 

I’m one lucky lady.

So so lucky. 

I had breakfast in bed today; Kate (who thankfully had a week off from SNL; just one of their random breaks) made me pancakes which we shared and by that I mean she ate most of it and she bought me flowers and they were beautiful and it was a brilliant start to our day. She also informed me that due to the amount of surprises she has planned for today, she may have forgotten to get me an actual gift. But I don’t care. As long as I get to spend it today with her, I don’t care. 

“Everything she needs is in her bag by the door, I just need to get the travel bassinet.” I reply shouting slightly so she hears me, doing up the poppers on Evie’s baby grow and then putting on her little t-shirt and leggings. 

Hands rest on my shoulder making me jump slightly having not heard Kate come into the bedroom “I’ll get it.” And with a kiss to the top of my head she’s off to get the item in question. 

“You’re mum is such a lucky lady to be married to someone like your mama. And when you’re older you’ll see for yourself how funny she is and how great she is and how much she loves us both. She’s going to teach you so much...” I say to Evie with a smile. She obviously has no idea what I’m blabbing on about, but it’s nice to watch her smile at the mention of her mama. 

The doorbell rings, making me jump out of my quiet moment with my little girl. 

A faint “I’ve got it” sounds it’s way up the stairs to me before Leslie’s greeting and laugh fills our house.

———————————————

“Do you think she’s ok?” I ask Kate worriedly as we wait for out dinner to arrive. 

Kate’s plans are only being revealed to me as we reach them- full surprise for me. 

My only clue was to wear something fancy, so I wore a simple black dress as did Kate, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t look incredible.

The first: 6pm dinner reservations in the restaurant where Kate suggested we get married the next day. 

We hadn’t been here since that night and it holds happy memories of us giggling our way through desert. 

“She’ll be fine Al. She’s spent the night apart from us before.” 

“I know but she was with your mum. This is the first time she’s been with Leslie in her house for more than a few hours.” I argue. 

“Baby.” Kate can see I’m getting worked up over this so she takes my hand in hers over the table “she’ll be fine. Leslie won’t let anything happen to her, and if something is wrong you know she’ll call us. We trust Leslie, you know she’s in safe hands.” 

“I know. It’s just, she’s our little girl and I worry about her in a new environment, what if she can’t sleep and won’t stop crying and then Leslie never wants to speak to us again?!” 

My argument is completely ridiculous and I know that, but this is where my mind goes when I worry. 

“In what world would that happen?! It would take a lot more than our crying child keeping Leslie awake all night for her to never speak to us again!” Kate say with a laugh. “Now, as much as I love the little one, and this might sound terrible, but can we forget about her for the next few hours. I want to focus on you and us.” She says with a soft voice instantly calming me down. 

“I’m sorry.” I squeeze her hand slightly. “Let’s focus on us, this is our night and we should be celebrating. I know she’s perfectly happy and safe with Leslie, I’ll try and stop worrying now.” 

The waiter appears as if from no where with our food, setting the steaming hot plates down with a smile. 

“Thank you.” We both say in unison to the man. 

“I’m starving; let’s eat!” 

——————————————

The second part of Kate’s plan for tonight involved a walk. 

We were walking at a leisurely pace, hand in hand down the streets of New York, shop fronts and restaurants lighting most of the way. 

I thought we were just walking around without a destination in mind, just going where ever our feet took us. 

Wrong! 

We ended up in front of the American Museum of Natural History. 

“I love this place.” I say quietly into the air. 

“Me too.” Kate says with a wink. 

“We should come here more. Especially now we have Evie, it might be good for her with all of the different colours and everything.” I suggest. 

“Definitely. Maybe we should go in and have a look and see what’s suitable for her?” She suggests.

“Aww, good idea but it closed hours ago.” I say disappointed. “Maybe another time though.” 

“Now’s a good a time as any!” Kate says with a cheeky look in her eye as she pulls me along to the entrance, opening the door with ease.

“Kate! This is breaking and entering!” I whisper shout to her. 

“Not breaking in if the doors are left unlocked!” 

————————————

“I can’t believe you did this.” I say, surprise still evident in my voice and on my face. I tug on her hand as we walk as if to emphasise my point. 

“I’d do anything for you.” Kate says simply, looking at me with nothing but love in her eyes. 

I know I mirror that look.

“I’d do anything for you too, but I don’t think I have the power to persuade someone to keep an entire museum open for me so I can surprise you on our anniversary! This is insane! How did you pull this off?” I’m stick in complete shock that she’d done this.

“Honestly, it wasn’t even that hard!” She gives my hand a squeeze. “Just a few autographs and we have to take a picture with the giant whale in it and post it on social media to promote the museum, they are happy to let us have the place to ourselves for an hour or two.” 

“You’re the best.” 

“I know.” She flips her hair jokingly, making me giggle. 

————————————

We walk around the whole museum; every exhibit in the building, including the new one which we decided would be beneficial for Evie- the ‘Our Senses: An Immersive Experience’ exhibit. 

We took our picture with the whale- different variations in pose; some where we both smile, we kiss, pull weird faces. 

We’re a giggling, loved up mess the entire walk round, never once going without some kind of physical contact. 

And we may have even had a cheeky make out session in the Earth and Planetary Science Halls. 

The very place we got engaged and on a school trip no less! 

————————————

Unfortunately our time has to come to an end in the museum; it’s truly an incredible place, but when you have it all to yourself, it’s even better. 

“Thank you for doing this Kate. I couldn’t have asked for a better evening.” I say as we walk down the steps of the museum, having just said goodbye to the security guard tasked with looking up. 

“It’s not over just yet. I have one more thing planned... and no, I’m not telling you.” She laughs at my pouty face before giving me a quick kiss. “Aww, don’t pout, you’ll find out soon enough!” 

—————————————

So you may recall that one time where I set up the bathroom and practically every flat surface with candles, running a nice relaxing bath for Kate to relax and have some ‘me’ time while I was still pregnant. 

Well, I knew that was money well spent because the very same candles were lighting the bathroom in a heavenly glow, and the bubble bath was a sweet scent filling my senses. 

She set this up under the guise of wanting to get changed into pyjamas so we can watch a movie, only I wasn’t aloud upstairs or I’d find her hiding spot for my present...

“Happy anniversary baby.” Kate whispers in my ear, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and placing a kiss to my neck. 

“Will you get in with me?” I ask in a hushed tone as I turn to look at her.

“Of course, but I’m going to go and get some wine and I’ll give Leslie a call too, you’ve done well tonight but I know you and I know you want to know how it’s going.” 

She moves a strand of hair behind my ear, giving me a quick but gentle kiss before turning to leave the room.   
I strip and get into the hot bath, instantly relaxing. 

I was relaxed before (Kate has that affect on people, instantly soothing them when they’re anxious, stressed etc.) but I might end up as a puddle if I relax anymore. 

I slowly start to drift off to sleep (dangerous I know) but it’s just so warm and cosy that I can’t help it. 

Next thing I know, I’m being woken up and champagne flutes are being placed gently in my hands. She fills both glasses half way before stripping down and getting in the bath opposite me. 

I hand her a glass and I’m about to take a sip before I’m abruptly stopped. 

“Woah woah woah, we need to make a toast.” 

“Do you want to do it or shall I?” I ask.

“You do it.” 

I sit for a moment thinking about what I want to say, nodding to myself before I begin.

“I would like to say that I love you and I’m so unbelievably lucky to have you in my life, not just as my wife but as my best friend and partner in crime. I have loved every second of married life with you, raising our daughter together. I know that we are so so lucky, and I won’t ever take what we have for granted because a lot of people think they have what we have, and they get comfortable and they lose it. I never want to lose you and I will do everything I can to make you the happiest woman alive. We’ve made it one tear already and it’s been a dream; I can’t wait for what’s to come.” At some point we both started to cry during my little ramble. “Um... cheers.” I say with a little giggle as I wipe my tear stained cheeks, clinking my glass with Kate’s. 

“Cheers.” 

———————————

“Are you an actual wizard?!” 

We finished our champagne and dressed ourselves in pyjamas when we dried off, before making our way downstairs to watch a movie. 

Only there was a giant pillow fort in the middle of our living room that was not there when we walked through the room to get to the stairs not even two hours ago. 

“I prefer wizardress, but wizard is fine with me.” She plays it off as nothing, crawling into the fort and pulling me in with her. 

“Don’t be smart with me, when did you do this?” I give her a look- it’s not serious at all and I’m all smiles despite my tone. 

We get comfortable on top of the duvets and cushions, laying down and curling up into each other’s arms. 

“When I was getting our drinks and phoning Leslie. Oh, Evie was having a blast; they played a few games that we suggested and was fast asleep before bed time hit.” Again, plays it off as if she didn’t build a fort in the space of no more than 20 minutes. 

“Good to hear... now, why did you build a fort in our living room?!” 

“Because it’s the most magical place on Earth!” 

————————————

“Now I remember why it’s so magical... oh my god!” I laugh, breathless.

“Yeah, it’s probably in my top three favourite places to be with you.” 

We take a moment to recover, before I sit up suddenly, gabbing my top and putting my underwear back on, crawling out of the fort.

“Hey, get back in here! I wasn’t done with you yet!” 

I ignore the comment, I’ll be back quicker if I just ignore her and grab her present. 

Who I do, where it’s hidden in a top secret location. 

And by that I mean it’s in a cupboard high up and Kate can’t reach it. 

Ha! 

Even standing on a chair she wouldn’t be able to reach far back enough into the cupboard to reach my hiding spot! 

I retrieve the gift and make my way back to the fort quickly. 

“Finally... ohh! What’s that?!” She knows it’s for her. She’s now sat with her underwear and pyjama top on, back to the sofa and flicking through the tv.

“Happy Anniversary!” I say handing over the gift as I take a seat next to her. 

She slowly turns the box over in her hands, shaking it gently to figure out what it is. 

I’m getting so nervous. 

I spent a lot of time on it and I really hope she likes it. 

“Will you just open it please!?” I rush her along, she spent way too much time playing with the rainbow ribbon I used to make a bow. 

“But it’s so pretty I don’t want to ruin it!” 

“Just do it!” 

“Fine fine, so pushy.” She stickers her tongue out at me before gently pulling the bow undone. 

She takes the lid of the box off and sets it on the floor next to her. 

And then she lifts out the leather notebook.

“Open it, open it!” I rush her.   
“I’m doing it Al, calm down would you!” She opens the cover as she looks at me. 

I watch her expression as she reads what I’d written on the inside page. 

‘365 days as your wife have been the best 365 days of my life.’ 

She turns to the first proper page and begins to read it. And then she flicks through a few more before looking up to me with tears in her eyes.

“I wanted to get you something to show you how much I appreciate you. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to buy anything that could get that across to you so I decided to do this. I wrote down something you did everyday for the past year that I appreciated or noticed about you.” I start my explanation. 

I gently take the book from her hands and flick through until I find the pages I was looking for. 

‘Day 249. 

Today I was feeling really upset with myself. I know I wasn’t a model before having Evie, but I was happy with my body. Now, now it’s weird and it doesn’t feel like it’s mine. I’ve got a wobbly belly that I didn’t have before and I don’t feel confident in my own skin. 

When you tried to hug me from behind like you’ve done a million times before, resting your hands over my stomach, I pushed you away. I tried to ignore your stares of worry, believe me I did, but I can’t ignore you. 

And when I told you, you understood and you said everything I needed to hear. 

“Your body carried our baby for 9 months Allison. You gave us both the best gift in the world and I have never been more proud of you for doing it, your body is incredible. Of course it’s going to look different now, but it just shows that you grew an entire human being! So what, you have a scar and your belly might be a bit wobbly? I still love you. Hell, I love you even more because of it.” 

I can’t tell you how much I needed to hear that. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you being my own personal cheerleader and I only hope you feel the same when I try and make you feel better.’ 

I read out what I’d written and pause after reading out word for word what she’d said to me. 

“You wrote the exact words I said to you?” She asks a little shocked. 

“They were solid words of wisdom and every time I feel like I did that day I think about what you told me and I feel better.” I explain. 

“You’re amazing Al.” She leans forward slightly to give me a deep kiss. 

“Can I read you another one?” I ask, my lips brushing hers slightly as I speak, our foreheads resting against each other. And she nods in response.

I find my next page. 

‘Day 323.

Today you read me your new stand up show. 

It’s hilarious and smart and everyone that has the honour of seeing it will be better off because of it. 

I’m in awe of you everyday; you work so hard at Saturday Night Live and then you come home and you’re an amazing wife and mother, you find time for the things you enjoy and then you go and write an entire show with new material all by yourself. 

I’ve met hard working people in my life before but you my love, you just take the biscuit! 

It never seems to faze you; sure you’ve had your moments of being completely frazzled and stressed out of your mind, but you take a moment to collect yourself and your straight back in there. 

I know Evie might have a tough time with school, but with you as her mama I don’t think she’ll be short on a role model for hard worker. ‘ 

I finish reading the page and think about what I want to say next. 

“Everyday for the past year, with the exception of when I was giving birth, I wrote down something that you’d done or said. I tried to write how it made me feel or what impact your actions had on me. You know I’m not very good with my feelings, but I tried to let you know that even if you don’t think what your doing or saying has much impact, it really does. Especially to me.” I try and explain what this notebook is about although I don’t think I’m ending very clear. 

“What did I do to deserve you Al? This is amazing.” She tries to hold it together, but tears are spilling quicker and quicker down her cheeks.

“And if you don’t mind, I’d like to fill out today’s page?” I ask, pulling a pen off of the side table that made its way into the forts structure. 

“Go for it.” She sniffles out, fully crying now. 

I reach out and wipe her cheeks, giving her a smile before flipping to the empty page. Tears slowly start to spill from my own eyes as I think about what I want to write for today. 

‘Day 365.

This is the first entry where you’ve been in front of me, watching as I do this. 

It’s our anniversary!! Yay us and here’s to many many more!! 

It’s our anniversary and you have made it so special.

Not just for me, but for you too. 

You made all of the plans for this evening; going to the restaurant where you said ‘let’s get married tomorrow’ and I thought you’d forgotten we were engaged! And then you managed to get an entire museum to ourselves, the museum where we got engaged and spent the day with my students laughing and having fun. And then you built this fort, where we are sat right now. 

The most magical place on Earth. 

We have so many memories of each of these places when they happened the first time in our relationship. They were all important milestones. Our first date, the day we got engaged and then the day before our wedding! And now, on our first anniversary we’re reliving it all; look how far we’ve come! 

I’m so incredibly proud to call you my wife. How did I get so lucky to be able to call someone so beautiful, funny, smart and compassionate my wife? You make me the happiest woman alive. And when we go and pick Evelyn-Marie up tomorrow, we can spend the day as a family. 

You’re my happy place.’ 

Once I finish reading what I’m writing I cap the pen, close the book and hand it back to her, bringing her in for a big hug and a kiss.

 

———————————

We are lying in the fort, enjoying the quiet time together and my hands are playing with her rings on her left ring finger. 

“Kate?” I ask into the air. 

“Yeah baby.” She responds, leaning up on one elbow her body turns to me, her leg resting over mine.

“I had a lot of fun with you tonight.” I say quietly looking up into her eyes. 

“I had a lot of fun with you too Al.” She brings her free hand up to brush a strand of my hair behind my ear, then cupping my cheek. “ I love you.” She kisses me. “I love you so, so much.” She kisses me again. 

“I love you too.” I lean up and she meets me halfway to our kiss. “So, so, so much.”


	112. ‘She Could Bowl Alyssa Edwards Right Under the Table.‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mentions of periods. No blood mention, it’s literally just the word and the mention of really bad cramps. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, hi!! I don’t really know where this came from, it’s very random but it’s one of those topics I’ve read convered in other stories but I’ve never really tackled it in mine. I also love an excuse to get into more character backstory- I love finding out stuff about characters; even if it is something as mundane as periods. 
> 
> In my everyday life I’m not an open person when it comes to stuff like that, so having a space to write it down is really quite therapeutic for me. I hope you don’t mind too much; but I also just wanted something that could be a filler until I get the next chapters together. This chapter was basically sat in my head fully formed and ready to go, I just needed to write it! And until it was out of my head, I wouldn’t be able to get on to the next chapter :)

Chapter 112

I was still riding high from our anniversary a couple of days ago; it was such a wonderful day even though I spent a lot of time worrying about my little one. Once I ‘got over it’ and got comfortable with the fact that she would be ok without us for a while and was perfectly safe with Leslie, I enjoyed the night even more. 

But it obviously had to come to an end at some point. 

I woke up early on Friday morning. 

And I mean stupid o’clock. 

4 in the morning! 

But anyway, I woke up early and when I say that I mean I was woken up. 

Not by Evie, no, she’s a little angel sleeping her way through the night. 

Not by Kate, no, she’s a goddess who has a halo of blonde hair framing her face and the occasional pool of drool forming on the pillow her face is occasionally smushed into. 

I was woken up by stabbing and twisting pains in my lower back and stomach. 

I honestly thought that I was dying- my kidneys were failing, my appendix was bursting; something was happening and it was the end for me. 

But did I wake Kate up with these worries? 

Absolutely not, I’m British and that’s just not in my nature. 

I’d end up apologising after ever sentence!

So I suck it up and go to the bathroom to get a glass of water, feeling sick and hunched over, unable to straighten up. 

Whilst I was in there I thought I’d do my ‘business’, as one does when they go to the bathroom. 

Nope, not dying. 

Just every girls favourite gift. 

My period. 

Whoopdi-fuckin-do.

So I sort myself out, and brace myself for the walk down stairs to get some painkillers. 

————————————————

“Al? Wake up.” 

“Allison...”

“Hulk!” 

It’s like my body has an immediate uncontrollable reaction to being called ‘hulk’, and I’m awake immediately upon hearing it. 

“Yeah? What?” I look up “oh... hi.”   
“Hi yourself.” Kate is stood leaning over me, one hand brushing my hair back from my face, looking at me with a sweet smile, eyes still tired. “What are you doing down here?” 

“What time is it?” I ignore her, asking my own question instead.

“It’s 8:30. I woke up and you weren’t there, I missed my morning snuggle.” 

“You can have snuggles now?” I suggest, taking her free hand in mine and pulling her to lie on the sofa with me under my blanket. I’m on my side, with Kate on her back and legs resting over my own bent legs brought up to my body. She holds my hand that rests on her stomach, my head tucked under her chin.

We lie in the comfortable silence for a moment before she breaks it. 

“You didn’t answer my question...” she whispers.

“I woke up at 4 this morning, thought I was dying, came down here to get some painkillers and fell asleep here.” I mumble my answer.

“Aww, are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor?” She asks concerned. 

“No, I know what’s wrong.” Still mumbling. 

“Do I get to know?” She asks in her quiet caring voice that will always let me know I’m not being pressured to tell her. 

“It’s period cramps.” 

“Really? I thought it would be longer before it came back.” Kate says somewhat surprised.

“So did I, but I guess because I’ve not been breastfeeding Evie for the past couple of months, it decided to make its spectacular return.” I say the last bit with sarcasm. 

“Is it really that painful?” 

“Yes, it is thank you. This is like it used to be.” Again with the sarcasm. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I know they’re a bitch.”

“I’m sorry. But yes, I took painkillers and I’ve got my hot water bottle.” I bring her other hand round to my back and push her hand into the wobbly bottle. 

“Is it helping?”

“Nope.”

Something about the way I answered seems to suggest that that’s the end of the conversation, so we go back to lying in the quiet; the only sound is our breathing. 

“What did you mean by ‘this is how it used to be’?” Kate asks breaking the silence once again. 

“When I was a teenager, like 12 to 14, I used to get such bad cramps where my back hurt so badly that I couldn’t stand up straight and I was in so much pain that I’d be crying; it was more like screaming to be honest. And my stomach hurt so much that I’d be curling in on myself to try and make it stop.” I explain. 

Funnily enough this has never been a topic of conversation for us in the entire time we’ve known each other. 

“How did you get it to stop? You said until you were 14...”   
“I went to the doctor and they put me on the pill. It was the only thing it was good for.” I answer and she looks down at me in question. “Didn’t really need it for the whole safe sex thing, being gay and all. Besides I wasn’t thinking about sex at that age! “ 

“Oh, Yeah, makes sense.” Is all she replies with. I can tell she’s thinking... 

I just look at her for the few minutes it takes before her next question.

“But you told me that you weren’t on any birth control when we first started dating.” She’s so confused.

It’s so cute. 

“And I wasn’t. When they prescribe it they take your weight and blood pressure and then they redo it I think every six months or so? I went back after 2 years rather than the ever six months I should have gone, and they took me off of it because even though my blood pressure was fine, I put on a lot of weight. Well, enough that they said I couldn’t take the pill anymore. That or they’d prescribe a different one.” I explain.

“But it helped with the pain?” 

“Yep, I could actually move around and I wasn’t crying for 2 days every month because I was in so much pain. I felt normal and like I could actually have a life without ‘mother nature’ bringing me down a notch.” 

“So what happened?”

This isn’t interesting at all, but I guess this is something new that we’ve never really talked about before. 

“I didn’t know what this new pill they said I could try instead would do, it was different in the fact that I’d have to take it all the time and I wouldn’t be regular and it would be a guessing game. So I decided not to take them. They wouldn’t prescribe the ones I’d been on again unless I lost weight, so I decided that I’d go down that road. I lost the weight but it seemed to have had a lasting effect, I still had the cramps but it was manageable with painkillers and I could go about my life so I never went back. Then I met you and you know the rest.” I pause my life story to yawn. “But it seems to have come back with vengeance; I think having a baby in there for 9 months made my uterus mad and now it’s punishing me.” I joke. 

“Well, you’re just unlucky in that department I guess. Maybe because it’s the first one in so long it’s just a shock to your body and it’ll calm down in a couple of months?” Kaye suggests, still brushing my hair back, and kissing the top of my head. 

“God I hope so.” I give her free hand a squeeze and place a kiss to her neck. “Can we watch Drag Race please?” 

“Anything for you!” 

——————————————————

After going to heft Evie and bringing her downstairs for breakfast. Small change in routine, she’s being picked up by Kate’s mum at 11 and then we will pick her up before dinner. Kate’s decision.

Kate sat on the floor and played with Evie for a couple of hours as we tried to watch a repeat of RuPauls Drag Race All Stars. 

Season 2 though, season 3 is reserved for Thursday evenings. 

“God I love Katya.” I say, laughing at her merchandise advert she had to create in one of the challenges. 

“I really like Alyssa Edwards. One funny lady!” Kate responds.

“You misheard me; I love Katya. As in, if he was a real she or I was a guy, woah mama I’d be all over that!” 

Kate had her attention on the tv and Evie, but at my confession she looks at me over her shoulder with the weirdest most confused look on her face. 

“What?! I may have also spent some of my time on the couch this morning bingeing the Trixie and Katya Show. And every video I could find on YouTube.” 

She hasn’t said a word, and her expression hasn’t changed. 

“I love you.” 

Her expression softens at my words and she crawls her way over to where I’m still led on the sofa, now face to face. 

“I love you too. But only you could actually fall in love with a drag queen!” She giggles a little before giving me a kiss. 

“What?! Katya is very smart and you know that is something I find attractive in a person. I married you didn’t I?! And some of the outfits and makeup looks she can pull off are hot! Sue me.” I reason. 

She looks at me like I’m ridiculous for a good 30 seconds before going completely serious. 

Then she does something bag makes me snort with laughter. 

The loudest tongue pop know to man, right in my ear. 

She could bowl Alyssa Edwards right under the table. 

—————————————

Kate has a late breakfast and I try to keep Evie entertained and get her ready whilst still managing to keep up with the episodes. 

The doorbell rings and Kate springs up to answer it. 

“Hi mom!” 

The sound of a bag dropping to the floor can be heard and the front door shuts.

“How are you honey?” 

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Wonderful, can’t wait to spend time with my grand baby! How was she for Leslie?” 

“She was an angel, they had fun playing together and was out like a light. Slept through until 9 I think. Wish she would do that for us!”

“Where’s Allison? How’s she?” 

“She’s in the living room, go say hi if you want.” 

I hear their conversation in the hallway, then footsteps coming towards me. 

“Allison, honey, how are you?” 

“Hey, I’m ok, thanks. How are you doing?” I ask sitting up for the first time in a couple of hours. 

“I’m very happy to be spending some more time with this sweet sweet girl!” She says picking Evie up from my lap. 

“Thank you for changing the time, I hope it hasn’t messed up anything you wanted to get done today?” I thank her, forever worried that even though she said it was ok, that we’d (I’d) forced her to drop other plans. 

“Don’t be silly; now I just have a little helper! She can hold my letters I need to post and help me pick out some flowers for my new vase!” She bounces Evie on her hip, smiling away and rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand. 

“Well, thank you again.” 

“You sure you’re ok? You look very pale. Are you taking care of her Kate?” The motherly tone I’d heard many times before, usually directed at Kate, is directed at me this time. 

“Just a little under the weather.” 

And at the same time I respond, Kate does too.

“Yes, mother. That’s why we asked if you could take Evie for a bit longer today. I’m going to make sure she’s ok, it’s my job!” 

“Alright alright, just wanted to make sure!” She gives Kate’s hand a squeeze before leaning down and placing a kiss to the top of my head. “Well, we will see you later. Let me know when you want to come and get her, or I’ll drop her off. Say bye bye mommies!” She picks up one of Evie’s hands and waves at us, we both wave back blowing kisses. 

“Thanks mom.” Kate says as she helps carry out the changing bag to the car. 

A couple of minutes later the door shuts and Kate returns. 

“Do you want anything?” 

“No thank you.” I reply with a smile, laying back down.

“Wait.” Kate announces, moving over me carefully as not to hurt me, laying so she’s on her side with me on my back; our positions reversed from earlier. Her arm wrapped over me, pulling me closer by my hips. “That’s better.” 

“Thank you love.” 

————————————

We spend the day on the sofa, not moving unless completely necessary. 

I convince Kate to watch the Trixie and Katya Show. 

I then proceed to reply to everything she says to me with my best Trixie Mattel impression of ‘honey’ and every variation we saw in their videos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of my most recent updates- I’d really appreciate it! Also let me know what you’d like to see, I will happily try and get any and all suggestions worked in! 
> 
> I’m also genuinely In love with the drag queen Katya! I’ve watched so many episodes of ‘UNHhhh’ on YouTube and I watched all of All Stars in a day. She’s my kind of funny. Honestly, some of the looks she pulls off in the YouTube series she does with Trixie Mattel are hot as hell. Honey!! And she’s clever too, which I think some people miss.
> 
> I also don’t know if I should be saying he or she when referring to Katya, so I’ve just used she as that’s the pronouns used in videos and RPDR episodes :)
> 
> This chapter is based off of my real experiences- the whole period cramps and doctors situation was very real for me. I haven’t had a baby so I don’t know if that would affect things like I said. It’s been 4 years since I came off the pill- haven’t lost the weigh, if anything I’ve gained more (woo.) and the pain is slowly starting to come back more and more each month. Over the counter painkillers don’t actually work for me, nothing actually helps, even now when it’s not as bad as it could be.   
> So, we’ll see what happens!


	113. ‘So, So Wrong.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I hope you enjoy- this is very Evie based. 
> 
> I’ve already got the next chapter started, but this just came to me and I had to write it before I forgot! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments- and I’ve had one chapter idea/suggestion and I’ve got something in mind that is coming in the next chapter, so hopefully I won’t let you down! 
> 
> Outfits- https://www.polyvore.com/teething_problems/set?id=236678270

Another couple of weeks pass and it’s the end of May before we know it; Kate’s finished with SNL after another great season. I’m a functioning human again after 2 days on the couch in complete pain (thank you Mother Nature for causing me to cry uncontrollably into my wife’s neck like a complete baby...) and Evie is quickly approaching the 8 month old mark. 

Remember when I said she was a complete angel and could basically do no wrong? The perfect baby?

I think she was saving it up for this moment. 

I’m trying to feed her lunch; some horrible mushed up carrot and pea concoction I bought in those tiny jars. 

I tried a little bit before hand, no wonder she’s screaming her little lungs out. 

I try and get her to calm down, making train and plane noises to somehow convince her to eat it. 

It doesn’t work, she just keeps screaming. 

10 minutes into this back and forth, I manage to get one good spoon full into her mouth; she keeps the spoon in her mouth, resisting me taking it away. 

“See, it’s not so bad huh? Do you want some more? I need the spoon back if you want some more yummy carrots and peas!” I say in my ‘calming mom voice’ as Kate so nicely called it. 

She looks at me with her big blue eyes and I melt a little bit inside; she’s so cute. 

Teenage years are going to be a problem with those eyes; using them to get her way, I can already tell. 

Just like her mama. 

I really don’t know what I was worried about; the doctor really freaked me out when she told me Evie has a form of Downs Syndrome and that she wouldn’t be developing at the same rate as other kids and that there might be lots of health problems in her future.

But honestly, I think she’s doing just fine. Knock on wood. She’s healthy and she can do most things other babies her age can do; she can sit up on her own and support her own head, she smiles and laughs, she’s aware of her hands and feet, kicking around and grabbing at things (mainly my hair- Kate’s in the clear always having her hair in a bun) and she’s even showing signs of wanting to crawl. 

I’m incredibly proud of her and we’re only 8 months in to her life. 

I’m going to be bursting at the seams soon enough. 

I eventually manage to get the spoon back, hoping that she’ll carry on eating. 

Wrong. 

So, so wrong.

If I thought she was crying before. 

Oh my god.

It’s like someone let a banshee loose in my house and it decided to scream right in my face. 

She does not want this food. 

“Ok, ok. You’re not hungry. I can take the hint. We’ll try again in a little bit.” I put the spoon down on the table, putting the lid back on the tiny jar.   
I wipe her face with the bib secured around her neck; her little chin is covered in the weird orange food. I haven’t mastered the art of feeding her with a spoon yet, it’s only been a few weeks! 

“Come on mucky pup...” I lift Evie out of her high chair and rest her on my hip, bouncing her gently to hopefully soothe her. “It’s ok, shh.” I walk into the living room and pick up a book from the bookshelf. “Let’s have some quiet time on the couch and read a good book. Hu, how does that sound?” I ask, fully not expecting an answer. 

“I think that sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had.” 

I didn’t hear Kate coming down the stairs, nor did I hear her following behind me. 

So yeah I did jump in shock when she spoke. 

She’s like a ninja I swear. 

I turn and look at her, her hair wet from the shower she just took. 

“Yeah, it’s the only thing I can think of to get this little one to calm down.” I say with a nod to the baby in my arms. 

“Aww, I heard you screaming. Do you need mama cuddles?!” She says in her fun kiddy voice, wiggling her fingers as she reaches out to take Evie. 

“She didn’t eat her lunch, I’m going to try again in a bit. Don’t want to traumatise her.” 

I take a seat on the sofa, folding a leg underneath myself, and leaning on the arm rest. I open the book I’d picked up, ‘Mommy, Mama and ME’. Our baby shower gift from Leslie. 

“Don’t worry about it Al, she’s probably not hungry. She did have a big breakfast!” She says, taking a seat next to me, and turning Evie so she’s sat sideways in her lap. “Is your belly still full?” She laughs a little as she tickles at Evie’s sides. 

Evie is already calming down, I don’t know if it’s the movement of being bounced gently in Kate’s lap and a hand rubbing circles on her back, or if just being in Kate’s arms has the desired effect. 

“Maybe, but I haven’t heard her cry like that before though. What if something’s wrong?” My mind immediately goes to all the worst possible outcomes, thinking of everything the doctor told us could come up and we should be aware of. 

“Stop it.” Kate knows me and can tell where my head is at in that moment. “We’ll keep our eye on her and if we need to call the doctor we will. Just give her some time.” She takes one of my hands from its place holding the book and brings it up to kiss the back of my hand. “She’s ok. Don’t stress.” 

Ha! Don’t stress. 

These past 8 months have been nothing but stress. 

Scratch that. The minute I found out I was pregnant almost a year and a half ago, I have been stressed.

Will my baby hate me? What if I do something incredibly clumsy that results in something going wrong with the pregnancy? What if I do this wrong? Will she hate me if I don’t know how to do that? What if I can’t communicate with her when she’s little and doesn’t have all of her words yet? What if I don’t spot a warning sign and she gets really sick? 

And then there’s Kate. 

The baby whisperer. 

The ‘don’t stress, just relax, she’ll be fine’ kinda woman. 

She kind of has to be. Even if she has the exact same thoughts as me, I’ve claimed the overthinking and anxiety ridden mum role, so she can’t have it. 

One of us had to be the laid back one. 

It just made sense it was her. 

“Now, do you think mommy should read us a story? Wold you like that Evie-Marie?” Kate leans her head down so she’s eye level with Evie, bouncing away in her lap. 

She’s completely calm now, the only signs of the earlier ‘meltdown’ as I will now call it, are her little chubby cheeks with tear tracks lining them. That and her eyes are watery and shining like mad with the extra moisture. 

———————————

I didn’t even finish the book before Evie was fast asleep with her head on Kate’s chest. 

Little one must have tired herself out with all that crying and screaming. 

I go to close the book having seen Evie is asleep. 

“Keep going.” Kate whispers, her whole body has gone from being sat upright to leaning into me with her head on my shoulder. 

I finish reading the last few pages and look down ready to ask Kate something, but she’s fast asleep. 

I gently put the book down on the side table and lean my head back against the sofa. 

‘I’ll just rest my eyes for a second, then I’ll catch up on some tv.’ 

—————————————

So ‘resting my eyes’ turned into a 2 hour long nap on the sofa with my wife and daughter. 

Whoops. 

I ain’t even mad. 

That’s a good day in my books! 

Evie’s nap time fell within that 2 hour window anyway, and as they say, ‘sleep when the baby sleeps.’ 

And now it’s time to see if she’ll eat. 

I set her up with a new bib and seat her in the high chair at the dining table. 

“Ready for round 2 baby? I know you like it, you enjoyed the spoonful you had earlier, I know you did!” I speak to Evie, who is a little fussy after her nap.   
Drool everywhere with that one. 

I can’t really blame her- both Kate and I have been know to drool in our sleep. 

It’s not pretty but hey, that’s life! 

Kate is getting dinner prepared, apparently she’s making something in the slow cooker, so it can take a while to make. 

“How any kid enjoys that, I will never know.” Is her input from behind me in the kitchen cutting up some mushrooms. 

“It’s not pleasant, but right now I’d be happy if she gave it a shot!” 

I open the jar and get a small amount of the orange mush on the tiny green spoon. 

“Okay... here it comes... please don’t cry, please don’t cry...” I mutter to myself more than anyone. 

I brush the spoon against her lips and she opens up straight away. 

Like she wasn’t crying about it not even 3 hours ago. 

“Yay!” 

She ends up eating a little bit, not as much as I would have liked, but enough that I can say she ate more than breakfast today. 

“See, told you she wasn’t hungry earlier and if she’s hungry again later then we can feed her more.” Kate says in a ‘I told you so’ voice, coming to stand behind me, resting her hands on my shoulder. 

“You win!” I look up at her with a smile, and she leans down to give me a kiss. 

#SpidermanKiss, am I right?! 

“And as your prize, you can change her diaper next!” I pat one of her hands that rests on my shoulder and give it a squeeze. “Lucky you!”

“Lucky me...” 

——————————————

The day was a relaxed one, besides the whole meltdown at lunch time. I managed to get some housework done before dinner while Kate kept Evie entertained. 

We had dinner which was delicious as usual. 

If comedy/acting/music failed, Kate would excel as a chef. 

Then it was tummy time. 

For Evie. 

Not me or Kate. 

Well, technically we did like to lie on the floor with her, so I guess it’s tummy time for use too! 

She’s so close to crawling; her legs come up to the side as if she’s going to push up on to her knees but she never does. 

I guess this is just going to be one of those things she is a little behind in. 

But when she finally does do it, it’ll be even more special. 

It’s incredible to watch my little girl discovering new things in her immediate surrounding, even if she is drooling her socks off at this very moment.

After 10 minutes of Kate trying to coax a crawl out of Evie, she brushes the wispy blonde hair on Evie’s head.

“She’s kinda warm Al.” She looks over to me, my position quickly mirrors hers, my hand coming to Evie’s forehead to see how hot she is. 

“Woah, should we take her temperature? We should take her temperature.” 

Panic mode engaged. 

“First you need to calm down. I’ll go and get the thermometer. You stay here and do some breathing exercises. Don’t worry.” Kate, again, taking on the ‘calm collected’ role to my ‘panic and worried’ one. 

She’s out the room and up the stairs to the nursery quickly. I just pick Evie up and move us to the couch, touching her forehead with the back of my hand every few seconds in case her temperature sky rockets. 

It’s only now that I’m really looking that I notice her little rosy cheek. 

Kate’s back quickly, thermometer ready to go. She takes a seat next to me as she takes her temperature.

It’s a tense few seconds for me. 

Then it beeps. 

“It’s a little high, I don’t think we need to call the doctor.” Kate tells me. 

“But look at her, she’s flushed and drooling and she’s got a temperature! We should have called when earlier when she didn’t eat.” 

“Oh! Hold that thought.” Kate holds up her index finger, putting the thermometer down on the sofa next to me. 

She’s scanning through our bookshelf for a specific title, finding it she flips through the pages. 

“Ah!” She turns to me like she’s solved the crime. “I think she might be teething.” Walking back to the sofa and taking a seat, she holds the book open on the page and sure enough all the signs we’ve seen in Evie today are common in babies who are teething. 

“We’ll obviously keep our eye on her temperature and how much she’s eating, but I think this is nothing to worry about. She’s just growing.” Kate assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 

“I don’t want her to. She’s perfect like this.” 

“But just imagine a little girl that we can talk to and play with properly; that’ll be so much more exciting than this stage. She’s perfect now but she’ll be even more perfect as she gets older.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!! 
> 
> Have a good morning/evening/night!!


	114. ‘Fab 5’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits- https://www.polyvore.com/queer_eye/set?id=236679662 
> 
> _:)_
> 
> _Let me know your thoughts!!_

“Do you have your outfit ready for tomorrow?” Kate asks me as we sit in bed, on top of the covers, not touching at all. 

June hit and so did the scorching summer weather. 

“Yeah, ready to go. Did you ask Claire if she was free to do your makeup? Is she bringing her little one Jenny again?” I ask remembering the last time she had her makeup done at the house ready for a premier.

It sounds cheesy but it seems like a lifetime ago. 

Time flies when you’re having fun I guess.

“Yeah, she’s coming over, but I’m doing my own hair. Honestly, if it’s like this tomorrow I won’t want anyone touching me more than they have to. I’ve learnt a few things and I’m confident that I can do more than just put it up in a bun.” She replies, referencing the weather in her response. 

“Ok, and I’m sure you’ll look beautiful anyway. You always do.” I lean over and give her a quick peck on the cheek. 

———————————

There’s a pattern forming; I tend to eat cheese sandwiches the morning of a premier. 

Call me a creature of habit.

I’m sat in my pyjamas at the dining table with Evie next to me in her high chair, a spoon of mushed up lunch for her and couple of bites of a sandwich for me, repeat. 

Kate’s nibbling on her lunch as her makeup is being done. 

The premier starts at 6pm, we leave at 5:30 and Kate’s mum is coming over at 4:30 to babysit the little one. 

Thankfully Evie’s stopped screaming when we try and feed her, which I’m so happy about. Especially as we are leaving her with someone else for a few hours. I’d feel so guilty knowing she was resisting certain things and having a meltdown. I wouldn’t be able to leave her with Kate’s mum when she’s like that. I’m sure she’d be completely understanding having had two babies of her own, but still. 

She’s also back to her usual eating habits and she’s not drooling all over the place; her temperature went back to normal and her cheeks softened back to her usual rosy glow too. A few days later a little tooth poked it’s way through her bottom gum. 

And I cried.

I honest to God, cried.

Why? 

I don’t know. 

But I did and I don’t care! 

We captured the moment with a picture, because that’s what we do. 

The wall opposite our relationship timeline is now a dedicated Evie timeline. The first sonogram, the day she was born, and now her first tooth all have been captured, framed and hung on the wall. 

It’s a good use of the space I have to say. 

But back to now. 

With our lunch done we’re having our quiet time. 

This is just a few points in the day where we spend 10 to 15 minutes looking at some colourful and texturised books. A quick google search showed that they’re pretty good for all kids at a young age. So why not! Sometimes it’s just a picture book and other times it’s got a little story that I like to read. 

“And were done!” I hear Claire announce with finality. 

“Brilliant!” There’s a moment of quiet and then “I love it, thank you!” 

“You’re very welcome! Allison, did you want me to do anything for you?” Claire kindly offers. 

“Um... yeah, that would be great thank you!” Kate and I swap seats, she carries on with the book and then starts making funny faces with the matching voices to make Evie laugh.

She succeeds, of course she does. 

She’s a comedian for crying out loud! 

Despite that, watching her make our daughter laugh makes me so incredibly happy. 

It’s a really warm fuzzy feeling and I can’t get enough. 

——————————

After a black smokey eye and red lipstick finds its way on to my face, it’s time to do hair. 

We say goodbye and thank you to Claire for her time, both very pleased with her work. 

“Do you need the bathroom? I’m going to set up camp in there!” Kate asks, grabbing things she needs to do her hair. 

“No, go for it.” 

I find my curling iron and plug it in next to the full length mirror. 

After lunch and whilst I was getting my make up done, Evie’s mood went sour. 

Nap time! 

She’s was out like a light as soon as Kate put her down. 

So hopefully she’ll be back to her happy self before Grandma arrives in an hour or so. 

As the iron heats up I find my hairbrush, hairspray and bobby pins. I quickly check Evie on the baby monitor- we’ve started putting her in the nursery at nap time so she becomes more comfortable in there, especially after sleeping in our room for the past 8 months. 

I then take a seat on the floor, still in my pyjamas, and lay everything out. 

I lazily part my hair, not too bothered that it’s not even/accurate/well done at all.   
Then I set to work on curling my hair into lose waves. 

An hour in and I’m halfway there. 

Downside of having such think hair! 

Kate’s mum arrives and she has perfect timing because Evie wakes up just as I lead her into the nursery. 

She goes between our room, speaking to Kate and I, and the nursery keeping Evie entertained. 

She’s a godsend. 

Knowing that my mum can’t be here to help me, I’m so glad I have Laura. She raised two amazing women, and I can only hope that I can do the same. And considering one of those women is my wife, I’m pretty sure that’s an achievable goal. 

I finally finish my hair, a good 30 minutes after Kate, and put on my outfit. 

Honestly, I’ve had this picked out for a good 2 weeks now. 

Ever since Kate came home from a day out with the great Aidy Bryant, saying she had an email from Netflix where she’d been invited to a season 3 premier of a show they knew she loved. 

I’m her date, naturally. 

I’m so excited. 

Like off the charts, so freakin’ excited. 

Time to get ready. 

My outfit is somewhat based off of Kate’s, they are very different but I think we compliment each other quite nicely. 

For example, the skirt I’d chosen has a few different coloured panels, one of them being yellow (Kate just so happens to have shoes that are the same colour); it’s very different from what I would usually go for. It’s a nice summery outfit and I really like it and I hope I don’t embarrass myself with a fashion fail! 

I put on the top as well, managing to keep the waves in my hair I doused (not literally) in hairspray from getting squashed. The top is chosen has the same neckline/sleeve situation as Kate’s dress. 

And then I put my shoes on and I’m ready to go. 

——————————————

6 o’clock on the dot, we arrive at the venue where the season premier is taking place. 

“I’m so excited!” Kate whispers to me as we pose on the red carpet. 

“Me too! It’s been ages since we’ve been to something like this; this is so crazy!” I bring my hand from her hip to her waist, and pull her in closer “I can’t believe you got invited to this!” 

“I know.” She turns to smile at the cameras, flashing her dimples. “Well, we both love this show and I know for a fact you’ve mentioned that on your social media.” She turns to me with a smirk. 

“How did you know?!” I ask a little shocked; she doesn’t have any accounts. 

“Leslie Jones is my very trustworthy source of information; she told me that you literally gave each episode from the past two seasons a summary, a review and rating out of 10. And then kept tweeting or mentioning the guys in your posts.” She reveals, smiling to the cameras afterwards. 

I’m sure they got a shot of me looking surprised and then embarrassed!

Brilliant. 

“You know I love this show. I can’t believe we’re here.” Another squeeze to her waist as we move further down the carpet. 

“Who else would I bring? You’re my wife!” She says like I’m being stupid, before giving me a kiss. 

“True...” I sigh out, somewhat dreamily. 

Another few minutes of craziness of Kate having her picture taken- I tapped out. 

I can only take so much. 

And then it’s time to go inside. 

Time to see the only men I love, besides my dad and any future boys I will have. 

The ‘Fab 5’. 

——————————————

“Hi Kate! Hope you’re well, can you tell me what you thought of the first 2 episodes of season 3 of ‘Queer Eye’?” A man asks Kate after the premier. He’s holding a microphone to her and is smiling back and forth between her and the camera. 

“Oh, it was brilliant just like the first two seasons! All 5 of them are ridiculously good looking, funny and good at what they do. They are helping people, they are educating people and they are having fun while they do it. What’s not to love about that?!” She responds, her answer taking the words straight out of my mouth. 

“What has been your favourite episode from the first two seasons of the show? You can only pick one!” Is his follow up. 

“Well it’s between two, both from season 1. The first is when they help a guy come out to his step mom, they help him with his look and decorate his home so it’s a more grown up space. It was so emotional, my wife Allison was in tears when she watched it. The second was when they went to the firehouse. They helped raise money for training courses and they redecorated their work space instead of a home. Actually Allison cried at that one too!” She drops me right in it, but hey, it’s the truth! 

“What about you? Did you cry?!” 

“I did, especially when the man came out by reading a letter to his step mom that he wrote to his father, that one really got me.” 

I remember the amount of tears I’d cried when we watched that episode; I was so close to being in that position myself. I’m just really thankful I came out to my mum and dad when I did and that I didn’t leave it any longer. 

I get caught up in my own thoughts and miss the rest of the interview; Kate has her arm wrapped around my waist, bringing me back to the moment. 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” She says under her breath. 

“What? What’s wrong?” I ask worried by her tone.

“Look.” 

I follow her gaze. 

“There they are...” 

—————————

It took some time but we managed to steal the guys of the night away for a quick picture and a chat. 

They are all so lovely and charming. 

Jonathan, hair/grooming expert is my new favourite human being. 

I’m sure Kate and Evie mind. 

I’m pretty sure we had a moment.

We were just stood there holding each others hands talking. 

God, if we weren’t both gay as the day is long, we’d be married by now.   
And Tan, a fellow Englishman, fashion expert, dapper and handsome from every angle, complimented my outfit. 

Me! 

I can die happy. 

I’ve made some brilliant choices in my life. 

I’ve also made some questionable ones too. 

But this outfit wasn’t one of them!! 

Success. 

Kate’s stood chatting with them all and I stand back to take it in. 

If Evie were here this would be completely perfect. 

It’s pretty close though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if any of you have seen ‘Queer Eye’ on Netflix, but you should definitely give it a watch if you haven’t. It’s 5 gay guys transforming lives of men who have been nominated by a friend/family member. 
> 
> It’s such a good show and I definitely cried at more than just the two episodes I mentioned in the story!


	115. ‘I Didn’t Make You Do Anything.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!! 
> 
> Thank you for the comments; they make me so happy!! I have already started planning chapters with the suggestions you’ve left for me, exciting times!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this (shorter) chapter! 
> 
> Outfits- https://www.polyvore.com/stand_up/set?id=236858622

For the next week I don’t stop talking about the premier, our little chat with the guys and the rest of the new season which we had to finish at home. 

I print one of the group pictures we had taken and frame it, it’s rightful place being on my bedside table. 

All five of them follow me on Instagram and I squealed so loud Kate came running into the bedroom with her toothbrush poised and ready to attack. 

She looked at me like I was crazy when I told her what happened. 

She doesn’t understand because she’s not on social media. 

She looked at me like I was just plain weird when I told her that! 

Oh well...

And then life went back to normal. 

The excitement of it all died down a bit. 

And then another email came through a week later.

An invitation to the premier of season 8 of ‘Orange is the New Black’. 

It was kind of short notice, and horrible timing. 

Evie was back to her old tricks again, with the crying and a temperature. So I sadly declined to be Kate’s date, at which she said if I wasn’t going then neither was she. 

I told her that I’d be very upset if she didn’t go. 

I didn’t want her to miss out on this because of me. 

We both love that show to pieces and if she ever wants to have a guest role on it, she needs to actually meet the cast, crew, writers, everyone she can! 

That convinced her. 

She took Aidy.

They had a blast. 

I knew they would. 

The last week of June rolled around pretty quickly after that. 

And that meant everyone’s favourite weekend.

Pride! 

Kate did a special podcast interview; she doesn’t really talk about her personal life/views more than a quick question here and there, which is perfectly fine, so this is extra special for her fans. 

The podcast was filmed a few days before the parade, meaning we could actually go and watch all the floats make their way through the city. 

It was an amazing day; the atmosphere was incredible and to see everyone dressed up and showing who they are by wearing their flags and rainbows, it was a surprisingly emotional day. 

It was my first time; I never had the chance to go when I was in England and then with work I just never had the opportunity. 

But I have to say, what a special day. 

I was there with my wife and daughter. 

Something I never thought I’d get to say. 

Something a lot of people didn’t think would ever become a reality. 

Heck, it wasn’t legal until a few years ago.

All in all a very atmospheric, love filled first pride parade. 

——————————

And then the night in July we’d been waiting for.

That sounds overly dramatic.

Apologies. 

And then the night in July Kate had been preparing for. 

Her stand up show!! 

UCB theatre heard (somehow) that she was putting a show together and wanted to offer her a 3 night run. 

It was just going to be a one off, but being able to go back to the UCB, well, she jumped at the chance. 

She was nervous. 

It’s a rare sight these days, especially when she’s doing her job. 

Of course she still gets nervous before a live show, but not like this. 

“Hey, what’s got you so nervous? You’ve got this! You’ve written a hilarious show, it’s in a space you know and have been in before, you’ll be amazing!” She’s sat looking through her notes for the show for the hundredth time. I’m stood gently rocking Evie to sleep in the pushchair. 

“What if no one turns up? What if they hate it and walk out? Or they boo and throw stuff at me until I get off stage?” She asks looking up at me, completely terrified.

“Don’t be silly!” She gives me a look that says ‘I’m not joking’. “You do know this is a sold out show, right?!” I look to see that Evie is fast asleep and move to sit next to Kate, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “People have bought tickets to see you do what you do best! They’ll have seen you in all your other projects and want to be one of the lucky ones to see you live; they won’t hate you, I can guarantee that. You’re way to funny to hate.” 

I’m not good with pep talks, but it’s all my honest opinion. 

“They will consider themselves lucky that they’re here to see you; tickets sold out in minutes for all three shows. If we weren’t together and you were doing this, I’d have done anything and everything to get tickets to see you.” I place a kiss to the crown of her head. “Honestly, I’m not just saying this because I’m your wife, I’m saying it because it’s the truth. You are so talented and good at what you do, it isn’t fair sometimes, you make people laugh and forget all the crap in their lives even for a moment. It’s what you do. It’s what you’re good at.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”   
———————————————

Everyone in the audience was having a blast. 

I was watching from the side of the stage, Evie still fast asleep. 

Seeing the complete joy on everyone’s face, including Kate was heartwarming. 

This is how she started; it’s what she does.

Making characters and giving them this sense of normalcy in the chaos and craziness that is their personality. 

The whole thing is so well thought out and it flows so well from one character to the next. 

The night gets even better when she asks if anyone in the audience wants to volunteer themselves, join her on stage and do some improv. 

Somehow she picked a hilarious gentleman who really got into the idea and responded with these gloriously weird answers, making it hard for Kate herself to keep it together.

Everyone was having so much fun. 

I personally didn’t want it to end.

She smashed it. 

And I can’t be the only one to think so because she gets a standing ovation from the audience. 

All the hard work; months of writing, rewriting and refining paid off. All the worry for nothing!

She takes a bow, waves to the cheering crowd and leaves the stage, walking straight towards me with the biggest smile on her face. 

I give her the biggest hug I can muster, kissing all over her face. 

“I’m so proud of you.” 

“That was so much fun!” She buries her head into my neck, wrapping her arms around my waist. “Thank you for making me do this!”

“I didn’t make you do anything. It was all you.”

“You suggested it and I’m so happy you did.”


	116. ‘She’s A Big Kid, I Swear.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is spilt into two parts because I wrote over 4000 words and felt like it was too much and people might lose focus?! 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy and it’s not total rubbish!
> 
> Outfits- https://www.polyvore.com/lunch_date/set?id=236853491
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and suggestions- they make me so happy because 1. It shows that people are actually taking an interest and are invested and 2. The suggestions are completely spot on and are really helpful with movie the story along. Hopefully I’m writing what you want to see now that I’m using the suggestions!

The next two shows go just as well as the first had; Kate’s mum and sister made it to the second show and most of the SNL cast made it to the third and final show. 

They were all so happy and excited for her. 

They are a little family and it was very cute to see them all have a big group hug after the show; congratulating Kate on such a great show. 

After the excitement and complete adrenaline rush of the three shows, Kate took the next day to calm down, relax and recover. 

She was jumping all over the place when we got home! 

Completely hyped up and I kept having to shush her or she’d wake Evie.

I thought I only had one child. 

Turns out I have two! 

After she’d taken the next day to process the shows, we were lying in bed that night and I suggested we go to lunch and spend the day as a family. 

My treat, a little congratulatory brunch, if you will.

She chose a cute cafe we both enjoy, not too far from our home. 

They serve brilliant food; sandwiches, pancakes and waffles, cooked food (e.g. burgers and fries), and everyone’s favourite: cake! 

We got up early-ish, and took our time getting ready for the day, casual clothes, nothing too fancy. Dressing Evie in an adorable yellow dress that would keep her cool in the summer heat. 

We walked to the cafe, Kate pushing Evie along in her stroller, with me holding onto one of her arms as we walked along the pavement. 

Just taking in the day. 

In no time at all, we arrive at the cafe, taking a seat at a round table. I get a wooden high chair from against the back wall near the counter, and carry it back to Kate and Evie. 

“Ready?! One, two, three!” Kate lifts Evie from her stroller to the high chair, counting down in a funny voice, making both Evie and myself smile. 

“Ok, what are we having?” Kate asks rhetorically, taking the menu from in between the salt and pepper shakers, studying the pastel laminated sheet with an intense gaze. 

“We have the same thing every time!” I laugh. 

I’m a pro. 

I don’t need the menu. 

Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. 

They are a little taste of heaven. 

It would be rude if I chose anything else! 

“Have you decided?!” I ask fully knowing what she’ll get. 

Pancakes with maple syrup and bacon. 

“I think the pancakes with maple syrup and bacon.” 

Bingo. 

“Coffee?” I ask. 

“Please.” 

I stand from my chair, trying not to scrape it across the tiled floor, and pick my bag up from the back of my chair. 

I stand behind two other people waiting to order, taking in the sight and smell of freshly cooked food. 

 

Kate’s POV 

“Look at your mommy, she’s gone to get us food!” I say to Evie as a put on her bib. Hopefully we can save this dress and not drop any brightly coloured food down it, much like her other clothes. 

I look over to see Allison still in line waiting to order, she’s swaying her hips gently to the soft sound of the radio that’s creeping through the lull of chatter. 

She’s not dressed up like a few weeks ago for the premier, hair and makeup done, but god she looks so beautiful. 

She’s finally feeling comfortable in her body again; seeing her smile lights up her entire face and I can’t help but feel better for it. 

She turns and catches my eye from her position in the line, and I give her a wink and a smile. 

And I get a kiss blown my way in return. 

So of course I make a show of catching it and putting it in my shirt pocket!

Allison just laughs, shaking her head. 

“What did we do to deserve someone like your mom, huh Evie-Marie?” I ask my little girl. She looks up at me with her gorgeous eyes and babbles nonsense back at me. “We’re so so lucky to have her.” 

I must get completely lost in watching Evie, because before I know it, Ally’s sitting back down and leans over to wipe some drool off of Evie’s chin. 

“She’s a little drool machine, aren’t you my little sunflower!” She says as she puts the bib back into place on Evie’s chest. “Are you hungry? Do you want some chicken and potato concoction that I so very kindly made for you?!” 

She talks to Evie like she’s a full grown human with full speaking capabilities, not like she’s an eight month old child. 

It’s adorable. 

I catch her all the time; recapping tv shows (think Deenie from Weekend Update) as they sit on the sofa together, teaching her about science-y things.

It’s my favourite thing to see. 

Well, one of my favourite things to see. 

Another favourite thing of mine is Ally’s face when our food is being brought over to our table. 

She’s like a kid at Christmas. 

“Thank you.” We both say as our food and drinks are placed down on our table. 

“You have no idea how happy I am you chose this place.” She says, already cutting up the stack of three pancakes into smaller pieces. “I have had a craving for these!” 

I cut a small section of my own stack of pancakes before replying. 

“Do you have something to tell me!? I thought we were going to wait a bit before we had another kid!” I smirk before eating the first heavenly mouthful of pancake. 

Wrong timing with that joke because she nearly choked on the piece of pancake she’d just put in her mouth. 

Aww, she even got some whipped cream on the corner of her mouth. 

She finishes her mouthful and coughs a bit, giving me a look I can’t quite read. 

I stand from my chair, leaning down slightly as I go in for a sweet kiss. Made even sweeter as I lick the whipped cream from her mouth. I lean back slightly to look at her, moving a piece of her heir from her face to behind her ear, before giving her another quick peck. 

“I was only messing with you Al.” I sit back down, picking up the cutlery before cutting off another piece “but we should definitely talk about it based on your reaction. Doesn’t have to be today, but we should.” 

“Ok.” Al responds, quite timid. 

She’s gone all shy on me. 

I’ve seen her at her worst, she’s seen me at mine. No point in going shy on each other now! 

I feel like I’ve completely ruined the happy, light, summery mood with one poorly timed joke. 

So we continue eating, feeding Evie too (one bite for Al, one spoon of mush for Evie, repeat), talking about the shows I’ve just done, some of the students Al was tutoring and even suggesting a little holiday somewhere. 

“We never went on a honeymoon you know...” Al mentions taking a sip from her orange juice.

“I know. And I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for?” She asks putting her drink down and putting her full focus on me. 

“It’s my fault we didn’t go on a honeymoon. I wanted to rush the wedding, I’m the one who brought the whole Aaron thing into our lives-“ 

“You know that wasn’t your fault.” She says cutting me off.

“I know, but still, that happened and then we were working and then Evie arrived, and then I was working. And it’s been a wonderful 8 or so months, being with you both, but it’s my fault that we haven’t been on a honeymoon.” 

“I refuse to let you take the blame.” She reaches across the table to take hold of my hand. “We could have gone somewhere, but I’m honestly glad we didn’t, the timing wasn’t right. I was just going to say that if we were still going to do the whole wedding thing where we actually invite our friends and family, we could go after that?” 

In all of the craziness that’s happened since we actually got married, I completely forgot that we’d planned to do that. 

“I think that’s a great idea. Maybe we can go just the two of us, ask my mom to look after Evie?” 

“I like it. But can we go on holiday?! I want to take Evie somewhere!” 

She’s a big kid, I swear. 

“Of course we can, where do you want to go?” 

She squeezes my hand and a big smiles takes over her face. 

She’s just about to answer when a quiet voice beats her to it. 

“Excuse me?”


	117. ‘I Like To Think So.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same outfits as the previous chapter. 
> 
> Lots of babble in this one! 
> 
> Thoughts/feelings/criticism/suggestions are welcome! :)

We both look over to the voice; a young girl with red hair (not ginger, red as in... red!) down to her waist is stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Hi!” Al says to the girl, who looks back and forth between Al and myself.

“Um, hi, I’m so sorry to interrupt. I didn’t meant to interrupt an important conv-“ 

“Don’t worry! You weren’t interrupting anything important, love. What can we do for you?” Al can see that the girl is so nervous, and I know she’s doing her best to calm her down without outwardly showing it. 

“I was just hoping to get a picture or an autograph?” She replies looking towards me. 

“Of course you can!” I say, noticing the pen and a small notebook opened at a blank page clutched so tightly in her hands, her knuckles are turning white. “Hey, take a deep breath and relax, I’m not going to bite your head off!” I say in my ‘calming mom voice’ that I’ve been working on, with a hand held out to take the notebook and pen. 

She visibly takes in a big breath and exhales shakily. 

“I’m Allison, it’s nice to meet you.” My ever accommodating wife introduces herself, extending her hand out for the girl to shake. 

“I’m Samantha. Sammie.” She introduces herself, shaking Al’s hand. 

“Well Sammie, would you like to take a seat? We were just talking about going on a vacation. Do you have any suggestions?” Al offers her the empty seat between us and opposite Evie. 

“Oh, um... thank you.” She sits down, sliding into the seat. “I’ve never left the city, so I don’t have anywhere.” 

“Ah, so born and raised in NYC?” I pitch in after watching my wife interact with this complete stranger as if she’d known her for years. 

“Well, I was born in Boston but we moved when I was a few months old. So this is all I know.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” I ask, curious. 

“I’m 20.”

“You’re so young!” Al responds, after checking on Evie. “I wish I was that age again, I’d do some things differently if I could!”

“But then we wouldn’t have met.” I say to her with a sad expression, forgetting our guest for a moment. 

“We would have found each other eventually, I’m sure of it.” 

Straight in the heart with that one. 

“You are so cute together.” 

We both break out of the little stare-off and look at Sammie. 

She’s blushing and holding a hand over her mouth as if she can’t quite believe she said that. 

“Aren’t we!?” I agree, big smile on my face, hoping Sammie will relax and realise we aren’t going to be mad and she shouldn’t be embarrassed. 

“I think what my wife meant to say was ‘thank you’.” Al says, giving me a pointed look. 

“And your little girl is so cute too.” She says with a smile and a little wave to Evie. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty great.” I answer with a smile to Al. 

‘We did that’ kinda smile. 

“I can’t wait to have a family of my own one day.” 

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?” Al asks her.

“That’s a bit personal don’t you think Al?!” 

She has been known to ask personal questions in the past. And this is a stranger! 

“Sorry.” Al takes hold of one of Sammie’s hands “You don’t have to answer that.” 

“No I’m not in a relationship right now. But there is someone I have my eye on though.” She admits with a shy smile on her face. 

“Aww, there is!? Tell me everything!!!” Al is like a teenager when it comes to this kind of thing; loves the gossip and details! 

“Well, we’ve been best friends since we were kids; went to school together, went to the same after school clubs. We’ve done everything together. Then one day something changed and I’ve been head over heals in love ever since.” She blushes. 

“Aww, young love!” Al has one had over her heart and she’s giving me ‘heart’ eyes. 

“Yeah, shame it’s only one sided.” Sammie says with a sad smile. 

“Have you told your friend how you feel? It might not be as one sided as you think.” I think aloud.

“Well, my friend is a she and she’s as straight as they come with her douche bag boyfriend.”   
Ah. 

Straight girls, they’ll fuck you up every time. 

“So you’re gay?” Al asks, not out of anything mean, just from a place of wanting clarity. 

“As the day is long!” She replies with a small smile. 

“Well, you’ve definitely come to the right people! Kate here is the gayest person I know!” Al jokes, earning a laugh from the young girl. 

“Well, what advice do you have for me?” 

“Something very similar happened to me when I was around 17. I fell head over heels in love with a girl I worked with. We worked together for years and we were quick to become friends. Best friends in no time; you couldn’t separate us.” Al starts her story. Sammie has her full focus on her. “She was with her boyfriend when we met and they were a typical teenage couple; thought they’d be together forever and live happily ever after. So when they broke up after 3 years, she took it hard and we got even closer. And then one day a few months later I couldn’t take it anymore and she was one of the first people I came out to. I told her how I couldn’t lie anymore and that I had feelings for her.” 

“How did she take it?” Sammie leans forward in her seat, totally hooked. 

“Thankfully she fully accepted who I was and am. And with the way she was talking it was as if she was completely flattered but would be turning me down. Told me that she wouldn’t rule out being with someone based on their gender, or whatever, and that if she didn’t feel anything when we kissed then nothing would happen. If she felt something, well, we’d go from there. She told me she wouldn’t feel right turning me down and flat out rejecting me based on me not being a man!   
And then she kissed me.“ 

“And?” 

“She didn’t feel anything. Meanwhile I was totally crushed. I felt like my heart had just broken in half and I was dying.” 

“Oh.” 

“I know you were hoping for a happy ending with that, but the point I’m making here is that you will fall for straight girls who won’t feel the same, you’ll fall for girls that say they’re straight but then they end up with feelings for you. It’s happened to me, it’s happened to Kate. You just won’t know until you tell her how you feel. Does she know you’re gay? That’s usually a good place to start, out or not.” Al finishes her story and makes her point. 

Damn, the amount of straight girls I’ve had crushes on in my life... 

I got my happy ending so I won’t complain too much.

“No, no one knows. I’m not out to anyone.” Sammie admits. 

“That’s not true.” I say, earning a confused look. “You’re out to us.” 

“Oh yeah... I guess I am.” 

“It’s scary. It’s a scary thing to do when you’ve only just come to terms with it yourself. For some people it’s a big question, back and forth. Is it just a phase? What if I change my mind? I can’t take it back once it’s out there. It can take some time before it clicks. And for others it’s who they are, no questioning. It’s completely fine to be scared.” Al once again in there with her knowledge.

“I’m just so far in the closet I’m friends with Mr. Tumnus in Narnia.” 

Al and I both laugh at that. 

Might have to steal that for a joke. 

“I’m not sure how to find my way out.” Sammie continues. 

“Well, when you’re ready and you feel safe you tell the person you feel most comfortable with. You can speak to them, you can write them a letter. However you want to do it, it’s up to you. Just do it when you’re ready. You can be scared, but most things worth doing are scary.” I chime in my thoughts. 

“Speaking of scary but worth it, I’m going to go and change this little monster! Excuse me.” Al says standing from her seat and taking Evie with the changing bag to the toilets. 

“She’s pretty great isn’t she?” Sammie asks me.

“Oh you have no idea.” I reply watching my wife walk away. 

“Thank you, for this. I’m so sorry for interrupting your lunch.”

“Don’t even worry about it. We didn’t have anything else planned and this is definitely better than going home and watching the same science documentary for the 10th time thanks to Allison.” I joke. 

“Well thank you again. Can I ask you something?” 

“Whatever you want.” I reply without hesitating. 

“How did you know you wanted to be with Allison? Like, how did you know you wanted to marry her? I only ask because I want to have something that I can compare my feelings to, so I know in the future... is that stupid?” She blushes.

“ Not stupid at all, but you shouldn’t compare. We both feel things differently, not just romantic feelings but pain, happiness and so on.” I start, taking in her fallen expression “but I knew I loved Al pretty early on, she just made me so happy and I wanted to be with her all the time. Not necessarily doing anything together, but just being in the same space working on our own thing. I wanted to tell her everything and I wanted to know everything about her; good, bad, ugly. I knew I was in love with her when I saw how much appreciation, compassion and understanding she has for everyone she meets. No matter who you are, how you identify, whatever, she will treat you with the same amount of respect and she will do anything she can to help you.” 

“She sounds like a very special lady.” Sammie says somewhat dreamily.

“Honestly, I don’t know how I got so lucky. When I was younger and I used to picture who I’d end up with, she beats all of those imaginary girlfriends by a landslide. I knew I wanted to marry her the day I told her I loved her, and that was six months into our relationship. Way too soon to ask so I waited. And then one day on a school trip- she’s a teacher and I went to help out.” I explain at Her confused expression. “On the school trip she trusted 30 teenagers to go around a museum on their own and having spoken to them I found out what I knew already. She’s so understanding and warm and loving and she will do anything she can to make you feel comfortable and at ease. She doesn’t care about your background, who you love, who you identify as. You’re a human being and she’ll make sure you’re treated like a king or queen. And I want that for the rest of my life; someone who would help me raise a family with those qualities. She didn’t know these kids beyond the classroom walls, but she looked after them as if she had raised them herself.” 

Sammie just stares at me in complete wonder. 

“What?” 

“You’re actually perfect for each other.” 

“I like to think so.” 

“Ah so that’s what that noise was, you’re thinking again!” Al jokes as she returns to the table, Evie smiling away sat on her hip. 

It makes Sammie giggle and I poke my tongue out at my wife. 

“Very funny!” I reach out my hands to take Evie from her, bringing her down to sit on my lap. “I was just agreeing with Sammie that we’re perfect for each other.” I inform her. 

“I’d definitely say we are. No one else has put up with me for this long!” She jokes, but I can see a hint of sadness in her eyes that’s quickly washed away. 

“I’m sure that’s not true, you seem pretty amazing to me. Both of you do.” Sammie says with a shy smile on her face. 

This girl is too sweet. 

“Thank you, but I’m glad because I might not be sat here with you three right now if someone else had put up with me for as long as Kate has.” Ally responds and then there’s a lull in conversation, and we both fill it by asking Sammie more about herself; job, hobbies, favourite film, music interests, everything we can think of. 

Sammie turns out to be a very well educated young lady, attending Columbia University, who has a passion for musical theatre, movies and sports. 

Before we know it we’ve been sat talking for two hours. Evie is starting to get fussy so Al gives me a look of ‘we should make a move’. 

I can tell she doesn’t really want to leave, we’re both enjoying this too much! 

“Thank you, for doing this. You really didn’t have to and I didn’t mean to take up so much of your time.” Sammie says standing from her seat and tucking it under the table. 

“Don’t be silly! We’ve really enjoyed getting to know you and I want to wish you luck with your studies and personal adventures.” Al says as she puts Evie into the stroller, strapping her in and then double checking she’d done it right. “Oh, here.” She takes out her phone, taps a few buttons and then hands it over to Sammie. “Put in your number.” 

Sammie, and I’m pretty sure myself, looks surprised but she does as she’s told. She hands back the phone and seconds later her own phone chimes. 

“I’ve texted you so you have my number. I want you to text me, or phone, if you ever want to talk. Even if it’s just to ask me a silly question, I want you to, and I want you to let me know how it goes with your friend too. Ok?” 

“Ok, I will. Thank you.” Sammie replies, sounding as if she might cry. Allison steps towards her and gives her a hug. 

I love those hugs. 

They make you feel warm and safe and as if nothing can hurt you. 

 

“Come here!” I say as they break their hug, bringing Sammie close to me for a hug. “Oh, did you still want to take a picture?” 

“Yes please, if that’s ok?”   
“Of course!” 

“I’ll take it.” Al offers holding out her hand for the phone. 

“Actually, I was hoping you would be in it too?” 

“Sure, ok.” 

So we all stand close together, Sammie in the middle of us, Al has her hand resting on Sammie’s back and I rest my hand on top of hers. And with Al having the longest arms, she takes the selfie. 

“Hold on I want to take one too!” Al takes her phone out of her pocket, finding the camera quickly and takes a few snaps before we break away. 

“Is it ok if I post these on Instagram?” Sammie very kindly asks.

“Of course you can! I’ll follow you on there too, just tag me in it.” Al kindly offers. 

That earns another grateful look. 

“Well, I think we better get home and put this little one down for a nap.” I say as I take hold of the stroller, moving it around so I can look at my little girl who is seemingly on the brink of a meltdown. 

What can I say, a girl needs her nap! 

“I’ll let you go then. Thank you again. I’ve had a really great time.” She thanks us both again, going in for another hug. 

“It was our pleasure, and hopefully we’ll hear from you soon!?” 

“Definitely.”


	118. “You Can Wobble All You Want...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha! 
> 
> Hope you’re all doing well? Had a good week? 
> 
> Please enjoy this random scenario that I’ve tried to work a suggestion a lovely reader left for me! Hopefully this is ok?! Don’t hate me if it isn’t!! :) 
> 
> I’d give you outfits I’ve created but Polyvore is no longer a thing and now I need to find an alternative :( hopefully I can get the sets I’ve created back- I spent so much time over the years working on those!!

Allison’s POV

 

“Do you want to go shopping today?” 

“Um, yeah sure.” I reply still somewhat asleep. 

We were led in bed, me in my sweats sat on top of the covers curled up against Kate, still under the duvet. I’d just gotten Evie ready and Kate’s mum had picked her up for their Friday together. 

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic babe.” 

“Sorry.” I yawn, snuggling my head down into her neck. “I would love to go shopping with you.” 

“Good!” She makes a move to get out of bed but I wrap my arm around her waist and keep her where she is. 

“Five more minutes.” 

———————————

We made our way to 5th Avenue. 

I’ve never been along here and it’s pretty much just filled with expensive designer shops. 

“So where are we going?” I ask, looking around at all of the high end brand names lining the road.

“We need to go into Apple, I need to get a new charger for my laptop because I can’t keep using the one I’ve tried to fix.” 

And by ‘fix’, she means she wrapped tape around the exposed wires where the plastic casing had broken. 

“Ok, then where?” 

“I don’t mind, we can grab some food and look around some shops if you want?” She suggests, I nod in agreement with a smile and lead the way to the Apple shop. 

We point out things in shop windows as we pass on our journey to the store. 

And when we arrive, the little technology geek within me has a field day. 

As I’ve gotten older I have noticed that I don’t always understand the new technology they bring out, but that won’t stop me from admiring it and reading/watching reviews on YouTube when I should probably doing work! 

We’re in and out in no time. 

“Food next or shall we go to a few shops first?” I ask as we step out of the Apple store. 

“Shops first, but if you’re hungry we can grab something?” She responds, putting the new charger in her backpack.

“I’m good for now, but you can decide what shop next, you know what’s here.” I say, taking hold of her now free hand. 

“I know just the place!” She says with a smirk, leading the way.

————————————

“Why are we stood in front of Victoria’s Secret?” 

“Because we’re going to go in there and you’re going to choose some new stuff!” Kate says like it’s obvious. 

This might be too TMI but who cares at this point, I’ve likely shared worse! I need new bras; since pregnancy, Evie being born, breastfeeding and then not, my body has no idea what to do with itself! 

Basically my bras don’t fit from before I was pregnant and the ones I bought during and just after are too big now. 

Yay for being a girl... 

“Do I have to?” I whine.

Yes. And I know I do.

“You don’t have to, no. But we’re here now so you might as well!” 

“Fine. Let’s go.”

I walk into the shop as if I’m on a mission, Kate trailing behind slightly. 

I walk around the shop, smiling politely at the young girls who are dotted around asking if I need any help. 

I few items stand out, I find right size (hopefully!) and track Kate down who is smelling the body sprays in a corner of the shop. 

“Anything?” She asks hopeful.

I nod and lift my arm to show her the four bras hanging from my arm. 

“Are you going to try them on?” She asks with a grin taking over her face. 

“Yep. I’ll come and find you when I’m done.” I blow her a kiss and turn around to make my way to the changing rooms.

“Woah! Not a chance; you have to show me!” I hear her say behind me, her trainers squeaking against the floor as she catches up to me, taking hold of my free hand. 

“Really?! You’re really making me do this!?” I ask with a laugh.

“Yes. Yes I am.” 

“Fine. But no funny business.” all I get is a smirk in response. 

———————————

I don’t know what I was thinking with the first one, but bright pink isn’t really my colour... 

“I’m not showing you this one, I don’t like it!” I call out to Kate who is sat right outside of my cubicle on a little arm chair. 

“Ok...” she sounds a little disappointed. 

Next up is a black one with lace detailing. 

A classic. 

Doesn’t look terrible on me. 

“Kate?” I perk me head out from behind the curtain, pulling her in by her hoodie and closing the curtain behind her.

“Yo!” 

“Thoughts?!” I turn to face the mirror as she stands behind me, a stressed smile on my face (I am not a fan of shopping) and my t-shirt in hand, covering my stomach.

She looks at me, big grin taking over her face. 

“Beautiful! Definitely get this one.” She pings the strap against my back, laughing as a seat at her side. 

“Ow...out while I try the next one.” I turn around to open the curtain for her. 

“Aww, I can’t stay?” Kate asks with a pout. 

“Nope.” I pull the curtain closed with a smile. 

I hear her sigh and slump down in the chair. 

I pull my t-shirt on over the possible purchase; it’s always good to see what a bra will look like under clothes! 

It passes my little test and I get the next one on. 

A red one, similar in design to the black one is just taken off. 

“Okay!” I call out to Kate. 

She pulls the curtain back (a little more than I would have liked) and takes a good look at me. 

I feel so self conscious it’s ridiculous. 

Sure, she’s seen me naked a gazillion times. 

But it’s different now. 

My body is so different; I have a scar, stretch marks and more ‘padding’ around the areas I didn’t really want it. 

Things wobble now that didn’t before. 

Her gaze, although loving, makes me want to curl up in a ball where she (and anybody else for that matter) can’t see me. 

“Yes? No?” I prompt. 

“And you say red is my colour?!” She winks. “Yes!”   
“Ok, last one!” I pull the curtain closed again and put on the fourth and final bra I’d chosen. 

This one is my favourite that I’d found. 

A dark green, lace detailing number. 

And it fits like a glove. 

“Baby?” 

The curtain pulls back before I even finish the word.

She just stands there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

I can’t take the staring; I can practically feel her eyes running up and down my torso. My arms have a mind of their own as I bring them to cover my stomach. 

“Don’t.” She blurts out, taking a step forward and taking both my wrists in her hands, bringing them to hang by my sides. “Don’t hide. You look so beautiful.” 

I must make some disagreeing face.

“What?! You don’t believe me?” Kate asks, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Not really. How can I when I look like this?” I try and pull my hands from her grasp to cover myself up again, but she’s not having it. 

“You look so beautiful. I don’t get how you can’t see it.” She pushes me backward further into the changing room so she can step in too, closing the curtain. She turns me to face the mirror. “What don’t you like?” 

I hang my head, feeling like I’m about to burst into tears. 

Saying it over and over in your own head is one thing, but having to say aloud what you don’t like is some thing else. 

So I just motion with my hand to my torso. 

“No, tell me what it is you don’t like.” 

She’s not being mean about it. I know that, she’s just trying to understand. 

“My stomach.” 

“Why?” 

“Stretch marks, the scar and it wobbles...” 

I sound like an absolute child. 

She brings her hands to rest on my hips, and I squirm a little bit. “Do you not want me to touch you now?” 

Again, not mean.

Sad, yes, but not mean. 

“Of course I want you to touch me.” I give her hand a squeeze. “I’m just not the same as before Evie and I don’t want to- I just... I’m not the same and I don’t look the same and I don’t feel the same. I just don’t want to disappoint you.” I almost whisper the last part. 

“Disappoint me?! How could you ever disappoint me? Baby, if anything you’re even more beautiful now. Your body carried our baby and so what, you’ve got a badass scar and some stretch marks now. They’re just proof of what your body did! And your belly wobbles, big deal! I love it.” 

I was so focused on what she was saying that I’d barely noticed her hands moving to rest over my stomach. 

“I didn’t think I could find you any more beautiful, but once again you proved me wrong...” she places a kiss to the spot behind my ear. “You’re one sexy mama!” With a laugh she kisses my cheek. 

“If you say so.” 

I do feel a bit better but not completely. 

This is also not the first time we’ve had this conversation; I had a complete meltdown a few weeks after Evie was born. The gist of it was ‘Kate, you will look at me and be completely repulsed. I won’t blame you for wanting a divorce so you can find someone who you can stand to look at.’ She laughed, told me I was being ridiculous, and that I can take as much time as I needed to be comfortable semi/fully naked in front of her again. 

“I’m your wife and I do say so!” She rests her head on my shoulder, and we lock eyes in the mirror. “I don’t care what you look like Al. You’re a beautiful person on the inside and that’s what I love most about you. You can wobble all you want and be covered in scars, I won’t love you any less.” 

“Ok... can I put my shirt back on please?” I ask with a shy smile. 

“If you have to.” 

“Afraid so!” I bring a hand up to rest on her cheek and lean my head on the top of hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too Al.” 

———————————

Once I’m back in my own clothes, paid for the three new bras and nearly choked at the price, we went for some food. 

We found a quiet cafe and had some sandwiches and coffee to keep us going until dinner. I had just popped to the bathroom before we make our way home, returning to our table to see Kate tapping away at her phone. 

“Everything ok?” I ask upon noticing her face. 

“Huh?” She jumps, having not heard me taking a seat. “Oh, everything’s fine. It’s just my manager wants me to give her a call when I have a minute.” 

“Ok. Are you ready to go?” 

“Let’s go and get our girl!” 

——————————

We drove to Kate’s mum, picked up a sleepy Evie who had just woken from her afternoon nap. 

She’s so cute and cuddly when she’s tired.   
Not that she isn’t cute and cuddly all the time... 

We get home, I take my new purchases upstairs and get into sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. 

When I’m back downstairs I take Evie from Kate and settle in on the sofa, where I will no doubt spend the rest of the evening. Kate goes into the kitchen and then I hear her go upstairs, no doubt to change too.

“Now Evie-Marie, did you have fun at grandmas house?! Did you play games? Did she feed you too much?! Huh? Did you have fun?” She babbles away, giggles thrown in the mix when I tickle her sides gently. “Good, I’m glad you had a good day, baby.” 

She’s stood in my lap, my hands practically wrapping around her torso completely, bouncing her gently. 

She’s got a sleepy smile on her face and then she leans forward and rests her head on my chest, her legs folding under her. 

She’s giving me a cuddle. 

My heart is bursting at the seams with the overload of cuteness! 

“Aww my baby...” I change my hold and rub small circles on her back, hoping to lull her to sleep. 

We have a quiet few minutes before Kate comes bustling down the stairs. She stops dead in the doorway, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Out with it then!” I prompt her.

“You know how my manager wanted me to call her?” She starts. 

“Yes?” 

“And you know how I did three sold out shows a few weeks ago?” She continues.

“Yes...”

“Well...” 

“Come on Kate!” 

“Netflix want me to do a special!”


	119. “Nope. Never Again. Not Happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy this; just picks up where I left off last time. Probably boring. Meh! Oh well! 
> 
> I randomly thought of the last couple of lines and I wanted to work that in somehow, so the majority of this is based on getting that in! 
> 
> It also occurred to me that I never mentioned Kate’s manager; obviously she has one (I don’t know who they are), but I just never thought to write one in! Oops! 
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you thought! Again, I would love any suggestions for future chapters. I’m not ignoring the suggestions I’ve already received; they will pop up a bit later on as I have to write everything that leads up to it- I’m not the type of writer that can just jump to a random event unless there is some kind of build up. 
> 
>  
> 
> And for anyone interested!!—— I managed to get hold of all of the outfit sets I made on Polyvore, which sadly no longer exists. I’m happy I have them as I used to spend hours making different outfits! But I’m looking for an alternative website/app, so if anyone knows of any, let me know!! 
> 
> :)

“Oh my god, are you serious?!” I look up to her shocked.

“One hundred percent. I’m getting my own stand up special!” She starts jumping up and down excitedly still in the doorway. 

“Kate! That’s amazing!!” I stand up and set Evie down on the floor with her toys, making my way to Kate and pulling her into a big hug. “I’m so happy for you baby.” 

“I’m so excited! I need to get started on making some changes, add new jokes-“ 

“Woah, slow down. Take a minute to take in the news first. You’ve got plenty of time to make adjustments.” I cut her off, taking hold of her hands hanging at her sides. 

“I know, I know.” She takes a deep breath before a big dimpled smile takes over her face and she squeals excitedly. “I need to phone my mom!” 

—————————————

Kate was on the phone to her mum and sister; both of them completely over the moon for their daughter/sister for getting her own show. 

I took it upon myself to make dinner. 

We both know Kate is the cook of this household, but I’m getting better! 

Besides, I had my little helper with me, looking at me from her high chair. 

We opened a cheeky bottle of wine to go with our meal too. 

Pushing the boat out on the celebration front! 

“Ok, so tell me everything. Did Netflix decide after finally catching on to what everyone else knew; that you’re brilliant and deserved your own show a long time ago?” I ask as we settle into dinner, take a few bites before asking my question. 

“Turns our that someone from Netflix was at one of my shows a few weeks ago, and that’s it! They contacted Jamie and she emailed me and here we are.” 

“Good. About time don’t you think!?” 

She knows I think that she should have had her own show by now; she’s excellent on SNL. Her and that show is a match made in heaven, but she is and always has been one of the stand out cast members. I have always believed she should have her own show, whether that is stand up shows, or some kind of chat show (think Jimmy Fallon). 

“Yeah, well...” 

“What? Don’t you think so?” I ask confused by her reaction. 

“I’ve always wanted my own show, of course I have! It’s just, it’s never been just me up there for thousands of people to watch on their tv, I’ve been with the cast.” 

“But you have done shows for big audiences, where it’s just you up on stage. When you do the special, just think of it like that. Forget the cameras. It’s just you and the audience as it always has been.” I try and comfort her. 

I obviously don’t know what it’s like for her.   
She’s the comedic genius, I’m just a science teacher (ex-psychologist, ex-sales assistant) who doesn’t know how to stand up in front of a group of people paying me to make them laugh. 

“You’ll be amazing. You’re hilarious and I’m obviously not the only one who thinks so.” 

“Thank you...” 

I smile, shoot a wink at her and take a sip of my wine, finishing our dinner. 

—————————————

The next couple of days pass with nothing exciting to report. 

Then Kate goes to a meeting with her manager regarding the Netflix show. 

So, with Evie in my lap I decide to watch (who am I kidding, rewatch for the hundredth time) Kate’s past interviews. Starting with Jimmy Fallon, Ellen and then ending with Seth Meyers. 

I laugh away and Evie giggles too, probably at the contagious effect laughing has opposed to the actual video. 

“Aww, mama always makes me laugh Evie. And when you’re older, you’ll be the happiest little girl ever. You’ll probably end up being annoyed with her, doing weird voices when you try and talk to her. She’ll probably pull pranks too, and I can’t say I’ll always be a bystander, but I will always back you up!” 

I get distracted by a suggested video and end up finding a new channel to subscribe to. 

“Honey I’m home!” 

“Shh!!” I shush my wife as she announces her arrival. 

“Don’t shush me woman!” She shouts back, I can hear her taking her shoes off and dropping her bag down. 

“Will you be quiet, Evie is asleep and I’m trying to get my ASMR on!” 

“Excuse me?!” Kate laughs out as she walks into the living room to see me in the arm chair, feet up on the coffee table. Laptop on the arm rest and Evie asleep on my chest. 

“You heard me.”

“I know. What’s AMSR?” She asks, nudging my outstretched legs with her thighs, walking past when I put them down, and taking a seat on the other armrest. She gives me a kiss, bringing one arm to rest on the back of the chair and the other hand strokes the top of Evie’s head (she’s got cute wispy blonde hair and it’s the best!).

“ASMR. It’s really relaxing and it makes me all tingly. It’s really nice.” Not really an explanation but it’s the truth. 

“Uh huh.” She looks at me like I’m crazy. “I know another way to make you all tingly...” she gives me a suggestive smirk. 

“How was the meeting?” I ask completely ignoring her remark. 

“It was great!” She shifts slightly, touting the laptop on the table and sliding gently to sit in the chair next to me, my head resting on her shoulder as her arm curls around my shoulder and her fingers gently play with my hair. Her other hand coming to rest on mine supporting Evie’s little sleeping body. “They basically told me how it came to be; a guy that works for them found out I was doing a show, got tickets, liked what he saw, knows my work from SNL and the films. Went to his boss and convinced him it would be a good idea for me to have a stand up special and that was it! They want me to get a basic outline to them by the end of August.” 

“That’s only 3 weeks away!” 

“I know. They were really happy for me to just add a few more bits to what I did for the shows a few weeks ago. Besides, it’s only a first draft of the show.” She explains, hushed tones so as not to wake Evie who is shifting every so often. 

“Did they say when they wanted to film it?” 

“If we can stick to their timeline, they said in November. We went through all my time off, and we get 3 weeks off for thanksgiving this year. That seemed like the best time as they want to release it on all Netflix sites in March.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“As in they want to release it worldwide; USA, UK, Europe. Everywhere that has access to Netflix will be able to see it!” 

“That’s so exciting!!” I give her neck a quick kiss “quick, but exciting!!” 

“I can’t wait to get started!”

We sit in each others company in silence for a little longer before Kate turns the tv on. She flicks through until she finds one of her shows (not that’s she’s in, just the shows she enjoys watching every week). I’m just relaxing in her arms watching Evie sleeping like the cutie pie she is. 

“What are iguanas like as pets?” I ask out of nowhere, sat not paying any attention to the tv as Kate lazily plays with my hair. 

“Nope. Never again. Not happening.”


	120. “Evie’s Quite The Cook...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word... it’s been a while! 
> 
> I’m so sorry- I was swamped with uni work, I went on holiday (no WiFi... and I ran out of data after the first day which was good and bad) and then I was at work 5 days in a row (killed me with those long shifts) and then another final deadline for uni. But now, I’ve got a few months free of uni work! So I’ll hopefully be updating more often. 
> 
> Please enjoy this all over the place chapter! Let me know your thoughts and any suggestions are, as usual, welcome and I will most likely write it into the story!

Evie’s birthday quickly rolled around after that; Kate was stressing about her show and about going back to work, but we managed to fit a couple of days in where we could go shopping for presents. 

We didn’t go over the top with gifts; Evie’s only a year old. She won’t remember this, but we couldn’t not get her anything! So we got her a few gifts each, more on the sentimental side on my part (think collectible teddy bears) so that we can look back and say that’s what she was given for her first birthday. Obviously we got her some new toys to play with as well! 

And it wouldn’t be a first birthday without allowing your child to smush cake into their fists and then spread it all over themselves, so she did that too. 

All in all, a pretty great day.

And with her first birthday came the dreaded conversation between Kate and I; should we send Evie to nursery a couple days a week? 

Kate had to talk me round to the idea... me being me, I wasn’t completely sure about my baby growing up so quickly, already being carted off to the education system. 

But Kate being Kate had done some research and we sat down together and she showed me this really wonderful school that is run on donations from parents (and anyone else who wants to donate) and used them to pay its teachers, fund new programmes, but new equipment when needed and spends money on research. It’s catered towards kids who are a bit different, so they specialise in teaching kids with Down’s syndrome, learning difficulties and disabilities. 

There’s actually quite a long waiting list to get into the school, but sneaky sneaky Kate put Evie on the list as soon as she’d found the school a few months ago, claiming she knew I’d love it too... I had a few words before coming to the realisation that she’d actually made a smart decision. 

So a week after Evie’s birthday we went to have a look around and I fell in love immediately... I stepped in and knew it was the place my daughter would be happy in. 

Now we wait to see if she gets in...  
——————————————

“Hey, hows it going?” 

“Great, really good. We’ve done some opening sketches that show me doing stuff backstage, they’re setting up the cameras in the audience now, so I just need to wait for everyone to show up and for the show to begin.” 

“Good. Glad it’s going well. How’re you feeling? Do you need me to bring you anything?” 

“No, just bring your beautiful self and I’ll be happy.” 

“Do you need food? I can bring some snacks, or drinks? I can get-“ I’m cut off.

“Ally, I love you but please stop! I’ve got all the food and drink I could ever need, I just need you and Evie here. Stop worrying.” 

“If you’re sure... we’ll be there in 20 minutes. Don’t start without us!” 

———————————————

 

Kate filmed her special in her first week off for thanksgiving; it went without any problems. A sold out, one off show and it was even better than her shows a few months ago. Bigger budget allowed for scenery on stage and she had some input from some writer friends to help her with some of her ideas. 

It’s currently being edited and I’m so excited to see the final cut. 

After that we got to spend the rest of her time off celebrating thanksgiving with Evie (her very first thanksgiving!) and Kate’s mum and sister. It was brilliant to just relax with the people you love. 

—————————

My birthday crept up quietly; I got to spend the day with my wife and kid. What more could I want? 

Kate bought me a beautiful necklace; silver with two round disc charms. On closer inspection they were each engraved. The bigger disc had our wedding date engraved on one side and the smaller disc had Evie’s birth date. 

I cried. 

Sobbed like a baby. 

I cried even harder when the mail arrived and we received an acceptance letter from the nursery we hoped Evie would be attending... my baby is growing up! 

And then I was whisked away to dinner; Kate roped Leslie into babysitting for us again (gotta use those vouchers!) and we spent the evening eating delicious food and then we went for a walk around the park not too far from our house, before making our way home to... ahem... have some fun... 

——————————

Christmas and new year followed, with Kate’s birthday quickly after that. 

I decided that as her birthday was on a Sunday and she’d just done a show the night before, I’d make her breakfast in bed. 

I woke up early, got Evie sorted for the morning of cooking we’d be doing and made my way to the kitchen. I sat Evie in her high chair and found my art supplies I’d bought a few days before. We were going to make mama a birthday card! I fold the light yellow card in half ready to decorate, and set Evie up with a piece of pink card, handing her a crayon. She has no concept of drawing actual shapes yet, but she loves to scribble away! I sit down and decide on a design for my card; drawing 3 stick figures (to represent each of us) in front of a house. And then I write the soppiest little love note you could imagine inside. I then take hold of Evie’s hand still holding the crayon and write on the back. 

Then it’s time to cook; I prepared pancakes, toast, coffee and orange juice. 

I put the plates and cups on to a tray along with our cards, before lifting Evie out of her chair and carrying her up stairs, putting her down gently in the cot we still have in our bedroom. I then make my way back down to the kitchen to get the food. 

After making the trip back upstairs, thankfully without any food casualties, I gently set the tray down on the floor and straddle a sleeping Kate’s hips. 

“Wakey wakey birthday girl...” I whisper, brushing hair from her face and behind her ear. 

No reaction... 

I trail kisses starting from her right cheek down to her ear, along her jaw and then down her neck, causing a little moan to escape as I hit her weak spot. 

“I know you’re awake...” I say quietly.

“No I’m not.” A very sleepy voice replies.

“Liar...” I whisper, trailing kisses back up her neck and along her jaw again, landing a kiss right on her lips. “Happy birthday baby.” I lean back in for a proper kiss, earning a sigh and a moan at the same time, one arm coming to hold her waist while the other is by her head holding myself up. 

“Thank you Al.” She brings her arms up to wrap around my neck, pulling me flush to her body in a warm hug. 

We just lie there in silence, arms wrapped around each other and legs resting tangled together, completely relaxed. 

I could stay here all day... 

Then the smell of coffee hits me. 

“Oh!” I gently push myself up and off of the Kate and the bed, reaching down to get the tray almost falling face first into it when Kate slaps me on the ass, giggling away to herself at my shocked face and (without a doubt) bright red cheeks. 

“I’ll let you get away with that only because it’s your birthday...” I say with a ‘mum tone’. 

“You let me get away with it everyday baby, who are you kidding?!” She smirks. 

Damn her beautiful, sleepy smiles.

“Shush and eat the breakfast Evie and I made for you!” I pick up the tray and hold it out for her, she sits up in bed and takes the tray from me. 

I walk around the bed to pick Evie up out of her cot and carry her over and sit next to Kate in bed, taking a bite of the toast she’s holding in her hand. 

“Evie’s quite the cook... better than you!” Kate says after finishing the toast, tickling Evie’s neck with her fingers. 

“Are you going to be extra cheeky today?” 

“You know it!” 

“Just eat your food and look at your cards.” 

She does as she’s told, taking her time to eat and look at the two cards on the tray. I occupy myself with keeping Evie entertained, but she’s happily sat with her head on my chest with her fingers playing with (read: pulling) my hair. 

“This is already the best birthday ever... thank you.” Kate says putting the cards down, kissing Evie’s cheek and then giving me a kiss too. 

“You’re very welcome.” Another kiss. “Now, what do you want to do today?”

————————————

The week following Kate’s birthday saw Evelyn-Marie begin nursery. 

You know I said I cried when we got her acceptance letter? 

Yeah well, I think I had a small panic attack on her first day... 

Thankfully Kate was there or it would have been a complete disaster for everyone involved. 

In the end, I was such a mess that I had to stay in the car while Kate took Evie in. 

I couldn’t bring myself to calm down enough.

And having calmed down enough to actually speak, Kate and I managed to figure out what was going on in my over imaginative/anxious/motherly brain.

I panicked. Full on panicked that my little girl was starting school. Sure, it’s nursery and it’s a few days a week. But my little girl is growing up. She hasn’t reached a few of the milestone moments most kids her age have, but she’s off to school. What if I miss something? Something important that means I won’t be able to communicate with her? Or what if she doesn’t like it there and can’t tell anyone yet? Or what if the other kids pick on her? 

“She’s a year old.” Kate said, rubbing my back trying to calm me down after I’d spilled all the thoughts running around in my head that morning. “The teachers will be looking after her, they’ll tell us everything we need to know. Of course there is always a chance the other kids will pick on someone, but at this age I doubt it’s going to be on purpose.” She brings my head to rest on her chest, wrapping her arms around me. “And hey, even if something did happen, it’s a normal part of growing up. Nearly everyone gets picked on at some point. It’ll make her tougher and she’ll be so much stronger for it.” 

“I just don’t want her to be sad.” 

“You think I want her to be?!” I shake my head. “Of course I don’t, she’s my little girl too Al. I’d do anything to protect her from any possible harm. I’d wrap her in bubble wrap if I could just in case she falls over. But that’s not going to do anyone any good, especially not her. She’s going to go through things, just like we did. Sure, she might have different experiences because of her Downs Syndrome, but we can’t smother her. She’s a kid, let her be one and be there when she needs us.” 

I sigh a big breath that somehow completely relaxes me.

I know everything Kate said is true, it’s just a big step. One I didn’t know I wasn’t entirely ready for. I guess it’s just going to be the first of many. 

“Do you want to come to work with me today? And then we can go and pick her up together?” Kate offers.

“Id love that.”


	121. ‘She Looks How I Feel.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for the night! 
> 
> I’ve had this planned for so long and then a lovely reader suggested an interview where Kate reveals Evie has Downs. 
> 
> Please read the end note- I have a question but I don’t want to ruin the chapter! 
> 
> Again, any comments are encouraged/welcomed! And thank you to anyone/everyone that still puts up with my terrible updating skills and mediocre writing ability! :)

It was the middle of February when the news was released that Kate was doing a Netflix special. There had been rumours going around due to people who had been at the show, tweeting about their suspicions. But nothing was ever confirmed... and then it was! 

She went on Late Night with Seth Meyers to announce it. They always have a great time together, people love it when she’s on his show and they are great friends. 

I did suggest using her spot on Ellen to announce it, as she was invited. But it was just bad timing. There’s been a couple of big weeks at SNL in terms of what’s going on in the political world, scandals that just need to be poked at in the best way possible. It’s required a lot from the cast members in terms of material for the sketches, prerecording schedules are hectic and the amount of prosthetic makeup in the past few episodes has been mad. Amazing, but mad. 

So it didn’t make sense for Kate to go to LA during the last few crazy weeks, but she has been invited to go on the show when the SNL season is finished. 

But as I was saying, she announced the news on Seth’s show with the official release date, 30 May 2022. 

10 days after the season finale and 28 days after our 2 year anniversary! 

After the interview was released everyone went mad on Twitter, Instagram and tumblr. I may have stalked the tags and read what people were saying...

———————————

“It’s Ellen time!” 

SNL is done for the season, we had an excellent anniversary and now we’re in sunny LA ready for Kate’s interview and then a well deserved family holiday.

“You have to stop saying that Al, how many times have you met her now? She’s our friend, you don’t have to act like a fan every time we come here!” Kate says with a laugh as her make up is being done. 

“You must forget that I am in fact a fan of hers! She’s your friend first, I’m just tagging along for the ride.” I’m so excited to be here. Last time I was so pregnant I couldn’t really enjoy it, but I’m soaking it all up this time. 

“Fine, just don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Me? Do something stupid? I don’t know what you mean!” I act offended, but ruin it with a smile. 

“Just sit quietly for a minute Al, you’re making me nervous.” 

“Sorry.” I mine zipping my lips shut. 

——————————

“Please welcome a friend of the show and a good friend of mine, Kate McKinnon!”   
Music plays and Ellen dances, the audience dances and Kate dances her way out to her seat, waving to the audience and hugging Ellen. 

“Hi Ellen!” 

“Hi Kate!” 

They both just look at each other before bursting into laughter.

“How are you? It’s been almost two years since you were here last, obviously we’ve seen each other and spoken since then, but tell me what’s been going on with you!” Ellen asks. 

“It’s been a hot minute since I was here last, but I’ve been really good. Working hard, spending time with the people I love. The usual really! How are you?” Kate answers, pointing her finger at Ellen to punctuate her question.

“I’m fine thank you, but let’s get back to you. Last time you were here you brought your wife Allison. Is she here with you?”

“I did, I did. And you kindly broke the news to the world that we were married, so thanks for that. She’s here with me today, backstage.” Kate replies with a smile. 

A picture from almost two years ago appears on the screen between them, the audience ‘awwing’ at the image. 

“Oh there we are!” 

“Yes, and you also told us that you were going to be parents. How’s that going? How old is she now?” 

“We did, we did say that. Well, Evie’s turning 2 in October this year. Wow, that’s gone by fast.” Kate takes in the information she broke to herself for a moment before continuing. “It’s been amazing.”

“How so?” Ellen prompts.

“Amazing because my wife grew a child and then brought her into this world, despite some complications, she did it and I was and still am in complete awe that her body did that. And now we have an almost 2 year old and she can do all this stuff. She’s brilliant. They both are and I’m so in love it feels like my heart is going to burst.” 

The audience all swoon at her response, even more so when a picture of Kate and Evie pops up on the screen. 

“Aww there she is.” 

“And you said her name is Evie?” 

“Yes, Evelyn-Marie, but Evie for short.” 

“That’s adorable. I would have gone with ‘Ellen’, but your choice. And how’s Allison doing?” 

“It was hard for her for a while but now I think she’s settled back into her body and mind, her hormones completely flipped on her and she was all over the place but now she’s at ‘mom’ level where she cries on her daughters first day of nursery.” Kate replies. 

It’s true, I’ve achieved true ‘mum’ level of caring/crying/protection. 

“She’s already in school?” Ellen asks a little shocked. 

“It’s a couple days a week at a nursery, it’s in the hopes that Allison can go back to work sooner rather than waiting until Evie goes to school full time. It’s also really beneficial for Evie because it is a specialised school that will be able to help her develop skills she can use when she goes to ‘big school’ later on.”

“And what do you mean by specialised?” 

So Ellen knows that Evie has Down’s syndrome; when Evie was first born, we sent a picture of her in the baby grow Ellen had given us on the last visit. And even though I use social media I haven’t posted any pictures of Evie’s face, or revealed any details besides her name and what food she’s moved on to. The pictures being shown are the first ones to be released that show her face, and we thought it was about time we shared a bit more about our little girl. Kate’s fans bombard my Instagram every time I post about Evie, wanting to know more. 

“So Evie has a form of Downs Syndrome, it’s thankfully not resulted in any health issues or learning difficulties that we know of just yet, but she doesn’t develop and reach mile stones other kids her age do at the same rate. She’s only recently taken to pulling herself up on the furniture, and she still babbles cute nonsense to us. So we found this nursery, ‘The New York Foundation for Downs Syndrome’ (NYFDS for short) and they do research, they have weekly sessions you can take your kid along to, or there is the nursery where they teach young kids who have Down’s syndrome or other learning difficulties.”

“That’s amazing Kate.”

“It’s a really great place, completely run on donations. They buy specialised equipment that only a few kids will benefit from, but if it helps, it helps and they’ll buy it. Everyone there wants to help, not just with teaching the kids, but helping the parents too. It’s quite a scary thing to be told your perfect brand new baby has Down’s syndrome and that it might mean problems down the line. But everyone has been so helpful and Evie, perfect as ever, seems to be enjoying it, she’s come home a couple of times with some art work that hangs on the fridge!” Kate finishes explaining. 

“Well I’m very happy you found this place, and I’m so happy for both you and Allison. Will you stick around for a game after the commercial? And we’ll chat about a certain comedy special you have coming out soon!” 

“Absolutely.”

——————————

They talk about the comedy special and then play ‘heads up’ and obviously there’s lots of laughter from Kate, Ellen and the audience. 

“Now, just one more thing before we end today’s show.” Ellen says addressing the cameras, before turning to face Kate. “We have known each other for a long time now, and I’ve seen you grow a lot over the past few years. You’ve gotten married, I’m still annoyed I wasn’t invited to that by the way! You’ve had a gorgeous baby, who will no doubt be the smartest, kindest and funniest baby I know based on who her parents are.”

“Aww Ellen...” 

I can see from the camera shot that Kate has tears in her eyes at Ellen’s words.

“And I want to do everything I can to help you and your family, I know we live miles apart but you keep me updated and it feels like I’m there in New York with you, and it feels like we are a family. You might not feel the same, but I’m like the slightly older sister you never had.” The last line earns a laugh in the midst of seriousness. “and because we are a family I’d really like to help you. Well, not just you, but everyone that goes to Evie’s school.” 

Kate looks utterly confused. 

She looks how I feel.

“I’d like to donate $100,000 to ‘The New York Foundation for Downs Syndrome’ so that they can continue to fund their research or buy the equipment that will help these kids.”

Cheers fill the studio.

Kate is full on crying, hugging Ellen and thanking her over and over again, in total shock.

I too am in total shock. 

“Thank you to Sarah Paulson, Bruno Mars and Kate McKinnon, her comedy special is released tomorrow May 30th, on Netflix. We’ll see you on tomorrow’s show. Be kind to one another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see the episode of Ellen recently where Ashton Kutcher donated $4 million to Ellen’s wildlife fund? I actually cried and that’s all I thought about when writing this, even though I had this chapter planned weeks before the episode aired!


	122. ‘Hallelujah!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves. 
> 
> Happy Pride month!   
> I hope you’re all feeling loved and proud of who you are, whether you are part of the LGBTQ+ community or not! I know it’s easy for someone to say ‘be happy, you should be’ but I really get that it’s hard to actually do/feel. Take it day by day and if you ever want someone to talk to, message me! If you don’t want to write in the comments just ask for my email and we can talk that way! 
> 
> I’m here for you. No judgement (and when I say that I mean it!) 
> 
> Anywho... please enjoy this randomness! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts; the comments always make my day! :)

Kate’s POV 

“I cannot believe she did that... did that actually happen? Ally, pinch me, did she just-“

“Oh my god...” 

“Oh my god...”

—————————

When the cameras cut, I flung myself at Ellen. 

Tears of happiness and complete shock just streaming down my face. 

I thanked her over and over again before releasing her. 

She just laughed and said ‘it was nothing, don’t mention it.’ 

She’s amazing and I can’t wait to give it to the foundation. 

We (Ally, me and Ellen) all know how much this will help them, these kids are going to be so happy!

—————

Having spent some time calming down in the dressing room with Al and agreeing that when we got home we’d send Ellen the most beautiful bouquet of flowers we could buy, it was time to head back to the hotel. 

Evie woke up for her dinner and I gave her a bath afterwards, splashing around with her for a while before putting her to bed. 

And then it was just Al and I, the tv playing something neither of us were paying attention to as we led in bed, curled into one another. 

The reality of what had happened finally settled and then the nerves took over... in a few hours, my own show is being released on Netflix for everyone to see... 

——————————

I woke up the next morning as I usually would when I’m alone (which isn’t very often these days). Usually Allison’s fingers are playing with the hem of my t-shirt at the base of my back as I wake up, slowly opening my eyes to see her beautiful sleepy face. 

You really can’t beat waking up to your wife every morning.

But this morning I woke up to none of that. But instead, something equally as heart warming.

I look over to see Allison sat sideways on the chair at the desk, Evie in her lap, both still in their pyjamas with messy hair. I sit up slightly and watch them for a moment; Al laughs at something and as she moves her head back I see the earphones. Evie is trying to pull one side out and giggles along with Al. 

I slowly crawl out to the end of the bed, standing behind the chair and wrapping my arms around the top of Al’s shoulder causing her to jump. 

“What are you laughing at?” 

At the sound of my voice, Evie looks up with her big grin (she’s got 4 teeth people!!) and reaches her arms up to me. I pick her up and give her cheeks a few kisses before blowing raspberries on her tummy. 

“I’m just watching this really funny show on Netflix.” Al replies with a laugh at Evie’s reaction.

“Oh yeah? What’re you watching?” I ask completely lost in Evie’s laugh.

“You’re show!” 

“But you were there! Why are you watching it again?” 

“I want to see the finished thing. I didn’t know how it was going to be edited together with the camera angles and everything. Besides, I miss some of it because I had to keep a certain someone’s child amused!” She says giving me a pointed look as she removed the earphones, stands and comes over to us. 

I shift Evie so I’m holding her with one arm and wrap the other around Al’s waist, giving her a kiss. 

“Everyone loves it Kate.” Al says wrapping her arms around my waist too.

“Really?”

“Really.”

——————————

Upon returning home to New York after our week long family holiday in LA, we took our cheque to Evie’s school, Al and I both dropping her off before going in to meet with the manager of the foundation. And to say they were completely shocked and overjoyed was an understatement. 

“We cannot Thank you enough for this, really, this is just wonderful.” Jenny, a lovely young woman who runs the foundation day to day, repeatedly thanks us. 

“Don’t thank us, we’re just the messengers!” Al tells her, she’s holding my hand with a tight squeeze close to her body, hanging by her side. 

I squeeze her hand back and give her a smile. “Yeah, this was all Ellen as we said.”

“Well thank you Ellen. Honestly, this will make such a big difference. We can finally get the equipment we’ve been raising money for, for a few months now. The kids are going to love it, I know it!”

“And Ellen is very aware of that; she knows that the money will be put to good use.” I say in agreement. 

“We should probably let you get on with your day, I’m sure you’re very busy!” Al says, extending her free hand out for a handshake. Jenny takes it with a beaming smile before turning to me to do the same. 

She thanks us a few more times and asks us to pass on her thanks to Ellen, which we obviously agreed to do. 

“Well, she was happy!” Al says as we walk through the halls. 

“You would be too if someone gave you $100,000...” Al tells me in a deadpan delivery. She holds the door open for me, gesturing me through. 

“What?” I ask slightly confused by her tone. “Do you want me to give you $100,000?!” 

“Well if you’re offering!” She must see my shocked face. “I was kidding Kate, calm down!” She places a kiss to my cheek, taking hold of my hand again. “You’ve given me something way better than that.” 

“I have?” 

“Of course you have; you’ve given me love, happiness and a family. We could be barely making it by in life and I think I’d still be this happy. I’ve got you, Evie and a roof over our heads. What more could a girl want?” 

God I love my wife. 

————————————

Allison’s POV

With Evie settling in nicely to her new schedule; nursery on Tuesday and Wednesday at 9am to 2pm where Kate and/or I pick her up, and then nursery on Friday morning 9 am to midday when Kate’s mum picks her up to spend the afternoon together before returning home at 5 ready for dinner and her bedtime routine. The rest of the days are spent with Kate and I going about life without a hectic SNL schedule. 

Which means Kate has taken over food shopping duties.

Hallelujah! 

Being the good wife that I am, I take over that task when Kate is busy with work, only having limited time off during the week. 

And obviously I want her to relax during that time. 

I didn’t really enjoy it that much when I had to go alone. I liked going with Kate, although I’d never admit it to her, because it was something we could do to spend time together.

And then Evie came along... 

Don’t get me wrong, having a buddy to go with did make it more bearable, but having to get a kid ready takes so much time! And when we finally get to the shop, it was a race to get everything before she had a meltdown... who am I kidding, before I had a meltdown! 

But now it’s back to Kate! 

And Evie is getting to the ‘fun’ age now where she’s into everything and babbling away. So I’m sure they have fun together. 

But back to what I was saying before... 

Evie’s settles in nicely and Kate’s at home pretty much everyday now too, at least for a few more months. 

So it’s time to think about going back to work. 

——————

“What would you say if I told you I was thinking of going back to work part time in September?” I ask Kate as we sit on the sofa while Evie naps.

“I’d say that that’s a brilliant idea, if that’s what you want to do.” Kate responds giving me her idyll attention, placing a bookmark in between the pages of her book. 

“Really? You think it’s a good time?”

“I’d say so. Evie has settled in really well and I’m sure she’ll be even happier by September. She’s at nursery for two full days, and I can pick her up. She’s there for one morning and my mom picks her up on another day. So that’s three days where she’s not here, and I can see you’re running out of things to occupy yourself with already. If you want to go back and you feel ready to, I fully support you.” 

“Thank you. If I try and come to some arrangement that I can work on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, that way we still have Fridays to ourselves. I don’t want to leave you alone everyday of the week now that I’ve finally got you back away from work!” 

“I’m a big girl Al, I’m sure I’d find something to keep me occupied.” 

“I know, I know. I just don’t want you to be alone when I’m the one who could keep you entertained.” I say with a smile and a wink. 

“Well I’ll start planning what we can do!” She practically throws her book to the floor, pushing me down into the sofa and kissing me. 

Of course the noise of the book woke Evie up, ruining what could have been a great make out session...


	123. ‘A Night Out.’ - Special Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Update No. 2 for tonight! 
> 
> As you may have noticed in the chapter title, this is a special chapter. That’s because I didn’t write it! I wrote the first few paragraphs just so that the submission fit in with the story and wasn’t just something random. But everything after the line of ‘***’ isn’t mine (I may have added a few words and changed some spellings, but that’s it). This was submitted to me by a reader who comments under the username: ‘Idontwantyoutoknowwhoiam’. 
> 
> When I was asked if they could write something I was completely shocked that someone was invested enough to want to add to it. I think that the tone and voice of the characters I created is definitely captured in the submission. Hopefully you agree! I can’t thank you enough for writing this chapter, and hopefully you see this note!! I’m forever grateful :) 
> 
> When I started writing this story I was doing it for myself; I had so much crap swirling around my brain I just needed to get it out! And what better place than in a fake world (I wish were real) where I can control what happens and no one knows who I am!? So to see the story where it is now, and with ideas of where it will go, I’m so incredibly grateful for the people who have stuck with me on my (quite frankly ridiculous) updating breaks. 
> 
> I’m sure I’d still be writing even if no one was reading/commenting, but it wouldn’t be anywhere near as rewarding as it is. 
> 
> So thank you! <3 
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoy!

*IMPORTANT!* Please make sure you read the chapter notes (at least the first part) before reading this update!

Life continues on and we settle into our new routine. Kate and I spend lots of time together finally catching up on those missed months whilst she was working. 

We don’t have a lot of time to catch up on the ‘bedroom activities’, those moments seem to be few and far between at the moment. Which isn’t where I pictured we’d be right now.

We don’t go on dates necessarily, but we spend our days going about our business like everyone else. Doing the ‘school run’, grocery shopping, laundry and house work. 

And then something pops up, like an invite to a movie premier, that brings you crashing back to the fact that yes Al, you are married to one of America’s (nope, the world’s) funniest comedians working today and you get to go to things like this. 

*****************

A Night Out

You know I’d be lying if I said our sex life hadn’t suffered some since Evie’s arrival. She spent the first several months in our room; then, when she went to her own room, we just never got back to it. Something felt wrong about getting it on next to the baby monitor. I know people do it all the time, but we just haven’t gotten used to it yet. 

That doesn’t mean we never have sex! We definitely are still very attracted to each other. I think we’re both frustrated with it, but neither of us want to bring it up. 

This morning, I’m sat at the dining room table feeding Evie mashed peas while I eat my cheese sandwich.

You know what that means! 

Premiere day! 

We’ve been invited to a show opening on Broadway, and I’m so excited! We need a night out and hopefully the evening won’t end with continued frustration. Evie is going to stay with Kate’s mum overnight, so we’ll have the house to ourselves afterward. 

“Good morning, my girls!” Kate breezes into the room, kissing Evie’s forehead, then mine. 

“Good morning, sunshine.”

She heads straight to the coffee maker. 

“The hair and makeup teams will be here in a couple hours. My mom is going to come around the same time and watch Ev here for a few hours before leaving.”

“Sounds great,” I say, smiling back to her. I don’t know why we bother with the hair and makeup people when she’s the most stunning human in the world standing before me fresh out of bed. 

“How’s my little munchkin doing this morning?” As she asks, Kate lifts our girl out of her high chair and up above her head. She makes silly faces until we get a laugh. Evelyn loves her mommy, and so do I. 

They go into the living room to play for a bit while I clean up from our breakfast. Words can’t describe the feeling in my heart when I hear their joint giggles from the other room. 

———————————————————-

“Bye bye, sweet baby. Be good for Grandma! I love you!” 

I hear the door close from my makeup chair in the kitchen. I miss my daughter already. 

“How’s it coming in here?” Kate asks as she comes back in from telling her mum and Evie bye. She is already done with hair and makeup. She has a brilliant updo and looks gorgeous, as always. 

“Great! I think we’re almost done.” My hair is down in waves, and we’ve just put some final touches on my eye shadow. 

“You’re beautiful. I’m going to go change, okay?”

I smile back at her compliment. “Okay. Love you!”

“Love you, too!”

I already put my dress on and currently have a smock over it to keep the makeup off. I love this dress. It’s low-cut, black, sparkly, and has a high leg slit. I accent it with silver jewellery. I feel absolutely stunning in it, and that is something I needed. I’m feeling at home in my body again. Finally. 

A few minutes later, as I look in the mirror, I hear heels coming down the stairs. Then, Kate appears, and I am floored.

“...Al?”

She literally took my breath away. I’m just stood looking at her with my mouth open. I open and close it a few times before finally breathing out, “Wow.” She’s in a gorgeous, red dress. It hugs her curves and has a low neckline. 

“You like it,” she laughs out, coming to hold my hips. 

“You are... wow.” 

She laughs again and kisses me. “You aren’t sore on the eyes either, my love.” She runs her hands down my back and over my hips. I feel a tingle. 

This woman. 

Damn.

“Time to go.” She smiles and leads the way to the car. As she does, it reveals that the dress is backless, and now my knees are weak.

———————————————————-

We arrive at the premiere and make our way to the red carpet. 

There are a lot of cheers and camera flashes. As we make our way down the line, we have a whispered chat.

“Allison, you look amazing! I’m so glad to have a nice night out.”

“Me too. And I cannot take my eyes off of you.”

“Or your hands,” she says with a wink.

I didn’t even realise how closely I’d been holding her for our photos.

“Well, you know how I feel about you in red,” I say with a smirk.

She gives me a look I can’t quite read. Then she leans in, kisses behind my ear, and whispers “I only bought this dress so you could take it off.” 

I think I audibly gasped. She just leans back, smiles at me, and goes to sign a few autographs. 

I am frozen in place for a moment before following her. The fans are always so lovely, and Kate is so kind to them. It’s usually one of my favourite interactions, but I am too distracted today. 

Suddenly, I’m disappointed that we still have to sit through a show.

After my vixen of a wife has signed what feels like the millionth autograph, we make our way into the theatre. As the lights dim, I realise that I’m due a little payback. It was unfair to whisper that line to me knowing I couldn’t rip the dress off right then and there. 

She’s toying with me, and I’m ready to play.

I start with my arm around her, gently caressing her shoulder. Then, I brush the back of her neck, and I feel her shiver. I lean over to kiss her cheek and whisper, “Remember that you started it.” I reach down to rest my hand on her thigh and gently massage it. She puts her hand on top of mine and squeezes. I lean over like I’m going to whisper in her ear, but instead I lightly bite her earlobe. She lets out a quiet moan. 

We continue like this throughout the show, starting and stopping when it gets to be too much. We are both incredibly hot and bothered by the time the show comes to an end, and we decide, without actually discussing it, to skip the after party.

As soon as we’re in the car, Kate is all over me. We’re making out like teenagers and her hands are touching every part of my body. Thank god there’s one of those dividers so the driver can’t see. I can’t wait to get home and be able to release all this pent up energy completely.

The car stops sooner than I expect. I guess I lost track of time. Kate sits up and adjusts herself before saying, “I have a little surprise.” She opens the door and we’re at a hotel. “I got us a room for the night. I thought it’d be nice to be out of the house.” I look at her for a moment, then jump out of the car dragging her behind me in a hurry.

“Al. Wait, Al. We have to get the bag I packed.” She’s laughing at my rush to get inside. The driver catches up and hands Kate a small overnight bag, then we’re off again.

I wait quite impatiently for Kate to check in. When she finally walks back over to me, she leads me to the elevators. Thankfully, we have one to ourselves to we can pick up where we left off in the car. 

Once we get in the room, I have the sudden desire to slow it down. I want to savour this glorious night out. 

Standing in front of the bed, I pull her hips to me and give her a slow, passionate kiss. She wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me back. 

I take a step back and look her up and down. “You are the most gorgeous woman in the world. I love you, Kate.” 

She smiles widely and says, “I love you, too, beautiful.” 

I step back toward her and run my hands down her body. I kiss her neck and she lets out a soft moan. I continue kissing, sucking, and licking, eventually making my way up to her ear and kissing down her jawline. I kiss her lips delicately. Then, I lean back to look into her eyes again. She smiles, then slowly and seductively removes the dress.  

“I thought I was supposed to do that,” I say with a coy grin.

She just looks at me and removes my dress. She trails kisses up and down my body then throws me on the bed with an evil grin.

———————————————————-

A knock on the door signals that our breakfast has arrived. Kate jumps up and throws on a robe to answer the door. She returns with a large silver tray, walking very slowly.

“Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!”

“Hold your horses. I don’t want to spill the coffee.”

I eat like it’s the first meal I’ve had in days.

“Were you hungry, babe?”

I give an embarrassed flush, “Yeah, I guess I really worked up an appetite last night.”

Kate raises her eyebrows twice and winks at me. “Yeah, you did.”

“Thank you for making this reservation. It was so nice to have a night out just the two of us.”

“You’re very welcome. I missed you.”

“We’ll have to have some more regular date nights,” I say as I lean in and kiss her.

“Definitely.” She pushes me backwards and leans over me, kissing me passionately.

I’m ready for a repeat of the evening’s events.


End file.
